ThunderCats 2011 series - Thunder in your Heart (ON HOLD)
by tmdrago
Summary: From the Thundercats 2011 series. Hey! I think it's a better version to me! As Britney Storms. A seventeen year old girl to have a hard life making friends, overcoming her fears, though loves animals, and being a kind hearted girl; until one day she gets transported into a different dimension. Finding love and friends within a different dimension can change everyone's fates... :)
1. Overcoming Fear

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

(Note: Thunder…Thunder…Thunder! Thundercats, ho! Yep, since they canceled a cool cartoon show version of Thundercats made in 2011 on Cartoon Network, I'm going to do one for sure for one teenage girl who discovers something with a wild type of white tiger that she saves for one thing to go around, and then the next thing…she's in a whole new world to control the beast from within for a different area to be in, but will this girl ever go back to her own dimension? Who knows! But not without finding love first with some added 'and the other part of the series' that is why I had to do this. So please, I hope you like this one.)

Chapter #1 – Overcoming Fear

There's a girl known as Britney Storms 'with dark red eyes, long red hair, very smart, a pure hearted girl who loves love animals a lot, always afraid, has red gloves on her hands, a white and pink tank top, with long black like dress with her legs covered up, wearing blue sneakers, and cares for others to do anything for them', at the age of seventeen to be not like any other teenagers. For you see, she was different than anyone else to be afraid to do anything but for animals to care about this girl a lot; growing up to always becoming smarter on other things along with her mother, father, a pet cat, and an older brother to have a good life. One night, she gets up and tries closing all the windows because it started to rain; and Brittney hated thunder and lightning for everyone else to be sleeping but her. And then she heard a noise from outside to go have a look at it, although she was scared...she hopes that it was just her pet cat.

"Hello, Shoe?" she calls out to her cat. "Are you out there? Please come back inside or you'll catch a cold! Shoe!" She then heard a noise to see Shoe was already inside of the house. Britney to worry over nothing, she tries to head back in until…she heard something else to come out of nowhere who was a wild cat. A type of white tiger, but this one was much different. Scaring Britney to think that it was a wild animal that broke out of the zoo to try to attack her. "Ah! Don't hurt me-! Huh?" But it wasn't…it was hurt to be in pain as Britney felt bad for the creature to try to help it out. "You okay? You look hurt. Let me help you." She washes the wound from the creature's paw to clean and patches it back up. "That should do it." Licking her hand of the tiger's way to say 'thank you', only for lighting to strike at a tree branch to come falling and on fire. Britney was about to get hurt! Nope, the creature saves her in time to fall and to be pin down to get hurt herself for the beast to do something in return…only then she wakes up in seconds to see that the was beast gone after that. "What…what just happen?" Hearing thunder and lightning again, she runs back inside in fear. And from there to take another shower and getting another spare of PJ clothing, Britney goes to bed after that to try to get some sleep. While thinking about the event that just happened. Was it real? Or was it just a dream to her? "(I wish I knew what was up…)" she thinks to herself. "(That was just freaky!)"

Poor Britney, she wishes that she was brave like her older brother, her parents, and even her cat were but her to try sleeping and still feel upset about her fear. Hard times for this teenage girl…The next morning, as Summer break started to end another year for Britney and ending her Junior to becoming a Senior in 12th grade real soon; leaving her school to try to talk to the other students to hang out with them; but only to ignore her instead to leave home even to try to be like the cool kids doing cool skateboard and bike tricks from afar on the streets…Hard times. Ignoring the rest to walk back home, she bumps into a stranger who drops a ring for Britney to spot the item and picks it up.

"Ouch, huh?" Britney sees the ring to pick it up to be a special ruby type of a cat's eye in it. "(A ring? With a cat's eye shape inside of a ruby?)" she then sees the stranger taking off. "Hey, wait! You dropped your ring! Don't you want it back?!" The stranger just looked at Britney to be in a hurry to out run her, so she follows the stranger. "Wait! Your ring!" Britney follows the stranger all over town without stopping as it appeared to be going inside a museum to find that person there, but with no luck. Lots of people were all over to not finding the strange person. Tough luck for her. Catching some air…Looking at the ring it was different then something she has never seen before in her life time to be something beautiful and mysterious to look at. Soon stops to see lots of people from behind to make her jump. Again, she was afraid to freak out over little things, by getting up so fast and knocking over a type of strange vase off a small table, Britney was hating herself to do so many things just to be like this. "(Give me a break…!)" she said. "(What am I supposed to do with this ring if I can't find that person who dropped it?)"

Trying to clean up the mess that she made, another stranger who was an old man shows up to lend her a hand.

"Allow me, miss." He said.

She stops to think it was too much for him.

"I'm sorry…I'm not really having a good day today."

"Don't be. I had worse ones when I was your age."

"But your vase-!" Britney felt bad.

The old man didn't seem to mind one bit about it.

"That thing?" he laughs again. "It's nothing, I owe this building to have more of these downstairs."

"You're in charge of this museum?" news for Britney.

"That I am." He cleans up to go somewhere downstairs of the building. "Come with me, you can help me bring up a new one in return for me to give a special grand tour of something new to come real soon. Its a real legend."

Confusing Britney, the old man seems to be telling the truth on what he'll show her.

"Really? But I don't want to be rude." said Britney.

"Come on now, and listen to my tale of the Third Earth. And that ring, bring that with you please. It's very rare."

And so, she goes along with it to hear on what he must and the ring that Brittany had to hold on to, now she wanted to know more.

"(Ring…he means this ring?) Wait up!" she catches up to be breathing. "Alright, I'll hear you out."

As they walked, the old man who oversaw the place kept Britney to tell her all about the ring about a planet calling itself Third Earth. From an art of different animal-like people, from weapons, a war breaking out, magic, and so much more to have a history – from paintings, statues, old treasures that were left out, clothing, and so much more to remain a mystery from this day that might've happened not so long ago form the look of the mysterious items. From today's day? The future maybe? Britney thought it was all in some type of movie, but it wasn't from the looks of it to remind her of other movies she has seen such as: Planet of the Apes, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, or something out of the Star Wars series.

"Do you like them?" ask the old man.

"Amazing…and yet it looks so real. None of them looks old." Britney kept on looking while walking with the old man. "Where did these things come from?"

"Oh! So you notice it was from the past. But it wasn't…It's from somewhere in another dimension."

Another dimension, wasn't it…?

"What do you mean by another dimension?" she had to ask him.

"I've seen it all for myself like it was just yesterday…They say it's a thing that happened from their world to enter through here somehow to cause more trouble, for many hints are all around us through that one ring you have means that danger would come for only one creature of a brave warrior to warn us all. For help to come to save both our worlds and theirs too. Known as a planet call Third Earth, the Cats have lived and lived for generations in the kingdom of Thundera. The Cats are led by their king, with his son and to soon take over one day for him. However, one night the kingdom is attacked by the Lizard army led by the evil sorcerer who has been brought back from a curse that trapped him, but has broken free. With them, the Lizards bring technology a concept unfamiliar to the Cats. Because of this, Thundera is destroyed, the king killed by this great evil, and the rest of the Cats are enslaved. A small band of surviving Thunderians led by the son of that late king who now wields the powerful Sword of Omens flee the destroyed city to seek out the Book of Omens which is said to have the knowledge needed to defeat the devil who is ruining it all. All because of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Once they find it, calling themselves the Thundercats realize that for them to defeat him and the evil from within, they must unite all the different species living on Third Earth. The Thundercats also discover that they must find four stones of many powers such as - fire, wind, earth, and water which if found by their enemy will give him power to become the most powerful creature in the universe. That's what I know and felt out…And they say if a white tiger appears for a human to discover a gift from within him or her, shall grant the power from within a jewel, like that ring you have right now, missy! It will have the gift of an animal that'll aid this human to victory."

If that was true, then why did that person drop that ring for Britney to discover it in the first place?

"Huh? This ring does?" she was confused. "Look, mister. I got this ring and the story on other worlds maybe, but wild beasts of a warrior to aid us humans? I find that kind of hard to believe."

The old man grabs the replacement vase to head back upstairs with Britney now to throw the broken one away.

"Oh…But seeing is believing, so true!" he said. "Knowing that you found the ring, must've been luck for you."

"Luck? But I'm always afraid of everything."

The old man laughs to hit Britney on the back a bit too hard and then says this as he walks out of the basement room for her to follow him.

"But being afraid will only help you face with your greatest fears. Soon enough, you'll find that courage of a lion and the strength of a tiger to overcome any odds." He laughs again. "Believe me, I should know that part already."

"Oh, really…?" she goes along with it. "If you say so, mister. Thanks for cheering me up at least."

Britney still didn't get it for this girl to still doubt herself or worry of the stranger to be able to not finding the ring if not returned in time.

"It's no one's ring but yours now, keep it. Also, for that creature you've rescued from last night…this is only the beginning."

Once the old man said that to be laughing again, that caught Britney's attention to try finding him. Since he took off and for her to lose sight of him. An old man like him to be move that fast? Britney was very confused now.

"(Wait! I never told him about the beast…It is real?!)" she losses the old man. "Ah! Hey! Mister! Where did you go?!" Trying to go back upstairs to have the ring to automatically go on to her finger to stay there and it starts to start glowing up. Weird, she couldn't even pull it off her. "The ring…! I can't get it off my finger! It's stuck!" Britney tried to with no luck. "Excuse me? Mister? I can't get the ring off me-!" she then heard something coming from outside to run back upstairs. "What? What's going on?" Running back up to the hallways of all the other art works and such in the museum, Britney tries to see where the noise was coming from while finding both the stranger and the old man. Afraid to while having trouble removing the ring off her finger, she then feels something shake to be some type of explosion to go off all over the windows of the building…Boom! Everyone screams and panics to be under attack of some type of bomb for Britney to get caught up into it to go flying to a wall and hitting her head to go out cold, only to see the white tiger again to look at the sleeping Britney. "Ah…the tiger…it's real..." She then passes out. What happens next? As Britney slowly wakes up for the building was a mess to try to find someone who were still alive, trying to get back on her feet. Her ring started to glow up. Then some water looking all dark to be dripping down all over the place. It didn't look so normal to be morphing into something big. Making Britney more afraid, she started to back away slowly to try making a run for it. "(Oh, no…! What's happening?)" said the scared Britney.

It started to come alive as some giant water monster to go after Britney as she runs away. In fear to have no way of getting through the holes, windows, or doors to keep on running with no way out until…from her ring appears a giant tiger to aid her to shed the darkness away from the powerful light to shine through the dark waters trying to devour the girl; it was a powerful fight of good verse evil to hold off as Britney lets out a big scream to make the light shine even brighter against the darkness to stop moving.

"STOP IT!"

With that, the light turns the evil water into a pure one to do something else to be colorful from the ring to fuse and come splashing down right at Britney to duck, panic, and scream for a huge splash to happen. And then, all was brightening up to pure light for one minute, and then the next thing happens…Britney could see again. Though she was outside of the building now. Well, more like she was in a forest from the looks of it to have many villages nearby, with some food that were grown from the grounds, waters streaming in the lakes, and what's even weirder was the people who all looked like animals to be talking and walking on their two feet, instead on all fours. Britney pinches herself for she wasn't dream, it was very real. And where she wasn't back home anymore for Britney and the ring were the only things that got transported in to something entirely new for this girl.

"(What…? Huh…?)" she sees that all was very real to her. "Is this home? Ah, man!" Britney was freaking out. "I feel like I'm in a video game…But it's all very real. Where am I?!"

No kidding…Was the old man at the museum saying about Third Earth were all true that Britney might magically be in right now? To come to life and all to another dimension from her other Earth? What was happening?


	2. Britney in Thundera Land

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 2 – Britney in Thundera Land

This was so weird for Britney to be transported in to a different dimension from her Earth 'on what appears to be' Third Earth as the old man who oversaw back at the museum and described it very well. It was all real. Even from the special ring now that was stuck on her finger to not finding the stranger and kept on seeing the strange white tiger twice now…what was Britney to do now other than hide in the strange woods? In a world, she doesn't even know of yet.

"Okay…! Okay, Britney…Just breathe slowly…In and out…Ah! Who am I kidding?! I'm freaking out!" Britney panics. "What's am I going to do? Why am I even in a made-up world of another dimension from the person who oversaw back at the museum was saying? And what do I do with this ring stuck on my finger?"

"Don't remove that!"

Britney stops as she hears someone 'or something' to be talking to her. Scared to find out where the voice was coming by having a look around the area, she soon considers the lake of her own reflection to soon notice that she had ears of a cat to be sticking out and a long tail coming out of her pants. She freaks out even more, Britney looked like a half human and half cat 'with some claws on her fingers as well'.

"Okay, who said that?" she sees herself to then panic even more. "Ah! That's what I look like?! I…I…I look like a half human and cat mix together!"

Soon the strange creature who appears to be the same strange white tiger from before. Only it was bigger, with blue eyes, two long tails, a big long black pointy ears to be sticking out.

"Well, for someone who's a human to be in a different dimension from your planet, you sure panic a lot." This cat could talk but appeared in spirit form coming from the ring that Britney had on her. "That ring on your finger is very important, it's staying on to know that you're the one. Don't worry about those ears, tail, and claws. They only appear when needed to still look and feel the same as you've always been."

She was right, it does for Britney to look okay now.

"Huh…? You're real. The tiger I helped out. And you can talk?" Britney has notice. "Who and what are you?"

The beast explains everything to her…

"I can't explain who I fully am right now, except…you did save my life as I'm saving yours right back from your world. You got hurt from a powerful blast that send you from this world you're now in, I manage to heal your wounds, only…you've awaken your true powers from your body for my spirit to enter from within yours."

That would explain how and why Britney has the ring on her to be looking like the strange cat too, and now the white tiger was now inside of her body as well because she saved her life from the blast. What type of blast though?

"It has?!"

"Be happy that you're alive for I'm a friend to you. I was send from your Earth to seek help in this world. A war is coming…For I am the Fearsome Beast, Leanora. Legend Warrior of this planet, Third Earth." said Leanora. "Though I do not trust humans, you are the first one to feel such strong powers you have, Britney Storms."

"And you know my name too?" surprised Britney. "Well, I knew you weren't a normal tiger. I still can't believe you saved me after I saved yours…and all of this to get this odd type of power and this ring."

Leanora smells out the ring from Britney's hand.

"That's a very special ring which has chosen you to aid our King of the Cats in this area. The kingdom of Thundera." So says the white tiger. "That ring you have is known as the Black Panther's Ring, the Ring of Shoran. The king has two sons in his castle…one adopted and the other one as his flesh and blood of a son who's prince to soon rule over this land to bring peace to all the cat people; to protect this world and the lands from the evil lizards or other living creatures who want nothing more than to destroy all of life, to even work with the devil of darkness that's all powerful and wicked. Those with dark hearts will become evil or a true monster themselves. A monster has awakened once more, Mumm-Ra will soon return to built an army."

The old man told something like to Britney to see that Leanora for her words were true, for it was very serious and very emotional among herself from telling her all about it.

"(She must be telling the truth…)" Britney then asks Leanora about something. "If that's true then why does this saving another world thing has to be me out of all the others?"

"Beats me…it just happened I guess. Be happy that I saved your life, close to death you were…I'm a spirit now to give you strength and power, to beat the evil that stands in our way. I cannot take on my flesh form of myself for the time being…As everything you see is very real. It's no dream. As for the ring, you will gain powerful abilities like I do, soon to grow little at a time."

There was more for Britney to ask about this mess, as she considered a whole new world of animals to be looking and acting like people do, but from a fantasy like mid-evil time of some sorts.

"Okay…? And what about my home? Will I ever go back? Will I see my family ever again?"

"I do not know." said Leanora. "But they are safe and they're not in this battle. For only you, Britney Storms, and the Prince of Thundera with his Sword of Omens can save this world from the evil that might destroy Third Earth and other universes alike if possible. We cannot let that happen!"

So she wasn't the only one to try saving the world, Britney couldn't do this alone.

"Prince of Thundera? Sword of Omens? Mumm-Ra? Shoran? And I can't go back home until I do all of this…? But I'm afraid…" Britney then notice something from the white tiger. "Hey! How did you know my name?!"

Leanora just laughs.

"That's easy, I feel on what you're thinking about from your body." answer the beast. "I can also see and hear what's going on. Get use to me because I'm staying until I make a full recovery. And as for your fears…For your claws, ears, and tail will only appear as your emotions come and go. There's no time to be afraid, you must face them or everything will be gone forever." She sounded serious for Britney to believe in this cat.

"Do you think I can?" she asks Leanora. "I don't know the first thing about fighting. And if I make an appearance in front of everyone, then…"

"Listen, you'll do fine. There's no threat and I have your back on this one. Like I have a choice, but I have a job to do for the King of Thundera. A destiny that must be done. Now, listen to me for I'll tell you on what you must do to get inside of the palace."

"Go inside?!" Britney hated that idea. "(This cat has chosen the wrong girl to do all of this!)"

Leanora tries to keep Britney calm to get through this mess.

"Be silence and listen. Because I hate to repeat myself about things more than once…"

As Leanora pointed out for Britney while explaining on what she must do to get inside. From grabbing a random clothing type of hoodie to place around her, walk around the village calm and quietly to slowly reaching to the palace, show the guards who are cat-like people the Ring of Shoran to them, and see the king for they will protect her once they know that she was destined to aid them in a war that might soon follow. Britney has gotten everything down from Leanora's words; now she must do the rest on her own.

"Are you sure…?" questioned Britney.

"You can do this. Once you get inside, I'll do the rest of the talking in spirit form if I must. Now, let's not waste any more time. Get to it!"

And so, Britney gives it a try, still afraid to but she'll listen to Leanora's words to get this whole thing over and done with.

"Okay, I'll go. Just don't be so harsh on me…!"

"You'll get use to me in no time." said the cat. "Now, it's time. To the castle."

As Leanora guides Britney through all of this, she gives it a shot. As she grabs the hood to hide herself from the other creatures…she walks into the village to walk right to the direction of the castle calmly and slowly. Looking around to look nice all over the place from shops, friendly gathering, looking happy and such, it didn't look too bad for Britney to see that they were all acting like humans and not feel much scared to be seeing all of this. So far, so good…Just then, a random cat person who was stealing something to out run a shop owner to hit another person to fall for Britney to trip on something; she was unharmed from that but not after breaking a royal statue by accident to have her hand out. The others stared to see that the ring, they think she just stole it just now which belongs to the Thundera Kingdom. Well, not really. She found it on her Earth to come to her first.

"(Oh, no…!)"

"Thief! Thief!" one creature said out loud.

Soon the royal cat guards surround Britney with spears to be pointed at her.

"Ah! I'm not a thief!" she explains. "I swear! I come in peace-!" Her hood comes off to appear to be human to everyone else to be surprised to not see someone like her type of living creature before, now the cats really wanted to know about her.

"If you're not a thief, then what are you?" one of the guards demanded to know.

"Are you good with the Thundera kingdom, or an enemy?"

Britney shows her ring out to prove in her innocent to stop the real thief by throwing a statue piece at his head, he was caught and she puts her hands up to show that she has come in peace to them all.

"(The ring…)" Britney shows and tells. "I have the Ring of Shoran on my finger! I've come to aid the King of Thundera of a destiny from my world to be heard in yours to protect! For I am a living creature known as a human!" she tries putting up a strong performance. "(Stay strong, Britney…! You can do this…) I am good and I'm not a thief! This ring appeared before me today! For I was brought here by a Legend Warrior of the Fearsome Beast, Leanora!"

Once Britney said that 'though she was too scared to speak or unable to move', the cats were stunned to be down on their knees and bowing to her like she was some type of goddess or something. To the guards as well, they had to take her safely to their kingdom to see what their king had to say about this.

"It can't be…!"

"If this 'human' is telling truth, then we'll know more if King Claudus sees this for himself." one guard said to the others. "Let's obtain her right away."

And so they do, but tried to be friendly towards Britney.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" she panics.

"Come with us quietly without putting up a fight, and we might go easy on you, human. If what you're saying's true." one guard ties her up just in case. "Sorry if we're doing this to you. But for now, this is for our safety and the kingdom's."

Britney sees that she was not a enemy to them, but she still had to go with them quietly and calmly without putting up a fight.

"I understand. (At least they don't see me as a threat to them. Thank goodness!)"

The first part was 'sort of' easy for Britney to gain some of the cat people their trusts 'to the others to find her to be a goddess suddenly', as she was taken to the Thundera palace right away while she was all tied up by hand and with a chain around her neck 'just in case to them if she did anything offensive'. Entering inside of the kingdom to look amazing of any other palace she has ever come across and to see up close in her life time, beautiful and all with lots of other cat-like people working for their king; for one guard to report about Britney's arrival for Claudus wanted to see for himself along with his two sons' name Tygra and Lion-O, and his helper Jaga too as they wanted to learn more about the human who has come from another world. All of it…Leanora will appear from Britney's body as a spirit form to help her out, but will that be enough?

Placing Britney down on the floor to be on her knees to address the king for Britney 'and Leanora' see it all the kingdom of Thundera for their king to take his seat while his two sons 'for one was a tiger than the real one was another young lion-type of person' and the other was a different but old cat to be loyal to his king. The other maiden female cats of maids make sure to check on Britney to see if she wasn't ill or carrying any type of weapon to double check a bit more, she was then all good to go.

"You, human, shall only speak when spoken to. Is that clear?"

I think the guard has made his point 'from his spear weapon' very clear towards Britney.

"Okay…! Yes!" she tries to remain calm. "(Sounds like they're trying to threaten me, I think I can get the point of theirs. From overly protected way too much.)"

One member cat blows on his horn to make a tune for the other to be speaking for Claudus to appear before Britney and Leanora to see before them.

"Now entering! Our King and ruler of Thundera…! King Claudus!" the guard addresses to the loyalty members. "Along with his two faithful sons, Tygra and Lion-O. And the head of Thundera's Cleric warriors, possessing knowledge of ancient secrets to Claudus's trust worth member, Jaga!"

As Claudus has a seat in his throne for him to see Britney as a different species towards him. Jaga was interest to see that she wasn't a threat, as Tygra didn't look like he cared, and Lion-O was surprised.

"What is she…?" Tygra questions himself.

"I sense something to be from a world of humans that she is." so says Jaga. "She has come as a friend to all of us in Thundera."

"I never thought I would see a brand-new creature of this 'human' before." Lion-O was more interested on his end. "Some say she's a goddess of some kind."

But Tygra didn't think so to be a made up story.

"Like she would ever become one in our home land."

"Really, Tygra?" Lion-O said to his older step-brother. "Always behaving to always doubting more about everything new at first."

"I'm just saying…" he said back.

Soon, everyone bows as Britney tries to as well while she was tied up and all.

"Ah! (Don't behead me…!)"

"Human with the Ring of Shoran." The king speaks up. "I am Claudus, King of Thundera. You say that you've come from a different universe of your kind to enter in to ours. What for? Why do you have the Ring of Shoran in your pawn? Speak up!"

Britney does so as Claudus commands her to say something.

"Yes, your majesty!" she tells him everything that Leanora told her to say. "(Well, here goes nothing…!) My name is Britney Storms. I've come from another dimension known as Earth, different from your world and such, but I am a friend who has transported here by the help from a creature of the Legend Warrior of the Fearsome Beast, Leanora. For which I've saved her life as she saved mine when I got injured back at my world; she's inside of me as we speak and this ring to make me have ears, a tail, and claws of your kind…I don't fully understand the mess that I'm in for she and I wish to aid you, as I'm recovering and so is Leanora who has come to my world to find a human like myself to help your kingdom. I don't know on how to get back to my world, so please don't treat me like a monster…I beg of you! I'm just a teenager who's afraid and I wish not to be a hero!"

For Britney's tears and looking scared shows the truth for Claudus to believe in her, soon Leanora 'in spirit' appears from the ring to speak up next.

"I'm afraid she's telling the truth, my king." She said.

To everyone's surprise, they were a bit jumpy at first…

"What type of magic is this?" Claudus demanded to know.

"My king, wait." Jaga speaks up next. "I think this human calling herself Britney is telling us the truth. The Legend Warrior of the Fearsome Beast has returned, Leanora herself. It is her!"

Now they believe and see from Britney to be right all along for others but the four to bow before their hero who was alive and well.

"You're right, Jaga…!" With the king left speechless, so were his two sons.

"Leanora…?" Lion-O was lost.

"Haven't you heard about Leanora, Lion-O?" Tygra questions his younger step-brother.

"What? It's news to me."

Soon, the older brother explains the rest.

"She's a legend! Leanora, the Fearsome Beast who's one of the four Legend Warriors. They say that she and her followers fought hard to protect Thundera for many centuries from a cat like she is; there was also a dog, a fox, and a rat. She was one of the bravest female kinds of the rare white tiger types from my long-loss cousins…She falls in love with that other member who's the dog, their love was strong to face in any battles, or the toughest wars there was without losing; until the last one killed them all but Leanora in the end, still unknown about her lover the dog warrior along with both the fox and the rat to still be alive today or not. So says the rumors. That's all I heard of from Father."

Now Lion-O knows it all.

"I guess the legends are true, she's alive…I think. She looks like a ghost." He said.

Leanora speaks up next to Claudus and everyone else in the room.

"It's been ages, my king, but as you can barely see…I am still alive. Well, from where I am being very real." She explains. "I have gotten hurt in search of my former lover, Leon, but with no luck to still be trying. As we two from the four of the Legend Warriors can have the power to travel through different dimensional areas such as Earth, much different from this planet. I apologize for leaving without telling you about my survival, but I had to recover to ask for some help from a special human; and luck would have it, I've found the Ring of Shoran for this human girl to be the chosen one to aid your kingdom and this world, of all worlds from evil. The lizards or anything turning against us. Britney has saved me and I'm saving her back to be in her body to have my powers. I'm unable to show my flesh until I make a full recovery, until then I'm stuck with this human. Although she knows nothing but her to always be scared and acting like a cowardly, she means well with a pure heart to be any use to all of us. That I can promise you, treat Britney Storms with respect as you do for me and the others."

"Hey! I told you that I didn't sign up for this!" Britney said to the tiger spirit.

Leanora just grins at her to still care deep down that it had to happen by chance only that was fate, not by luck.

"You take on what's do, Britney. Welcome to your destiny." She turns to her king again. "So please, your majesty, grant this wish by my words…and for Britney to become a warrior, treat her like you treat your people with kindness. Just until I soon return one day maybe?"

From the words of a warrior from Third Earth for Claudus to be thinking about this very carefully, with Jaga sensing some good from Britney….

"Sir, I think this human will be very liable in our kingdom." Jaga said to his king. "Her powers can be very useful to help her face her fears and the return of Leanora to come back in her original body. I shall train her if our hero will lead us to victory and protection towards this world."

If Claudus trusts in Jaga's words to feel out Britney and Leanora to be speaking the truth, then he allows it.

"Enough! I've decided…Human Britney, you shall remain in our kingdom as a guest. Jaga will be training you to get use to your new abilities from the ring's powers. So keep that on your finger - always! Follow the rules and no harm will come towards your life or Leanora's, don't leave outside of this palace unless accompanied by anyone who works for me or one of my two sons Lion-O, soon to be Prince ruler of Thundera and/or Tygra, my fearsome warrior and eldest in my royal family. Also, don't cause any trouble or so help me…!" Claudus calms himself. "Are we clear?"

I think Britney has gotten everything loud and clear.

"(Scary!) Yes, my king…!"

The guards force Britney back on her feet by pulling her by the collar on her neck that was a bit too tight, like she was a pet of some kind.

"Rise on your feet, human." The guard said to her.

"Ouch! You're hurting me…!" she said.

Lion-O didn't want to see something like this to happen to someone as innocent as Britney was, so he tells the guards to treat her with respect.

"Stop that!" he said. "Don't treat that human like a pet! Release her, she should have the rights to roam around our palace. Father, you could try showing some respect on this girl." Lion-O begs of his father. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Lion-O!" Tygra disagrees.

But for Jaga to sense some good and trust in Leanora's words as well to be more trust worthy to his point of view, Claudus allows it.

"Tygra, it's fine. Release her!"

And with that, Britney was untied and collar free to roam around the palace or anywhere in the village if accompanied by any member of a Thunderian.

"Lucky you…" Leanora said. "Welcome to Third Earth, Britney."

Though all was well and for Britney to settle in to still be afraid to duck and cover into a ball. Poor Britney. As Tygra didn't care less to leave the room.

"I'm out of here." He said. "Good luck, human."

Britney was freaking out ten times more now.

"No…No…! (What have I gotten myself in to?)"

A bit rude huh, don't you think…? With Claudus to not say anything and Jaga feeling sorry for her, same with Lion-O to go over to Britney to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing really for Leanora knows that she was the one that can change everything for the greater good. Well, soon enough she will face her fears…she just doesn't know about it yet.

"Hey, Britney's your name, isn't it? I'm Lion-O. Forgive my brother Tygra. He doesn't mean to say those things. You'll get use to him, he is my older step-brother and all." said Lion-O to try reaching out to her. "Come on. Don't be afraid. If you want, I'll help you get through this. It'll be fine."

Britney slowly looks at Lion-O to believe in him and his words to come out of hiding, so she takes his hand to get back up her feet. Not bad so far…

"Nice to meet you, Lion-O."

Claudus speaks up again to say something else to Britney.

"Human Britney, if you wish to live among us, then you must dress like us." said the king. "My maids will aid you to bathe yourself, having new clothes over those strange ones, and then you'll eat. Jaga will train you from time to time, for you will be brave and strong as Leanora is one of the bravest warriors on Third Earth and who's now healing inside of your body temporarily. Having the Ring of Shoran is a lot of responsibility to wield and to control with a power of our kind. Have we come to an understanding?"

Britney does for she follows the rules very well, to have no choice but to go along with this whole mess.

"(Leanora, you helped me and I guess it's only right to help you out in return.)" Britney understands it all. "Very well, my king. I'll do my best to train my hardest since I'm very skillful…and I'll try facing with my fears sooner or later, and I follow the rules very well. Thank you again."

Seems that Claudus understood everything to trust in Britney.

"Then we welcome you to Thundera, Ms. Storms." said Jaga. "You'll do wonderful."

"Indeed." said Claudus. "Leanora, see that you'll keep your word to this human and her destinies. Now, please go tidy up."

The maids help Britney to do so right away to be walking around the nice palace to see the rest. As she was a guest to be treated with respect 'and not as a pet', for training and such to do real soon with Jaga's help and Leanora guiding her. Until she makes a full recovery. She seems to be less afraid so far to get use to a whole new world to be living in and she wasn't alone in this; for Tygra watches Britney making herself at home, Claudus to see the rest for himself, as Jaga wanted to learn more, and Lion-O to get use in seeing a human girl.

"So, that's a human. Britney Storms." said Lion-O. "From a different world than ours, huh?"

"Very interesting, isn't she, Lion-O?" Jaga asks him.

"She is…"

Well, besides Leanora who's back to her world 'kind of' to try getting to know on who she was so far', how will Britney fit in? From the ring to keep on her since it wouldn't come off her finger either way…she gets new clothes to wear after taking a nice bath from a pretty tub for girls only, so I think she'll be alright on the first day. Just getting use to things on Third Earth first before she can settle in to be training soon enough. From her cat ears, tail, and claws to be used to. So says Leanora to say so from the reflection in the bath waters for Britney to hear and see her animal spirit loud and clear.

"Once they're done helping you out, Britney, you can thank me later." being a bit of a snob again for Leanora to prove her point towards Britney to get the point already.

"I get it, alright Leanora?" she cleans herself up. "I'll do my best, but it won't be perfect. (No thank you, no need to rush in.)"

True, so true on that. Ever heard of the old saying like 'hold your horses'? Guess not for Leanora, that's for sure. Still, this was only the beginning for Britney to be ready on what's to come…as one creature to wonder around the palace. A cat-like creature to be very cute name Snarf. Aw…I love this one better in this series, he's so cute!


	3. Humans and Cats alike

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 3 – Humans and Cats alike

Well now…so far on Third Earth in Thundera kingdom for Britney to wine up in another dimension 'as Leanora saved her to recover her powers from Britney's body to become a half cat of a human girl', and having the power of the Ring of Shoran on her to use to protect the world of the cats and other creatures who are a lot like humans, just in their way of living differently. Scared, but she won't be alone to stay in King Claudus's palace for Jaga to soon train her and face her fears little by little; for Tygra has trouble trusting another creature like Britney was to be different 'not to Jaga or Lion-O though'. And Leanora might be a push over that she's one of the four Fearsome Beast of the Legend Warriors, but she means well with more reasons than she is known for so far…More on that part later.

As Britney was getting use to having Leanora's spirit, the ring as well, along with a tail, claws, and ears of a cat – she seems to be doing fine to be fitting in. After bathing to eat something of their type of food in the kitchen, the royal chef was nice to hand the things for Britney to eat; she was a little uptight about her body to stay in perfect shape.

"Is this food…?" she questions herself. "Its so different…"

"You eat what you solid." said Leanora. "I eat what you do, Britney, so get used to it. In my world, it tastes the same as yours, less fattening though on some parts. I should know when I was in your world."

The chef wanted Britney to at least eat something.

"It's good for you, Ms. Storms. Good for the body and the mind." said the chef. "And you as a woman, you can still get the filling but you'll still stay in good shape. No making yourself puke please…"

Britney tries a piece and it tastes very good to eat the rest little by little, making the chef very happy.

"It's good. Taste just like turkey." She said.

"Told you so…" Leanora was smirking again.

"From the water is so fresh, the fruits are juicer in a good way, and the veggies, there's something else to keep my body in perfect shape! Not bad!"

Well, at least the food tasted normal as other Earth did to Britney for she was enjoying it all and had her fill. After that, one of the maids had her new clothes all set to go in the spare room she was staying in.

"Ms. Storms. Your news clothes are all set for you when you're ready to change."

"Oh!" she had to get use to the whole royalty thing. "Thank you."

Seems that Britney gets to wear a nice genie-like outfit that some of the royal Thunderians wear in the kingdom, 'kind of like Shantae's outfit', except I imagine hers to be the color of black and blue with a symbol to be place around her head to be shown of the Thunderian symbol. She likes it from looking at her new outfit in the mirror.

"Good choice of an outfit to be wearing." said Leanora. "Black and blue of a beat down towards your enemies, and my two favorite colors."

"Leanora, I just happen to like it." Britney said in her opinion. "It's nice. I can move around in it just fine. And the ring is very water proof."

From the Ring of Shoran to still have on Britney's finger 'and it was still stuck' it was a special one. Now was the time to get her training started.

"Let's get going, Britney. You don't want to be late on your first training day, right…? Or aren't you still afraid as a real life scardey-cat?"

Britney had to at least try.

"Hey! I did a lot of P.E. to be good at something, Leanora."

"And I'm just pulling your tail." said the spirit creature. "Just do what Jaga or anyone with him tells you what to do. No wussing out."

"Okay! I get it…I'll give it my all." Britney heads on outside. "Don't pressure me please."

I think from Leanora's odd behavior that she was giving Britney a hard time could only mean that she really cares for her deep down. Entering in the training room of the Thundera's Cleric where Jaga welcomes Britney to begin, although she was nervous to try to put on a brave face the best she could.

"Ah, welcome, Ms. Storms." Jaga was pleased to see Britney. "Come on inside. We'll begin our first session of your training." He was very nice for Britney who was a different species to him.

"Thank you, Jaga." She was all set to go. "I never trained to become a fighter before…"

"But she will soon enough!" so says Leanora.

Jaga just laughs to know that this was very new to her.

"That's quite alright. Be calm and all will be easier for you once you harness the power of the ring, the Ring of Shoran. Seeing the jewel on it reminds me of the Sword of Omens, for those two make a powerful weapon when combined together in battle."

That was something new for Britney to hear about that part.

"The sword that King Claudus has?"

"Indeed." answer Jaga. "Now, we shall begin your training by you becoming one with the cat like us?"

As Jaga sets up lots of logs of wood to be standing up 'and Britney to have her ears, tail, and claws out again', she sees on what she had to do.

"Ah!" she tries to hide them from embarrassment. "Really?! Be one like you?"

"No need to be shy, Ms. Storms. It's quite healthy. All you need to do with concentrate from the ring to use your claws, and with fast speed can cut down these logs in half. Training…Is all it takes to become a full flesh cat." Jaga moves aside to let Britney to the rest. "Whenever you're ready."

So, the goal was on Britney's first training was to slash all the logs that were standing in front of her by controlling the cat from inside of Britney's entire body.

"(Alright, I'll do my best…)" Britney gives it a shot to try to concentrate the best she could. "Here I go-! Ah!" But she trips on the floor to feel a shame about it as Tygra was watching all of this, and so was a student to Jaga name Cheetara as well.

"No worries, this is training after all. Keep on trying, Ms. Storms." Jaga knows that she can do it.

"Concentrate…Concentrate…" Britney tries to as she got out the claws to move in slowly near the logs. "Ah, man!"

"Just keep on doing it." Jaga said to her. "You'll get it in no time."

As Britney was trying to do that to get it down, Leanora couldn't watch this to give her new human partner some advice. Also, both Lion-O and Snarf were watching the rest from the other side from on top of the building as well.

"Hey, Britney. Get on with it already. Oh, wait…you can't! Can't you?!"

"Not now, Leanora…" Britney tries concentrating.

Well, this time she sees that Britney really wanted to do this deep down to try giving some advice on how to do it easily.

"Just hear me out first…" Leanora tells her. "You have a special half breed kind of gift for only you can unlock it from that ring of yours, you need to reach out for that from your own body." she feels Britney unleashing that type of power. "There, now you can do the rest. Remember this to not go to waste."

Seems that Leanora's words were serious, so Britney gives it a shot again. Closing her eyes, clearing her mind, showing off her half-like cat claws out from her fingernails, to feel out on what was in front of her…she then opens her eyes to see a flash of light in seconds, and it happened. Britney has moved as fast like cat to cut down the logs in half! Lion-O was even more amazed by this to cheer Britney on.

"You see, Ms. Storms? You've done it."

Britney couldn't believe in it.

"I did?" she sees it to believe in it. "Ah! Alright, I've done it!" Britney then notice something was off. "Excuse me, Jaga, but why's the room upside down?"

Leanora's spirit pointed out with her tail that it was the other way around.

"Ah, Britney…You're the one who's upside down right now." She said. "(And yet, she did it on her own. All by instinct.)"

To Leanora and Jaga's surprise 'and the other four to be seeing all of this', Britney was hanging upside down from the walls. Freaking out to feel like she was about fall, her claws kept her to still be staying up there. Jumping from one wall to another in quick paste. Britney was doing all of this by luck.

"Oh, no! I don't want to fall!" she said to be freaking out.

"Wait, Ms. Storms, you're not!" Jaga said to her calmly. "Look, your reflexes are keeping you from falling down."

He was right! Britney was doing everything from jumping to run up in a fast speed like cat to be running around the side walls and climbing on the ceilings.

"Hey…yeah, I am. This is amazing!" Britney was enjoying this to almost trip at some point but didn't this time. "I can get the hang of this. Yeah! (Maybe there's luck for me here after all. I can do this, practice makes perfect, right?)"

To Tygra, Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Jaga, and Leanora's surprise to be seeing Britney to be doing very well on her first day, it was a starting process. More training to do 'I guess' for this girl.

"(Amazing…Simply and truly amazing…)" surprised Jaga. "(I think this special human girl can do this, little steps at a time.)"

From climbing, speed, reflexes, and strike attacks for Britney to be doing well to keep it up once a day. And such, she needed a break too occasionally as the Ring of Shoran was glowing to be more bounded by Britney to try her hardest still; as she was touring around the other parts of the palace hours later to like the rooms for Leanora to explain on what was what to then be bumping into Tygra from down the hallways.

"Ah! Sorry about that, Tygra. Please excuse me." She bows to him.

Tygra just walks away to mind his own business to at least leave Britney with a word of advice.

"Glad you're on our side, Britney. Just keep it that way."

Britney didn't think that the others would like her so far, but this made her happy a little. Continue to tour around some more…she comes across a cat 'being Snarf' who was approaching to her on his own since he was sometimes shy around others.

"A cat?"

It only acts and says a 'Snarf' type of meowing for this creature as it slowly walks up to her.

"It's no ordinary cat, Britney, this creature is unknown to anyone else in this kingdom or outside of it." explain Leanora. "All I know about this little beast is that he's very loyal towards Lion-O the most for what I can tell, so try not to treat him like your house pet back in your world."

"Why not? I think he's cute." said Britney.

"You mean Snarf?" confused Leanora. "Seriously?"

Britney puts her hand out to Snarf to let him come to her slowly like she does with her pet cat Shoe back home. He walks next to Britney to be smelling her hand and then Snarf smiles to be purring her hand to really like her for her to be so friendly.

"Aw…you're so cute, Snarf. My name is Britney Storms." She pats Snarf to be loving it. "I hope that you and I can become friends."

After those two to got to know each other, Snarf walks around the hallways to try leading Britney somewhere.

"Looks like Snarf wants for you to follow him." Leanora could tell.

"Okay, I'm right behind you, Snarf. Lead the way." Snarf takes Britney somewhere for her and Leanora to follow throughout the long hallways of the palace, to the many rooms for the little creature goes into one special room for Britney to follow Snarf. "(I wonder what Snarf wanted to show me?)" Britney looks around the nice-looking room. "(This room looks different from the guest room that I'm in.)"

Snarf sees Lion-O to be in his room to go up and says hi to him. Soon enough so do both Britney and Leanora to be brought to the prince of Thundera himself, so that's where he brought her to see Lion-O.

"There you are, Snarf. How goes it, buddy?" he pats Snarf to then sees Britney to be happy to see her again. "It's you."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Britney felt shy. "I just followed your friend to lead me to you! In your room! (Remember, in this world they are your friend and they are not pets. Just keep telling yourself that, Britney.)"

Snarf was happy to become Britney's tour guide.

"Yeah, she did, Prince of Thundera…" Leanora had to rub it in at Britney to make things worse.

"Not now, Leanora, please?" Britney asked nicely. "Is this your room?"

"It is." Lion-O said to try talking to Britney in person. "No use standing around. Come on in, let's talk for a while, you do need some break from your training, right? Have a seat."

Looks like Britney was going to get to know Lion-O and Snarf in one day.

"You want to talk to me?"

"It's fine."

And so, she does just that on the bed to sit next to Lion-O to feel a bit nervous to try to remain calm. Snarf just sits in the middle while Leanora 'tries' to mind her own business from them.

"Go ahead, Britney…" the white tiger teases her.

"Leanora!" Britney tries not to freak out to say so to Lion-O. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. I think your spiritual friend needs to give us some alone time, if you would be so kind…!"

With Lion-O saying that, she lies down outside near window to see that Britney needed to get to know others on Third Earth little by little. So Leanora leaves the two be while Snarf was taking a little cat nap.

"(Well, well…this is something new.)"

Now with that silly thing's taken care of 'for Leanora to get the point to still be playing around', Britney now has some moment time to get to say hi to Lion-O who helped her out when she entered the castle. This should be interesting…

"Thanks, Lion-O." Britney smiles. "Sorry, Leanora means well…"

"Yeah, I know. Still, I'm surprise that someone like her is still alive." said Lion-O. "Either way…seeing a human that you are…there's nothing much different from me and the others in the kingdom who are all cats."

"Why is that?"

An easy question for Lion-O to answer that part.

"They think, feel, do things, and so much more the way we always do. That's how." He said. "My Father and Tygra can be…hard to try to trust in others, but with that Ring of Shoran and Leanora by your side, you'll do fine becoming a warrior of Thundera."

He was right!

"I see…That does make perfect sense. You live normally the way that my kind do back on Earth. Amazing how Third Earth is." She enjoys the view from the window. "I love nature. Other animals in my world were like pets, or things to save to live on, or sometimes…to eat. Though I hate to admit that part, some were hunted down for food or for sports. I hate the sports one, its just sad…"

This was new for Lion-O to learn about from Britney's world.

"So different. And you love nature and other living things?" Lion-O asks her.

"I do." She answers. "I love on how they live, breathe, wonder anywhere all over the lands, and such…I hope it's like it but different in your world. Of course, I'll treat them like others!"

Britney was afraid to offend Lion-O there, but she didn't for him to laugh with her instead.

"Why are you apologizing so much? It's fine. You'll get use to this world."

"Thanks, Lion-O. I just hope to help in any way I can and to be sure that my family will be all right back on my Earth." said Britney to be thinking about them. "Always afraid to do everything else when I was growing up. Taking things to scare me a lot from sports, making things, cooking, getting outside a lot more, and such from today's modern machines-!"

"Wait!" Lion-O stops Britney on one thing. "Your world has machines?"

"Yes…they do…"

Lion-O was happy to hear about that part, and it was news to Britney to never look so happy before.

"Wow! It must be great in your world! I'm so jealous! In this world, machines are treasures for me to collect!" Lion-O got shy when he said that to her. "It just something I like…Like you, Britney, with loving nature and living creatures. When you think about it…"

"Yes, you're right. For you and me…"

The two say it together at the same time.

"Are the same!"

Once they said that, they laugh together. To talk more about each other one at a time for Britney and Lion-O to be getting along, as Snarf and Leanora were listening in to everything they were saying: for there were also the same age to both are seventeen years old, liking things from machines and animals, Britney tells Lion-O about going to high school to also having an older brother to be an engineer in college, with a house cat, and a great mother and father. As he tells her about his adopted older brother Tygra was raised in the kingdom with his father and his mother sadly pass away when he was a baby and having Snarf with Lion-O wherever he goes. Explaining what a movie was, video games, and what kids do as Lion-O tells about magic, the many wars that happened from the past, and such to Britney as each of them were enjoying each others stories for hours to be going on; and for Leanora to feel something out from Britney to feel more calm around Lion-O, as he felt the same to befriend a human like she was.

"Wow, we've been talking for a long time now." Lion-O notices. "Haven't we?"

"Yes…I mean, yes! We have been." She said back. "We should do this more often when I'm not busy training a lot."

"But your powers are amazing. In fact, I'll rule over Thundera for my Father real soon, I'll be wielding the Sword of Omens."

She has heard about it.

"The weapon similar like my ring is?" said Britney. "So you're training too."

"I have been, yes."

The two were really getting along with each other.

"Man…Listen to me, talking to a prince like you, Lion-O. I don't need this much attention as the chosen one." Britney was nervous again, for Lion-O didn't think so at all.

"What are you talking about?" he asks her. "I don't mind. Royalist's not my thing. I mean, there are nice looking female cats to go around, I admit…! But come on! They're not as…well, nothing compared to you."

"Really?" Britney was surprise to hear that from someone like Lion-O. "Well, that's nice of you to say that to me, Lion-O, you're the first one to care."

"I am?" he was very surprised. "And you're the first human-! Or rather, the first girl who ever talked to me like this. We should do this a lot more."

"Yes, we should."

With them to be staring at each other and Snarf getting in the middle to join in, Lion-O had something else to say to Britney next.

"Hey! How about this, we'll hang out from time to time. After your training, I'll take you to explore Thundera both you and I." he said. "You can't leave unless anyone from the kingdom to have someone to tag along with. I don't want for you to get in to trouble."

"I like that." She said with a smile on her face. "Let's do that, Lion-O."

They shake hands for Snarf to be jumping on Britney's lap and Lion-O placing a kiss on her hand to be really blushing, cute.

"Anything for you, milady."

For the two have planned for it, all was good to feel more safe in the kingdom to be making some new friends and such from the outside and inside of the palace so far. As the next day for Britney to be sleeping well in the guest room and for Leanora to get her out of bed; well Snarf takes care of that part to get ready to take a bath, eat, and do more training again.

"Hey! Come on, Snarf!" Britney laughs. "I'm up, you silly. Thanks."

Like a cute cat, he was for Britney to get along with Snarf. Britney was ready to do more training by controlling the animal spirit of Leanora and the ring to still get used to. In the training room, she sees a note left by Jaga who was the best for a few days to help her out; but one of his students was going to aid her in a few minutes to show herself who's a woman of a female cat-like person for those two waited for her.

"Another member who'll teach you everything I see…I wonder who it'll be?" Leanora questions herself. "She must be powerful and skillful to be a student of Jaga's."

"You think so?" Britney asks Leanora.

"I have a key sense of these things sometimes so, who knows really. Guess we'll soon find out in a second."

What did the white tiger mean? Just as the door opens out of nowhere for a powerful gust of wind to blow Britney's hair to be moving all over for her and Leanora to see that someone just enter in the room, and was moving all over for the two to follow. Leanora was one thing, and Britney was surprised to be seeing this before her very eyes the most.

"(Huh? So, fast! This must be the student that Jaga mentioned in the note. I felt her coming in as Leanora did too, this ring has so much power…)"

The wind then slows down for that person to appears, it was none other than Cheetara to make a scene for her amazing skills and beauty was so cool. I like her, in an awesome female character in the show that I've seen so far.

"So, you're the human I've heard so much about from King Claudus and Jaga himself." She said. "The one with the Fearsome Beast of Legend Warriors Leanora to be recovering with this girl. On behave of my Master Jaga, I Cheetara am here to train you, Britney Storms."

Britney was amazed on how Cheetara was.

"Cheetara's your name? And you move so fast! Amazing…!" she said to try to calm herself down. "Sorry, it's nice to meet you, Cheetara. What else is there for me to learn from Leanora inside of me and the ring?"

Besides clearing the mind, using the claws, climbing up walls, and moving fast to jump as well…there was also self-defense to do next. For Cheetara will teach her on everything from that part with her fighting skills.

"Self-defense." She said to striking at Britney to block her staff in time from hitting her.

"Huh?!"

"Nice reflexes." said Leanora.

"She just attacked me out of nowhere!"

Well, I think that was the whole point for Britney to move backwards for Cheetara to keep on going for her arms were Britney's only counter moves by far to be using. Even for Leanora to sense this whole thing coming before Britney could.

"(Well, that's the whole point in self-defense, isn't it?)"

Not bad on the first reflex from Britney to be doing to defend herself against Cheetara's attacks.

"Not bad on your first try." said Cheetara. "Let's keep at it. Come at me, and don't hold back even if I'm not the enemy. This your training…Here I come!"

Britney tries to give it her all to punch and kick Cheetara as much as she could 'at first', to let her guard down for her to get knock down again. So close she was.

"What was that?" Leanora argued. "She said not to hold back!"

"This is my first time to be learning this, okay?"

Cheetara helps Britney back on her feet to continue to learn self-defense, for she'll get better at it somehow.

"You'll get use to this, trust me. It happened to me when I first started out. You can do this, Britney, now come at me again." said Cheetara. "We're doing this one step at a time."

"I'll try…"

Britney does it to at least make contact of a punch close to Cheetara's cheekbone to touch to still go down from her fast speed kick at that, but she was ready for more to keep on trying? For the two give it their all as Leanora was amazed on how well Britney was getting good at it, so far it was too slowly – with some time for the power of the ring can do much more with the inner beast who was recovering in a human girl 'besides having the ears, the tail, and the claws'.

"Look at that, this girl won't be backing down now." Leanora was somewhat surprised. "(Maybe I did make the right choice to choose this human. There may be some hope left.)"

I sure hope this warrior beast was right. As Britney kept on going to get better without holding anything back against Cheetara, and then hanging out with Lion-O and Snarf to travel outside of the kingdom for the past six days now; from training for Britney to control her powers and fighting to be getting better for the past six days to get 'kind of' better. As well as loving the view of the area of Third Earth for Britney and Lion-O to be spending some time together and sometimes with Snarf who loves tagging along. As well as Jaga teaching her the ways from the book of the war and such to learn a lot 'for Britney was smart to learn so much day after day', and still training to be doing well in fighting. Even for the Ring of Shoran and Leanora's powers to learn and think fast like a warrior and an animal does for Britney to keep at it without giving up. Though clumsy and nervous sometimes to get back up again and again, for she will show promises with the Thundera kingdom, and for Tygra was kind enough to hand her very own weapon to have on the sixth day after her training for today so hard.

"Oh, hello Tygra." Britney greets him. "What are you showing me?"

"Well, you have your skills, abilities with some work, and clothing. All you need now from here is your own weapon." He said to show Britney on what was there. "You have one choice out of these four."

Looking at the weapons carefully to Britney's choosing between twin daggers, a long spear, a boomerang-like blade, or a bow with some arrows with it. What will Britney choose? Well, the ring chooses for her when she moves her hand near the boomerang for the ring was glowing up brightly and for Leanora to sense some good things about that type of weapon.

"The Razor of the Sabretooth, good choice. Made from the fallen warriors of metal combine with the claws to create something that sharp to cut through anything, and it can move with the speed of lightning when aimed well. You can do pretty good with it, huh Britney?"

Leanora was teasing Britney again 'but she was serious about the weapon itself'. And with it, Britney likes it to feel right for her to have a holder from the weapon's handle.

"You know what? This one feels right for me." She swings it around her hands to stay without letting go of it. "I'll take this one."

A wise choice that she has chosen to Tygra's surprise 'without admitting it to her though'.

"Nice." He changes his attitude a little to be blushing. "I mean…not bad for a human like yourself…Just make sure to use that for emergencies, alright?"

"I will. Thanks."

Britney finishes with her training to do much better this time, though still nervous and clumsy…she means well to be getting better from controlling her powers, fighting skills, and handling her new weapon very well. For Tygra has been watching her 'like Claudus, Jaga, Lion-O, and Snarf were doing the same', they see that she was getting there. After another well-done of non-stop training for her and Cheetara to be sparing, they call it a day for her to meet up with both Lion-O and Snarf; from outside of the palace he wanted to take Britney 'as well as Leanora to see' to the village next. Something very special for Lion-O to show her about the other machines that he was collecting. Snarf sees Britney to be pointing her out to his friend.

"Thanks, Snarf." He patted his friend to be waving to Britney. "Hey! Britney!"

"Oh, Lion-O! Snarf!" she sees them. "Sorry, I was just finish training just now with my new weapon." Britney shows it to the two.

"Nice choice. Just try to not poke someone's eye out."

"I'm careful." Britney laughs. "So now that we have some more free time today, you said you wanted to show me something from the village? What is it?"

"It's something that I enjoy collecting, well…I want to explore the village with you before I take you there."

She takes Lion-O's hand to do just that…and puts on her hood to be fine walking around the village, some of the cat people have trouble understanding a different creature like Britney was as a human.

"That's fine…"

Leanora knows of the look on her face for Snarf sees that others might still be afraid to be judging her, but Lion-O has got Britney's back.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else from judging you, Britney. I won't allow for it to happen." He said. "I got your back."

Now Britney was feeling a bit better.

"Really…?" she was surprised to hear that.

"Well, you heard the prince himself." said Leanora. "Now get going, Britney! Go have some fun if you're staying on Third Earth. Go already!"

And for that, the three do so with Leanora in spirit to be following them…

"Okay, Leanora, I'm going! Come on, Lion-O. Let's go, Snarf."

"That a girl." said Lion-O. "Hey, Snarf, between you and me…I'm starting to like Britney."

Snarf agrees with Lion-O on that part as they and Britney headed out for she felt a bit better now walking around the village for all the other cats to be having a normal day all over from shopping areas, their homes, hanging out, and such to be building things all over. It was a nice day to be doing so; as well as both Leanora and Britney already know that today was Lion-O's day to be doing real soon later on for his training to happen to rule the kingdom with his father as prince to soon becoming the next king of Thundera. But for now, it was some fun time. Cheetara watches the three from afar to see that they were getting along, same with Tygra while training in his own way 'to be thinking about Britney a lot lately'. So yeah, for someone was coming back from afar of some other land to arrive back at the kingdom soon enough, and then some…Another Thundera warrior will soon be showing himself. With something to be good, but something bad to soon be lurking around as well. What could it be?


	4. Omens

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 4 – Omens

Well, not bad for the worried Britney Storms who's clumsy and scared to be such a caring human girl to be getting better at things to become a fine warrior for Thundera 'from the power of Leanora with her body of a cat and the Ring of Shoran', along with her new Boomerang-like blade type of weapon to have on her now. From learning and such from Jaga's help to so for the past six days now as well as his student Cheetara to learn combat skills; she was getting use to everything to also be hanging out with Snarf and Lion-O. For today was the day for him to be ready to become from a prince and in to a true air and the next king of Thundera for his father Claudus, King of Thundera…just as soon as those three 'and Leanora tagging along since she was part of Brittney' from outside of the village.

Though Britney tries not to stand out a lot to be herself from the other cat people to have an everyday life of theirs, Lion-O stays by her side 'since she couldn't get out anyways without someone from the palace to stay by Britney's side'. So it was kinda nice for her to explore some more. Lion-O takes the two through a hidden path way out of the kingdom and further down the village of other parts to be not much peaceful at times.

"Britney, let's go." He said.

"If you say so…wait up!"

Britney sees that the part of the village was a bit too much to watch her back for, even for Snarf himself.

"Don't worry, buddy, you think everything time we come to this side of the area for something bad might happen to me." Lion-O said to Snarf. "But I can manage on my own. I mean who's going to protect this cute pretty lady by my side?"

Aw…Lion-O called Britney pretty. How sweet.

"I can still defend myself a little, Lion-O…" she said to be shy about it. "But thank you for saying that."

Leanora laughs a little.

"From scaring the enemies off from your screams of terrors or running away?"

"Leanora, please!" Britney argued.

"Lighten up, will ya? I'm just pulling your tail." said the white tiger.

Soon enough, the three 'or rather the four' heard something was going down at the market for a dog-like creature who was weak and innocent was being picked on by three cat people 'for two males and one female' were ganging up on him to get his money or get hurt for it. Not good…Snarf hates seeing this as much as Britney did too.

"How awful…"

Leanora agrees with Britney on that part to get angry about this mess as well.

"I know they're not cats, Snarf, but they shouldn't be treated like this." Lion-O said to Snarf.

Soon the three-stop hurting the dog person to see the other three instead.

"What are you fools looking at?" one member demanded to know.

Leanora was like 'oh boy, you guys' been caught'…

"Whiskers…!" said Lion-O in his word of angered.

The three members surrounded Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf for the prince keeps Britney close to him.

"I got a really bad feeling about this, Lion-O." she said. "They're like gang members who were kicked out of school."

Snarf behinds Lion-O's legs as the three members started to threaten them.

"You two need to pay up. In the scums, here, every dog or others like a dog have to pay."

"I have a feeling that you are the ones who are going to pay." said Lion-O to look serious.

He grabs the cat thug's hand to give him a throw down the floor. Nice one! The woman uses a knife to come charging for Lion-O to slow her down long enough for Britney to try pushing this cat lady from charging-like special attack type of move of hers. Another one uses the same thing, only for Lion-O and Britney to double kick the other cat-like thug down for the count. Also, Snarf moves underneath the fourth thug's feet to trip.

"Ah!" Britney was amazed on what she just did. "I fought back against them!"

"That a girl!" Lion-O cheered her on. "And thank you, Snarf."

Yeah, the little guy has it in him to use his speed to trip others sometimes. Snarf then sees another trouble coming at the two to be more than four thugs to try hurting them. For the leader grabs hold of Lion-O from behind to overpower him leaving Snarf scared and Britney to be surrounded by the other three to be caught in a circle.

"Lion-O! (This looks bad…!)"

"I'm going to squeeze you out first like a dead fish!" said the leader. "The two of you will pay up, or else…!"

Just then…Boom! An attack from behind for someone just saved Lion-O's life for the leader of the thugs to be going down in seconds. Britney felt that their saver as Leanora felt the same thing for they were the same mind and body after all…

"Not that I needed any saving, but thanks." said Lion-O. "Who am I to thank for this?"

Cheetara shows herself from out of the shadows to them. Lion-O was new to meeting her, as Britney was amazed on how she fights so well, for Britney has made a new idol of a female cat fighter and from her fighting skills to be so cool for her to admire 'since they've been training together'.

"Cheetara." She introduces herself. "How's it going, Britney?"

"Wow…Cheetara…you're so cool! (I think I've just met with my new idol!)"

This was new to Lion-O.

"Oh, thank you." He said to Cheetara. "Hey, Britney, you know her?"

"She's been training me since I came here." answer Britney. "A student of Jaga's."

Snarf was happy and Leanora was grateful 'in her own way'.

"Girl power!"

"Besides showing Britney around under your father's orders, he still wouldn't be happy to see that his son was fighting trouble making cats."

Once Cheetara said that for Lion-O to be introduces himself as the prince of Thundera, the other thugs tremble in fear from him now.

"He's the prince?!" shock the leader. "Scatter!"

Well, those four won't be causing any more trouble in the area. Good!

"Not a good disguise with this dirty clothing, huh?"

"At least we did try, Lion-O." said Britney. "I wouldn't be too worried about it."

So Cheetara had to ask Lion-O about something on why he was out at a time like this, maybe a lot more for a royal cat.

"What would a prince like yourself be risking his own life to be wondering around in a place like this?"

"This prince here is showing Ms. Storms a grand tour for I've been witnessing." said Leanora.

Well, besides that part for Britney to be doing that from different areas to explore that Lion-O's been taking her, what else was there to check out?

"That depends." said Lion-O. "Can you keep a secret?"

Cheetara wants to know now…as Claudus, Jaga, and Tygra waited for Lion-O and Britney to return in a few hours for the tradition to begin for the prince to do on what he was trained for, the time to wield the Sword of Omens was today. Still, the king always worries for his family as Lion-O the most to be just like him once when he was young. He hates to admit it though, be really Claudus does care for his blood related son. Besides Tygra was the oldest as the adopted one in the royal Thundera kingdom. As Lion-O takes Britney, Snarf, and Cheetara in a hidden place on the mountain side of a store he loves going to. I wonder what it was…? A dog person comes out of his shop that he works at to invite his favorite customer inside.

"Lion-O, there you are! Come on in, I have something for you."

His name was Jorma for Lion-O explains to the ladies…

"Jorma is a type of dealer who sells special collectibles."

"You mean selling black market items." Cheetara added.

Seems like it from the way Jorma was living in and such for Leanora and Snarf to see for themselves.

"Black market?" Britney was lost.

Lion-O grabs Britney's hand to show her inside of the place.

"Believe me, Britney, it's more than that. Let me show you. Trust me."

The four enter inside the shopping-like tent 'and Leanora in spirit as well' for Cheetara and Britney were amazed on what it looked like to have so many machine parts all over. This was something else for Lion-O to really liked to be in from time to time.

"What is this place?" ask Cheetara to be surprised on what she was seeing.

"(This must be the place that Lion-O wanted to show me!)" same with Britney. "Are these things part of different types of machines? This is amazing!"

"Ah, it is alright." Leanora added.

Lion-O explains to them.

"It's what out there. Beyond Thundera's walls. For what the Book of Omens for it has been told, that there's a thing call technology, the thing that works on machines that Britney has back in her world."

Makes sense since Britney has seen a lot to be a normal everyday type of things, to be like that a lot back on Earth itself. For her to see more on third Earth to be very rare instead.

"It's just a normal thing on what we got back in my world, a normal of everyday living." Britney said. "It is what it is. But on Third Earth, it must be like having a treasure for these things. Just look at all of this!"

Cheetara looks at one of the robotic like arm.

"But aren't these things nothing more than a fairy tale?"

Jorma then shows the four on what was in underneath the cover sheets to show them on what was on sale.

"This one just been discovered." He shows them.

"I think it's another fake to sell to people like him." said Cheetara.

Not to Lion-O for him to love his collections to hear stories about it…For Britney never knew that on Third Earth never had much machines to be hearing all about it.

"As cubs, we dream about ships that can fly. Maybe for others to doubt about the legends of machines, but I didn't. I know that there's a bigger world out there…" he looks at the two girls. "You two think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Britney didn't nor did Leanora.

"No, I believe in you. Isn't that right, Leanora? And be honest with Lion-O here."

"I've heard stories. So there's a chance." She said. "And you, Cheetara?"

"I believe that Lion-O's much different than anyone else."

Well, I guess she believes in Lion-O…soon the bells were ringing for Lion-O and Snarf to know what they meant to be panicking about it.

"Oh, no…! I'm going to be late!" Lion-O was freaking out. "I'll take it." He pays the new machine to Jorma. "Come on, Britney, you don't want to miss this on my big day. Let's head on back! See you next time, Cheetara, we owe you one!"

"Coming!" she follows Lion-O and Snarf. "Bye, Cheetara!"

She seems happy to see Britney was starting to like Third Earth already to be confidence about a whole new world she was in…Rushing back to the Thundera kingdom – Claudus, Tygra, and Jaga wait for Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf to return in two minutes to return to the royal chamber halls. And with the bells to stop ringing…Lion-O just made it back in time to catch his breath from running so much as Snarf watches the rest and Britney was about to see something amazing that was about to happen.

"Sorry!" Lion-O begs for forgiveness. "Sorry we're late!"

Britney bows to Claudus to say that she was sorry for Leanora just chills out.

"Please forgive us, your majesty!"

"They do mean well, really." said the white tiger. "They were behaving friendly-like. Trust me."

Well, from the grin look on Claudus's face, he seems to understand that part to really worry about his son.

"I understand. Human Britney, go stand by my eldest son's side for you to witness this moment today." said the king.

Britney does so right away next to Tygra to watch Lion-O do his big moment, as she was moving to the thrones slowly and calmly to be a bit scared.

"Yes, sir! Good luck, Lion-O."

And with that...Claudus tells Jaga the first part of the tradition…

"Let us begin the scarlet Life of Passage, Jaga." For the king to say that to his loyal partner Jaga, the tradition for Lion-O was about to begin…

"Guardian of the Cleric, bring forth the Sword of Omens!" Jaga spoke with his staff up.

His students of other Clerics 'in hoods' all walk in the room together to be holding the powerful weapon known as the Sword of Omens for Britney's ring to be reacting to it since those two were the same thing to be so powerful. For Leanora was waiting for this day to come for years now 'but in spirit' to be happy that it was finally happening today.

"You're going to like this part, Britney, just watch and learn."

"I guess I will be watching." said Britney to see Cheetara was one of the members.

Cheetara hands her master Jaga the box containing the sword from within, and Tygra to be winking at her too.

"While you, Lion-O, will one day be wearing your father's crown, only the Eye of Thundera the score of all power will know if there's a king within you." Jaga reveals the sword. "Take the sword to become one with it."

And so, Lion-O does for Britney's ring to shine upon it like the sword was. Leanora explains that there was nothing to fear upon it, for it was a good sign.

"It's normal, Britney, it means that the ring and the sword are one of the same. They say of the two items' bonding can leave towards victory and to those who'll protect to those who mean well to that person when wielding one of the weapons."

She was right about that part as Lion-O was amazed from the looks and all.

"Remember, Lion-O, what you have in your hands was use many centuries of the war back then." explained Claudus. "But only if one's worthy to have the sword can have the power from it." The king then walks up to Lion-O. "Let me show you how it's done in the right hands like myself."

Tygra knows on what will happen next to be winking at Britney now.

"I know where Father's getting at…catch!" throws his brother a sword.

A test of faith for Britney to be seeing this part next…For Claudus uses the Sword of Omens to see how skillful Lion-O can be in battle, too strong from the looks of it so far, he is king still. Claudus tells Lion-O the history while still sword fighting with his son.

"The Book of Omens have told of the Thundercats who were heroes and save this world from the evil Mumm-Ra from long ago! It was the Thundercats who brought peace and order to all animals after that! And now it's these Thundercats today who will maintain the peace!"

Teaching Lion-O a lesson for the king to drop the sword to the ground to be showing such power and so much for the ring to react.

"The Ring!" surprised Britney. "It's glowing like the sword is…"

"It's normal, Human Britney." So says the king himself. "When glowing from the Ring of Shoran, it shows and feels on how the wielder is going through of a bound that cannot be broken. For that is the reason why from Leanora's spirit that you must be trained for this, that one day you shall face any battle that might one day happen."

Leanora sees that Britney told her so herself already and for her to cheer Lion-O on.

"And you're up now, Prince of Thundera…Knock them dead!"

One look for Lion-O to see the sword and picks it up with his two hands. Wields with from swing after swing to please Claudus and such to do so well and to Britney to be left speechless from the gift itself to be the most powerful weapon on Third Earth. From the Thundercats symbol from below Lion-O 'from which he stands on' for the sword, the ring, and the symbol glows up and for Lion-O to see from the sword with his eyes, or rather the Sight Beyond Sight; to see something appear 'even for Britney to feel it out as well' of something evil was showing from the danger that might happen real soon…

"(What…? What is that?)" she was freaking out.

"(What?!)" same with Leanora to not be seeing that evil face again. "(Could it be…? Mumm-Ra?!)"

Lion-O gasp to stop seeing that image after to leave the other members confused on what happened, even for Britney to snap of it for her ears, claws, and tail to be showing at a time like this.

"(Whatever that was, I didn't like it. It looked really bad. Did Lion-O feel it out the same thing I did?)"

You can say that again, Britney.

"Lion-O, why did you stop?" Claudus ask his son.

"I…I saw something…" For Lion-O did if he was right to tell his father about it or not, should he if it was for real?

"Tell us." Jaga asks him.

Instead, Lion-O sees the Ring of Shoran to be glowing and to check on Britney.

"I saw…the ring's reaction." He checks on her. "Britney?"

"I'm fine…Really, Lion-O." Britney said. "It just…something got to Leanora to be acting upset, on something we might've seen at the same time. It looked like the devil." So Britney and Lion-O were now bounded by the sword and ring's power to be a lot alike. He then sees her tail to be sticking out more, the claws on her hands, and the ears on her head to be touching them.

"Really? I can tell from your appearance says the rest…"

"Ah! Don't look at them, please!" Britney freaks out over nothing. "I look weird this way!"

"Weird? Not even close." said Lion-O. "Not to me…with or without them makes you kind of cute…Meow!" He was teasing Britney to but he was trying to cheer her up a little, she did look cute to Lion-O for her to smile back.

"You…you really think so, Lion-O?"

That moment soon stops for Claudus to not be so pleased on Lion-O's work as he takes the sword away from his son.

"The Sword of Omens is ready, Lion-O, but you are not." said the king.

So much for all of that to be done for Jaga and Leanora might know what was going on with Lion-O and Britney's to sense something out.

"But I didn't say anything." said Lion-O.

"And I didn't say a word." Jaga said as well.

Britney felt bad on what happened there for Leanora to know about something, and tries to lighten up the mood again.

"Nah, Claudus means well to be protecting his air of the throne. That's all. I know that you felt something…I did…just keep your eyes and ears open, you'll never know what will come."

"What will?" ask Britney to question herself. "(Then did Lion-O just seen something was or not?)"

Well, I think they may be right about something…later that day for Snarf to be sleeping. Blowing the alarm horn to freak Snarf out to wake up and falling for that guard to sound the alarm, as Claudus, Jaga, Lion-O, Britney, and Tygra went to see on what it was for themselves through the tower of the kingdom; for some other member of the kingdom to return to go see for themselves on some type of manual-like horses to be riding on to see the return of their two finest warriors. As Britney never rode on something like this type of animal before, for they were known as the Thunderian Mounts, Lion-O gives her a hand to hold on to him from behind.

"Climb on, Britney, there's plenty of room on back."

She holds on tight without falling off.

"Ah, man…!" she said. "Sorry, Lion-O…"

"Don't be." He said to be blushing. "You can keep on holding me like this all day."

Leanora clears out her throat to tell the two to get going already.

"Hey, you two…move."

"Oh, right." Lion-O gets going on his beast. "Hold on tight, Britney."

And so, she does to be liking it after a few second to be riding the animal thing like a horse, first time for Britney to experience it for herself.

"Okay. (Is like riding a horse, but…this one is cute and way different from a horse I know of back in my world.)"

The four see their good friend and powerful warrior to come back name Grune to bring back some gifts. Evil slaves of lizards to drag their feet to push a huge stone from a war that Grune has brought to the palace. Weird stone for it was still huge! To Britney's surprise and Leanora's to see rare ones herself in the flesh a while back, and a bit in spirit right now…Claudus was happy to see Grune only to return with some sad news of another member Panthro to be killed in battle; although they will mourn the loss tomorrow, so they'll celebrate tonight of a victory, for Lion-O introduces Grune to Britney.

"Grune's a powerful solider in our kingdom who taught both Tygra and me how to fight when we were cubs." He said. "Though he loss one of his long teeth from a tough battle a while back, he keeps on going for more without stopping, or not to be mess with."

"I see…Your father does care for others deep down, doesn't he?"

Leanora knows of her king as well to sense that much from Claudus.

"Tough king but very caring deep down." She said. "Grune, well he's alright to be a push over at times, afraid that one day he might snap."

Really? Grune to overcome power? To Leanora's point of view might sound serious there…wasn't it?

"Come again, Leanora?"

"Just talking to myself… (I hope so!)" the beast said to herself.

Weird…Something was up with Leanora to sense something for Britney to feel out from her partner to be the same type of feeling, or it was just her imagining things. Later, at night time of the village for everyone and the Thunderians have a fun festival on another win of victory of Grune as a hero. With Claudus to make a speech to honor the memory of Panthro and declare 'once again' of Grune was their hero as the night have a feast, music, and dancing to go around all over the place. It was…nice to look at and to be in like a dream. Nice performance to go around for Britney was enjoying the show, Lion-O tries to have her experience the fun.

"Britney, take my hand. I wish to dance with you."

"Dance with me?" she was a bit shy. "I never dance with anyone before, or…no boy has ever asked me to dance…"

Leanora laughs a little to get Britney to expertise the fun in her life time.

"Come on, Britney! Live a little!" she said. "Go! Dance with the handsome prince!"

"But, Leanora…! Hey!" And she does to hold Lion-O's hand to join on the dance floor for Britney to do very well on her first try.

"Just follow my lead." He does so to lead Britney to enjoy the dance. "There you go."

"You're right…" she was loving every minute of it. "I'm really dancing. It feels nice. Thanks, Lion-O."

For the others to see that Lion-O looked happy to be dancing with a human to see that she was fun and they continue with the dance.

"I told you it was fun."

Elsewhere in town for two siblings of twin brother and sister who's names are WilyKit 'the girl' and WilyKat 'the boy' were poor to try surviving in the village from pick pocketing and music playing From WilyKat's Flick as a hook type of weapon and WilyKit's Flupe to be a type of flute of hers…As the other villager cats were throwing some fruits at the two lizards who are chained up in public, for they were the enemies and mean ones to the Thundera. Some of them were, but who to say on others that might not be the enemy, you know? Lion-O and Britney afterwards go for a walk together and sees the cats to be causing trouble on the lizards.

"(How awful…!)" Britney hates seeing this. "Lion-O, why are they hurting those two lizards?"

"Some of them are the enemy to us, some are. But still…they have enough punishment than being shun upon." He agrees with her to stop the others cats. "Hey! Leave them alone!"

Guess Britney sometimes hates the violence for Leanora to get use to her human host a little. They leave, but not without throwing a fruit at Britney's face.

"Ouch!"

The two cats laugh as they were leaving the area.

"Freak!" one said.

"You're nothing like us!" and the other.

Leanora got mad now.

"Losers!" angered Leanora. "Hey, Britney! It's war! There's going to be some violence so get use to it!" she cared underneath her anger. "Just look what those jerks did to your face."

"I'm fine, really, Leanora." She said to try getting the fruit off her face. "I hate violence. But I rather take in the anger than seeing the prisoners get torture, only to serve justice instead. Sorry, I over think too much when I prove my point across."

Lion-O had a cloth to help Britney with.

"Let me help you." He said. "It's fine, Britney, what you just said. I have to agree. Just try not to put your life in danger."

He was right for Britney was happy to have someone like Lion-O to agree with her. As the two check on the two lizards as they weren't getting hurt than they already were to care less, or just being selfish.

"Please, majesty…! Show us mercy…"

Lion-O wishes that he could, but to follow the rules to still feel sorry for some of them.

"Why should I?" he said. "If the roles were reverse, you two would have my head by now."

"We were only finding some food, until we were capture to become salves!" one lizard said.

One couldn't care less but to except the fate of theirs.

"Forget it! Talking to a cat is like squeezing water out of a stone…pointless."

"Hold your tongue, fool!" the other one disagrees. "They'll kill us!"

This was new for both Lion-O and Britney 'and Leanora too while laying back' to be hearing about that part out.

"Kill you?" questioned Britney. "Why would they want to kill you two?"

"She's right." Lion-O said too. "I also want to hear this. Who do you mean?"

So one of the lizards tells them all…

"We only attack to survive. You control the best lands for resources, leaving the rest of the animals to fight over food. Also, shelter, water, clothing, and so much more. So we only steal some food to feed our children."

Bummer…for Leanora to believe in half of their stories, Tygra couldn't care less.

"You're not going to buy in their lies, aren't you brother?" ask Tygra to then say something else to Britney. "And Britney, don't feel bad for these criminals. They'll have justice serve if that makes you feel a bit better, so there's no need to worry your little head over it."

True, but not like this for some of the lizards might be good.

"Tygra…"

"Criminals? Us?!" the lizard growls in anger. "The only crime we lizards ever committed is being weaker than the cats. It's the same for all the other animals."

Bummer, huh? For Tygra just minds his own business.

"Let's go, you two. It's time for the games."

Once he left, Lion-O still felt bad for them to leave with Britney for she had no other choice to only say this part to them.

"I know that there are good lizards like you two are." She said. "I bet there are others who are cruel and mean, they can be even worse than other humans back on my Earth. Believe me, I've seen it…please excuse me."

Leanora was starting to like her human host day after day to have a heart. Back at the festival for Claudus to make a speech on a special game to soon start that they do every year for fun. As Tygra, Jaga, Grune, Lion-O, and Britney sat in the group type of table for the king to make a speech and a portrait of Panthro to remember him with and his weapon he left behind.

"In our games, today, we shall do this in the honor from a dear friend of mine and brave solider of Thundera, Panthro to be remembered to this day forward. For he gave all that he had in the name of Thundera. To Panthro!"

Raise your glasses, everyone for the other four do the same thing.

"To Panthro!"

And Britney does without dropping her glass out of her hands.

"Oh, right…! To Panthro!" she said. "We shall miss him dearly. (No one or no other living creature should never take a life from another…)"

For the cheering and the toast, let the games begin! For the cats fight on a big tree to have the pool underneath them. For two of them would race up there to ring the bell up top the fast they can while fighting each other for it, whoever beats the other to go down and get wet right into the waters is the winner, for all the villagers and Thunderian members love the show. For Leanora explains that in whole detail to Britney for her to understand on how it all goes down.

"That's the basis on the game itself. It's fun." She said. "I shall soon do it again once I recover soon enough, you should do it too, Britney."

She didn't think so, it was more for those with skills.

"I'll hold you up to that maybe…"

"Party pooper." Leanora teases Britney again.

"Knock it off already…" said Britney to feel shy again.

A good way to enjoy the party all night long for everyone and royalty as well, and Britney to be a guest.

"It's truly the little things you miss the most." Grune was eating his meals to also look at Britney. "Well now, a strange creature from a different dimension of this human you are, you must be the one King Claudus told me so much about. Call me Grune."

The two shake hands with each other.

"Please to meet with you, Grune, I'm Britney Storms."

"Britney, such a fine name. With the Legendary of the Legend Warriors Fearsome Beasts to soon return to her full form, Leanora is taking care of you as you risk your life for hers, a true bound of a warrior you shall become. I too was like you to get use to my destiny for this world is much to loving it a lot from your other Earth, a true goal to do anything that you must…"

Leanora was aware about her role as well.

"We get it already, Grune, thanks for nothing." She said to be acting like a snob.

But Grune just laughs.

"Good one, my fine friend!" he was cheerful. "Leanora can mean well to be rude, but she's really a big softie."

"Something to remember from one new member to another indeed." said Claudus. "Human Britney is doing fine to behave very well, aren't you?"

Britney was very polite very to the king.

"That I am, sir." She was very polite. "I'm starting to get better from my training."

Lion-O then asks Grune a big question to be smiling about it.

"When you were out in battle, have you ever come cross any technologies?"

"Don't ask him stupid questions, Lion-O." said Tygra.

Ouch, that got Lion-O to make him a bit upset.

"Tygra, please." Britney was defending the prince. "That wasn't very nice of you to say such things to your little brother…! Very rude."

But Grune didn't mind at all to talk about it.

"I see that nothing has changed at all, Claudus. Nor of Leanora's return to bring back with her a real human to come in to our universe. One son to have a head on his shoulders, and the other to still have his head in the clouds. And I'm afraid, Lion-O, that I've encounter with many beasts in battle, but nothing that has anything to do with technically." Grune was talking about the finding of the Book of Omens. "We did everything we could to find the book."

To Claudus and Tygra didn't think much about it to be nothing more than a fairy tale to them.

"From when you do find the book, all it'll show us other things…" he said. "Leaving the technical things and Mumm-Ra to be nothing more than a made-up legend." Then Tygra added to Britney. "I think I'll take exploring and loving the nature part than some made up story."

Grune couldn't agree with Tygra even more, leaving Britney to like hers to still feel bad for Lion-O.

"I see so much me within you, Tygra." He said to be smiling. "You would've make a great king. But such honors must but done by bloodline."

"Lion-O will also make a great king." Claudus added to know that his son will soon enough.

Still, not for Tygra himself.

"Of course, he will, but I would've made a better one."

Britney hated to hear such things to try saying something, only for Leanora to stop her in time.

"Don't, Britney, it's not worth it." She said.

"But, Leanora…"

"As much as it hurts to hear an older brother say hurtful things to the youngest one and adopted brother or not, it's still wrong to try solving things to be pointless to them. Trust me, I know."

She was right…leaving Grune to laugh about that part. Poor Lion-O, the two females felt bad for him.

"You're such too perfect, aren't you Tygra?" Lion-O questions his brother.

"Thank you, Lion-O." he said back like he didn't care.

Now he has done it to Lion-O.

"Too bad you're afraid to get your tail kicked from your hero!"

"Now's not the time!"

Well, Grune said so otherwise…

"Oh, I say now's the perfect time!" he points out to the gaming floors. "Ms. Britney, watch as you'll be amazed between two princes to test off with their skills against one another. It'll be so much fun!"

Britney seems like she will and the same with Leanora too.

"I guess so…"

"Oh, this should be fun." Leanora smiles. "My money's on Tygra! Britney, you can take Lion-O."

"You don't have to make this in to a betting game!" she said. "(Lion-O, please be careful.)"

As Lion-O and Tygra got ready to start climbing. And…go! Those two were fast and skillful to punch and kick their way to the stop for two step-brothers doing so non-stop, for Lion-O to try catching up as Tygra punches him off and into the waters. Ah, man…Leaving Tygra to be the winner. Since he won't be king, he will still be the best warrior against his little step-brother. Ouch.

"I win!" said Leanora to feel bad for Lion-O. "Sorry, Britney."

She just got a bit mad to walk out of her seat to approach to Tygra, for she wasn't too happy on what just happened.

"You saw that, Britney?" Tygra was acting like a show off. "Cool, huh? Want my autograph?"

Britney got mad to be slapping Tygra's in the face for the others to be left speechless – same with Claudus, Grune, Lion-O, and Leanora didn't see that part coming at all. She hates to get mad over everything, but this was new for her to be defending someone like Lion-O, and everyone else could be thinking about was enjoying a fun time. Seriously?

"If you're going to become a king of something if you could, Tygra, then be the king of fools! Talking back to your brother…! Unforgivable!" she storms off for a while. "Jerk!"

Well, that was something out of nowhere. Tygra was left speechless from the slap mark he got from Britney at Lion-O went after her. As Grune laughs with enjoyment for Claudus knew that Leanora felt of Britney was hurt to feel out Lion-O's pain, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Wait up! Britney!" Lion-O catches up to Britney for Leanora follows behind her for Snarf tags along with him.

"The prince's talking to you, Britney." She said. "Go say hi. (I can't say I blame her on what she just did, Claudus should've know that by now…I too get sicken by sibling rivalry.)"

Britney stops to see Snarf run up to her and carries him for Lion-O catches up next, she hopes that he was okay on what just happened.

"Lion-O…Sorry, I didn't mean to...I just I was so angry!"

"Try to defend me by sacrificing your dignity like that." He added. "It's fine. My father gets it, sometimes…Tygra got what was coming to him, he'll be fine. He is my step-brother after all. But seriously, Britney, it was nice of you to defend me."

That it was for Britney to have a strong heart.

"It was nothing, Lion-O." she said. "I just didn't want to make the same mistake that I did with my older brother…I wish he would take it all back if I didn't disappear from him."

"You have a brother back in your world?"

Now Britney had to tell Lion-O all about it.

"Never mind! It's nothing…"

"Nothing, huh?" Leanora added. "I doubt it! Seriously, Britney, lighten up!"

Well, not to Lion-O, Snarf, and Leanora it wasn't. Snarf had a sad face to feel bad for Britney to getting so worked up a lot.

"I might have to agree with Leanora there, Britney." He holds Britney's arms. "You have anything that's bothering you, then tell me. Don't keep things bottled up…it isn't healthy." Lion-O sounded serious. "Come on, we'll go talk somewhere private."

And they do so back at the palace to see the party from below to still be going on. With Snarf hanging around 'as well as Leanora', to see some moment time for Lion-O and Britney.

"You sure you want to hear about this, Lion-O? It's hard to talk about it since I'm from a different universe, remember?" said Britney.

"Try me."

Well, he asked for it and he's getting it. Britney Storms tells it all…

"Alright…I'm the youngest child to live in New York back in my universe of Earth along with my Mom who was an actress, my Dad was a doctor, and my older brother Benjamin Storms or Ben for short was one of the best college students of ingraining on things for we always have fun together growing up as brother and sister to always be there for me. We did a lot of things for I was a caring and scared person to learn a lot and cares about animals to exploring nature so much like my pet cat Shoe whose very kind to me and a good friend of mine; we did so much together while I start to make friends during my school years, only…none of them ever wanted to hang out with me. I don't know why, I just realize it over the years growing up, only the animals ever cared about me to ask my parents on why I never made any friends, I wanted to but I hate to be alone a lot. My parents and my own brother were so busy to spend any time with me that I had to take care of myself every day; and for one day to tell my brother to hang out with me sometimes, but he couldn't for work was more important than family, the same goes for my Mom and Dad, saying that we all must grow up to make a living; thinking that I couldn't do it alone on what I want to still be put up with so much stress. Even my own brother said to me was this… 'Just grow up and learn your place.' I got so mad that I just snapped at my own brother, and that night before I came to this world was the last time I saw and spoke to them after that. My Mom, Dad, and Ben that is but Shoe…I never knew that my Summer break would come to this, you know? And after seeing what Tygra was saying those mean things to you, I did the same to Ben to shout and slap him in the face. Even if you two aren't blood related, Tygra has the nerve to say something so mean! So harsh that it really gets to me. So now you two know. And Leanora, I know that you read my mind already on what I just told Lion-O."

She did, Leanora knew everything. Snarf was sad after hearing that whole thing, even Tygra 'who was spying on them and then felt a bit bad on what he just did to then leaving afterwards', for Lion-O gets it now from Britney to have a hard life growing up. He felt her pain while holding the machine that he bought today.

"Britney, I'm sorry." He said. "I get it now. But why…? Why would your own family do that to their only daughter?!"

"Lion-O?" Britney was confused.

"If my father did that to me with Tygra, I would be angry at them for the rest of my life! I would want them to spend time with me while I tried to take care of myself…I know that! But…I would be alone by myself without having any friends, except for Snarf who has always been there for me."

Snarf was happy to hear that part.

"I get it too, Britney, now I know why you're have trouble fitting in." said Leanora. "I been there once. (A long time ago that is…)"

Is that so…? Well, this was about Britney for Lion-O to feel bad for her.

"A brother to never stay by your side anymore, your parents to be so busy on other things, hard to make other friends, and having animals to feel your pain. The way you're sad or angry, I hate seeing others like that to be hurt and sad everyday…sometimes I question myself if I'm worthy of becoming king. Britney, you don't have to go back to your world. If you want to make some friends, then I'll be your friend. And so will Snarf." Lion-O places his hand on Britney's face. "I don't want to ever see you looking sad ever again."

Lion-O sounded serious to Britney's surprised to stay on Third Earth instead of going back to her Earth for her family to care so little, but will she? Well, Snarf's happy around her and Leanora hate to see her human host to suffer so much. I don't blame her either.

"Lion-O…It's a nice thought, really…I don't know what to say." She said. "I do love the nature and other living things in this universe and…you love your machines."

"That I do. I think you'll love this world much better, making new friends. I can help you." He said to be holding the machine in his hands to look at it again. "I mean, you do understand me like I do for you, Britney, the others though…I think I'm just living in a fantasy world, and unless I can prove it to them that technically is real and not someone chasing a childish dream."

Britney and Snarf sees Lion-O's point, I don't blame him either.

"I believe in you, Lion-O. If anything, else I see that you enjoy something you really like."

"You got that right." Leanora added.

Lion-O really wants to believe in it, really, he does!

"But…How can I prove that if Grune said there's tech out there?"

"Don't let Grune's saying make you see on what you really want to believe in, Lion-O." Jaga appears.

As Lion-O hides the machine behind his back for Snarf and Britney both help him out on this part, carefully now.

"Hello, Jaga." said Britney. "We didn't see you come in."

"Follow your heart and your dreams to become a realty one day, you two." Jaga said to Lion-O and Britney. "They say from the Book of Omens will help see things with the Sword of Omens to give that ruler of Thundera the Sight Beyond Sight."

For Leanora knows of this legend to be very real for her to hear so much about it back in her time.

"You mean, having a special vision of some kind?" ask Lion-O.

"Like having…x-ray vision?" guess Britney.

Leanora didn't get that part…

"X-Ray vision…? Oh, please!"

Jaga laughs about it 'in a good way'.

"More than that, I assure you two, Lion-O and Britney. It's the ability to aid the others to victory throughout anything. The sight is useless without real vision."

For Lion-O and Britney should've said something on what they felt out from the sword and the ring from earlier today, even Leanora felt it like they did.

"There's something we need to tell you…"

"All in good time, my boy." He said. "For now, there's a party to still be going on. So enjoy yourselves. You too, Britney. Both of you seem to be getting along very well. So be happy."

The more fun, the better, right? Lion-O will remember that as Britney tries to feel happy about it with Leanora and Snarf throughout the rest of the night.

"Thanks, Jaga." Lion-O grabs Britney's hand. "Come with me, Britney, I'll show you what friends do together. I want to see you smile again."

"Okay then." She said. "Let's go!"

With the party still be going on, as WilyKit and WilyKat leave the village together to keep on traveling for money to get to the City of El Dara to get even more, as those two have a goal that they must do as siblings. Seeing the lizards were getting tormented again by a lot of angry cats, Lion-O had to do something to show them 'some' mercy while Tygra disagrees for Britney and Leanora to go with him. Lion-O stops them for Tygra steps in to defend his brother 'to agree about showing some mercy a little', as Britney steps in as well by using her fast skills to move around like a wild tiger does to be joining in.

"I won't let you do this to them!"

"That goes double for me!"

Both Lion-O and Tygra said.

"If these brothers are defending these lizards, then so am I!" she joins in.

The other cat people laughed.

"All of us against you three? Ha! How sad." He said.

Before things get worse, Cheetara jumps in as the fourth member.

"Make that four!" she said.

"Ah...more like four in a half." Leanora said as well to be roaring. "I'm still a Thunderian warrior and a legend!"

Britney sees that Leanora was liking her now to be become one as they fight like a true cat warrior, and for her to be happy to see Cheetara again.

"Twice in one day, huh?" Lion-O added.

"Cheetara! Man, I love your entrance! You're so cool!" Britney likes how people look in battle. "(I want to be just like her!)"

Cheetara made a friend, fan, and an idol to her liking.

"Thanks, Britney, just doing my job to keep the prince out of trouble." She said to be smiling.

Looks like they all try to gang up on the four.

"Get them!"

From Tygra's whip to turn himself invisible, Cheetara's fast speed to use her staff, Lion-O's fighting skills, and Britney using the boomerang blade to be shielding herself and then uses her claws to cut some shirts off the male cats to feel ashamed right now. Ha! Leanora helps her use the moves of the cat to do well and some brand new fighting skills. They were doing well, until…

"Lion-O!" Claudus comes in to stop the fight. "What is going on here?! Protecting lizards?!"

"But, your majesty-!" Lion-O stood by Britney's side.

"It's fine. I'll handle this, Britney, it'll be okay." He talks to his father. "No, I'm protecting us. By turning in to the cold-hearted creatures that we fear. These lizards did nothing and should be release!"

Even Leanora was smirking as she agrees with him on that part.

"Kind of have to go with your son on this part, My King." She said. "Do forgive me. Or don't, I couldn't care less."

"Release them? Don't be foolish." said Claudus. "Forgive me, Leanora. And, Human Britney, you should know that one can never be too careful of what terror of our enemies will bring upon this palace. As king, it's my duty to keep the kingdom of the Thundercats safe and one day it will be yours." He said to his son.

Ouch! I get it, but still…isn't the old saying 'mercy is for the weak'? Or something like that…?

"You want me to start acting like a king? Well, this is it." said Lion-O. "And I don't think to rule anything will always be with a sword."

"That's right!" Britney joins him. "I get it, I really do. I say we bring justice to others who are bad, and destroy the types who are making them do bad things! I would never break the law from your kingdom, but I wish to say on how I feel about this whole thing. You should at least do the same for your son to rule over as the next king someday. You know?"

Leanora makes her point across to feel the same like they did, but can be serious even needed be.

"And maybe we wouldn't have less trouble with the lizards if we weren't afraid to hurt on others who had nothing to do with the war against our kind. Just saying…"

Ha! Claudus believes in Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora's words to be true. And for that, he lets the two lizards go free. I knew that he was a caring king, he just brings justice in a good way to be strong from the many wars he was in. That leaves Grune a bit worried, but Claudus did this to bring peace for all of the creatures.

"(Oh, thank goodness…What a good king he is.)" Britney was pleased.

"Maybe now you can become a king to take your task more seriously now, Lion-O, is that understood?" he said to then be saying this to Britney next. "Human Britney, I saw your skills. Keep at it for you to be a fine cat-like warrior with Leanora's help one day."

Britney and Leanora were both happy to hear that coming from the king himself.

"You got it, sir!" said the fearsome tiger. "(Not bad, Britney…)"

Lion-O will do his best on that part for the lizards to run free in the end for Cheetara to be seeing that happen, even for both Lion-O and Britney to watch them run back where they live at.

"Amazing to do some good to those who aren't bad." said Britney. "But as Cheetara has told us, there's something much different about you, Lion-O." She was right about that part…

"Maybe that's why Cheetara keeps on following us." He said. "I believe you just made a friend with her."

"I guess I did. (Lion-O's such a pure hearted prince, I think we'll be getting along just fine. A real friend…For me.)" she said. "(I like that.)"

So much more to have a good thing to do tonight so far for Lion-O and Britney to do some good. While Snarf was looking at the weird stone to see a reflection of himself to be silly from his cuteness to be making funny faces, to then leave the spot afterwards…unaware to anyone else that on what Grune brought back to the kingdom had something evil from inside of it. Trouble. For that kind of trouble for Leanora to be feeling out, something bad was coming real soon.

"(That's the type of feeling that I don't want to feel out. It's happening all over again like it did from long ago…!)"

What is it though…?


	5. Ancient Spirits of Evil

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 5 – Ancient Spirits of Evil

A nice and a brand-new day on Third Earth as the Thundera kingdom to have an everyday thing for the villagers, and to the royalty ones as well. With Britney training a lot to get a lot better 'with the help from Leanora who was still part of her' and the Ring of Shoran to give her fighting skills of a true cat warrior; with Jaga teaching her the ways and Cheetara using the moves to defend herself in battle while still spending some time with Lion-O and Snarf as well, also at times Tygra was being a push-over at some point; Claudus was still a good king to have a grave for Panthro's loss and as Grune came back as a hero. A lot was going around so far…She meets with Lion-O to be studying on the new machine that he bought since yesterday.

"Hey, Britney…." Leanora was playing around with her. "Britney? Britney? Britney?"

Britney asks Leanora any ways…

"Leanora, what is it this time?"

"Going to see Lion-O again after bathing from a long training you just did?"

"I am." She said. "He wanted some help from the machine part he got since yesterday, it looks like something very familiar to me."

Could Britney really know about the item?

"Is that so?" news to Leanora. "Well, this I got to see."

"Just don't make me feel embarrassed. Please…?"

She'll try not to…I mean, Leanora keeps her word to really care about Britney as she goes to see Lion-O to be playing around with his little collection. Nice for him to follow his dreams to prove to the world that technical things were very real, and not some legend.

"There you are, Britney." Lion-O was happy to be seeing her again. "I knew you would show up."

"Hi, Lion-O." she was happy. "I see that you're still studying on the new machine part of yours? Maybe I can help you out."

He tries to play it cool with Britney.

"Really? That would be…! I like that."

From the look of the item, it seems to be some type of landmine from what Britney could get at and to tell Lion-O about it.

"Now I know it's some type of landmine, it just…so different in your world than it is from mine. Very strange looking."

"Those are things to blow up if anyone were to step on the ground, right?" ask Lion-O.

"Something like that…For these could be much different."

Soon, Tygra comes into the room to see the two were working. Like Lion-O than Tygra was to think that his littler step-brother was more like chasing a fantasy and nothing more.

"Again, with this?"

"Oh, Tygra." Britney sees him to hope that he wasn't mad at her from last night.

"Now's not the time to be tinkering with junk." He said. "Come on, Lion-O, people think you're already crazy as it is. You even got Britney and the fearsome warrior to believe in you now."

Leanora only sees to believe in her point of view.

"Calling an item a junk, ouch."

"It's not junk, it's technology." Lion-O said to his older brother. "I don't care what they think."

Seeing from the other paper work that Lion-O has been doing to some studying upon other machines in his time to be discovered, I can see why even for Britney to be amazed of someone with a goal. And Tygra to see that there was a lot to be going on.

"Maybe you should…people are talking about you after freeing those lizards." Tygra said. "They say it's something for not taking the crowd seriously."

Was that true though? Or for others to be too paranoid about it since the war was going on for a long time now to never ending from the sound of things?

"Time has change and maybe some of the lizards have too, maybe we should let it go."

Lion-O does have a point about it, Tygra on the other hand to say so otherwise while holding the machine to look at it.

"That's your problem. One can never be too careful to one day start another war again."

"But it's not like World War 2 or Vietnam for others to be losing their minds over." Britney thinks differently. "If it was true, that's why we're training just in case on other things! Tygra, you and Lion-O should know that they're good people in the world and there are bad ones, they start wars with a reason."

She was right but again for Tygra…

"If that's true, then that I get, Britney." He sighs to be saying this to her next. "For the record, I got what was coming to me for once." He faked coughs. "So I'm not mad at you, I kind of liked when you slapped me. And I'm only looking out for my little brother, whether we are related or not. You, Lion-O, look at these things to be locked up in a fantasy world. It isn't healthy for you. Britney on the other hand, saying about wanting to see life and the world to explore the nature in our world, now that I can understand. When are you ever going to grow up?" Lion-O snatches his item out of Tygra's hands.

"When I do, I hope I'm nothing like you." said Lion-O.

Leanora just heard that part loud clear.

"Oh! Older brother getting serve by the younger one!" she laughs.

Britney had to keep Tygra under control for him to calm down with Lion-O having his own goals in life.

"Hey, you two, take it easy." She said. "Fighting won't solve anything."

"It won't?" Tygra then moves up a bit next to Britney. "It's only brotherly love, Britney. And I've been thinking since last night when you did hit me, I liked it."

Not good for Lion-O and Leanora to be hearing about this.

"What?!"

"Excuse me?" confused Britney.

Great! Now Tygra was trying to hit on her.

"For some human who has the skills and half of the looks of a cat like us, you're kind of cute. Maybe we can go on date to get to know one another…you know?"

Britney freaks out to step away from Tygra.

"Leave her alone!" Leanora defends her partner.

"Says you, lady. I want to know more about Britney Storms…"

"Know about me?!" she was feeling nervous. "Tygra, you can't just say that to someone you barely know! I think you are a selfish, picky, a know it all, a big bully of a jerk, and a show off type of cat you are! Like I'll go on a date if you were the last living creature left on your planet!"

Tygra laughs to be holding Britney's hand to really be scared now.

"Angry at someone like me?" he was being a charmer at Britney. "I like that in a woman. With those ears, tail, and claws of yours makes you look even hotter…"

Lion-O then gets mad without causing any trouble but to slap Tygra's hand away from Britney's to defend her. Oh, boy…brotherly love type of jealousy here.

"That's enough, Tygra!" he said in anger. "Leave her alone…! She doesn't like that."

"Lion-O…" Britney was amazed by Lion-O defending her from his brother, and Leanora didn't see neither of these things coming.

"(Well, this was out of the blue.)" she said to herself.

Tygra got a little mad at Lion-O for ruining his fun to take his leave.

"Whatever, I'm out for now." He says something while leaving the room. "We'll talk some more later, Britney, I'm starting to like having you around our palace."

Okay…? So weird! For Britney to be confused afterwards, Lion-O hated for that part to just happened.

"You okay, Britney? Sorry about that."

"I'm fine, Lion-O." she said. "(Tygra wasn't joking around!) You didn't have to defend me like that…"

"It was only right. What he does can sometimes get on my nerves, but still…Tygra's still my brother."

Britney sees how different her brother Ben was when they fought to Lion-O and Tygra's point of view as the two brothers they were. As the sun sets hours later to look nice from outside in the Thundera area and the village from the outskirts of the world…As the guards sees something from a far to be coming to the palace, he was blind but he was a strong solider Lynx-O smells and hears the danger to march forth 'but he could not see'. Not good, the bad lizards were about to strike at the palace. The alarm goes off for the cat armies prepare for battle; Claudus sees from afar to make a mistake of letting go of the two lizards in the first place as Lion-O, Tygra, Britney, and Leanora sees the danger to be closing in.

"All of this because of freeing those filthy lizards!" angered Claudus. "Now do you see the mistakes here, Lion-O?" he says something to Britney next. "And you, Human Britney, not a word. This must be taught by words from the mistakes that must not be repeated ever again."

Sees that point across, for her to not say anything but to be told on what to do, as Lion-O thought he was doing some good.

"I was only trying to be a prince."

"Because of this the other cats make us look weak. No wonder everyone else thinks that Tygra should be king."

Not nice for a king to say that to his own son like that, huh? Hurtful for Britney to hear even for Leanora.

"Sorry, my King, but that was a low blow there!" angered the female beast warrior. "Seriously? Lion-O has a pure heart as a true prince to be besides becoming a king!"

And so, Claudus prepare his troops for battle.

"Grune. Tygra. Come with me. Jaga, prepare your Clerics into battle."

What about Lion-O and Britney….?

"And us, Your Majesty?" Britney asks to be shy about it.

"You two will remain here." He said. "Leanora, guide Human Britney to victory to make use by using her powers to protect my son. Use the ring wisely."

And off they went leaving no fight for Lion-O or Britney's ends at all. Though Leanora will guide Britney on what she has learned so far, Lion-O was upset to disappoint his father from his little mistake.

"Lion-O…I'm sorry…" Britney said.

"Of all the times for the king…! Give me a break!" Lion-O would be sad like Leanora was the same at a time like this. "He loss all hope in me, Jaga." He said to the Cleric leader.

"But what's important is that none of you would ever lose that faith within yourselves."

Jaga was right about that, well for Lion-O to believe in those words of his…Still, Britney and Leanora can at least try to defend the prince as Claudus wanted them to.

"Either way, stand your ground, Britney." She said. "Because this might get a bit ugly…"

"Huh?" Britney tries to be ready for anything. "Oh, right! Weapon, skills, and the Ring of Shoran…! All good to go! (Lion-O, I know how you feel.)"

As a huge lizard army appears all over the palace from outside of it…as the cat armies fought back against the lizards to fire off their cannon balls to destroy the walls; and half of the guards and villagers too from the fire ball to come flying down fast at them but WilyKit and WilyKat to escape unharmed on foot, Claudus grabs the glove and the Sword of Omens to be ready for battle. For as they be ready to give it their all, back inside the palace had the big stone with more lizard armies inside to freeing their other kind from prison for them and their leader Slithe to set off the bombs all over to blow everything up…Not good! Firing missiles in the huge robots to destroy the kingdom from the inside, the machines were very real! As well as a type of tiger-like beast with horns on half of the body, and wings to be on the lizard's side and not so friendly type of cat-like creature either. Calling himself Manthra. By the way, this one out of twelve to be...sort of related like the Digimon Divas, of the Chinese Zodiacs 'in my version that is'.

" **Tame them all! In salve them in the name of our ruler!"** it roars while laughing to be hurting the other army of cats.

Well, this one wasn't so friendly at all. Britney and Leanora feels out the danger from the outside of the palace.

"Britney, you felt that just now. Didn't you?"

"I did…!" she runs outside of the tower's window to see. "Oh no…! (Machines are real but they are being use for bad by…bad lizards…) They're destroying everything!"

Lion-O and Snarf see for themselves with Britney.

"You two are right…!" he was horrified. "I can't believe this, Snarf, finding machines was my biggest dream, but now…how did it become my nightmare?"

Seeing through the telescope for the same machine was a type of set up bomb to go off that Lion-O had. Not good at all…!

"Isn't that…?"

Britney stops Leanora for her to be saying the rest.

"No, Leanora! Don't…!" Britney felt scared now. "Lion-O, I don't know if I can handle this battle…This is too much!"

Lion-O and Snarf take Britney 'and Leanora' in a hidden weapon room for Lion-O to set off inside of it by using his own machine of collecting bombs to put it to the test against them next.

"Holy cow!" surprised Leanora. "Nice hidden weaponry you have here, prince."

"All these years for others to believe in me now, huh Snarf?" he gets ready. "Britney, there's nothing to worry about. We can do this. For these things, will really pay off for us."

From the cats were now outnumbered by more lizards and Manthra stopping all of them 'from flying skills to horn driller type of attacks of his' all for Claudus, Tygra, and Grune to retreat...only for Slithe to trigger another bomb to go off by destroying the bridge next, for Lion-O, Snarf, Britney, and Leanora to hear 'and feel everything out' from afar.

"Lion-O!" Britney was panicking.

"Get on, Britney." He gets her on top of the Thunderian Mount. "Let's go check it out."

Things get worse when Grune stands up to stop the machine to hold fire, as he was working with the enemy's side this entire time. With his new weapon to have full power that was wielded in his greedy hands. How will Tygra and Claudus win now with less armies and protecting the glove and sword from the lizards? From having Panthro held hostage and Jaga with Cheetara and the other Cleric members all try fighting back against Slithe, Grune, Martha, and the other lizard armies was amazed to be winning so far; as Claudus and Tygra followed Panthro inside the battle arena for Grune, Martha, and the lizards with their machines that they had on them now.

"Give it up, Claudus! How will you and your step son defeat our weapons if you don't know anything about machines?"

" **Pointless…very pointless indeed…"** Martha laughs. **"You'll all die by out ruler's hands…That you all will!"**

That's what they thought of at first, until…

"But I know about them, you traitor!"

It was Lion-O and Britney 'with Leanora in spirit' to the rescue! Throwing the little bomb to go off from the machine to be blown to bits, and Britney uses her boomerang-like blade to cut through on the others leaving Claudus speechless for his son came to save the day and just in time.

"(Wow! I never knew I had this type of power.)" surprised Britney. "(I just took out six lizards!)"

Leanora just laughs for victory.

"Well done, Britney! Not bad…"

Claudus bows to Lion-O to give his thanks to him.

"Thank you, Lion-O." he turns to Britney next. "And well done, Human Britney, keep on following in Leanora's footsteps."

He then goes into the battle area tree to go save Panthro next.

"Where are you going?" Lion-O asks his father.

"To show these lizards who's boss on who and what they're messing with! By the power of the sword." He activates the Sword of Omens to power up. "Thundercats, ho!"

He goes all out against the lizards, to over powering Grune as well, and Martha to try to use his wings to overpower the king but gets shock to go down instead 'or at least landing on his four feet'. Just what was that thing supposed to be who works for the bad guys? Claudus saves Panthro in time to fight from this time as Lion-O, Britney, and Tygra join with him on top of the tree, that's when Panthro pulls out his long knife to do something behind Claudus's back. Britney and Leanora tries warning the king.

"Your Majesty! Look out!"

"That's not Panthro, that's Mumm-Ra!"

Too late now to get stabbed deeply in the back.

"Father, no!" cried out Lion-O.

For Tygra to be seeing the fallen of his and Lion-O's father Claudus, Martha just laughs for the enemy was once again winning.

" **Down goes your king to be no more!'**

The two sons swam into the waters to save their father, for Britney with Leanora to rush back down to help Claudus out with the two princes…He dies with the words by saying to be proud for both Lion-O and Tygra. Sad that he was gone for Panthro wasn't his real self but really a fake.

"Oh, no…Claudus…" Britney was upset.

Very sad to lose someone like him…

"Lion-O! Tygra! He's Mumm-Ra disguised as Panthro!" Leanora explains. "That other beast's name Martha is one of the Twelve Deadly Kins! From becoming cursed in spirit to work for the ruler's dark magic to do anything that Mumm-Ra orders them to do, as Martha, Tiger of Kins is one of them of a monstrous creature with wings, horns, and a very violet attitude to murder." She growls at her worse enemy ever.

"Wait…I thought I sense something bad about this cat. Leanora's right, that is Mumm-Ra!" Britney was scared. "I can feel out so much evil from my ring that he's the one behind everything!"

Lion-O and Tygra believed in them to be right.

"If that were the case that I was behind it all and the twelve creatures are working for me now, then I am invisible either way…with or without machines!"

"Show yourself, Mumm-Ra!" angered Leanora. "(I never thought to be seeing him again to do so much…Machines, those things, Grune betraying us, and…why didn't I kill that monster sooner?!)"

Soon enough, Mumm-Ra shows his true form in front of everyone else for the skies to turn into darkness all over the place.

"Mumm-Ra…!" shock Lion-O.

The Clerics, Jaga, and Cheetara join forces to stop Mumm-Ra, only for all of them but those two were outmatched and defeated in seconds.

"No one can't stop me, for I am…Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living!"

Martha takes on the rest of the Clerics for his master to bite, pierce, and strike down by flight to be very deadly from his horn to drill through anyone who stands in his way.

" **Bow to your new ruler, Master Mumm-Ra himself!"** said the mad beast-like cat. **"Fear controls all, darkness consumes everything…"**

Now Cheetara, Jaga, Lion-O, Tygra, and Britney were all capture by all the lizards to stop them from doing anything else now. It was all over, for Thundera Kingdom to be no more but ruins.

"Well done, Martha, keep it up…" Mumm-Ra laughs. "Thundera has fallen!"

The lizards cheered with victory along with Martha and Grune. But Britney's sadness for Claudus was killed and Leanora's anger got the best of them to let their Ring of Shoran to glow to show some power to give the enemy a bit of a push…Not good to be happening at a time like this though…!

"No…No! You monsters!" Britney powers up to create a slash attack-like wind from her claws. "(I did it again…! I blew them all away!)"

Leanora had to calm Britney down for a bit after that.

"I know how upset you are right now, Britney, I get it! But you have to calm down!"

But it was too late, for Mumm-Ra sees the ring on Britney's hand to see a human for the first time…what's worse, he also recognizes the ears, tail, and claws that belongs to Leanora for he thought to be dead. But she was still alive to feel out her spirit from inside of Britney's body.

"Wait…! Leanora?" shock Mumm-Ra. "She's alive! One of the Four of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors…she's in this strange animal's body! With the Ring of Shoran? I thought I killed the entire clan centuries ago, for another half breed has lived on…" he smirks to his sick amusement. "Slithe! Take the rest of the worthless cats to their cells. I want the sword and that girl with the ring, bring them to me…!"

"Of courssse, my Lord…" Slithe spoke in a weird way. "Ceassse them all but the girl!"

Grabbing Jaga, Cheetara, Lion-O, and Tygra to be trapped in a prison of their own now…Britney gets taken away by Martha and Grune to carry her away for Leanora couldn't do anything but to watch the horror to be happening, as Slithe will bring the sword to his boss.

"(No…!) Run, Britney!" Leanora warned her partner. "He knows of us!"

"I can't leave the others behind-!" she was captured to get dragged away. "Ah! Lion-O! Help me!"

"Britney!" Lion-O tries breaking free to save Britney. "Leave her alone!"

But a lot more lizards stop Lion-O leaving him pinned down and Britney to see him getting hurt and her to be taken away.

"Lion-o!"

"Britney!"

This was bad for Mumm-Ra has won to have everything now. This was bad for Thundera kingdom was gone and half of everyone in the village were all killed, and with Leanora still weak to do anything else for Britney, all was loss. For Lion-O blames himself for his father to be murder, the vision of Mumm-Ra that he saw and didn't tell no one, and Britney to be capture for Tygra to get mad at his brother about it all; well for the lizard who was set free gives them a meal with a key in it, for some were good 'thanks to them' to now get around to save the others and then escaping comes next. For the place was surrounded by an army of their enemies, Mumm-Ra has Cheetara and Jaga captured as Martha claws at Jaga the most to weaken him and Cheetara was all tied up.

" **All yours, master…"**

"Thessse two are the last Clerics left alive." Slithe said to his master.

Britney couldn't bear to watch while she was tied up in a chair with her arm stretched out for some strange reason.

"Stop!" she said in sadness with Leanora losing all hope to feel really upset. "Leave them alone! (Jaga…! Cheetara…!)"

What does Mumm-Ra want with Jaga?

"You are Jaga, soccer to the young king."

"And you are even disturbing than the stories were told." said Jaga.

"Well, did those stories forgot to tell you that the stones within both the ring and the sword are all mine?" Trying to grab the sword, it electrocutes Mumm-Ra's hand to keep the evil away from him. Nice one!

"(It deflects against Mumm-Ra…?)" surprised Britney to see from her ring. "These two are the same stones from them both, and they once belonged to him…?"

Mumm-Ra will have them back somehow.

"I…I want them…back!"

"I'm afraid that a spell was cast that the sword won't be touched by the hands of evil…"

You tell that mummy who's boss, Jaga!

"That's why you're going to remove the spell." said Mumm-Ra.

That didn't sound good at all…

"Never!"

"Then I'll just have to find another way!" he turns to Britney next. "But first…! Let's get to know each other, human with Leanora's spirit. Shall we?"

Britney struggles to try getting out of the chair, only to get shock by Mumm-Ra's magic to weaken her.

"Stop this!" Leanora begged of Mumm-Ra. "She's just a child! I'm the one you want, not her!"

"You?" he laughs. "You're only a mere ghost who's trying to recover once more through this human's body by protecting the ring from me! You're nothing! But she…" Mumm-Ra distract some blood out of Britney's veins to have with him in a bottle. "You are from a different universe from ours, are you not?"

She hated the pain from her arm to be a very painful magic of a needle to drain some of her blood out.

"What do you want from me?"

"Ah, I see now…" Mumm-Ra felt out Britney's thoughts. "Britney Storms, from a different universe of Earth with other humans like her and animals to be wild who just discovered the ring by luck after saving this foolish beast of a warrior that I killed her other members' centuries ago, has been given a gift to unlock with her body of a half cat that she has and by the ring's powers can do so much more. I must have the other three of the four stones from it and the sword's one way or another! And by doing so…" he grabs hold of Britney's chest with his creepy old hands. "I'll just have to cut your heart out to get the ring back."

Britney didn't like that at all for Mumm-Ra to use his bandage to hold her down and Jaga to still be shocking his body.

"No! Leave Britney alone!" he begged of Mumm-Ra. "Take me!"

"That's the plan…But I'll go easy on this one…" he gives Martha a command. "Martha! Hold that old fool down for me, I need to deal with Ms. Britney first."

The beast holds Jaga down while he was getting electrocuted.

" **Of course, Master…"** He stays close to Jaga. **"Wait your turn."**

As Mumm-Ra was about to do something to Britney first.

"This won't hurt a bit…!"

Not good! Who will save the four in time! Well…Surprise! Tygra knocks out a guard to shoot Jaga free and Britney too from Mumm-Ra's magic as Lion-O runs at Martha to push him right in to Slithe 'from almost shooting Tygra', he goes up to Britney to try saving her in time as Mumm-Ra tries getting back on his feet.

"Britney!" he grabs her out of the chair. "What did he try to do to you…? I got this." Lion-O cleans out the cut to bandage it up for her.

"Lion-O!" Britney was happy to see the others were all right, as Leanora was happy to see Lion-O as he come to their rescue.

"What took you so long?!" she said. "Britney could've died you know!"

"I know…but I'm here. I was really worried about you."

Britney gets back up to feel a bit scared but she was happy to still be alive.

"He took some of my blood like a scary blood drive type of doctor, but I'm fine thanks to you." She said. "I don't want that to happen to me again!"

"I'll make him pay for hurting you…!" Lion-O runs up to grab hold of the sword. "Mumm-Ra! You may have taken my Father's life, but I won't let you take his sword!"

Leanora then had to get Britney ready for battle.

"Hurry, Britney!" said he beast. "The weapon, your ring, and your skills! Use them now!"

"But how?!"

The ring started to glow up with the sword to do the same thing.

"Just say these words with the ring held up high in the air by saying these words… 'I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Here my cry!' Do it!"

And for that, Britney gives it a shot to join with Lion-O in battle as Martha joins in as well with Mumm-Ra to aid him on this one.

" **No one will escape!"** cried out the tiger-like creature.

"Ah…okay, I'll try!" she gives a shot by doing on what Leanora told her to do. "I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Here my cry!"

And with that, she powers up with the ears, tail, claws, and her weapon all ready to go. By the roars of Leanora to become part of her, they were ready. As Lion-O uses the Sword of Omens to fight back 'while also admiring her beauty for a few seconds'.

"(Britney…Beautiful…) Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!" he has done it. "Thundercats, ho!"

From those two joining together for Britney to throw her weapon at Mumm-Ra from the speed of Leanora's spirit filled with energy, and Lion-O firing a powerful blast to send the big boss right outside of the palace. Nice one! Cool, and Mumm-Ra was weak by sun light to be unable to do anything else; as Martha tries attacking them, leaving Britney to fight and defend herself like a real cat to stop the beast by cutting off his horn in seconds from drilling into anything else, only to be no more.

" **Blast!"**

"Wow!' Britney was amazed on what she just did. "I did that?"

"You did, okay?!" Leanora was being serious right now. "Now hurry, Britney, finish him off to seal one of the first Twelve Deadly Kins. Your ring! Combine it with your weapon, power it up, and throw it at the creature to free the beast from the curse! Just follow your heart to know the rest on what to do and say! Now go!"

Britney does so by running up to Martha from behind to avoid his other attacks. She jumps, charges her ring up, and then uses her boomerang blades to fire away…

"If you say so, Leanora!" she gives it a go to know what she was doing. "(Claudus, I will protect your son. He's my friend!)" Britney says it. "Here goes…Tiger Slash!"

And with one swing to be filled with so much power, she fires at Martha to get hit and stunned to be unable to move at all.

" **What?!"** shock Martha. **"I can't move…! Master! Help me!"**

"No more help from you, Martha, its time to rest in peace!" said Leanora. "Go, Britney! (Yes! She can do this after all. I believe in her, this is only the beginning.)"

"So long!"

From throwing the weapon at the enemy, and then coming back to Britney's hands to put it away leaving the darkness out of Martha, the Tiger of Kins to turn into some type of coin after that. The bad was out and the good as back to rest in peace. Nicely done. Also, Tygra frees Cheetara for him or Lion-O didn't know that she was part of the Cleric but Leanora and Britney did, to see the results for themselves to believe in it with their own eyes.

"Cheetara?" surprised Tygra.

"She's a Cleric?" and Lion-O.

She smiles to see that Britney has done it.

"Well done, Britney, both you and Leanora make a pretty great team."

Britney was happy to leave the brothers and more for Tygra to be left speechless from her fine beauty when she was fighting, even the cat from inside this human girl that Britney Storms was 'to both Lion-O and Tygra the same'.

"I did it…" she said to be jumping around with joy after that. "I fought a battle and I've won! We make a great team, Leanora! You too, Lion-O! Did you see me out there?!"

Well, Slithe and the other lizards open fire on them to get out now as well and getting the sword, glove, and the strange coin before fleeing.

"Let's get out of here!" said Cheetara.

Lucky for Jaga, he opens a hidden entrance for Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra, Britney, and Snarf to get out from there.

"Quickly! This way!" he said.

As Grune carries Mumm-Ra back inside, he orders his lizards to stop them.

"After them! I want that sword and the ring! I must have the power from that human girl!"

Not good for the lizards kept on firing their gun-like future weapons to hit Jaga for the walls to close as they try shooting it down.

"Jaga, please be all right…!" Britney was scared to see another one get hurt.

"Stop…Before we go any further, there's something that must be done first." He was weak. Was Jaga insane? He might die or all of them if they stop now!

"It can wait." said Cheetara.

"It must be now!" he said. "Lion-O, your left arm. And Britney, your hands."

With Lion-O having the glove on his left arm to put on, Britney gets two brand new gloves being brightly pink 'like they were a type of fighting gloves to use in a street fight for her to have of her very own'.

"Are these my gloves?" she was surprised. "They look different."

"You're the last two who are rubbery and red." so says Leanora to know of the last part. "Britney, Jaga has given you the power of an inner beast like my skills to be your very own. As for Lion-O…Everyone, place your hands on it to join this part. Do this for Jaga!"

Cheetara, Tygra, Britney, and Jaga does so by places their hands on to Lion-O's glove.

"By the Eye of Thundera, the Ring of Shoran, and the Sword of Omens…" Jaga's staff makes the gloves glow with one hit. "Now, Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats…Go."

And leave him behind? Not good!

"No, Jaga!" Britney didn't like that.

"You're coming with us, Jaga!" said Cheetara for she didn't want to lose her teacher.

"But I might slow you all down. At least I can buy you some time until you get to safety." He said. "Britney, both you and Leanora must protect Lion-O at all times. In a way of you having friends now. With Snarf, Cheetara, and Tygra. Protect them all."

They'll try their best no matter what happens next. Britney was scared, but she will try and to not be alone anymore.

"I will…but we will come back to save you, Jaga, we will."

"What she said." Leanora said back. "So be strong!"

Jaga had one more thing to say to Lion-O.

"Lion-O…the Book of Omens can be found at the Foot of the Setting Sun. You must find it before Mumm-Ra does."

"I can't do this alone!" Lion-O was afraid.

Given that they had no other choice now, they must be the only hopes left on Third Earth.

"You don't have to be." Jaga said to him. "You have everything you need, Lion-O. The answers you seek, are all in the Book of Omens. Find it…! Fight on what you wish to protect, let your heart guide you through, as does of Britney's to do her best for a fellow warrior. Now go!"

And with that…Lion-O, Britney 'with Leanora', Tygra, Cheetara, and Snarf all escaped but Jaga to stay behind as the hostage and such for Grune and the lizard armies break down the door.

"Jaga!" Britney calls out to him. "(Please stay alive for everyone else's sakes and mine! Don't die on us!)"

The old cat was brave to give his life for theirs.

"Go!"

All five of them got out in time to see Jaga getting hurt by the army as the other doors closes behind them. Not good...! And with Thundera destroyed and the village throughout the whole entire area, can Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Cheetara, Tygra, and Snarf find the book first to stop Mumm-Ra and the other eleven of the Twelve Deadly Kins? From the sword, the ring, and now a strange looking coin of the Tiger of Kins to hold on to; this battle has just started to have those heroes left to save the world and more for Britney to help her new friends on this saving the Third Earth type of adventure/battle.

"Well, this war has just started from bad to worse now." so says Leanora. "We're the only ones who can stop the evil in the honor of King Claudus. And until I can get my body to heal, I will guide us all to victory. With my help."

Britney will try her best still with or without being afraid so much as she use to be 'so far'.

"The start of it all like you said?" ask Britney.

"As Leanora explained, this is only the beginning."

Well, we all heard that from Lion-O himself for it was only the beginning of it all. Or rather…the beginning of everything.


	6. WilyKit and WilyKat

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 6 - WilyKit and WilyKat

From the ruins of the once peaceful palace of Thundera to be destroyed by Mumm-Ra, Slithe, the traitor Grune, and the other lizard army to destroy it all as well as killing some of the cat people 'or capturing them' was bad. Even for Jaga to be captured to help the heroes escape with their lives! For Mumm-Ra will go after them to get hold of both the Sword of Omens and the Ring of Shoran within Britney's body 'since Leanora's spirit was still recovering from inside Britney's body'; along with watching out for the other eleven and the strange Twelve Deadly Kins that might come around…For Lion-O who's now the lord, king, and leader of the Thundercats group 'and the new king as well', Tygra, Cheetara, Britney 'along with Leanora', and Snarf are off on a journey to find the Book of Omens before the enemy can first.

Sad, wasn't it? To see something of a nice area on Third Earth to now be destroyed and some were killed or captured. Even worse with King Claudus was murder too. For both WilyKit and WilyKat got some new gear, clothes, and things to keep them from journeying on, they will be all right; as for the heroes have a grave in honor of Claudus to rest in peace as they'll save their kingdom for them.

"My King, I shall avenge you." Leanora says her prays to tell Britney to do the same. "Go ahead, Britney, say something."

And she does as Cheetara throws some aches of Claudus within the fire, Britney places a rose next to it.

"Okay, I'm doing it right now." She does to say her thanks to Claudus. "Your Majesty…Thank you for giving me a place to live and for trusting me to do better to face my fears for Leanora to get better. So, with my new friends, we will try to make a difference and with my ring as I will use it for good. Rest in peace."

With Britney's ring glowing up and Lion-O placing his sword from within the fire to slash it at a pillar to make a marking symbol on it. A marking logo of the Thundercats on it.

"Rest now to rise again, Father."

"May your next life show you peace." said Tygra.

As the lizards were looting the entire area, what was the heroes next move?

"We should follow the lizards while the trail's still fresh." Lion-O said. "Mumm-Ra's lair is probably at the Sand Sea, so we've quite a journey ahead of us."

Revenge from your father getting killed is one thing, but Jaga told them to get the book first, didn't he?

"Mumm-Ra?" questioned Cheetara. "Jaga said to seek out the Book of Omens first. Those were my teacher's last words to us."

Leanora had to go with this part of finding the book does comes first.

"Come on, Lion-O! We get it! You're mad, but going after the enemy defenseless-like isn't the answer!"

"The book can wait. It has been for centuries." Lion-O said to the girls.

Britney wanted to say something to Lion-O to make him feel better, as the others tell him on what comes first in doing something.

"Only the book will give us the answers we need." Tygra tells his brother that.

Britney tries speaking for him to 'sort of' to snap and wanting revenge first on his mind right now.

"Answer?! I know who destroyed our city, who killed our king! What other answers do you need?! If it was you or I, Tygra, in that arena, Father would've buried one of us by now! Or Britney could've been killed! I've plan to do the same justice for him."

Britney got nervous to leave it be for Leanora didn't have to tell her twice leaving Cheetara, Tygra, and Snarf to feel Lion-O's pain from the loss of his father.

"You're angry, Lion-O…"

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one!" Lion-O said to Cheetara in anger. "We're going after Mumm-Ra! And that's a command…!"

Now he tells the four about it leaving Leanora to really have a bad feeling about all of this.

"Lion-O-!"

Tygra had to say something to Britney.

"Don't bother, Britney, just for now. Do yourself a favor from my point of view and let Lion-O cool down for a while."

"Just do it." Leanora said. "(Though I can't say I blame him about all of this. Mumm-Ra will pay dearly for what has happened!)"

From going after Mumm-Ra first instead of the book, the others think this was a bad idea for Britney to feel so much pain from within Lion-O's heart right now.

"So, for now…he is our king." Tygra said.

And off the five go from leaving the fallen Thunder 'to look at it one last time' and the journey begins to find Mumm-Ra. As Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, and Snarf are going to have a very long walk on foot to get where they needed to be; soon they come across the new cat-like creatures who were kids of WilyKit and WilyKat to introduce themselves to them.

"Oh!" Britney was surprise to see two young cat-like beings now. "(Those two are like children.)"

"I don't believe this!" WilyKit was happy about this. "Princes Lion-O and Tygra to the rescue!"

"Names WilyKat and my sister WilyKit!" said WilyKat. "We thought to be the only cats left."

Lion-O just kept on walking to ignore the two to keep on following him and the others for Leanora to see those types of cats from somewhere.

"Well, I never thought that I've seen your kind before."

"Wow! The Legend Warrior of the Fearsome Beast Leanora is real!" both the twins said together.

She just tries to show herself off to them, as Britney sees them to be clever and cute to her point of view.

"Please to meet with you two." She said.

As they look at Britney next as they see her looking much different than they were up close and then try to talk to Lion-O to be bothering him. Not a good time to be doing that…

"Maybe we can join you until we can get on where we're going." said WilyKit. "El Dara, the City of Treasure."

But all that Lion-O said to those two siblings was this.

"Never heard of it."

"El Dara, the City of Treasure…?" questioned Britney. "Isn't that like the City of Eldorado?"

Sounds like it for WilyKit and WilyKat to find something like that to be different in Third Earth than Earth was nothing than a legend to Britney. WilyKat shows everyone else the map of theirs.

"Of course, none of you has ever heard of it, because I got the only proof."

"No." Lion-O said to them.

Well, that was a shut down for the brother and sister.

"Please…?" WilyKit asks the prince kindly.

"Lion-O, wait…" Britney tries saying something calmly. "These two are only children. Or rather…two kittens really."

Cheetara, Tygra, and Leanora agree with her.

"We can't just leave them here." Tygra said.

"We're on a mission to avenge Father and you want to babysit? They're just going to have to take care of themselves, Tygra! Now come on." Lion-O says so, from what sounds like he wants them to tag along to be taking care of themselves only.

"At least show some respect to these kids!" angered Leanora. "What's up with him?!"

WilyKit and WilyKat acts cute around Lion-O 'of their kitten-like sounds' to make Lion-O change his mind, but still…

"I said no…!"

You heard the prince, children. Bummer…As Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, and Snarf kept on going.

"Sorry, kids." said Tygra.

"Ah…" Britney tries saying something to the two. "WilyKit and WilyKat, right? Look, Lion-O's in a bad mood right now after losing his and Tygra's father from the fall of Thundera and he needs time to cool off you know? So if you wish to come with us, be sure that you can watch your own backs…While still getting to know one another, okay? I'm just saying."

I think they get it thanks to Britney's words for them to keep on following the others from behind.

"Just so you know, that we're not following you guys…" explained WilyKat.

"You're just walking in front of us." and WilyKit.

And so, they kept on going with WilyKit and WilyKat to be tagging along in their long journey to get to Mumm-Ra's lair, for it was going to be a very long journey to be travel on foot. From the landscapes of the mountainsides to see a very nice view of it for the others to see as Britney was the first to enjoy it all for the first time in her life. Still worried about Lion-O, she wishes she could say something else than having the two siblings to be tagging along.

"(Oh, Lion-O…)" Britney looked worried.

Soon Cheetara goes to talk to her as she tries to lighten things up for a bit.

"Britney?"

"Yes, Cheetara? Sorry, its been busy lately…"

"Worried about Lion-O's sad and mad behavior?" Cheetara guessed. "I can't say I blame him. And yet, the Book of Omens comes first before stopping Mumm-Ra, Jaga said so. He should know that by now and yet…"

"We're going after Mumm-Ra just for revenge?" Britney guess on that part too. "I know, we shouldn't be doing this. I agree with you."

Well, nothing they can do now but to say something about all this mess.

"I wish we can convince him…"

Britney sees from her ring that something was telling her an important something as a sign.

"Maybe we don't have to, Cheetara, maybe…We'll let Lion-O see things through his own eyes. And maybe from us." She said for Leanora was lost. "Come on, Leanora, you know what I'm thinking about just from giving me the look."

Guess Britney felt out Leanora to be the same within body and mind.

"(She's good!) Fine, you got me." She said. "I think she may have a good point about all of this, Cheetara. Let just see what happens first. If anything does go wrong, you know that I'll be stepping in if I have to."

If Leanora knows it too like Britney does for Cheetara to see through both of their eyes, then they must be feeling something out through the Eyes of Shoran to know that something will come around again. In a good way.

"You two working together and thinking the same thing, it's no wonder why Jaga senses good things about the both of you. I can see why."

This made both Leanora and Britney feel a bit better after Cheetara told them that.

"Oh, come on, girlfriend! Now you're making me blush!" said Leanora to be acting silly.

"Thanks, Cheetara." and Britney. "Did I forget to mention that you're the coolest cat that I've seen?"

Cheetara laughs to see that she has made a human friend already.

"Nice of you to say that to me, Britney. Both you and Leanora, no matter how odd she can be sometimes." She says something else next. "Listen, Britney, if you ever need someone to help you or have a girl talk to be too embarrassed to say to the others, I'm here for you."

Britney made another friend being a female cat that she idolizes Cheetara from her coolness and skills.

"Thanks, Cheetara, I'll do that. And…we will get through this somehow."

The two smiled to shake hands on it together.

"That we will." She said.

Leanora tries to be silly around Britney again.

"Now we're talking!" said the beast. "Lots more to be traveling and learn a lesson afterwards. Gotta love a weird adventure like this one!"

Traveling through the rest from climbing down the mountains to go in deep within the forest for all seven of them to stay close as well; to be calling it a night for Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat to rest up until tomorrow to keep on traveling some more to continue on – but first having some sleep, eating, bathing, and drinking some fresh water comes first. With everyone else settling in and having the camp set up, for Britney to relax to then sees the night skies and the view of the nature at night time for Leanora to see that this what keeps this girl very calm.

"(Ah…this feels nice. I love an outdoor view of nature to calm your worries away like this.)"

WilyKit and WilyKat both go up to Britney to look at her ring to be very curious and such.

"Ah, Britney, kittens at five o'clock." Leanora tells her.

She sees them to really be playing around the un-removable ring of hers.

"Kit? Kat? May I help you two with something?"

Once she asks the two brother and sister that question 'and giving them nicknames', they were like little kids to start asking questions about Britney to be so different from their kind.

"You look different from the rest of us." said WilyKat.

"Why is that?" and WilyKit.

The many questions keep on going for them for they each ask Britney one question after another…

"Where did you come from?"

"What's your name?"

"Why is that ring stuck on your finger?"

"Do you have a dream to follow like we do?"

"Why is Leanora a ghost?"

"Why do you love the outdoors?"

Wow, so much for Britney to keep up and for Leanora tries calming them down.

"Ah…! Shut up!" she said.

"Leanora, please!" Britney stops her for being rude.

True, a bit of an un-called for there to try taking a chill pill to say the least. So, Britney decided to talk to WilyKit and WilyKat herself for Leanora leaves her be on that part.

"Fine, do what you want with them if you wish, Britney." They see that Leanora was still caring towards them to be hiding her true feelings again.

"She means well, really."

No problem to neither WilyKit and WilyKat, either of it.

"We know!" the two said at the same time.

"Anyways, to answer each of your questions at a time…" Britney does it. "I'm human, I come from a different universe of Earth, I'm Britney Storms, this Ring of Shoran is on me because I'm supposed to be the chosen one by Leanora to save me after saving her to recover from within me; I love to experience with the nature of life with creatures to care for, and I love the outdoors because it calms me, and…yeah. That's about it."

They were amazed to hear that from Britney's words to be real.

"Wow!" WilyKit hugs Britney. "You sound amazing, from a different world! You must be our new friend!"

"You sound cool to have powers compare to the two princes of Thundera." same with WilyKat. "I think we're going to like you, Britney."

She felt happy to make two more little friends who can take care of themselves, surprisingly.

"Oh, thank you two, Kit. Kat. Still, I'll call you by your short names if you two don't mind." She said to be feeling shy. "So why are you traveling along with us?"

A good question there to answer on that part…well, they have their own reasons for this whole thing from their past.

"Well, my sister and I are on a search of the City of Treasures, El Dara. We need to find it to get a lot of money to save our family."

"What my brother said. It supposed to be a fairy tale, but we know it's very real. So we're looking high and low…We won't give up. We have to survive together by any means."

Britney gets it now for Leanora to say it for her.

"They're thieves."

"Thieves? You two?" Britney was surprised to hear that.

"We'll pay them back, we promise." WilyKit said. "And we're not thieves."

From there…Britney sense some good from the two little kittens to trust in them, even for Leanora to sense some good with many reasons.

"As soon as we find the place, we'll pay everyone back and save our family." WilyKat got everything planned.

"But isn't the City of El Dara like the City of Eldorado?" Britney asks them.

The two had never heard of that name in their world before…

"I doubt they'll know about your fairy tale than they do with theirs being so different, Britney, trust me on this one." Leanora has a good point there so Britney drops it.

"Sorry, just another story from my world." She said to them.

Both WilyKit and WilyKat just smiled to like Britney already and knowing that she was different to make friends with her.

"It's fine. You can tell us more about yourself from time to time while we travel."

"I think that we're going to get along just fine."

Snarf knows it already as he likes the two kittens and to be rubbing his body against Britney's leg to be patting him, know that everything's going to be okay for everyone else.

"I think you two are right." said Britney. "And if Snarf thinks so too, then everything will turn out in the end somehow. (I just know it. Well, for both Leanora and me do. Kit and Kat are going to be fun to have them as my two new friends.)"

They agree with her on that part for WilyKit and WilyKat wash their faces off to drink some parts of the lake too afterwards, and playing around for a while. Well, they can take care of themselves…the next day, the journey continues for the seven 'with Leanora' as they walk pass the forest much deeper to reach towards the end to get where they needed to be. Britney tries to climb from big hills all over to have some trouble catching up 'but was trying to' as she with her reflex like Leanora to move like a cat. Kind of hard to get us to it from time to time from cramps.

"Come on, Britney, pick up the paste already!" Leanora tries cheering her human partner on. "Let's go! Come on! Move those legs!"

"Leanora…! You're not my P.E. teacher here! I'm doing the best I can!"

With the others doing well, even for Snarf to try his best on his own…Tygra sees that Britney was having more trouble.

"Hey, Britney, take my hand." He said.

"Tygra?" she was surprised. "You want to help me?"

Britney was a bit nervous to let Tygra have his way with her again, but for now she'll let it pass.

"It's fine. No need to get freaked out on me…or at all. I want to help you out, by working and staying together. We're a team." That they were as Tygra was winking at Britney to flirt with her time to time, he means well to trust in everyone she was traveling with.

"I think he wants to kiss your hand, Britney." Leanora teases her.

"Leanora! Stop! (Why would I be dating with someone who's a show off to his own brother?)"

Tygra laughs to grab hold of Britney's hand to help her climb up the rest of the way.

"There we go." He said. "You have the ability of Leanora who's inside of your body will help you have cat-like reflexes to jump, climb, and run, you just need to find it."

"Huh? You say something, Tygra?" Britney asks him.

"He means that your body will get used to having the flexibility of a cat in no time."

"Oh, I think I understand that part."

Leanora has a very good point there for sure…With Tygra still liking Britney to hide his feelings towards her was kind of hard.

"So yeah, that…Whatever. Let just keep on going! And if you could…try to talk some sense in to Lion-O sometimes, would you? He seems to be fine around you a lot."

Seems that Britney sees that Tygra was also helping her out to get her through the whole ordeal type of thing, to feel some good within this cat. He hates to admit about Lion-O and Britney are a lot happier together, Tygra does care for his step brother a lot and misses his father for it was hurting him as well.

"Alright then." She said to be smiling a little. "(Tygra, Lion-O's older step brother…He may not look like it, but he means well to care for others and learning to be a friend to me. Not for someone like him to try to go out with me.)"

Little by little to getting to know everyone else for Britney and Leanora to experience together was getting them somewhere good. You know? Now entering in the deserts to be walking around in from the biggest land of it of a hot sunny day of the sands to be wind blowing; as Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat kept on going. With Snarf feeling a bit tired to be moving around for a while to try resting up under the shades for Britney and Leanora to help their little friend up.

"Snarf?" Leanora tries to poke her invisible head near the little guy. "Come on, you! Get up! We got to keep on going!"

Britney then offers Snarf some fresh water to drink, a wet cloth to cool off with, and she wanted to carry him for a while.

"And we will, Leanora, but Snarf needs to rest up." She said. "No matter how small and strong he is while looking and being cute, you need to take it easy. We'll be there in no time. Let's go."

Snarf was a bit happy to be resting and carried in Britney's arms, while Leanora sees her being a kind-hearted human towards her friends even for him 'to be treated as a friend and not much as a pet'.

"(Britney Storms, you are something else to everyone else around you. You know that?)"

Going further throughout the desert area of the rocky fields for the seven 'and Leanora to be seeing everything in her spirit form' to walk around, through it, and such to get what they needed to get the Sandy Seas to get to Mumm-Ra's lair once they swim across. From the looks of it. Doing well to then be resting a bit and such to keep on going for the others to do well while keeping themselves cool off by wearing some hoodies on them from not getting burned from the sun; for getting near the end of the very hot desert as the place was getting close only for them to rest up a bit for more of the cooling off part – for Leanora just waiting for them while Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat were taking a break so were Lion-O and Britney.

Finally, a chance for Britney to try to talk to Lion-O to see on how he has been feeling on their journey so far…Will he be rethinking on things through before reaching to the Sea Sand? Well, there's a slight change.

"(Oh, what a long journey this has been so far…And we only got started.)" she said to try talking to Lion-O since they were alone. "Ah…Lion-O? How are you feeling?"

He was still looking both mad an sad to try to avenge his father is a bit hard. Again, the book comes first, but we all know on how much he feels right now through this whole ordeal. It does hurts to lose someone who was close in your family who was the father and all.

"Huh? Oh, hi Britney." He said to try clearing his mind. "Sorry, I've been…you know. Don't think I'm taking out my anger on you. Or to anyone else."

"Not even to Kit and Kat?" Britney calls WilyKit and WilyKat from their names to be so short of nicknames for the two 'nice way to do that'.

"Them?" Lion-O checks on the two. "Well, not bad to be watching out for themselves for two kittens who are still young. So, whatever." Lion-O meant well to have some children survive from the terrible event deep within his heart to know about that part.

"(I knew he was still his regular self.)" Britney was a bit happy. "Listen, I really am sorry about your loss. Claudus was a good king to his people and I owe…Well, both Leanora and I owe him a lot for us to understand that you and Tygra miss your father so much. It just…isn't going off to facing Mumm-Ra in a very weak state without getting the Book of Omens first is a very bad idea to do? I'm just saying to rethink through this mess before we move any further, don't you think so, Lion-O?" she felt shy when saying this to him. "And please don't hate me for asking you about all of this."

It was from that moment for Lion-O to let out a sigh to take in to Britney's words to never argue with her, nor he never would either.

"Maybe you might be right, Britney."

This surprises both Britney and Leanora 'to listen in', on what Lion-O just said.

"Really? (That was fast!)" she had to know the rest. "So, I'm right?"

"It's because you and I share the same feelings somehow from the sword and the ring we both have, and yet…I want to know more about you. From your Earth, you're alone with no friends or family to care about you. But in my universe, all of us do. Even for me to be caring about you the most, all I want is for you to stay here."

Seems that Lion-O was being very serious about all of this, since Britney grew up on hard times to have a none caring brother, friends, parents, but the animals to like her to see that Third Earth was much better to be doing than her Earth.

"(He's being serious right now…! Oh, dear.) You mean it, Lion-O?"

"I do more than you think." He said to try to be strong. "Just help me get through this journey and maybe…I'll think about what you said, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Britney asks him.

Might be serious for those two in making a deal with each other on what it was…

"I'll think about finding the book first and then finding a way in a while to beat Mumm-Ra next, if you, Britney, agree to stay with me."

Really? Just like that huh?

"Really? Oh, dear…But what if I want to return home? Mom, Dad, Ben, and my pet cat Shoe might miss me by now." She thought that they did, probably.

"Maybe, but from the way your life was? It's hard to go back even after having that fight." said Lion-O. "All I'm saying is this, you're right. Family comes first to not be mad them for the rest of your life, but people hurting you is still wrong." Lion-O meant every word about it for Britney to see where he was getting at.

"Oh, Lion-O…" she was left speechless a little.

Having a cute moment here, the journey must continue to keep on moving but not before Lion-O says this to Britney next…

"We better keep on going, Britney, but think it over while I do the same thing too." He said. "We don't want to hang out in the deserts forever to get sun burned, you know?"

Seems that Lion-O might come around to feel better in no time as Britney feels good about it to get through this mess for the time being, so far so good I guess.

"Oh, right! Let's keep on going then!" she follows Lion-O. "(I think that I've manage to get through to Lion-O somehow like Tygra wanted me to. Well, I wanted to the most and I did. Maybe he'll see things through after all.)"

And with that…the journey still continues for Lion-O to make sure that everyone was fine to keep on going – seems like Cheetara, Tygra, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf were all set to make it out of the deserts to get close to a beach-like area of sand and on foot real soon. As one thing to clear the mind after another, it can be hard to think things through afterwards. It will happen for Lion-O in no time soon, but what about Britney? Will she stay on Third Earth with her new friends or go home to her universe to be alone again? What will Leanora say about that even after she was fully healed back up?

"(So much to do in so little time here.)" said the female beast. "(Still, I think we'll get somewhere to the young prince's mind in due time, but I hate waiting. So, boring…! Then again, therefore and by luck that I've chosen Britney to be my partner throughout all of this. She saved my life, and now I'm saving hers next.)"

That she will for the seven 'and Leanora in spirit form' kept on going out of the desert to get to somewhere after passing through the sunny area to soon lead them to an end in no time, so don't get burned or tired out just yet. Keep yourselves cool to get to where they needed to be. Talk about a long walk, huh? Tell me about it.


	7. Ramlak Rising

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 7 - Ramlak Rising

Still traveling towards the end of the desert for Lion-O, Britney 'having Leanora's spirit in her body', Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat finally got to the Sea of Sand to stop Mumm-Ra at his lair and avenge the two-prince's father Claudus. For that monster, had murder the king of Thundera. Such a sad thing to happen…As Britney, will get back to Lion-O about changing his mind to do something by staying in his universe until she could go back to her world to know soon enough on what the answers will be; they continue with their journey only to get somewhere or maybe go to where the Book of Omens might be at, but will that part come around? Hopefully, as the rest up a few more times underneath the shades to cool off to be one long travel so far.

"We loss the trail, Lion-O." Tygra said to his brother.

Cheetara also sees that the bag filled with food was all gone.

"And we're extremely low on food."

Even Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat were tired out. For Leanora had to say something to stop Lion-O for going any further from this journey.

"I don't care, we're still going…" Lion-O tries to have a second thought about it. "I mean…Just try to take a breather and then we'll continue on."

Before they could move any further, Snarf sees something to tell Britney about it.

"What is it, Snarf?" she sees something. "Hey! Look over there!"

With Lion-O checking it out, WilyKit and WilyKat sees it too.

"What is that?!" questioned WilyKat.

Seeing it from a far that shows the end of the path of the desert to show a sea-like sand type of ocean to see that they made it.

"Snarf and Britney just found the Sea of Sands!" Lion-O said. "Mumm-Ra's lair must be on the other side. Nicely done!"

This made Britney a bit happy when he told her that, as Leanora goes along with it.

"So that's what the ocean view filled with sand looks like." She then tells Britney all about the area. "Seeing this for the first time in person, that I know of the Sea of Sands here…powerful as a watery land to take you around the Third Earth of other lands and such to be filled with plant like sea creatures around these parts. So don't think of sharks or octopuses either, Britney, this is a whole new type of sea universe in this world."

Thanks to Leanora's history lesson, Britney now knows all about this. The seven have a look around the area to see the view for themselves. But just one question on Tygra's mind to be asking the others about it…

"See any way around it?"

Both WilyKit and WilyKat see something from within the watery type of sands.

"I think we spotted something."

"Over there!"

They see it to be pile of food.

"It's food." Lion-O was happy.

As the six go on over there to eat up, Britney had a very strong feeling to stay back as Leanora can feel it out.

"Say…does anyone else know about the food to be doing out in the middle of nowhere?" questioned Cheetara.

Just then, something was being pulled from within the sands to come at them for Britney tries to warn her friends.

"Britney!" Leanora knows of this as well.

"(I knew it…!)" she runs in the water-like sands. "Everyone! Get out of there! It's a trap!"

But it was too late. For all seven of them were reeled in like a fish on a hook 'or rather trapped in a net' to get thrown into some type of ship. A pirate ship? With Britney stuck for with the others to become food to these beings that were behind the bait thing…For they were a bunch of fish-like people 'or Fishmen to Fishwomen' to be some group of pirates of males and females on board.

"Quite a catch I say." one fish man spoke up.

Leanora growl at them.

"Don't you dare think about eating us, you fish weirdos!"

Then appear their captain come up from the underwater ship below the deck who goes by Koinelius Tunar.

"What's all that noise?!" he shows himself. "It better be that Ramlak we're after." Tunar sees the prey. "Just nothing's…Take what doesn't belong to them and turn their leftovers into chum."

One Fishmen was a chef to make the heroes into food. Gross!

"Fish food?!" Britney was having a panic attack. "I don't want to become a meal!"

Not good for Snarf and everyone else was freaking out, for Lion-O was scared to have all of them get eaten.

"Whiskers…! I won't let you touch Britney! You got it?" angered Lion-O. "Britney, be strong! I won't let them hurt you."

"(Lion-O?)"

Still to be freaking out, Britney tries to if Lion-O knows that they can get out of this mess alive, somehow. All seven of them were soon tied up 'but Leanora to be seeing and hearing all of this' for the Fishmen had the upper hand. Tunar had the food meant for his giant enemy creature type a whale-like plant of the sandy seas calling itself the Ramlak to sound like bad news.

"That bait of food was meant for the Ramlak." He explains to them.

Lion-O then speaks up to try getting out of this mess.

"I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats! And I order you to release us!"

But all that Tunar and the other Fishmen do was laugh about it thinking that they were nothing to them.

"It talks and it still got some fight in it." said Tunar. "Well, Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, I am Koinelius Tunar, the captain of this ship. And I order you and your pals to be deep fried."

The Fishmen chef had his knives all ready and sharpen up.

"Let's start with the little ones, their meals will be nice and tender."

Not WilyKit and WilyKat! Soon the ship shakes up for they hit at something, it was huge plant-like creature the Ramlak to use its long arms of a plant type to grab hold of the fish people to be thrown overboard.

"The Ramlak!" surprised Tunar. "At long last, my arch rival has return."

Trying to fight for the Fishmen to gather and fire something at the beast, but with no affect for Britney to be freaking out again…as luck would have it for Cheetara to grab hold of the arrow-like weapon to free the others thanks to her.

"Cheetara! Tygra!" Leanora had a plan. "Use that weapon from one side to another to break the ropes! Hurry!"

"On it!" the two said together.

As the Fishmen were fighting back, getting hurt, or too scared to do anything against Ramlak but Tunar…Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat were finally freed. Only to be trapped by the beast but Snarf as Britney uses her claws to cut lose for the creature kept on grabbing her.

"Ah! Lion-O! Help me!"

Lucky for him, he grabs his Sword of Omens to power up…

"Thundercats, ho!" he cries out.

And cut free to helping the other four in time and Britney and then uses one arm to stretch out to pull it out of the Ramlak to throw it right at the beast in the sandy waters. A bit shaken up after that, but she did it.

"Ah! I did it!" she said. "Leanora…"

"Yeah, I know. Lucky to be alive at least."

This surprises Tunar to watch that part than his own men didn't do the same.

"These food fights better than all of you!" the captain said. "That's the spirits, old boy and young lass. Show these crew how it's all done!"

"Ah…Yes. Thank you, captain sir…" Britney and Leanora felt more danger coming. "The beast!"

For Tunar swings his sword at Ramlak other arms in time, for Britney to use her boomerang blade at it, Lion-O slashes away, while Tygra uses his gun to open fire, Cheetara with her staff hitting skills; and both WilyKit and WilyKat using their teeth to bite down at one of the many arms as a team. Ouch! Tunar wasn't done with Ramlak yet to still go after that thing to make a sudden retreat for now.

"Now, what were we talking about earlier?" Lion-O corrects Tunar.

Leanora laughs a little on her end.

"From almost eating us…? Bad move there."

"That we almost turn you into chum, but seeing the fine warrior with you, good lad and your lass friend too, I was wrong." said the captain. "Instead, I would've serve all of you some meals from my first mates." He then tells his crew members. "Listen up, lads! These new foods to be cat people and new species are our new crew mates! So treat them like you do with your other scaly brothers and sisters on this ship! And fix the little ones some food."

"Food!" WilyKit and WilyKat are happy to eat their meals from the chef 'who almost tried to eat them' but failed. They had their meals at least.

While Tygra and Cheetara had some cleaning duty to do if they were to stay on the ship for the time being…Well, Tygra was sea sick from this mess as Leanora just lays back on her to warn Britney on one little thing.

"Britney listen to me good. Watch yourself and the others too from that captain." She said to her human partner. "If anything goes wrong, tell Lion-O right away without holding anything back."

"Huh? Oh, right! Leave it to me, Leanora, I'll do that if it were to happen."

For now with Snarf to help around the ship for Tygra, Tunar shows Lion-O and Britney around the ship.

"Come now, lass, allow me to show you and your friend around the ship. Climb up with me." Tunar goes up first for Lion-O and Britney to follow him.

"Climb all the way up there…?" she felt nervous.

Lion-O has got her back to go last for her to go next.

"I'll be right behind you, Britney." He said. "You can do this. Just don't look down."

And so, she does to follow Tunar as Lion-O was right behind her. As Britney was climbing on the net of the ship one step at a time to be doing well with it, nice one.

"Okay, Lion-O, I can climb up pretty well." said Britney. "We're right behind you, captain sir!"

"Hurry, you two. How can I live much longer to complete a goal with an old age and one leg to have?" he questions them.

Once Lion-O got up with Britney as well to see a nice view, he had to ask Tunar something.

"How did you lose your leg?"

"I didn't lose this leg, it was taken by the Ramlak." Tunar shows the two his mechanical leg. "And so was our Oasis home, we once had a watery paradise from this sandy-like desert…Until that foul creature came and drank it dried. You know what it's like, Lion-O? Or do you, Miss…?"

Britney introduces herself to Tunar.

"Lion-O is a dear friend of mine, and I'm a human from a different universe of Earth. My name is Britney Storms."

With him saying that, it would make sense since the sea was all covered in sand and not water for Leanora to learn that part.

"But as I said, do you two know what it feels like? To have everything taken from you and seek nothing else but rage from within your souls?" Tunar asks them. "You, Britney?"

"Well, I have no friends to have trouble with my family…" she said to feel sad. "I probably see that, but anger won't get you nowhere to my point of view."

She might be right about that for Lion-O to understand on what Britney meant there. Well, he does a little to still feel both sad and mad from his father who was murder.

"A rage that a monster took someone away from you until you get back at them."

"Aye!" said the captain.

Britney had one question to ask of Tunar.

"So if we find this Ramlak beast, we can get the water back into the seas again?"

"That we will, Britney." He said. "But remember, revenge is best to release that anger at that monster in the end, to soon get to be your normal self again afterwards. For years, I've been hunting it down to not stop until I find that thing and kill it." He then says something to Lion-O. "That's why I'm telling you this and to you two, Lion-O, that we would've had the Ramlak back then if my crew weren't weak or scaredy cats when facing the beast."

Though that maybe true for Britney understand, but still…Fishmen have lives to live for than hunting a beast. As for Lion-O, to get just that a bit differently.

"What do you do when they question the course you set?" ask Lion-O.

"A crew really knows what's best for them. Everything you do is for those sorry lots, to only go soft on you." said the captain. "When they do, you have to sail on. With or without them."

Britney had a feeling to not like that idea suddenly. Soon a strong storm was coming by to be dark and very powerful with the seas of sand…Lion-O then sees the creature from a shore.

"I see it!" he points it out. "There! I quarter off shore to be in front of us straight ahead!"

Yep, the Ramlak was locking their path to be ready for them again in round two.

"Good spot, lad." Tunar tells his other crew members. "Quit messing around, you free loaders! The chase is still on!" As Tunar wants to keep on going for ignoring the other Fishmen saying about a strong storm was coming to not stop now, same with Lion-O. "Nothing's going to stop us from stopping the Ramlak! Into the storms, we go!"

Lion-O drives the ship this time. For Leanora alerts Britney to say something right away.

"But, Lion-O!" she follows him. "I can't let him do this, Leanora, I'll help him and then do something next…"

"If you say so. (Get Lion-O to come to his real senses already…!)"

Leanora allows it for Britney's Ring of Shoran was all good to go into battle with her weapon in her hands, as they both power up as one.

"I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!" She goes into her half breed of a cat form to aid Lion-O right away.

With Lion-O steering the boat for Britney to try talking to him again, both Tygra and Cheetara finds this whole thing to be a very bad idea, same with Snarf as he holds on to dear life.

"Lion-O! What are you doing?!" ask Tygra.

"This is insane!" said Cheetara.

"Not going to let anything stop me is what I'm doing! Not from a storm or from any of you but Britney!" Yep, Lion-O's anger is sort of taking a total over him.

From the strong winds, things flying around, powerful sands flying around, and the lighting storms was mess up to keep on sailing.

"That's it! Keep on sailing!" said Tunar. "I can smell the beast's in miles from where we are! We're getting close!"

With Tunar not listening to neither Tygra or Cheetara 'not even to his own crew members to turn back now', he and Lion-O kept on going for Leanora tells Britney to defend Lion-O and talk to him again. She's the only hope left for the ThunderCat team to stand together, even from this mess.

"Britney! Do something!"

"Huh?! Don't you think I'm trying to?! On a boat to be in a powerful storm like this one isn't my thing!" she was scared but she won't let anything happen to her friends to put on a brave face. "Alright, I'm going in! Cheetara! Tygra! Cover everyone else and don't move from that spot! Both Leanora and I are going in!"

It was a suicide type of mission for Britney gives it her all to use her claws to hold on from the strong winds to follow Lion-O and Tunar right away; leaving Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, and the other Fishmen to stay alive throughout this mess. As lots of cannon fires were going off and Lion-O cutting his way through for the Ramlak finally appears in full close at them.

"There it blows, men!" said Tunar. "Prepare to fire at the Ramlak!"

Lion-O and Tunar fight off against Ramlak as Britney defends herself from it while holding on to dear life.

"This is inane!" said Leanora.

"We can do this, Leanora!" Britney said back while cutting the beast using her weapon. "(This is crazy! And I thought Moby Dick was worse from the book that I've read or Jaws combined! But this is very real!)"

Grabbing hold of the entire ship to be breaking and defending with their lives for Tygra and Cheetara to do, while the other Fishmen were falling out of the boat to their sandy graves from below. Lion-O now sees Britney's point for himself to see other Fishmen were being thrown overboard, all but Tunar were going to hold up for much longer.

"Don't stop now, lad! We have to finish this!"

Britney goes over to Lion-O to stop Tunar right away by turning the ship around.

"Stop this, captain!" she tries to steer the wheel now. "We need to get out of here!"

"Hands off that now, Britney!" said the captain. "Don't be going soft on me!"

Firing a warning shot at her of an arrow weapon to miss but her hair a little, as she calls out to Lion-O.

"Lion-O!"

"Look out!" Leanora calls out to Britney too late.

For one of the Ramlak's arms hits the boat floors to send Britney flying into the sandy seas, not good as she screams in fear to fall right into the sands for the others to see the horrors. Snarf was horrified as well.

"No! Britney!" cried out Lion-O.

"Britney!" WilyKit and WilyKat said as well.

Lion-O sees now of his errors of his ways by accident to fix them by going into the sandy waters to rescue Britney on his own, as the others try saving the other Fishmen too from drowning. It was sink or swim to save Britney before she drowns for him to be good swimmer, for Tunar continues to battle against Ramlak; to not care for his own crew of Lion-O's as well as Britney's behavior to be his selfish self-right now.

"Is Lion-O crazy?!" questioned Tygra. "He'll drown!"

"No, he's a caring prince!" said Cheetara. "He'll risk his life for us, the Fishmen, and for Britney!"

With Tunar firing a hook shot at Ramlak to pull him under…yeah. I think that nutty fish just became fish food to the beast in the end. As well as Lion-O saving Britney in time to pull her on a floating part of the boat parts to get everyone else to safety.

"Everyone! Over here!" he said to all of them 'that are still alive', Snarf, Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat all swim to the boat part in time to get on to a bigger one thanks to Lion-O using a hook shot for it and pulls right at it. Nice one! Leaving Britney to be unable to move or breath at all, so he uses CPR on her until she could breath again. "Britney…" Lion-O was afraid of losing her. "Come on…! Stay with me!"

Lion-O kept on doing it as the others watched in horror for even Leanora was weak to not lose Britney or she'll die like her human host will if she's not saved in time.

"Come on, Britney…" said the scared WilyKat.

"Lion-O, you can do it!" WilyKit cheered him on.

Snarf tries licking her face as well.

"I can do this…!" Lion-O kept on going.

As many times, it took for Lion-O didn't give up on her, and then on the seventh try…Britney was breathing again. She's alive! From coughing a lot of sand out of her and she was breathing again to be scared but she will be just fine.

"Britney!" Leanora was happy. "Oh, I'm so happy you're all right! Well, done, Lion-O…You almost got us killed! Still, it was the captain's fault to let it slide from your mistakes for now." She means well really.

For Britney was scared to see what has happened to be happy to still be alive and the other Fishmen were as well; for Snarf licks Britney's face to be hugging him.

"Snarf?" she sees her savior. "Lion-O…thank you."

He was happy to see her feeling alive and not dead.

"Britney, please forgive me!"

"I do. It wasn't your fault."

She forgives Lion-O of course, for WilyKit and WilyKat to be crying and they go up to be hugging Britney too in tears of joy, it was happy for the two kittens to not lose their new friend like her.

"Britney! We thought we lost you!"

"We were so scared!"

As Tygra and Cheetara were happy as well, Britney was going to be just fine to be hugging Snarf and then to the two siblings. For she was okay to see that everyone has lived for Britney to be strong in staying alive.

"I'm fine, you guys…Really." She was happy. "(Lion-O, you are my hero.)"

Once everyone and everything was all set and sitting on a bigger boat now 'or what was left of it still', they must reach to shore this time since the storm has finally passed.

"Well, you almost steered us into quite a storm, Lion-O." Cheetara said to him. "But in the end, you did save Britney and the rest of us."

Lion-O sure learn a lesson even more to see things for himself, a close call it was.

"I know…I almost loss to what was important. And almost losing Britney, I am sorry."

With him saying that for the Ramlak comes back up to grab hold of them, as Leanora powers Britney back up to heal and finishes the job.

"Not this thing again!" she tells Lion-O and Britney on what to do. "Lion-O! Britney! Finish the Ramlak together! I'll heal you back up, Britney, so you can have the power to fight against something like it! Now hurry up and help us attack!"

"Wait! We can?! (And she did heal me…)" she goes for it. "Lion-O, we can do this! Come on!"

He gives it a shot for the creature grabs hold of them both to hang on to dear life.

"Alright then…" he said with his sword out. "Whenever you're ready, Britney!"

Lion-O cuts loose to go inside of Ramlak's body as Britney does her move for Leanora to power her up.

"Ready, Lion-O?! Here we go…! Tiger Slash!"

From moving fast in midair for Britney to strike at Ramlak from the outside to leave a hole at the beast, Lion-O cuts the rest from the inside.

"Thundercats, ho!"

It worked for the two to be working together finish the Ramlak for good, Lion-O and Britney return on the ship safely and then some sound of something to come out of the creature's to be dying in the sandy-waters.

"So long!" said Britney.

With that move, Ramlak's blood becomes fresh ocean waters to come flying out of the creature to fill up the sea lands once again to get rid of the sands. The Fishmen and Fish women look all happy to have their waters back and take a bit to spread back throughout the land, but for now the heroes get back on to shore. Now given a spare boat for Lion-O, Britney, Snarf, Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat to use to get to the other side of the land and saying their farewells to the Fishmen.

"Thanks to all of you, we have our home back." said a fish member to be thanking the heroes.

"It was nothing really." said the shy Britney. "I was almost dead…too close!"

"Let's not mention that for a while, Britney, okay?" Good point there, Leanora.

"And we're sorry about your captain." Lion-O said.

Well, what else can they do now? Their captain was mess up.

"It was his foolish fault to end up in a sandy grave to almost hurt you, Britney."

At least they liked them and will be in their new watery homes again real soon.

"We better get going soon, you guys." said Tygra. "Before the sun sets."

But before that…Cheetara had to ask Lion-O on where to go to next…

"So where should we sail off to?"

Lion-O smiles to answer that part to his members.

"Set the course to the Book of Omens." He said.

And for that, the others agreed to do just that.

"You got it, captain." said Cheetara.

"And what do we do with these two little hitchhikers?" Tygra asks his brother.

He meant on what they will do with both WilyKit and WilyKat to be tagging along to their own goals. Will Lion-O allow for them to stay? Britney or Leanora didn't mind…

"I said before that I wasn't going to babysit, but…they've proven to take care of themselves." said Lion. "So why not?"

"Alright!" both WilyKit and WilyKat were happy to be tagging along.

Seeing that and for the Fishmen to wave goodbye to them, they sail off to shore of finding the Book of Omen first and then stopping Mumm-Ra later. Off for Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora to continue with their journey on the ocean waters now…as Lion-O had something to say to Britney. Remember?

"Lion-O?" she asks him on what was up.

"Britney, I took your advice in time and we're going to find the book first. Remember our promise?"

Leanora finds this to be pointless, but Britney thought about something from their deal.

"I do. I want to look for the Book of Omens to find a path that'll lead me from Third Earth here to get to my Earth." She said. "I decided to stay here, but to see my family still while living in this world with my new friends. Can you do that for me, Lion-O? Please?"

"Yeah, can you, Lord of the Thundercats?" Leanora goes along with it.

And for that, this made Lion-O smiled to know that the book had to guide them to somewhere that can beat Mumm-Ra somehow and knowing about everything to find something, that could work out. Britney wants to stay on Third Earth to visit home still, to make things easier.

"Really? You'll stay?" ask the happy Lion-O. "You promise if I help you find a portal to lead you to your universe?"

"(Oh, my, someone sure looks happy.)" Britney laughs. "Yes, I will by doing just that."

Lion-O was happy to hear the news and Britney to smile as she was starting to like the new world.

"Hey, Britney, nice plan there." Leanora likes it idea as well. "Also, what do you say to Lion-O…?"

"Oh, right! And thank you for saving me, Lion-O…"

He places his hands on hers to be having a strange feeling, seems that Lion-O was starting to like Britney a lot more than just a friend.

"I was really worried about you, Britney, I'm so happy you're okay." He said. "Thank you for showing me the way. I wouldn't have done this without your help."

She just smiled as Leanora could already tell that this was only the beginning of their friendship to be more than being the best of friends.

"You're quite welcome, Lion-O. (I'm glad I helped you out.)"

And for that, off goes the Thundercats at sea…until they get to the next island in a few minutes…Mean while where Mumm-Ra's lair was as he uses his dark magic to make Jaga tell him the location of the Book of Omens to him, Grune, and Slithe; but no matter how much they tormented him, he rather be killed before doing so as his soul goes into a dark magic-like lamp to force to show the evil villain the location of the book to point out to somewhere. Oh, no! It worked! And…if Jaga's a spirit was stuck out of his body and his flesh was completely gone, does that mean he's dead for good? This was really bad.


	8. Song of the Petalars

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 8 - Song of the Petalars

From land, the heroes have cross to the other side on boat for the Thundercats to use and continue on with the search for the Book of Omens…For Lion-O, Britney 'with Leanora', Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat journey from land after land to keep on going until the book has been found in time before Mumm-Ra has it for himself. Not good if he does…! Along with the lizards in their machines to be making a move from three other members Khamai, Kask, and Sauro; for they needed to watch their backs on this one as well as Britney enjoying the forest to be loving it so much, it's her thing to finally be getting out more to enjoy life and all other living things.

Night has fallen to rest once again for Britney to be enjoying the nice breeze of the night skies for Leanora to finally lay back for a little while of relaxing.

"Enjoying yourself, Britney?" the beast spirit asks her. "You seem to love both life and nature a lot."

From them seeing WilyKat to play a prank on his sister WilyKit to kiss a frog-like creature was fun, she likes other living things like the frog itself to feed it some greens.

"(Those two are something else.)" she talks to Leanora next. "But I do enjoy it, Leanora, you should know that by now."

"Besides being part of you…? I can read your every thoughts, remember?"

True, so true that Leanora was in Britney to heal back up.

"I don't you think I would've known that already? It's fine." said Britney. "Sometimes, we both need to understand things from time to time until we get use to on what we do best."

Leanora seem to understand Britney, only to act like she didn't care 'but really she does'. Britney then gets up to go hang out with Lion-O after Cheetara went to go stretch out her legs.

"Hey, Britney, you seem happy." She told her.

"She always is, Cheetara." Leanora make it sound like it wasn't to be silly. "My partner here's full of surprises."

And with Tygra on guard duty 'because he felt like it'…Britney sits down with Lion-O near the camp fire next.

"Hi, Lion-O."

He was just watching WilyKit and WilyKat having some fun.

"From a blink of an eye…"

"Excuse me?" she was lost.

"Oh! Ah…Nothing, Britney." Lion-O said to her. "It just…I keep thinking about my father. I know it sounds dumb but, I thought that he would live forever…Gave his life for what? Just for you to have nothing left?"

Britney feels out Lion-O's pain from the ring and to the sword to show her that…seeing that things were a bit hard on Lion-O, he was trying to be strong for everyone else's sakes. She then places her hand on to his leaving Leanora to let them be for now.

"That's not it, Lion-O, please don't say that." said Britney. "We have the ring, the sword, and each other. But most importantly, we have hope. (If I know we can bring my Earth's dimensional gates to open from this world, then I know we can do anything.)"

Lion-O's face turns red when Britney says it and believes in her of course.

"Do we really?"

Having their nice moments together…until Snarf jumps on top of Lion-O's head out of nowhere to try telling him something.

"Snarf?" surprised Britney.

Leanora just laughs from seeing that part happen.

"Are you kidding me? Now?" Lion-O questions his little friend. "This better be important, Snarf…!"

Seems like it was from the way Snarf was acting all panic-like and such, meaning that something was up for Leanora to get Cheetara's speed to go check it out.

"Cheetara!"

As she climbs up a tree with her fast speed of running, Cheetara senses something coming of lots of things blowing up. Along with a giant Snake-like creature – the second of the Twelve Deadly Kins a giant white snake with muscles name Strangles, the Snake of Kins to be joining with the lizards to invade the forest.

" **By Mumm-Ra's orders, we will have some meals for me tonight and complete with the task at hand..."**

From the machines cutting down the forest and Strangles destroying the rest with his long body to be very powerful 'to make his muscles grow and a long sharp staff to use as his weapon by holding it using his long tail', the other Thundercats climb up to see for themselves. Even for Britney to be good at climbing up on things from her cat skills that she has been training for.

"Look…it's the entire lizard army." said Cheetara.

Britney also sees a very big snake from afar.

"Not good…and isn't that a snake? Leanora?"

"The second one we need from the twelve coins to gather from the Twelve Deadly Kins." She said. "We fought against Martha, the Tiger of Kins. This one is Strangles, the Snake of Kins that we must face next. The more we stop them from becoming more evil by Mumm-Ra's dark magic, the better we can overpower our enemies and freeing them from their spirits to never be use for bad things ever again."

She does have a point there, they have to while finding the book. For Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat must think of a way to escape before they find them first.

"Just say the word, Lion-O." Cheetara said to the leader.

"What can we do?" ask Britney.

Lion-O looks at his glove and sword to try to decide on what to do…After almost losing Britney, he had to make the right call.

"No." he said. "If we stay here, we die."

Tygra hated the idea though…

"Thundercats do not retreat!"

"With a situation like this, it's the decision that I'm willing to take." Lion-O tells his brother that.

"Hope comes from action!" said Tygra. "Isn't that what Father told us?!"

"And what happened to him?! Now come on." He takes Britney's hand. "I'll help you back down, Britney, just hold my hand and I'll guide you. We'll get out this mess."

She does so as Britney will follow where Lion-O leads her to.

"Okay then. (We're making the right call for the time being.)"

With them jumping from one tree to another 'and Britney doing well' for she, Lion-O, and the others follow their leader to retreat for now. Leanora tells them that all will be fine.

"It'll be just fine, you guys." She said. "We can't stop them like this, but somehow we can when something does happen for us…somehow."

With the seven and the spirit warrior kept on going, Slithe and his lizard armies with machines kept on following the path throughout the entire forest. This is hard to play hide and go seek from the enemies who want them all dead but the sword, ring, and Britney's powers that Mumm-Ra wants from them; as the heroes climb from one tree after another to then seeing something just up ahead of some huge tree-like roots all over the place.

"They won't be able to follow us in there." Lion-O said.

"And you're asking us to go in hiding until the lizards go away?" ask Tygra. "This is not how we're going to win this war."

Britney stood by Lion-O's side to keep on going.

"I'm not asking…"

"We have no choice." She said.

The others went off the tree at a time for Tygra to see that this whole running away was pointless. Well, if they're out matched, we have no choice but to retreat sometimes in a war.

"You maybe king, Lion-O, but I'm still older than you!"

And so, into the forest part of the many roots all over they all go through and cutting some of them down on their way…The more they walked, the louder the song was getting; for they were coming across some part of the place with lots of flower-like creatures to be singing and calling themselves the Petalars 'or a Petalar' for another life was born and the other old one fades away as Britney and Leanora hear it to love the song of their singing to be heard all over. Soon the others hear it as well.

"What is that…?" questioned Cheetara.

Britney then sees it to really look lovely to her.

"Wow…" she was amazed. "Beautiful…Lion-O! Everyone! Come and look at this!"

They see it and it does look very amazing and all to be seeing right before their eyes. Soon to stop and being afraid of the heroes looking bigger than they were, Britney shows them that they're a friend to them and not the enemy.

"Okay?" confused Leanora. "Plant people?"

Britney shows herself to them.

"Don't be afraid. Please? We've come in peace. I'm Britney Storms, and these are my friends. We're the Thundercats."

They seem to be feeling fine and not life threatening around them when Britney tells them, and then a young boy of the Petalars name Emrick crawls and walks up to the heroes to be brave and he looked happy. Must be the new born, they can grow up so fast for some strange reason…

"Who are you? I never seen people like you before." Little Emrick was talking a lot. "Are you here on a journey? What's that in your hands? Did you make it?" he comes up closer to Britney, Lion-O, and the others. "Are you guys some kind of pet? What's that crystal there? What type of ring is this? How tall are you? Why are you covered in hair? Why-?"

Britney laughs to the little plant to being sweet and funny to them, and Lion-O carefully places his finger on Emrick's mouth to slow down from talking so much.

"Okay, slow down." Lion-O said to him. "You sound like me when I was your age."

"Aw, I think he's cute." Britney said.

Leanora just smells them the living plant creature.

"They seem to be peaceful plant-like creatures, so no life threatening about them."

Soon they all laugh for the Petalars like and trusted them for Lion-O and Britney to be liking this, even for Britney more in to loving life and another living thing so much to be very happy about it. For Lion-O, it makes him smile a lot more just seeing her like this…Once that was taken care of – the Petalars introduce themselves to the two, Snarf, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat on what they are and what they were doing in the empty forest.

"You all already met with young Emrick. We are the Petalars." explained one of the members. "We come from the place known as the Gardens. One day a great disaster happened to our people, a terrible wind that has never been recorded in our histories whip through our homeland and swept up our Pelatar entire race. Carrying us across the skies and bringing us here, into the drier woods for all of us to remain here today. Stranded for generations."

For that long, huh?

"Generations?" Tygra questions them. "Is this placing so big that you couldn't find your way out the entire time?"

Well, they weren't going to give up on their journey from the looks of it.

"Lucky, we have a map." Emrick shows it to them. "It's very old, but it'll lead us to the high roots and into the Cliff of Winds. If we can find it, we'll be able to ride the winds to find us the way home."

"Can we see this please?" Britney looks at the map. "Thank you. (They're not kidding, their map is very old, but it's still very important.)"

Britney shows the map to the other Thundercats as Lion-O sees that the Petalars get where they needed to go, it was hard for them to since they're so small.

"We'll help you."

"Really, Lion-O? We will?" ask Britney to sound happy.

"I think we should that'll make you happy, Britney, and we should do something for them." He said. "And together, we're all going to find a way out of here."

With that, the others were in too and Leanora goes along with it.

"Ah, why the heck not? Let's go for it."

"We promise." Britney said.

All the Petalars cheered with joy to be brought where they need to go to along with Emrick as well to be making new friends. From this and Cheetara and Tygra making a fan-like friend of Emrick to like Lion-O and Britney 'and Snarf giving him a ride', this was nice to help someone else. For that, looking at the map very carefully for the Thundercats and Britney to have a look around the hill side to know where they needed to go to help one friend from another. While Cheetara, Tygra, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat looked at the landscapes of the area and the map – Lion-O and Britney see Emrick was training to learn how to sword fight.

"When I grow up, I want to become a fighter just like you, Lion-O." he said to them.

"Then enjoy your childhood while you still can, Emrick, trust me. You'll miss it when it's gone."

Lion-O has a very good point there…Emrick then looks at him and Britney to ask them about something.

"Say…are you two close in love?"

When Emrick said that, this made both Lion-O and Britney's faces turn red to becoming shy and were looking at each other.

"What?" Britney was freaking out. "Excuse me, Emrick?!"

Leanora was laughing when she heard that part.

"Oh, cute!" she said.

"Not now, Leanora!"

Lion-O had trouble answering that question to someone so young.

"Well, I mean Britney and I…" he had trouble speaking. "She's more than a friend, and…she's kind of cute."

Britney was surprised for Lion-O to be saying that about her being true.

"(He said that I'm cute…? No one has ever said that I was cute before until…he did just now! Oh, me.)"

A very cute moment there for those two, Emrick might be right about something between them…

"But I want to be a hero." said Emrick to then ask Lion-O on something. "Could you give me some sword lessons?"

"Well, first you can't just wave your weapon around like that." Lion-O shows Emrick how it's all done with is sword. "Got to keep a good stand using your feet and your weapon pointed straight. Like this…"

Emrick does and listens on what Lion-O does to be very good at it for Britney and Leanora enjoys the show…They like how the little plant was learning more and more on how to use a sword 'a plant type being pointy', that's when it happened…A bird-like Flying Creature 'that's what they're called' comes swooping down to grab hold of Emrick for its meal, not good! For Leanora warns the little guy too late to move away.

"Look out, kid!"

Too late, Emrick was getting carried away.

"Help me, Lion-O! Britney!"

Lion-O and Britney both go chasing after the bird while trying Emrick to be strong.

"Emrick! Fight back!" Lion-O calls out to him.

"Hold on! We'll save you!" said Britney while running really fast. Emrick does fight back by stabbing the bird on the foot to letting him go, and falling. Hopefully he landed safely on the ground somewhere for the two to be looking for him. "He's got it!" Britney then tries feeling out Emrick. "(I just hope Emrick's all right…)"

"Yo, Emrick?!" Leanora calls out to him. "You alive?!"

Same with Lion-O to worry about the little guy.

"Emrick...?!" he then sees Emrick coming out of that mess alive. "You scared us half to death."

Well, for this Emrick just grew up from a kid and into a teenager now. From what looks like it of him becoming very good at using his sword much better this time.

"Huh? Emrick? Is that you?" Britney questions him.

This leaves Lion-O confused on what Britney meant there.

"Of course, it's him, Britney."

Then Leanora sees that something was very different about Emrick this time to tell him about it.

"She's right…Look!" said the beast.

Yep, Emrick was a teenager and no longer a kid for the Petalars grow up real fast in their lifespans.

"Lion-O. Britney. I thought I never see you two again."

Britney was right for Leanora to soon notice as well, even Lion-O was lost at first.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where's Emrick?"

"What are you talking about, Lion-O?" Emrick asks him with a smile. "Britney's right, I am Emrick. Don't you two recognize your old friend?"

Talk about a big shocker there, huh? Yep…the Petalars do age up quickly and Emrick was one of them to grow up so fast.

"But Emrick was just a small boy." Lion-O was surprised.

"Maybe I was a while back, but…I guess I was lost in the forest forever."

Britney and Leanora get it now…

"Not that long, I don't think…" so says Leanora.

Still, Emrick seems like the same old Emrick he still is even while he's grow up so fast.

"I see that you two never gave up looking for me."

"No problem…" Britney said to tell Lion-O about this thing next. "Lion-O, I thought I felt something about Emrick, his kind ages very fast and such to live a short life in one day, you know? I didn't realize it at first, but feeling everything out does make a whole lot of sense when you think about it."

"Maybe you're right, Britney, amazing skills you have there." Lion-O said to her.

With Leanora amazed for Britney to get that part right on the dot, Cheetara shows the two from one of the Petalars to be the cause of it to be born and dying in one full day…Sad, but true. As well as an old one fades away in seconds.

"She may be right…This child here was just a baby hours ago, the path of the Petalars only last for a single day. But in their own ways of living…"

Lion-O gets it now, all of it.

"It's a life time." He said.

As Slithe orders his top three lizards to bring out the Thundercats if they cannot get inside of the roots one way or another, and with Strangles' aid, they will stop at nothing until they will get what needs to be done.

"Go, Ssstranglesss!" Slithe gave him an order. "You and the other three know what to do."

Strangles grabs hold of a Flying Creature to send it flying down and then eats it whole.

" **Leave it all to me, sir! If I can get my meals…then I'll get your targets too for Master Mumm-Ra!"**

I don't like the sound of that…for Lion-O, Britney, Cheetara, Tygra, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat kept on going to lead the Petalars to where they needed to be from in the forest, some live and some move on one by one. For Tygra trying to find the way through the leave-like map for Cheetara to know if the path was right; while Britney walks with Lion-O to see that Emrick's sword skills was improving very well so far.

"You're getting pretty good at that." Lion-O said to Emrick.

"I sure hope so. I've practicing since I was a kid."

He stops to see the Flying Creature that almost ate him to come back for more, as Emrick got ready to battle once again. Doing well, only to lose his little sword for Britney grabs the bird by the tail in time.

"Don't you dare hurt Emrick again, you meanie!" she said to try holding it down.

And then Lion-O steps in to sword fight with the creature instead to then flies away in retreat.

"Now that's team work." Leanora said to see Emrick getting upset. "Or not…"

"What are you two doing?"

It looks like he wasn't too happy right now…

"But we were only…"

Lion-O says it for Britney instead.

"That was dumb, Emrick." He said. "You could've gotten hurt!"

"Neither of you aren't the boss of me! Don't tell me what to do!"

Emrick takes off in anger for any teenager would do in his or her age like that, seems that Britney and Lion-O need to give him some space for a while.

"Ah, Lion-O…? Will Emrick be okay?" she asked.

"Probably…teenagers these days."

As Strangles aids Khamai, Kask, and Sauro from smelling out their enemies to find. As well as following their footprints, and feeling them out to be getting near; for the Thundercats continue aiding the Petalars further down the forest they were heading to as well some of them were passing on some more. Britney sees that Lion-O has stopped for some reason, he must be feeling upset.

"Lion-O, are you feeling all right?" she asks him.

"I'm trying to, Britney, believe me, but…what's the point of it all? Kingdom rise and fall? Life time comes and goes, are any of us here long enough to make a difference?"

This was new coming from the leader of the Thundercats for Britney to feel out the pain from him, for Leanora did to from it and then says this part out next.

"Well, Lion-O, it's how we choose to live on however we see fit or not. Or try to really." She said. "In other words, life stinks for things to happen. Believe me…I've been there before to not relive it all over again to be hurting me than it already is." She was right about one thing there for Britney to feel something from her inner spirit.

"Leanora?"

"It's-! Nothing!" Leanora changes the subject now. "Forget what I just said!"

"Alright. (Is there something wrong with Leanora just now? Or is it just me?)"

Okay…? What was that all about just now? That was on both Lion-O and Britney's minds to think through some hard times a bit. Just then, someone else speaks to Lion-O and Britney.

"You sound like an old man talking like that, Lion-O." said Emrick.

Now this time, Emrick was an adult. That was fast!

"Emrick?" surprised both Lion-O and Britney.

"With so many things ahead in our adventures, will also be great remarks too."

"Yes, my friend." Lion-O feel better. "Many adventures I hope."

Britney smiles when Lion-O was feeling a bit better now. As Emrick then notice something from the map to look at from Cheetara's hands to see for himself that he might've discovered something very good just now. But what could it be? I think it just might.

"This is it! This path will lead us to the Cliff of Winds! Once we get through this path, then we'll be free!"

The other Petalars cheer with joy for WilyKit and WilyKat help out the young ones, Tygra, Cheetara, Britney with Leanora, Snarf 'who was still carrying the other young ones on his back', and Lion-O will follow them.

"Then let's lead the way!"

"Yes! Let's go, Lion-O!" Britney said with joy.

Just then, something shoots Lion-O out of nowhere to be going down for Leanora warns them of the dangers to be closing in.

"Watch out! The enemy and the second of the Twelve Deadly Kins are here!"

"Lion-O!" Cheetara cries out.

The other two lizards knock out both Cheetara and Tygra, the other tied up both WilyKit and WilyKat, Britney gets the Petalars to hide in the bushes where it was safe while they try to deal with the lizard armies.

"All of you stay here, we'll handle this!" Britney tries to be brave to save her friends. "Leave them alone-! Ah!" But Strangles uses his big body to tie Britney up like a snake catching his prey with no way out no matter how much she tried to break free.

" **Got ya!"** he said. **"We got plans for you leaving the poor pussycats to meet with their fates of doom…"**

Not good! The Thundercats were in danger for Emrick and his family to watch in horror!

"Well done, Strangles." one lizard said. "You were all fools to fall into your fate…!"

"Fall for this!"

It was Emrick to the rescue to save his friends with his little sword to come charging at the enemies. However, he was too small to stop them alone and get whack aside from one of them in seconds.

"Emrick!" Britney panics. "Please! Leave them alone!"

"Curses!" angered Leanora.

With Emrick down, he still won't give up the fight against the lizards or the giant Snake of Kins. He tells his Petalars to keep on fighting to save their friends for a new world to get back to or die trying. Strangles was about to eat the cat heroes 'but Britney' to get hold of the sword, the ring, and Leanora's spirit within Britney.

" **Hurry and tell Slithe to arrive here so I can eat these cats already!"**

But that doesn't happen as Emrick and all the Petalars join to use a special pollen to weak the lizards to be unable to see 'or smell', as Leanora tells them to fight back now.

"Do it!"

Cheetara and Tygra does so by stopping two lizards already, for Strangles tries to aid them.

" **Cheaters!"** he cries out.

Then Britney bites down on his tail to be release and then transforms into her half cat form from the Ring of Shoran and Leanora's powers.

"I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Here my cry!" she transforms and fights back using her boomerang blades at the snake in fast paste to make some damage on to him.

The other one goes invisible.

"You cannot fight what you can't see…"

"Leave that to us!" WilyKat said.

For he and WilyKit throw fruit at the lizard for Lion-O does the rest.

"I can see you just fine."

One hit from the sword and he too goes down as well. Nice one! Leaving Strangles to make his own retreat.

" **I'm getting out of here!"**

The others kept on going through the path as the others crawl to where they needed to go.

"Britney?" Lion-O checks on her.

"I'm fine, Lion-O." she said. "I fought back all by myself! Isn't that great?"

Leanora nodded.

"Not bad I guess… (My partner's getting really good.)"

But it was all thanks to Emrick and Petalars who saved the day for them.

"You were great out there, Emrick. You've really grown into a fine man." said Lion-O.

"That you had." And Britney.

"Well, I had a pretty good role model with a cool but pretty friend of his. Now the Cliff of Winds awaits!"

Emrick just kept on saying that for Lion-O and Britney to stare at each other. Sweet! Making it out of the path to finally getting to the cliffs to reach to winds of freedom…But there was nothing to be found anywhere, for both WilyKat and WilyKit check as well and find nothing.

"There's no cliffs here."

"Or wind either. Just more woods."

Not good for Emrick and the others to be hearing about this…as Slithe was angry to have the other lizards burn the forest with his other three men in there and Strangles trying to get out but couldn't no matter how strong he was. What a big baby! As the other heroes waited around the area to figure out on what they needed to do, what can they do to have nowhere to go?

"Maybe I misread the map." Tygra tries looking at it again.

"Or maybe there is no Cliff of Winds." said Lion-O.

"Lion-O? What do you mean by that?" ask Britney.

"I'm saying is that maybe the map is a lie. But why?"

A lie? Really…? Emrick smiles to might know the answers.

"Maybe our forefathers wanted us to find the answers for ourselves, something to keep up going where we needed to be."

True, though Lion-O had trouble to believe in it for himself.

"Is there hope though? An illusion?"

Not to Britney nor to Emrick either. Only to see fire coming at them and being trapped and about to be burned alive, as Strangles sees the heroes as he escapes from the fire.

"Now this whole thing's getting pointless for us!" said Tygra.

Strangles tries to eat the Petalars in his path.

"Not you again!" angered Leanora.

" **You'll all pay for making me looking like a fool to Slithe and the others! All of you will! I'll try off by eating the plant people first, completing the task, taking those Thunderian things, and then eating your leftovers…!"**

Lion-O tells his team on what they needed to do next.

"We have to retreat again."

"No!" Emrick stops them in time. "We must go towards it!"

Towards what? This confuses the others about this be trapped in a big fire and from a giant snake.

"Towards the flames?" Lion-O was lost. "Are you crazy!"

"It's dangerous…" Britney stops to feel something else out. "Wait…Emrick might be on to something." She might be right for Emrick could tell.

"Can you feel it, Lion-O? Britney?" he asks them. "Do you two know what this is?"

The roots soon bloom into something from the flames and the wind to be spreading throughout the whole thing as some huge cliff-like tree. It was growing…! Britney was right again as was Emrick.

"The up draft from the winds…" Lion-O gets it now. "Both Britney and Emrick are right! It's creating a cliff!"

For the others to see a miracle happen for them and for Emrick to tell them all to never give up hope…well, he was right about that.

"We're going home!" said Emrick.

And with that all the Petalars climb up on the root-like cliffs to get to the winds to send them home. With Lion-O's help along with Britney, Leanora, Cheetara, Tygra, Snarf carrying the young ones still, as both WilyKit and WilyKat carried out the rest of them and the other walk on foot to get to the top; they have made it and Strangles was finish now due to the fire weakening his entire body.

" **Hey! What is all of this? Tell me!"** the snake said in anger.

"Just freedom for them and your defeat right here…" Leanora tells Britney. "Ready, Britney?"

"I am…Tiger Slash!" she uses her skills to finish off Strangles for good. "So long!"

With a quick hit like attack at Strangles to hiss and cry out in pain, he was done for the evil to be destroyed and another coin of the second Twelve Deadly Kins, the Snake of Kins was now theirs.

" **But I can't lose!"** his last words of defeat.

"Nice one!"

Leanora sure looked happy even Britney was amazed to be good so far 'and getting the second coin' and Lion-O to like her fighting skills. For they take care of one more old Petalars left to be going home with the others.

"Hurry, there's not enough time." said Lion-O. "Literally…"

Falling down Britney finds out that this Petalars was Emrick now as an old man and he was dying.

"Lion-O…This is Emrick…"

"This…I'm afraid that this is the end of my journey…" he said to the two.

With his sword, out of his hands, and Leanora seeing this Lion-O didn't want to believe in this.

"Emrick…?"

"It's alright, old friends…"

Britney sees what Lion-O meant in saying from a blink of an eye.

"You were right on one thing, Lion-O…" she said to feel sad.

"It's alright…" he tells them. "In the end, it doesn't matter on how long we lived, but how fully we lived. The good we done, the friends we made, and the love we shared along the way. That's what really matters."

For all the Petalars gathered for Emrick one last time for them to sing in a group on the loss of another friend to go.

"I'm sorry we didn't get you to the Garden." said the sad Lion-O.

"It's the journey, Lion-O, remember that…and you too, Britney…be good together…"

And with one flash of light…from remembering Emrick to now fade away in to the winds for WilyKit and WilyKat to cry, Leanora feeling upset like Tygra and Cheetara were; for Snarf was sad, and Lion-O too in tears within his eyes. Britney goes over to be hugging him to know how sad it was to making her cry as well.

"I know, Lion-O, I'll miss him too." She said.

"I know, Britney…Thank you." He said back. "It's time to go home."

And so, all the living Petalars do just that to ride the winds on their leaves to join back to the Gardens as a family into the skies. With them free and waving goodbyes to their friends 'even to Britney the most', off they go back home and such…As the lizards were stopped and another coin from the second of the Twelve Deadly Kins was stopped; what will the seven Thundercats do next?

"So, what now?" ask Tygra.

"We can try finding a way out of this place." said Cheetara.

Well, it was catching on fire very fast to be trapping our heroes. So what's the call, Lion-O?

"Retreat? Thundercats never retreat." He said. "I say we face the lizards and hope for the best. We're all leaves passing in the winds, from the here and the gone. But while we're here, we live to the fullest!" Lion-O gets his sword out. "Right, Britney?"

She and Leanora were with Lion-O and the others all the way until the very end.

"Right, Lion-O!"

"Oh, whatever." said Leanora. "Make them roar, new Lord and King of Thundera!"

Lion-O uses his Sword of Omens to do just that.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Once that was all powered up and showing the symbol of a cat in the skies…Lion-O, Britney 'with Leanora', Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf go into battle against Slithe and the other lizards once they all escape from the burning forest. At least they've found a way out of there before everything turn to ashes. From sword fighting, boomerang throwing, speed of staff hitting, gun shooting, and fruit throwing for them to do very well in battle, until the machines surrounds them all in one big circle.

"What do we do now?" questioned Britney. "There are too many of them to handle! (Even though I'm scared, I won't leave my friends to die! Never!)"

"We'll think of something."

"Father would've been very proud of you, Lion-O." Tygra said to his brother.

"A glory of honor to share with all of you."

"My servants to the crown has been wonders for me as well." said Cheetara.

"I'm glad to have friends like you guys."

Leanora agrees with Britney there in her own way of showing it.

"Yeah, what Britney just said there, then I'm in!"

Before the machines gets to finish off the heroes to stand their grounds until the very end 'in any way'…something fires at the machine from a powerful blast. A tank of some kind comes to the recuse to overpower the lizards to make Slithe lose this battle for today.

"It's fast!" surprised Britney.

"What is that thing?" ask Cheetara.

Well, it did stop the machines and the lizards to flee with Slithe.

"Thissss isssn't over yet!" he cries out while running away.

Now that was done, from the tank which saved the heroes…

"I hope it's on our side." said WilyKit.

From the nun chucks hitting another lizard trying to stop the stranger, but he stopped him first, Britney and Leanora knows the cat-like person from somewhere.

"Wait…It can't be..." surprised Leanora. "(But it has to be him!)"

"Who are you?" ask Lion-O.

It was none other than Panthro, the real one this time who has come to aid the Thundercats now throughout the rest of their journey from this point on. And he's alive as the real Panthro himself.

"The name's Panthro."

"Ah!" shock Britney the most. "(I don't believe it. It's the real Panthro! And he's alive!)"

You said it! Panthro is here! With more to come around as the journey and saving the world for it continues with the Thundercats 'and a new member on the team now'. Yeah…And don't worry, we'll learn about this general cat's background story on what really happened to him and Grune from back then in the next one.


	9. Old Friends

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 9 – Old Friends

From hiding in the forest from Slithe and his lizard armies to stop the Thundercats; for as they got out by fighting back for Lion-O, Britney 'with Leanora's spirit', Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf gave it their all even against the deadly machines. Almost outnumbered, another ThunderCat member arrives to save them and the machines using a very cool tank-like machine known as the ThunderTank. For Panthro was alive and well to come to their rescue. Awesome! But how will it go for him to follow Lion-O's orders to now be leader of the Thundercats?

The next day…Panthro was just fixing his tank 'or the ThunderTank to be good at it' for the other seven to see him being the real general who work for Claudus once, but Britney and Leanora both felt him out to be fine all along with everyone else from the look of things.

"Ah, Britney?" Leanora questions her.

"I know, Leanora. They're still at it since last night."

They each looked at Panthro while working to know that they've seen his true looks.

"I thought he would be smaller." said Lion-O.

"I thought he would be less spiky." Cheetara said.

From WilyKit and WilyKat were both speechless from Panthro's appearance and strength to be good fixing things, Tygra teases Lion-O to get the new member his attention.

"Go on, Lord of the Thundercats. See if your loyal subject needs some help fixing his tank. Unless you're scared."

Britney sees that there was no point in doing that.

"Tygra, all of us are surprised to see Panthro alive from Grune lying about it."

"What?" ask Tygra to be wrap his arm around Britney's waist to be freaking out.

"Ah! Tygra!"

Leanora got mad.

"Wrong move, pal!"

"I'm just lighten things up for my little brother is all." He said.

Lion-O shoves Tygra aside to keep Britney away from his older step brother.

"Hey! Leave her alone already, Tygra!" said Lion-O. "She doesn't like you touching her like that!" Looks like he was defending Britney.

"What? You jealous?"

"Lion-O, it's okay." She said to then be grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go talk to Panthro together instead of us fighting."

He does that for Leanora was teasing about the two-brother snapping at each other.

"Oh, bummer. I wanted to see a good fight. Kind of…" she said to be joking about it.

As Panthro was still working on the tank, both Lion-O and Britney try talking to him.

"Hey, Panthro." Lion-O said.

But all that Panthro said was this to them.

"Go away. Can you see that I'm busy?"

I think Lion-O just got burned by Panthro's words there, being a big 'ouch' on that one. For Leanora was like 'oh, you got served kind of thing!'

"Oh, come on! You're just going to ignore us forever?!"

Britney tries calming Lion-O down a little to try saying something next.

"Okay, let's be grownups here." She tries talking to Panthro. "Hi, Panthro. I may seem different than you are to see the great Legend Warrior of the one out of the four Fearsome Beasts name Leanora who I saved and she's saved me by recovering inside my human body, to be getting her powers of a half cat of me being a human from Earth from a different universe than here; with the Ring of Shoran to guide us and all. I'm Britney Storms of a ThunderCat member by the way…so I hope we can be friends."

"Just ask us why you're being such a cranky pants?" Leanora asks him.

Jumping the gun there, aren't you? But hey, that's Leanora for you.

"Leanora! Very rude!"

"What? I just ask a question is all."

Panthro then says something to the two. Or rather to the three.

"First, you Lion-O are standing on my wrench for me to use it for something. And second, nice to see one of the Legend Warriors of the Fearsome Beasts in person, or in spirit form for now. Please to meet with you, Leanora. And third…" he looks at Britney really quick while still working. "Britney, a human with a half cat-like powers, huh? Nice to meet with something new for a change."

Not bad so far…for Lion-O let's Panthro have the item to try talking to him again and Leanora and Britney to both be greeting him together.

"Please to meet with you too, Panthro."

"Same here." said Britney. "(I can feel confusion and fear coming from Panthro. A good person, but something to be hurting him from the past. But what could it be?)"

What could it be indeed…? Anyways, Lion-O asks Panthro 'or tries talking to him again'.

"Look, maybe I can help you out if you don't mind? I have good deals on tech things myself. Same with Britney too."

"I'm all out of Thundrillium." He said. "Now I gotta risk my butt to get it at Cloud Peek Mine."

They look up for there was a mine of some crystal-like Thundrillium to be found from the looks of it, for those things can research the tank of Panthro's

"Thundrillium?"

"Strong crystal type of machines, Britney." Leanora explains. "They say from this world, any types of machines run on those crystals to charge it with, and to be used as weapons, powers them up, and such…they're like batteries in your time line, but much different. But in this case, they can be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands for bad things if you're not careful."

Britney gets it now for Lion-O, her, and the others wanted to help Panthro.

"If you're going up there, you can't do it alone. We're coming with you."

"Ah…let me put this respectfully as I can, no." Panthro said.

"I am the king now, general…!" Lion-O said while keeping his cool.

Seems that Britney and Leanora felt so much pain from Panthro's hearts that the other Thundercats can't see at all.

"Fine. Don't mind the warrior Leanora herself I guess with her human partner, but don't you be getting in my way or slow me down. Or else…Any questions?"

Well, no problem for anyone of them, or Lion-O's but for Leanora to ask Panthro one question to him…

"Just one. What crawled up your bum and died?"

"Leanora!" Britney corrects Leanora from her silly jokes again.

Cloud Peek Mines, for the Thundrillium crystals were at as Mumm-Ra's army of lizards were getting a lot of them with their machines by Grune's orders. And a little help from his robot name Driller who digs and drills well to get the job done, to be fast while digging underground. Not good. Back at the forest area with the other Thundercats…For Britney with Leanora tag along with Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro to head to the caves right away; while WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf stayed behind to watch over the ThunderTank.

"You two stay here with the tank and Snarf, we'll be back soon." Lion-O said. "Ready?"

"Let's go, Lion-O." said Britney for she was ready as she transforms next just in case. "I'm Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

All good to go, the five headed out for the other three to stay where they were to keep an eye on things and Snarf waving the others with his paw.

"Bye, you guys!" WilyKat said.

"Good luck out there!" same with WilyKit.

As the five travel to the caves on foot for Panthro to see some good things for Lion-O to have a good army so far. As well as Britney was enjoying the lovely scenes of the forest.

"You sure have a good number of members, kid. It's a miracle that you've all survived without any adult supervision."

"We were doing just fine under my command." said Lion-O.

"If you want to stay alive, then you're going to have to listen to me." Panthro said back at the leader.

"I'm the king now, Panthro."

"He is." said Britney.

But Panthro just laughs about it.

"Ha! Could've fooled me! Your father, now he was a leader."

Well, the others knew about Claudus was good, just Lion-O's doing his best he could to be the leader and the king.

"The king fought until his last breath." Cheetara said. "In the end, Grune's betrayal was so much to overcome."

Britney and Leanora then felt a sad heart beating that was coming from Panthro once Grune's name was said.

"Britney…!"

"I know, Leanora, I felt it too." She said. "(So it's because of Grune's betrayal, he did it first on Panthro to almost leaving him to die.)"

"Grune…! Hearing that name…we knew each other since we fought together a long time ago, we were unstoppable."

The past is shown next of Grune and Panthro fighting side by side together during the wars to aid their king Claudus to beat every lizard armies to try hurting the cat people; though Grune lost a long tooth of his for he and his partner were war heroes to everyone else in Thundera back then while Grune wanted to become king one day. Years went by for Lion-O was training hard as a fine warrior to always get beaten by Tygra a lot…or Claudus told the two warriors that Lynx-O was made general 'to make Grune very angry about it', the king wanted for him and Panthro to search for the Book of Omens for him. I see now…

Getting back to the present time, the other five Thundercats sees the mine entrance. There were a lot of lizards inside more than just guarding a lot of area spots from the outside of the place from the looks of it.

"This place doesn't look heavily guarded, which is fine on this end. By getting inside won't be so easy."

"I say we take them now." said Lion-O.

"We'll wait until dark." Panthro said otherwise.

Ouch. Again, with that for Tygra and Cheetara don't say anything from Panthro's words to wait until then, I think? This made Lion-O mad for Britney to feel that part out.

"Who's in charge here?"

Britney and Leanora sees Lion-O going in alone instead to not be such a good idea to do.

"Lion-O, wait!" Britney follows him. "It's too dangerous to go alone."

"I know, I know. But the sooner we do this the better, and that Panthro can learn his place to respect me as a king and leader of the team." He said.

"But, Lion-O, being leader doesn't have to make you look or feel better."

It's true for Lion-O not to judge from Britney's words, just to know on what's right.

"I know that…Well, you can still tag along with me, Britney." He sneaks to the entrance of the mines. "Come on, just stay close to me."

Well, Britney has no choice now for Leanora to remind him twice already.

"You know you shouldn't…" she said. "But you do care about him a lot than staying as just close friends, right?"

"(I am worried, and I wish Panthro would be a bit nicer to him.)"

Lion-O had no trouble taking on the two lizards for Britney did the same from a reflex type of kick and a powerful punch-like attack, nice moves.

"Guess Panthro was wrong to underestimate me as the Lord of the Thundercats. Thanks for the backup, Britney."

"Ah…yes, you're welcome, Lion-O." she said to then be seeing more danger was coming. "Not good, Lion-O!"

Surrounded by lots of lizards for these two.

"Whiskers…!" he said.

Just how will Lion-O and Britney get out of this mess? And stop all the lizard army?

"So what do we do now, Lord of the Thundercats?" Leanora was being sarcastic at Lion-O.

"Drop your weapons!" he tries but it didn't work. "Please…?"

The lizards won't listen to them for they want the sword, the glove with it, Britney, and the ring.

"Kill him but the girl!"

Soon Panthro arrives to save the two in time with his nun chucks to stop all the lizards, along with both Tygra and Cheetara arriving at the scene next.

"That was amazing-!" Britney stops to see Panthro looking upset. "Ah, thanks for saving us…?"

"Excuse me." He moves her a side gently to talk to Lion-O. "What's wrong with you?"

Now there was fighting all over again, for Leanora's head tilted to have a fun brother fight 'sometimes' but not like this fight.

"Me? I gave an order!" said Lion-O. "You ignored it!"

"Well, it was your fault you know." Leanora said to him. "And not Britney's, for she was worried about you."

"You're not helping…!" Tygra tells Leanora to shut it.

Britney then steps in to stop the two men from fighting, it was becoming hopeless.

"Stop! No fighting please!"

Even Tygra and Cheetara step in to defend Lion-O on this one as well.

"Britney's right, Panthro." said Cheetara. "Lion-O is our king now."

"So now I got to listen to any idiotic orders he gives me?!"

Another one for Lion-O to get burned by Panthro's words three times today.

"I guess the stories about you were nothing more than a foolish lie." He said in anger.

For Britney had to say something to Panthro from her own words and not by fist.

"Look, Panthro, he means well. So please give Lion-O a chance. He's a good person at heart." She said. "I should know, he's the first real friend that I ever made…"

He looks at her to say something to Lion-O next after hearing and seeing Britney's strong words for the Ring of Shoran to glow before his eyes…

"If you can show me that you can do more with that sword and less with your words, then we'll talk." said Panthro to go inside the mines. "Come on, let's find the Thundrillium and get out of here."

Heading on inside for the five to rush on in to get some part for the ThunderTank…They sneak inside of the entrance to see the lizards were gathering all the Thundrillium all over with their machines to make their work go a lot faster, so much to not look away from to still try to get some for Panthro. This might not be so easy to do.

"Thundrillium." Lion-O sees it.

Lots of it down there.

"They look pretty." said Britney.

Leanora stops Britney right there to say something about it herself.

"Sure, they may look nice, Britney, but trust me. They are dangerous than they look. Well, if using it for emergencies maybe."

Lots of those things were all getting filled in the carts.

"That much would fill enough for the ThunderTank for many years." Panthro said to then see Grune passing by. "Grune…!"

Yep, Britney and Leanora feel out his pain again…another flashback as Claudus sends out Panthro and Grune as heroes to find the Book of Omens for everyone to cheer them on to still be heroes to them, but for Grune thinks that once this quest was done that they would become Gods. Traveling and such was hard enough to stay together throughout this journey. Grune was losing it to be a waste of time only for Panthro to obey the king; soon for Grune to be hearing voices to tell him to go somewhere by following the voice along with his partner to follow Grune to be going somewhere; for days, they travel to get through a mysterious pyramid to be in the middle of the desert for Grune was happy about it but Panthro had a very bad feeling of it all. And even more from the present time.

"So, are we moving in or what?" ask Leanora. "Because waiting around for Grune to be a show off isn't going to get us anywhere."

"We'll move on my command. Got it?"

Lion-O still didn't like the idea to try to follow along 'for now', as Britney tries to massage his shoulders to make him feel a bit better and feeling good as well.

"Lion-O, it'll be fine." She said. "Panthro said that he'll see you as leader for himself, I did and so have the others to know that you're Lord and King of the Thundercats of the team."

Leanora sees them having another moment with each other right now.

"Thanks, Britney, I guess you're right." He said to feel a bit relax. "Ah, man. That feels nice."

"What does?"

"You massing my shoulders. So good..." Lion-O then smells Britney to be nice to him, sweet moments here for these two.

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better." said Britney. "We better be ready to move out now."

Seems that Lion-O was really liking Britney a lot lately since she came to Third Earth. Anyways, time for the move out plan to go through with it…A sneak attack in the dark mine room for little at a time they beaten up the lizards to overpower the enemy very well; Grune and the other army see Lion-O, Britney, Cheetara, and Tygra to show themselves out of the shadows.

"Make way, you traitorous Grune you!" Leanora does the intro. "For we are the heroes to save this world against Mumm-Ra himself, we are…the Thundercats!" she then roars.

Not bad 'I guess' to make an entrance like this.

"The Thundercats!" surprised Grune as a joke to Lion-O and his gang. "Ha! You fool! You brought the sword, the ring, and Leanora's spirit with Britney, how nice of all of you. Bringing them all right to me! And now none of you will make it out here alive! Right, Britney? Come to us with the ring quietly, for Mumm-Ra has some plans for you."

She tries to be brave even if she was shaken up a lot.

"Forget it, Grune! I will not go back to that monster!" she said.

Soon Panthro makes an entrance by sneaking up behind Grune.

"We will get out alive, Grune, you heard the lady, she's not going with you. And…just us getting out of here alive, I can't say the same with you though."

Oh, boy. Rivalries going on here for Leanora wanted to see Grune go down for good.

"Oh, yeah!" she said. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Kick his tail, Panthro! I feel your pain!"

"You were always hard to kill, Panthro." said Grune.

Like Panthro feared from Grune's words.

"I can be stubborn when it comes to dying."

This was still going on for Lion-O, Britney, Cheetara, and Tygra to watch and listen to the whole thing.

"This isn't going to go well, is it?" ask Cheetara.

"Nope." answer Tygra.

Now Britney and Leanora see why they can feel Panthro's pain from Grune's fault.

"Let me see when the last time I saw you…!"

When Panthro said that to Grune, as it shows another flashback again of the strange pyramid for those two went inside from where the voice was coming from. Saying things like 'come' or 'help me' for Grune was going mad over it – opening the place up to be some space ship to go inside to now say 'this way' now; for entering in the room for the strange voice was telling Grune that he'll give him power that he wants it if he sets that spirit free 'who was none other than Mumm-Ra' in return to serve him, and so Grune opens the coffin to have so much power. Mumm-Ra was then free and it was all Grune's fault to serve that monster to get the sword and ring back; for Panthro refuses to then trying to stop his old friend to now be his enemy. Falling, Panthro somehow survives the fall to escape with his life and Grune and Mumm-Ra made an army with lizards and such to happen next, and that's what really happened – back to the present time again…Leanora and Britney were both upset from feeling the pain from the warrior type of general himself who was almost killed.

"Why…? Grune, you monster!" Britney was mad. "Panthro was your friend and Claudus was loyal to you, and you betrayed your kind to work with someone like Mumm-Ra?! How could you?!"

Like he would care for Leanora and everyone else was surprise to see Britney this angry right now, she felt bad for Panthro a lot.

"Oh, yeah…! We sure had some good times." He said. "You betray me, Grune! Britney has every right to get mad after what you try to do to me, and to all of us! You even betray your brothers! All of those deaths and you're still not the king!"

Leanora says the thing again.

"Oh! You just got served!"

"Don't you lecture me, Panthro!" said the greedy Grune. "If it's revenge you seek, then come and take it!"

"With pleasure!" Panthro got his weapon out.

But then, the mines started to shake all over for more trouble to come.

"What is that?!" questioned Cheetara.

"(It feels like an earthquake!)" Britney then felt something. "Guys! It's coming from the grounds!"

Soon Driller appears to stop the Thundercats to serve Grune from its quick speed and all, with lots of drills will be a lot deadly to try stopping this one.

"The thing you can trust more compare to power, are machines too." Grune then makes his escape. "Destroy them, Driller! Make sure you get the sword, ring, and Britney unharmed to bring back to Mumm-Ra's! So long, Panthro!"

With Grune and some of the lizards make their escape with the Thundrillium that they can bring back, for Panthro tries to stop his old friend/enemy of his.

"Grune!"

But Driller stops Panthro to try drilling him to death.

"[Destroy Thundercats!]" said the robot.

"Panthro!"

This thing was moving really fast for the others had trouble stopping it since Driller who was drilling all over the place.

"Britney, duck!" Leanora warns her in time. "Escape from the hairs on your head. Nice one."

No kidding! But how will they stop the machine, get out of the place alive, and get the Thundrillium? Driller appears again for Britney uses her speed to be punching and kicking the robot a lot for Lion-O gets out his Sword of Omens to power up and helps her out.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Lion-O goes all sword fighting style at Driller to strike hard and defend 'to be blocking with his sword' to stop Driller's drill for piercing him to at least impress Panthro to be seeing this. With Driller to lose its grip, Lion-O got his top driller weapon that was on its head cut off for a final attack must be done.

"Finish it, Britney!" said Leanora.

"I'm on it…! Tiger Slash!" she moves in fast to give the final blow directly at Driller. "So long!"

Driller gets destroyed to be shutting down from its empty shell to say 'error' until it dies down. Just then, the entire mine was shaken to be destroyed from the inside or collapse for them to make their escape right away.

"The Driller's made the mine's collapse!" Tygra said.

"We have to go now!" Lion-O said to be in a hurry.

They do so, but not before Cheetara grabs some Thundrillium on the way out in time for Panthro's Thundertank.

"Not without this stuff."

Just in time to grab two handfuls of it for the mines to be destroyed and the others to escape; as Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro see the rest from afar after almost dying in there. But they didn't.

"We did it!" Britney said with joy.

"That should slow down Mumm-Ra's army for a while." said Lion-O.

Panthro then says something good to Lion-O now after what he has seen today.

"Guess the sword has chosen to be in the right hands. I serve your father proudly, and you can accept the same."

"Welcome to the team, Panthro." said Leanora.

Everything is good now for Panthro to believe in Lion-O as the leader and king of the Thundercats of the team for him to follow his orders.

"Good to know!"

This made Britney happy to hear, and for Lion-O? Well, he was smiling.

"So when the ThunderTank gets fixed, is there a chance I can drive it?"

"Not a chance…! My king." He said with a smile.

Well, at least Lion-O asked to be laughing about it all. Funny! For that Panthro gets to work on it with no trouble and even if Lion-O doesn't drive in it, he can fix it up with Panthro at least; for Tygra and Cheetara places the Thundrillium to work well for another recharge in the batteries for Britney was good knowing what was what from it. Now that's what I call team work for Leanora to see that for herself and feeling the same after what happened to her three other friends…she has her reasons on why she wants to get back at Mumm-Ra for taking someone that she loves. As night falls, for Britney to play with Snarf.

"Oh, Snarf, you're so cute!"

He loves the attentions from her, only for WilyKit and WilyKat were playing tag with each other to then get Britney involved and Snarf.

"Tag! You're it!" WilyKit said.

"No! You're it!" said WilyKat. "I tag you first!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you!"

Snarf calms the two siblings down.

"Hey, you two. Calm down." said Britney. "It just tag."

"It's also training." said WilyKat. "When we find the City of El Dara, we'll be ready to face against anything that stands in our way."

"What he said." and WilyKit too. "Maybe you can help us, Britney, come play."

Leanora finds that to be odd.

"She's a teenager! Not some little kid like you two are!"

"But it's fun!" the two siblings tap Britney. "You're it, Britney!"

Britney then goes along with it for Snarf goes with the game as well to have some fun tonight to be running around all over the woods, for Britney was fast to catch Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat.

"I'm going to tag you guys now! Kit! Kat! Snarf!"

The other three Thundercats sees her.

"Britney's a good kid, isn't she?" ask Panthro.

"You said it." answer Cheetara.

"She's something else…" Tygra kept on staring at her.

Leanora still thinks that this was weird to be watching all of this. For Panthro smiles to have someone like Britney to be brave and all; as Tygra was still staring at her for Cheetara to look at him the most. They see how a good person she was to everyone else and WilyKit and WilyKat to be taking care of themselves for some kittens to still be kids in to having some fun and caring to play like they did with their parents then.

Later that night for Britney to have a nice bath on her own to then be drying herself off for Lion-O to be getting some sleep…only to be hearing a voice coming from somewhere. It sounded like she was singing. Trying to find the voice was coming from the lake where Britney was bathing in to hide in the bushes 'though she was dress in to almost getting out to dry off', and couldn't help but see her full beauty with his own eyes. From her long hair, cute face, good looking legs, a body as well, and a lovely singing voice to have a lovely voice…this only made Lion-O's face turn completely red. From Bonnie Raitt – Not the Only One.

Britney (singing):

[Chorus:]

I was in a daze, moving in the wrong direction

Feeling that I'd always be the lonely one

Then I saw your face, on the edge of my horizon

Whispering that I wasn't the only one

The lonely one.

One chance intervention, see what it can signify

The slightest misapprehension, baby

And we'd have passed each other by

When I heard your sweet voice calling

Saw your light come shining through

I couldn't stop my heart from turning

Churning out my love for you, my love to you.

[Chorus]

I was in a daze, moving in the wrong direction

Feeling that I'd always be the lonely one

Then I saw your face, on the edge of my horizon

Whispering that I wasn't the only one

The lonely one.

True love or perfection

It seems like it's overdue

Then just when you least expect it

It comes sneaking up on you

When I thought that I was dreaming

Felt your body close to mine

Now love takes on a different meaning

Together till the end of time.

[Chorus]

I was in a daze, moving in the wrong direction

Feeling that I'd always be the lonely one

When I saw your face through the web of my confusion

Whispering that I wasn't the only one

The lonely one…

Lion-O loved it for him to trip and then runs off quickly before he was spotted by Britney, but Leanora plays around to not say who it was…

"Hey! Beat it, you peeping tom!"

"Leanora? Who was that?" she asked her partner.

"Oh, nothing…" said Leanora to keep to herself. "You got yourself an admirer. Someone that you might've know of already who that might be."

Britney's heart skips a beat to never thought that someone would like her more than a friend, she might know who it might be already.

"Wait… (Lion-O?)"

Oh, boy. Now things were starting to get good, huh? With Lion-O hiding and catching his breath from getting out of the spot with his heart racing to think of only one thing on his mind right now.

"(Britney Storms, with half cat-like powers for a human girl…I might be falling for her.)" he said to himself.

Yep, he sure was and so was Britney 'little at a time' for this relationship to go from becoming best friends and to slowly falling in love.


	10. Journey to the Tower of Omens

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 10 - Journey to the Tower of Omens

Seems to be fine for our heroes as Leanora was thinking about something of her other three friends, the other of the Legend Warriors of the Fearsome Beasts that was like her since she was a cat female member: Leon the Dog, Ralph the Rat, and Skips the Fox. But what do they mean? As well as the other ten of the Twelve Deadly Kins that are left out there who are under Mumm-Ra's control of evil to do his bidding since Martha, the Tiger Kins, and Strangles, the Snake Kins were stopped to turn into coins of some kind. So many things that still need to be answered! Leanora was hiding something big from the other Thundercats.

For Britney to be resting along with Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf…Well, Lion-O tries to sleep while trying to find out where the Book of Omens might be at to finding it with the Sword of Omens would guide them there, for him to have some problems with that part. Seeing Britney to be sleeping and feeling cold in her sleep to be shivering, he had to do something for her.

"(Britney?)" he feels her out from the arm. "(She's cold. I need something to warm herself besides this blanket. Maybe I can…)"

So, he does to lie down next to Britney to keep her warm to try sleeping better now. It works! She started to feel warm to sleep soundly, even Leanora sees this happening with one eye open.

"(Lion-O's keeping Britney warm? Well, now. I see what's going on between those two…he loves her. I think Britney's about to discover her first romance for someone to love her like this, how sweet…)" Leanora was remembering her time with her once true love to be thinking about. "(Leon…I miss you. Tell me, do I have the right to tell them about everything? Some of it?)"

Maybe…? As Lion-O stays close to Britney's side from behind to keep her warm. From wrapping his arms around her waist, the other one on her arm to move it down slowly, and breathing on her hair. He was really enjoying it to show that he was starting to care for Britney a lot…as the Ring of Shoran was glowing a little to have a dream to be missing her parents, brother, and her pet cat back in her universe. Knowing that she misses them, Lion-O will keep his word to find the answers to stop Mumm-Ra and getting a portal made from his world to hers in no time to keep that promise.

"(Don't worry, Britney, I will keep my promise to make a portal to get to your world from mine. For you to stay with us and visit your family any time you want and…hopefully they'll apologize to you too. You have my word.)" he leaves her a peek kiss on the head to fall asleep. "(Sleep well, for all of us.)"

And they do just that for the sun to rise hours later for a brand-new morning. As Lion-O slept well to still be holding Britney all night long, Leanora ruins the mood to make a like an alarm clock and wakes everyone up.

"Time to wake up, everyone…!" she said to be getting louder. "Rise and shine, lazy heads! Wakey, wakey, eggs and baccy!"

"Oh, Whiskers!" Lion-O kept quiet in time. "(Worse time to get up like this!)"

Lion-O gets up first in time to get back to his sleeping spot in time before Britney notices, she felt him being nearby though was all for Leanora trusts him to be by her side. Britney wakes up next to see Leanora was acting like her silly self again.

"Hey, Britney…? Wake up time!"

"I heard you the first time. I'm getting up." She said to then seeing Lion-O across from her. "Good morning, Lion-O."

He tries to stay calm to act cool around Britney.

"Huh? What?! Oh! Morning, Britney. You slept well? (Just play it cool, Lion-O…!)"

"I slept great. I bet you did too from the looks of it."

Leanora smiles to give Lion-O a sign that he was in good hands with Britney to be himself again.

"Yeah, so I did…" he changes the subject. "Anyways, Britney, after we get all set for the road, and would you want to help me out find the Book of Omens?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." She said. "(Oh, Lion-O, you're so funny and very sweet to me.)"

"Alright! I mean…thanks, Britney." Lion-O was happy to hear about that part.

"Still acts like a kid while being a teenage man…" said Leanora to be laughing.

"Very funny, Leanora." Britney said to her partner.

Well for Leanora, she knows those two of Lion-O and Britney already make a cute couple.

"(Just keep your head in the game, Lion-O, you can do this. She'll notice you sooner.)"

With everyone all set up to go from waking up and trying to search for the book while traveling still, Lion-O gives the Sword of Omens another shot to use the Sight Beyond Sight. But no matter how many times he does it, nothing didn't seem to come up for Britney watches and the others to wait and see what happens next. Leanora wanted to make things go faster to get it over and done with already, but no luck there.

"Boring! We need to speed up the search here, people."

"Jaga's clues have gotten us this far." said Cheetara. "Now it's up to Lion-O to get us the rest of the way."

With Britney praying, and the others waited, Lion-O gives it another shot.

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight." He thought he saw something with no luck. "Okay…let's try this again. Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight." Lion-O tries it again to not work on him twice now. "Come on! Work!"

Seems that Panthro and Tygra to hope that Lion-O will get somewhere for Cheetara knows that she, Britney, Leanora, and Snarf does believe in him and so should those two along with WilyKit and WilyKat as well.

"(Come on, Lion-O, you can do it.)" Britney prays with her Ring of Shoran to glow up as it was glowing with the sword. "(Strange…those two are very bounded together, maybe I could aid him with my help too.)"

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight."

With Lion-O kept on trying and for Britney to look at her ring, elsewhere which was coming from a water type of mirror as Mumm-Ra was watching them from afar. He knows that the sword and ring were strong, but with the two Stones of Thundera on them was powerful; from a flashback where Mumm-Ra and his army one who was another cat male warrior, with a human female, and another name Leo as Tygus took the robots stone to become two out of one from red for the sword and pink for the ring a success during the war that was going on from some other planet. Back in in the past, he was scary and muscular as he was old today, I don't like the looks of that…For the sword, ring, and Britney with having Leanora's spirit will be his somehow and some to have once again.

He then goes into his tank to take off after those things alone with someone to force them to show them the way, as another enemy on Mumm-Ra's side joins with him. A talking smart type of bird who doesn't fight but follows orders to plan things out very well name Mulu – kind of like a very annoying one 'from Murugu's version from the Anime series Yu Yu Hakusho', only this one's much better in my version here, you know?

"Mulu. Come to me now!" demanded Mumm-Ra.

She flies over to her boss.

"Yes, Master Mumm-Ra? I'm here at your request."

"Is my lantern with a special power all set to go?"

"That old cat's spirit is no trouble setting it up for you, sir, is all good to go to follow those filthy felines to their graves!" she said with a giggle. "While at the same time retrieving the sword, the book, the ring, and that strange human girl with the spirit of Leanora, who's one of the four of the Fearsome Beast of the Four Legend Warriors."

Yep, she was annoying, rude, smart, and always obeying Mumm-Ra.

"Very good. Go lead me to the Thundercats so I may have them all, and then destroy the rest who stands in my way."

"Your wish is my command, Master Mumm-Ra." She flies out of the tank to lead her master the way.

With this going on, this was bad even for Jaga's spirit to force him to be trapped inside of a lamp to show Mumm-Ra the way to the Book of Omens. Back with the heroes themselves…Yep, Lion-O was still having some trouble on his hands with the sword to work.

"Britney, you better go cheer your prince up." said Leanora. "I want to get going!"

"Okay, I will. (What's with Leanora today?)"

Lion-O was having some trouble with his Sword of Omens for not showing him anything.

"This is just perfect! I don't know what I'm looking for!"

Poor Lion-O…It was Britney's turn with her ring to aid him with this task.

"You know, Lion-O, Cheetara once told me while training with her to not look too hard on what is right in front of you." She said.

"Tell me about it." Lion-O felt Britney standing close to him. "Well, hello!"

"I know you can do it. If you can master the Sight Beyond Sight, it'll show you on what your eyes can't see. That's what my ring is telling me. You see that?" she shows him. "Your mind has to be open, now try again. For me? Please? This time, relax."

Seeing both the Ring of Shoran glow with the Sword of Omens, it would make perfect sense. And for Britney to make Lion-O feel a bit calm, but he was sort of sweating all over.

"Relax…Got it."

Well, Lion-O would've if WilyKat didn't but in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ooo…I know what they were doing!" WilyKit teases them.

"Kind of looks like it if you ask me." said Cheetara. "How sweet."

Kind of cute scene if you ask me to make Britney feel shy, as Leanora was enjoying the show.

"Lion-O and Britney, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"

"Leanora! Quit it!" Britney said to be feeling shy.

Lion-O was too and made something up to everyone else.

"We were not! Britney was…Showing me how to use the sword to work right…"

Anyways, about finding the mysterious Book of Omens…

"Why is this book so hard to find anyway?" WilyKit asked.

"Did they forget where they put it?" asked WilyKat.

Leave it to Cheetara to explain the rest to everyone else.

"In a way, yes. The Book of Omens was never lost, in other words it was hidden; with the intention that it would never be found for the book to hold the keys to our past and our future too, as others believed that it would be value with the Sword of Omens and the Ring of Shoran…the other animals would stop at nothing to get it. The king knew that it would contain too much power to let it fall into the wrong hands, so we had the Clerics hide it. Far beyond the kingdom walls, far beyond anywhere the cats has ever been. To keep it safe they build a temple, one made of magic, for the Tower of Omens was successful to anyone else but themselves; and protected by ancient enchantments. They seal themselves into the temple. Forever."

Shows from the past of Jaga writing from within the book itself for lizards and other greedy animals wanted the power for themselves for Claudus to stop them all, leaving Jaga and his Cleric members to flee with the book somewhere safe from long ago. Into the temple, they've travel far to hide the book in it; to be trapped forever from within it with the item for good…Cheetara was right about everything, and for what Leanora had learn about so much.

"Only the secret of theirs that those cats took to their graves on the location that the book is in." she said. "So, what Cheetara said is all true."

"And that's why both Grune and I couldn't find it." said Panthro.

"And what about you, with the other three members of yours, Leanora?" Britney asks her. "And the two coins out of the other Twelve Deadly Kins?"

Leanora just drops the subject meaning that she was hiding something from them.

"Huh? Oh, that? Why should you all care? We're on a book hunt here!"

Britney and the others will learn more about Leanora's background story soon enough.

"(Leanora, you can't hide everything from us forever. We're a team. You have to tell us everything sooner or later.)"

Anyways…about finding the book.

"So wait…" Tygra realizes it now. "We just have to get lucky to come across it somehow?"

Snarf was getting some food from the tree to pull one out of it, only for lots to come falling and then discovering something from behind. A lion statue of some kind.

"Maybe we just did." said Lion-O.

"Wow, look at this you guys." Britney was amazed. "We've found it!"

Well done, Snarf! For the vines to be pulled off and seeing the entrance that'll leave them straight into the caves.

"Why did we not see that? Huh?" questioned Leanora.

"I guess when you look too hard, it might be right in front of you." said Lion-O. "And I guess we just got lucky."

"Does it matter? We did find it." answered Cheetara.

"That we did. Nice work Snarf."

Lion-O and Britney were happy to find it for Snarf was glad to help out 'and rides on WilyKit's back' Yep, they sure did to get lucky to come across it right away, huh Tygra? So, inside the place the Thundercats go into searching of the book as Leanora felt so much trouble going on from inside of the place.

"Britney, you and the others be on your guard." She said. "Remember, with this place having the book, it also have some traps."

So the ring was shows her as well.

"Okay. (Leanora's right, I don't like the looks of this. But…it must be done!)"

In the room filled with spikes on the ground for WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to see, they need to be very careful. As the first door shows a symbol drawing of an eye of some kind. Well, it wouldn't open nor did they have a key on them for Lion-O tries to open it by force, but with no luck.

"You think they would leave a key behind?" Lion-O asks Britney.

Tygra on the other hand points something up to them.

"Actually, they left a few."

They see it above them, of lots of keys to be hanging all over the ceiling. One of them must be the right one to get them inside of the caves to keep on going.

"But…which one's the right one?" ask Britney.

"We just have to try them all." Cheetara uses her staff to reach out a couple of the keys to try out one of them at a time.

"This could take forever." Panthro said.

With Cheetara using the first one, something made a noise all of a sudden. But not in a good way for Tygra to know of the traps to be turned on.

"I don't think we have forever…!"

No kidding…the entrance platform was moving away to be no platform at all for all eight of the heroes 'except for Leanora being a spirit' to hold on the edge for dear life.

"Britney! You guys!" she panics. "If only I was still flesh and whole to aid you all!"

Panthro hangs on for Cheetara and Lion-O holds on to him on each side, Britney holding on to Lion-O, a Tygra holds on to both WilyKit and WilyKat, and Snarf to be on Tygra's head. How will they get out of this one?

"Ah!" Britney was freaking out to be looking down. "This is like the video game Tomb Raider! I've seen my brother beat all the game series to get out of the many traps, and this one is real! I don't want to die like this!"

"Don't freak out!"

Leanora wasn't helping just by yelling, as Lion-O holds on to Britney's hand to try calming her down instead.

"It's going to be fine, Britney! Just don't let go of me!"

"But I'm-!"

"(Whiskers…!) It's fine!" he said. "And you're not heavy, I can lift you up no problem. We'll make it out alive, I promise…!"

Britney was touched since Lion-O will protect his brother, friends, Snarf, and Britney throughout this mess.

"Lion-O…" she was speechless.

"Will someone find the key?! I can't hold up forever you know!" Panthro said while holding on to dear life.

Britney then had an idea to plan on something by using the Ring of Shoran to guide her through.

"(Wait, maybe I can…)" she tells WilyKit and WilyKat for their help. "Kit! Kat! You two are skillful! Find the right key for us so we can climb back up! Hurry!"

The brother and sister do so by climbing up on everyone else to do just that.

"Leave this to the professionals." said WilyKat.

They were good to be pick locking any doors.

"Good choice, Britney." WilyKit said. "And why use one of the keys?"

"When you can easily pick lock the doors instead."

Thanks to WilyKit's boost for her brother, and WilyKat picking the locks was no trouble to get it to open now as the others climb up to safety into the next room they go. Leaving Leanora amazed on what Britney just did for them.

"Britney, how did you…?" she was confused.

"I don't know what came over me when I was thinking about it, I guess it just happened. (It was more of the ring's help.)"

Next room was in a very long hallway for them to enter through…

"The Book of Omens could be just beyond those walls." said Lion-O.

Snarf agrees with him. So Panthro walks to it first, only for Britney to feel out from the ring of more danger in this room next.

"Panthro! Don't move!"

She said it in time for he escapes from the sharp blade to almost take his face right off, Cheetara pulls him away after that. Lots of the ancients to make lots of obstacles from this temple from the looks of it, for what Cheetara and Leanora have heard about.

"Well, setting up traps and such to protect the book is no joke!" she said.

"In other words, we're walking into a death trap." explains Panthro.

Britney then felt of another plan to be using.

"Got one!" she tells Cheetara. "Cheetara, do you think you can get through?"

"Gotta move fast!" She does so and Cheetara was good avoiding so much of the fast blades coming down on her to miss, and she made it to turn off the trap by using her long staff to reach the two switches on both sides. Another one worked!

"Nice work." said Lion-O. "Wow, Britney, your ring works wonders to plan things out. I like that."

"Thanks, Lion-O…" she said to love Cheetara's performances. "Wow, Cheetara, you're so cool!"

Moving on into the next room now to be making it this far very well. Elsewhere back outside for Jaga's spirit within the dark lamp lead Slithe and the lizard armies to nowhere from finding the book to lie from his words, only for the spirit of his to force him to lead Mumm-Ra and Mulu the way to the temple. While the others waited for their master to return.

"Slithe, make yourself useful and stay put!" she said. "Okay, Master Mumm-Ra, I've found the location. Please follow me."

He takes Jaga inside of the lamp and follow the bird.

"Good, Mulu, lead me the way…"

Slithe and the lizards stay put as ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do, bird for brainsss…" he said. "Only Mumm-Ra orders usss and no one esssle doesss!"

"Oh, boo-hoo." Mulu mocks Slithe while flying off. "I'm the brains as the rest of you things are the muscles like that filthy cat Grune. Only he's alright to be loyal to Master Mumm-Ra. So, don't you go anywhere, boys."

Slithe really hates Mulu to work for her sometimes by Mumm-Ra's orders 'even more to hating cats' while the others were fine with her. I don't blame him on that part.

"I really hate that bird!"

Too bad, dude, too bad…while back inside of the temple for the eight Thundercats enter inside the third room next. For this room was a pool in the middle with two lights on one from the two different sides shining upon the waters, it also had coins in them.

"Look!" WilyKit pointed out. "Treasure!"

"We're rich!" said WilyKat.

They try grabbing the coins out of the waters, for Britney felt something was going on.

"Ah! You two! Don't touch it!"

"Wait!" also said Lion-O.

But it was too late now. For them to mess the water to move one of the lights to reflect off to the statues to glow for something bad to happen. The water started to rise up all over the room!

"What are you all waiting for? To drown?!" Leanora said. "Quickly, climb up!"

They were doing so just fine, well…poor Panthro couldn't learn how to swim. Hey, that's understandable on that part a little. As everyone stayed together to try floating up to an exit of a vent on the ceiling was their only escape route to use.

"There's the exit!" Tygra said.

"We'll wait for the water to rise some more to get up there." said Lion-O.

Well, Panthro was still having some trouble.

"I don't think I can make it-!"

He was drowning for Britney to go after him, as Lion-O tried but couldn't hold his breath for long. Trying to find a way out for Britney ring guides Panthro to remain calm.

"(There's got to be a way out of this place…!)" she sees an exit. "(Panthro! Can you hear me?!)"

"(Huh? Britney?)" he hears his own voice from his thoughts. "(Wow! How did I do that?)"

"(I did it from my ring. Listen to me, use your strength to get that door to open. It's our only way out.)"

"Do it already to save the others up top!" demanded Leanora.

And so, he does to save himself and Britney in time to get out of there, and now for the other seven reaching their hands out before the water drowns them all.

"We made it! Oh, right…the others." Britney runs to them. "Panthro! Use your strength again to open up this vent!"

"I'm coming, everyone! Hang on!" he runs there in time. "Now pull, Britney! Pull!"

They did it for the others were happy to see Britney with Leanora and Panthro alive and well.

"I guess not swimming leaves you to somewhere, huh, Panthro?" Leanora teases him.

"Ha, ha, you're so right."

With that taken care of and Britney doing well to helping them out with the ring, they see the next door up ahead.

"Who wants to bet that will leave us to the book?" ask Lion-O.

"Then let's go check it out!" said Britney.

Going to the next room, only for the eight to see that there was nowhere else to go but outside of the temple. That wasn't good at all. What gives? Even Leanora and Britney feel out that something was up.

"Great, Lion-O, you left us into the nothingness." She said to him.

"There's nothing here! All those traps just to protect…more jungle? Maybe no one can find this temple because it doesn't exist!"

Ouch, poor Lion-O. Britney didn't think so for her ring to saysdifferently for her and Leanora otherwise.

"Or maybe…it'll take more than physical traps to get us where we needed to be." She said to him. "(I mean, that's what I'm hoping for.) Believe in yourself, because I do." Britney places her hand on Lion-O's. "I think my ring wants you to go next."

From there, Lion-O feels calm to use his Sword of Omens with Britney's help for the Ring of Shoran to shine bright with it.

"Britney, please hold my hand on this one." He said to feel blushed.

"I will, go for it."

And so, he gives it another try.

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

And finally, it works! For both Lion-O and Britney to both see a way to open something up was below them was a switch into doing so.

"They did it! And Britney!) There's a switch." Lion-O said to try reaching down there. "I can't reach it…!"

Britney felt out another plan to use.

"I know! Tygra, use your whip to hit the switch."

"Alright, Britney, I might as well." He does it. "Allow me!"

Tygra hits it and it works again to turn something on for them. For the path way and the water fall opens the Tower of Omens itself for the Thundercats have finally made it at long last.

"The Tower of Omens…" Lion-O was amazed.

"I can't believe I've finally found it!" Panthro was happy. "I guess it only took was some good team work."

Britney was cheering with joy along with Leanora too, more to WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to jump around for victory.

"We did it! We did it!"

Entering inside, they needed to go upstairs next to be the last thing left for all of them to do.

"That would lead us to another task for us to do next…Right?" so says Leanora.

"The book's up there then." said Tygra.

But the question is this...for something so old and the place had no stairs to climb up on, how can they get up there?

"All that matters is that we made it, right?" said Cheetara.

"Yep! We sure did!" Britney was happy. "You did it, Lion-O."

Lion-O was holding Britney's hands.

"No, we all did it together."

Soon, the moment was interrupted by two evil guests to appear.

"Yes…indeed you all did. And it'll be the last thing you'll all do from here!"

It was Mumm-Ra and Mulu for Jaga's spirit did guide them all the way to here and he felt really bad about it.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I lead him right to you…" he said.

Not good for the eight Thundercats to see the danger or Jaga was barely alive right now.

"Jaga…you're alive." said Cheetara in shock.

"Mumm-Ra!" anger Leanora to be seeing him.

"Ha!" Mulu laughs while flying around. "You think that this old cat's alive? Hardly! He's just a spirit with a strong will trap in this darkness of our lamp to lead us to this place. By the way, I'm Mulu, the bird of smarts and very loyal to Master Mumm-Ra."

A new enemy who's smart and annoying, just for Leanora to hate about even more from her.

"Thanks to him leading us to here, I have no use for him no more!" Mumm-Ra throws the lamp to the ground for the others to watch in horror.

"Jaga, no!" both Lion-O and Britney said.

Lucky for Cheetara and her speed saves Jaga just in the nick of time. Nice catch. Only for Mumm-Ra hits a powerful blast at Cheetara to protect Jaga from getting hurt more than his spirit.

"Cheetara!" Britney panics. "Stop this, Mumm-Ra! Leave us alone! We'll never let you win!" she transforms. "I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Going into her cat form as she moves away from another powerful blasts from Mumm-Ra and Leanora backs her up within herself.

"Britney, be careful! I don't think your attacks will work on him!"

"Britney…give me the ring and come to me…" Mumm-Ra said. "There's no use escaping from your family's past with Leanora…"

"No!" she said to being strong. "I know who my parents are! From Earth in my universe who love me still like my big brother Ben and my pet cat Shoe do! I know of my own Mother and Father!"

Mumm-Ra just laughs for Jaga knows of something else and Leanora too that Britney or the others don't know about her yet.

"Do you now? Is there something that Leanora's not telling you about…?"

Britney then uses her weapon to slow Mumm-Ra down.

"I already know who I am…! I'm Britney Storms!"

That should hold him off for now and Mulu to move away from the blades for almost getting cut down.

"Lion-O! Come on, we got to get the book!" said Tygra. "Follow us, Britney!"

"Go!" Panthro said to try to stop the enemy. "Mumm-Ra's mine!"

So off Lion-O and Britney 'with Leanora' they go. As Panthro uses his nun chucks to stop Mumm-Ra as long as possible, for the old enemy maybe old and such with dark powers to use…but in his true form which was ten times more powerful. As he calls out the bad Ancient Spirits of Evil to do just that.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil…! Transform this decay form, into Mumm-Ra! The ever living!"

Snarf hides in fear for Mumm-Ra transforms into a giant demon-like monster to be ten times stronger now for Britney and Leanora to feel it out from running up top to know who's powers were rising up, and not in a good way either.

"(Oh, no…! He's transformed!)" feared Leanora. "(They're no match against Mumm-Ra yet! Not like this!) Britney! You guys must keep on going! Don't stop or fight with that thing! Just trust me!"

Britney feared Mumm-Ra new form.

"No…! Mumm-Ra's scarier than the last time we fought him!"

Trying to keep on moving for them, Lion-O, and Tygra backing them up as Mumm-Ra uses his powers to blast Panthro out of his way and blow away WilyKit and WilyKat from his wings to fly up top…it was now a race to the book!

As Mumm-Ra can fly to firing a powerful dark magic blast at Tygra with his mouth to stopping him; only for him to slow the enemy down by turning invisible, using his gun to fire, and whipping him 'while Panthro climbs up with WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf holding on to him'. Well, Mumm-Ra outsmarts him back to fall to hold on to Panthro to be climbing up. With Lion-O seeing that everyone else were doing fine, this was his and Britney's chance to keep on going.

"Come on, Britney!" he grabs her arm. "Keep on climbing!"

"I'm right behind you, Lion-O! (And I won't let go of your hand!)"

Go, you two! Same with you too, Leanora! Don't stop climbing up! And…they made it all the way to the top of the temple! And they found the book to be right above them.

"There it is."

Britney and Leanora then feel out Mumm-Ra was coming with Mulu to follow wherever her master goes.

"Get back, Lion-!" she said it too late.

Mumm-Ra appears for Mulu to stop the two from doing anything else as they will take everything from them.

"We've got you two now with the things to take away…and the book!" she laughs. "You, prince of Thundera, are no match against Master Mumm-Ra nor is your girlfriend who'll be coming with us to have the warrior spirit along with the ring and sword of yours. For you're going to die! You're going to die!" Mulu flies away to let her master do the rest of the work.

"The Book of Omens and its powers belong to me!" said Mumm-Ra. "I will have Leanora out of your body, Britney!"

"Not happening!" Britney powers up. "With Leanora by my side! We will stop you!"

"No kidding!" she said.

Lion-O joins her with his sword all good to go.

"Thundercats, ho!"

With Cheetara joining with the others to speed on up there and the others to be climbing up top…Mumm-Ra blasts at the two to stay on the guard to be good at fighting as a team. Although both the sword and the ring were shielding them from Mumm-Ra's dark magic attacks, Britney tries to overpower the enemy a little by using her attack right back.

"I think we're weakening him just a little…!" she fires away. "Have a taste of my Tiger Claw attack, Mumm-Ra!" She distracts Mumm-Ra long enough to stop the attack, only for Leanora's powers to give to Britney to kick him the to the ground.

"Take that!" Leanora then sees more danger to come. "Britney!"

Mumm-Ra grabs hold of Britney to try to get the ring off her hand by force.

"Got ya! Now the ring and Leanora! Give it!"

"No!" Britney struggles free. "I won't let you!"

Head butting to the face, Mumm-Ra throws Britney down and fires a blast at her to send her flying off the edge of the temple.

"You little-!" anger Mumm-Ra.

About to fall while hanging on to dear life, Lion-O rushes in to save her.

"Britney! I got you!" Only for Mumm-Ra to fire a blast to stop him from saving Britney.

"No! Lion-O!" Britney panicked. "Get up! Please!"

Mulu laughs for another victory is at hand for her and Mumm-Ra to win this fight.

"Ha! We'll be saving Britney to take her back with us, prince, but not you. Right, Master Mumm-Ra?"

"You're so much like your father!" Mumm-Ra laughs at Lion-O.

Like someone to be so evil would know a lot about Claudus to anger Lion-O there.

"What do you know about my father…?"

"Only that I killed him! Just I like I will do to you next!" he said.

Still shocking Lion-O to death 'and Britney hate hearing his cries of pain' for Jaga to sense out the danger to happen to help them all out, for they weren't ready yet to stop Mumm-Ra for only the book will guide them. So he uses all the power of his spirit has left from within him to power up Britney while saving her from flying, she floats back up for the Ring of Shoran gives her another new attack to use at any time now.

"Jaga? You saved me?" she asked.

"Do it, Britney! You, Lion-O, Leanora, and everyone else must stop Mumm-Ra once you get the book! I won't be around for much longer, but I will guide you to victory in spirit! Here's a new attack from me to you!"

Both Britney and Leanora didn't like the sound of that at all.

"No, Jaga! Don't do this!"

"But I must! I'll aid you on this one!" he said. "And tell the others, that I'm sorry…! Now, attack!"

With Jaga firing first for the power up to happen for Britney and Leanora, with the ring's help they gave it a try to save Lion-O with it.

"(Jaga, I really wanted to save you!)" she gives it a try. "Leanora! Let's do this for him! Are you ready?!"

"Just say what comes to mind and fire away, Britney!" said Leanora. "Ring of Shoran, power…on!"

They aim and fire away of another ray of light to shine from the ring, enough to stop the evil in front of them.

"Here's my new attack, Mumm-Ra and Mulu! Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

Two blasts were fired out for one shock Mulu's entire body. One from Jaga and the other from Britney's ring to fire a blast attack.

"Ah! Master Mumm-Ra! Look out!"

And the rest hit Mumm-Ra to be weaken by the light.

"Ah! The light! It's too strong!" he was in pain to then be retreating into his crow form. "The book will be mine!"

With Mulu getting back on her feet to aid and catch up to her boss in a hurry.

"This isn't over, you filthy cats…! Master Mumm-Ra! Wait for me!"

Well, they're gone for now until next time. As Britney was saved thanks to Jaga's spirit as Lion-O double checks on her and Leanora of their conditions, for it was a pretty cool move on what they did there just now.

"Britney, you saved me…" he said. "That was amazing on what you did against Mumm-Ra." She gives Lion-O a kiss on the cheek.

"After you saved me first." She said to be hugging him. "You were amazing."

"Really…? Thanks. (Yes! She kissed me!)"

With Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat finally arriving up top to see Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora were fine…only to see that the lamp was broken and Jaga's spirit was sadly no more after that special move he just pulled off.

"Sorry, everyone…" said the sad Leanora. "But it had to be done for Britney and me to save Lion-O by stopping Mumm-Ra with his help."

"Jaga!" upset Lion-O.

It even upsets Cheetara a lot more and Britney for Jaga was a good person to them all.

"He sacrificed himself for the two of you…for all of us…"

Soon, a little part of some light comes out to show them something of a sign of Jaga's last thing to try for them.

"Look." said Tygra.

"Isn't that…?" questioned Britney.

It was him! With one little magic left within Jaga uses it to get the Book of Omens out of the cage to come down and now, the Thundercats have finally got it at long last on the first task of their journey. For Lion-O and Britney 'with Leanora tagging along' go up to the book to have it to take with them as their map to their next destination.

"At long last, we have our answers…"

"We did it, Lion-O!" Britney said with joy. "We got the Book of Omens and we didn't let Jaga's death be in vain."

Looking at the book now to find out on what they needed to do, go find on what it was, and so on…Only there was a problem for the two to discover on what was inside of it…

"Well, what does it say?" ask Tygra.

"It says…nothing." said Lion-O in shock. "It's blank…!"

What? Really? I think Leanora knows that Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf don't know about? What gives?! Soon enough, Britney had something to say this to Leanora.

"Alright, Leanora. Start talking. What's going on?" She asks the tiger.

"Huh…?" Leanora was lying. "Talk about what?"

The other seven surround her spirit form to make Leanora talk one way or another.

"Hey!" Lion-O makes her. "Start answering Britney's question! We want to know about the book! In fact, tell us everything about the coins, your background story, and the other three members!"

"Yes! Please, Leanora!"

From Britney's pleading as Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf wanted to learn more about Leanora on what she knows of…And for so much pressure to be hiding it for so long, she takes some deep breaths to do so for all of them to hear.

"Alright! Alright! Fine! I'll tell you everything, but stop pressuring me!" she said to be catching her breath and calms down after that. "So listen to me well on the rest and I'll only say it once, got it?"

Well, things are about to get even better, huh? It sure is.


	11. Legacy

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 11 – Legacy

Okay, so after that fight to finally getting hold the Book of Omens from Mumm-Ra and Mulu to retreat and sadly for Jaga to sacrifice himself to save the other Thundercats, the first task of saving Third Earth was going well so far. Well…the book had nothing on it though. What gives? There's something about it for only Leanora to know all about it that Britney wishes to know herself as well; along with Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to hear about it; for she knows a lot more than they do. For finally, she will tell them all.

"Okay, Leanora, we're listening. All of us." She said. "Please tell us everything you do know."

"Besides the task at hand from you helping me?" ask Leanora.

"Of course, I'm still going to be doing that too. Just tell us the real task at hand, the book, the rest of you guys, the coins of these Twelve Deadly Kins type of creatures, and such…Those things."

As the team were just sitting and waiting for Leanora to talk and all, she lets out a big sign and says it. So, yeah…pay close attention here for all of this is very important on Leanora's details to be serious now, okay? And here we go!

"Alright, I'll tell you everything. So, let's get this over with. All of you listen to me carefully for me to be explained once only! Any who, let' do this…I am the clan of White Tigers of Third Earth. A powerful royal race to protect other kinds from other animals and cats to get along with each other and all, like my father was a knight Jojo who once worked with Mumm-Ra along with Leo, Panthera, Shen, Rezard, and the Blacksmith were against Mumm-Ra with a few others. Well, the Ring of Shoran and the Sword of Omens using the jewels and mix with Jojo's blood made everything possible."

Lion-O and Britney see that now from looking at the items of theirs.

"So, that's why…" surprised Britney. "(Who knew?)"

"It would make perfect sense." Said Lion-O. "I see that the Blacksmith made the sword by hand and the ring from the blood from your father's side. He must've lived that long for that. "

Continuing from Leanora's story…

"Longer than either of you will ever know. My Father told me that he and the others fought back against Mumm-Ra by sealing him away in a tomb to make sure that he would never do anything bad again…until Grune freed him centuries later; for the ship of his and them landed on Third Earth to start a new land for all animals to live in peace while having…three out of the four stones to hide the evil power somewhere, some other bad sword, the book of course, and kept the sword and the ring in the areas of the kingdom itself and the village. Soon…my Father found a human woman wondering around from a different universe called Earth where Britney's from being the first human for Father to fall for her and lived together, she was then my mother. I was the oldest half cat and human of all kinds on my father's side to become a strong warrior like him, along with my half human part with some cat in her of a little sister too. Yeah, she too was a half breed like I am. Well, more of me being a cat."

A big shocker there! For Britney was the second human to come to Third Earth and Leanora's human mother was the first.

"Are you seriously, Leanora?!" confused Tygra. "Why did you keep this from us?!"

"Tygra, take it easy." Cheetara calms him down. "It's confusing to all of us, but let's start to hear her out on the rest and then judge her, okay? Please?"

And so, he allows it for Snarf had his mouth wide up in shock, for Tygra to lift it back up for him to be closed.

"Fine! Please carry on."

Leanora didn't care of being questioned, only to tell the whole truth this time.

"Thank you, Tygra…Anyways, leaving the village with Father, Mother, me, and my little sister were doing well. At the same time, I became a powerful warrior of fire and a new member of the Fearsome Beast of the Legend Warriors along with three more members; Skips the Fox the warrior of the air, Ralph the Rat of warriors of earth, and my…true love Leon the Dog…the warrior of water. Yeah! We're a couple! So, what?! *ahem* That's when it happened two years ago, when Mumm-Ra attacked our village and took Jojo…! My father was killed by that monster! Luckily for my Mother, my little sister, and I with Jaga's help to tell King Claudus all about the details from the danger to have all my friends, they were captured. And they stole something very dangerous for Mumm-Ra to be using! It was hard for the three of us to escape on Earth for me to have the Ring of Shoran which can also unlock a portal between Earth and Third Earth for only I or the other three members like me can use that type of power. Trying to survive to live amongst the humans was hard at first until a man with an older son came into our lives for Mother to be remarried to start a new live. It was a good one, but the task at hand was even harder afterwards."

Really? Like how, Leanora? It must've be something big for Leanora to tell about next as Panthro asks her about it himself.

"Harder on you and your family afterwards?" he repeated. "Like how? Care to explain that part to us?"

The story continues for Leanora…

"Just as we thought that we were all safe to start a new family kind of life, I knew that my mission for Claudus to find my three warriors and get back the item that Mumm-Ra took. It was hard to search on Earth. Only the danger came to us for Mumm-Ra's men enter in our world to hurt me, for I was almost dead to protect my family in time to go after me instead of them; I must leave my new Father, older step-brother, my Mother, and little sister behind for I knew that my job was back on Third Earth but I couldn't do it alone. I needed some help…And that's where you came to help me by luck, Britney. Just as a lizard who worked for Mumm-Ra and almost escaped with the ring you found when he dropped it only to retreat to Third Earth. I would've stop him, only for any human to come across the ring, but it was you. Britney, you've saved me and the ring chosen you. By luck, I guess. So, you know the rest afterwards, so there."

Now they know the whole thing from Leanora, time to learn about the item that Mumm-Ra was turning so evil. About the Twelve Deadly Kins?

"So…what about the odd item that Mumm-Ra took?" asked WilyKat. "Tell us, Leanora!"

"We're dying to know!" beg WilyKit. "For the important parts of the mission. Is it the two coins of the Twelve Deadly Kins?"

That it was to get real serious from here on out…Tell it to them, Leanora!

"It does alright. You see…besides the Ring of Shoran being the fire element of me, so are three more to placing them on your glove, Lion-O, where the Sword of Omens goes into. It unlocks a powerful armor to use against Mumm-Ra as he has his own dark one if the other three stones are used for evil; that's where he has trapped the other three from air, water, and earth for that's the other reason why he wants me from being hurt with the ring to have that power to control. To have all three of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors and me to recover soon is to find the stones first by using the book, that's all I know about it. Along with some elemental powers for the Twelve Deadly Kins is like from the Chinese Zodiacs to keep the peace and such for the good and not for the bad if Mumm-Ra has uses coins to turn all the other creatures in their world into monsters to force to fight by saving their spirits, or freeing them from the evil within them all. So far, only two were stopped from Martha the Tiger Kins and Strangles the Snake Kins. Two so far, we only need ten more as each of them are stronger and deadlier than the last two were from getting all the coins to win and freeing the rest, with luck. Lots more to say; Anna the Rabbit Kins, Bruno the Dog Kins, Chickaroo the Rooster Kins, Daisy the Sheep Kins, Haggar the Pig Kins, Iki the Monkey Kins, Juduas the Horse Kins, Rottentia the Rat Kins, Sheron the Dragon Kins, and Tourdon the Ox Kins. Now, with all twelve coins are put together in the book, plus the three jewels on the glove, combined with the ring, and all four of us to be healed in the flesh…shall make a powerful weapon of the Armor of Omens that can beat Mumm-Ra for good and the sword that won't be his armor. For that…I don't know much of it yet, so I still need more background check on that with some help. And if we can do this together as a team, then we will save all the worlds. And maybe to go back home with my family with my new brother and father too. For my other father's sake for me to miss him still, and that's why I need to have my revenge against Mumm-Ra as well! Even for saving my friends with Leon! The one that I love so much! And that's it, do you all get it now? That's the truth."

And that was it I guess to leave Snarf a bit confused.

"Wait, really?" same with Britney as well. "That's it? (Who would've guessed that something like this would happen to Leanora. Besides me visiting my home and live on Third Earth, I need the book to tell us how to unlock the portals to Earth and fast!)"

Hopefully soon too for Lion-O to help Britney on that part while trying to help Leanora as well to get back to her family soon enough.

"What do you mean, Britney? Of course, that's it! I miss home!" she said. "What more do you all want from me?! I told you everything I know without holding back! I'm worried about my new step-Father and step-brother along with the safety of my Mother and little sister's too!"

Now Leanora was overthinking too much to be worried about her family a lot. Dramatic much? It hurts, and they know it. I just hope that they will still help her out while still trying to save their worlds and Britney to aid her as well.

"Leanora, we believe in you." Said Britney. "We just needed to ask you something…"

"If you're asking me why I look like an actual tiger and not like the rest of you Thundercats, it's my training form to heal me from my true one, part of my training and all." Answered Leanora. "Yeah, because I got hurt for me to be like this before I could go into your body for us to be working together. There! I've answered your question already. Happy?"

That would make sense there. Well, besides that being told for the others to over think about all of this that Leanora just said.

"Well, besides asking that question…" Cheetara tries to say something. "We understand how you feel and everything, we do believe in you. However, we need some time to understand if the Book of Omens is right as you said it is. You know? Talk it over before doing anything else. Nothing against you, Leanora, I'm just saying."

She was telling the truth. For both Panthro and Tygra had to say it too.

"What she said! Give us time, please?"

"We need to rest anyways and go through anything before heading out to know what we need to do next!"

Snarf just nodded at Leanora to kind of agree with them too. And it was from there for Leanora to think it over to look at all of them to be picky but she thought of something to sign again, so this was her answer for them…

"Please understand that we're on your side all the way through, right WilyKat?" WilyKit said to say the same to her brother.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that!" said WilyKat. "What she said. Just need to be ready for anything, get some proof, and make sure we all know what we are doing."

Even Lion-O had to make sure from Leanora that he and everyone else do believe in her.

"What they're saying, Leanora, is that we just need to be sure by finding some clues out as more proof from the book. The rest we believe in you."

"That's right! What Lion-O said there." Britney added. "Does that make much more sense that time?"

Leanora believes in them to come up with the answers to say this, at least she wasn't angry.

"Whatever." She said. "Let's take five and clear our minds for two hours, that's it. Two hours. Look at the book, refresh, and all of that and then we'll talk. Or look at the book to see more hints if you like, you'll never know until you come across something in it. I think. That's all I can tell you so the rest is up to all of you. Or one of you."

While Leanora had to rest 'still being a spirit and all', the others take a break for the next two hours. For once resting up, getting things ready, cleaning up, talk about on what they've learn so far, and/or discover more about the book to find any answers as Leanora said that it would. On wherever it was on or at from it. Some break this was going to be…

Cheetara was training with WilyKit and WilyKat outside of the temple, as Leanora was chilling on top of the statue to clear her mind this way. While Panthro was sleeping and Tygra was cleaning his gun-like weapon. So, where were the other three at? Guess up top of the temple where the book was find; as Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf looked at the Book of Omens together to try to find something for their answers, though it wasn't so easy to do at first.

"For years, we all thought that the Book of Omens was magic." Said Lion-O while looking at it. "Maybe it's all tech or something…"

Was the Book of Omens really like that? Britney didn't think so on her end.

"Or maybe it's all magic to have something hidden secret in it." She said. "At least that's what I think."

"Well that would only mean if you or I, Britney, wanted to read it…maybe we can power it up somehow."

Snarf didn't know on his end to either Lion-O or Britney could be on to something for either one of the two answers. Lion-O tries looking at the book from the outside and out, as Britney feels the item out.

"I think Snarf's worried about us figuring this out, Lion-O."

Britney was right, he was.

"Relax, Snarf, I'm not going to break the Book of Omens." He said.

Trying to look, feel out, studying it, and all of that for both Lion-O and Britney to be doing to the Book of Omens very carefully, that's where it happened…A huge powerful light fires out to push Lion-O aside to have a strange reaction from Britney's ring to start glowing like crazy and Snarf too.

"Oh, no!" Britney panics. "What's happening to the book?!"

Then it shoots out another flash light to trap Britney's spirit inside of the book, as Lion-O's spirit was out of his body too like hers to go inside the book as well leaving Snarf to worry about their out cold bodies. Where did their spirit goes? Well, it was some type of dimension the two were in.

"Britney?"

"Lion-O? Where are we?"

Soon they both hear Jaga's voice inside of the place.

"You two have entered into this strange world, Lion-O and Britney. The book is neither magic or technology." Jaga's spirit shows himself. "It is rather a fusion of those two combined into one."

They couldn't believe that Jaga was there, in spirit. Even though he is sadly gone now.

"Look! It's Jaga!" surprised Britney.

"Jaga! You're alive!" said Lion-O.

Well, not really…

"I'm afraid I am nothing more than a wondering spirit to live on. The world of life and death can sometimes happen more with this realm, Lion-O. As you can see here, Britney, it shows that this book that you two are in can hold many secrets."

"Then could you tell us what Mumm-Ra's after?" Lion-O asks Jaga. "And how to stop him?"

Britney begged of the spirit since she was on her own for Leanora was not with her or Lion-O on this one.

"Britney, I take it that Leanora has told you and the others on what she knows of already?"

"Oh! Yes, she has, Jaga!" She said. "All of it and what to do! We just need to clear our minds to think things through before moving out, and learn about the book too within two hours."

Jaga sees that Leanora must help the other two out to learn more about the book.

"The rest of the answers lie in a secret book of records of the past. But for you two of you to learn the truth about the past, you each must see and hear it all through the past within spirit forms."

Like becoming ghosts to visit a blast to the past kind of thing…?

"See and hear the past…?" confused Lion-O. "I don't get it."

Britney might know how it'll all work to explain to him.

"(You mean to watch how the past was done…?) Lion-O, I think Jaga wants us to watch and listen to everything that did happen as we are right now. Because we can't change the past if we tried to, or it'll ruined the future. I mean, with Jaga's help that won't happen but to watch. I think we'll see Leanora's father and the other creatures who fought back against Mumm-Ra to have the Book of Omens, the coin of the Twelve Deadly Kins, the three jewels, the Sword of Omens with the glove, and the Ring of Shoran." She explained. "Am I correct? (This must be what Leanora said.)"

Jaga uses his staff to use some magic to begin the flash from the past watch.

"That is correct, Britney." He said to begin the task. "You two shall see it from the past. Far behind the skies of Thundera, and to reach from both of your imaginations. For what you'll see and hear did happen to not make contact since you'll both be invisible to make it all happen. Now, let us begin!"

So, into the see through past the two go into to float and stayed close on what they must see, everything. As Britney and Lion-O were in spirit forms, they both discover that Leo is the commander of the cats, who serve Mumm-Ra as his jailers of the other Animals. And like him, Jojo was Leanora's father to be the carrier of the other members of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors before his daughter became one; so were the other dog, rat, and fox other looks and some different genders too before their children started out too.

"What the…? Where are we?" Lion-O sees that he was invisible like a ghost to go through anything. "This is very freaky!"

"Lion-O!" Britney points out from below them. "Look down there! (That must've been Jojo, Leanora's father! And that other cat…he looks a lot like Lion-O!)"

Mumm-Ra is after the Warstone, which Lion-O recognizes as the Eye of Thundera. The same to Britney's ring to be the same.

"Mumm-Ra?!" shock Lion-O. "I never knew my ancestor like Leo would look like me and worked with him."

Britney sees that now with her own eyes and ears.

"Nor did I for Jojo to do the same thing. You get it, Lion-O? This is how we need to see the answers and listen well. Either of us even if we're not invisible still cannot be seen or heard during the walk through of the past. It's safer this way. Let just continue by learning about all of this, okay?" Britney stays behind Lion-O to try to be strong, for him to notice to stay with her always.

"I think I get it now. Stay close to me, Britney, we'll be fine by learning more together."

"Alright then." Said Britney.

After discovering its location, Mumm-Ra sends forces to the planet below to recover the stone at the same time, mix in with Jojo's blood to make two from the sword and ring and Tygus doing the same thing. We know where that part was shown…The two kept on floating around to learning more of the past. Lion-O sees Leo going somewhere of seeing a prison filled with other trapped and enslaved animals.

"How awful…!" angered Lion-O from seeing this.

At the same time, a riot breaks out in the prison bay. Leo and his second-in-command and girlfriend, Panthera, arrest the Jackal Shen and Lizard Rezard perpetrators. For soon Jojo joins with them with the other members from a female fox, a male rat, and a female dog with them.

"So, those members must've be the ones to rise against Mumm-Ra behind his back." Said Britney. "I don't blame them for being for so much pain and suffering for years. After what this monster has done to them, to suffer through everything."

Looks like it all right, Britney. As she and Lion-O discovered that they are planning a rebellion with the Animals.

"Go, team!" Lion-O sounded silly. "Sorry, Britney, guess I'm in a good mood from watching all of this."

Britney just laughs to find Lion-O to be very funny.

"It's fine, I know how you feel."

Leo uses his mages to construct the Sword of Omens and the Gauntlet. As Jojo joins with him by having a ring to use the other jewel of his blood to make the Ring of Shoran as well. Captain Tygus recovers the Warstone, but it is taken by Leo, who then uses it to complete the Sword of Omens.

"Oh, yeah! Now things are starting to get really good!"

You can say that again, Lion-O, as he and Britney continue to watch on the rest. With Jojo having the ring, for he and his other members having the coins to hold of the power and weapons all good to go.

"Everything's all set then." Said Britney. "The part is coming where the real heroes will overthrow Mumm-Ra next."

Leo and Jojo confront Mumm-Ra, and learns about three other similar stones along with the ring as well, and the villain takes one. Mumm-Ra uses the two remaining stones to create a battle armor powered by magic.

"Another gauntlet that's evil with an evil sword and the three stones?!" shock Britney. "(I hope those two other things don't exist today. But maybe the three stones do, the part of the other three of the four Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors. Earth, Air, and Water. Besides the ring belonging to Jojo being Fire one that I have…!)"

So much power glowing within Mumm-Ra's glove and sword. Though Jojo took one stone away from Mumm-Ra, he still had enough to armor up, or rather Armor of Plun-darr with the other two stones to use. Leo can force Mumm-Ra off the platform, giving him time to free the Animals and inspire them to fight.

"Three more stones, so Leanora was telling the truth!" surprised Lion-O. "Guess her words mean more compare of seeing the rest for ourselves."

Mumm-Ra returns to finish the battle, and seems to be winning, until Leo adds the stone he took to his gauntlet. Also, the animals are free to fighting back now.

"At least something good came out from all of this." Britney was happy.

After the battle, Leo and Jojo both overpower Mumm-Ra; as Leo uses one of the stones to have the Armor of Omens against the villain to fighting back; and takes the other two stones, causing Mumm-Ra to become decrepit and old as Jojo and the other three use their jewels and the ring's powers to stop their enemy being all four of the elements.

"Yeah! They did it!" both Lion-O and Britney cheered together.

The ship, damaged by their fight, is hit by a space storm and begins to crash. Mumm-Ra manages to put himself into an emergency capsule, but Leo, Jojo, and Panthera destroy the controls, trapping him inside.

"I wish he was trapped in there for good." Said Britney. "But it didn't work."

"All thanks to good old traitorous Grune." Lion-O said.

And with that, the heroes landed on Third Earth to start a new life after that for hearing the rest on Leanora's end. Leaving Britney and Lion-O to both be pulled out from seeing the past of their spirits selves to know everything now. So, what happens next…?

"Hey! That's the end, I guess…" Britney understands it all now. "(Okay, I think I get what we needed to know.)"

Jaga shows himself to Britney and Lion-O after that to say something to them.

"Now you known, heard, and seen everything. From the crash, there were survivors to make a new life on Third Earth from Leo, Jojo, the other three of his team, Pantera, and the other animals worked together to make it the world very well and fighting back too. Do you two see that Leanora told the truth from her words?"

They know it now.

"So, not only is Mumm-Ra after the Sword of Omens with the Ring of Shoran with Leanora's spirit trapped inside of Britney's body to heal, but also…"

Britney says the rest to Lion-O.

"The three other stones belonging to the new three of the four Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors. From those jewels with power, from the ring too, the sword with the gems in it as the power itself, the twelve coins to serve Mumm-Ra to guard the power in spirit of the coins to freeing them from the bad ones; and the armor to become powerful again? That's not good!"

"But where are they?" ask Lion-O.

Jaga had the answers for them on that part…

"The rest of the jewels trapping the spirits of the three warriors…Skips, Leon, and Ralph. They're scattered somewhere on Third Earth." He said to them. "Only the book will be your guide into finding the rest from the elements of earth, air, and water. You already have the fire one from the Ring of Shoran that's part of Leanora herself."

"We understand, Jaga, thank you for showing us the past." Britney kindly bows to Jaga.

For she and Lion-O understand their goal on what to do next, with one more message that Jaga had to tell them about.

"But remember…It'll take more than power alone to defeat this monster."

"Britney and I have to bring the animals against him too." Said Lion-O to be ready for anything. "We unite or fall."

Lion-O holds Britney's hand to make sure that they'll do it all at a time 'and believing in Leanora', and to make a portal for those two girls to visit Earth as well with the Book of Omens' help.

"(Oh, Lion-O…)"

"Yes, do well…be careful, Britney, both you and Leanora." Said Jaga. "Now go. You and Lion-O know what to do next."

Jaga uses his powers to send Lion-O and Britney's spirits back into their bodies back at the real world again and out of the other place they were just in.

"Wait, Jaga!" Lion-O calls out to him. "There's so many other questions I wanted to ask you!"

Britney waves goodbye to Jaga's spirit form.

"Goodbye, Jaga! And thank you! Goodbye!"

Soon enough, both Lion-O and Britney's spirits were back into their bodies again to wake up from an odd dream. Feeling real though, they saw one everything they needed to know about 'thanks to Jaga's help'. Also…Britney fell asleep on top of Lion-O when the book touched them.

"Huh? We're back…" Lion-O sees Britney. "Britney, you okay?"

She wakes up to panic to see who she fell on to.

"Lion-O…? Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"No! No! It's fine! It just happened!" Lion-O was really blushing. "(Actually, I kinda like this feeling. Her lying on top of me felt nice…)"

Britney gets back on her feet to give Lion-O a hand too.

"Here, let me help you up." She said.

"Ah…you two lovers okay?"

The two see Leanora talking to them; along with Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to check on both Lion-O and Britney on how they were doing after being out cold for a while. They're fine to say the least.

"Leanora was right…"

"Excuse me?" confused Leanora. "I was right on everything I said to you, now wasn't I? Out for two hours and that's all you gotta say, Britney?"

Britney laughs with joy to be jumping around and Lion-O was happy on his end too 'more to enjoy being held a while ago'.

"We knew you were right! But of course, Lion-O and I saw everything on what the book wanted to show us! Right, Lion-O?"

He tells the other just that to know that it was all very real.

"She's right. I know what we have to do."

With this for Snarf to be happy, so was Leanora to cheer and roar with excitement to be very happy about.

"Ha! So, I was right, huh? Good to know!" she said. "So, care to tell us on your field trip to the past to the other class?"

"Lots to talk about, but okay." Britney smiled.

And so, Lion-O and Britney tell the other six and Leanora just that to really help her out and such to also know of a portal from Earth to Third Earth for her and Britney's to visit home at any time real soon. For finding the three stones and the other ten of the Twelve Deadly Kins as well…the Thundercats were on a roll today! Unaware that Mulu was watching on them from a tree with a few surprises of her own 'by Mumm-Ra's orders' to bring with her a third Deadly Kins next to kill, take, and do his job. Not good.


	12. Kill One Bird with Many Stones

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 12 - Kill One Bird with Many Stones

So now thanks to Leanora telling the others on what they must do and the same with Jaga 'in spirit form' showing Lion-O and Britney on everything to tell the others about it, the mission was all set to go. From gathering the three stones to freeing the other Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors trapped inside 'besides Leanora being weak in her beast form' for Britney had the first one of Fire from the Ring of Shoran…They need to get the Earth, Air, and Water that are somewhere scattered on Third Earth; with a portal to be found to get to Earth to visit, the other ten of the Twelve Deadly Kins to stop the bad ones made by Mumm-Ra using innocent animals to freeing them to power up from their coins with two so far, and stop Mumm-Ra for good to use the Armor of Omens. For only Lion-O with Britney and Leanora's help can guide, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to victory! Also, to gather other animals to join them in this battle too. So yeah, that's about everything to show and tell so far.

So out of the temple and some more traveling to find the three stones and the ten of the Twelve Deadly Kins to stop the bad ones and get the coins from them since they had two now. As well as Mulu was following them from above, what plan does she had under Mumm-Ra's orders this time? As the others started to travel on the ThunderTank as Panthro was driving it, while Snarf had trouble keeping his eyes on both WilyKit and WilyKat to be playing around in the woods a lot, they were just like kids. Well, more like kittens for these two siblings, also known as ThunderKittens. For Leanora hate to babysit as a spirit to be wondering around…

"Hey! Kit! Kat! Snarf doesn't want you two to wonder off from the group!" she had to deal with this to tell Snarf to do his job. "Hey, cat, do your job already to stop these brats…! We mean it too! Come back here! Even if you two brother and sister can take care of yourselves, we need to stick together!"

Snarf was trying to and it was very hard for him.

"Make us!" the two said together and stick their tongues out.

Throwing fruit next to Snarf to tease with him 'they're pranksters and not bad kittens', as WilyKit and WilyKat to start running around all over the woods to be playing tag with each other.

"Hey! Un-called for!"

Looks like they made Leanora angry and Snarf was all sticky. This made Leanora mad, for WilyKat was trying to pick his sister WilyKit while running around.

"Hey! WilyKat, leave me alone!" WilyKit said while running away. "Lion-O! Britney! My brother keeps poking at me!"

He kept on chasing her around the forest while keeping up with the tank.

"Why stop when it's no fun poking my you since we're related?! Now take it like a cat!"

"No!"

"I said hold still!" he said.

Seeing these two playing around for Lion-O and Tygra to look back at their childhood memories when they were young like they were.

"Hey, Lion-O. Remember we use to be like WilyKit and WilyKat were?" Tygra asks him.

Lion-O like some good times to not think about the rest of it.

"Don't remind me…"

With Tygra laughing after telling Lion-On that part, both Panthro and Cheetara separates the two kittens to settle down to continue on with their journey and not be horsing around right now.

"Quit it already!" demanded Panthro. "You two are giving us headaches!"

"You both can rely on yourselves, we need to be serious!" same with Cheetara. "So, start acting like grown cats."

They were right for WilyKit and WilyKat to keep on doing that and behaving too and hate the idea to still be doing it, all for them to help the Thundercats out and get to the City of El Dara.

"Fine…!" the two kittens said.

Leanora was happy to hear only to be annoyed; while Snarf goes up to them and making noises in anger to correcting WilyKit and WilyKat to ignore him as Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra had their hands full with them. Leaving Lion-O to see that he was fine for them to tag along and have them for their help, but not to goof around 'sometimes' leaving Britney a bit worried about them since they ran away from their own home.

"Something on your mind, Lion-O?" Britney asks him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He said. "Just seeing those two acting like kittens while taking the job seriously, and finding what they're looking for…it just hard to believe that we grow up so fast. Tygra and I grew up together to play and train for our Father to have some good times and bad ones, it was still worth the memories to have. I understand WilyKit and WilyKat having the time of their lives."

Britney sees that to have some good and bad times herself growing up with her brother Ben, she knows how Lion-O and Tygra feel just seeing the two kittens.

"(I get what he's saying about WilyKit and WilyKat, they're with us to help and find what they're looking for. The City of El Dara…) It's normal to remember such things when we were kids back then to have some we didn't like, and others we did like. I understand, Lion-O, I don't blame Kit or Kat at all. We need to have a little fun and take the journey of ours seriously too."

He sees where Britney was getting at too.

"Like you and your brother Ben?" he asked. "I understand how you feel."

"So, in the way for WilyKit and WilyKat had their goals to aid us as the Thundercats…"

Lion-O added something in it for Britney.

"More like them being the ThunderKittens to me."

The two laugh to have a joke made, in a good way. Both Lion-O and Britney will help the two siblings out while calming them down a bit. You know? Some fun but more of working hard.

"Good one, Lion-O." she said. "They're still our friends."

"You think so? Thanks, Britney."

With the two having another moment with each other for Britney and Lion-O, only to end when Snarf gets covered with fruit goo all over him to come flying at Lion-O by WilyKit and WilyKat's doing to laugh about another prank of theirs.

"Got ya, Lion-O!" WilyKat laughs.

"You two are so cute together!" said WilyKit.

Now Lion-O was mad to place Snarf down gently to say something to the two, it wasn't good at all for Leanora to see this part coming.

"Oh, boy. Someone's gonna snap. Heads up…"

And so, he does to make WilyKit and WilyKat stop for Britney had to stop Lion-O in time.

"No! Lion-O, don't!" she holds Lion-O from behind to calm him down. "Please…you trying to do something you weren't meant to do, it will hurt them for the rest of their lives…I can handle it."

With Britney saying that to Lion-O he tries to breath slowly as he could, only to be another way to stop WilyKit and WilyKat to be running around again.

"Well, you do something, Britney." Said Leanora.

"You mean…right now?"

Leanora was being serious.

"Of course, I mean right now. Someone must teach these little brats a lesson from an adult saying something and that would be you. Do it already."

Looks like Britney goes for it to hate to be mean, but she was doing this to teach WilyKit and WilyKat on what's good to do or not to do. Like she does to train her cat Shoe to learn right from wrong too only for the kids in this way to shout at them.

"(Okay, then…)" she says it. "Hey! You two knock it off right now! We're on a mission!"

Well, that worked to the other five and Leanora's surprise to correct the two kittens now to stop and listen to Britney…she was like a big sister to them.

"Sorry…" said WilyKat.

"We'll stop…" and WilyKit too.

Snarf was happy to see that a little to be patted by Britney to clean him up a little.

"Nice one…" surprised Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro.

Lion-O on the other hand was blushing after seeing how tough Britney can be.

"Britney, that was amazing!"

"Really?" she was surprised. "Thanks, Lion-O. Now then, why don't you two stick with me until we find out where we need to go first by finding the three stones, okay? Let us continue on."

And continuing they do from walking or just riding on the ThunderTank for Leanora has spoken well to get Britney to do something brave and responsible.

"(I guess this girl can do anything she does put her mind into. I like that.)" You said it, Leanora.

Traveling further for her, Britney, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to try to follow the book by finding the first stone to be out there somewhere. And then two more to find after that…Going within the forest a bit deeper to find a place to rest for a bit, eat, drink something, and probably bathe along the way if they could find a bath house nearby; trying to find one Snarf smells something for WilyKit and WilyKat to follow him for he might be on to something.

At least he'll watch on those two 'just in case' for the others to be all right, to be looking around for something from the rocks for one was fake for Snarf to smell out. For all of them but one felt real to be pressing down on it from Snarf's doing to dropping down, for he, WilyKit, and WilyKat sees the bushes moving aside for a door to be open of some cave. What type of cave? Something big to their surprise to tell the other five about it right away by running back.

"You guys! You guys!" WilyKat was jumping around like crazy. "Come look on what we've found!"

Snarf made a sound to be included too.

"Oh, sorry…" WilyKit fixes the sentence. "I mean look at what we and Snarf found over there!"

"What is it?" ask Britney.

"Just follow us and we'll show you."

Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Britney 'along with Leanora' follow the three to the area that they just found to check it out in person. Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat shows them from within the bushes had a hidden door to enter inside the caves to show a special bath house from within to look clean and such all over.

"What is this?!" surprised the five and Leanora too.

"We don't know…just some type of bath house from the looks of it." Said WilyKit.

Snarf smells it to feel right and no trap to go around it, as Lion-O uses his sword to see just in case for any hidden things.

"Is that so? Well, I'll double check." He gets the sword out. "Sword of Omens! Give me Sight Beyond Sight!" From Lion-O seeing the sword all over the room, it looked fine.

Then Britney feels it out for Leanora to do the same to aid her partner too.

"If Lion-O couldn't find anything bad, I don't feel it out either." Said Leanora. "What about you, Britney?"

She feels nothing out on her end too like Lion-O did.

"No. I don't feel out anything bad around the caves. It looks and feels safe to me, the ring knows. (That only leaves us on what to do in a mysterious bathhouse like this one…What can we do?)"

"Why would an odd place like this be in the middle of the forest?" ask Lion-O. "I don't get it."

With the other ThunderCat members to be confused…Leanora had heard of a tale of the hidden bathhouse being true, to be both refreshing with pure waters and makes your bodies feel much better.

"(I never thought that something like this was real…!) Well, I'll be darned." She tells the others all about it. "The Lake of Healing…It's been on this planet for generations. Created by the gods of the cats of the royal family that created of Thundera kingdom have discover something of a flowing river running through the biggest forest; where they discover a type of the spirit of nature of a plant known as the rarest flowers alive to protect life, animals, and plants all over. The Great Red Lilly. Legend has it that taking care of the plant will gather pure water from within it to last for many centuries to save lives to heal your wounds too, you know? Unknown of the plants whereabouts today, but they saved it by using the waters of the Lilly, created a stream to have a cave built to be hidden by others to contemned it badly but to the trust worthy cats or other friendly creatures, they have been using it since for special spa treatments within the waters. And it's not for drinking!" Leanora yells at WilyKit and WilyKat from drinking it almost. "Besides that, to also has some fresh clothes, food, and a bed to relax in like it was magic. Can say why though…but it was hidden well until we discover the rest to be very real, for me that is. So, I see that everything looks fine. We just discover something huge! Anyways, I care to have some relaxing to do. Am I right? We should rest here for a bit."

Looks like that was a big yes for they did just that in relax in a nice water spa for Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, and WilyKat all hang out on their side for the men…while Britney, Cheetara, WilyKit, and Snarf 'to be resting up' along with Leanora on their side for the women just chilling was enjoying the power of the waters to be healing their bodies very well.

"Wow…this is nice, Leanora. Good call." Said WilyKit. "I'm glad we found this place."

"What can I say? I'm that good."

Show off…Lion-O calls out to Britney to see on how she was doing.

"Britney! You doing well over there?!"

"I am, Lion-O!" she answers back. "And you and the other guys?!"

"It's really relaxing in these waters!" he does the same.

"That's good!"

If they were all happy, for Panthro needed this while coming up with something to use the book on to finding the three stones. An idea to make for his ThunderTank from the sound of it; while Tygra and Lion-O were teasing in words like brothers to argue but really showing on how much they care between liking one of the girls between Cheetara and Britney. Lion-O really likes Britney, as Tygra likes her but he has more feelings towards Cheetara too. Could it be love…? Well, Cheetara sees that Britney and Lion-O were already made for each other to her point of view.

"Good thing he's not peeping right now…" she said.

Britney was lost for Leanora to get it…

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Britney, you like Lion-O, don't you?"

Once Cheetara asks Britney that question 'for Leanora to laugh about it', even WilyKit could tell that Lion-O really likes Britney more than being friends to make her blush all over.

"We know that you do…" said the female kitten.

"What?! Me and Lion-O…? Oh, dear!"

Cheetara and WilyKit laugh together 'in a good way' to find it cute for Britney that she really likes Lion-O a lot.

"Don't be embarrassed, Britney, we can tell and I think it's cute." Said Cheetara. "It's wonderful to be in love with someone, it doesn't matter how different you are from a human and a cat being together."

"You…think so…?" ask the shy Britney. "I don't know what to say."

Leanora knew that Britney and Lion-O were meant to be.

"So, you know that you do love Lion-O who loves you back, right?" WilyKit asks her.

"Yes…And what about you, WilyKit? Do you like someone?"

Like WilyKit and WilyKat don't have someone from their ages, being kittens/kids to think boys or girls were gross. Wait until they get older later in the future for them.

"No way!" she said. "Boys are gross."

Cheetara, Britney, and Snarf laugh together from that to keep the getting older thing to themselves from WilyKit to one-day figure it out.

"(She'll understand someday…) Well, I know that Leanora likes Leon the Dog of the Fearsome Beast of Legend Warriors, right Leanora?"

With Britney saying that, Leanora just sneezes a little to let that part be. Which leaves WilyKit to ask something to Cheetara next for Britney to hear about next.

"So, tell us, Cheetara, who do you love?" she asked.

"Who do you like?" and Britney.

I think I already who Cheetara likes for one to have a crush on, but was confused about it all…

"Well, I do have a crush on someone who does notice me but he's too shy and confused…It's Tygra."

Leanora knew it leaving both Snarf, WilyKit, and Britney couldn't believe on what they just heard from Cheetara.

"You like Tygra?!" the two girls said. "No way!"

"Well, he did something for me when I was a kitten to train with Jaga to become a Cleric member. And something that Tygra gave to me to pull through in the end…" said Cheetara. "I love him a lot, I just hope that he'll love me back real soon."

Britney and Leanora felt that from Cheetara to be a true story, a sweet love at first sight for her to really like Tygra. Only if he stopped hitting on her next.

"Saw that part coming…" so says Leanora.

"Oh, Cheetara, that's so sweet for you to really like Tygra! (And hopefully to stop hitting on me to fall for her instead.)"

Britney wants Cheetara to be a fan and to fall in love with Tygra to love her back.

"Really, Britney? Thank you." She said. "If Lion-O and you are meant to be little by little, then I know that I will with Tygra too. So, I'll do that."

The two hold hands to know that they have two men to do well when it comes to love, even WilyKat says so too.

"All in the name of love…"

The three girls then freaked out to have a boy on the girl's side instead of his own of the boy's side.

"WilyKat?!" surprised Cheetara and Britney to hide their bodies in the bath waters.

"Hey, kid, why are you on the girl's side?!" angered Leanora. "You're not a girl!"

"What? I just overheard while using the bathroom…" he said.

WilyKit gets mad to start throwing towels at his brother to leave.

"Get back on the boy's side already!"

WilyKat runs back with Lion-O, Tygra, and Panthro to be messing with him being a fool for peeking in.

"Nice one, kid." Panthro was laughing.

"What? You couldn't get their numbers?" same with Tygra.

He just ignores them to get back to bathing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he said.

Anyways about to get out now to drying off for the girls and boys 'on their sides to stay on', for WilyKit never gets his brother WilyKat sometimes. For a brother and sister to sometimes fight, those two means well to at times stick together like any brother and sister do for Britney knows about it too.

"Hey, WilyKit, you know that the mission is important than just fooling around, right?"

She gets it and so does WilyKat as well.

"We know…" she said. "It just between finding the City of El Dara to help out our Mom and our two other sisters to make money, join with you guys as the Thundercats, and saving Third Earth can be hard for us. But we do it anyways while having some fun. You know, Britney, it's okay to relax occasionally. That's what makes WilyKat and I a great team when we stick together."

She may be right about that part for WilyKat would say the same thing too.

"(Stick together to also be having fun and take things seriously, huh….?)" Britney thought about it.

Leanora sees where she was getting at there…As Snarf was eating some food for Lion-O to hang out with him in one room, both WilyKit and WilyKat were swimming in a pool, Britney to be getting some sun from outside of the caves with Leanora; and Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro were adjusting their weapons in some special room to have a few more hours of relaxing for a while. Unaware that Mulu has have them now since she set the whole cave up to have things to slow them down for her trap to be down by Mumm-Ra's orders. Getting the glove, the sword, the book, Britney with Leanora in it, and destroy the Thundercats with the third one of the Twelve Deadly Kins to make a move next. For she gets ready to do so from outside of the place. Both smart and annoying she is!

"Ah…those stupid cats think that they've found a legendary bathhouse of a watery plant…so dumb!" she said and laughs about it. "All of them set up for a welcome place by yours truly for the real plan for Master Mumm-Ra to get what needs to be done and return with some goodies. Come on out, Chickaroo! It's time!"

A big rooster-like creature of the third member of the Twelve Deadly Kins appears, Chickaroo the Rooster Kins. A machine-like rooster to have lighting powers, being big to be unable to fly though, strong, fast, and can turn anyone or anything into stone. Only by killing him or knocking him out cold will turn you back to normal.

" **Ha! Ha! Yes, Madame Mulu! I am here to serve Master Mumm-Ra and to follow his orders!"** he laughs while moving his weak wings. **"I guess it's go time now?"**

"It is. So, listen to me very carefully. You'll trap Lion-O just a little so we may get the glove and sword from him, follow by the others who might get in our way…stone them! But the book, the other two items, and Britney must be brought back when you're done. So, do not fail me! Or Master Mumm-Ra either, or you will be sorry…!"

Chickaroo gets it to complete the task at hand for he has never failed during the battle of Thundera, to complete the task as always for the boss. For he uses his eyes to turn a tree into stone to shattered in seconds to be that deadly.

" **Leave everything to me, I can take care of this in seconds. Those Thundercats will be chickening out after I'm done with them! My own cat statue collection coming up."**

Not good to be having a hidden attack to happen for our heroes…I'll make the rest down sort as possible on what happens next to explain. Chickaroo makes a move to attack Lion-O first to have electrocute the entire room to shocking him and Snarf to watch out all over, they were both trapped! For him to make a move to shock their bodies to weaken them for Lion-O tries using his sword to get zapped a little from his arm and leg to be trapped in stone a little to keep alive to dropping the weapon with his other hand with the glove on it was sticking out; Snarf tries to protect his friend by attacking the rooster, only for Chickaroo uses his eyes to trap the poor creature to become stone. Not good…!

Then he does the same thing at Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro to try fighting back and try to avoid getting electrocuted; from speed with a staff hitting, a gun shooting, whip, and being invisible to stop the rooster, and using nun chucks. Trying to overpower the bird as a team for him to overpower them by using their weapons against one another by moving away fast and then turning all three of them into stone. Now all four are trapped and Lion-O couldn't break free! For WilyKat to be seeing this and goes to alert WilyKit right away in a hurry for they and Britney were next.

"(Oh, no…! This is bad!)" he sneaks away quietly to see his sister to pull her away in time. "WilyKit! Stop!" He covers her mouth while hiding.

"Hey! WilyKat-!"

"Shh…We got trouble. Look."

WilyKit sees the danger of Chickaroo searching around with an electrical feeling to be very shocking to see 'and to feel it too'. With the others, nowhere to be found anywhere, both WilyKat and WilyKit soon realizes that they were in grave danger…

"What is that?" she said quietly.

"I don't know…!" WilyKat freaks out. "But whatever that thing is, it doesn't look friendly to do something to Lion-O and the others…I saw something happen to the other three just now."

"And he will come for us next…" WilyKit remembers something. "I saw Britney outside to be lying in the sun! She's in danger!"

The two were on their own if they could save Britney in time, Lion-O, and the others soon or they'll be next to becoming cat statues.

"What can we do?! We only fool around and do tricky things like pick pocketing and playing music!"

What can the two kittens do? Seeing that they can have some fun and to take the job seriously, WilyKit knew from there that she and WilyKat can do something. A little bit of both…

"But we can. We can do both at once to be more than kittens, but the Thundercats!" she said.

"What do you mean?" he was lost.

A plan was going to be done by both of WilyKit and WilyKat's fooling around, with skills, and other things to try to save everyone else and the day too.

"Think about it, WilyKat, we can do anything for surviving on the streets to find the City of El Dara. We have to prove to the others that we do well and still have some fun."

With WilyKat remembering that part, he believes in WilyKit's words.

"Oh, I get it now…" he then sneaks around the place with his sister's help. "Come on then, WilyKit, I got plan."

"You do?" she asked.

"You know it."

I hope that they can do it as Britney was about to leave to see the others, Leanora growls to feel out the danger approaching for the Ring of Shoran was going crazy for her to stop.

"Ah…Leanora?"

"Britney! Another member of the Twelve Deadly Kins is here!" Leanora warns her human partner.

That's where the electrical feeling to shoot out for Britney to move away by using her cat skills in time, for him to appear before her and Leanora for her to transform with her weapon out.

"I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Trying to stay on her guard 'since Leanora couldn't do anything but to guide Britney through this', Chickaroo shows himself to get her and then the other items to return to Mumm-Ra.

" **Aha! So, you must be the human Britney with the one of the four Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors Leanora who's within you along with the Ring of Shoran on your finger."** He said while peaking around. **"This is perfect! With you left and two more members to turn to stone, I will get the job done for Master Mumm-Ra."**

Not good for her to hear about that to feel out on what happened to the others so far.

"Wait…! My friends are turned into stone?" she tries to stay strong without being afraid. "What have you done to Lion-O and the others?!"

" **I just have three of them turned into statues, a little one too, and your leader's trap a bit so I can get my hands on the items that we need. From the book, the sword, the glove, and you too with both Leanora and the ring on you. And once I take care of the last two weaklings, Master Mumm-Ra and Madame Mulu will both praises with joy to have my new collection because I always get the job done in seconds."**

Trying to run up to Britney in a very fast paste to try grabbing hold of her, she moves away from Chickaroo in time to use her boomerang blades and fighting skills to get herself electrocuted badly to weak her body. As the bad bird uses his claws to throw the weapon aside like it was nothing to him.

"Britney!" shock Leanora. "Get up! You can't face Chickaroo alone without backup!"

Don't you think she was trying to? Chickaroo tries to grab hold of Britney while she was weak.

"(This is bad…I…I can't move…!)"

" **Now I got you two!"** he laughs to enjoy his victory. **"Time to delivery both of you and the ring to Master Mumm-Ra after I finish up here."**

All hope was about to be loss for Britney and Leanora were in danger…only for Chickaroo to be hit by some fruits to get sticky and gooey all over his body to not see that coming. It was WilyKit and WilyKat for they've come to the rescue just in time.

"Hey, you leave them alone!" the two kittens said.

Leanora gives Britney some energy to get back on her feet to move away in time from the danger to join with the other two.

"Go, Britney, move away from that creep as fast as you can!"

She does so in time to make Chickaroo very upset to still get the job done right away. As Lion-O sees on what was going on for Britney, Leanora, WilyKit, and WilyKat to be in while he was still trap to be unable to reach out his Sword of Omens.

" **What?! Kittens?! Oh, you two have mess with the wrong bird."**

"Oh, like we're scared of you! For we maybe kittens, we can fight back!" said WilyKat. "You okay, Britney? Leanora?"

She was a bit shaken up, but Britney will be all right in a bit to move around a lot more.

"Glad we came to the rescue in time." WilyKit says this to Chickaroo. "Alright, birdbrain! You mess with our friends to turn them into stone and capturing Lion-O, but you won't get us!"

Chickaroo was mad at the kittens now to not give up. As he tries moving in fast to stopping them for them to move away in time by climbing up to keep him away from Britney from moving around to confuse the bird; these two young ThunderKittens were faster to throw the fruits around the enemy to confuse him to try pecking next and using his claws to grab Britney...only to be hung upside down from the vines by their doing in time and falls hard.

"Kit! Kat! Look out!" Britney warns them.

Another stone-like attack from Chickaroo to get ready to aim and fire at them.

" **Alright, kittens! Say…cheese!"** he misses to chase them around the caves next. **"Come back and fight me, you chickens!"**

"Who's he calling us chicken?" So, says the two kittens.

Look who's talking…? With WilyKit and WilyKat deal with Chickaroo to be chase as planned, allowing Britney to help Lion-O somehow to free the others in time, in any way she could.

"(I see what Kit and Kat are doing to that thing…Yeah! I got to go to Lion-O!)" Britney uses her skills to move fast to help Lion-O. "Lion-O!"

He was amazed that Britney got back up from being electrocuted to still be standing.

"Britney! You're all right! Get WilyKit and WilyKat out of here-!"

"No, Lion-O! I want to help! Though I may be scared, but I don't want to leave my friends behind to be killed or turned into stone! I'll get you out for all four of us to stop that bird, get the third coin, and save the others!" she had trouble pulling Lion-O out of the stone from his one arm and one leg. "Leanora! I need some help!"

Leanora never seen Britney being this serious for Lion-O was left speechless and blushing all over. Trying to find a way to free Lion-O carefully out of the statue to be trapping his limbs, the ring was glowing up to start breaking it off a little from the powerful light.

"Well, there's your answer. Use it."

Once Leanora said that part, Britney powers up the ring to take aim at her friend to free Lion-O.

"Ring of Shoran, power…on! (I will fight back to save this world and visit my home at any time for my friends will always be with me!) Thundercats, glare! Stare!" One shot from the light, it frees Lion-O's arm and leg to move around more to getting his sword back.

"Britney! You did it!"

The two hold hands with each other to laugh with joy, now it was time to aid WilyKit and WilyKat for they were stuck in a dead end to be electrocuted by Chickaroo's attacks to approach to them. Not good! For the two-stayed close together for no matter what happens to them, they will always be brother and sister to always stay together and continue to find the City of Gold one way or another, a hard battle for them to be facing together so far to not give up on.

"Okay, Lion-O, you're up!" Britney stays by his side. "Absorb that energy coming from Chickaroo!"

"I think the Sword of Omens can do just that, milady." He powers up. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Fire away, Lion-O! He aims his sword to stop the attack in time to absorb it all from Chickaroo to be confused on what just happened.

" **Ha…! Huh?"** he stops to see that his attacks weren't working right now. **"Ah! I ran out of juice! It's you two! No matter, I'll trap you alive again if I have to!"**

"Hey, you brats!" Leanora yells at the kittens. "Fight back with your fun! Take this seriously and do something serious for once!"

And so, they do just that, as WilyKit was moving around to stop Chickaroo from attacking Lion-O and Britney in time. Trying to us his speed, peek, and claws to stopping her, for she plays her flute to slow him down from the music.

"(That's right…calm yourself with some music of mine.)" she said to give her brother the sign.

This allow WilyKat to use another fruit of some strange lemon to slingshot at the bird's face.

"Eat fruit, sour puss!" he said to firing a shot. "(Take this!)"

One hit to the eyes, and Chickaroo was blind to be unable to use his stone attack anymore.

" **Ah! My eyes! I can't see! This is really bad!"**

Starting to panic, for Chickaroo's attack was shooting all over the caves to turn into stone for Lion-O and Britney ducked in time as WilyKit and WilyKat climb up on the walls to see one thing turning into stones that was about to fall from up top.

"Ready, WilyKat?"

"I am, WilyKit. Together now…"

The two run up and kick the rock down as a team.

"Thundercats, ho!" the two kittens said.

And a big hit to head for Chickaroo was then out to turn Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro, and Snarf back to normal now. They did it! Even though all went well, the place started to collapse from inside of the caves to be covered in rocks for no more bathhouse to go away. For Britney had to get the other four to get them out.

"(Well, so much for the hidden place to be no more of a legend now.) Hey, ladies! Let's get out of here!" Leanora said too.

"She's right! This place is going down! Come on!" and Britney too.

With them coming to for Britney's ring could also heal the four in time from being turned into stone to escape the place in time. Snarf was freaking out to see that he, Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra to get out of the place first; with WilyKit and WilyKat feeling tired but were lucky to be alive after that, they needed to leave them the way out to be serious now.

"Come on! This way!" said WilyKat. "Follow us!"

"Tygra! Cheetara! Panthro! Snarf! Just keep on moving!" and WilyKit.

Thanks to the kittens' help, they got out all right for Lion-O and Britney 'with Leanora to do the same thing' next. Only for Chickaroo to run over to stop them to complete the task even though he was very weak.

"Britney, WilyKit and WilyKat got them out!" said Lion-O. "Let's get out of here!"

Britney had to get the coin and then get out before the bird could recharge.

" **I don't think so!"**

She finishes Chickaroo up by using her final attack on the bird and fast before the two heroes get buried alive!

"You'll pay for what you've done…! (Thank you, Kit and Kat.)" she attacks. "Tiger Slash!" Britney moves in fast to hit the Kins. "So long!"

From one hit to really get to Chickaroo to be shocking himself to be destroying him from the inside out badly like a deep-fried chicken he was turning out to be or couldn't stop.

" **AH! I failed! I got my powers back, but it's being used against me!"** Chickaroo's dying words.

From being shock badly, deep fried, and down to be free from the bad spirit to saving the good one to become the third coin now for Lion-O grabs it for him and Britney to get out of the place in time.

"And that makes three!" said Leanora to be happy.

"Now let's get out of here!"

The two do so in time and Mulu sees that her plans have failed with another third member of the Twelve Deadly Kins of the rooster. As the Thundercats escaped in time and the evil bird flies off to report back to Mumm-Ra to not be good news, lucky for her to never get hurt by her boss but the others do since she was his favorite partner in the group.

"(Blast you, stupid cats! My plans would've work if those two kittens didn't get involved!)" she escapes in time. "(Celebrate your dumb victory, you felines haven't seen the last of me…I'll be back to beat you all for Master Mumm-Ra! In any way, I can plan it out.)"

With that dealt with for one thing to another with the bathhouse now gone, there was a miracle for Leanora and the others to see. Lots of water to run down into a new stream within the forest to spread even more for the Great Red Lilly to still spread on, and some to bring along the trip in bottles for the Thundercats to be doing.

"Isn't that…?" ask Tygra. "The water from the bathhouse?"

"It is." Answer Panthro.

Cheetara got them all in some bottles to bring along during their journey.

"One can never be too careful."

Leanora couldn't believe in it either to be amazed that something good did happen in the end after all, two good things really.

"(We're very lucky today…)" Britney cheers her up. "See, Leanora? Even if we had found something to go away after that, something good happens to still live on within the forest. By luck."

She was right to make Leanora smile a bit more and in a normal way to be happy on something come around for the legend to be real to her.

"Thanks, Britney… (So long bathhouse and hello fresh life to be living on.)"

Lion-O didn't know what to do say to Britney, but this…

"Britney, thank you for saving me." He said. "You were…incredible."

She was blushing when he said that to Britney to be smiling.

"Oh, Lion-O, I care for my friends dearly and you too…" said Britney. "But really, it was Kit and Kat who saved all of us today. By having both fun and taking things seriously. Well done, you two."

WilyKit and WilyKat were happy to be doing something good as a team.

"Thanks, Britney, sorry about before." Said WilyKat. "We realize that we do need to take things more seriously and find the City of El Dara for our Mother and our two sisters' sakes."

"Please forgive us, everyone." same with WilyKit. "We know we can still have fun at the same time to use it for important things, we just need to do it together. The two of us."

Well, they didn't have to say that for Lion-O, Britney, the others, and even Leanora know how they feel if they were kids again.

"No worries, you two." Said Lion-O. "Both of you were right and made some mistakes to learning something after today. So, we understand you guys completely, thanks for helping Britney out to saving me too."

Even Britney goes up to WilyKit and WilyKat to be hugging the two and liked it to be a big sister to them.

"You two are the bravest kittens to stop the Rooster of Deadly Kins today. We're very proud of you both, right you guys?"

Snarf made a happy sound to agree with Britney, Leanora nodded to say this.

"Yeah, yeah, not bad, you brats…" she said. "But you're my brats."

"You two are alright." Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro said together.

With WilyKit and WilyKat happy, they had one thing in mind to be silly again for some fun time to do now for having a break after today.

"Well, in that case…"

They use another fruit to throw at Lion-O this time to lose it, or so it looks like.

"(Not again!)" Britney tries to calm Lion-O down. "Lion-O-!"

He then laughs to throw back some goop at the two kittens in the face to start laughing along with Snarf to get involved too. Too close, but now they know that they can have fun 'occasionally' doing during some of the missions they are on.

"You two can do better than that…!"

Soon, Lion-O and Snarf fight back for fun with both WilyKit and WilyKat to be fooling around the woods for now as Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara were fine with that to work on the Book of Omens to add within the ThunderTank somehow 'with Leanora to help him out a little on how to do it', while Britney was enjoying the fun for the other four to be playing for the time being.

"(Oh, Lion-O…I guess having some fun does mean well from time to time.)"

As for WilyKit and WilyKat, they'll always be true brother and sister of kitten members of the Thundercats team.

"Hey, WilyKat?"

"Yes, WilyKit?"

The two giggled for them to keep on going to high fiving each other to keep on throwing the fruits at Lion-O and Snarf.

"I'm glad we can do so much more for the team and making them feel better, you know?" WilyKit said to her brother.

"You know what? You're so right about that." Said WilyKat. "To the City of Gold soon and to save Third Earth as well!"

With them throwing another fruit as a team with Snarf out for the count, leaving Lion-O to be stuck with the kittens now…the others laugh to be enjoying the show that was going on. All thanks to WilyKit and WilyKat to be having some fun and to help out the team as well, they were heroes.

"Alright!" the two sibling said at the same time.


	13. The Duelist and the Drifter

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 13 - The Duelist and the Drifter

Well, more to continue with the journey for the three stones and nine more of the Twelve Deadly Kins to get too. For Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to keep on traveling with the ThunderTank to ride and travel on. With the three waiting, around and Tygra and Panthro working on the ThunderTank to get the Book of Omens to locate the three stones before Mumm-Ra does; for they try to add some of the things carefully to might be a while to get all set up only to wait for Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf to go down town nearby to get some supplies to refill.

As Leanora had no choice 'since she was part of Britney's body to still heal up', to see Lion-O was hanging out with Britney alone besides Snarf to try asking her to be his girlfriend. Hard to say it to her though, he'll do all that he can to win her over for Britney does find Lion-O to be very cute. So, with any luck to happen, right?

"(Ah, man…! Me and Britney are out to buy some supplies in some strange town, and we're alone! Maybe I can ask her to be my girlfriend!)" Lion-O was blushing to try hiding it. "(I'll probably be her first.)" he asks Britney about it. "Ah, Britney, you ever dated a boy before who likes you back if you liked him?"

This surprises Britney when Lion-O asks her that, for Leanora was like smirking at her.

"Oh, good question there…Yeah, Britney, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

With her laughing and Snarf was supporting Britney to ignore her inner beast.

"Leanora, please." She talks to Lion-O. "I'm sorry, Lion-O, but I don't have a boyfriend. No one likes me back on Earth…Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean…I was wondering…"

Britney stops for they have arrive in the village to be…so different.

"Oh, look. We're here."

"Not a nice area to be in, huh?" said Leanora.

Snarf already had a very bad feeling about all of this on his end, as Lion-O will keep on trying to ask Britney to be his girlfriend somehow, in some way.

"I heard stories about towns like this one, but never seen one in person before until now." Said Lion-O. "I think we'll be fine from scumbags if we stick together."

From a freak looking area, with a factory looking dark above them, a skull in the middle of the entrance, and a crow to be cawing to scare Snarf from it all. Britney just stands close next to Lion-O to sometimes fear some of the things time to time, but he liked her being a bit closer.

"Ah, Lion-O…"

He was really liking Britney holding Lion-O.

"That feels nice…"

"Excuse me?" Britney was lost.

"I mean, it's cool, Britney, just stay close to me. And no worries, Snarf, we'll get what we need and then get out."

Lion-O touches Britney's hand to have a moment to be staring at each other…So, cute. And then they hear a voice nearby.

"Think you can lend a hand, dear friends?"

The four see a strange bunny like person to be like paper to get caught into a tree, to be very weird from his appearance.

"A rabbit with a body that is light as a paper?" confused Britney.

"Up here." He said. "I've seen to get snag by this tree branch."

So, weird for the others to see him being this way, more like to see on what he was. For he goes by the Drifter to be calm, caring, and smarter than he looks than being so relax.

"Who are you? Or what are you?" ask Lion-O. "You are like light as paper."

"Just a Drifter."

For Britney helps the Drifter by cutting the branches a bit for Lion-O to pull him down to float all the way to the ground, for he lands safely on a fence to relax on. As Leanora just sits on this one to see Lion-O and Britney get together for Snarf looks at the strange Drifter.

"Okay, I'm going to rest up, Britney." She said. "If you need me, I'll be in your body. Call me if anything important comes up if you would please." So Leanora was just resting up to recover some more within Britney's body.

As the other three do their part for the time being.

"(Okay then, Leanora, if you say so.)" she then turns to the Drifter. "So, you are light as paper."

"Thanks for the help." Said the Drifter. "And to answer your question there, I'm just myself, nothing like paper really but to go where the wind takes me."

"Maybe you can return the favor. My friend and I are looking for some supplies." Lion-O asks him.

All that he could say to them was this…

"You people should probably try somewhere else. This is a swordsman's town, strangers, for some are the doer of keeps. So, leave before it's too late. Or don't, I don't care." So, relaxing for this Drifter to say things like this.

"A swordsmen place?" repeated Britney. "This town? It does look very freaky to look at."

Britney was fine to protect herself in battle as Lion-O had his Sword of Omens to use in battle and to show that to the Drifter.

"I can take care of myself and Britney to keep me company." He shows the Drifter his sword.

The Drifter just laughs to see that he already likes these types of people.

"You two are very different on what you do. I like that. With a weapon sword of a boomerang type to a sword to both be a show off but not to be rude about it." He said. "But you'll have your weapons in danger, they all do."

Confusing Snarf and Britney, Lion-O wasn't too worried on his end.

"This is more than a fancy sword. It's the Sword of Omens, and with this I'll never lose."

"I also have my boomerang blade and cat like skills to win in any battle. More to combat fighting…" Britney added. "Just saying."

All the Drifter said was this to them…

"Just a word of my advice to take, or don't. For its both of your decisions. I don't care."

After that, the Drifter goes with the wind to be blowing again to drift away somewhere else to be very weird for Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf to find this character to be very strange.

"He was…strange." Said Lion-O.

Snarf agrees with him and Britney a little.

"They say nobody's perfect to be fine the way they are." She said. "Anyways, Lion-O, you ask me if I ever dated? Afraid I don't have a boyfriend who'll ever loved me even if I love him back…"

For Britney to say that to Lion-O, this was his chance to try asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Well, I asked because you're very cute, sweet to me, glad to become friends, and…Britney, I really want to go out with you on a date to become your boyfriend. You know…" Lion-O was embarrassed. "I really like you a lot more than just being friends!"

Surprising Britney when Lion-O said that to her even for Snarf to overhear 'a little to Leanora secretly', for she didn't know what to say.

"Wait…Lion-O, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He tries to keep the good mood going the best Lion-O could do for her.

"Ah…something like that…"

Britney was feeling strange to be hearing about all of this.

"Well, I'm…I'm touched by your words, Lion-O, really I am." She was blushing. "Sorry, I don't know what to do say about this if I try being your girlfriend to be dating you…"

"Oh, sorry! I don't want to rush! It just-!"

"No! It's me!"

Lion-O tries to think of something nice to say to Britney to work something else.

"How about this, Britney. You just hang out with me to get some supplies around the area and decide from there." He said. "I really like you a lot to be your boyfriend to give it a try since…I'll be your first, you know?" With Lion-O being serious but very kind hearted about it for Britney to be happy that he really likes her more than a friend.

"Well…I guess I should learn about a couple when going on a date from the looks of it…Okay, Lion-O, I'll give it a try." She said. "But in between all of this, we're going to shop around first remember?"

"Oh, right. Let's go do that first. (It's worth a shot that I'm willing to take.)"

Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf go into town for the two to try to see on what dating feels like while shopping for things. For the village looked run down from a factory, lots of other building all over the mountain hill side, a lot more markets to selling things, other creatures working or shopping around; and so much more for the three to be seeing all of this while walking around and lots of other swordsmen around the parts. As Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf see a market with supplies to ask the clerk about what they came for to buying.

"Oh, here's one we can get some things." Britney points it out. "Let's try this date out by shopping for things."

"Sure." He said to talking to the clerk next.

Once they get what they needed to get for Lion-O to pay the clerk up with a coin to be from Thundera and very pricey.

"A Thunderian shielding, eh?" said the clerk to be looking at the money. "I'm afraid we don't deal with merchandises."

Ouch, that didn't coast Lion-O anything to getting it back.

"But it's not a merchandise." Britney said. "Tell him, Lion-O."

"These were the money to buy anything from our land and kingdom."

I guess not to them it isn't for Lion-O to say it.

"And now they're relics from a fallen empire."

Not good for Lion-O and Britney need to get some of the things to bring on their journey, but no other money in their village was nothing else to get.

"Then what are we supposed to do to get some money?" questioned Lion-O.

Well to clerk to be living in the area, there was one thing for Lion-O and Britney to do to earn their money in seconds...Like what though?

"What everyone else does around these parts, a sword competition." He said to point it out to them.

From the audiences watching each other swordsmen to go up there to make a cut from a powerful bolder with their sword in seconds, making a bigger one wins the money of theirs. Looks like Lion-O with his Sword of Omens and Britney's boomerang blade can come in handy for them.

"Wanna bet that they haven't seen a sword like mine? What do you say, Britney?"

"Why not?" she joins in. "I'll give it a go just to back you up."

From one sword of the four doing all right or better than the others, and one to fall apart for the man measures the rest with his hand to see that two of them made some good cuts so far and sees if anyone else wants to go for it next. Well, we already know who'll be next in line…

"We accept." Lion-O steps in to hold Britney's hand. "Shall we?"

"Let's." she got her weapon out too. "Please stand back, Snarf, this is something for Lion-O and I can do."

He does to stay behind them. For the two set up to give it a try for the strange man to ask them this question.

"Do you two have anything to say?"

"Well, not really on my end but to give it a shot, but he does."

Lion-O says it more for Britney to listen in.

"That you all will be in second place from the two of us."

With the others laughs about it 'and someone watching from above', for Britney moves in fast like a cat to use her boomerang blade to cut the stone from side to side, leaving Lion-O to cut all the way down. Nothing happens yet until they put their weapons away to prove that they can cut through anything! From in half and into pieces after that in fast speed. Nicely done, you two! Now who's laughing? They were cheering this time for Snarf returns to the two for them to celebrate their win.

"We did it, Lion-O-!" she was hugging him to feel shy after doing that. "Oh! Oh, my…"

"Hey, that felt nice…in a good and cute way!" he laughs. "So where do we get the money?"

The person gives it to the two to pay for the supplies now, plenty of it.

"There you go, good sir." Said Britney. "That should cover it."

"Thank you!"

Well, he was happy for the three had what they needed now. Just as Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf were about to leave the village, someone says something about Lion-O's sword to be showing up 'must've been the one who was watching them'.

"An impressive victory." He spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Duelist."

From the look from this man to have many swords of different kinds to be carrying on his back that he must've got from other swordsmen who face against him calling himself the Duelist. Odd name…

"The Duelist? You?" confused Britney. "With those many swords, that would explain why you're called that. I think…"

"You could say that, milady, yes. You good sir, you have something that I wish to have."

Lion-O thought that he was talking about his friend Snarf.

"Sorry, but Snarf is not for sale." He said.

Snarf was hiding from the Duelist to not go anywhere with the likes of him, for Lion-O was playing around for Britney to say that to him.

"You know Lion-O, Snarf. He would never sell his only friend to the only be fooling around. Nothing more."

No kidding! Still, having someone like the mysterious Duelist must be bad news for them the run into.

"Your sword against my blade. Winner takes all."

Lion-O and Britney try to ignore him.

"Not interested, both Britney and I have proven ourselves with her weapon and my sword already." He said.

"Ah…Lion-O?" Britney was worried.

Lion-O and even Snarf won't let anything happen to Britney with them around.

"It's alright, Britney, he won't get to any of us."

"Indeed." Said the Duelist. "Your Sword of Omens is very powerful even in these parts, but your blade that needs to prove itself. It's you."

Lion-O stays close to Britney to still say no for Snarf to try to be brave 'to still be hiding behind Lion-O's legs'.

"I said no." said Lion-O.

For the Duelist just smiles.

"A wise decision. Perhaps if your sword shared with someone last who used it in his cowardly ways like you are, then they would still be alive. And for your brave woman friend, maybe I would take her off your hands…" Trying to grab Britney to make Lion-O fight with him, she was freaking out to be panicking to move away from him and got scared.

"No…! Stop!" she pushes the Duelist away. "I'm not yours!"

Snarf hissed at the Duelist for Lion-O got mad there.

"Hey! Don't touch her!"

Britney stayed close to Lion-O.

"What? Did I strike a nerve within you?" the Duelist laughs. "Please forgive me…"

Now he was asking for it for Britney had a bad feeling about this, for Lion-O to fight with the Duelist now.

"You're on…! Might as well hand over your best sword now. Britney, he's going to regret touching you like that!"

"Oh, Lion-O…" Britney felt something was up. "(I don't like this feeling that I'm getting from my ring. About this Duelist to be liking Lion-O's sword.)"

The Duelist tells Lion-O where to battle…

"At the town square, at noon."

Once he left, the clerk warns Lion-O and Britney on what they were getting themselves into trouble with that man.

"You two seem to have a lot of guts." He said. "The Duelist is a legend; the swords on his back are all of the treasure that he has won against other swordsmen he faced against, and lost. He's without conscious or morals. And he will not stop until his thirst is filled up, and now he wants your sword, good sir. And soon it will be his."

Not good for Britney worry a lot more danger that was about to happen if Lion-O loses his Sword of Omens against the Duelist.

"Whiskers…! (No one threatens my Britney and gets away with it!)"

Things were getting bad for them…For a few hours to past for Lion-O tries to practice swinging his Sword of Omens so he'll be able to defeat the Duelist from taking his weapon and trying to threat Britney, this made him very jealous to not let her get her for she and Snarf see him to be training hard. Britney was still having a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Ah, Lion-O…" Britney tries to say something. "Do you really have to do this? For me?"

"I'm doing this for the both of us." He kept on practicing.

Snarf was worried about him like Britney was too.

"Well, I know…But still."

Lion-O says something to Snarf.

"I'm not going to lose, Snarf. I won't allow it. Besides someone has to teach that guy a lesson." He was ready. "He may be tough, but he won't stand a chance against my skills from my Sword of Omens."

Soon the three see and hear the Drifter to be hanging around again.

"There goes that ego of yours, good sir." He said. "Sorry, but could either one of you don't mind helping me down again?"

"It's the Drifter again." Britney points out.

Lion-O should've known on why the Drifter was wondering around the place again.

"Drifter. I know why you're here, trying to warn me not to sword fight with the Duelist. Trying to warn me or what?"

Well, he doesn't seem to care but doesn't look dumber than he looks…

"I don't care what you or your girlfriend try to do." He said. "You're the one who's going to lose, not me. All because you're protecting some woman that you care for from that man making his move on her. A hint of jealousy."

"Well, I can swing my sword mad of steel to stop the likes of him." Lion-O was good, and better enough to win a sword fight.

"Lion-O won't lose." Said Britney. "(Still, he's fighting for me…Does he really like me? Is that what love is?)"

Drifter could already tell that Lion-O really does love Britney, and for her to slowly likes him little by little.

"You could've fool me with those moves." The Drifter said and smiled. "You couldn't even split this tree branch."

"You crazy!" Lion-O shows his weapon. "Did you see what I did to that boulder? The same with Britney with her own weapon too."

The Drifter just laughs.

"You got a fine spirit within you. I like that. I had a fight with the likes of him from long ago...How about, I can give you three swings."

"Just three?" Britney repeated.

But Lion-O says this instead.

"I'll do it in one."

After Lion-O helped the Drifter to getting back down by using a pole to get out of the tree, he just stands there to see if Lion-O can do that move for him to see. For Britney and Snarf watch the rest. Lion-O strikes at Drifter to just move away from it like a wind blowing through the Summer breeze. He was fast and very quick too!

"That's one." He said while smiling. "It was a first to be impatient for to me to tell." Lion-O swings again for the Drifter to move away again by jumping over him. "That's two now from your temper problem. That's why I prefer of not trying at all."

"Oh, he's good." Surprised Britney.

With the Drifter now flying in the air for Lion-O to hit him on a third try now, only a lot more for him to swing many more times for Snarf to move away in time. For Britney was beginning to worry about Lion-O to be out smarted by the Drifter himself.

"Well, that was more than three there, but who cares. I've made my point."

"There was a point?" confused Lion-O to be out of breath.

"Wait…what point?" ask Britney.

So, the Drifter was smarter than he looks to teach Lion-O a lesson from his sword skills, but all for what?

"There's a lesson to it all…willows are weak. Yet they bid to other wood. Just some advice, take it or leave it." Said the Drifter. "Or weakness can be turned into a strength. A lesson that you won't understand until it's too late, for you good sir is like when he was once to be like that today, you know?"

Lion-O to almost be like the Duelist? Is that what the Drifter was saying to him.

"But Lion-O's a good guy." Britney said. "He would never become greedy!"

"Not greedy, my dear, it's power of madness."

"The Duelist?" questioned Lion-O.

Hard to believe in that lesson coming from the likes of him.

"No. The original sword the Duelist now uses…."

The Drifter tells the story of the powerful sword that 'he' used against the Duelist and lost it…The Drifter reveals that the Sword of Hittanzo is the Duelist's best sword (which he claimed from its sword maker). Makes since for Britney and Lion-O soon learn that the Drifter was the sword maker himself; back then he was like Lion-O for the Duelist to appear to fight him to lose his weapon by that madman to never make any more weapons after that defeat to lose everything within himself of shame. Bummer…For Britney to sense the whole thing out from the Drifter's past was a sad one to be all the Duelist fault. Now to go with the wind on where it takes him in the present time today.

"(Now I see…) Lion-O, the sword maker is him." Britney figures it out.

"It is you…" surprised him. "I'm fighting with the Duelist of the sword that you made! I need your help. How can I beat the Sword of Hittanzo? How can I beat it?!"

Yeah, how can he…? Britney holds Lion-O's arm to try calming him down.

"Please calm down, Lion-O, I know the feeling that there has to be a way. Right?"

With Britney saying that, does the Drifter know how to stop the Duelist to beat his own weapon against the Sword of Omens? Well, the Drifter's only answers was this to say to them…

"You can't. Understand? Sorry…" he tells the two. "Nobody can."

He leaves after that for Lion-O was worried about losing now besides having Snarf and Britney to support him, might not work against the Duelist. And the Drifter looked sad when warning them just now for Britney to sense that part out. Still, all or nothing, right? For it was hours to pass for Lion-O meets up with the Duelist at the area to sword fight 'for the factory to be working hard', for Britney tries to clear Lion-O's mind to help him win while she and Snarf to just watch the fight happen.

"Listen, Lion-O, you can stop now." She said. "I'll keep my distance away from him for making you fight in the first place."

"I know, Britney, but I have no choice. (I just can't let someone like this freak try to hurt you again…!)"

Great…He goes for it as the Duelist wasn't worried to face against Lion-O to take his sword of away if he loses.

"A brave warrior of kind hearted but all muscles, I like that." Said the Duelist. "Whenever you're ready."

As Lion-O draws his sword out for the Duelist to do the same 'for Britney, Snarf, and the Drifter watch it all go down' for the sword fighting was about to start.

"Whenever you are!" Lion-O said back.

"Fine. Draw!"

And…begin! From Lion-O attacking the Duelist first to come charging at him, to move away in time in fast paste, for him to come back down in midair. To come down with striking back with two of his swords, Lion-O ducks in time. He was fast! Britney senses that the Duelist wasn't playing fair at all. Swinging a lot for Lion-O had trouble defending himself to guard the sword with his glove for the Duelist removes the Sword of Omen's out of his hands to a wooden ceiling on the port. Leaving him to point his weapon at Lion-O's face to take away his only weapon that can save Third Earth that was now in the Duelist's hands.

"No! Lion-O!" Britney runs up to him with Snarf too. "You cheated!"

That he did, but this man didn't care one bit if he did cheat. For him to swing the sword near Britney's face to cut a small piece from her hair off her head to freak her out, he leaves after that without a care in a world.

"Life isn't fair when you have a goal to follow, Missy." He walks away. "Thank you for the prize, good sir. I'll treasure it forever, but you can keep your woman. Good day to the both of you, I have what I needed."

With him leaving, Lion-O was upset for losing his only weapon to belong to his father and using it to stop Mumm-Ra…he also lost his pride for Britney and Snarf to feel out his pain to not losing his new friend to become his girlfriend too to say the least, but still. What's going to happen to them now? They can't just go back to the others without the Sword of Omens!

"What have I done…?" Lion-O was upset. "Without the Sword of Omens, the mission is doomed. I got to win it back!"

Snarf was too in seeing his good friend acting this way, he tries to tell Britney to cheer him up like she always does to rub his body against her arm.

"How can you win your weapon back from that Duelist, Lion-O?" Britney asks him. "If you want, I could-!"

"No thank you, Britney, but it's nice for you to try to help me out." He explains to her. "I may not have a weapon on me, but there has to be a way. I just know it."

Lion-O was worried about Britney's safety was all to fight well, but he might lose her more than losing her boomerang blade being her weapon.

"Are you afraid of him threatening me again? Or taking my weapon?"

"Not your weapon…I hate on what he tried to do to you! And on what he might do to you that might be worse if he…You know."

Yep, Lion-O can get jealous sometimes for Britney to feel him out of him really falling in love with her.

"Oh, my…Lion-O. Is this what you mean from being in love? You're jealous." She guessed. "You did this for me, not for your power of the sword."

"Yeah, I saved you but I've lost the fight."

Britney sees that now for she couldn't let Lion-O's pride go to waste to try getting his weapon back.

"Then…I won't fight. But let me try to get the weapon back somehow! We need help."

"(She's serious!)" surprised Lion-O. "Tough woman, I like that about you too. But where can we get the help?"

Britney could guess on one person to help them out to sense the Drifter out of nowhere to show up 'and to get caught again' for he was their only help left for them.

"Then let's ask him for some help."

She walks over to him for Lion-O and Snarf to see the Drifter to be drifting around again. To Lion-O's surprise for Britney to have the Ring of Shoran on her to feel him out again.

"Ah, it's you two again. Hello." He said. "If you two could, I'm kind of stuck again as you can already see that…Could any of you help me down or don't if neither of you don't want to. Either way, I don't care."

"Of course, we want to ask you something in return if we help you down again." Britney said. "Hear us out first?"

The Drifter will for Britney to be so kind and Lion-O needed his help too.

"Okay, name it."

Once Lion-O gets him down, the Drifter hears him and Britney out.

"I need you to make me a sword." Said Lion-O.

"So, my warnings were nothing to you but a breeze blowing through your ears…?" the Drifter said without a care in a world. "I saw this one coming…but if you want me to really help you out, then it could only mean that you didn't pay attention."

True, but still…never give up. The Drifter is one of them, but not for those two.

"We both lost the two things precious to us. I had to fight for Britney's sake by sacrificing my sword." Lion-O said to the Drifter. "A mistake that I've made yes, but I know that I can do it with your help. Thank Britney for that."

"We can get it back." She said. "This is my idea for me to aid you two, not to get involved. I want to still fight back somehow even without using force, we can use brains before fighting. You know? Something that my parents taught me when I was little."

The only thing that the Drifter could say was this…

"Sounds like too much work."

"Fine! Then I'll do it myself."

Lion-O and Snarf were about to walk away from the Drifter since he was no good to them. Some help, that was on Lion-O's mind right now. With Lion-O trying to make his own sword of a blacksmith the best he could, Britney talks to the Drifter in words instead of advance to talk through him one more time; and fast for Lion-O's not doing so well making his own sword 'even if he was taught as a child back then'.

"Listen, Mr. Drifter, I wish for you and me to talk." Britney tries to. "(This is all for Lion-O's sake.)"

With the Drifter letting out a big sigh to hear her out.

"You may speak."

"Okay…Look, Mr. Drifter, I'm from Earth of a different universe of Third Earth to find a portal to let me visit back home at any time with Lion-O's help to keep his word to make it happen. I can wait, for I do want to visit my parents, my pet cat, and my older brother for I've miss them; for I have no friends but these people here like Lion-O, Snarf, Leanora who's inside of me, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and those who had treated me well who gave their lives for all of us. Sad, but it's all true. I was treated badly to be all alone to like animals more and got scared a lot, but I try to be brave to help others without running away or others to die in front of me anymore! So, I can wait and try to find any way of fighting back, you know? You're hiding in fear and Lion-O is trying to get his pride back while I get more of my courage! Even if he doesn't make the best sword, he will stop the Duelist somehow for his weapon, yours, and everyone else's too. So, do it like him for that reason, not for yourself, otherwise you're no better than that Duelist to be the bully and you a coward."

With the Drifter thinking hard on what Britney just said, he looks at her face, to her ring weapon, and other appearances to say this to her next…

"Can I look at you really quick, Ms.…?"

"Britney Storms." She said. "A Thunderian fighter from Earth. And I guess you can…Why?"

He does for him to see through Britney's eyes that she was telling him what to do to then go to where Lion-O was at to move his hand of a sign for Britney to follow him, and so she does.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Drifter asks Lion-O.

"You may be scared to be all talk and no show, but I'm not!" he said while working. "I'll make one hundred more swords if I have to! I'm going to defeat him!"

But then, the Drifter says this for Snarf and Britney to hear some good news to happen.

"Not that I don't care, but you're doing it all wrong. You need to-!"

Lion-O stops the Drifter to say anything else.

"Thanks, but I can handle it."

"You don't give up easily, do you?" he winks to Britney to give out his answer for he'll finish it for Lion-O. "Here, I'll show you. Britney, if you could bring your friends outside and wait. It'll be a while."

And so now the three had to wait for the Drifter to make a sword for Lion-O for Britney's words must've come through for this sword maker to make a comeback now, good so far to make something happen.

"Britney, did you…?" he asks her.

"Ah, I guess my words must've gotten to him." She said. "I'm surprised it did. Now we just wait, huh?"

"From looks like it, yes. (Thanks, Britney.)"

For hours, they waited for Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf for the Drifter to make his sword from his original one. It was a very long wait! For three times for Lion-O to ask hour after hour to say not yet again and again. Yep…For the three sat outside to feeling bored to have the door open for something to come up from the Drifter, was he finished?

"It is done." He said to them. "That is…if you, good sir, still want it."

"His name is Lion-O." Britney said.

"My bad, I guess…"

Well, looks like the Drifter did make the sword after all. Going into the place for Lion-O to see his use sword to stop the Duelist was just right for him as Snarf and Britney sees that the Drifter did a very fine job.

"Wow, Lion-O…! Look at it." Surprised Britney. "(Well, what do you know? I guess my words came through to the Drifter in the end.)"

"It's perfect." He said to be swinging it around. "He doesn't stand a chance."

As the three headed out to find the Duelist, the Drifter has some useful advice to say to Lion-O, a very good one at that.

"Lion-O. Having a stronger sword doesn't make you strong, remember that willows are weak. And yet…"

Lion-O knows the rest to be saying it.

"That they bind with other wood, yeah I know."

With Lion-O and Snarf taking off, Britney bows to the Drifter to give her thanks to him.

"Thank you so much." She said and follows Lion-O.

"Oh, no, Britney, thank you." He said back to be smiling.

As the three find the Duelist hanging at a diner for Lion-O to go up and fight with another sword fight again, he'll do it to be a show off. Only for the Drifter to make an appearance to him and wants all the swords and his back if he wins to giving the Duelist the other one he has if he wins again, a rematch for reals now!

"Fine, if you do win I will give your sword and everyone else's to you." Said the Duelist. "But if I win besides having that swordsman's hand made one, I will also have your life."

Both Snarf or Britney hated the idea for Lion-O to do, but he will take his chances.

"It'll be just you and me in this rematch, don't hurt Britney."

"I won't lay a finger on her."

"Then I accept it." He said.

Oh, boy…

"Lion-O!" Britney tries to say something to him.

"I can do this, all you have to do is support me, Britney, please."

If Lion-O was sure about this for the second battle to have, then Britney believes in him for her and Snarf to cheer him on now for him and the Duelist shall duel against each other…For them, the Drifter, and all the people with the other swordsmen too all gather to see Lion-O and the Duelist to go head to head; for Lion-O was good and fast for the Duelist was faster still to watch out from being cut down from his attacks and blocking with two swords for Britney prays for luck. Also, Snarf using a branch as his own sword to fight with was cute and funny…Seeing that the Duelist was out of breath this time, to move away as Lion-O does the same thing too.

"You don't stand a chance against me." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" Lion-O mocks the Duelist. "Then why do you look so scared?"

For Britney sees that in the Duelist's eyes too, even Leanora to see that he was cheater all along, he is nothing but a big fat coward.

"Cut him in shame into shreds, Lion-O!" she cheers him on. "Kick his sorry butt!"

Britney cheers Lion-O on too.

"(Leanora…?)" she joins in next. "That's right! Show that mean Duelist who's boss! He's nothing but a coward, Lion-O, and you are brave! (Wow! That kind of felt good.)"

For the two smiled at each other there to be fun. For the Duelist attacks fast by using his two swords for Lion-O to block with his, but then stops to have that one broken in half. Not good!

"No!" shock Lion-O.

"This is bad…" same with Britney.

The Duelist then moves in closer to Lion-O to make the final blow.

"Your sword is gone and victory is still mine."

But then, Britney kept on praying for her ring to glow up and Leanora to roar. As Drifter tells Lion-O again from his word of advice.

"Willows are weak, Lion-O!" he said to him.

"Move like the wind from whatever it takes you!" same with Britney.

Once they said that, Lion-O just moves away from the Duelist trying to strike him down many times to be faster than him now. Then jumping up to come down behind the man.

"I understand now…!" he said to avoid more of the Duelist's strikes. "Power is nothing. But if you can bend with the wind, you'll never break!"

He then uses his broken sword to push away the Duelist's two swords out of his hands now with his guard down. Nice one! For Lion-O has finally beaten the Duelist to get his Sword of Omens and removing the rest to get the other swords off that guy's back. With his done, the others cheered with joy for Britney and Snarf were happy for Leanora to smirk on a fine job Lion-O just did today.

"Way a go, Lion-O!" said Britney.

Lion-O had something to say to the Drifter.

"You knew that sword would break."

"Yes, it took years making the Sword of Hittanzo." Said the Drifter. "I made that piece of junk in the afternoon. You already had on what you needed to win right here."

And that was in Lion-O's heart this entire time in the end. Just then, the Duelist gets out his dagger to attack Lion-O from behind, but the Drifter uses his long grass to block it in time in seconds. Fighting back with his own little weapon to drop the dagger out of his hands, Britney goes up to the Duelist and smacks him in the face hard.

"Big jerk!" Britney said.

"You had your last duel, now be gone!"

Once the Drifter said that, the Duelist makes a run for it out of town for a good like a real coward for the others to cheer with joy. Leaving Leanora to had Snarf throw a rock near him to getting hit almost.

"That's right!" she said. "Go back where you came from, you cowardly loser!"

Ha! Nice one, now all was well again. For Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, and Snarf can return to the others with the supplies and the sword back to saying their goodbyes to the Drifter.

"Thank you for everything." Said Lion-O.

Looks like the Drifter has other swords to return to the original owners next.

"No, thank you. And thank you too, Britney, for showing me the way." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, it was nothing really…"

Leanora added to Britney's words as a joke.

"Yeah, right."

For the Drifter was now his normal and happy self again at long last.

"I haven't felt this alive in years. I finally have a goal again, returning these swords to their rightful owners."

And for that, the three see the Drifter just walking into the sun set to do just that to be his sword making skills once again as he returns the weapons to the others first. Everything was good, for Leanora winks at Britney to know on what she was thinking about for Snarf to tell her on to tell Lion-O on how she feels about him back since he really wanted to be his new girlfriend, and so she says something.

"(Oh, right!)" she talks to Lion-O. "Ah, listen…Lion-O?"

"Yeah, Britney?"

"Well…what you did for me today…it was sweet for you to really care about me." Said Britney. "I never thought of someone loving me back to becoming my new boyfriend and all…So, I want…"

Lion-O smiles to take a lucky guess on that that was for Snarf to make some noises to be very happy about it.

"Wait…you mean, you'll be my girlfriend? Really?!"

"Yes, just take things slow from dating, spending some time, saving the world, finding that portal from my world to visit to staying here still, and not to be alone without my friends by my side. You, Lion-O, as my new boyfriend. And me…"

"As my new girlfriend…" Lion-O was happy to be laughing with joy and hugs Britney. "Alright! This is great!"

For Britney to be smiling too and laughing as well to be held by Lion-O, the two then stopped to just look at each other next.

"Oh, Lion-O…Sorry, I-!"

"No, my bad. Taking it slow." He said. "You do like me a lot more than just being friends, right?"

"I do. But some other guys might…you know." Britney said to him. "I would never cheat on you!"

"And I won't either, from my brother's case maybe, I understand." He then holds hands with Britney's. "Let just make us being a couple to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend worth something. Just you and me, Britney."

She holds Lion-O's hand next for them to race their fingers from one another, a slow time for them to date like this for neither of them haven't yet to make everything count.

"I like that very much, Lion-O." Britney was very happy. "(So, this is what love is like for Lion-O and me…I think I'm going to like this. As for Tygra to be hitting on me…I know I feel his crush is on Cheetara's and I will make them into a couple too.) Come on, Lion-O. Leanora. Snarf. Let's get back to the others to continue on with our journey with some supplies that we bought."

Snarf was in to be happy just seeing those two as a couple now, starting off from dating, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, and loving each other a lot more that is…

"Right behind you."

With Lion-O and Britney just holding hands on the way back to the Thundercats group and Snarf to follow them, Leanora was happy to see Britney to find true love and started to date with someone who really loves her for the first time ever.

"(At a girl, Britney, keep it up for I'll always be there for you, human partner.)" she said to herself.

As the four returns to the ThunderTank for Tygra and Panthro were still working on the Book of Omens to add up for Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat see them as well – Panthro had this to say to them.

"What in the name of Thundera took you guys so long?!"

Not good, so now what…?

"We were…um…" Lion-O had trouble talking.

"We can explain…?" Britney couldn't come up with anything.

For only Tygra to say this to them.

"Enjoying the walk to the wind breeze while we worked all day, is that, right?"

For Britney and Lion-O to smile, they just go with that subject on their end.

"Something like that." The two said together.

Snarf smiles with them and Leanora just laughs 'in a good way'. For Lion-O and Britney tell the others on what went down today for them to not believe that it was something else from bad to good to come around from the Duelist and the Drifter from swords, and…I guess learning a good lesson in fighting with a weapon too. You know? Yeah, be careful on who you fight with to be brave and not a coward. Also, Lion-O and Britney are slowly a couple now! A start up to be worth it to moving up little at a time, right? Yeah.


	14. Cheetara

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 14 – Cheetara

Traveling from far and wide to get the ThunderTank to work by placing the Book of Omens in it as a tracking device to finding the other three stones, and detects the nine others of the Twelve Deadly Kins since three were caught to turn into coins so far, and three more of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors were trapped in the three stones by Mumm-Ra's doing but the fire one was found for Leanora was part of it. Well, things go off to a weird start for some odd slime was spray all over some swamp-like forest; for one minute as Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf were doing well just walking on foot and with the ThunderTank…and the next thing that happened was a loud noise was made to wake Britney up.

"Huh? Wow!"

Almost getting hit from a fallen wood to fall off a branch being huge, she moves away in time, for Leanora talks to her.

"Britney!"

"What, Leanora? I'm up!" she looks around to see that she was in a bigger place. "Where are we?"

"You got me…" Leanora wasn't herself today. "Ah, man…"

What was going on here? So, weird…even weird enough for Britney to step in some weird looking goop all over the ground, for everything around her was bigger than she was.

"(Leanora…?) What just happened? Where are Lion-O and the others?" Britney sees no sign of any of the other Thundercats anywhere to be found or to remember what happened, she needed to know if Leanora knows of anything. I think she might…

"How should I know? Other than being covered in some odd black goop…" Leanora tries to recall on what happened earlier. "We were traveling throughout this place to find the stones, saw the swamp, really creepy, and smelly, and then we say a strange looking frog, to have something sprayed all over us to go missing in seconds. Like everything just went completely black." She hates forgetting the rest. "Ah! That's all I can recall!"

Not good to remembering the rest on Leanora's end for the black goop started to glow up to hurt her but Britney.

"What is this stuff?" she looks at it.

"Don't touch! Please…!"

Just in time too, well one poke from it didn't do anything to Britney one bit.

"Is this what's causing you to get weaker? What is it?"

"Look, Britney, just find the others…" she said. "Don't worry about me. I just got a weird feeling type of reflexes, but it'll wear off to still aid you, find the others first and I'm still part of you. Whatever."

If she says so…Hard to say only to try looking for the others in the big wasteland comes first to find them right away, while Leanora was trying to catch her breath too. Calling out for any whereabouts of Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf over and over to hear nothing or see anything yet to climb, swim, jump, and so much more in the big area 'and then to go out of later', this was still very hard to do. Still, Britney cannot give up to try feeling them out to worry about her friends and her new boyfriend lion-O.

"(Where is everybody? Hard to be in a big place like this that we never been in on Third Earth before, and Leanora or I can't remember what happened before blacking out. Still, I need to find them all even Lion-O too, I hope he's all right. Whatever happened to all of us, it has something to do with the strange goo that's making Leanora's spirit feel tired. But I feel fine…I also hope it didn't affect the others.)"

Looking around some more, Britney something shaking the ground again to make her shake too for something was coming from behind. Turning around for both Britney and Leanora see a…very big frog? So, weird…From that size to make everything shake in the area to spot a human girl to be small as an ant.

"Ah, Britney…Look." Leanora pointed out.

Seems to be fine while staring at Britney to act calm around it.

"This frog is huge…But very beautiful looking, though I wish I wasn't so small right now." Britney started to back away slowly. "From the look from that frog, I think it looks like it wants to-!"

Yep, it was going to eat her.

"Britney! Run!"

Incoming giant frog for Britney uses her cat-like reflexes to make a run for it before the beast comes after her. From jumping, using its tongue to try reaching out to Britney to avoid the hits, trying not to fall on anything, but getting hurt to get at the frog's face…Only to be smack away from a powerful kick to be thrown down to the swampy waters. Nice one! But who saved her? I mean, save them? Well, 'she' was standing right next to them to appear to the rescue!

"Cheetara!" Britney was happy to see her. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Leanora was surprise for someone like Cheetara to show up.

"Cheetara saved us?! (Talk about perfect timing from her speed!)"

Well, seems that she was in the big world too. For the frog to get back up his legs to go after the two for his next meals to eat. With Cheetara helping Britney and Leanora out, she grabs her hand to make a run for it from her fast speed for the frog started chasing after them 'thankfully from Britney reflex of a cat can keep up with her'.

"Come on! Don't stop running!" said Cheetara. "And don't let go of my hand!"

Seeing that Britney had no other choice but to do as Cheetara says for them to keep on running no matter what for the big frog was way bigger to be hopping faster after them, and with Leanora to be weaken but good in words of hers…fighting it was hard enough to avoid obstacles around them being bigger. Soon seeing a little horse on the ground who was trying to attack the frog, but it kept pushing her away, Britney couldn't leave it to get killed. She stopped to go help it out.

"(Oh, no…it's hurt!)" Britney rushes in. "I'll save you!"

"Wait! Britney!"

With Cheetara couldn't say or do anything but to watch, Britney uses her cat reflexes to move in fast 'for only Leanora to watch the whole thing to see an incoming giant foot to appear out of nowhere' to push the horse-like creature away instead of fighting off against the giant frog. Smart move there.

"Britney?" this surprises Leanora. "(She wasn't going to stop the frog to save that creature, she saved it from being crushed by a giant foot…)" Leanora then realizes something big from here on out. "(Wait…) I know what's going on now!"

Yep, seems like Britney finally see for herself too on what was going on around the three. They weren't anywhere of a big world, they just turned tiny from some odd goop while weakening Leanora, Cheetara, and the other creature but Britney. But how? And where were the other Thundercats with Lion-O too?

"Cheetara? Leanora? Wait…if we're not anywhere big, then we're small!" she said. "Then why is that strange goop weakening you guys but me?!"

That is strange for Cheetara sees the frog to come after them again.

"Look out!"

Using her staff to hold the frog off 'if she could for Britney to aid the horse creature' to be a Unicorn to have trouble moving, she looked brave to stand up to the beast again. What for? It looked like she wanted something to get from the frog, but that's suicide…trying to go after the frog for Britney tries to help her out. Yep, this unicorn creature was smarter than she looks from being pretty.

"You're a real unicorn…" she tries to help the creature again. "What are you doing?!"

"I need to…I have to…" the unicorn rushes at the frog. "This beast has my people trapped within this monster! I want my family back, Frog Prince!"

Charging in at the giant frog 'well only because the three have shrunk' for the thing to open his mouth to trap the unicorn to swallowing her whole, he goes by Frog Prince from the looks of it, just not dress up. He ate the unicorn! Ew! With that happening for Britney to see the horror for the tongue of the frogs comes in to grabbing hold of her and Cheetara who was unable to out run it for the two get eaten too.

"Cheetara!" Britney calls out to her.

"Britney! Leanora!" same with Cheetara too.

Well, as gross as it may sound for into the insides of a frog they go for being so small and all. Only for Cheetara and Britney 'along with Leanora too' ended up in the Frog Prince's nose for smelling a lot with some problems to look gross. Being weird to be in some animal's body for Britney uses her ring to light things up inside of it 'like a flash light' for her and Cheetara to stay close to finding the unicorn and the others. Well, Cheetara had the Book of Omens when they got shrunk.

"Ah, this is so nasty…" she checks on Leanora. "Hey, Leanora, how are you doing?"

She still felt tired in spirit to try resting up a bit.

"Alright, but I think I need to rest up for a bit…Listen, Britney, both you and Cheetara need to do the rest from here. And you know the ring? It's glowing."

They see that for Cheetara was surprise to only mean one thing.

"You mean the others might be in here too with that unicorn?" she asked. "Could be her kind were eaten like the others were too."

Britney gets it now to only mean something for her ring to come in handy.

"From the book being left out and my ring's reaction, they are here. So is Lion-O with is sword. Then it's like a metal director."

Bingo! And for that will lead them to finding the others within the frog's body.

"Yeah, use that and you'll find the others in time to getting out of here after that…Along with me resting up for a while and grow back later…so you two just be careful, I need some sleep."

With Leanora out for a while, seems that Cheetara and Britney were on their own now. Only by working together will they get out of Frog Prince's belly by finding Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf along with the unicorn with her family too. Hearing Britney to talk of her own echo to bounce off all over was something like she was in a cave...but of a nose.

"A rescue mission!" she tries keeping her voice down. "Creepy…"

Hearing it all over, Cheetara laughs to know that they could do this.

"Come on, Britney, if anyone can find the others is you." Cheetara explains what happen today. "We were just traveling through the swamps while following the book on where to go to find the three stones. Only for some odd-looking thing appear to spray us with goop has weaken our bodies to make us feel weak too, but only for Leanora to get tired but you which I want to know why…maybe because you're human?"

So, that's what happened…from traveling for the Thundercats to see something of a weird creature in the swamps to spray something to weaken them all 'but Britney' and then shrink to get eaten by Frog Prince along with the unicorn heard. Britney remembers now to still fight and all even while Leanora's spirit is resting up.

"I still don't get what's happening-!" Britney touches Cheetara to feeling better now after that. "Wow!"

That was weird for her to do that to make Cheetara feel all better again.

"Britney…you've cured me. I feel great!" Cheetara felt like herself again as she tries it on Leanora next from her spirit form.

"Hmm…guess my ring can heal people too. Hopefully, Leanora will be back up in a while." She said. "That's good. Okay! Come on, Cheetara, we got others who need to be rescued!"

And so, they do just that…well, after getting out of the river filled with buggers first. Gross! It's like swampy quick sand! Seems like the must use their skills to get through this mess. Cheetara moves around in fast paste to make the Frog Prince sniff them deeper within his stomach next.

"Let's boogie!"

Nice one, Cheetara. She moves around to make the Frog Prince's nose itch to sniff up the problem for the two to be pull into the stomach next for a big wind it was for them to hold their hands for a big pull it was…they go deeper into what looks like the lungs next. Breathing normally all over and feeling soft from within it, seems to be going the right way so far for the Ring of Shoran says so. Good thing Britney knew about animals to like to learn about theirs and the human body a lot in high school.

"Judging the way, it feels soft, with fresh air, and the breathing going on…we're in the lungs right now. Close to be near the heart of the body from what my ring's getting here." She was right about that.

Soon she and Cheetara see the unicorn who has fallen within the Frog Prince was weak for Britney to use her ring again to make her feel better again.

"Ah!" she looks around to seeing the two. "Oh, it's only you two. Where are my people? How did I recover so quickly?"

"Take it easy, we're on your side." Cheetara calms the unicorn down. "We're looking for our friends like you are with your family, Ms.…?"

"Athena the Unicorn. Sorry, I got a lot going on right now and being eaten, not so well."

"I'm Cheetara, a Cleric and a ThunderCat member. And this Britney Storms." Cheetara said. "Please to meet you, Athena."

Nice name for a unicorn like her, Athena…She was nice, she was just very protected for her own kind to keep alive. So, after taken a breather, Britney and Cheetara can finally have a normal conformation to work everything out now.

"Glad to see that some of us are alive and not digested yet. But it looks like we must work together to find the others and get out of this mess, and maybe find whatever shrunk us." Said Britney for jokes aside on one thing. "Athena, you seem to be finding your family for a reason, right? Because of the frog ate them from the thing that turn us small?"

"Where do I even begin...?" Athena tells Cheetara and Britney all about the terror that happened to this female unicorn and the heard she was traveling with. Traveling since Mumm-Ra took over the lands for the lizards destroyed their village to take everything or use them as their slaves to ride on the unicorn race on Third Earth was dying; for some to escape from the lizard army as they travel on foot within the woods together until the strange creature showed up to shrink some down 'while the other ones escaped in time' for some to be eaten but Athena to try saving them. So yeah, that's what happened. They were known as the Leechers, icky-like things to suck blood and affect those to turn small to devour them whole, like leeches.

"The Leechers…?" confused Britney. "The goop that are weakening everyone else? Are the like a leech on my Earth? Hmmm…" she was thinking. "They're harmless to treat people but a lot can kill you from infections, diseases, or blood poisoning."

Well, that's all true but not for Cheetara to learn a lot to hate their names for she had some bad history on her end with them. And not just with Athena right now either.

"No…it can't be them…" She was horrified to hear all about the Leechers for sure.

"Cheetara? Are you okay?" Britney checks on her friend. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"More like she had a bad history with those things if you ask me." Said Athena.

"Anything but the Leechers…these are nothing like in your world, Britney, believe me…They're much bigger, nastier, flesh eating creatures, they can turn any living thing into smaller objects, and…" she had trouble talking. "They're the ones who took my entire family…"

That didn't sound good for the other two needed to hear the rest.

"Those things are?" shock Britney.

Cheetara tells Athena and Britney all about the Leechers in her own words to be a very sad story too, with some good in the end and such.

"The Leechers…those things are like flesh eating parasites who are born in the deep-water swamps on Third Earth. Becoming nasty when seeing an enemy can spray some type of goop to weaken any living creature to look tired and feel ill, allowing their bodies to shrink in small sizes of a bug and for them to absorb within their goopy bodies to devour from the inside in the way of eating their meals alive in the most gruesome type of thing; even if another living things eat them there's a rumor saying that it causes them to act like zombies to do whatever they wanted them to do, but in a scary way. They do their work to kill and eat until their bodies are destroyed from the inside out to make more of them from their blood, DNA, or saliva. One affected my family to killing off the rest and eating them leaving me to be saved by King Claudus himself that time to take me in to a new home and a new family, from there I was trained with Jaga to become the next Cleric. As you can see now…For part of me is afraid of those Leechers, but I did promise myself to stop them all if I ever see anyone else hurt by those beasts ever again. That was my vow that I'm willing to put my life on the line for!"

Sad but all true on Cheetara's end for Britney to feel all of that out from her ring to sense everything. She sees that Leanora was the same to go through so much more, as Britney had a hard life growing up. A fan of hers to be a friend who needs someone for a human.

"Cheetara… (That's so sad…) I'm so sorry." She said to Cheetara. "But listen, if anything will stop them as soon as we save our friends and Athena's family first. I promise."

"As well as getting out of the Frog Prince too." Athena added. "This thing's weak to wonder around to eat, it just never been like this before. So, weird…but Britney's right. We have to keep on going."

Trying to make Cheetara brave and strong to fight back instead of worrying at a time like this, she tries to calm down again while trying to find their way through the lungs next.

"I guess…" she snaps out of it. "But how do we get out of here?"

Britney feels out her ring to glow up more as she touches the wall lungs to know that the three needed to sneak through the get throughout the body next for the others to be nearby.

"I think I know where we need to go to next. The lungs breath air in and out to have the blood flowing too. So maybe if we go through, we get make it within the stomach next." Britney goes through it first. "Hold your breaths-!"

Once she got within the lung-like walls, Cheetara and Athena do the same thing to following Britney. From sliding on it to then entering inside of the water type to swim on up, to now be in the blood stream. For this one they needed to swim their way down the body of the Frog Prince. If what Athena was saying is true about his odd behavior, then something must be messing with the poor fella somehow. For Athena to be doing the doggie paddle to swim for her to have four legs, Britney rides on her back.

"This must be the blood stream…" Athena sees Britney. "Hey! I'm not your horse!"

"Sorry, but we have to stick together from this point on. We must find the others by following the single. Trust me."

Athena allows it 'for now' while Cheetara holds on the side next to the girls.

"I guess so. Hold on, both of you."

"So, strange…and yet it's all too real." Said Cheetara. "Guess we're going for a ride."

A river-like blood stream ride the three go on to. From moving fast to holding on to one another without letting go, and strong water fall drops to really be something else. Along with the heart part to be opening and closing from the breathing so many times…But for Britney knowing the time to go in, they did just that leaving them to make it through the bottom of the body now within Frog Prince as the ring was leading them somewhere big, from looking around to finding the stomach part next.

"There! I know where to go to next! See? The stomach the next turn from this ride." Britney points out. "Athena, make sure to stop somewhere."

She does so right away to be fast and skillful than she looks with some magic within this special unicorn.

"Done and done." She does so right away for the other two to get off the ride now. "Everybody off, we got friends and my family to be saved. Just got to find out on how to get inside the stomach itself…From those tubes connected from one another from the looks of it says so otherwise."

Looking at it carefully, Britney sees some acid fluid to pour down from within the tubes for she tells Cheetara what she had to do on her part next…

"I wonder…Cheetara, I know that you're upset right now but we can worry about that later. I know how you feel, believe me even Athena knows of it too."

Athena says so herself.

"Britney's right." Said the unicorn. "I get it, it's hard to lose others in your family and to worry on the others right now and from within the beast's belly. To also have some to die on you by that Mumm-Ra monster and his lizard goons!" she calms herself down. "I'm mad, yes. But I will be brave for them for you two to come to my rescue in the end. Thanks by the way. But come on, Cheetara, get your head in the game. If you want to let it out to saving the others and my kind, then take it out on the Frog Prince's insides. Please?"

Feeling freaked out a little, Cheetara uses her speed and staff skills to give it a shot to moving the acid of the tubes for the stomach to open. It worked for the ring was telling them that they were getting much closer now.

"Nicely done, Cheetara!" Britney was pleased. "(She's so cool!)"

Cheetara runs right in the stomach whole first.

"The others are waiting." She said. "Let's go."

That leaves Britney and Athena to follow her from behind.

"Your friend is something else, you know that Britney?" Athena said to her. "Then again, you guys did help me out and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome. From the speed to make the fluid of the acid move faster in the stomach had enough gas air to release and inhale enough to get us inside the belly. And it worked. Time for the us to find the others, find out what's hurting the Frog Prince in his strange behavior, and get out of this body to grow back to our normal bodies soon." Britney jumps on down. "Now down we go!"

From Britney and then to Athena to go into the stomach with Cheetara, they've made it for the single from the ring was getting stronger and watching out for fallen dead bugs coming down from the frog's doing to be eating and more acid drops to fall. Watch out for those because it'll burn you badly like on Britney's clothes a little, just to the pants part of it. Time to swim their way across to the other side.

"Get on, I'll drive."

Seems that Cheetara rows the food of their boat to stay on for Britney leads them to where the others might be at, pointing out…Britney has found something from the Sword of Omens to be glowing up with the Ring of Shoran. It was Lion-O! Along with the others to be in a deep sleep right now too and much more.

"Look… (It's them!)" Britney was happy to see her friends again. "They're still breathing! Lion-O! Snarf! Panthro! You see this, Cheetara?"

She was happy to see them as well.

"Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat too! We made it!" she said.

Don't forget about one other group of Athena's family as well for all of them were there to be sleeping safe and sound.

"And there!" she shows the two girls. "They're okay…my family heard of unicorns! Now let's get them down from there."

Doing so was a bit messy to be worth saving all of them in time before being disgusted alive. Just then, Leanora warns Britney of a familiar goop to be lying around for her to feel out.

"(Goop…?)" confused Britney.

"Britney! Look out! It's one of the Leechers!"

Just in time too, for one comes at them for Britney to be stuck inside of the beast type of sticky slime to be having trouble getting out of.

"Oh, no! I can't…break free!" she said. "I am Britney Storms, of…of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Transforming to be using her skills to pull on out of there won't be any good to still be stuck, as Athena tries using her horn to charge up at the Lecher to soon get hurt a lot to weaken it.

"Let her go, you beast! Now!"

Doing the same thing repeatedly to stopping the Lecher 'being a bit bigger than they were', Athena then gets trapped like Britney to be suck into the Lecher's body in seconds and very fast for Cheetara to see the horror right now to fight back, but getting pushed aside from its tail to be in a pool of acid hurts her arm to get while trying to pull out in time. Ouch!

"Cheetara!" Britney panics. "Get the others out of here now! Worry about your safety and theirs first before Athena and me! We can…fight back…!"

Only to be suck into the Lecher in seconds? Athena and Britney had trouble breaking free, for Cheetara had to be strong from the pain and her fears to stopping the creatures.

"This thing…" Athena tries pulling out of its body. "This must be what's causing the Frog Prince to try eating us whole! Cheetara…! The heart within the stomach of the Lecher's! Aim for that! Attack its heart!"

With Britney trying to reach out for the Sword of Omens that was on the ground, Cheetara had to do something to use her skills 'the way Jaga taught her' and put it to good use. Getting back up from the pain, to give her another fighting chance and saving her family to be avenge this time…

"(Britney…I get it now, but I won't let any of you guys die on me, not by this thing either…!)" she takes her stands. "Jaga, if you can hear me then please…Please give me the strength and my fallen families a fighting chance to stop this Lecher for good! Do it in the name of all and the last of the Clerics!" Putting her staff in the air to spin it around, Cheetara was now ready to fight back. Moving fast of the winds to spray acid on the Lecher to weaken it allowing Britney to use her ring to shield herself, Cheetara, and Athena 'with the others too' in time to get on out of its body.

With Britney using the Sword of Omens to hold up with her ring too, she does her part to weaken the rest of its body right away.

"Way a go, Cheetara!" she said to fight back too. "Leanora!"

"Power up, Britney! Thanks to your healing powers and not being affected by the goop, I'm all better now!"

Britney fires a blast with Athena to pierce a hole on her end.

"Glad to help out…Now, Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

Using the sword of the ring's powers to send out a flash of light attack at the Lecher to really get to it while messing with Frog Prince's stomach was moving like crazy from the inside, Lion-O wakes up first to see what was going on as Cheetara kept on fighting the beast to still be very deadly to be facing against it alone.

"Huh? What…?" he looks around to remember what happened. "Wait, we were small from that thing and then eaten…? Britney? Cheetara?"

"Lion-O!" Cheetara, Britney, and Leanora were happy to see him again.

"That's the new Lord and King of the Thundercats now?" confused Athena. "Save by the king's son here."

Britney heals him and the others up now to give Lion-O his sword back to help them out.

"Lion-O! No time to explain what happened, just use the sword to get us out of the frog's stomach! Hit it deep down to make a powerful gas to make this frog burp us out! Hurry! Athena, get everyone in a circle while Cheetara and I'll finish this Lecher! Now hurry!"

With her saying that and Lion-O seeing the rest for himself, he gets the point for Cheetara couldn't stop the Lecher alone to get some back up right away for Britney 'with Leanora's help' need to help a friend out. Athena has gotten everyone to safety by pulling their bodies so far.

"Got it!" she said. "Whenever you're ready, Lord of the Thundercats Lion-O."

With Cheetara weakening the body of the Lecher long enough to be unable to suck them into its body from the acid spray, for Britney to make a hole within it before it could heal up again.

"Now, Tiger Slash!" she moves in fast to past on through to weakening the Lecher. "So long!"

Direct hit! And one more thanks to Cheetara's help to use her last skills of speed to using her weapon to hit the Lecher's heart from within it to get stabbed right through. Nice one!

"This one's for my family and that one was for trying to eat us…alive!"

And with that, it was done for. Drying up to then be dead, leaving Lion-O to make the frog burp to fire away.

"Oh, right…! (Note to self, never mess with girl power.)" he uses his sword. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

"Going up!" said Leanora. "Not a good way to escape from here, but whatever!"

With one hit and the Lecher gone for good 'for Cheetara to be happy about', up they go for the Frog Prince to burp them all out of his stomach for good. Being a bumpy ride back up was something else to be outside again. Gross, but better than being eaten alive for the frog was ill but back to normal now thanks to them. Also…they're growing back to normal sizes now as the others come too of waking up. For Snarf was lost, as Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat were the same thing too.

"What happened…?"

"I felt like I just had a weird dream for all of us to be in it."

"Weird, huh?"

"Or was that even real?"

It was alright, for the Frog Prince was very sorry to be forgiven by Athena for her people were okay, the others need to find next.

"It's all good." She said to him. "It wasn't your fault to begin with, if we all solve the problems in the end, then everything's fine."

Good news there for the other unicorn heard forgives Frog Prince. For Lion-O hated the smell, but he was happy to be alive and not eaten up.

"So, we got small, got eaten, and stopped the parasite that Cheetara had a grudge against to saving the unicorns from Mumm-Ra's doing too, huh?" he asks Britney. "Talk about a crazy day that was."

She nodded a yes there as Leanora said this to Lion-O next…

"Be happy we all came out of the frog's mouth instead, you know, Britney?"

"Not now, Leanora…" she said to her partner to going up to Lion-O with the book safe and sound. "So, glad we did it in the end, Lion-O, and to see you safe with the others too. You know?"

"Me too."

The two hold hands to be a bit slimy right now, but a cute moment for Lion-O and Britney to be having.

"Sorry!" she said.

"No, that was my bad." He said back.

With that taken care of and for Cheetara feeling happy to feel out Jaga's spirit to know that she was wonderful today to face her fears with more to do later. She hugs Tygra to feel happy.

"Tygra! I'm so glad to see that you're okay! (I did it, Jaga, I stopped one of the Leechers. I feel like myself again.)"

"Ah, hey Cheetara…" Tygra said to be turning red when being hugged by her.

Well, looks like everything is taken care so far for some of the unicorns were unharmed to give they're thanks to all the Thundercats for saving them 'including Athena'. As for Frog Prince to go back to his swamp-like home to avoid any more trouble to stay out of to visit the unicorns later to help them built a new home, he needed to rest up from the Lecher who was controlling him first with a good night rest. Giving his thanks, he hops away after that. Nice creature, huh? As for Britney to see Lion-O was doing well too with Tygra, Panthro, Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat with Leanora as well, all was going to be okay even for Cheetara.

"Come on, Britney, go say something to your idol already." She said. "Cheetara's the hero for today you know and thinking that she's cool…"

"I know, Leanora, I am." Britney does so just like that. "Hey, Cheetara, good job today. You finally face your fears to use your Cleric skills for good use. Jaga would've been proud of you."

Cheetara looks at her human friend to say this to her with a smile on her face.

"That's because he was. I saw his spirit. It felt good to stop those things that I never thought I had within me before until today, we make a great team after we saved the others. Not to mention being in a frog's body, and saving the unicorns too."

"Oh, right! Athena said they'll help us get through where we need to go to next after we help out her other kind first." Said Britney. "And yes, in school I learn about the animals' body parts so much in my science class…Sorry. Forgot that my Earth's different than yours. Any who, you made your family happy today as well."

Watching from above the clouds in heaven, seems like it.

"I guess so, Britney, and it's fine. Hope that when we do find the portal for you to visit your home while staying here, I would love to see it."

Sound like a plan there for them to high five each other after that.

"Deal. I like that idea, you're so cool Cheetara. (I want to be just like her.)"

"And you're too for a human with a special gift, I'm glad that Jaga let me train you." She also added one more person. "As well as Leanora too."

Leanora knows of it for Cheetara and Britney to be laughing about it just for fun.

"You got that right!"

Well, for good friends, skills, brains, and team work…all was well for Cheetara the same to both Britney and Leanora for the two to be happy about it. With a lot, more to do next for Athena to talks to the Thundercats to find the rest of the unicorns. Seems that Lion-O and the others found themselves the first few animal armies to join with them and to help each other along the way.

"Now that we've got things evenly to doing it the second time…we got something to tell once you guys find my family." She said to them. "You all in or what?"

The two girls catch up with the other Thundercats to hear Athena out now for Lion-O says this part next…

"Alright, ladies, tell us what we need to do. We're all ears…"

More to come next time.


	15. Along came a Spider

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 15 - Along came a Spider

From stopping one of the Leechers so far, saving an innocent frog-like creature being Frog Prince, the other unicorns for Athena's other family members were still out there in the woods after rescuing the rest from being eaten, along with the other Thundercats for Cheetara and Britney 'with Leanora too' came through in the end, and much to get everyone back together now…There seems to be more of the Lecher for more goop to be around the floors to still be causing trouble; for Athena will aid the team on a clue in return to finding her other family out there as Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to see what the leader of the rare unicorn heard 'to also be joining with the good guys to stop Mumm-Ra and his army', they all listen in and healed up as well for everyone to hear what Athena had to say to them.

"For what you see with me now are a few members left in our unicorn race…" she said. "Mumm-Ra and his goons destroyed our homes, murder some of them, enslave the rest, and some of us escaped in the landscapes on Third Earth to find a new home. For some to outrun the danger and the rest to be eaten by the Lecher controlling the Frog Prince, we think more of those parasites are out in the woods causing more trouble."

"The Leechers, right?" Britney asks the leader unicorn.

Hard to say but it was true to be the only answer for Cheetara to face them head on now than after today so far.

"Their shrinking skills might've stopped for them to try absorbing them instead." She said. "We have to put a stop to those monster…!"

"Ah, man, Leechers. Forgot about those things…" said Leanora. "As Cheetara already told you guys about them and what happen to her family, really a shame. Those things are really mean to do anything bad. But thanks to Athena to lead us some information to finding one of the three stones, this will lead us somewhere big. Fair is fair, right?"

True about that part. And still, no one or Britney never seen Cheetara this upset before, now it comes where they needed to go to next. Can't say I blame her for going through so much, to not happen the same to the unicorns this time in between a war that's going on.

"Cheetara? You going to be okay?" Tygra checks on her.

"Tygra…Yeah, I'll be fine."

Panthro pulls Tygra away slowly.

"She's good, see? Just give the little lady some space." He said to his friend.

"And you, Britney?"

Asking her next, seems to be fine as well.

"I'm good, thank you Tygra."

Hard for him to like two girls, only one to fall for Tygra, oh boy. As Snarf smells the other unicorn heard to be males and females for a few, to making him jump from the glowing horns of theirs. Funny. WilyKit and WilyKat were amazed from seeing real life unicorns in person for the first time to be only a legend on Third Earth, well they are real here.

"Wow! Real unicorns!" WilyKit said. "So pretty and very kind. I bet you don't have anything like these back in your world, huh Britney?"

"It's neat!" said WilyKat. "Can I ride on you guys? Or one of you? Please…?"

His sister pulls WilyKat away from the unicorns.

"Don't do that! They're not pets, they're living beings, WilyKat! Show some respects!"

"Ah, you girls and your cute stuff with no fun…"

Having a little fun, Athena needed to tell the others on where to go to next.

"All silliness aside, I want to thank you both, Britney and Cheetara, for helping me get some of my family back." She said. "With the others, out there still with those Leechers on the loose, we have no time to waste. Find them and stop those monsters, and in return I will tell you about the path on where you all need to go to next on your journey. For any enemy of Mumm-Ra's, is a friend of ours. We'll also aid you in battle once we find a safer place to live within the woods."

"It was nothing really, Athena, that's what friends are for." Said Britney. "(I don't want to see anyone or anybody else get left behind. Not ever…!)"

From Snarf smelling the goop to smell bad for Britney and Leanora to pick up a trail, Lion-O then asks Athena to tell him and the others on where they must go to while Athena leads the others to safety since she was leader of the pack.

"You have a deal then." He said. "We'll do what we can to help you all out. Just tell us where we need to go to."

With Athena using her horn to be glowing up and Britney's ring to point out the location of her kind and the Leechers was somewhere west within the woods and out of the swamp area.

"Very well, listen closely, Thundercats. Head west from here. Across the river swamp path of this area, you will see a ruin of the woods where Giant Spiders roam around in, though neither of us or me have not seen one up close in person before in our travels; but they say that they live longer to live throughout their lives to make more of themselves to stay alive over the centuries on Third Earth, for some are dying to be all of Mumm-Ra's doing if the rumors are true to try not to mess with them if they come after you, so beware. Only thing you all must do is to find our other family members, stay alive, and stop those Leechers. That's it. Good luck to all of you."

Giant Spiders in some type of ruins of the woods, huh? Those things didn't sound too nice to be around with, you know? Did I forget to mention that I hate bugs?! Anyways, Britney leads the other Thundercats to cross the bridge path of the water of the swamp to make it out of there and into the woods now 'as Athena takes her kind to safety in a different direction to get out of'. From there they go through so much trees big to some to come across the place being abandon looking and all, but they made it. For the goop was all over the floor still. For Britney and Leanora to have a look around the place.

"Well, this must be the place. Guess we should go have a look around?"

Lion-O sees that Britney was on to something to do so while tagging along with her, just so they can spend more time together for him to be holding hands with her, and with each other.

"You're right, Britney, allow me to accompanying you." He said to playing it cool. "The rest of you guys stay close until we find the unicorns, and don't face off against any of the Leechers alone. That's an order."

They understood to start searching around the place for the other five to do just that.

"We're on it!" Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat all said.

Same with Snarf to start smelling the goop trails on his end 'even though he hated it' as Lion-O and Britney looked elsewhere in the front entrance of the ruins.

"This place looks huge." Said Britney to staying close to Lion-O.

"Still scared?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to be brave more and more…really." Lion-O pulls Britney close to him with his arms wrap around her waist now to feel very shy to let something new happen, when it comes to love.

"Don't be." Lion-O said to his girlfriend. "Everyone's afraid of something they're trying to face. It's not so easy to do, I know. That's how both Tygra and I learn a lot from our Father. Teaching us how to fight back, try to stick together, plan on the upcoming dangers during a battle, and such…they were hard sometimes. But not you, Britney, you're doing so well. The way you and Cheetara walked inside of the frog's body to save us and Athena's family…that means a lot to prove in your bravery without you even knowing about it until the very end." He takes out the Sword of Omens next. "As well as using my sword with your ring, nice move."

"I hope that doesn't bother you."

When it comes to fighting, Lion-O didn't mind for anyone on the team, Tygra, or Britney to hold on to it.

"It's fine, really. I trust you with this weapon if anything were to happen to me." Lion-O tries saying it the nice way. "Not that it would ever come to that!"

The two then laugh about together, and knowing to Britney to always have a first boyfriend like Lion-O to always be there for her no matter what happens.

"I know what you mean there, Lion-O, I understand. I will guard your weapon with my life if need be." She then asks Leanora something while looking around the near the ruins. "Say, Leanora, what are the Giant Spiders on Third Earth? Though there are some in my world being big as dogs almost, I don't think I never seen a giant type, unless you count one as from monster films."

True, but those things were much different than being your everyday tarantula. Oh, no…there are much different for Leanora to know the rest about those things.

"Well, tarantula like the Giant Spiders are much different. They're harmless to those who are friendly to them to attack those who pose as a threat sometimes, they go by the name of Tagos. Still, keeping our distances from them is better to not be on their bad side for the Leechers are deadlier to not be mess with. Remember, stopping them together and saving Athena's family comes first. Those things are drawing near. So, Britney, for you and the others with your boyfriend too be on high alert."

She was aware to look within the ruins on one side, for Lion-O to do the same on the opposite end.

"We will, Leanora." Said Lion-O. "For Britney and me can do this."

From Lion-O looking from above to see a lot of leaves on top of the building to find nothing on his end, same with the others. For Snarf to look around the goop part to follow the trail to fall into a huge hole left on the ground to making him fall in it. Though he does try to climb his way back up…While WilyKit was seeing from the chimney thing to stick her head into and WilyKat to see from up stop to hitting it to get his sister dirty then at his brother back; while Cheetara looked around the lakes to see from within it or above. But there was nothing. Same with Tygra to climb from tree to tree with no luck either, and the same for Panthro in between the walls to have no sight of seeing anything odd. Nothing, huh? As Britney and Leanora walk throughout the tunnels being dark with no unicorns or Leechers nowhere.

"Oh, dear…guess there's nothing inside or outside of this place. But still…"

Leanora knew where Britney was getting at.

"Find anything?" ask the cat spirit.

Britney double checks to find nothing, she turns around to then bumping into some cob webs to show up out of nowhere. Freaking out to have it all over her hair to pull it out in time, this was new for Leanora to feel out the fear within this girl ten times worse now.

"Ah, gross!" Britney panics. "Spider webs…I hate spiders…!"

"Another fear going on?"

Sure was, Leanora! Only gets worse for Britney to sense something within the ruins above her. Looking up to see some drool coming down, it was the Tago! A giant spider-like creature! Gross! Being all dark-like color of a black cat, eight glowing red eyes, big mouth, with sharp fangs, furry all over, with long eight legs, and it was as big as the ThunderTank. Seeing this for Leanora was the first to see one in person, Britney makes a run for it to see the horror to scream loudly for the others to stop searching and go check on her. For Britney Storms was afraid of spiders like this one on Third Earth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Help! Tago!"

Lion-O rushes to Britney's side along with Tygra 'to be worried about her', as Cheetara follows him, for Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf join with them.

"Britney! What's wrong?!" Lion-O kept her calm. "What did you see…?" then he sees the Tago. "Whiskers…! Run! A Tago's on the loose!"

With Lion-O saying that 'and Snarf freaking out from seeing the Tago too', all of them make a run for it out of the ruins to hide outside of the place within a ditch of another big hole that was made for the eight with Leanora to see a real spider being around the place alone. Freaky…It didn't go after them but to be hanging around the place where the goop was at to be standing around in.

"Lion-O! What in the heck is that thing?!" Tygra asks his brother.

"It's a Tago…" answer Panthro. "So, those things are real…I never in my life would I see something like this being so huge!"

With WilyKit and WilyKat hiding in the corner to being scared.

"Way too big!"

"How can we search around with that beast wondering around?"

Cheetara soon notice something different from the Tago for this one wasn't hurting them or to even bother, but to look around the goop part of the Leechers. Meaning that they must be around.

"Hmm…I wonder…" she questions herself.

Tygra was about to attack the Tago to get it out of their way.

"This thing's going down-!"

"Don't do it, Tygra!" Britney stops him while being afraid. "Just don't…!"

First, she was all freaking out and still is, to not wanting for the creature to die. Tygra was all confused right now.

"What do you mean by don't? This thing might hurt us if we don't fight back!" he said to Britney. "You look like you're more than afraid of that giant spider!"

"(It's true! It's all true!) Stop it!"

Ouch! Talk about a low word to say to someone like Britney. Before Cheetara could correct Tygra and his behavior, Lion-O says something to his older brother to really snap at him.

"Knock it off!"

"What's your problem?"

"Can't you see a girl like Britney's terrified?!" Lion-O corrects his brother. "How would you like it if someone made fun of something you were afraid of?!"

Well, Tygra got served from his own little brother for him to try saying something to Britney to make her feel better once he puts his gun away.

"I…I didn't mean to…" he walks up to Britney calmly. "Listen, Britney…I didn't-!"

But instead, Lion-O goes up to Britney to try to make her feel better from her fears. So, it was all taken care of. For Leanora trusts in Britney's new boyfriend.

"Britney, you're that scared, aren't you?"

"I am…" said the scared Britney. "Don't be mad…! I'm scared of other spiders, but I don't want them dead!"

Leanora and Lion-O were surprised on what they were hearing about from Britney's mouth.

"(Wait…she's scared of spiders even a Tago and she still wants for it to live…? This girl's something else.)"

Lion-O then pulls Britney next to him to try calming her down the best he could.

"Is like I told you before, it's fine to be afraid. That Tago won't hurt us." He said to placing his arms on Britney's shoulders. "Just look at me, Britney, alright? Don't think about the bad spiders in your world but those to be kind if you want to them to live. Now breathe slowly. I'm right here."

From his words for Britney to look at Lion-O to keeping her close to him. She slowly calms down a little to breathing normally again.

"Lion-O…Oh, dear." She looks at the Tago very slowly. "I hate when I get worked up on these things. Biggest fear out of everything else."

"Tell us about it-!" Leanora drops the subject for now. "Sorry. I'll stop."

Britney sees the Tago minding its own business to be crawling around to know that it wasn't such a bad creature for being so big. Cheetara sees that she just needs to see things for herself from a distance first, before moving up for a closer view.

"I get how scared you are right now, Britney, but look at it carefully. If it wanted to attack us it would've followed but didn't. It's more worried about the Leechers to be wondering around this area with Athena's other missing family members. Do you see? It wants nothing more than to see the real danger in front of it. You love nature a lot to see more of it up close, see? It won't hurt any of us so it's not scary. And Tygra, try to think before saying anything to Britney here next time, would you?"

Looks like he'll listen to reason now for Leanora, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat to laugh about it.

"Busted!" the two kittens said.

"Yeah, Yeah, you guys don't have to rub it in."

For Britney to see all of this of a Tago up close to be harmless and walking around, she sees that it wasn't so bad to let her past go from her fears now from arachnophobia. Again, I hate bugs so much!

"Even though Tygra made a mistake, there's no use arguing over foolish things." Her words made him a bit better. "I know I should be brave in fighting to not get scared that I face against…from that time a spider almost bit me, but it wasn't its fault to have a reflex to hurt me to stop it in time to get to the hospital, I was scared since then when it happened at the playground my brother and I use to go to when we were little. From then I use to be afraid of spiders for my own parents or he didn't aid me when I got older to start in high school to always corrected me a lot. It was stressful! I guess I love nature to save to still be scared, because of my Big Brother judging his sister, my Mom, and my Dad doubting their own daughter…all but my pet cat back on my Earth name Shoe only understands me. That's why the lives of all animals and the forest always calms me." Said Britney to feel a bit better. "And yes, from looking at the Tago from here…it's not so bad to be kind of cute in a good way. It's pretty to like this type than my kind back in my dimension. I think I see that now…And thank you, Lion-O, for being there by my side."

Britney hugs Lion-O to let him like that a lot, but for right now they need to get back to work somehow to avoid the Tago a little from its distance.

"Wow…" he snaps out of it. "Well, all hugging aside and liking it…I'm glad you're feeling better now, Britney. We just need to find the unicorns somewhere first without seeing any-!"

"Look over there!" Panthro points out. "The Leechers! Lots of them!"

Just then, the Tago freaks out to see something falling being all goopy and all. Water? No, it was the Lecher's slimy bodies to morph out to try eating the Tago to be surrounded by lots of them 'for they ate a lot of bird-like creatures to be absorbed'. This was bad!

"More Leechers!" feared Cheetara.

As some of them try to absorb the Tago in its body to be eaten next for a group of them do the same to trapping the creature, only to use its fangs to break free to crash around into the pillar of the ruins to fall on top of it. Oh, no! It was trapped for the body to get pin down. Britney, seeing it in pain, she transforms to go help to help it out 'even if she was still scared a little'.

"The Tago!" she runs up to it while transforming. "I'm Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Kicking one down for the others to try eating Britney next, Cheetara's speed slows the rest of the Leechers down.

"Don't even think about eating her!"

Soon from hitting back and shooting for Panthro and Tygra to join in, so did Lion-O to use his Sword of Omens to cut right through the others.

"Guess we have to fight the Leechers to find the unicorns next." He said. "Cheetara! Tygra! Panthro! Join me in battle to draw these ugly things away while Britney, WilyKit, and WilyKat rescue the Tago. Let's move out!"

"Right, my king!" said Panthro.

"Whatever, I get to kill them at least!" same with Tygra.

Looks like Britney needs to do her part for Lion-O and the other three to trust her in doing.

"(What? Me save the Tago?) Lion-O?"

"You'll be fine, Britney, let us handle this while we stop them! Cheetara can't stop these things alone! Everything going to work out! We'll be back!" he said to his girlfriend.

Once Lion-O said that allowing him, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro to stop the rest of the Leechers to chase after them, it was payback time for Cheetara to be getting her revenge this time.

"Good luck, Britney!" she said to her friend. "Remember what you told me, it's hard to let the past go from what we're afraid of, but we try it anyways to know that we have to be brave and move on! I'll take care of this while you do the rest! Save that Tago."

Once the four left, Britney didn't know if she could do it by herself. Besides Snarf rubbing his body on her arm to be patted, she had to try for Leanora to say the same thing while seeing the other four were holding up well against the Leechers.

"Come on, Britney, you heard the others. They can deal with those losers! We got work to do by helping out the Tago!"

Walking up to the Tago slowly to try to be brave, it looks at her to see that it was no threat to it or to the others for WilyKit and WilyKat to get to work by using something to pull their skills to use by freeing the giant spider.

"Let's do this, WilyKit." He says something Britney while moving around. "Britney! We got this! You just need to calm the Tago with your words!"

Afraid to do it, the two kittens know that she can handle it.

"It'll be alright." Said WilyKit. "We know that you got what it takes to loving nature to face with your fears! Do it!"

With them getting to work to get a big strong branch to use to pull the pillar off the Tago, Snarf stays close to Britney's side to keep the Tago calm.

"Let's go, princess." Said Leanora. "You're up."

Britney gives it a shot to have a good talk with the Tago while WilyKit and WilyKat use the log to pull the pillar off it by pushing down if they could do it, or trying to. She tries to say something to the creature for her ring to reaction when it gets touch by the forehead. For Snarf was surprise to be seeing this all happen.

"(Okay, Britney, you can do this. It's friendly. Just go talk to it…to a spider…)" she speaks up. "Ah…hello, Spider Tago Thing. Are you feeling well? My name is Britney Storms, a friend and member of the Thundercats. This is Snarf here, Leanora is within me, and the other two are Kit and Kat and we're here to save you. The other that you saw and are stopping those mean Leechers to be saving you, we're the Thundercats. Cheetara hates those things, there's Panthro, Tygra, and Lion-O is the leader and king…and he's my first boyfriend that I ever have…"

The Tago seems to have a liking to Britney to make a noise for her to shake a little for Leanora to laugh at, as Snarf tries to be brave.

"No need to get jumpy, Britney, keep going. It shows that it likes you know. Touch its head."

Britney does so to feel out the Tago's pain from the past flashbacks to see from her ring to show and Leanora. Showing that Mumm-Ra and his army burn the forest where all the other Tagos lived in to burn to death but this one to escape, feeling sad and alone to try finding its kind again to mate before the breeding of them dies out, Britney and Leanora see that now. It was a good creature who just wanted a friend to protect anything else from any danger. For they eat only flies, berries, and greens. No other living creature, but they can fight very well in battle.

"What the?" surprised Britney. "Oh, no…your family were killed by Mumm-Ra's doing, weren't they? I'm so sorry. You eat some things like garden snakes do, you're like other beings to care and befriend with. You were trying to protect us and…wait!" she sees some hove prints on the ground. "Leanora."

"Yep, no doubt that they've been around here. They're still alive for this thing led them to safety." She said. "I think that's what this Tago here is trying to tell us."

WilyKit and WilyKat were almost there to freeing the Tago.

"Push, WilyKat!" said WilyKit.

"You too, WilyKit!" same to the brother.

With the Tago on their side, Britney could understand what it was saying to her.

"So, you were the one who protected Athena's other family around here, right?" it nodded a little to Britney. "Trying to find them a home as your new friends like you've done with your other kind. (I'm starting to get it now…) Sorry that I feared you and such…I guess not all spiders like you on Third Earth aren't so bad, back in my dimension of my Earth are. I hope we can be friends you and I once we get you out of here first."

The Tago seems like it wants to while reaching its leg out to her to touching her face, Britney allowed it to feel all right to her.

"I think she likes you now, Britney." Said Leanora.

"Wait, it's a girl?" surprised Britney.

"And yeah, it's a girl Tago. Last of its kind of sad to say, though I bet there are a lot more for one male who want to mate with her."

I guess the bigger spiders are always the female types for the smaller ones were the males. From there, Britney lends the Tago creature a hand to use her strength to aid WilyKit and WilyKat lift the pillar up right away. Seems like that Britney made a bug friend to help since they were saving their lives from the Leechers to fight against for them and the unicorns to protect.

"Kit. Kat. Keep pushing." She turns to the Tago next. "We'll save you! So, hold still, okay? Just a bit more…!"

Snarf cheers them on for Britney to stand by the Tago's side, allowing her, WilyKit, and WilyKat to get it life up finally to help the creature move away in time.

"Go! Get out of here! Move!" both WilyKit and WilyKat said in a hurry.

"Hurry up!"

You heard Leanora just now! Snarf runs to the other direction for the Tago to follow him in time for the other three to finally let go of the pillar to crumble in to dust after that for being so old. They did it! Britney goes up to hug the Tago for doing a good job today both did as a team. For Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat to cheer with joy on what they did with their skills.

"We did it! We saved you, Tago!" Britney then thought about something. "Hmm…calling you that would sound rude, wouldn't it? Maybe I should give you a name. Like from the book I read once Charlotte's Web…That's it! Charlotte, it is!"

Looks like Charlotte likes her new name to be moving her other two legs with joy. She made other new friends now, for one problem being taken care of…it was time to help the other four must deal with the rest of the Leechers.

"Ah, Britney, good name and all, but…the other Thundercats are still fighting! Remember?" Leanora tells her partner that.

"Oh, right!" Charlotte offers her a ride on her back. "Really? Thank you." Britney gets on top. "Okay, you guys! Come on! The others need us! Let's get those Leechers!"

And they do so for the other three to run on foot as Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra, and Panthro manage to kill some of the Leechers so far, more were coming out of nowhere. Too much to stop, that's when WilyKit's flute playing to make them calm and stop fighting with their meals. It was working…for WilyKat to throw hard rock-like pillars at them along with Snarf too. Being stunned, Britney gives the others a hand.

"Britney! You did it!" Lion-O was happy.

The others couldn't believe on what they were seeing right now.

"Britney's riding on a Tago!" said Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro.

"Okay, Charlotte! I got this and then you let them have it for the finishing blow!" Britney attacks first at the Leechers. "Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

One glare of light to weaken the rest allowed Cheetara to speed with a whack staff of hers, Tygra's shooting while being invisible, and Panthro with his strength and nun-chucks to use…allowing Charlotte to use her webs to tie the rest up for their bodies to harden from the webs ruining their slimy bodies. Nice one!

"Good to go, Lion-O, Charolette here's our new friend on the team." Leanora said. "Time to finish the job. Both you and Britney! Do it!"

Lion-O and Britney get together to use one finally combine attack together as a couple and as a team too.

"Do it, Lion-O! Tiger Slash!"

Britney runs up to all of them in fast paste to slashing them all at a time, leaving Lion-O to use the Sword of Omens to finish the job.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

"So long!" said Britney.

From cat cutting to fire blasting from the sword, both Lion-O and Britney brought down all the Lecher to be no more but dried up sand when the harden webs cracked open. They've done it! With them hugging now for Lion-O to embrace Britney in his arms for her to like it even more for this thing call love.

"Britney, you were wonderful today." He said to her.

"Lion-O. It's because of you helping me get through it all."

Oh, boy. Tygra was seeing this going on right now…As Charolette bows to her news friends, she leads them to the unicorns' new home and hideout, underneath the ruins 'where Snarf fell into the hole', it was a hidden tunnel to have a hidden village in it to have a pathway of another forest part of food, drinks, and everything peaceful that Mumm-Ra didn't get to yet.

"We did it!" WilyKat was happy. "We stopped all of the Leechers!"

Cheetara was now at peace thanks for her doing the best even more.

"That we did…"

"Also, we made a new friend on the team, Charolette the Tago Spider!" said WilyKit to be hugging her.

A new team mate to tag along with on foot and if needed for Charolette.

"Leanora and I talk to her to come with us to find her a male Tago, and in return to guiding as much as possible to our destination."

"What she said!" said Leanora. "I think this Tago's kind of cool."

Guess the others were alright with that, but with one thing on Panthro's mind to say this part to the others on a rule of his…

"Tagging along is fine, but she won't be getting into my precious tank!"

"I'll let her know that, Panthro, it'll be fine." Britney tells her friend and she was calm about it. "(Well, I guess this spider and me will be getting along just fine. So strange, but I kind of like it.)"

I guess that'll be fine on Charlotte's end there, she likes to travel on foot 'or eight of her feet anyways'. Hours pass for Athena and her other heard meet up with the rest for WilyKit and WilyKat to spot them to be passing by in time and told them what happened today, and for that the leader was thankful to live in their new home while preparing for the upcoming fight later.

"I'm amazed, Thundercats." Said Athena. "Not only did you stop the rest of the Leechers, befriended a Tago, and found my other family who ran off, you also found us a new home. Thanks to Charolette, we can start a new life again. I can't thank you enough again."

Britney and Cheetara show their graduate to their new unicorn friend of theirs.

"It was nothing, Athena, we do well as a team." Said Britney.

"And with me stopping the Leechers before bringing harm to your family or Charolette did feel wonderful." Cheetara said. "My revenge has finally been completed and to move on as a true Cleric."

Of course, Leanora had to but in again to making fun of Britney now since everything was back to normal again.

"And Britney also face with her fears today from spiders…"

"So far, Leanora, yes." She said to her partner.

From there, Athena sees that her people will love their new home now. Before the Thundercats and Charolette could head on out, the leader promises to tell them about their next destination that they needed to go to next.

"Well, lots of stuff happened today, didn't it?" Athena tells the others. "Anyways, a deal's a deal. For you heroes to find one of the three stones, you must travel further from the forest to come across a shrine of a group with peaceful times, but hard time to remember things, you'll like them. Just keep passing through the river side of the Turtle Village, and you'll know on what to do next. I should know these things, my horn shows and tells all." Athena's horn was glowing again to point to the right path as Britney's ring to do the same thing too.

"Thank you again, and I hope we'll meet in battle soon." Said Lion-O.

"That we will, my king. We will practice in our new home to settle in until we come to your aid. Goodbye, Thundercats."

Well, Athena will be seen with her family 'who are safe and sound' later to saving the rest as soon as they can. Just not now 'due to Mumm-Ra's strong army that he has so far on his side'. As Lion-O and Britney, with Leanora ride on Charolette to feel nice like riding a big camel, for Panthro drives in the ThunderTank with Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to be taking a break after today. No kidding! As was well for Cheetara to be happy about, but for Tygra to like her and Britney, hard to choose from one of the two girls here. While Lion-O and Britney enjoy their time together to be riding on a friend they made and saved during their journey.

"Talk about a long day…" Britney said to be sighing. "I befriended one spider to not be afraid of, was small, to be inside of a frog's body to save my friends, helped Cheetara fight back, same with a group of the unicorn heard to join us in battle, and stopped a lot of those ugly Leechers too. I think I might fear them now."

"I'll take them over a frog and this Tago thing anytime." Lion-O laughs about it. "What you did today, Britney, it was amazing."

From facing her fears was something else for Lion-O to stay by Britney's side.

"Well, you were the one who helped me through with anything, Lion-O, really…" she holds hands with him. "It's nice to know that being here and visiting my Earth will be so much to bring peace to all life. I do love it, even if the spiders back in my world are still creepy."

Lion-O holds Britney next to have a great time for them to be a couple 'little at a time' to enjoy themselves.

"Sometimes it's good to be scared to facing some in the end, worth it. I'll always be there for you, Britney." Lion-O said to her. "Well, we got a long travel to do. And before we stop to rest for tonight, can you tell me where you got the name Charolette from?"

She be more than happy to tell Lion-O all about it.

"I would love to, Lion-O. Hey, Charolette, this a good story too. Please listen on why I wanted to call you that."

She hears Britney loud and clear on that to be all ears while still walking and following the Thunder Tank.

"Here we go again…I think." Leanora said.

"Well, you see, it's from a book call Charlotte's Web…"

As Britney tells Lion-O all about her childhood memories of a book she use to read when she was little 'while Leanora and Charolette listen in', where the heroes will go to next from the woods and to some shrine that Athena mentioned to them, little by little they will beat Mumm-Ra to have a good army of their own. And what about Tygra? Well, something tells me that he was starting to like Britney to get upset seeing her and Lion-O together, will Cheetara tell him about her feelings towards him though? Hopefully. Also for the big holes being made, the hidden tunnel was one thing to be lucky, but the rest…something was making it all happen to not look or seem too friendly to be popping out and roaring too. If they're not the Lechers no more, then what are they?


	16. The Deadly Diabolos

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 16 - The Deadly Diabolos

Traveling afar from the swamp, ruins, forest, and deeper within the woods…As the Thundercats must get through the Village of Turtles to find another area of a shrine if they keep on following the path; for the ThunderTank and Charolette kept on going as Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf stayed close to get where they needed to go by finding the three stones somewhere before Mumm-Ra finds them first. Oh! And let's not forget about getting the other nine coins from the Seven Deadly Kins to be stopped and found. Hard enough to be traveling around, they enter in a small village…it looked all quiet and empty meaning that it was like a ghost town for the others to have a look around the place. Could it be from the mysterious big holes being made from whoever was causing all the mess?

"Talk about being in a ghost town…" Leanora says something first. "Britney, I got a really bad feeling about all of this."

"I know. I feel something…Well, something's not right about this village."

Britney feels something out alright like Leanora does and for Charolette to get where they're getting to have her hair stand up high. Or Snarf being scared to stay close to the others always, besides seeing their way to getting to somewhere they needed to be to finding the first stone, the gate was locked to make them not to go anywhere.

"This must be the place Athena was talking about that we needed to go through." Cheetara points out.

For Panthro and Tygra go over there to remove the gates to open, but they couldn't do anything about it. It was like it was stuck somehow without a lock or key.

"Weird…It won't open up." Panthro tries opening the gate. "It feels like it's stuck!"

It was hard for even the strong beings to pull it open, or for Tygra to be shooting to whipping the gates to force open it.

"For a normal handmade gate made of wood, it sure is tough to open."

For WilyKit and WilyKat couldn't lock pick it open on their ends at all.

"I got nothing."

"We did try."

So, there must be another way to get the gate to open, talk to the person of the village to that for them. For both Lion-O and Britney knew right away that part needs to be the only way to get through the shrine to find the first stone.

"I think our only way to get this strong gate to open is to ask one of the villagers to open it for us, we need to keep on going." Said Lion-O. "Let's start searching around until we find someone or anyone who lives here."

As the nine do that on each of their ends to see what they can find anyone who was home in the village to get through the gate. Searching around from the garden fields, the lake, the homes looking empty, the barn, and so on to see nothing but left-over things all over the grounds. As Britney comes across from her ring's reactions on some funny stones to be sitting there, she felt a pulse to be some life inside of the two. What were they? Knocking on them both for it to move, there were no ordinary stones.

"(Could it be…?)" she calls up her friends. "Lion-O! You guys! I think I found a couple of living beings here!"

Going over there to see for Snarf to use his claw to move the strange stones to flip over, it moves to making him jump.

"Those stones are living being?" Tygra was lost. "Kind of lame if you ask me…Huh?!"

Just then one pops out to appear to be an Native American type of living turtle-like creature to come out of its shell in front of the heroes. Britney and Leanora were right.

"Good call, Britney, not bad."

And the second appears to be an old one too, for the smaller ones show up next being all little turtle-like kids to come out of hiding. Seems you be a type of Native American type of turtles on Third Earth to have one leader male turtle, lots of others, with one being their leader and elderly chief, and other boys and girls who were children to look scared and alone with no mothers to be around.

"The stones are alive!" surprise both WilyKit and WilyKat.

"No, no." Britney corrects the two kittens. "These are turtles. (I knew that I felt something out from those odd-looking shells.)"

For the little ones to hide in the corner to look at the new strangers standing before them, the elder walks up to the Thundercats himself very slowly. While Charolette watches from outside of the shelters to see the rest for herself 'since she was too big to get inside of that area'.

"Father." The son of the turtle village stops him. "Don't go near them! We don't-!"

But all that the elderly does to smile and says to his son was this…

"Now, now, my son, they're trust worthy." He said. "Remember the Water Spirits showed us from earlier? It showed a symbol of a cat from Thundera royalty and their kindness. This is them. Their kindness can save this village yet from the evil who's been terrorizing our home for centuries of the curse of evil to now be reborn again. Trust me on this one, the Water Spirits never lie to me."

"But father…"

"It'll be fine. Just watch and listen." He said. "Let me do all the talking." For the elder turtle goes up to the other heroes for them to see him trusting them already just by looking and sensing some good with them all, as the son was confused right now.

And the children slowly came out of hiding to see the rest of the new strangers to be coming around in their village to be sign.

"Come on you guys, say something already!" Leanora said. "So boring to be all but quiet in this place!"

The elder turtle stands tall and smiles at them.

"Hello, heroes of ours. I felt that you'll come as the Water Spirit predicted to us. I am Chief, leader of my village of Turtulifa home of the waters. For this is my only son Jodo. Along with the young ones are my grandchildren, cousins, nephews, nieces, my other two of my other young sons in the family, and my youngest brother. Welcome to our village…for some of the parts that are left here…so sorry."

It does look like a total mess outside of it with big hold and some damages left out. What a mess! Seems that the turtles trust them for Lion-O to introduce himself to the Chief along with Britney after him, so a few at a time for them speak up. From the Chief's brother, three sons with one helping, and the other children to be the only ones in their homeland from the looks of it.

"Thank you, Chief, I'm Lion-O. Lord and leader of the Thundercats."

Britney bows down to introduce herself next for Tygra didn't like on what he hears about her and Lion-O were a couple now…

"I'm Lion-O's…well…first girlfriend and holder of the Ring of Shoran, Britney Storms." She said. "Along with the spirit who's healing up name Leanora, the Fearsome Beast and one of the four of the Legend Warrior. With our friends and knights of the team here, they are Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette the Tago Spider. She's really nice."

Leanora tries saying something too.

"What up, Turtles?" said Leanora. "These living creatures are spiritual believers of the waters for as long as Third Earth was involving for centuries to try to be peaceful and wise ones to keep their homes safe for a long time as well as being enemies to Mumm-Ra and those who work for him; calling them evil to tell which of the living creatures were good or bad for the waters say on who to keep hold for the gate they use a spirit-like spell for no one goes in or out but only the chief leader may remove it if they know who's kind to their people."

That says a lot for the others to understand a little for Britney to make sure what that part meant.

"Meaning…?" she asks Leanora.

"In other words, you must do something good for those Turtles to trust in you even more, you do this for me and I do this for you in return kind of way? That's what I mean there." Leanora was right for the others to look at the turtle to look like that they needed some help.

As the little ones go up to Snarf to pat him gently 'for them to like creatures to make peace with' and WilyKit and WilyKat to keep them company with their skills during the confrontation to be going on.

"So, the legends of Leanora herself who's imprison with the aid of a human here, please to meet with you." The Chief shakes hands with Britney.

"Same here, sir." She said back. "Could we ask you a small favor if you wouldn't mind?"

Lion-O tells Chief about it nicely for Jodo to tell them something just in case.

"If asking our chief of this village a question, please be very nice to him. He's very old for his age…Won't have long to make his last moments count every day…"

What did Jodo mean by that? Hmm…either way, Lion-O and the others keep that part in mind.

"I understand, Jodo." He talks to the chief next. "Chief sir, the gate is hard to open. Could you open it for us please? We need to-!"

"Get to the other side to find one of the three stones to stop the curse monster Mumm-Ra? Yes, I see. I was right. The Water Spirits were right once again from my predictions." He said. "Yes, I understand. However, my son and I here are the only ones who can open the gate for you using this special staff made of the same wood of their designs, the spirit of the forest speaks well. We will make a path for you to get back and forth at any time, but only if you heroes will do something for us in return."

Leanora was right about that part, there was a catch. Jodo and his other two brothers do have that special type of skill. For the others were pleased to have the same gift like their father and Jodo was too shy to admit it.

"It's nothing really…" he sees his father coughing up badly again. "Ah! Father!"

"Fine, fine, I'm all right, son. Like this will put me down at a time like this. I'm all right, my people. We must be strong."

They try to for his sake at least…Seems that Britney an Leanora know that something was up with this elderly chief.

"(Is he okay?)" question Britney.

"Excuse me, if I may ask, Chief sir?" ask Lion-O. "What do you want us to do in return to go through on our journey and come back whenever we want? If you don't us asking you that…"

And for the Chief begins to tell them everything by pointing out to back outside of the scene of their village half destroyed cause by something popping out of the holes all over. Seeing that again in full views to make all the other villagers scared to be duck and covering near their shells, the elderly tells them what they were dealing with from the drawing that his great ancestors made of their greatest enemies 'besides Mumm-Ra'.

"Don't worry, ask and I shall tell the kind ones everything. From those holes done by or greatest enemy to the cursed for it was all caused by the evil Mumm-Ra centuries ago. From my father, my grandfather, my great grandfather, and so on to stop one little creature to eat our women to take within their body to harvest their eggs for a long winter meal, they are known as…Diabolos."

Diabolos, huh? Sounded scary…For Britney and Leanora too fear the worse for the others heated the names to be hearing a lot everything time its brought up.

"Diabolos?" Panthro was lost. "What are those?"

"What do they have to do with Mumm-Ra?" ask Cheetara.

The Chief had more to say since Leanora already knows about it…

"Diabolos…only the most fearful creatures in our village on Third Earth. They say that when more life was made here, for there were royalty of cats from Thundera who've sealed away Mumm-Ra, only for him to break free today to cause chaos again; but before that he did something to cast a curse within the lands from one group of worm types for that being the Diabolos themselves for they were once normal earth worms to morph into the rare endanger species being sand worms. Giant beasts who can bury underground in fast pasting to track their prey above them to hear and smell well to swallowing them whole until they're disgusted to death. And that's what they've been doing to our village as you can see around you. They've taken our women within their mouths for they make eggs for them to feast them as their slaves within their underground homes to eat them for all year for them to make more by force while working for some shelter and meals with water. They are hard to beat them…kill some and kill some of my male people for them to fight back but with no luck, they are driven by hatred for Mumm-Ra who's now free made his evil magic on them to be very powerful than ever. Twice the size for their queen to have an army of males to hurt many lives for us to fight for years to hurt, kill, and use our women…horrible! Without any women or my only niece can't be rescue, they will die or be eaten from more the egg making! I need her and my other female people back for the children need their mothers, and some of them male people of mine. They miss their wives to their girlfriends as well, two of my sons misses them so much. We ask of you, heroes of kindness the Thundercats, will you please help us beat those monsters and save our women? Please? I'm not only asking all of you for help, we're begging you…just something we wish to see before my time's done."

Sounded and looked serious too for Leanora to believe in the Chief's words.

"What he said, he needs help." She said. "(I never thought the Diabolos will ever rise again to cause more trouble again…! Curse you, Mumm-Ra!)"

Seeing that the children miss their mothers, the males with the ones they love, and the village want to live in peace for the war to finally come to an end one way or another – Lion-O and Britney knew that helping them out to getting to the other side of the woods to continue with their journey was the only answer they could do for the nice turtles. For the Chief looking and feeling ill, they couldn't of course say no to the old turtle who loves his people and the life than the evil to be stopped.

"What do you think, Britney?"

"It's so sad…and I feel something from their leader too." She said to her boyfriend.

"Really?" Lion-O looked at the Chief to be breathing heavy. "Now that you mentioned it, he does look like a mess. Poor guy…our people and now theirs all done by Mumm-Ra's doing to bring something evil and fossilizes back from the dead again? That monster…!"

Britney understands how much Lion-O feels right now to wrap her arms around his.

"I know, it is sad and wrong from that…! Lion-O, I get it. But still, he and his people are willing to let us through if we do this for them. I feel like we should. We will stop Mumm-Ra when the time's right when we have what we need to get."

For Lion-O to agree with Britney on that part and Leanora to rush the two to decide right away…

"Anytime now, Romeo and Juliet!" Leanora was playing around.

"We'll do it." Said Lion-O. "You helping us out is more than enough to do you all a favor. This war has gone on long enough to finally put an end to all of this. We all lost everything in Thundera, but not to anyone else ever again."

With Lion-O saying that first, Britney and Leanora were in as well.

"If Lion-O's dong it, then I am too!" she said. "(I can do this even if I'm scared…! I got my friends by my side.)"

"Same here." Said Leanora.

And from there, Jodo was surprised like his brothers, their uncle, and Chief to be happy about all of this, so were all the children to be cheering with joy for their new fans and heroes have come to their rescue. For Snarf to watch over his friends with Charolette the same thing to try helping too; so were Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat to join in for there were the Thundercats after all to have other animals in their army along the journey and helping one another as well.

"My little brother still needs some back up even if he's our king and leader."

"I too wish to aid to those in need in the name of the Clerics like myself."

"I'm still general of the Thundercats here."

"WilyKit to the rescue!"

"And her brother WilyKat too!"

And with that everything's all taken care of for the Thundercats to come to the turtles' rescue.

"We don't know what to say…" Jodo was left speechless. "I guess you were right, Father. The hope of stopping the Diabolos is in their hands now. Please save our women too!"

For them to get going right away and for Charolette to stay put with everyone else to protect them, same with Snarf too just in case he won't get hurt during the battle…

"Charolette, please stay here with Snarf and the villagers in case those Diabolos try to attack." She said.

The Tago understood to do just that to keep the children happy, same with Snarf for he was a kind-hearted creature to hope that Lion-O, Britney, and the others will come back alive. As Leanora says this to Britney to keep her eyes open to their enemy once they get to the open fields always, this will be dangerous for them to handle.

"Just stay alive, okay Britney? I only heard rumors to see some back then…just never knew they would come back to life, so it'll be my first time seeing one up close. But seriously, watch it." She said to her partner. "They're not to be mess with. They're ten times deadlier than the Leechers were."

"Thanks, Leanora, I'll remember that. (For them, we'll get it done.)"

The Chief tries to be strong to bow to them all to say this…

"Thank you all…" said the elderly turtle. "Now to where the Diabolos are to find them in their hideout, outside of the cliff depths of our village. (Water Spirits, please guide these heroes of kindness to stop one of the wicked ones once and for all.)"

A rescue mission for the Thundercats headed on out while Charolette and Snarf stayed with the villagers to protect – Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat journey through the location of the bottom cliff side from outside of the village to save the female turtles. As the Chief tells them where it was located at the find it just in time. From going down the hill, seeing a type of rocky stairs to get down safely from the cliff, seeing that the place had many other holes from the rocky grounds, and being very empty with lots of creature bones left out this was no doubt the place they needed to be. From Britney's ring to be glowing up, it could only mean trouble for her and Leanora to sense things out to be nothing more than trouble where they were at.

"Look at this place." WilyKat looks around to moving some rocks. "Is like standing on a desert wasteland."

WilyKit was a little nervous to be standing around.

"What if those things pop out of nowhere? Those Diabolos?" she asked. "Freaky…"

"Then we just must be careful, sis."

Or so WilyKat was saying to his sister to be strong.

"Easier said than done you know, WilyKat."

Having a look around the place for Britney to have a bad feeling for Leanora to say so herself.

"Britney, wait. Don't wonder off alone. Both you and Lion-O use your skills to have a look around." She said. "You know, use the ring and sword to see where the girls are at first before doing anything else. That goes for all of you guys too! Don't leave the group."

And they do stay together from going anywhere else alone.

"Leanora's right, Lion-O. We should use our skills to have a look around. I'll see what the Ring of Shoran can pick up." Britney points her hand out. "(Please ring, show me where the missing female turtles of the Turtulifa village.)"

"Got it and I'll use my sword to see through the solid grounds." Lion-O does so with his weapon. "Sword of Omens! Give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

The rings were blinding really fact to point out for all the female turtles were underground to be working or laying more eggs by force to feed the queen of the Diabolos, and Lion-O sees that as well through the Sight Beyond Sight. The targets were found and the home of the giant sand worms too.

"Looks like they're alive and well to be underground with those ugly worms. Well done, you two." Said Leanora.

"That only leaves us to find the Diabolos to defeat." Lion-O said to be ready. "Britney, stay close to me."

She will for sure on her end.

"Okay, Lion-O."

"Everyone else, don't wonder off too far. We need to work together to stop these things."

So, it was time to spread out and search, just not too far for Tygra wanted some action to get through the task than waiting around.

"Whatever you say, your majesty and brother of mine." He said.

"Come on, Tygra, we'll go together." Said Cheetara. "Time to get to work."

He didn't mind that with Cheetara, but only to see that Britney was with Lion-O for Panthro was ready on his end along with WilyKit and WilyKat watching their backs from any danger that might pop out.

"I never thought I would be able to see something that once dead to come back to life." He said to himself. "Mumm-Ra's one twisted freak, and I still don't get why Grune would work for the likes of that madman in the first place." Panthro than calls out to the two kittens. "WilyKit. WilyKat. Let's get to work and save the villagers."

"Right! We're on it!" the two said together.

"Good to know."

Looking around the place was a bit hard to be in a deserted area for one Diabolo smelled something within the hole above it knowing that more prey has come for them to eat, the Thundercats! With WilyKit tries using her flute to look around and pass the time to felt something behind her with her back on some type of soft wall, it wasn't from the cliff side of the rocks for WilyKat to check on his sister.

"You find anything?" he asked.

"I'm trying to, but not yet." Said WilyKit. "Have you-?"

She stops for her brother sees it too from behind while others found more egg shells, more bones all over, lots of holes, and such to feel something goopy on the floor to still feel warm for Britney and Lion-O were getting close to the real enemies besides helping the female turtles next. Seeing a hole that was the right size from the sand worms, they know that they must be around still. For Leanora to announce that part.

"Bingo!"

"Lion-O, I think we found something." Britney tells her boyfriend. "That has to be the same size holes of those things from here like back at the village too. See?"

She was right for him to say so himself even for Tygra to fall into one for Cheetara and Panthro to laugh and to help him back, the next thing to do was for Lion-O to tell the others on the next planning of the rescue mission and stopping the Diabolos somehow.

"You're right, Britney, well done." He was pleased. "You guys, we found something. Those things are around here. We just need to draw them out and then getting the other turtles out from those-!"

"Diabolos!" WilyKit and WilyKat cry out in fear of seeing one right now.

No good! One was there now to go after the two kittens for it was big, tall, They were loud when making its battle cries, with sharp teeth, with a big nose, with no eyes and such. Reminds you of the Tremors movie here, don't they? Well, these are something with that mix in the Sandworms from Beetlejuice almost. As the others see it too and decide to attack now.

"It's here!" Cheetara said.

At least WilyKit and WilyKat jumped from the powerful hit from the Diabolo's tail to almost crushing down on them and missed.

"Lion-O, what do we do now?" Britney ask while being scared.

"There's one out. We should attack it quickly as a team before more of them shows up." He gave an order. "Everyone, follow my lead!"

But before that, the ground started to shake-like crazy to have more holes being made again. For one Diabolos wasn't the only one showing out of nowhere…

"Ah, Lion-O, look!" Tygra pointed out.

More Diabolos were popping out to surround the others to try eating them alive. Not good! Before Lion-O and the others could attack them, Leanora stops them in time to sound very worried and serious. Even with their team work to be fighting, it still won't be enough to stop the Diabolos and live to tell about it. For Leanora needed to warn them right away to feel out the danger that they were facing against.

"Don't attack them! They're too powerful!" she was being serious in her tone of voice.

"Leanora…? Ah!" Britney panics.

Seeing more of the Diabolos popping out all over the solid ground to surround their prey with every shake made them fall and were strong to stop for each of them to push them back down with their heavy bodies. These things were too dangerous as Leanora tells the Thundercats to escape on foot right away before they get eaten like the odd rat-like creature was at for one eats it whole, and they were next on their meals.

"Runaway now!" Take the warrior cat's words to make a run for it!

And they do just that. For the Diabolos try attacking the heroes with everything they had to keep their lair covered to try eating them. For Lion-O grabs hold of Britney's hand to not stop for anything, Tygra tries to shoot them to move away from the shots in time of knowing when Cheetara will out run them from one end to another to almost binding her to escape in time; Panthro pushes one of their heavy bodies off him from being crush into a pancake to almost suffocating, and for both WilyKit and WilyKat to throw some rocks to have no effect on them to feel nothing and kept on running like crazy to climb up stop.

"Climb, WilyKat! Climb!" said WilyKit.

"Don't you think I'm trying to?!" he said to getting up in time.

Climbing up just in time only for the Diabolos couldn't climb up but to headbutt the walls many times as they could to be hard as a rock. Only for Lion-O and Britney to have a chance to climb up top 'only for both Britney and Leanora to discover something from the creatures when they were off ground'.

"You okay, Britney?" Lion-O checks on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Leanora, you saved us in time."

That she did for some of her words were very serious when it comes to staying alive.

"I could say I told you all so, but whatever. You did listen to me." She said. "So, you're welcome."

Lion-O had to tell the other three to get on up and off the ground right away.

"Tygra! Cheetara! Panthro! Climb up! Hurry!" said the leader.

Panthro had no trouble to do so. As Tygra takes Cheetara's hand to get up top together for the Diabolos reacted to attacking them and misses to stop and then they were calm after that chase. Just like that, huh?

"Is everyone up?" asked Panthro.

"We are!" WilyKit and WilyKat waved.

"Same here." Tygra said to be freaking out. "Too close…!"

"And we almost died. Those things were too fast and powerful for any of us to handle!" said Cheetara. "Is like their hearing is too good!"

With the others staying where they were up top and not going back done alone yet, to see what was up with the Diabolos' behavior. Just then, Britney thought about something.

"Wait! I got it!"

"What do you get, Britney?" ask Lion-O.

Leanora listens in 'while acting like she didn't care' to know only little of the fossilizes creatures being brought back to life by Mumm-Ra's doing…

"Oh, do tell us, Sherlock."

Britney walks around and above from the Diabolos to try stomping her feet a lot loud to hear nothing. Only by throwing a rock down where they were, made them go crazy to crush it to bits with their tails. From hearing and then smelling things, without seeing anything. Just like from the Tremors movie, Britney figures it all out.

"Leanora, you know a little about these beasts, correct?" Britney asks her partner.

"Ah yeah, what of it?" she asks back.

"Look carefully at them. They hear good and smell good, but with one catch if we're not near them on the land they're on…They're also blind."

Britney was right for the others to see that now to smell the eggs from the female turtles to follow the scent back to their lair to know what's there in front of them. Good at hearing and smelling, just bad at seeing things if they're standing on solid ground where they were on. Even Leanora was surprised to not notice that part until now, but it does make sense to go after the turtles in the first place to hear and smell them well to be the weakest ones of the animal species.

"Incredible, Britney, you're right!" Lion-O tries keeping his voice down. "I hope that didn't get their attention."

"It's fine, Lion-O." she said while looking down. "They only hear us if we're in their territory from the looks of it. It took a while to get it myself, but it makes sense since their hearing is way too powerful to predict movement on ground. I saw this in a movie once, it's just like that to be in real life here with more details. From the female turtles making eggs to hear and smell them in their territory underground to know their way around the place, just not to those who can outsmart them to be quiet or staying on top of something."

"Then we can attack them from above?" thought of Tygra.

It would work, but it could make them fall into their holes to kill the female villagers.

"No, don't! Even if we could, it would hurt those women down there from their massive size! Remember?" Leanora corrects Tygra to stop. "Britney's right, we need to find another way through their dome to take them out while rescuing the girls. (For once while still being afraid, Britney's on to something back in her world. Not bad…)"

Looks like their only options were to find another pathway from the cliffs side of the mountains to get their way inside of the Diabolo's lair. Like they had any other choice.

"Guess our only way in without getting too many of those beasts to try to eat us…" Panthro thought about it first to see an entrance.

The others see it with him leaving Lion-O to know what they needed to do.

"And that's by going in another way through carefully without drawing too much attention..." Lion-O finishes the rest for the general. "Good eye, Panthro. Everyone, let's head on inside. But remain quiet from the Diabolos unless they come to attack us first. Let's move out." He holds Britney's hand. "Whatever happens next, Britney, don't let go of my hand. We can't lose each other from those things."

"I understand. (Anything to save the women, we have to stop these things before anyone else gets hurts, eaten, or worse…killed.)"

And down they all go within the lair of the Diabolos…oh, boy. Each of the seven 'with Leanora to sense things out' walk down the steps of the inside caves of the cliff part of the mountain. Moving down quietly and slowly for all of them to get to the right area for lots of Diabolos were moving all over the place. With WilyKat hitting his foot to almost making a sound 'for WilyKit to cover her brother's mouth in time', the sand worms didn't hear anything to continue crawling around from underground and the rest still on surface to be searching by hearing or smelling their prey. So far – Lion-O, Britney 'with Leanora', Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat are very lucky to keep it up by sneaking around the place next. Also, while underground where the Diabolos were in, they needed to keep their voices down now.

"Look at this place…" Panthro said to be speechless.

"It's huge." Same with Cheetara. "How awful of these creatures to be hurting so many lives. It barbaric."

"More like a nightmare since we're in one…!" Tygra lowers in his voice in time. "Where to now, little brother? We're waiting…"

"We don't want to become sand worm food to them, right?" Leanora was fooling around. "But seriously, we can't stay in this spot for long with those things moving all over the place, move in to the turtles slowly, Lion-O, you should see them somewhere in these caves."

Lion-O does see the female turtles placing their useless eggs for the Diabolos for their queen's next for them to be heavily guarded from her many soldiers to look upset and sad. They just needed to find a way to save them all and then stopping the sand worms after that.

"I see them. We need to work things out by getting the women out of here. WilyKit. WilyKat. That's where you two come in by aiding them and getting them all the way out of the caves by climbing up top from the Diabolos to try chasing after all of you. So, you two stay right here."

"We can do that! Leave it to us." WilyKat said.

"We can defend ourselves in case they come to get the ladies." WilyKit was ready for anything.

So, the two Thundercats of the two sibling kittens will do just that, they might have to fight back if they must from anything if the Diabolos follow them.

"Leanora, both you and Britney feel out from the Diabolos to come after us to getting out of danger in time." Said Lion-O. "Everyone else, follow my head to use your skills to fight back without using some of your weapons. But no guns, Tygra, you can still use your whip."

His own little brother doesn't have to tell his older one twice now.

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'm putting it away right now. Happy?"

With Tygra having his whip out, Cheetara with her staff, Panthro with his nun-chucks, Lion-O with his sword, and Brittney with her cat skills and ring to transforming into her half cat form on her end…

"Looks like it's time for us to get to work…" Britney transforms. "I'm Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!" she was good to go. "Looks like we're ready, Lion-O. Kit. Kat. Stay right there until we free the women, okay?"

Both WilyKit and WilyKat will do just that with their own weapons out with no type of guns on any of them to fire off in the caves, so that was good. And with that, the other five move on to the lair of the Diabolos very carefully without making any sound unless they need to fight back to escaping.

"Then let's move on in. Stay close." Said Lion-O.

Leanora does her part to keep her eyes and ears open even n spirit to be useful.

"Ten hut, your majesty."

Here they go, for the five with Leanora 'being their back up' started to sneak and walking around the Diabolos lair from inside without making any sounds for them to hear them out and the other ones still being up stopping to hear their prey out. From top to bottom to be still be a dangerous rescue mission. From Cheetara and Tygra using their weapons to hit some rocks to distract the Diabolos with to move somewhere else, leaving Britney to see the female turtles were all gather together for Panthro to break down their cells for them next.

"Are you girls all right?" Britney checks on them one at a time. "Good, you're all tired. No innocent children are in these eggs. Thank goodness. Don't worry, the chief of your village asked us to come to rescue you all. Your lovers and your children all miss you so much and the niece of the chief."

With one hearing the good news to sound both surprise and was smiling a little for their heroes have come for them, Lion-O uses his sword to cut the chains from their hands and legs to setting them free to no longer be working for the Diabolos or make more eggs for them to eat for their queen. It ends today.

"You're all free to go." He said. "Now head upstairs quickly, our two friends will guide you out. Go now. Don't worry about us. We'll handle those things if we have to. Hurry."

Making it out for WilyKit and WilyKat to guide them to the top to safety, only for one egg to fell to not make a noise only to crack open. Causing it to release an odd smell from it for one to smell something in their lair. Oh, no…Once one roared for the others to hear from within the caves could only mean that more came out or crawl back down to know that their meals were there.

"(The egg smell…No! This is bad!) Everybody! Brace yourselves!" Leanora cries out. "They know that we're here!"

They see the Diabolos coming in to try attacking them, the Thundercats needed to hold off the sand worms long enough for WilyKit and WilyKat to save the female turtles right away.

"Out of all other things, the smell has got their attention!" Panthro uses his nun-chuck on their heads. "Time, we try holding these things off!"

Cheetara joins them to confuse them from movement at least for Tygra to whip some of them to back down one by one.

"I got your back, Cheetara!" said Tygra while whipping away.

"Thanks, Tygra!" she does her best. "Come and get me, worms!"

For that to be going on and for Britney to help the turtles to get going faster for WilyKit and WilyKat got them all out. As one Diabolos comes charging at them.

"(We miss one!)" Britney panics. "Kit! Kat! Get them out! Run away!"

Using her fast reflexes and claws to be scratching the creature hard to hate the pain and Britney making a loud scratching sound from the rocky walls made a loud echo to hurt its ears for a few seconds. Odd…this gave WilyKit and WilyKat a chance to get all the female turtles out at long last to stay up from the cliffs to run back to their home village, while being back to their family and loves ones.

"Let's get going, ladies, right this way up top." WilyKat guides them out. "You're all free to go. You're not longer slaves to these freaks."

"Just leave the stopping of the Diabolos ugliest to the pros like my brother and me." And WilyKit too. "We'll catch up to the rest of you real soon. Watch your steps."

At least they all got out in time for one Diabolos gets his hearing back to see Britney was left standing to try using his tail to smack her to the rock walls.

"Britney, look out-!" Leanora warns her too late.

Getting hit to trying to run away, for the Diabolo grabs her by the leg using his tongue to be hung and was about to be eaten.

"Ah! Lion-O!"

The other four and the two kittens see the horror.

"That Diabolo has gotten Britney!" WilyKit and WilyKat said out loud.

"Britney!" cried out Lion-O.

Tygra turns invisible to try saving Britney by whipping the sand worm in anger he was in.

"I'll save you, Britney!" he attacks. "Release her now or you'll have to answer to me!"

With more of them to grab hold of Tygra's whip to send him into one of their mouths to be eaten, Cheetara rushes in to his rescue.

"No, Tygra!" Lion-O panics. "What the…? Cheetara!"

With Britney using her claws to hold on to the rocky walls to not be pulled in if she could, Cheetara uses her staff to move fast to weaken the creature's mouth from the inside to keep open and get Tygra out of there in time.

"Tygra! Grab my hand! Hurry!" she said.

Seeing that he has failed to save Britney, he still needs some saving to hold on to Cheetara's hand to be pulled out of there to moving away in time. Only for him to see that Britney was even in greater danger to not be able to save in time but Lion-O will. For Britney was about to be eaten next, Lion-O uses his sword to strike at the Diabolos right away.

"Nice going, Cheetara, you saved my brother! Now I'll save you, Britney!" he releases the Sword of Omens. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

One powerful blast hits one for Britney to fall with more coming at her! For Panthro holds one off to be falling into the pit below them like being stuck in some type of box, Cheetara and Tygra falling into a deeper hole of the place with the other Diabolos, WilyKit and WilyKat jumping out to see that the stairs were now gone, and Britney to use something to back Lion-O up with more of them coming in.

"Close your eyes, Lion-O!" Britney tries using her special attack. "Tiger claw!"

That attack doesn't kill them but it does hurt them enough to fall and some to get crushed to death for some to move away from the rest, allowing Lion-O to catch Britney from falling to her doom in time. A very close call there. For they see the others were deeper down of the place, trapped, and left outside leaving them to try hiding from the other Diabolos in time before more of them came after the others. There were too many of these sand worms to be stopped!

"I saved you just in time." He said. "You all right, Britney?"

"I'm fine, Lion-O." she said to be holding Lion-O to be in his arms. "But wait…the others! (Please be okay!)"

From WilyKat and WilyKit waving from above the entrance up top, they were fine.

"All good! Leave the escape route to my sister and me!"

"We'll come back to get you guys so just stay put!"

Looks like they started to get to work to find some way to get the others out of that hole somehow. Lots of tree, sticks, vines, rocks, and such for both WilyKit and WilyKat were good with handmade work. Good for Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora to know that part to see how the others were doing.

"Oh, I'm so happy…" Britney said. "They're okay. Cheetara! Tygra!"

The two hear them deep within the hole for they landed just fine but the Diabolos for some who fell were killed.

"Lion-O?! Britney?!" Tygra calls out to them. "You two all right up there?!"

"We're fine, Tygra!" Lion-O said back. "Glad to hear your voice too!"

"Same here!" said Cheetara. "We're unable to climb back up even with my speed won't get Tygra and I up top in seconds! We just need to go around!"

Not good that the two were trap underneath to find another way back up on foot, bummer. Just one more member left to find if Panthro was all right too.

"But where's Panthro?" Britney tries calling out to him. "Panthro?! Panthro?!"

"What? I hear you, Britney! I'm under here!" he calls out to them. Yep, Panthro was fine to be in the hole to crawl his way out from the Diabolos to hide from the to be the right size for him to fit for the sand worms who couldn't get in for being too big.

"Nice hiding place." Leanora teases with him.

"Wasn't my idea, though it did save my life…The only down side is from hearing those filthy things to my eardrums so many times. Just help me find my way out already."

Britney seeing her ring to show that Tygra and Cheetara were near the pathways for Panthro can get to them to getting out, while Lion-O and Britney make their way throughout the caves.

"(Guess we can get out of this after all…)" she calls out to her friends. "Cheetara! Tygra! You're near where Panthro is stuck in somewhere! Get to him and then try finding Lion-O and me, okay?!"

Leanora sees what Britney's plan was to try it out.

"Good thinking, Britney, we'll make our way around to take out the queen of the Diabolos. For it's the only way to kill off the evil of Mumm-Ra's curse. I can just smell it as a ghost right now within this nightmare."

Like the queen ant or bee will kill the rest of the soldiers with Britney's ring reacting.

"Leanora's right. Like killing a queen bee or ant will kill her army from that type of power." Said Britney. "I sense out the evil from Mumm-Ra's doing to make these Diabolos creatures much more powerful to bring harm to the poor turtles. Lion-O. Leanora. We have to put an end to all of this."

Britney almost clumsy-like tripping to the floor to see a body skeleton of a turtle lying there for her and Leanora felt something odd about it. Hmm…someone familiar…? Anyways, time to move on out carefully to defend yourselves while WilyKit and WilyKat make their exit to be done.

"Clumsy as ever, Britney, let's get a move on now before more of the Diabolos show up."

With Leanora saying that, the two couple go to their own path to finding the queen.

"Let's get moving. See you down below and be careful!" said Lion-O to keep Britney close to him. "This way, Britney, and try not to trip this time."

"I won't…"

As Tygra and Cheetara try to hear out Panthro within the dig up holes to finding Panthro, he started to crawl around to avoid not to become sand worm food to them.

"Just hurry up, will you guys? I don't want to be crawling around like a mole forever you know. Just be careful you two, Lion-O and Britney. Same goes for you too, Tygra and Cheetara." He hears the Diabolos roaring all over the place again. "Shut up!"

Ha! Can say I blame him on that. For Chief to sense out danger to do something for Charolette and Snarf to help him out while Jodo watches on his brothers and other children back at the village 'to feel that something was wrong with his father'…With WilyKit and WilyKat finishing up as fast as possible and Panthro to crawl his way out of danger for some Diabolos to try popping their heads for him to avoid them carefully to keep on moving; leaving Cheetara and Tygra to see any signs of Panthro to see more Diabolos to be coming at them to grab hold of Cheetara to squeeze her to death, for Tygra to try saving her to stop the other ones in his way to get to her in time to be saved. Giving a chase to see any holes to find Panthro anywhere from more of the sand worms to try chasing them down.

This is getting crazier and crazier to have the female turtles to get out of the danger zone. With Lion-O and Britney hiding from more of the Diabolos for more and more of them to show up, for them and Leanora needed to find out where the males were coming from and that's by going to their queen to kill her 'and all because of Mumm-Ra's doing'.

"We're getting close." Leanora tells the two. "I can feel it."

"Me too." Same with Britney. "We should find the hidden queen's shelter somewhere…Ah!"

Tripping again, but for the Ring of Shoran was going off for it feels out the type of Mumm-Ra's evil being around the bottom further of the caves. Seems like they were getting closer now. As Lion-O sees Britney to be shy and clumsy to fall again to laugh with his girlfriend.

"I told you not to fall, didn't I?" Lion-O was laughing.

"I didn't mean too…"

Lion-O just places his hand on Britney's face to be smiling to his woman.

"Hey, it's fine. You're very cute when you're shy and clumsy. I kind of like that in a woman."

With Britney's new boyfriend saying that to her, all she could do was to be so happy to have someone to understand Britney on who she was to be hugging Lion-O, even if he wasn't human to like him the way he was.

"Oh, Lion-O! You're such a kind-hearted person!" she said with joy. "I don't know what I do without you."

"Lucky to save you in time and see you fight well in action." Lion-O then sees Britney's ring reacting. "Hey. I think your ring might've pick up something."

"You're right. (It could be a hidden pathway.)"

He was right. For Britney to find something being covered in goop where a hole was shown, Britney knew that it would lead to somewhere for her 'with Leanora' and Lion-O climb down there carefully, without falling hard. Having a look around the dark hidden room of the caves for Britney shines her ring to the location of the queen, the queen of all Diabolos to be her the evil power to control her army. And what's worse, the three see her making lots more of them to grow bigger once they're born and hatch out of their eggs in seconds. In an evil way. Like the male ones, this one looks like the sand worm creature from Darksiders third boss 'only this one's a girl with many claw-like arms'!

"No doubt about it…!" Leanora fears the worse. "We just found the Queen of Diabolos right here."

From seeing the queen to hear and smell out the two standing before her, both Britney and Lion-O felt a strong power of Mumm-Ra's coursing through the creature to really be a bad sign for the Queen Diabolo to start powering up and her entire male armies too in seconds.

"Lion-O…!" Britney was freaking out. "You felt that just now too, right? It feels like…"

"I know. Mumm-Ra has poison this creature to be causing so much pain and suffering to the turtles…! It's sickening!"

From the Queen freeing herself from the next to come up to the two along with Panthro getting out of the hole with Tygra and Cheetara finding him to finding more trouble of a Diabolo army 'for WilyKit and WilyKat to see the rest outside of the caves', they needed to get their escape all set to go very carefully. And fast! These things are about to eat them all. Lion-O kept Britney close to him to be ready for battle.

"She's going to attack…!" Leanora warns them.

"Britney, stay behind me!"

"Lion-O! I can't let you fight this battle alone!" she tries to be strong. "You need me too!"

As she roars to begin her attack for her males go at it against Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara to fight back within the caves. And some to be popping out to the two kittens to try not to lose the invention they just made with the female turtles hiding under a big rock within their shells…Leaving Lion-O and Britney to fight off with the Queen in battle for being too powerful and big to be hurt.

"Wait! Don't fight her!" But Leanora warns them again too late.

Lion-O goes at the Queen using his Sword of Omens from slashing at it to firing a blast to have no affect to bounce right off to almost crushing him and Britney from falling rocks. Luckily for them to move away in time! With Britney using her claws and other cat-like fighting skills to overpower the beast for she was good to smelling and hearing their every movement they were making; and without seeing for these Diabolos made things easier to try using her body to strike, try eating, or a sneak attack underground to knocking Lion-O hard to the ground to losing his weapon.

"No…!" he tries reaching out to his girlfriend. "Britney…run…" Lion-O was then out cold.

Seeing the horror, Britney grabs the sword before the Queen got a hold of her to get some sand to spitting out of her mouth in time to hate the taste. With the other three being pushed aside for the other males surrounding them to finish Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro off, leaving Britney to try fighting back at the Queen to prove too much for her skills to handle on their own.

"Lion-O!" Britney fights back to protect her boyfriend. "Leave him alone!"

"Don't do it, Britney!" Leanora tells her partner. "If you die then I might too since I'm still healing within your body!"

Well, can't stop true love for Britney and Lion-O to protect and fight together against a giant beast like the Queen was to not get cut down or burn. Not good…! She then uses her long sharp claws to move quickly and leaves a big gash for some blood to come out from Britney's arm to get hit and falls, for the Queen's giant body lies on top of the human girl to crush her to death for her to eat her prey next. No other way for Britney to lift the sand worm off her small body to lose some air.

"No…! (I can't break free…!)" she was scared. "(Leanora, I'm sorry…I wanted to save them…Kit. Kat. Charolette. Snarf. Tygra. Panthro. Cheetara. And…Lion-O-!)"

The Queen was winning…What will happen to the Thundercats now? Well, Leanora was upset to see that Britney has come so far for her and the others too and not to see them die to keep on going, she then had to aid her human friend by powering up within the ring.

"Britney, don't die on me…You hear? Don't!" she powers up. "Listen to me right now, got it? Now what I'm about to do is for emergencies only to take over your body since we share the same heart, soul, and mind together, but I can't fight this ugly thing if you die! Now get back up and let me use your body! That's the only time I can come out until I'm fully healed! Please, Britney!"

Leanora was being serious right now to sense out the others were in danger right now and Lion-O's life was hanging by a thread for Britney to have enough strength to lift the Queen's body off her in time to kick, punch, and roll away in time. Nice one! Now it was Leanora's turn for Britney to allow her partner to do.

"(Leanora…She's the same heart, soul, and mind for the time being, huh?)" she felt better so far. "Okay, you can take over. But promise me that I'll be the same when you do this and until you're better."

"Alright! Now we're talking! Okay, Britney, just be my strength when I do this and leave the fighting the Diabolo army and queen to me…I got this."

"Just be careful."

"They won't hurt you when I take over, just not as much as I will hurt them even more…Now, Power Stone of Fire! Release!" Leanora's flesh body appears to have Britney's spirit now within a beast of a white tiger-like beast. "Come and get some!"

Moving fast to biting down and slashing from the nest, Leanora kills all the other Diabolos in the eggs and out in seconds. Moving Lion-O on top to be somewhere safe, she was now down with the Queen to take on next for Britney to see and hear everything within Leanora now with the ring still on her paw now.

"My goodness…Leanora!" she sees her true form herself. "Is that really you?!"

"Just my beast form only than my true form, yeah, you like it?"

The Queen was made at Leanora now to for killing her army to go after her next. Incoming! Well, WilyKit and WilyKat see lots of other turtles to be firing lots of fire sticks and huge boulders to throw at to killing the other Diabolos back outside, allowing them to make a ladder to drop down now 'while keeping the women turtles some company'; as Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara were saved by Snarf just moving around from hole to hole to stick his little head out a lot to outsmart the Diabolos while making noises only, leaving Charolette to tare one apart and using her webs to suck their blood in seconds since she was their size. Yeah! Help has arrived! For Chief to walk over by himself to the Queen's lair with the others to follow him. Leaving Leanora to use her two tails to push back from the oncoming strike in time. It was a female battle of the beast to be happening now.

"Leanora?" Britney powers her friend up. "The Queen."

"She's nothing, Britney, I got her." She said to mock the queen of sand worms. "Your raid ends with Mumm-Ra's next for hurting too many innocent lives! I lost my lover and friends with my family already and I won't lose them either! You have to deal with me now, ugly witch!"

Now she was asking for it…The Queen and Leanora fight with each other in a power up good vs. bad of beasts from biting, using your body's, clawing, and such within the lair to really do some damage even for the noises of Leanora's claws to mark the rocking ground hurts the Queen's ears to stop and screams in pain. Using more of her long legs to attacking and tongue to try pulling Leanora in to eating her, missed to spin like Sonic the Hedgehog attack on the creature. For Britney was amazed to see her friend was this powerful in beast mode, she was wondering about in her true form though…Why was that? Lion-O then wakes up to be seeing this for himself too.

"Wait…Leanora? Is that you?" he was lost. "Where's Britney?"

She tells her boyfriend that she was fine for him to see and hear Britney inside of Leanora right now.

"I'm inside of Leanora's body, Lion-O! I'm fine! She's in an animal form to fight only, she's started to heal! She's saving us!"

He does believe in Britney to see that for himself in person.

"It just a gift, you know?! I'll be back to getting out of Britney's body soon enough!" she said while fighting. "I'll explain the rest of my powers after I stop the Queen first!"

Using one of the rocks the Queen grabs hold of to hit Leanora on the head with. Sneaky beast! Being dizzy there for the Queen to try eating for her to hold on without being pulled in the mouth! For Britney backs her up as much as she could to stay strong.

"Don't die, Leanora!"

Lion-O joins in too to help Leanora out without letting go either.

"No!"

Amazed to see that they do care about her, and for the Queen to have her meals to eat. Something made her stop for more noises to ruin with her ears to be letting Leanora go in time. Crying in pain, it was the Chief's doing for loud sounds was the Diabolos weak points to ruin their hearing to hunt for their pray.

"The Chief of the turtle village!" surprised Britney. "What's he doing here?" she then remembers something from earlier. "(Oh, I see now…sound waves hurt the Diabolo's ears because they need to hear things since they can't see anything! Amazing!)"

He kept on going to make it louder on the Queen to really get to her and then throwing some odd paint to ruining her smell of her nose next. Now she was powerless giving Leanora a chance to strike back now.

"Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Lion-O warns the chief.

"No! This shall be done now! Saving my people and my niece, I had to come and help." He said to have something within the paint on the Queen. "Do it, hero! Burn it bright and then strike within the under belly! Now!"

With the old turtle saying that and the other three Thundercats with Charolette 'while Snarf aid WilyKit and WilyKat back outside', gave Leanora to chance to finish the beast by firing up to use her speed and then fire blast attack to set the creature on fire and in pain. Also, fire was the Diabolos weakness in hot places too much leaving Leanora to go for the belly.

"And stay…" she runs right into the body to stab the Queen. "DEAD!"

With that direct hit and the heart coming out, the Chief uses his staff to stab it to kill the creature for good.

"May the Water Spirits forgive you and your kind in the next life."

From the heart gone and the Queen of Diabolos dying in pain 'along with all her other males to be dying off as well since she was their life support to turn back into normal earth worms now', she begins to melt into nothing for something to come out of her body of an odd stone and then…the Diabolos were gone and fossilizes forever now as Mumm-Ra's curse on all of them were no more. Nice one! The Diabolos were no more but a memory to be nothing but fakes now. For Leanora to be happy that she could help but gets weaken again for Britney to be back in her body again after what she just witnesses today. And the others to arrive unharmed.

"Wow…Leanora, we did it." Said the shock Britney. "(I never knew we could do that…)"

"Thanks, Britney, but the side effect from this still weakens me from recovering all the way. So, I need to be in your body a bit longer…"

A bit tired, but Leanora will be all right.

"Thanks, Leanora. Just use that for emergencies until then please."

"Whatever, I'll try to." She said back. "Sometimes I have so much fun to forget that I'm too good. I got her in the end, right? Yeah…"

With that and the Chief lifting the stone to be an egg of the leftover Diabolo to be bring back to the village with one more to add with it…Lion-O walks up to Britney to hug her in his arms.

"Britney!"

"Lion-O!" she hugs him back. "We did it!"

"I was so worried about you…" said Lion-O. "I'm glad that Leanora's on our side. Thanks for the back up."

Leanora acts all tough while feeling all wipe out to love getting comment from the others.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in. You needed me in this one. Can we get out of here now?"

"Yes, let us leave right away please." The Chief laughed to feeling ill again but was brave. "Our work here is finally over."

With Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and the Chief seeing Charolette, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro, meeting back again to going back up and out of the cave for good thanks to the turtle soldiers, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and the female turtles were happy that Thundercats saved them all. For they all cheered even more with Jodo, his brothers, uncle, and other males and the children of all the boys and girls to be so happy to have the old egg to keep of a victory of their enemies and curse was no more now to be free at long last. But wait there was more…the Chief brought back a dead turtle from the caves with him. What gives?

"Father, you were right…" Jodo was happy. "Thank to all of you, Thundercats. You helped my people fight back today, brought back our wives, love ones, and made our children happy again. And for that, you have our thanks to aid you for now on from the upcoming fight against Mumm-Ra next."

"And thank you for letting us pass to the next area too." Lion-O said to be shaking hands with Jodo's.

Turtles of the village of Turtulifa are now going to be fighting with the Thundercats' side. Cool! As for the Chief to be very weak for Britney to aid him from falling he looked around to stand back up suddenly for everyone's eyes to say something, or do something by opening the gates up.

"Chief sir! Are you hurt?!" she worried the old turtle.

"Father!" same with Jodo.

Well, Leanora finally find out on what was wrong with the old turtle.

"I should've known…Britney. Lion-O. You guys, look. At the skeleton parts of the turtle…it's his."

Yep, seems that the Chief was killed by the Diabolos a while back 'to be a big twist there' but came back from the Water Spirits as a ghost to take care of business to stop the Diabolos, save his niece, freeing the other girls, and stop one of Mumm-Ra's curse until he could finally rest in peace. Now that he has done that, the task of his was finally done. For Snarf and Charolette looked sad to see that part happen, same with the others, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat too.

"No way…!"

"You mean to-!"

"Tell us that the elderly-!"

"Was really…!"

"Dead all along?"

Jodo and the other villagers didn't like that at all to not wanting the Chief to leave them even if he was dead now to be wondering around.

"No, Father! Say that it isn't true!" he said in sadness. "Don't leave us!"

Chief just smiles to hug his niece, his brother, two sons, shakes hands with everyone else, to patting all the children gently on their heads, and last to be hugging Jodo last to leave his staff to him now for him to keep, meaning…

"My Son, take care of your brother, uncle, my niece, my people, and yourself. You are the new chief of the village now. Take this…to remember me by and to use wisely."

With one touch, the staff was now Jodo's to be leader of his village to keep his family and villagers much safer now.

"But, Father…!"

"I know, Jodo, I should've told all of you on what happen to me a few months ago, but I had to keep it a secret until the very end. I was killed trying to save my niece from those Diabolos…but alas, I was killed to be eaten up and spit out from my old bones very badly. But thanks to the Water Spirits guiding my spirit to keep on going until the deed was done, and at long last it was for me to see it. Now I can move on since you except our kind heroes in battle to stop Mumm-Ra and his men from his curse to come to an end soon enough." He then was going into the waters to become one with it himself. "Do well to aid them all, would you, Jodo?"

He will do his best for the others to cry in sadness.

"I will, Father…I will." He said to be strong for his father in tears.

With his brothers joining in, the niece, the children, loved ones, the brother of the Chief's to see him go in peace now as the Thundercats, Leanora, and Charolette say their last goodbyes to the Chief to wave and smile and become one with the Water Spirits, he leaves the rest to the people he trusts the most from here on out.

"Sad to see this happen, but it was his choice in the end." Leanora said. "That's why I want Mumm-Ra stopped so this won't happen again like the old man…never."

With Britney, sad too, for Lion-O to pull her close to him to make her feel a bit better.

"Oh, Lion-O…"

"I know, Britney, this is sad…"

The Chief was very happy in the end for all to work well and more as his spirit will always watch over his village and his people even in battle.

"Facing with your demons is one to make you all brave again, remember that, Thundercats and spider friend." He waves to them to become water now. "As I say to you all with a smile on my silly old face, goodbye now. See you all soon the afterlife to still live peaceful lives too. Farewell to you all…Farewell…"

Now the Chief's spirit was gone for the family members to bury his leftovers within the village grounds for him to become one with water now and could finally rest in peace. Sad ending for someone like him but it all went well in the very end, for the Thundercats can't let the Chief's death be in vain for the other turtles be strong to rebuild the place together right away 'while the children helped out the women to rest and the men got to working'. For Jodo sees the heroes off to move on within the forest now once they pass the gates to keep it open always now without being afraid anymore. They cheer for them and are more than welcome to come back anytime and for them to be in battle soon enough once they clean up and train hard.

"Goodbye, Thundercats!" Jodo said to smile a little. "Be strong! We'll be in battle soon with the Water Spirits to guide us to victory! And thank you so much for everything to also bring my Father's spirit at peace! Thank you all for everything!"

Well the journey continues for Charolette was happy to see that some things went well in the end with Panthro driving the ThunderTank deep in the woods once again to find the three stones.

"Now on the road of our journey we go." He said. "We'll be ready for anything the next time."

"Even against Mumm-Ra and his goons too." Tygra added.

"Anything to end this nightmare without any deadlier things of his coming back to life." Cheetara said.

She could say that again for Snarf didn't want to hear any more than that to be patted by Britney on her lap.

"I think WilyKit and I came through for you guys today, huh?" said WilyKat.

"Our skills in making things do come in handy, don't they?" WilyKit was fooling around too.

"Thanks for the save there of course." Said Leanora. "Whatever…"

"Hey!" They got to both WilyKit and WilyKat there.

Ouch! The others laugh for fun and with Britney to learn so much power she has within her with or without Leanora's help can make them both stronger. Lion-O saw that too himself to still wanting to learn when Leanora will be out of her body later.

"A lot on your mind about Leanora from what she did today, huh?" Lion-O asks her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that. I know…" she said. "I don't mind helping her out since she's helping me learn more, facing my fears, and having people like you in this world…There's just one thing that still bothers me."

"And what's that?"

The biggest question to worry Britney a little was this to say it to Lion-O only…

"Well, how long does she need to recover within me? When will she get out of my body while I'm still healing her?"

Good question on that part, though they trust in Leanora lot, just she can't be in Britney's body forever, right?

"You're right, Britney." Said Lion-O. "I like to know that myself too. Hopefully she's not hiding anything else from us on what she did tell us about so far…"

"I hope so as well." She said back. "(Leanora, you trust in us, right? And do you trust in me too? Just what are your other reasons…? What are you hiding…? I wish you could tell me more about yourself. About anything really.)"

Well, Leanora did tell them a little on something, just not all about it. Even for Leanora to hear on what Britney said or think on what she was thinking about right now, she heard the whole thing to look upset without saying a word. She was on their side for sure, it just what else was she hiding? Was it about Leanora to be in Britney's body for a reason that she knows about and no one else? Hopefully, we'll learn more about this hero soon enough. Might be a bit though...Well, at least Leanora will always be there for Britney and the other Thundercats throughout this war and journey to be going on right now.


	17. Berbils

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 17 – Berbils

In case anyone was wondering what came out of the Queen Diabolo from the last time, it was a fossilize egg that could have some life that could be good this time for Jodo and his other turtle family will care for it back in their village. Yeah…Anyways, it was a rainy day around the big mushroom fields for the Thundercats journey to continue finding the three stones for Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette 'with no sign of any male Tago Spiders to be around the area they were in right now' for them in the Thundercats to travel as far into the woods more and more. Well, they would move more if the ThunderTank wasn't shutting down for Panthro tries fixing it for Charolette to try lending a hand, 'or a leg' to handing him some tools.

"Oh, what's wrong, Panthro? Working hard to get your baby to work again?" Leanora asks him.

"Very funny, Leanora!" he said while working. "Problem with the tank this old, that is always breaks down. Thanks, Charolette, for your kindness. You're very reasonable."

Charolette always glad to help to still find her male Tago to mate with real soon who was out there somewhere. Panthro tests the cannons on there to break down to cause a smoke inside of it leaving Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to get on out of there to breath some fresh air and in the rain.

"Way a go! Trying to smoke us to death I see!" Leanora said to hear Britney coughing badly. "Easy, partner, we have fresh air now."

"I know. I think my throat's itchy or something…"

Well, it didn't sound too good for a cough like hers.

"I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Said Cheetara. "Seeing that we have no other choice."

With Panthro still working on the tank for night to fall while it was still raining, Charolette sleeping, so was WilyKat while WilyKit played a song on her flute, Snarf was sleeping very well; Cheetara was lying by Tygra's side to be sleeping, and Lion-O was resting too across from them.

"Great, it's hard to sleep with this rain pouring down…" Lion-O said to himself while Britney was sleeping next to him to keep company. "At least I have her. Without anything else or shelter, it's hard to do this."

Seems that Britney's face was getting red for her to be cold, or hot, and her coughs were getting even worse too. With Mulu spying on the Thundercats again 'by Mumm-Ra's orders' to send in two more of the Twelve Deadly Kins to stop the Thundercats real soon – one being a female name Daisy, the Sheep Kins and a male name Tourdon, the Ox Kins who both serve Mumm-Ra to get the job done soon enough.

"Alright, you two. Be ready to attack the Thundercats while I do all of the other work by getting what Master Mumm-Ra wants." She said. "I hate cats…is that clear?"

The two understood to be partners with two arms and four legs of an animal type of creatures of fine warriors. From a sheep with arrows to shoot with and a bull with armor to have a huge sword in his hands.

" **Anything within the name of Master Mumm-Ra, Mulu. Leave it to us."** Said Tourdon.

" **By the time we're done with them, they won't know what will hit them all."** Same with Daisy.

"Good, we'll strike when the times right. Kill them all but the human to retrieve their weapons too. This is going to be wonderful…"

Not good on that part…also with the heroes sleeping, for someone else to be spying on them. But who were they? Well, they approach to their spot to do something to be gone by morning too and the rain to finally stop, or something was covering them from getting wet of some net. Weird…With Lion-O waking up along with Snarf and Charolette too, Leanora alerts Lion-O that something was up with Britney lately since yesterday to get worse.

"Yo, king, something's up with your girlfriend for me to feel a bad thing going on."

"What do you mean?" he checks on Britney to not look so well. "Britney?"

She was no doubt sick to have a bug in her to be cold and coughing a lot.

"Hi, Lion-O…I feel a bit ill today." She said and feeling weak. "I thought I could sleep it off…"

"Well, it didn't work, Britney!" Leanora said.

Lion-O and Snarf place their hands-on Britney's forehead for she was hot.

"You're burning up. This is bad!"

"Wait, where are the others…?"

They see Cheetara and Tygra was up first.

"The rain finally stopped?" Lion-O asks them.

"No." said Tygra. "But Panthro was nice enough to make a shelter for us last night. See?"

Seems to have a shelter surrounding them alright but it wasn't Charolette, Panthro, or anyone else's doing on it.

"Wasn't me or Charolette. I thought it was one of you guys." He said while still being around the ThunderTank.

Tygra and Lion-O look at Cheetara if she did it.

"Wasn't me."

With WilyKit and WilyKat waking up now to eat something in their bags.

"We're starving…" said WilyKit.

"Is there anything for us to eat?" WilyKat checks with no luck.

Empty I guess for they are running out of food.

"We need to work on getting some more food on us."

Well, Lon-O maybe you don't have to…

"Looks like someone already did for us." Said WilyKat. "Check it out."

"Alright! Food!" WilyKit was happy.

"This is candy fruit." Panthro had some.

The others were amazed to see a basket full of it for all of them have.

"Careful, you two." Tygra tells them. "We don't need you two are more hyper than you already are."

Yep, it was candy fruit to be the good kind, well everyone but the kids to get to hyper active on WilyKit and WilyKat's hands. Too late.

"Too late for that…" said Leanora. "I haven't had these in ages, good times."

"Well it seems like someone is helping us out." Said Cheetara.

"Seems like it to be good people like them to be doing all of this for us." Same with Britney. "(I wish we can thank them…)" she was coughing badly again.

Even Lion-O sees that to know who or what it was…

"The question is, who are they?"

With Britney sounding bad for Charolette and Snarf to check on her, it was getting worse.

"What's a matter, Britney?" Cheetara asked. "Eat something you shouldn't have? You sound terrible."

"I think…I think I'm feeling ill…"

Britney then faints for being so weak and hot to be on the ground for the others to check on her.

"Britney!" Lion-O carries her. "Help me out, she's burning up!"

Tygra looked very worried on his end.

"What happen to her, Lion-O?' he starts to panic. "Britney, hang in there! Britney!"

Leanora didn't like the looks from her human partner and no fruit candy will help Britney get cure like that…For them to hang out in the ThunderTank for shelter to keep Britney fine to be resting and not feeling better it looked bad for Charolette sees through back outside 'since she couldn't get in due to her size'; for Lion-O to sit next to her bed side as Snarf lays on-Britney's chest for WilyKit, WilyKat, Cheetara, Tygra 'who was really worried about her', and Panthro to stand by their friend side to make sure she gets better. To also have some first aid kit of medical things even doctor stuff inside the tank for Panthro to always comes prepared.

"Not good…" Panthro checks on Britney's temperature. "One hundred and ten. Britney's sick."

For WilyKit and WilyKat to stay near Britney side to be sad for her being ill.

"Britney, you going to be okay? Are you…?" they both ask her that. "Huh?"

"She'll be fine. You just need to eat and rest. I won't leave you." Lion-O wants to be there for his girlfriend to get well for her to smile about that part.

"You're too sweet, Lion-O, thank you-!" she coughs again.

"Here. Drink some water." Lion-O gives a glass of water to her.

She drinks it down to feel fine now.

"What can we do for her now?" Tygra asks the others.

Well, for starters by finding the people who helped them out to come back while taking care of Britney too.

"What else can we do for Britney, Tygra?" Cheetara stays strong for her friend to see that Tygra likes her a lot. "We just need to see them first. The ones who helped us out."

Snarf agrees on that part with the other to still care for Britney until then, well…not so much on Tygra's end.

"Are you all nuts?!"

"Take it easy, Tygra, I want Britney to get better too." Leanora calms him down. "(No powers can't heal a sick human for them to do alone. Poor Britney…)"

"I won't take it easy, Leanora! I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Britney here! I want her to get better!"

Cheetara slaps Tygra in the face to wake up to reality and not fantasize about Britney a lot for she loves him for her and Leanora to both feel that part out.

"Calm down! This won't do us any good if we're fighting in front of a sick girl!"

Lion-O even pushes Tygra near the metal walls of the tank to help his brother out before he loses it.

"What gives you the right to say on what we do or not do, Tygra…? I know already! We will get help to get Britney better, she's my girlfriend after all." He said.

"Your girlfriend?!" Tygra got mad.

With Snarf stepping in to make such movements and noises, Panthro pulls Tygra away and Lion-O in time, this was all getting pointless. For Britney was hugging Lion-O's arm to care for Cheetara sees that she loves Lion-O a lot for Tygra to be confused between her and Britney to care for more than friends to one of them to love.

"Stop it! Both of you!" he said. "This is no time to be arguing right now! Tygra, your brother's right. We'll find those things to ask for help, or at least see what they did for us…and Lion-O, we get it…we're worried about Britney a lot to get better as quickly as we can do. So, no more fighting even if you two are not related as real brothers."

Well, that sure shut them up to prove a pint for Leanora to save the trouble for. Leaving Tygra to let that part slide for now.

"Whatever…Okay, Lion-O, how do we get to see the mysterious beings who gave us so much out of nowhere?"

"I was thinking if we see them fix the ThunderTank next to get them to help us with Britney's illness and see what they can do, then maybe-!"

Panthro didn't like that idea to stop Lion-O from saying the rest.

"Hey, wait! We're not putting my baby in the hands of an unknown somebody to do some weird things to it!" Panthro was sounding serious.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Lion-O asks his general.

True, all for a greater good to heal Britney back up in time.

"Panthro, Lion-O might be on to something…I sense some good within these beings when they came without seeing what they look like just yet." She said to feeling tired. "Let just try it out, okay?"

For the others to look at Panthro and for him to pat Britney on the head to trust her and her words to be on to something since she and Lion-O were dating.

"Maybe for your sake, I guess so. But I still love this ThunderTank as my pride and joy. So, let see what happens first."

That's the spirit. For they let the ThunderTank was sitting around to be empty now from the inside, for small creatures walk up to it. They look…colorful cute little robot type of teddy bears to start fixing the tank to be very smart than they look. Wow! For the others to be seeing this carefully from hiding and Lion-O carrying Britney through all of this.

"Lion-O, I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

"Not at all, Britney, you're doing great." He was amazed on what they were seeing. "Those are the guys…? What are they doing?"

Yeah, these bears were good from doing their job so well like they were real pros. For these things were known as Berbils. Of males, females, and little ones being children too.

"They're very good in machine fixing." Said Leanora.

With Britney smiling a little…

"I think they look cute, huh? Is that what they're doing beside helping us out?"

"I'll tell you what they're doing…They're messing with my baby!" said the upset Panthro.

So, he goes after the Berbils.

"Panthro, wait!" Lion-O warns him too late.

Not per plan here, huh? For Panthro loves his tank more than life itself to stop the Berbils from touching it.

"All of this for your tank, Panthro, way a go…" Leanora sighed.

"Get away from my tank, your furry little freaks!"

Hey, these things can morph into balls when moving fast for some to escape but one for Panthro to grab hold of, and they could talk.

"Let me go. Please." It said. "Put me down."

"Come here you!"

Now Panthro has done it for this Berbils of a color dark brown type was named Robo-Bear Bill. The others come up to it 'with WilyKit and WilyKat still a bit hyper from eating a lot of candy fruits'. With Panthro putting down Bill back down for they come out of hiding to have a closer look and Charolette to pat it on his back gently using her long legs.

"What is this thing?" question Cheetara.

"It's cute." Britney puts her hand out to Bill. "Hello, we're friends. Good creatures like you are. I'm Britney Storms, with Leanora in me along with my friends the Thundercats. We come in peace. Aw, you guys are so cute…"

Bill likes Britney already to shake hands with.

"Sick creature, sad. Will help friends." He said. "For I am Ro-Bear Bill, a Berbil."

The others were confused from the creature to try saying the name right.

"Did he just say gerbil?" Tygra guessed.

"Berbil."

No matter how many times the others say it for Panthro too, Bill keeps on correcting the names for them.

"Gerbil?"

"Berbil."

"What, nerbil? Or something of a nibble or something…?" Lion-O was lost to have a tongue twist. "I give up."

WilyKit and WilyKat understood Bill to introduce themselves while talking eating fast for Britney wanted to try for Leanora warns her in time.

"Are those things...healthy for you?"

"Not really, Britney, they are to eat one of those once a day only. Not all because that's what would happen to those kittens…" she said. "Anyways, people, these are Berbils. As cute and cuddly as they appear to be teddy bear toys from your dimension, Britney, on this one they are very smart to fix any types of machines to make new ones, along with helping to those with pure hearts which all of you are to have food, water, shelter, repairing things, and so on…Ask for nothing in return but to be a friend to fight well in their ball form to be in for self-defense, and don't mind them hiding from others being good too. They're very shy." She explains things very well. "Name's Leanora, Robo-Bear Bill Berbil. I'm Leanora, I'm recovering within Britney here to be known as the Legend Warrior of the Four Fearsome Beasts. Please to meet you and the rest I get, blah, blah!" Leanora means well for her to tell the others on what a Berbil was.

"Sorry, she means well." Britney was coughing badly again. "These are my friends for you have met Panthro, the friendly Tago Spider Charolette, Snarf, the hyper sugar rush WilyKit and WilyKat, Cheetara, Tygra, and Lion-O, leader and king of the Thundercats. Who's also my boyfriend…Hello, Robo-Bear Bill."

Still feeling sick, Lion-O and Snarf with the others still have her back.

"Thundercats? Human girl." Bill said. "Berbils help Thundercats?"

Seems like it…Soon enough, more of the Berbils show up to see that they were all harmless and kind to still fix the tank.

"Ah, Lion-O, look. They're so cuddly." Britney loves them.

"I see…I just never seen anything so…cute."

Seems like they're doing well fixing the tank for Panthro, for he still didn't like the idea.

"They'll be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." He said.

Britney still finds them to be smart and friendly.

"Now, Panthro, be nice."

Well, not likely for the cannons and engines were working fine now.

"Looks like they fix it, Panthro." Said Tygra.

Looks like Panthro doesn't want to admit that they were good for Lion-O asks them for their help to get Britney treated.

"Listen, my girlfriend's sick. Could you help us out please?"

Seems serious for them to see that for Bill gabs Lion-O's hand to take him and the others to get treated to have Charolette carry her body to following them.

"Come with Ro-Bear Bill. Berbils will help. Berbils fix machines to be helping. Berbils help Thundercats?"

With Lion-O lifting Bill up in the air for the others to help the sick Britney, seems that they were now in good hands here.

"Guess they want us to follow them to their home and get Britney treated." Cheetara sees if Panthro was going. "You coming?"

"Fine…" he said. "But I still don't find them anywhere cute."

Right…as the Berbils roll on down to their village for Snarf to chase them, Lion and Tygra walking next to Charolette to see that Britney was doing well for Leanora to watch the nice scenery, as Panthro drives the tanks for Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat to ride on. For over the hills, they see the Berbils home to be so dreamy-like of some type of fantasy and a beautiful to live in.

"Well I'll be a son of a gun." Leanora was amazed. "It's like I'm like waking up from a dream to be very real. Huh, Britney?"

She was smiling a little to be amazed as well.

"It's beautiful, Leanora…"

Sure, was to have good homes, good candy fruit fields, the Berbils working hard, and they look like a great family too.

"I never seen a place like this one before." Surprised Tygra.

"Like they always come prepare for everything." Lion-O said to holding Britney's hand. "Hang in there, Britney, we'll get you treated soon."

Well, it was really cool to be in. For Panthro sure had some trouble dealing with cute things to like…As the Berbils welcome the Thundercats and Charolette to their home, Bill introduces his son Ro-Bear Beebo being a small blue one, with his pink wife Ro-Bear Bella, and their friend of another blue one Ro-Bear Bob.

"Meet Ro-Bear Beebo with Ro-Bear Bella." Said Bill. "This is Ro-Bear family."

From giving more candy fruit to WilyKit and WilyKat to eat with the others seeing that they were nice to them 'for Panthro still had some trouble liking them'…Bob treats Britney to have some cold water, bread, vegetable soup, and a fruit to have on her end to heal up with blanket around her shoulders.

"Here. Drink. Eat. Get warm. Be better soon." He said. "Also, take sugar pill to take your medicine to stop bug."

For Britney to have some to drink, eat and taking her sugar pill, she feels a bit better so far to be very helpful even as doctors.

"Wow, this is good and for your body. Thanks." She said. "Panthro, Lion-O, and Cheetara are right. These Berbils are very nice. They're treating me like a good patient at the doctors and they can fix machines too. So, sweet."

Panthro's reaction was like 'whatever'. To have Lion-O happy to see Britney was getting well.

"See? These guys are nice. Thanks to their kindness and treating Britney well, she'll be back to full health in no time."

Just then…a huge alarm sound was going off like crazy all over the Berbil's home.

"What's happening now?!" question Leanora. "Your alarm systems are too loud!"

With good reasons for the Berbils fear of something was coming after them to be rolling away to safety in their ball forms to go into their holes to hide. For lots of bombs were being thrown to be going off to sword slashing and arrow shooting as well. Tourdon and Daisy were in the area too with continuing with their task while aiding with someone they work from time to time and were still loyal to Mumm-Ra. For Bill to tell the others about it for Britney and Leanora both since two more of the Twelve Deadly Kins to be around.

"Leanora…I feel two of them out this time." She said.

"I know…they're aiding someone while still working for Mumm-Ra. Daisy the Sheep Kins and Tourdon the Ox Kins."

This was bad for they worked for the mess up dealer to make money for his stealing and selling greed, the Conquedor.

"Conquedor comes to get Berbils with mean friends. Conquedor sells Berbils as slaves." Explained Bill.

"Two more Deadly Kins too?!" shock Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro too.

With the Conquedor seeing Bob to grab hold of using his giant tank with a crane to grab hold of the poor thing as Daisy uses her arrows to slow Bob down from going anywhere.

" **All yours."**

"Help Ro-Bear Bob." Said the sad robot bear.

This was terrible for more of them were being cornered by Tourdon to cut down their way out using his giant sword.

" **Don't move if you all know what's good for you."** he said to soon be seeing the Thundercats too. **"Perfect timing, they're here."**

Not good to see two new partner-like deadly teams of the Deadly Kins 'while Mulu watches the rest from distances from a tree to love it and the chaos that was going on', the others couldn't let the Berbils be taken away.

"We have to stop them!" angered Cheetara.

"And don't forget about getting the other two of the Twelve Deadly Kin!" Leanora added. "Don't forget about that too!"

Lion-O jumps in to saving Bob from being caged in just in time for Britney was still weak to try taking it easy.

"Lion-O…" she was tired to move.

"Don't, Britney, Charlotte's got your back."

Charolette lets Britney ride on her for Leanora say to stay out of this fight for the time being.

"I'll rest when the others are safe, Leanora. (The Berbils need our help.)"

" **Hey, you!"** Daisy calls out to the Conquedor. **"We got company!"**

He shows himself for the Lion-O, Snarf, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Charolette 'with Britney riding on top', and Leanora to stop the three.

"So, the Berbils have some help from the great Thundercats I see…Seeing my two partners want you from that Mumm-Ra guy, and here I thought those junkies that you all are risking your lives for were nothing but brainless fools." He said to be mocking the Berbils.

Daisy and Tourdon also join in to aid the Conquedor out.

" **You know the drill by now, you. We stop them to get something in return you'll get these teddy bears afterwards with our help."** Said Tourdon. **"In the name of Master Mumm-Ra for I am Tourdon the Ox Kins! For I fight for honor and a good game."**

" **And I'm his faithful partner Daisy the Sheep Kins. As I fight for beauty and tough love to teach anyone a lesson who stand in my way, in the name of Master Mumm-Ra."**

Those two were very good when fighting as a team in battle to always win, only was loyal and the other was selfish from looks to her own greed. Anyways, time to fight back.

"Britney, just stay on Charolette to keep the Berbils safe. Get better and we'll protect them. I will too to not let anything bad happen." He said.

She understood for her and Charolette stood next to the other Berbils.

"I understand, be careful, Lion-O. Okay, Charolette, let's go make him proud. Protect the Berbils from those three." She said.

The Tago Spider does to get ready of the other bombs in time by eating them.

"Now we're talking! Good call, Britney!" Leanora said.

With Lion-O getting his sword out and Conquedor using his rocket launcher to take aim and fire, it was show time.

"Thundercats, ho!"

Lion-O out runs Conquedor's firing from his fast speed from the power of the Sword of Omens, as Tygra turning invisible and Cheetara moving fast to avoid the blast. I think that thing was shooting paintball-like blasts at the heroes. Well, Tygra almost had him by the neck to get electrocuted badly to go down leaving Daisy to use her wool to pull out to throw like a flying disk at him to do something.

" **Nice one, now it's my turn."** She throws it like a disk to bounce around like a ball. **"Have a little taste of my special wool. Boom!"**

It traps Tygra like a big gum to make him fall hard.

"Tygra!" Lion-O sees his brother was in danger.

Panthro tries to help, only to be push back by Tourdon's powerful defense armor to be too powerful to withstand and be pushed back like getting hit by tons of rocks to the body.

"Out of my way, you cow!"

" **No, you get out of my way!"** Tourdon punches Panthro. **"No one can stop me when I defend myself from my armor is unstoppable. Hurts, doesn't it?"**

That had to hurt leaving Panthro to get covered in pain all over and stuck from Conquedor's doing.

"Nicely done, you two! Keep this up and I promise to put a good word to make you fine warriors."

Going after Bill's family of Beebo and Bella to be caught by Conquedor to be trapped and taken away for Bill to go save them in a hurry for Charolette uses her webs to stop the tank for Daisy and Tourdon cut down the ropes from holding it off.

"Charolette, watch out!" Britney cries out.

Not good! The two of the Twelve Deadly Kins work so well like they were family of brother and sister who never lose a fight against their enemies.

" **Well done, Daisy, I'll guard the tank."**

" **Right, and I'll get that other bear."**

Yep, Tourdon helps Conquedor to be guarding while the crane pushes poor Bill to go down hard and hurt to see his wife, son, and friends being taken away as Tourdon and Daisy leave for now so they know that they will get the job done on the Thundercats next.

"No!" Britney was upset. "They got Bill's family…and his friends…horrible…" she was coughing badly again.

"Easy, Britney, I know." Leanora felt the same way too. "This is bad…two of the Deadly Kins working together just like that? This is bad. They mock us before those two can take what they must due to Mumm-Ra's stupid orders. We…we can't let that happen!"

And for the poor other Berbils left sad to the Thundercats and Charolette getting beaten was even worse too.

"Oh, Charolette, don't feel too bad about it. We will save them, you did try." Britney cheers up her spider friend. "Thank you."

"Anyways…is everyone still breathing?!"

With Leanora saying that, Tygra and Panthro getting out of their sticky situations and Cheetara carrying the injury Bill to show Lion-O and Britney that he was hurt.

"Lion-O! It's Ro-Bear Bill." She shows him. "He doesn't look too good."

The other Berbils take Bill to their mechanical room to check on their friend for he was hurt badly. As Britney rested up outside to wait for Snarf to use a wet cloth to cool off Britney's forehead to stop the heat and Charolette letting her rest up; only now for them Leanora, Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Panthro to watch for the Berbils had trouble helping Bill out. Well, Panthro steps in to lend a hand to fix on the few things they've miss out. And soon, Bill was all right again to be his normal self-thanks to him. Yeah!

"All systems functional. Ro-Bear Bill lives." He said.

Leanora, Snarf, Charolette, and Britney hear the news as well for Bill hugs Panthro for the others to do the same thing too. Ah, Panthro was getting shy. For the village to be destroyed to be seeing all of this, and the other Berbils was taking it much harder.

"Guess Bill's okay now." Britney said to Lion-O. "But their home and other families being taken away…so sad."

The two hold hands.

"I know, it is, Britney."

Bill sees it with them for Bill checks on Britney to see that she was getting better so far, and it was still sad to have his family taken away.

"Why Ro-Bear Beebo? Why Ro-Bear Bella? Why take Ro-Bear Bill's family?"

From Britney and Lion-O looking at each other, they know what they must try to do for them in return since they were so nice to help them out.

"Well, you two know what to do next." Said Leanora say it.

So, Lion-O asks Bill…

"Do you know where the Conquedor and his partners are keeping the Berbils at?" he asked.

"South from Berbils." Answer Bill. "Ro-Bear Bill knows."

"Then you can take us there. Please, Bill, we wish to help you out." Said Britney.

So, it was settle to do just that while some of them keeps an eye on the village with the other Berbils just in case.

"Charolette, do what you have to for Britney to still help us out, and Leanora to give her a push. Just not too mush. I'm trusting in you two." Lion-O then says something to Panthro next. "Panthro, you stay here and keep an eye on the Berbils!"

With Panthro hating the idea for Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Bill, Charolette, Tygra, and Cheetara go save the other Berbils while he, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf kept him company. Why now? As Conquedor was doing the betting 'for Daisy and Tourdon to wait for the Thundercats to arrive and to be on guard' for him to sell the Berbils along with a Snowmeow to, the Giantors and the Trollogs. For the others see the Berbils were all trapped inside the tank for Bill shows and tells them.

"Sells to bad creatures for greed and money." He worries about his family. "Ro-Bear Bill's family…And friends…"

"We can't take them all on." Tygra said to the others.

Well, something was on Britney's mind to give to the others.

"So, I can't fight so much right now…but I can come up with something in mind." She said. "I can try, right?"

For Lion-O thought of something thanks to his girlfriend's help.

"I think I have an idea."

While WilyKit and WilyKat eating more candy fruit and Panthro was being treated to have his tank fix right back up thanks to the Berbils' help for Snarf to see too, the big guy loves their hard-working skill to make their own parts. Nice. As Conquedor was still betting on the Berbils next for Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Bill disguise themselves to be betting too 'while Charolette crawls down slowly for Britney and her friend to watch out from behind', it was a risky move to be making the bets go even higher…Well, they catch them off guard for Charolette steps out.

"Now, Charolette!" Britney and Leanora said together.

The Tago Spider uses her webs to strike at Tourdon and Daisy to be trapped in it while Lion-O frees the Snowmeow to scare the other greedy creatures away and hurt the Conquedor too for Tygra to strike back at him using his whip to pull his gun away, even for Britney to use her ring a little to freeing all the Berbils.

"All yours, Britney!" Tygra said. "Aim carefully now."

"Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

Nice one, from one blast there to have them all the Berbils with Bella and Beebo were now free, as Bill goes to hug his family to be safe and sound now.

"Bella. Beebo." Bill was happy.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Lion-O said to the others. "Got to be ready for them next to fight!"

For all the Ro-Bears roll on out for Charolette and Britney to guide them to safety, as Lion-O, Cheetara, and Tygra to follow them back to the village. For Conquedor was mad now to get his greedy friends to help them get the Berbils and stop the Thundercats with Daisy and Tourdon's help to cut them out of the webs.

"Grr…! They will pay!" anger Conquedor. "Hey! You two! Help us get the Berbils back while you get the other things done and I'll make you two in to Gods. Do I make myself clear?"

They'll do it for their task to aid that greedy person.

" **Only because we have a mission to do."** He said. **"Daisy, remember the mission. We get the book, sword with the glove, and the girl with Leanora inside and the ring too. I'm ready for a good fight!"**

" **That won't be a problem to handle, Tourdon, for pride and joy of fighting is what we do best."** Daisy was more than ready. **"That Tago's as good as dead! I hate bugs…! It'll pay for this."**

Well, you know what Daffy Duck always say on Looney Tunes…'Of course, you realize, this means war'. Yep. As they come back to the village for all the Berbils were happy to see Bella and Beebo safe and sound for Bill did wonderful as they, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Panthro knew that they would pull it off in the end...so far.

"We're back and we did it even with Britney's illness to come up with something well for Charolette to aid us." Said Leanora. "Stopping the two Deadly Kins are next on our to do list."

"Don't forget that they and the Conquedor are coming here for payback." Lion-O tells of the danger to be coming. "So, let's not celebrate just yet."

"And he's bringing even more friends." Cheetara added.

True…how can they stop Conquedor, Daisy, Tourdon, and the other buyers while protecting the Berbils now? Well, Panthro added one thing to have more of an army on their team now and will be joining in the battle later too.

"Well, we have some friends on our side here."

"Problem is, they don't know how to fight." Tygra said.

They were cute, smart, helpful, make machines, and such – but they were more than all those things to look harmless.

"But they do know how to build." Said Panthro. "Ready to save their village?"

They were for Britney was liking this already.

"I knew you would like them, Panthro."

Yep, they can't fight but they can build things to fight back with. For Bill, the other Berbils, and Panthro were working on their inventions all night long for the others to be ready when they arrive. Charolette alerts the others for having such good eight eyes to say that they were all coming…

"Here they come. Britney, attack the two Deadly Kins when the times right for us to weaken them first." Lion-O tells his girlfriend.

"I will." She said. "I'm getting better now to just rest up some more, I will go easy with Leanora and Charolette to aid me. All this I owe the cute Berbils so much."

Time to get ready to fight.

"Let just hope that these bears are good with their machine making." Tygra added. "You sure you'll be all right, Brittney?"

Leanora tells Tygra to lighten up already.

"Yeah, yeah, Tygra, she said she'll be good. Now to your battle stations, people!"

With the enemies, ready, Lion-O uses his sword to pull out and power up.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

And Britney to transform a little next.

"I'm Britney Storms of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

And with Panthro and Bill driving the ThunderTank 'to look even better than ever now', time to kick it! From firing cannonballs at the giant ones even at Daisy and Tourdon to keep on going; for candy fruit, too for WilyKit and WilyKat moving a lot from eating some again to push one giant to trip on a wire to going down. Snarf bites a troll to chase after him to get slime on him from the holes for the Berbil made a gun for it. Ew! Charolette does the fighting from her giant body to stop Tourdon with Britney helping her out.

"Push, Charolette!" Leanora cheers her on. "Give that cow a piece of your fighting ability!"

Using from biting down, web spraying, and tackling Tourdon for his armor was protecting him from being hurt.

" **It's pointless!"** he said. **"In the name of Master Mumm-Ra, we want the items with you too, human girl! Give up now!"**

Well, Britney blinds Tourdon by using her Ring of Shoran right in his face.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of that madman!" Britney felt tired to still fight back a little. "Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

Hurting Tourdon's eyes long enough for Lion-O fire a blast from his sword to push the big ox to send him flying within the woods to be out cold for the time being.

" **Ah! Impossible!"** Tourdon then felt something within Britney to know who she and Leanora were. **"(Ah, Leanora and Britney. Why do those two remind me of…? No! It can't be!)"**

Oops. Over doing it a little. They'll get Tourdon later, Daisy was left to be stopped next without going down.

" **No, Tourdon!"** she was mad now. **"That's it! I'll stop you all to avenge Tourdon in the name of Master Mumm-Ra!"**

Now Tygra and Cheetara can stop the rest and Daisy with her shooting out more arrows and her wool of deadliness at her enemies. Cheetara starts to run fast. For one giant troll was push in to the air in defeat and Tygra stopping a troll for almost hurting Beebo leaving Daisy to fire some arrows at Cheetara to outsmart her.

"Come at me, sheep girl."

Firing a lot to make Daisy angry to keep on doing it for Cheetara was much faster than arrows shooting at her.

" **Hey, you! Hold still!"** said the angry Daisy.

Tygra then was invisible to whip out her bow weapon to try fighting back using her wool to throw back at the bad sheep.

"Miss me!" he said to be mocking Daisy.

" **Why you…! Take this!"**

Tygra uses his gun to burn her wool to ashes to be no attach to be stuck no more.

"Not this time." He said to tying Daisy up from her four legs. "Got to come up with better surprise attack than your own wool!"

With Charolette runs up to tackle Daisy to go down to the ditch to fall, leaving Conquedor in his tank to stop the ThunderTank for a machine battling to be going on. A race to bump into each other for Panthro and Bill try to fight back against the giant tank to pack a punch, without giving up yet to keep on going. From firing his guns to run after them for Panthro testing out the new tank skill to use two claws to shoot out and lift the big one up in the air to send it flying; with that and for Conquedor to get really hurt for Panthro's new ThunderTank was better than ever.

"Oh, no…!" Conquedor calls out for his two henchmen. "Daisy! Tourdon! I need you two! Help me!"

With Tourdon out of the scene, Daisy was finish for Leanora and Britney to take care of that part quickly.

"Okay, princess, take it easy." Leanora said while lending her some energy. "Use my powers to give you a boost to get Daisy with your attack. Now go!"

"Got it! (I can still fight, even if I'm ill.)" she attacks at Daisy. "Tiger Slash! So long."

One hit hurt Daisy to get the evil out of her and disappear after that.

" **NO! I would've won if Tourdon didn't leave my side!"**

And with that, Daisy was now a coin to have four now to get eight more of the Twelve Deadly Kins next. For Britney rests up now to feel a bit better to ride on Charolette to catch up to Lion-O and the others to stop Conquedor now.

"Ah! You got rid of my best armies!"

"Yes, and you're done now, you mean person!" Britney said. "Leave the Berbils alone!"

With Charolette holding Conquedor's body down with her legs to look tough and scary for him to be get scared for Lion-O pointed his sword near his face to give him a message.

"I should have warned you! Panthro doesn't like it when people mess with his tech." said the king.

"Who cares!" angered Conquedor to get his gun out. "I'll force these robots to make me more machines for me!"

Lucky that blast misses Lion-O to go down there to say the rest to this man in person.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Lion-O swings his word to destroy Conquedor's gun. "These bears aren't your property!"

And with that, he and his other greedy friends make a run for it as the Berbils never saw any of them or Conquedor ever again. Bill and the other Berbils cheered with joy and with the fourth Deadly Kins caught, they needed to find Tourdon next. The next day, Charolette was looking around for any signs of Tourdon anywhere in the forest to find nothing so far and kept on searching; for the Berbils fix up their home to look better than ever now and Britney to start to feel fine from her illness so far.

"Besides getting the fourth Deadly Kins to have the fifth one in a bit, all is well, huh Lion-O?" Britney said to him.

"Tell me about it." Leanora added.

"I know. We did a good job last night. I don't think Conquedor or his goons won't be coming back anytime soon." He said. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better now, Britney, those Berbils are really good healing those who are ill."

"I know, right?"

Cheetara checks on Britney to feel a bit better so far and Snarf riding on the platform spring too.

"She's not burning up anymore so that's good."

With another new group of animals joining on their side, it was all good for the others to hear.

"And with the village all set up like this, they should be alright now." Tygra said to see so many traps all set.

For Panthro and Bill were getting along well to be hugging, for WilyKit and WilyKat see it for themselves to find it to be a cute thing.

"Busted!" said WilyKat.

"Panthro's a big old softie!" and WilyKit.

Well, they've done it now…

"Is that a problem?"

Well, they got them to run off and for Panthro and Bill to laugh about it.

"Thundercats with human and Panthro good." He said.

As Charolette tries to go back to the others to have someone or something come up from behind to knocking her out cold, it was spying on Britney too as she was finish resting up and getting better for her or the others felt something was up for that fifth Deadly Kins wasn't turning into a coin but Daisy. It was Tourdon to be spying on the Thundercats and Britney the most to want something from them or on Britney…Back for round two now, not good!

" **(Daisy's gone I see. Well, it's time for me to beat them by my rules…)"**

For Mulu would join in this time to see how things go for Tourdon to complete the task at hand now.

"Guess two's a crowd, but one isn't, huh Tourdon?" she said. "Come now, it's time for your little fun of your hunting game to start with some insurance to keep along the way and the things we need to finally end the Thundercats once and for all." Mulu laughs annoyingly.

Not good…? What was Tourdon's wicked plans for his little hunting game of his? Will he be stopped next?


	18. Matter of the Heart

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 18 - Matter of the Heart

So far with more animals to made friends with and help the Thundercats, like the Berbils to agrees to join in battle later at any time to have some good help form others here and there, you know? With the ThunderTank, all upgraded on Panthro's end. With Daisy Sheep of Kins was now caught to have eight more of the Twelve Deadly Kins left to find for Tourdon was thrown out from battle to be hiding in the forest somewhere for him and Mulu to make a move to be something different now; for Charolette was attacked by them as they spied on their enemies to get what they needed for their boss Mumm-Ra for Tourdon had another thing to add with his battle against his enemies. For he was a tough one since he and Daisy were always a team…For him to see Britney a lot with Leanora made him have another idea in mind. Like what?

With Britney feeling a bit better now from being ill and resting well, she was worried about Charlotte's safety to hopefully come back to her and the others real soon while finding Tourdon anytime soon first thing in the morning – for her with Leanora, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf were getting some sleep for another traveling to do after they get the fifth Deadly Kins first.

"(Charolette, where are you?)" Britney worries of her friend.

She wasn't the only one to be worrying besides Britney's wealth being…

"You know that Tagos can survive in the wild, Britney, and besides you still need to rest from your illness." So says Leanora. "You should be back with the others to get some sleep. Also, your boyfriend's waiting for you."

Snarf wakes up to hear the girls talking to join with them in search of Charolette.

"I know that, Leanora, but I want to make sure she's all right. We're still after Tourdon to capture." She wonders off. "I'm going to find her."

"Wait! Britney-!" Leanora sees Snarf looking nervous. "Hey, cat, help me talk some sense into this girl, will you? Follow us. (A kind-hearted human with a strange personality she has in her…I swear, it can sometimes be annoying.)"

Guess Snarf follows Britney to find Charolette to be somewhere in the forest to come back to find Tourdon a bit more tomorrow, after leaving the Berbils village 'for the time being' to be traveling to the shrine to find the second of the four stones that might have the answers from there. Anyways, searching deeper and deeper for Snarf to be scared to stay on Britney's back. She would keep her friend out of harm's way.

"It's okay, Snarf, I got you. There's nothing to worry about. Leanora's right, Charolette should be fine."

Since this cat knows everything as always.

"Of course, I know a lot on Third Earth to know a little from your Earth." She added. "Look…just find your spider friend so we'll do more searching in the morning please."

If Snarf trusts Britney and Leanora to know that all will work out, the search continues for Mulu and Tourdon waited for them Britney to come around.

"There she is…Alright, Tourdon, you know what to do."

Before he could, he had something in mind to say to her of a promise they made…

" **Just remember our deal, Mulu, I'm still loyal to Master Mumm-Ra to complete the task to get the items to stopping the Thundercats my way."** He reminds the bird. **"And in return-!"**

Mulu says the rest for the warrior ox.

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it. I let you keep the girl to get the ring with Leanora's ghost in it somehow and then allow you to play your games to end the Thundercats for good, with the items we need. Okay?" said Mulu. "Just make sure we keep that human alive at all times to do the rest back at Master Mumm-Ra's lair. Now hurry up and do your part, this is your idea to try out. Make it count."

" **Very well, I shall complete my task for the rise of Master Mumm-Ra will begin."**

"And the Thundercats will have their last stands by morning." Mulu laughs. "See you then."

With her flying, away to wait for the real action to start, she leaves the rest to Tourdon to do his part. For him to sneak up behind Britney for her, Leanora and Snarf 'to almost be covered in it' of spider webs. It was no doubt Charlotte's doing to find her lying on the ground out cold but still alive.

"Ah! Charolette." Britney walks carefully to her friend. "Are you all right, Charolette?"

She gets up to see that Britney was there with her and Snarf getting out of the mess to see his friend's head was hurt with a bump left on there.

"It looks like someone hit her pretty hard for a dirty sneak attack from behind."

"Who would do this to her?" questioned Britney. "(Was it the other Deadly Kin who's still out there?)"

With this going on, Tourdon makes his move by kidnapping Britney. Not good for Snarf sees him from behind and so does Charolette and unable to get up to save her friend in time.

"(Tourdon…!)" Leanora warns her partner. "Britney! It's him!"

From him using his sword to cut down a huge tree branch to throw it at Charolette with and Britney was still too weak to do anything to try running away.

" **Come with me."** He said to grabbing hold of her.

"Lion-O-! (No…! I-I can't-move-!)"

Tourdon grabs hold of Britney to then passing out to carry her on his back to have what he needed to have Leanora out of the picture with the Ring of Shoran off her finger to hold on too causing Leanora to cut off from it. Not good! Snarf tries saving Britney to bite down on Tourdon's arm to feel some pain to not really hurting him badly to smack him to the ground with Charolette for them to be out cold, leaving him to carry Britney away with the ring back to the area somewhere in the woods.

" **If you two wish to have this human girl alive, come to the forest down south to fight me for the sword, the ring, the glove, book, and her."** He tells the two. **"Come tomorrow and be ready to battle me, Tourdon of the Ox, part of the Twelve Deadly Kins. I'm looking forward to be facing with the king himself. (At last, I've have her…)"** Tourdon takes off to look at Britney sleeping. **"(With Leanora out of the way, I can save her from that…traitor! I must.)"**

What did he mean by that…? This is bad with Britney being taken away and Leanora trapped for Tourdon to take the ring away so far to give to Mumm-Ra as Mulu sees how the whole battle will go down. For morning was here. With Charolette pushing the log off for her to recover and Snarf too and remembers of Britney being taken away, they must run back to tell Lion-O and the others right away of the warning heard from Tourdon himself. With the others getting up to see Charolette was all right and Snarf was panicking. WilyKit and WilyKat check on them to see what was wrong.

"Charolette? There you are." WilyKit was happy. "Hey, WilyKat, look. It's Charolette. Snarf must've found her."

The brother checks them out to see that something was up.

"You're right, sis. Charolette looks wore out for a big Tago. And Snarf's freaking out." He asks Snarf what was wrong. "Is something up?"

He needed to find Lion-O right away for Charolette looked worried on her end too. Once Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro, and Lion-O see Charolette returning but no sign of Britney with Leanora but Snarf, they soon notice that something wasn't right at all.

"Morning everyone…" Panthro said from yawning and sees the other two. "Well, look who came back."

"Its Charolette and…she looks worried for some reason." Tygra said too from seeing the Tago.

Snarf started making noises and moving around a lot to go up to Lion-O and try saying something important to him and the others for he could understand him since he friend couldn't talk.

"Lion-O, I think Snarf is trying to tell you something." Cheetara guess on that part. "Hmm…has anyone seen Britney? She should be up a little from getting better from her illness and hearing Leanora complaining by now."

The other four haven't seen her at all this morning, but Charolette and Snarf know where they were at. Lion-O begins to worry of the whereabouts of his girlfriend.

"Britney's not here…? Snarf, is there something on your mind? What is it?" he asks his friend. "What happen to Britney? Or Leanora? Do you know where they are?" Lion-O asks Charolette next. "What about you, Charolette? You were gone all night."

Snarf tries to act like on what happened the best he could. From looking for Charolette to see her out cold for him, Britney, and Leanora to find her deep in the forest last night…being big to act like Tourdon to come up to hurting the two, grabbing Britney from behind, taking the ring off to have with him and Leanora losing contact, and leaving them out cold until morning. And for Charolette uses her leg to write in words on where the location was at too and what was the problem. Lion-O was very scared of Britney to be kidnapped by a Deadly Kin who escaped that needed to be found.

"Snarf is showing us that something happened to Britney and Leanora last night to hurting him and Charolette." Said Cheetara. "So it looks like it."

Then Panthro read on what Charolette wrote on the ground.

"Look, Charolette wrote something on the sands…" he reads it to the others. "It says, 'Britney's been capture by Deadly Kin Ox…wants us all to meet with him along with the items deep in the forest to fight, or he will kill Leanora's spirit…?! In the name of Master Mumm-Ra'…? What in Thundera?!"

"Mumm-Ra?!" shock both WilyKit and WilyKat about all of this. "Britney and Leanora's been capture by Tourdon?!"

From the looks of sadness both Snarf and Charolette were giving to the others, it was the truth. Even for Lion-O to learn about it…yeah, for his girlfriend was captured to be more worried about her the most.

"What?! Britney's been kidnapped?!" he sounded upset.

Even Tygra too to grab hold of Snarf to demand some more answers out of him. By shaking the body many times like a madman? Yeah, like that'll do any good right now.

"And you let that cow get away with him capturing Britney and having the ring with Leanora's spirit trapped inside?! Where are they, Snarf?! Tell us now! He's going to pay-!"

"Stop it, Tygra!" Lion-O grabs Snarf out of Tygra's hands. "Calm down… (Britney…!)"

Well, Tygra wasn't the only one upset like Lion-O was the most…so where the others.

"In case you've forgotten, Lion-O, that Deadly Kin member has your so call girlfriend in his grasp who works for Mumm-Ra! We can't just sit around to see Leanora get killed…Or worse!"

"We have to save her!" said WilyKat.

"Where could they be?!" questioned WilyKit.

Mulu appears to fly above them to take the Book of Omens out of the bag to grab hold of and takes off, not good if she has it now.

"Hey! It's Mulu! Mumm-Ra's annoying partner!" Panthro pointed out.

"And she's taking the Book of Omens!" Cheetara chases the bird down. "Give it back, you-!"

Mulu knew that would draw their attention to stopping them this time with a trump card in her hands.

"Stop!" she said. "I have Britney and Leanora, along with the Ring of Shoran within my claws and now the book here to take us to the other three stones to find for Master Mumm-Ra. As you already learn that she's with Tourdon right now and Leanora's spirit trap within the ring who are all located within the woods, you'll head south from here for the safe return of the girl if you all surrender and give me the sword and glove next or die."

Lion-O was angry enough to draw the Sword of Omens out to make Mulu talk to get Britney back.

"Give us Britney back with the ring and the book!"

"Ooo…pushy, aren't we king? She's safe…for now." Mulu flies off with the book. "Just show up, all of you so we may work things out in a little game made by Tourdon's doing for the freedom of Britney and that stupid cat Leanora. You dumb Thundercats will soon be defeated after today. See you all in a bit."

With Mulu taking off and laughing in her mess up kind of ways, Lion-O was mad to be cutting a tree down in rage of Britney being taken away. And Tygra even more upset to liking Britney a lot to see her in this mess.

"Britney…! Lion-O! Use your Sight Beyond Sight to follow Mulu's movements to lead us to Britney and Leanora!" said the older brother. "Do it!"

Cheetara keeps him away from Lion-O to let him have some space for a few minutes.

"Tygra! He knows that, just give him a second! We all want to save Britney and Leanora…"

"But, Cheetara-!"

As Cheetara felt Tygra was upset right now, for he liked Britney and Cheetara knows that she and Lion-O were meant to be to never betray her best friend. Never! Still, she was worried about him. As Lion-O gets to using his sword right away.

"I know, Tygra, all of us will save her." He uses the sword to see through anything. "Sword of Omens! Give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

Seeing from where Mulu was flying within the forest with the book, she was at where Tourdon was in waiting for the Thundercats arrival and with Britney all tied up in a tree with the ring and now the book in place, Lion-O knew where they needed to go to.

"Found their location?" Panthro asks the king.

"It's down further from here. Let's get going."

Oh, boy…Lion-O sounded serious and a bit upset right or 'and angry too at the same time' to take the lead for Snarf could tell that he looked like that to follow him. Soon Tygra does the same thing to go rescue Britney as well.

"Wait up, brother! We're coming with you!" he said. "(Tourdon, you kidnapping Britney was a big mistake you just made…!)"

For those two and Snarf head off first for Charolette goes next, and soon same with Cheetara 'to make sure that Lion-O and Tygra don't fight with each other' and to help them out with her two friends, Panthro next, and both WilyKit and WilyKat as well. Going south within the woods where Tourdon was waiting for the Thundercats to arrive to be ready for battle; with Mulu waiting while standing next to the ring and book to have so far to get a few more things to go for her master.

"The Book of Omens to find the other three stones, along with one of them of fire with that weakening Leanora within this Ring of Shoran. Ah, it's good to get something done so far." She said. "Only two more things to get with the deaths of the Thundercats and friends. All this for Tourdon to do all of this for this human girl…Whatever makes him feel better, I just need the items to give to Master Mumm-Ra. So, a deal's a deal after all, right Tourdon?"

He understood the deal that Tourdon and Mulu made to getting the job done. With Britney waking up to see the two enemies to be panicking about and was tied up with no way out or having the ring on her.

"(What…? W-W-Where am I…?) Huh? Mulu?" she gasps in seeing one of the Deadly Kins again. "Tourdon? Leanora, this looks bad…! The ring! Where's the ring?!" Britney sees the ring and book next to Mulu. "Leanora! How did you get the ring off my hand? It was stuck!"

"Ah, you're finally awake. And in case you were wondering, only a Fearsome Warrior of the four or one of the Twelve Deadly Kins can. Surprised?" Mulu mocks Britney. "Now Leanora is trapped in the ring without aiding you now. Too bad how sad, for you that is. Not for me."

That's new, you know?

"(No…! That's impossible…! Leanora!)"

Man, Mulu's both annoying, smart, and a jerk, huh? For Britney never knew that until today for Leanora didn't know that part either with her spirit trap inside to watch the whole thing within the stone as Tourdon goes up to Britney to stare at her beauty to see a real human on Third Earth for the first time, he knows a lot about humans somehow.

" **Amazing…I never thought I would ever see a human again in person, but they're real even in different dimensions. I knew you had to be the one."**

Now Britney was confused on what Tourdon was saying.

"Me be what one? I'm just helping out Leanora for her family to stop you guys from doing Mumm-Ra's evil doing and save this world." She said. "I'm just someone who got caught up in all of this. Let us go!"

" **With the traitor Leanora out of your hands thanks to me, you're now free, Britney Storms."** Said Tourdon. **"In fact, Mulu agreed to remove that cat and ring off your hand in exchange we get the other things done and for me to have you all to myself."**

Now a Deadly Kin wants Britney for himself to know all about humans.

"What are you talking about? You having me? I'm no one's pet!"

" **Not pet, never to you. I want you to fight with me against the Thundercats for our kind the free the curse from King Claudus's doing and from his great ancestors for destroying our lives, all because they fear of our powers to be turned against them and by the four warriors that your animal friend Leanora is on. That's right, for the only living being so kind to help all twelve of us was Master Mumm-Ra, some of his soldiers with kind hearts, and one human woman who came upon Third Earth from your other Earth."**

Now this has gotten to Britney's attention to learn more about it.

"You mean Leanora's human mother who her father fell for to have her and a little sister?" she asked.

" **That human woman was her."** Said Tourdon. **"The woman who was sweet to me who looks just like you to be related. I believe you are that woman's daughter."**

What the-?! As Mulu stayed out of this type of business for Britney's mother was on Third Earth once who knew about Leanora's father Jojo from long ago before fleeing back to her Earth. Strange for both Leanora and Britney were close together to have the some of the same goals, Jojo being killed by Mumm-Ra, her mother getting remarried and living with a human father, brother, and with them being the half breed of Leanora and her little sister with their human mother; so much was confusing Britney to learn that he mother was there too before she and her father were married to have her brother and then her with a pet cat.

"(My Mom came here…? It can't be!)" she had to ask Tourdon. "What do you mean that my Mom came here? How's that possible?!"

" **You're not the only one who arrived on Third Earth, for she showed us Deadly Kins lots of kindness before King Claudus ruined our lives, along with Leanora, Leon, Skips, and Ralph try to kill us! Only for Master Mumm-Ra to take us in to fight back with his powers of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. But not until your mother took us to safety to get back to her world in the very end. The Thundercats are the real enemies, not us to change this world for a better order. Don't you see, Britney?"**

For her to feel out and still have some power within Britney, she sees that Tourdon was telling the truth for Mulu to learn about it a little to not care about the rest.

"Don't look at me. I'm staying out of this, Oxy, and I made a deal." She said.

She cares of getting the job done and the items to Mumm-Ra than what Tourdon wants to still kill the Thundercats off with a good reason why.

" **She's right. Mulu has no kindness in her, but I shall still obey Master Mumm-Ra to do what needs to be done. I won't kill any animal or children though; but the others will die by my hands and by my doing…"** he said.

"Wait, they're coming?" ask Britney. "But wait! I'm sure that Lion-O's father had a reason, he didn't mean to nor did Leanora knew about this! My Mom never told me about this place until I came here-!"

Tourdon knew that to still anger him.

" **And you think that having the four stones and the rest of us Deadly Kins will make a difference?"** Tourdon questions Britney. " **You should never get to their side in the first place. I want you to join with me, Britney, we can change everything the way your mother showed us her kindness to everyone else. I'm doing this for her to save your life. And from this friend of yours Leanora, she's keeping secrets like this from you."**

Britney didn't know what to believe in no more to be freaking out and upset to not betray her friends or Lion-O. Maybe there was more about the past, but it was never betrayal like that, not from King Claudus.

"Stop it! You're wrong!" she said in sadness.

" **Britney…"** Tourdon didn't mean to get Britney upset.

"Now you've done it, cowboy." Mulu was making fun of him.

"My Mom…no! Leanora! This whole betrayal! There are good people to never do anything bad, and those who do is on them! But not my friends…nor Lion-O! Leave them alone!"

She was right, there must be another reason for Leanora to know something else from her mother and such from the Deadly Kins to have their souls turn so evil.

" **I'm afraid I can't do that, Britney, it has to be done."** He then hears the Thundercats running within the bushes. **"They're here."**

Mulu and Tourdon welcomes their arrival to see the book and ring were aside and Britney was all tied up for Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette must get the things back to also save both Britney and Leanora, and get Tourdon next for the next Deadly Kins collection.

"Britney!" all six of them say to see Britney alive and well.

Snarf was happy to see and still was scared for Charolette was mad to get back at the two. For Mulu 'being her selfish self' welcomes her enemies to their doom by playing Tourdon's little game.

"Welcome, welcome, Thundercats. Or rather, dead kitties!" she laughs. "I hope you've come to give the glove and sword to me next for Britney's freedom and your surrender, or…you'll all die by Tourdon's hands."

"Britney!" Lion-O calls out to her.

"Lion-O!" same with Britney.

"I'll get you out of there-!"

Tourdon swings his giant sword at Lion-O to use his Sword of Omens to blocking it in time before he almost got cut in half. Too close!

"Lion-O!" Britney was scared. "(This isn't happening…!)"

Seems that Tourdon was in love with Britney to remind him of her human mother who mysteriously came on Third Earth. Not good to make Lion-O jealous about this.

" **Not going to happen!"** he touches Britney's hair. **"She belongs to me now, she doesn't belong to the likes of you, cats!"**

This angers Lion-O of jealousy.

"She's not yours to keep!"

"Leave her alone!" same with Tygra.

Snarf tries to go over to attack Tourdon again, this time he lifts the creature up with his one hand to putting him in a hole that was made on the ground and to get stuck in it.

" **Forgive me, little pet, I don't hurt animals nor children to face against the rest of these Thundercats. And I shall. I wish to those who are my enemies into battle right here and now."** Tourdon takes out his long sword. **"I will avenge my kind from yours to destroy all Thundercats who stands in my way! Fight me! Britney, we'll escape after I finish my revenge. Just watch me and I will protect you."**

Seems that Tourdon was being serious for Britney to watch the whole thing with Snarf too 'while trying to get out of the hole', for Mulu explains the rules to the six heroes.

"Here's how this battle will go, losers." She tells them. "Win and you all keep on going, but lose and you're all as good as dead and for me to take what's needed by my claws. And Britney to belong to Tourdon here to kiss her human butt goodbye. Anyways, let this foolish battle begin!"

Lion-O had one thing to say to Mulu before the fight could start.

"Hey, Mulu! Why do you hate us so much?!" ask Lion-O. "What do you have against us? What have we ever done to you?!"

Good question, why does Mulu hate the cat people? Well, she looked upset when Lion-O ask her that to keep herself.

"How dare you…! You know what, king? Try to survive if you can and maybe I'll tell you everything."

"Lion-O! Everyone! Be careful!" Britney prays for their safety. "(Please, Tourdon, don't do this…)"

Well, for Britney to feel out the Deadly Kins' pain a lot and Snarf just sitting down – it was up to Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Charolette to take Tourdon down as Mulu watches the whole show while holding on to the book and ring to keep safe with her.

"Go, Tourdon! Skin those Thundercats alive and squash that ugly big bug into a pancake!"

Tygra and Lion-O were more than ready.

"Lion-O, all caring aside for me liking Britney too, we'll fight about it after we take care of this mess." Said Tygra. "Lead us for this fight and I'll cover you."

"Whatever you say, Tygra, we'll argue later and to know that Britney loves me more." Lion-O gets his Sword of Omens out. "Everyone, get ready in battle formation." He powers up. "Thundercats, ho!"

And the fight begins for the battle was made within the forest for the others must get the book, ring, and Leanora back to save Britney too as Mulu and Snarf watch the whole thing. For WilyKit and WilyKat go first to use from boomerang type of weapon and a slingshot to hit and fire at Tourdon as a team.

"Give us back Britney and our things!" WilyKat takes a shot.

"Do it or else, you big bully!" WilyKit throws her weapon out.

From not getting hurt from the tiny rocks or the boomerang was doing any damages, he uses his sword to blow the two kittens in the air to trap them in a barrel to have trouble getting out of it to roll them away from Tourdon. Well, WilyKit WilyKat did try to fight.

" **Sorry, children, but I don't hurt the young ones even if they're my enemy being the Thundercats. So, stay where you are, you two have fought well."**

Well, he was honest to never hurt a living creature or children.

"Hey! Let us out of here!"

Seems that WilyKit and WilyKat were stuck now, as Panthro goes up next.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

" **Like yourself?"** Tourdon taunts with Panthro. **"You look big, strong, and skillful of the team, but can you prove it?"**

That got to Panthro to charge at Tourdon to be standing there, only for him to move fast for him to punch the tree instead. He was a fast one! Soon using his nun-chuck to try hitting Tourdon with many times for him to use his armor to shield himself without getting hit from Panthro's striking blows. Allowing for Tourdon to use his horns to throw Panthro to fall to the solid ground hard to be down for the count.

"No way…!" shock Britney.

"Panthro's was defeated in seconds!" same with Tygra and Lion-O to say the same thing.

Tourdon was enjoying the fight he was having.

" **When it comes to battling with my enemies, I don't hold anything back as you can all see that already."** He said. **"Who's next?"**

Cheetara was to use her speed to outsmart Tourdon…

"Why you…!" she starts running around the Deadly Kin. "It's my turn!"

Using her staff to knock some sense into Tourdon, he was defending himself many times to not feeling a thing. For he was running fast too.

" **Try harder!"** he said to block Cheetara's punches and kicks with one hand. **"How sad, now talk to the hand."**

Grabbing Cheetara's foot to throw her into the lake to be defeated next too. For Charolette charges at Tourdon to tackle him down, only for his sword to push her back.

"Charolette, don't!" Britney tries to warn her friend.

Trying to strike with her long two legs many times for Tourdon uses his one giant sword against her, the ox of the Deadly Kins overpowers the Tago Spider by kicking her other feet to trip and get headbutted for him to use his sword on Charolette to be beaten after that.

" **Anyone who sided with the Thundercats are also as good as dead!"** he defeats her. **"Only two more to go."**

"Charolette!" Tygra was upset to get mad now. "What's your problem, Tourdon?! So, what if our ancestors did something bad or our Father from back then? They didn't mean to! What happened back in the past, stays in the past."

He does have a good point there…But of course, from Tourdon's reasons and he won't listen to Tygra or Lion-O who were the only ones left to stop him while saving Britney, Leanora, the ring, and book in time. Only for Snarf to finally getting out of the hole to try to do something to go over to Britney first.

"Snarf?" she was happy to see him. "You're okay at least. Quickly, untie me. I got to get the ring back with Leanora and I have to stop this battle and get the Book of Omens away from Mulu." Snarf pointed out on how they can do that while Tourdon wasn't watching them.

As Tourdon goes up to Britney again for Snarf to be hiding to admire her looks to make the brothers mad about it.

" **It won't be long now, Britney, I shall free you from these cat's dirty lies once I'm done with them."** He gets back to battle. **"You two wish to fight with me next?"**

Snarf tries to know how to save Britney without getting caught and tries to get the job done.

"(Lion-O. Tygra. Everyone…) Listen, Snarf, untie me first and go after Mulu up there to get the ring for me so Leanora and I can stop Tourdon. And you stop her to get the book next. Okay? I know you can do this. Please…"

Snarf trusts in Britney to use both his teeth and claws to cut the ropes and freeing her to do the other part next very carefully with Tourdon goes up against Tygra next.

"Just let Britney go!" Lion-O said in rage. "She's our friend, not a pet the way you're treating her!"

" **Never for this human! I took the ring away from her hand from that lying female cat!"** Tourdon said back. **"I've set her free from the truth. The truth from your father and her other warriors' wicked ways for me to love her the way I did with her human mother back then."**

Tygra and Lion-O didn't get it only to learn about it just now and for Britney could never love someone like Tourdon that she barely knows of. Well, Lion-O was starting to learn something from the dark past long ago that Claudus might've did back then…

"They did what…?"

"Don't listen to him, Lion-O! He's lying about all of that! And Leanora's doing her job to never lie to us with her own reasons! And loving Britney?! You barley know each other!" Tygra gets his gun and whip out. "Just for your lies, it's time you face against me…I'll save you, Britney!"

Tourdon gets ready to fight with his other enemy next.

"Don't, Tygra!" Lion-O tries stopping his brother.

Well, too late on that part now for the older brother's jealousy get to him to start shooting at Tourdon to use his shield of his armor to protect him from the blast.

" **Weak."** He said. **"Got any more?"**

Tygra goes invisible next while using his whip.

"Oh, like that's going to scare us." Mulu said.

With Snarf climbing up to get the Ring of Shoran 'where Leanora's soul was in' away from Mulu first, for Tygra seems to be confusing Tourdon from him being invisible to then whipping him. Only for him to kick dirt using his back foot to blinding Tygra, to kicking him down.

" **Looks like you were right, Mulu, it didn't scare me."** Tourdon had his sword out. **"Found you."**

Tygra tries fighting back to be tough to defeat by whipping, only to lose it from the swinging of his weapon to get it out of his hands. With him feeling shame to be beaten that easily, Tourdon slashes Tygra to getting hurt a bit and then kneed to the stomach to go down next. Bummer…

"Tygra!" upset both Lion-O and Britney.

"No…! I've lost…" Tygra was too weak to move to try reaching out to Britney but couldn't. "I'm…sorry, Britney."

With the Thundercats of Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Charolette were down for the count but Lion-O to be the only one left standing. Can he beat Tourdon to stop him, get the things back, save Britney with Leanora too, and stop Mulu as well? Snarf tries crawling to the ring carefully for Britney to stand underneath the tree before she can save her friends.

"Well, now…let's see what we have so far." Mulu said. "From a big Tago, two dumb kittens, and about three beings who were proud fighters have failed to stop Tourdon here of a Twelve Deadly Kin member to overpower all the Thundercats, leaving Lion-O defenseless now with Britney as the big ox's new lady friend. Whatever shall he do now?" She mocks Lion-O and then laughs.

" **He'll die the way his father did by Master Mumm-Ra's hands next, but this time it'll be with my hands."** Tourdon got his sword ready.

With Lion-O seeing Britney breaking free for her to join him in battle for Snarf to get something for her, he tries to distract the ox long enough until then.

"How dare you say that about my Father!"

" **What's that now? Did I strike a nerve? Did I made you angry too much because my master did so for me to see that foolish king go down like so?"** Tourdon kept on hurting Lion-O with his words. **"Well, it did. You would've live long enough to see what I've been through. Don't believe in me? Maybe you can ask Leanora and her three friends, if you live long enough to fight against me or die trying and for Britney, she does care to live a good and longer life with me within this world, like her mother was…"**

For that being the truth for Britney and Lion-O to hear all about it for Tourdon was telling the truth, but there was a fight that still needs to continue…

"Oh, what's wrong, Lion-O? Ox got your tongue?" Mulu laughs annoyingly again. "It would appear so…In any case, Tourdon, finish this to get the glove and sword so we may be on our merry way to give the presents to out Master Mumm-Ra. Finish them-!" she sees Snarf taking the ring away from her to freak out about it. "Ah! You! Cat! Drop that ring now!"

Snarf was afraid to still hang on from her wicked ways, for Britney waits for him to give it to her.

"Snarf! I'm open!"

" **Britney? You've escaped?!"** surprised Tourdon. **"No! Don't put the ring back on! If you do, you'll only be lied to by that traitorous Leanora even more!"**

With Snarf seeing Britney, he throws her the Ring of Shoran to put back on her finger for her and Leanora to reunited again for her to continue to recover.

"No, Tourdon…This is my business to get into with Leanora, but she's not a traitor to her own kind, friends, family, or the man that she loves who needs to be saved…we are the same as we were family almost, so don't tell me what to do." She puts the ring back on her finger. "(At first, I wanted it off, but now I'm quite use to the ring to be on me for this point on). Leanora!"

With Britney getting the ring back on, leaving Lion-O to go all out with Tourdon now.

"Alright, Britney!" he cheers for her.

" **No!"** upsets Tourdon.

Well seems that Leanora was now recovering some more within Britney's body to feel better now for them to become one again.

"Hi everyone, miss me?" she said. "Britney, you know what to do."

She goes into her beast mode again to help Lion-O now.

"Right. I'm Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

With her joining in battle with Lion-O, he powers up too.

"What were you saying about Britney loving you back?" he mocks Tourdon now. "I don't think so." Lion-O powers up the sword. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

From the symbol of the Thundera showing in the air, only to angered Tourdon even more. As Mulu tries to stop Britney and Leanora on her claws…Snarf tackles her to keep her busy as the two stop the fifth Deadly Kins once and for all.

"Why you…! Stupid cats!" Mulu attacks back to not have much power from within her but using her smarts.

Snarf takes the book to out run Mulu while fighting her as she flies after him. While Tourdon was mad to strike at Lion-O first…

" **Enough of this! I will get Britney back for her to be with me once I finish you off to make you join your father in the afterlife-!"**

Using his sword, he cuts down the weapon in half in seconds. Nice one! Seeing that it was useless to Tourdon now, he tries charging at Lion-O with his horns to push him down. Holding him back with just the Sword of Omens, it also cuts down one of his horns right off his head. Ouch…! With him climbing on to Tourdon's back to be on a rodeo ride to hang on from Tourdon to try pushing him off, but with no luck.

"Sorry, Tourdon, but this ends now." Lion-o was being serious.

From him to look worried, Leanora had this to say to him next.

"Tourdon, I may have my reasons without telling the others the rest right now and what King Claudus did before was bad, I get it." She said. "I heard the whole thing when I was sleeping…but you cannot judge others who don't know about it to get your revenge to poison your minds by Mumm-Ra's doing! You fool! And Britney to remind you of her human mother, you make me sick sometimes to almost feel sorry for you. Almost."

Mulu was still chasing after Snarf to give her the big chase to move away from her claws.

"Give. Me. Back. The. Book. You. Stupid. Cat! Tourdon, finish them already! I need your help stopping this beast from taking the items away!"

She was mad now…As for Tourdon to get cut down for his armor to have some damage from Lion-O's sword slash attack, he was about to lose the fight for the first time by King Claudus's son.

" **Grr…! You're wrong, Leanora! You're always wrong!"** Tourdon said in anger.

"And I don't care!" Britney shouted. "Leanora and I will work things out and only us, and you need to stop, Tourdon. I don't know what my Mom did back then, but that's something I'll worry about later. You have to let it go."

With Lion-O jumping off Tourdon's back, it was time for them to do some combat time. For Tourdon tries to charge in to punching Lion-O a lot to be dodging it a lot to be missing. Only for him to punch and kick back many times for Tourdon to get beaten up a lot more; and for Britney to do the same to jump kick from above right at Tourdon's back to be going down hard and for her to give Snarf a hand to be blinding Mulu next.

"Snarf! Lion-O! Close your eyes! Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

One hit gets to Mulu to go down and Snarf to hit her on the head using a tree branch to outsmart a bad bird.

"Ouch…!" the hurtful Mulu said.

He sure looked happy for Mulu was down for the count now; as the other Thundercats get back up to help Lion-O and Britney finish the rest 'and Charolette freeing WilyKit and WilyKat', they take this battle up some more to win it now in Thundercats team formation! From Charolette attacking by using her webs to tie up Tourdon's legs to throwing him to someone else next.

"WilyKit!" the brother said.

"WilyKat!" same with the sister.

The two use their kicks to hit the spinning Tourdon's face a lot to roll him down for them to call out to someone else to attack.

"Panthro!"

He does to nun-chuck hits Tourdon's other horn to kick him to the ground.

"Cheetara!"

She moves in fast to make a tornado to make Tourdon fly for her to staff whack to the butt and then throws him back to the ground.

"Tygra!"

Whipping the other horn to break to doing a lot more to his armor next.

"Lion-O!"

He fires a powerful beam from his sword to throw Tourdon off to Britney next.

"Britney!"

She claws him to the face a lot as Leanora powers her up some more.

"Leanora!"

With that both Lion-O and Britney work together to give out one powerful slash attack from two lovers becoming one.

"Do it, you two!" Leanora calls out to them.

With Lion-O moving to cutting down on Tourdon's armor, leaving Britney to use her special skills on him last.

"Tiger Slash! So long!" she moves away.

And with those many hits and one last big one…the armor breaks for Tourdon was finished to be on his four legs for the Thundercats have won! Leaving Mulu to be very upset.

"No…Ah! Oh, come on!" she then gives her enemies the reason why she hates cats so much. "Fine! You want to know why? It's because of your father, Lion-O, he destroyed my people from the last war he was in a few years ago!" Mulu said her reasons for hating cats alright. "Thanks to Master Mumm-Ra finding me and saving my life, I owe him a lot from my smarts to lead him to victory…So now you all know why I hate cats like all of you are! And now I've lost again! Tourdon, you ruthless-!"

" **Shut up…"** he said in pain.

Well, that got to Mulu badly to get mad over nothing.

"How dare you!" she flies on out of the area until she stops her enemies again. "Fine, die like that for all I care…! Master Mumm-Ra has your other families to serve us. Thundercats, I will be back to see you all dead!"

There goes Mulu to be annoying to failing Mumm-Ra again. So, annoying she is, huh? Anyways, Britney hugs Lion-O after doing a double type of attack combine move as a couple they were.

"Lion-O! We did it! We're all okay!"

"Britney!" he holds her in his arms. "I'm glad you're safe. We did it." He then says this to Snarf on what he has done today. "Nice going to you too, Snarf."

The sword and glove was saved and so was the book and ring too in the end thanks to Snarf helping from freeing Britney and rescuing Leanora in time too. Tygra 'who was a bit upset', Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat were happy to be useful too after taking so many hits. He was happy to be helpful and Charolette was glad that they fought and survive together, only for the tree done by Lion-O cutting it down was coming down on them to fall.

"Britney! Lion-O! Incoming!" Tygra warns them.

Unable to move away in time, Tourdon uses the last bit of strength within him to push Lion-O and Britney out of the way to get crush by the tree instead. From being weak and breaking his bones within his body, Tourdon was about to die, but not before going out with a smile after saving Britney's life.

"Tourdon!" Lion-O was shock that he couldn't lift the tree off the ox. "I can't…he's being crushed to death!"

"Hang in there, Tourdon!" Britney looked worried.

Only that Tourdon didn't care anymore on what happens to him next.

" **No, don't…thank you, but I think my time's up now…"**

Everyone else was confused on what he meant there, but Leanora knew right away on what was wrong with Tourdon.

"A long staff of the branch sticking out got to his heart while the tree itself fell fast to crush his bones from his big body." She explains. "I'm afraid he's not going to make it."

"No!" With Britney looking upset, Tourdon had to at least say these few things before he goes away and becomes a coin. Placing his hand on Britney's face one more time to make sure that he sees her not crying.

" **Don't, Britney, I can at least go out with glory knowing that Lion-O will do greater than his father did…"** said the weak ox. **"I may be gone, but that doesn't mean you can still save the other seven while you still have some time…who knows. Maybe one of them or more might join you…but you must free them from the evil by Master Mumm-Ra's doing in order to do that…Remember it well, Britney, do that for me to never become on what I turned into…As for Leanora, follow your heart on what's right on her decisions in the future…"**

"Tourdon…I will." She said. "If that's what you want us to do for your other friends and make a right on Third Earth, then we will."

"So why did you save me too?" Lion-O asks him.

I guess part of Tourdon was some good in him all along to see the rest for himself and he did.

" **I only did that to make Britney happy. So, make her…very happy the way Jojo did for her…All this can one new king will change the future…now I know that…I was such a fool to not see it from before…Remember this well, Thundercats…"** Tourdon's spirit begins to fade for the evil to die within him. **"Find the stone of the shrine where the peaceful but strong hearted elephants who live there…their gift will guide you all to the first stone of earth…from the Fearsome Warrior Ralph the Rat, of the Earth Stone…go now…And remember, if you free one of us, one will be useful in battle…stop the Ancient Spirits of Evil from within and…stop Master Mumm-Ra…"** he has his eyes closing slowly. **"(I wish I would've seen you one more time, my love…we could've made something different.) Goodbye, Britney…Thundercats…"**

Tourdon's spirit was gone but freed from the evil to become a coin for seven more to go to getting five of them so far. Good, but a sad end to someone who was lost over everything for revenge to be kindhearted too. Leanora knew that, for Claudus did try to save the ones who went into battle from Mulu's family and all the Deadly Kins to try saving them to be taken by Mumm-Ra instead. So, that's what really happened.

"All of this and he still did it anyways knowing what would happen after the battle to the poor guy." She said to tell Britney something next. "Listen, Britney, the mother on your Earth…"

"It's fine." Britney was stronger this time. "I'm sad and confused right now, but…I'll be fine. You're still our friend, right Leanora?"

"Yeah, I just…there's another reason from my background past I haven't told about yet..."

For that, Britney will wait until then to feel out that Leanora wasn't hiding anything bad to anyone else to leave it be for now.

"Until then, I can wait…well, all of us can. For now, we got us a second stone to find." Said Britney. "But first, we need to rest…Hey, I'm all better now!"

Yep, Britney was no longer sick on her end to be herself again. Snarf was happy to be kissing her cheek and Charolette looked happy, so did the others. WilyKit, WilyKat, Cheetara, Panthro, Lion-O, and Tygra. Yes, even Leanora too.

"Alright!"

"She's back!"

"A close call for rescuing you too."

"We got five Deadly Kins so far!"

"And our items back to not let Mumm-Ra or his goons take away from us again." Said Lion-O. "Good to have you feeling better, Britney."

"Me too!"

Tygra was still upset for Britney to still love Lion-O more than him to also be beaten too very badly.

"Yeah…it was good." He acts well to the others. "Glad to see you safe now, Britney, but we did win. We did it together."

Seems like he was smiling for her, jealously is a nasty thing for Leanora let's her part be for now.

"(In time, Leanora, it'll happen. In time…)" she said to herself. "(Britney, don't change the way you are, okay?)"

She does care to be trust worthy to the other Thundercats. As everyone just relaxes until they can move on from their journey to finding the second stone for Snarf, Charolette, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat all hang around the fire side for Britney was going to sit near the lake alone for a while only for Lion-O was there as Leanora sleeps off for the night to be there for her partner this time.

"Lion-O?" Britney calls out to him.

"Hey, Britney? You got bored?"

"Just feeling tired to come to relax here. I didn't think you'll be around too."

Now a good boyfriend and girlfriend time for them to have without no one else around.

"Well, guess I am." He said. "Guess we should call this a date…if you want."

Britney was enjoying the scene from outside at night time – stars, animal sounds, the lake, and the night skies looking pretty.

"I think you're right, Lion-O, I like this date of ours."

With her leaning on Lion-O's arm to be liking it, he had one thing on his mind.

"What happen to Tourdon today, what a bummer…"

"I know, but I made him a promise to free everyone and maybe others to join with us in battle. I'm hoping…" she said. "After what happened today was scary to pull through somehow at least. For them and Leanora with her other friends to remove the ring off me, I was free. But I was nothing without her around. Or rather…"

"She made you powerful by facing your fears?" Lion-O added. "So it would look like it to me. You know?" Lion-O does have a very good point there.

"You know what? You're right about that. I guess it was me…"

Then Lion-O again had to say something to Britney about Tourdon liking her and Tygra too.

"Listen, Britney…Tourdon liked you-!"

"Well, he thought wrong by accident." She said. "I felt bad was all, nothing else. And Tygra liking me more than friends…it must stop. I still care to be a friend to him."

"I knew it…he likes you and I'm nothing to you?" Lion-O said out loud to over think things. "Sorry, that came out wrong. Stupid!"

Britney laughs a little to say something right to prove that Tygra and her wasn't going to happen.

"Lion-O, I only have you as my boyfriend remember? Otherwise, you wouldn't be my first love or first boyfriend, right?"

This changes things for Lion-O now…

"Really? You really love me a lot?"

"Well, of course I do." She said with a smile. "You're funny, sweet, kind to me, brave, cares for others, you understand them so well, and you protect me a lot."

Well, he does to Britney a lot since they meant.

"I don't mean too!" Lion-O calms himself down. "I just…I worry about you a lot."

"But I can fight back you know. And still, it is kind of sweet of you…"

For her to touch hands with Lion-O's for him and Britney looked at each other to have this moment to happen. For her to kiss him on the lips to then being very shy about it, it just happened out of nowhere.

"Britney?" surprised Lion-O.

"Ah! Sorry! I never kiss a guy on the lips like that before! I didn't mean to!"

From moving a lot and panicking for poor Britney, Lion-O hugs her to calm back down only for him to smile back to liking the feeling it very soft type of feeling from it.

"Don't be…I liked it. I want more."

They then 'for the first time now' shows their feelings to be kissing on the lips for the real love to happen for Lion-O and Britney for the ring to start glowing up from her heart to be racing 'in a good way'. Britney finally knows what love felt like to have a boyfriend like Lion-O to have and to stay with for the rest of her life. Yeah! They kissed!

"(So, this is what love feels like…It feels…so wonderful. Oh, Lion-O, I'm glad to have you in my life!)"

Well, their make out was only the beginning. A slow but still a sweet romantic relationship they were having together.

"Britney…" he said with passion.

Love was in the air. For Leanora was feeling it within to see Britney was happy for the other four and Charolette knew that it would happen for them and it did. But for Tygra…still at it again to be spying on them 'for almost going to talk to Britney to admit his feelings for her', it was too late now to be heartbroken. This is my version here than that last part from episode 13 from the series, you know? Not in my version here to change things around a bit differently. For the next chapter/episode the Thundercats will be going to the shrine of the elephants to get the second stone.


	19. Sight Beyond Sight

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 19 - Sight Beyond Sight

From traveling a far out of the forest to finding the location of the elephants at some type the shrine that they needed to be in to get the second of Earth of the four stones 'since they had the fire one being the Jewel of Shoran with Leanora in it'. So Panthro was driving to that location from the Book of Omens help to get where they needed to be somewhere within the desert wasteland area. Besides Lion-O and Britney were closer than ever in love, that was even more good news, along with having five of the Twelve Deadly Kins so far to get seven more to save and to join on their team maybe? With Charolette following the ThunderTank for Panthro, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat see that the book was pinpointing the location of the stone to tell the others from inside of it. For Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Cheetara, and Tygra to hear.

"Guess what? The book is showing the stone is nearby."

"Really?" surprised Britney. "That's wonderful!"

Leanora claps with sarcastic to care a little.

"Good for you, Panthro…Now someone give him a treat so we can get to the area please?"

Lion-O goes over there to get a move on.

"Then how about we get this hunk of junk going?" he tells Panthro.

Well, he likes to still drive the way it is since it was new and all. Never mess with Panthro's tank.

"I know what I'm doing to keep my baby going!" said Panthro. "Slow and study wins the race, kid."

"Race?" Tygra thought of something. "Now there's an idea. Hey, Britney, let see how your boyfriend can do in a race against me."

He seems to be feeling a bit better now to see that his little step-brother and Britney were a couple for Lion-O wanted to race against his older step-brother too.

"You're on. Hey, Britney, watch me try to out race my brother."

"(Looks like Tygra's feeling a bit better now, so that's good.) Good luck, Lion-O." she said to her boyfriend. "And be careful, Tygra, this is just a race. Not something to go crazy about."

The two step brothers got out of the tank to grab from within it on top to get into their motorcycles to beat each other with in the desert for Panthro does his part from driving the rest of the way there. Well, Cheetara had to push with his buttons to go faster now, and her to join in the race for the others to be enjoying this.

"Talk about some racing huh?" ask Leanora.

"Go faster!" cheer on WilyKit.

Doing well for two motorcycles, Cheetara, and the ThunderTank going head to head for Britney to enjoy the show with Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, and for Charolette to join in too as she was running at them. It would've gone well until WilyKat had to a button on there.

"Will this make us go faster?"

"Don't touch that!" Panthro warns him too late.

Once he hits it, lots of missiles came shooting out in to the air and back down to hit all over the place for the others didn't get hit at least only for Tygra to beat them.

"Winner and still champion." He said.

For the others to catch up now, no one was hurt…Britney, Leanora, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette have finally made it to the shrine area at long last.

"Check this out…" surprised Lion-O while holding Britney in his arms. "These stairs are huge."

"Amazing, huh Lion-O?" same with Britney. "I guess we're climbing all the way to the top then?"

Seems like it from the looks of things for Leanora to say so.

"Might as well."

And so all nine 'with Leanora' do just that for them to reach all the way to the top to the entrance of the shrine place. Going inside to see more big things around them being real 'and not the time when they turn small this time' for the they were amazed on what was there.

"This place is…big." said Lion-O.

They soon see a bunch of elephants of the big shrine in a big circle near the fountain to be doing something as a group right now.

"Even the residents." Tygra pointed out.

"This is the place." Britney looks all over to be loving the scene. "The shrine of the elephants where the second stone is at…Somewhere, but still this is a wonderful."

For the Thundercats to go up to them to be in yoga type of thing right now to be peaceful creatures with their eyes closed like they were fast asleep. Like some group of creatures being elephants of men and women from India from the looks of it, Lion-O clears his throat to try getting their attentions. Nothing on the first try…So, Lion-O tries talking to them.

"Hello? Excuse me?!"

Okay, now the elephants hear that to wake up and sees them from behind.

"Ah…hi, sorry about that. My name is Britney Storms and these are my friends, the Thundercats." Britney introduces herself to the elephants. "And my friend-!"

"Leanora, of the Fearsome Beast of the Legend Warrior of four. Please to meet you, people."

Lion-O goes next to introduce himself to address to the them as the heroes of Third Earth.

"Yeah, my bad…" he apologizes. "I'm Lion-O, Lord, King, and leader of the Thundercats. And Britney, well…she's my girlfriend."

One introduces himself to the rest of the heroes with Britney was happy for Lion-O to be with him, for this elephant was name was Aburn. It just, there one problem with these types of elephants on Third Earth.

"I'm Aburn, and…who are you, people?"

Confusing the two couple, they try saying it to them again.

"Ah, okay…?" Lion-O was confused. "I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats with Britney Storms here being a human and my girlfriend."

"Please to meet with all of you." She said. "Are you feeling all right? (I swore that they heard us the first time, didn't they?)"

Well, Aburn says their name's wrong next…

"Welcome, Lion-N and Brit." He said hi.

Leanora knew that this would happen for she hasn't told them, not just yet.

"It's Britney." She corrects Aburn.

"And mine's Lion-O." same with Lion-O.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Leanora speaks up first. "Let me talk to you guys really quick. These elephants are peaceful, strong, and caring beings on Third Earth to liking others to protecting their home as a shrine all spiritual and so on; the only down side about them just because they're big and strong is their brains are so tiny to forget a little and not good remembering names too well. Other than that, these guys are trust worthy when it comes to things to find within our hearts. Trust me, I had my fair share too from getting use to them to learn a lot about their ways a while back, and what a month that was!" she laughs. "So, all you guys, be nice to them. Britney, you're fine on your end and Charolette so stay that way please." Point taken, Leanora.

"Well…if you say so, Leanora, thank you." Britney goes along with it. "(They're much different here for my Earth had the elephants who are smarter and still beautiful.)"

Elephants in real life are great, aren't they? I think the others get that loud and clear since Leanora tells them and Britney in time, for Aburn and his people welcomes them to their shrine to then ask them on what brings them to their home.

"How can we help you, friends?" he asks them.

Now they were getting somewhere for Lion-O tells them the deal and such to ask them about the stone's whereabouts.

"We're looking for a magical stone."

"We believe it's somewhere in this village." Cheetara added. "Even Britney's ring here detects it since they're the same. See?"

With Cheetara showing them Britney's ring, it was there somewhere in the shrine village.

"It's true, we ask for your help for us to have it…if it's alright with you, Aburn."

"What's here?"

Yep, Aburn and his kind are very forgetful for WilyKat sees that this was getting them nowhere, only for WilyKit finds Aburn to be cute to her.

"Forgetful, aren't they?"

"I think he's cute."

Now what? This was going to be much harder than it looks.

"Listen, Aburn." Lion-O shows him the stone on his glove. "We're looking for a stone like this."

"And this one too being the second one we need to have." Britney shows him the ring as well.

But all that Aburn said was this to them…again, where was this going?

"When did you two lose it?"

"I try to tell you guys." Said Leanora.

Cheetara tries explaining to Aburn next.

"We didn't lose it."

"So, you, have it?" Aburn asks them.

Tygra tries giving them a straight answer to Aburn and the others next.

"No…we're looking for it." He said.

"And…what's exactly you're looking for?" Aburn asks them again.

The others were getting tired to see that talking to the elephants was hard to get the stone, for Leanora couldn't help but to laugh and Snarf and Charolette to look at each other to be confused from this whole mess. Yeah, this was going from up and down a lot.

"You've got to be kidding me…" said Panthro.

Now what…? Seems that the elder of the village appears to seeing the Thundercats, Britney, and Charolette up close to have visitors for its been ages for them since then 'to try to remember the last time they did see some'. He goes by Anet.

"I can't remember the last time we had visitors in our village until today, or rather seen many cats before." He said. "A Tago is something else as I see this…human too, a legend type of being real. I'm very pleased."

For some heard of humans on their planet, but never seen one until now for Britney was surprised to hear.

"Oh, I guess my kind was a legend. (These elephants are very calm to try speaking to.)"

"Yes, Anet, they were looking for…" Aburn forgets again. "Ah, what is that you're looking for again? Lion-Lord? Cindy?"

All seven of the Thundercats and Leanora say it together.

"The stone!"

Britney got shy when this talk was getting silly so much.

"If it's the Earth Stone you all seek, then you've come to the right place." Said Anet. "We have it here…or we did. Once. Maybe." He tells them their problem. "I'm afraid our memories are not as great as our size. But please, fill free to have a look around."

For Lion-O and Britney was confused to not see anything.

"I'm afraid we don't see anything." She said.

"Not with those eyes, that one." Anet points to the Sword of Omens and Britney's Ring of Shoran too. "Yes, I can sense some power within them. Come with me, you two."

Leanora tells the two lovers to follow Anet.

"Go on, follow that old elephant. (This better get us to somewhere now.)"

While Lion-O and Britney follow Anet to the area, the others waited around for them. As both Charolette and Panthro help Aburn to lift a basket full of fruit to go into the hole being big and lots of it to keep it safe during the harvest months or something would take it all away. Well, he doesn't remember what does, sad but true. As the others helped for Tygra 'to still look at Britney', Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf; for Lion-O tries out his Sword of Omens to do the Sight Beyond Sight, but it was hard to have trouble seeing it too. Only for Britney's Ring of Shoran with Leanora was being a metal detector type of thing.

"How are you doing, young lady?"

"I'm good." Britney answers back.

"She means we're good, thank you!" Leanora added. "Both of us feel that thing ring's somewhere here to be warmer but only that."

True, that's all that they got so far and for Lion-O to have some trouble.

"Mine however is hard to do, I tried before and it didn't work well from finding the stones. The sword only shows me the stone, not where it is."

That it does to only find others he knows of or hidden places that has nothing to do with the stones. Only for Anet to give Lion-O the answers to his problems.

"Because you're not harmony with your sword." He said. "It's more than a tool, Lion-O. Like Britney here, it is also part of you. Try again."

Britney knows that Lion-O can do it for her to hold him by wrapping her arm on his.

"I know you can do it, Lion-O, I would do the same for me from my fears to fight back." Said Britney. "I know you can do it if you put your mind into it."

So, Lion-O does it again with Britney's help to become one with his sword to see things better.

"Thank you, Britney, I'll try." He does it. "Sword of Omens! Give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

It works, well sort of works…For Lion-O to see from it and Britney and Leanora to feel it out 'of something was showing the stone to be hidden in a hole somewhere and that's it. Just disappears like that to show no more than a mere second. And all because of something was making so much noise.

"I saw something if it wasn't for this awful sound!" Britney hated it.

"And I can't concentrate from all of that noise!" Lion-O said to see what it was. "Where's it coming from?"

Anet knows that sound from anywhere to be trouble of a giant group of bee-like beetle type of creatures known as the Wraiths who take the food harvest from the animals all the time to never end.

"The Wraiths, they've come to take all of our food from the harvest."

He was right and they were ugly to make Britney panic.

"Ah! Bugs! Lion-O!"

With her being held by Lion-O and Leanora seeing them before to be real nasty to be jerks and taking meals away from others.

"Whiskers…!" Lion-O feared the worse.

"Ah, man…Not the Wraiths again!" upset Leanora. "Not these things, they're such big bullies to others and they take food from them too!"

Well they were coming for something for Charolette to eat, just not at a time like this to still try to find a male Tago Spider somewhere, keep on searching…Those bugs were scaring the little elephant children and women from this whole thing. Only they all stayed calm from all of this going on to be sitting there. Lion-O calms Britney from her fear of bugs.

"It's all right, Britney, we'll solve this problem." He said. "I got you…facing your fears like this is normal."

"I know, Lion-O." Britney tries calming down. "I'm trying to…Say, why aren't the elephants panicking?"

Now they notice it.

"How can they just sit there?" questioned Panthro.

"I think…they are mediating." Said Tygra.

Lion-O didn't get it to tell Aburn and the others of the situation that was going on right now.

"You guys are not going to do anything?" Lion-O asked.

"But we are. We are understanding."

Well still, they couldn't just sit there for the Thundercats to look weak.

"Well, the Thundercats can't just sit by to do anything." Lion-O gets his sword out. "Britney, stay close to me. Then you can face your fears a bit more. Thundercats, ho!"

"Okay, Lion-O, I'll try to!" she goes into beast mode with her boomerang-like sword weapon for Leanora powers her up. "I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Lion-O and Britney strike at the Wraiths as a team. For Cheetara does the same with Tygra joining the battle too, Panthro and Charolette do their best to getting some of the food back and stopping the other Wraiths. Only for some to retreat in midair to take off with the rest of the elephant's meals. Well, so much for crushing the rest of those gross things.

"Not too bad for taking care of business, am I, right?" said Leanora. "Huh? You know…? Come on! Live a little, it was a joke."

"We have them on the run now." Said Panthro.

Too late to stop the rest of them with the other food to get away with.

"They got what they've came for." Lion-O said to Anet. "They just wipe out your harvest."

"Sorry…" Britney felt bad.

Seems that it didn't bother neither Anet or Aburn about this mess one bit.

"They took most of our harvest food, but not all of our food, for we have enough to survive." Anet grabs a fruit with his trunk. "From fruit to have such life within it must have water to make more and more for us, so there will be nothing to worry about. For we too must in dour warden ships from this mess ourselves like the rest of you are." Anet then hands Lion-O the fruit to him. "We must be one with the planet too and caring like this fruit. Remember, only by working in harmony will solve bigger problem to make things better to a bigger picture."

Britney and Leanora seem to get it on their ends.

"I think I get it…" she said. "(I'm hoping that I do…But some of Anet's words seems to be wise and truthful.)"

Anet knows that Lion-O will see the rest too soon enough.

"I'm sure you will, Britney, keep at it and so will your boyfriend too. Keep on practicing." He said.

Well, I think Lion-O still wanted to help to eat the fruit whole.

"If he's not going to do it, then I will. Britney, you better stay put while I got take care of this problem." Lion-O kisses her before taking off. "I'll be back."

Britney sees Lion-O taking off to take care of things while she and Leanora look for the stone together 'since they already were together to being one'.

"Okay, Lion-O, just be careful for me…"

Guess the two girls will be waiting for Lion-O to return as she discovers a guitar on the floor to play around with it since she use to play it back home.

"Has he even been listening to a word Anet's been saying?" ask Leanora.

Hours passed by for Snarf to be near a strange looking wall for him to be having one of the fruits to eat. He almost gets stomped by the elephants to be walking within the door to lead them to somewhere unknown to close on Snarf to be seeing it, same with Charolette too. Could those two have discover something big within the village? Maybe…With WilyKit playing on her flute of her and WilyKat's mother's lullaby song to sound say; for Aburn to play with his trunk to make it sound nicer to continue with a good musical for others to hear, for Britney sees it all 'and WilyKat playing the strings' it was beautiful, strong, and shattering other rocks to break on the last note, but it was nice.

"Wow! WilyKit! WilyKat! That was amazing!" Britney claps for them. "Bravo!"

WilyKit, WilyKat, Aburn, and the other elephants made a powerful music to connect in perfect harmony so well and sweetly too.

"If they can go with harmony like these two did, then so you can too." Aburn was talking about the guitar in Britney's hands.

"You mean this? But this is yours."

Trying to give it back to them, Aburn and the others didn't mind giving it to her as a gift.

"You may keep it, Britney, it's our gift to you."

"It's cool looking…keep it, Britney." WilyKat said.

"Imagine starting our own band together." And WilyKit.

That would be something else there, as Leanora have seen a guitar before with her powers to aid Britney to play it without any trouble.

"Come on, Britney, take it and play it. I want hear you sing again."

"(What? Me…? Sing?)" Britney plays around with the strings well to sound good. "Well, I guess I can try to. Just been a while since I played a guitar to have one."

With Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Charolette helping the other elephants in the village for WilyKit 'with her flute', WilyKat 'on the strings', Snarf 'playing with the bongos', Anet, Aburn, and Leanora hear Britney play something and sing too. With Britney playing one song she knows of to give it a go from. 'Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young – Carry On' to sound good to go along with the music. With Leanora and a few others joining in the song as back up for her. For the whole trunks sounding like triumphs.

Britney (singing):

One morning I woke up and I knew you were really gone

A new day, a new way, and new eyes to see the dawn

Go your way, I'll go mine and carry on

The sky is clearing and the night has cried enough

The sun, he comes, the world to soften up

Rejoice, rejoice, we have no choice but to carry on

The fortunes of fables can sing the song

Now witness the quickness with which we get along

To sing the blues you've got to live the dues and carry on

Carry on, love is coming, love is coming to us all

Where are, you going now my love? Where will you be tomorrow?

Will you bring me happiness? Will you bring me sorrow?

Oh, the questions of a thousand dreams, what you do and what you see

Lover, can you talk to me?

Girl, when I was on my own, chasing you down

What was it made you run, trying your best just to get around?

The questions of a thousand dreams, what you do and what you see

Lover, can you talk to me?

Wow, that was something else for the others to like it a lot to be clapping after that. For Tygra to be left speechless for Britney to have a wonderful singing voice.

"Alright, Britney! That was fun!" both WilyKit and WilyKat said together.

Leanora enjoyed it a lot.

"Nicely done. Now you're in harmony of singing and playing good music."

All this from Leanora and Britney being one playing the guitar.

"(Wow, I did all of that…)" she smiles. "Wait until Lion-O sees what I can do."

Speaking of Lion-O…off to climb up the mountains to stop the Wraiths for good. Well, they try pushing him off to use his glove to shoot out the claws to pull himself back up in time, close call! Jumping to a nearby cave to finding the Wraiths' hideout to slash them all into tiny pieces with his sword to trapping them all inside from a beam attack to be trap in there for good. That part was taken care of, something else was about to happen to a mountain coming to life…? Oh, boy. He comes back to see Britney having a new guitar to telling the good news.

"Britney, it's taken care of now!" he said. "You won't be seeing those bugs ever again."

"What has?" Britney follows her boyfriend. "Wait up!"

He goes over to tell the other elephants the good news.

"Aburn!"

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing with Anet with Britney too? And…that other…cat?" asked Aburn.

He forgets to say Leanora's name.

"I thought I do you all a favor instead. I took care of the Wraiths. They won't be bothering with you another."

Once Lion-O said that part, this made Aburn to get a bit worried about that.

"Say what now…?" surprised Leanora.

"Oh! You shouldn't have done that…!"

"What?" confused Lion-O. "Why?"

"Is there something wrong?" ask Britney. "Lion-O was trying to do something right for you guys and for me…I have a thing with certain bugs."

Aburn 'once again' had trouble remembering what that thing was to tell the others about it, trying to know what it is to remembering it wasn't good.

"I don't remember…" Aburn was trying to think. "But I do know that it's not good."

"Because the harmony of the universe is out of tune." Anet comes up to tell the others. "You see, Lion-O, you thought you try to do the right thing…though the Wraiths were affecting our harvest only to have their sounds to make something to keep on dangerous thing out of our village. Without the creature's other enemies around, it'll cause much worse than taking our food away."

From some loud sounds being made to make the ground shake for Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette see it from a far to be climbing up a Stone Giant to get to the village to cause harm to others with its destruction. Lion-O sort of made an accident.

"I…I didn't know…"

Britney understands that everyone makes mistakes a lot.

"It's not your fault, Lion-O, I make clumsy mistakes all the time." She said. "Believe me."

"Well, that will be different if we don't do something about this incoming rock beast!" Leanora added. "There has to be a way to stop it, right?"

Anet does tell this to the other three.

"We elephants may not remember things so well, but we never forget that there's a bounce over other things." He walks over to meditate again with the others. "Come now, let us meditate."

For Lion-O couldn't just stand there for the others had to do something.

"This thing cannot hurt these people. Come on!" he said.

For him, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro go after it but WilyKit goes with the elephants to do what they are doing.

"Where are, you going?" WilyKat asks his sister.

"Meditating."

Leanora, Britney, Snarf, and Charolette sees where she was going with this plan to go along with it as well.

"(Wait…harmony…)" Britney gets it now. "I see! Lead the way, Kit!"

Confusing WilyKat, both Britney and Leanora give it a try on WilyKit might be on to something. Let see what happens next because right now for every hit Lion-O's sword, Cheetara's staff, Tygra's gun shooting, and Panthro's strength to lift things up couldn't crush the Stone Giant into bits to pull itself back together again. Trapping the four to making its way to the village 'while they with WilyKit and Britney were all meditated' for it to start destroying things in its way for this thing likes to eat rocks. As Charolette, Snarf and WilyKat see the horror happen, WilyKit and Britney 'with Leanora' need to find a way to fight back.

"Well, we meditated, now what?" ask Leanora.

"What can we do?" same with WilyKit.

Aburn answers was this to say to the girls.

"Simply let the answers come to you. To all of you."

They know with Britney getting her guitar up.

"WilyKit, start us out."

She plays for WilyKit uses her flute, Britney's guitar playing combine with the ring's power, and Charolette uses her webs to trap the beast long enough for the girls and the elephant's strong trunks to play it like triumphs make a powerful sound to shatter to pieces for good and WilyKat to use his new weapons to crush the tree branch in the end to tell WilyKit this.

"Nice harmony, sis. You too, Britney."

"It was…kind of cool on what we did it like that without fighting." Leanora added.

Don't worry about the other four, they get free too afterwards. For Britney to wave to her friends and Lion-O that all was good in the end.

"Well, that was something." Tygra said.

"It was, guess meditating does help out." Cheetara added.

"Lesson learned." And Panthro.

The next morning, the elephants pick up the rubble to build things back up again little at a time. No more Giant Stone or Wraiths anymore after what happened yesterday. For Lion-O to learn a lesson from his mistakes too from Anet's words for him, Britney, and the other Thundercats will remember it well this time.

"You see, Lion-O, from your actions of mistakes will let you see things clearly on what we see the best to go with harmony. Just as Britney and Leanora had on their own."

"I guess that's why I'm struggling with my Sight Beyond Sight." He said to see Britney's new guitar. "You sure can sing and play well, Britney, I like your new gift."

She hugs Lion-O.

"Thanks, Lion-O, I will treasure this forever." She said. "Now, how about we try seeing the stone again?"

"Good." Said Anet. "Let's try it one more time."

So, with Britney using her ring to point out the location of the first stone going off, and Lion-O uses his Sight Beyond Sight to look through from his Sword of Omens again.

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight."

Trying to sense, see, and feel out again for the two…They've got something. For the second stone is in the hut where the elephants disappear into.

"There it is!" Britney points it out. "Snarf saw something since yesterday." She pats him. "Good boy."

"The hut…is in the hut!" said Lion-O.

The others were surprised to hear for Lion-O and Britney go check it out to see that it was empty, big, and just a giant broom in there with no stone inside. What gives…?

"Hey! Where's the second stone?!" confused Leanora. "Give me a break!"

The others see the two coming out to not be good news for them, Anet, and Aburn to see that.

"I don't understand…" said Lion-O.

"I don't get it either." Same with Britney.

Anet however had something else in mind to say.

"Maybe a different approach must be made to try finding the stone some other way…" he tells them. "Go to the Forest of Magi Oar. One of the most enchanted places on Third Earth; there the power of the sword and ring will both be amplified and your connection with it. For you, Lion-O, will be helpful for you too, Britney will upgrade the Ring of Shoran."

To the Forest of Magi Oar, huh? Guess they must for the sword and ring to get upgraded to try seeing the stone to be somewhere in the hut.

"Where is this forest?" Lion-O asks Anet.

For Anet and Aburn try to remember 'but again they had trouble with it', the others wait a bit to move out afterwards for Snarf and Charolette looked at each other to be like 'here we go again'. And for Panthro.

"Oh, brother…"

You can say that again, Panthro. As Britney and Leanora were ready to go into the forest again to somewhere much greater this time…to hopefully get what needs to be done to then returning afterwards.

"I guess we'll all go with the harmony to finding things after all. Say, Leanora, what is the Forest of Magi Oar?" Britney asks her.

And with that, she has a lot to explain to the others about next.

"Ah…Yeah, hold that thought, Britney, I'll tell you on the way there."

This might take a bit I guess…But still, meditating can be good for you, you know? Meditation is a practice where an individual operates or trains the mind or induces a mode of consciousness, either to realize some benefit or for the mind to simply acknowledge its content without becoming identified with that content, or as an end.

The term meditation refers to a broad variety of practices that includes techniques designed to promote relaxation, build internal energy or life force (qi, ki, prana, etc.) and develop compassion, love, patience, generosity, and forgiveness. A particularly ambitious form of meditation aims at effortlessly sustained single-pointed concentration meant to enable its practitioner to enjoy an indestructible sense of well-being while engaging in any life activity.

The word meditation carries different meanings in different contexts. Meditation has been practiced since antiquity as a component of numerous religious traditions and beliefs. Meditation often involves an internal effort to self-regulate the mind in some way. Meditation is often used to clear the mind and ease many health concerns, such as high blood pressure, depression, and anxiety. It may be done sitting, or in an active way—for instance, Buddhist monks involve awareness in their day-to-day activities as a form of mind-training. Prayer beads or other ritual objects are commonly used during meditation to keep track of or remind the practitioner about some aspect of that training.

Meditation may involve generating an emotional state for analyzing that state—such as anger, hatred, etc.—or cultivating a mental response to various phenomena, such as compassion. The term 'meditation' can refer to the state itself, as well as to practices or techniques employed to cultivate the state. Meditation may also involve repeating a mantra and closing the eyes. The mantra is chosen based on its suitability to the individual mediator. Meditation has a calming effect and directs awareness inward until pure awareness is achieved, described as 'being awake inside without being aware of anything except awareness itself', In brief, there are dozens of specific styles of meditation practice, and many different types of activity commonly referred to as meditative practices.


	20. The Forest of Magi Oar

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 20 - The Forest of Magi Oar

After finally waiting for Anet and Aburn to tell the Thundercats to remember where the location of the Forest of Magi Oar was at – Lion-O, Britney 'with Leanora', Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette left the village to upgrade the Sword of Omens and Ring of Shoran. With that taken care of, will allow for them to feel and see the second stone of Earth that they need to get. So, off they go again for they will come right back to get it from the hut. An odd and old creepy type of forest they were in for Lion-O tries out his Sight Beyond Sight to try seeing something. Also, Charolette had trouble finding a male Tago Spider still. With her and the others waiting for the two lovers for Britney to make sure that the ring was still intact and Lion-O seeing through the sword again.

"The Ring of Shoran seems to be doing fine to feel out the second stone, Leanora." She tells her partner. "I only feel something within these woods to boost up our items somewhere."

"Keep doing it then. Not the best as a compass, but what can you do?" said Leanora. "Just look a Lion-O over there."

With her saying that and Lion-O doing his part too…

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

After one try to go away in seconds for Lion-O to call it a day for now. Britney sees that Lion-O was having more trouble than she was.

"Got anything, Lion-O?"

"No luck." He said.

Calling it a night for Charolette to set some things up for camp 'along with Cheetara making a tent with WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf's help', Panthro doing the other hard work, and Tygra getting the other things out of the ThunderTank to see that his brother was having some trouble.

"Bummer…" Leanora coughs to try not to laugh.

Only for Britney to feel bad for her boyfriend.

"Any luck?" Tygra asks them.

"Afraid not, Tygra." Britney answers back. "It's been hard for him the most."

"I don't understand why the elephants send us here." Said Lion-O looking upset. "The book said that the stone is in the village. Both the ring and the sword do too."

Even for Leanora and Britney to feel something out as well.

"Don't forget my ring knows that and neither of us don't know the location but to feel it out." She said to the brothers.

Then Cheetara had something else in mind.

"Hmm…I get with Britney and all…but maybe you don't see through the trees, Lion-O. Don't know why we came here, only to tell us by coming here to help us someway in finding the stone." Cheetara said.

Hmm…You know what? Cheetara makes a very good point about to and Britney to feel something out like Leanora does for Tygra to agree with all of that.

"The girls are right you know. From a human with special abilities with cat-like skills and a Cleric can't know things to be around you."

Well, for Snarf to get a little shaken up and Charolette to have her hair standing up the forest they were in wasn't so magical either. More like walking through a haunted house of the woods. Making Britney worried and Cheetara to feel something out from touching one tree.

"There's something else about the forest too." She said.

"What do you mean?" Britney asks her. "(Now that Cheetara mentions it, I'm getting a strange feeling about this entire forest we're in. It feels sad when I'm in it. Is like it's trying to tell us something without hearing the cries but seeing it more.)"

Cheetara agrees with Britney on that part.

"I think you know too, Britney. I feel like…a far of gloomy presents. Is like the forest is in inhabited by…"

"Ghost?" WilyKit and WilyKat guess on to sound excited.

"Spirits." Cheetara corrects them.

As WilyKit and WilyKat use the tent sheets to move around in like ghosts, to hitting their heads at each other…Panthro didn't like hearing anything about all that nonsense or really, he was scared.

"Ghosts, spirits, ghouls? I don't care what you guys call it, this place gives me the willies…"

"Someone's scared…" Leanora started to laugh loudly.

"I am not!" he said.

Seems that Panthro won't admit it to tell WilyKit and WilyKat to get some fire wood in the forest to do something in the group, with Snarf and Charolette tagging along so they would be all right from any danger. Well, from WilyKit and WilyKat playing a prank on poor Snarf to make Charolette point her long leg arm out to point and say 'shame on you two'. To then be laughing about it together after that to gather up some more wood for the fire. As Cheetara and Panthro were finish getting the tent ready with Tygra having the things they needed for the night, Lion-O and Britney chat for a while for them to be holding each other real close.

"Nice time to spend with someone I love." Lion-O said. "You calm me no matter what type of situation I'm in, Britney."

"It's because of you, Lion-O, you changed me so much."

"And you're not afraid of wandering spirits?"

Not to Britney while Leanora hears the rest of their love time together in between.

"No, just afraid of bugs." She said. "I told you before Lion-O, I'm afraid of…certain bugs but Charolette."

Leanora then says something to them…

"Spooky things to an itsy, bitsy, spider-!" she was laughing hard again.

Lion-O and Britney try ignoring Leanora's silly outburst while they were dating.

"Not afraid of spirits, huh?" surprised Lion-O. "I'll give you credit, Britney, you're a tough girl than being nervous a lot. Glad to be with a great girlfriend that I've fell for."

"And me with the best boyfriend too…Just being here makes me feel sad for these wondering spirits of the forest."

"Sad like how?" he asked.

"Something about…" Britney tries to come up with something to say. "Like they need our help from seeing than hearing them, like Casper the Friendly Ghost show that I use to watch when I was little. A cartoon about a little ghost boy who wish to make friends and not to scare others all over the world."

I loved that show, didn't you guys liked it too?

"Casper?!" Leanora was laughing again a lot more to find that part to be silly and lame 'she's laughing like Eric Cartman does from South Park almost'.

As the Ring of Shoran was glowing for the two to look at when it was happening.

"I guess that makes sense when you put it that way. I hope there's no curse from a forest calling itself the magi."

"Magi?" questioned Britney.

Lion-O tries explaining to his girlfriend of the word there.

"It's like magic with more spiritual force drawn within, or so what my Father told me when I was a cub. Can do almost anything within you to make anything magical."

"Like magicians do?"

Once Britney try guessing there, only to hear Leanora laughing again to enjoy this moment of fun.

"Stop…! Stop it…" she tries catching her breath. "I can't breathe!"

Well, they sure find their time a bit annoying for Leanora to be silly from their talk.

"Really, Leanora?" Lion-O questions her.

"What? I'm just playing."

They don't see it that was to do so and be annoying sometimes. However, it was the first time for Lion-O and Britney to see and hear Leanora to really be laughing.

"Sure, doesn't sound like it to us." Said Britney. "(Still, it's fun just to see her laugh to be in such good spirits.)"

From good things, here and there for Britney to go stretch out her legs to be around the area, to getting a cut on her hand a little from a sharp tree branch she walked into for Tygra goes to check on her.

"You okay, Britney?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." She answers back.

He doesn't see it that way.

"Looks like you got starch up." He looks at it. "Allow me." Tygra just licks and kisses the pain for Britney on the hand to make it stop, and freaking her out there…oh, boy.

Not good for Cheetara to see that as WilyKit, WilyKat, Charolette, and Snarf come back with some fire wood for Panthro…not good if Lion-O saw this for Britney to just go help the others to gather up and leave Tygra 'so awake'.

"Ah…thanks for asking, Tygra, thank you, but…I need to wash the rest of it." She takes off for Leanora feels bad for this girl. "Excuse me. (I did not like that! Can Tygra see that I'm with Lion-O as my boyfriend?!)"

"Glad to help you out, beautiful."

And he was winking at Britney too? Okay, now that's just wrong for Britney to help Cheetara 'only she wasn't too happy with her friend right now'. Not good.

"Say, Cheetara, you need any help?" Britney asked.

"No…No, it's fine, Britney." Well, she wasn't looking or sounding too happy right now for both Leanora and Britney to feel that out coming from Cheetara to be jealous.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" Cheetara snaps to go somewhere else to feel bad. "Sorry, I'm having a bad headache."

Leanora however tells Britney of her friend/fan's real problem otherwise to lie to about something big…

"You feel that too, Britney? I think she's jealous for Tygra likes you a lot more and find Cheetara hot. He needs to choose her over you instead, because you're already taken."

Not good to try telling Cheetara that it's not what it looks like, not even close!

"(Cheetara…! Don't do this.)" she said in a sad way.

Guess now the heroes rest up for the night for Cheetara was sad to try sleeping it off in her tent for Charolette made a web for her own bed and meal, Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Panthro had their own places to sleep near…as Britney slept well and Leanora to mind her own to be sleeping with Lion-O letting her rest on his lap near the fire place with Tygra, for the two brothers were talking to the each other on things…what kind of things…?

"Panthro's sounds like the ThunderTank when he snores like that." Tygra made a joke.

"Father use to say that a lot." Lion-O laughs a little.

"How can I forget? You have the humor from him…"

Well, someone was being upset to his little brother.

"You think I shouldn't be king, do you?" Lion-O asks him.

Tygra was over it since they started the quest from the beginning.

"Does it matter what I think? The sword picked you."

"Like it matters…Maybe Father chose wrong, I can't even master the Sight Beyond Sight."

Not true, Lion-O, even though you have Britney to love it's still not true.

"Maybe you just have to believe in yourself. Like the others, Snarf, Cheetara of course, and…she seems so too." Tygra looks at sleepy Britney.

Leanora hears the whole thing to act like she was sleeping, she and Britney must talk to Cheetara about Tygra coming on to Britney, not her to never betray her best friend.

"(So, that's what this is all about.)"

Lion-O sees where this was going…

"Answer me this. You like Cheetara or Britney?" Lion-O asks his older step-brother.

"You kidding me? Cheetara. But with Britney, I'm…"

Seems that he really likes Cheetara to have some problems to really like Britney a lot more.

"You know that we're going to have to settle the score later, right? I love Britney, you should know that she's sees you as a friend. She would never betray Cheetara for her to love you back, Tygra, just open your eyes already." Lion-O knows it. "May the best cat win. Just don't do anything foolish…!"

I think Tygra gets the point a bit too much, you know.?

"Really, Lion-O?" question Tygra. "You may have a point…I'll think about it."

From putting more wood in the fire, Leanora sense something from there to tell Lion-O too late.

"Wait! Don't put that wood piece into the fire! If you do, the spirits will be sparking things up!"

Too late, he does so for it creates the spirits to go flying all over in midair to wake Britney up for Tygra and Lion-O didn't know what they were seeing right now. Everyone gets up to be see a real-life bird-looking spirits.

"Huh?" Britney holds Lion-O. "Is that…?"

"A ghost!" both WilyKit and WilyKat said together.

"And it's coming from the wood!" said Cheetara.

Everyone gets in position to fight if they had to against a real ghost, but it was just floating to not doing anything to them too much. Tygra tries shooting at it to disappear and reappear again to have more of the be crying out. With Cheetara trying to attack the spirits, using her staff to blow them all away into thin air. Well, it didn't do so well to come back all over again.

"Guess that didn't work." Panthro said.

"Leanora, is there something you're not telling us about this?" Britney asks Leanora.

Only for Cheetara to say something to stop Britney from asking Leanora something. She must be still mad a little, huh?

"Who cares right now! We have to get out of here!"

"I know one way to stop these things…" Lion-O get his sword out and says it. "Thundercats, ho!"

From the Sword of Omens waiting to power the others up and him to go into battle…and it was still not working. Huh? Why didn't it work?

"Nice going, Lion-O!" said Leanora. "And no, Britney, I'm confused as you all are, but something up with all of this."

"This…can't be good." Said Lion-O.

Well, these ghosts were coming all over the forest at the heroes for Charolette couldn't stop them either for her being so fast and strong. Just then, someone comes out of nowhere to helping them out with a spell.

"Be gone, evil spirit! Or you'll have to face against us, the Wood Forgers!"

From these three Wood Forgers using their magic against the spirits for Zig uses his paper spell to hold it off long enough for Nips to control the winds to stopping the other spirits; with the female member Gami to use her puppet making skills to scare the spirits away. Those three just saved the Thundercats and Charolette from the wondering spirits and just appear out of nowhere. Still, Leanora felt that was something was up for Britney to feel something else out about all of this in the forest.

"Wood Forgers?" confused Britney. "(Strange, I felt the spirits crying out to us, I would've know more if they didn't come. I wonder why…?)"

"And with the power of my brush, may the evil spirits not harm anyone else ever again." Zig paints on his paper to make a jar to suck the spirits into it be trapped.

For the spirits were stopping to stay trap in the paper spell, the three have done it. This surprises everyone else about it.

"Did they just defeat it with…paper?" ask Tygra.

"Nun-chucks are weapons, swords are weapons, but paper…it isn't any type of weapon I've heard of or seen." Panthro was lost.

For WilyKit and WilyKat to go up to the three to liking their style of fighting.

"That was amazing!" WilyKit said.

Lion-O and Britney go to them too.

"And just in time too. Thanks. I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats with my girlfriend here Britney Storms."

"Along with the Fearsome Beast who's within me, Leanora here. One of the Four Legend Warriors of Third Earth." Britney introduces her friend.

Leanora just sees them to feel something that Britney does as well to go along with the whole thing, and introducing the others to the three as well.

"Yo, what up? Also, these guys are Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette."

The three welcome them to the forest they protect for they look and sounded friendly to them.

"Welcome to the Forest of Magi Oar, Lion-O, Britney, and friends. We are the Wood Forgers. For I am Zig, along with my partners Nips and Gami." Zig said to make another paper to show them the path to get back to somewhere. "Quickly, this place isn't safe here."

Following the lantern of the paper lights for the three allow the others to follow them to somewhere safe with in the forest, could they have Lion-O's sword and Britney's ring get updated from there? Maybe…Britney tries talking to Cheetara to just ignore her leaving Lion-O to worry for his girlfriend.

"Britney, is Cheetara mad because Tygra likes you to liking her more?"

"Yeah…" she said. "But I would never betray someone I'm a fan and friend with like her…I don't want her to ruin our friendship."

Lion-O places his arm to pull Britney.

"Come here…don't worry, she still cares about you as her friend. You'll never betray her or me since we're a couple, you just need to fight back." Lion-O tells his woman. "If my brother gives you a hard time again, just shove him back and say no. And tell me if you must, I got your back. And try talking to Cheetara."

Seems that he has a very good point…

"You really think so, Lion-O?"

Even with a kiss on the head proves that everything will work itself out somehow.

"I know it. I'm still with you throughout all of this. Remember that." He said.

Hopefully all will work out for Cheetara sees that Britney would never betray her lover Lion-O or love Tygra for her to love him only, Tygra however…For them, Leanora, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette follow the three protects magicians of the forest to see that there's more than wondering spirits. Getting through the path, to see a nice view close by for that's where they all live in.

"This is a school of paper arts." Zig shows and tells the others. "And I am their head master. For my task is to teach my students the abilities of Wood Forging, to protect all in need within the forest from bad spirits."

"This place is huge!" surprised Britney. "(Still, I feel like something's missing but I don't know what it is…)"

Britney might be on to something…Going inside to see how it looks really cool all over for Zig tells the others on what the place was 'and with Charolette making her way inside too by climbing up there'. As they were walking around, Zig explains the line of a Wood Forgers do.

"Magi Oars is enchantment forest from the powers we harvest through paper, to protect it."

With Cheetara still ignoring Britney to not looking at her 'but really couldn't do anything to get mad at her', she had to ask Zig something on what they were protecting their forest from.

"Protect it from what?" ask Cheetara.

He plants something magical on the paper to show and tell the others about of an evil bird who goes by the name Viragor.

"A deadly enemy of ours name Viragor."

Leanora had a feeling about the name and creature like she heard of him somewhere before…

"Viragor…? Viragor?" she tries to remember to have trouble with it. "Weird, I could've sworn I heard of that name from somewhere before. (I hate when I can't remember things so well…)"

So, who was Viragor you may ask? He was some type of giant bird-like monster who causes lots of trouble destroying the forest with a lot of destruct ions all around to cause more fear upon the innocent children. For Zig explaining that part to the others making Snarf shake in fear.

"He doesn't look too tough." Said Lion-O.

Well, only because it was drawn a bit smaller for Tygra to tell his brother that.

"I don't think it was drawn to scale."

"Then it's as big as Charolette only to be a type bird who flies." Britney took a guess. "You're fine the way you are like this."

For Britney to say that to have the Tago Spider love being herself, and the drawing to go away after the show and tell on what Zig said about the Viragor creature.

"He seeks to drive us out of the forest, so he might use his powers for his own evil attempt." He said. "Not long ago, he might do just that until we built this paper mill. Once it took the entire day to make entire sheet a paper into so much more, for us to protect this forest while we make millions for backup."

They see throughout the other parts of the place from the inside. From a mill to be run by water of the lake, for smoke to come out of the chimneys of two to be spreading in the air, and a lumber machine to cut down some of logs to turn into paper to use them for magic spells for other Wood Forgers. So much work to be going on…

"Can the forest substance such lost?" ask Cheetara.

"The forest is big and only through its lumber we've been protecting it from real harm."

Somehow for Leanora and Britney to feel something out from the wood to hear a type of crying sound from another ghost to see them a little for the others 'but not the others yet', they know that this was all wrong. At least that's the way they see it.

"This is…I don't like it. It's killing so much life." Britney was shock.

Lion-O tries to keep his girlfriend happy.

"It's alright, Britney, they're just protecting the forest more with their skills."

"That's not it, Lion-O, I think…it's something else."

Seems that Lion-O believes in Britney's words somehow for Zig continues with the tour to show the Thundercats and Charolette the rest of the place.

"Come, there's a lot more to show you and I promise that all is well to protect the forest and not to destroy it."

Or so Zig says to Britney to have trouble believing in that…Exploring some more to be on top of the fortress place to see a nice view of the moon and stars in the sky tonight for Britney 'with Leanora' and Lion-O sat together and see the nice view. It was for her to look at a lot while trying to figure on how to talk to Cheetara knowing that she Tygra are meant to be.

"Nice night out from this spot, huh Britney?" Lion-O said. "And the forest, I mean…it looks beautiful from up here to see."

Leanora already knows to still figure out the name Viragor from somewhere…As Britney still feels something much more.

"True, but still…I sense a lot more…" she sees her boyfriend looking at the Sword of Omens. "Having trouble with the sword? I notice since it didn't release the energy during our fight with the spirits from earlier."

"You notice it too, huh? I see that Cheetara still won't talk to you, huh?"

With Lion-O holding Britney close to him, Zig comes up to check on the two.

"Tell me, Lion-O and Britney, what brings you here of our fortress viewing?"

"Ever heard of a thing call privatize, pal?" Leanora questions Zig.

"Look who's talking?" both Lion-O and Britney tells Leanora the same thing with her.

Leanora just acts like she didn't care to be herself all the time.

"What…? Cut this cat some slack, love birds. (Again, who the heck's Viragor?)"

This female white tiger will take bit…For Lion-O tells Zig of his problems for Britney to help her boyfriend out.

"I was told to…see something from here to get my sword to work to finding…something."

"Then you should know seeing it without knowing what's in front of you first." Zig said to Lion-O to make some art float up in the air with symbols on each of them. "What do you two see?"

The three try to have a look at it from a far to guess on what it was for Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"It's more like a…paper art work being put together into one spot."

"All I see are letters in different Language."

For Zig shows them the answers…

"Not from here." He makes all the papers put together into one as an image of Lion-O. "Britney, you were right."

It looked nice for them to see something like that.

"Look at that, it's me." Said Lion-O.

"While details are important, if its only you step back to see a good picture's point of view." Explained Zig.

I guess that's a good point about it and for Britney to understand that lesson 'just a little' so far."

"It's no wonder why you're the headmaster from the looks of it."

Just then, a cry of a creature was coming nearby within the forest as Zig already senses out the danger.

"He's here…!"

"Who is?" ask Lion-O.

Britney and Leanora sense out Viragor again to feel something that was up from the bird-like monster than being an enemy to them.

"Viragor." Said Zig.

From the skies as Viragor was flying around the building to tell the Wood Forgers and the Thundercats a warning.

"Get out of my forest!" he said.

Well, what did you know…this creature can talk. From Viragor destroying the fortress as the others see the three Wood Forgers go into battle using their paper magic – from Zig with his many papers to surround himself with, Nips with his ice making papers, and Gami making a phoenix type of bird to blow the three away with no affect. It's stronger of the magic surroundings and not to have papers on this creature. So, Lion-O steps in to help them out.

"Lion-O!" Britney helps her boyfriend out too. "I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!" she goes into beast mode with her boomerang-like blades to use.

"They helped us, and now we help them out!" he tries using the sword again. "Ho!" Lion-O got nothing again to not work. "Come on!"

Viragor flies down after Lion-O for Britney uses her weapon to throw at him only to be blown back to her leaving the two to be trapped, but…it was Cheetara and her fast speed to the rescue.

"Sorry, but they're not on the menu!"

She fights the bird in the air with her in Viragor's mouth to hold Cheetara's staff up from being eaten, as Britney goes up from her speed and jumping to use a rope to hold on from the creature's foot to save her best friend. The others go after them for Tygra and Lion-O needed to help the two girls right away with Panthro and Charolette both join in with them.

"Cheetara!" she climbs up there to help. "Viragor, don't eat my friend!"

Trying to use her claws to scathing his face, Cheetara was still mad at Britney as a time like this.

"I got this, Britney, leave me alone!"

"No! I won't leave you alone, Cheetara, you're my friend!" Britney tries to be strong. "Tygra came on to me, I don't have feelings like I do more with Lion-O! I promise! I would never betray to someone you really love!"

"Stop!" she said. "I don't want to fight with you, Britney, but if I must…! It hurts to see you and Tygra-!"

Britney wasn't scared or sad to talk things through.

"No! I don't like Tygra like that but only for him to be a friend to me!"

Saying that out loud 'and feeling shy about it even for Leanora', that got to Tygra alright…A bit too much to take a hint already, but still…Ouch.

"Awkward…" Leanora added in. "Oh, please continue on while still fighting here!"

Yeah, Cheetara still needs saving!

"Cheetara, please! Let's talk about this without fighting!" Britney begged of her friend.

Well, Viragor was about to close his mouth on Cheetara to have her staff to break.

"Don't break on me now…" she sees it breaking in two. "No! I love that staff!"

About to be eaten next for Britney jumps in to catching her for them to fall, as Tygra uses his whip to grab hold of Cheetara 'since he could only save one person with it'. Lion-O sees something cutting Britney's arm to let go of Cheetara to be falling hard to try saving her; for Tygra catches Cheetara in his arms to have a cute moment together of blushes at one another for few seconds to see Britney just saved her life to fall and then Lion-O catching her in time next.

"Britney!" he sees some blood on her arm. "You're hurt…! That creature did this to you, didn't he?"

Britney thought of something else differently for something attacked her to saving Cheetara's life to get hurt instead that it wasn't Viragor's doing. How?

"Lion-O, I'm fine…but listen, something else attacked Cheetara for me to jump in and save her." She said to holding her arm up. "It felt like a sharp weapon of some kind…"

"Stupid, Britney…! What were you thinking?!" Leanora sounded mad and upset. "Thank the heavens I'm not stuck in a dead corpse right now."

Lion-O uses a long scarf to stop the bleeding to tying it around Britney's arm in time.

"Glad I came to your rescue in time, huh? Keep this on you."

"But, Lion-O, isn't this yours?" she was surprised to see Lion-O do this for her.

"Keep it." He places her back on the ground. "I'm just glad you're all right and you saving Cheetara like that from taking a heavy blow, you're a really beautiful fighter."

The two had a moment with each other next.

"And to see Cheetara and Tygra closer more and more is all worth it too. Like we are." Britney see Viragor passing by again. "(Oh, right…Now I know I feel something odd about this bird…)"

Zig, Nips, and Gami fear the worse if they don't do something quickly.

"If he destroys this fortress, then the forest will be next." Said Zig.

"Don't worry, he's about to be grounded." Lion-O gets his glove to grab hold of Viragor from the foot to go flying off. "Maybe this was a bad idea-!"

Lion-O goes flying with the creature for Britney to hold on to his hand to go with him.

"Ah! Lion-O!"

Well, those lovers go flying along with Leanora too as they were fighting in midair. As Zigs, Nips, Gami, Cheetara 'to see that Britney still cared for her friend', Tygra 'to be worried about Britney now', Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette to worry about their safeties now. With Lion-O and Britney holding hands to climb on top of Viragor together and hang on to dear life.

"Whatever you two do, don't look down!" Leanora tells them. "I wish I knew who in the heck this Viragor is to try to remember here!"

With that, Lion-O grabs hold of Viragor by his head to control by pulling his hair to be moved around randomly to not liking the feeling either. Some ride this turn out to be, huh? For Britney to hold on to Lion-O from behind for they make him crash into a tree for them to jump on to another one in time. Only for Viragor wanted more from them to still fight on. For Britney uses her skills to distract the creature with, Lion-O gives his Sword of Omens another shot.

"Eye of Thundera, Spirit of Jaga, and the Sword of Omens…! Don't let me down now!" he cries out. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

And it still wasn't happening again for him. However, Britney has her ring glowing up to finally figure out all about Viragor at last.

"(That's it…) Lion-O, wait! I know why the sword doesn't work for you! And Viragor's helping us, not against us!" she said out loud.

"Come again?!"

A bit too late for the big bird comes swooping in at Lion-O to try holding his ground up. For Lion-O doesn't get why his weapon was working to remember…he wasn't seeing the big picture to now realize it. As he stands his ground again to find out to be another bad idea to do to be taken off into the skies again, for Britney to jump on to the bird's back in time to talk to Viragor.

"Wait, Viragor! I know what you're thinking about! Lion-O and I come in peace! And so, does Leanora in spirit form to be recovering within me right now! See?" Britney shows her friend. "I should've seen this before from your forest of life was crying for help as we both felt it and never knew what it was, but we could tell it had something to do with you, am I right?!"

With Lion-O hanging by a thread while being carried from the bird's giant claw.

"Britney…? Are you going to eat me?" he asked.

"Thinking about it." He was joking. "Human, you know? You know all about what I've been trying to tell you and your cat friend?"

Hmm…weird…for the other Thundercats and Charolette know that Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora are fine on their own without dying so easily for the other three Wood Forgers to think so likely of them to wait for their return for Viragor knew that he would seek for help from someone who understands him, like Britney and Leanora do.

"I know you won't eat me anyway even if you could, because you're not evil. Aren't you, Viragor?" Lion-O took a guess.

Britney knew that Lion-O would catch on to her.

"I knew you would find out too, Lion-O." Britney smiled. "I knew you were good."

Yep, Viragor's a good guy who was trying to warn the others to escape from the real danger who were destroying the forest belonging to the bird himself.

"I see…well, done, human. And you, cat person, have you not pay any attention?"

From other things going on with Lion-O, he was having some hard times.

"The Sword of Omens wouldn't work on you or the other spirits." Said Lion-O. "I thought it was me, but I just found out that the sword can't be use against the forces of good."

Now Leanora remember all about Viragor.

"Ah! Viragor the protector and guardian of the Forest of Magi Oar! I remember now! He taught my ancestors the four elements of us four warriors!" she said with joy. "I can't believe you're the real deal, a real legend!"

"So, that's why the Sword of Omens couldn't hurt you, Viragor." Surprised Britney. "I knew Leanora would remember to tell me something soon enough."

Now Viragor knew he would ask for their help to let them show the truth behind the real danger.

"Interesting…and you two would risk your own lives for it?" he asked.

"I would, yes." Said Lion-O.

"And so, would I with him." Same with Britney.

Now they had his trust.

"Then let me show you two something…"

Viragor takes Lion-O and Britney 'with Leanora too' somewhere further of the forest. He explains it all the Forest of Magi Oar is a beautiful enchanting place with magic all around life of plants all over. For this giant bird, has protected the forest for decades, and the Wood Forgers are slowly destroying the forest. For they were guests to him to invited and overstayed their welcome to be using their magic for greedy things to become powerful, and they were hurting the spirits way too much for Britney to feel out their cries of pain a lot. How awful…The trees were alive all along for the three has taken their fun way too far.

"How awful…!" Britney got both sad and mad. "We cannot let them do this anymore!"

This surprises Leanora and Lion-O to see the more fighting side of Britney in person.

"Wow…okay?"

"I kind of find her hotter even more…" he said. "But I agree with you, Britney, I don't like seeing this either. You were right all along."

"And we must destroy that mill for the greater coast." Said Viragor.

So, Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora will join him to do what needs to be done for the forest and spirits to being saved.

"We'll help you." The two lovers said.

As Viragor flies back down for Zig, Nips, and Gami to protect the fortress against him…liars! The Thundercats and Charolette see that Lion-O and Britney were fine to be on top of the creature and they needed to tell them the truth right away for Cheetara was happy to see Britney was all right 'to still feel bad from almost ignoring her from jealousy over nothing' and Tygra too even more to see Britney alive and well.

"You haven't been telling us the whole story, haven't you, Zig?" Lion-O questions him.

"We know what you and your friends been doing…!" angered Leanora. "I hate liars…!"

The three made up something to prove in their innocence.

"What's the meaning of this, Lion-O? Britney?" Zig was lost.

So, Britney says it first to tell her friends all about it and telling Cheetara about this problem.

"Cheetara…for what's worth, I love Lion-O and no one else can replace my boyfriend. Understand that…" she gets to the real point now to talk some sense into her friend much better. "Also, Viragor isn't a monster."

For Cheetara smiled a little to forgive Britney, but for the time being that this female Cleric did lose her weapon because of Viragor's mistake.

"He broke my staff."

"Sorry about that." He said to her.

Lion-O and Britney get back to what they were saying…

"Viragor, he's the true protector of this forest."

"That he is leaving all three of you to be nothing more than bad people and bad liars!"

Zig was getting nervous now.

"Are you so blinded by the truth to fall for this made-up story?" he questions them.

"You're one to talk about misguided visions." Viragor talks back.

"Please don't do this, Zig, you can still make a better schooling to go with the forest." Lion-O said.

Only this guy won't listen to reason but without power.

"Some sacrifices are for the greater good, Lion-O…!"

"And who decides on what the greater good is?" Britney talks back to show Zig something. "I believe this belongs to you for almost cutting me down…? You wanted my powers for yourselves, didn't you Zig and friends?"

Well, now the others believe in Lion-O and Britney now for the three Wood Forgers attacks Britney to have the powers of her and Leanora's spirit too. So, messed up! For Zig, Nips, and Gami had to stop them now as their enemies, insane much?

"So, what of it…? You people can't see the bigger picture, don't you?"

Lion-O was mad for him, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Charolette, and Viragor go into battle as a team against the three Wood Forgers.

"I think I'm starting to now. And you hurting Britney like that and the same to my friend Cheetara…? You're going to pay for that!" Lion-O was ready.

The Thundercats, Charolette, and Viragor fighting as a team, huh? Cool!

"You people have step in your own dooms for us to teach you all the hard way." Zig gets his papers to power him up. "Wood Forgers, attack!" he tells Nips and Gami to join him.

With Zig taking flight for Viragor allowed for Lion-O and Britney to help him give chase in battle.

"Britney, want to join us for an awesome battle fight ride in the skies?"

"Okay, Lion-O!" she grabs his hand to hold on tight. "Let's get him."

Leanora was more excited to go all out.

"Alright, baby! Thundercats, go-! I mean ho!"

As Tygra takes on Gami in her beast paper form of hers being on fire, for he was having some trouble…as Panthro and Cheetara were too against Nips for WilyKat to step in to use his claw-like strings to tight up the big guy to saving Cheetara from being paper caged in. Leaving WilyKit 'to use some scissors to free Cheetara with' and Snarf to take the book away from the man. One down! She takes Gami's book for Charolette to tackle her to the ground, leaving Tygra to use his gun to burn it up for good and Nips for the paper spells were no more now. Now Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora with Viragor's help must stop Zig next from above. Trying to fire blast the four to avoiding them all; for Viragor was hit to fall only to use his powers to shield the two lovers from hitting hard to the ground in time.

"The mighty Viragor has fallen…"

"Not really, Zig!" Britney uses her speed to claw at Zig with some fire power. "Wow! I didn't know I can do that!" New skills that Britney ha now because of the stone was fire and from Leanora herself.

"And my sword seems to be working again too…" Lion-O said "It's time that you see new things within the light, Zig." He uses it one more time. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

One blast weakens Zig to lose his weapon papers and allowing Britney to take the book to finish it.

"Do it, Britney!"

"Okay, time for some Tiger Slash!" she cuts the book in half. "So long!"

And that's done for the three were done for now. For Viragor scared Zig, Nips, and Gami out of his forest forever to never be seen or heard of ever again after tonight.

"You are no longer headmaster of this forest, I am."

And Zig takes off just like that as Cheetara and the others catch up to Viragor, Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora on another find job they did in the end. As Cheetara and Britney talk things out quick.

"Cheetara?"

"Listen, Britney, shove me away like you mean it." She said. "Pretend I'm Tygra trying to get in to your business."

Britney was afraid of hurting her friend/fan.

"But, Cheetara, I couldn't do that to you." Said Britney.

"Do it!"

She does to be a bit stronger and for Cheetara to be laughing after that for Britney to do the same for Lion-O was happy for they made up now and Leanora was…a bit lost.

"Okay, what just happened?"

"I'm good, Britney, I see that you and Lion-O do love each other more." Said Cheetara. "I was wrong to judge you for loving Tygra, but you don't to only be his friend. I'm so sorry."

Britney understands completely.

"Me too, for I would never betray you for someone else you love. I know that love is love to be so lovely." She said. "And if it happens next time…?"

"Let me deal with him because I know how, while you shove him away by force if you must. Okay, friend?" For Cheetara to be having her hand out to Britney they shake on it and hug each other as true friends they were.

"Yes, friend. (Thank you, Cheetara, for believing in me. You're so cool!) I sure hope Tygra will love you back."

I think they can tell that part won't be a big deal for Cheetara to keep on trying until then.

"No need to worry about that part, Britney, I won't stop until then." She said. "I know he does love me back deep down."

That's taken care of now for them as the next day the forest will be fine now the new tree life to be made and some repairs here and there to have the place destroy too. For Viragor says thank you to them all for everything to rule over his forest for good this time. For Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Britney, Leanora, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette did a wonderful job.

"I owe you my thanks, Thundercats." He said to them.

Also, he gives Cheetara a new staff made of magical powers within it for her to use well to take of too.

"Nice weapon, Cheetara, looking cool!" Leanora gives her credit.

"Thanks, Leanora. I will use it wisely."

That she will all right, it does look cool. And for that, Tygra asks Lion-O this question for him to try doing again.

"Well, Lion-O, want to try using your skills for good use now?" he asked.

So, he does it again for Britney to point out her Ring of Shoran to give this another shot.

"Okay, Lion-O, ready?"

"I am." Lion-O does the Sight Beyond Sight this time. "Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

Seeing it together from back at the elephant village, the big hut, where the second stone of Ralph the Rat of Earth was in from some odd dimension of some type to be trapped inside. Only they can see it clear as day now to know how to get it from there. That's good to know!

"We know where it is within the hut now!" Britney was cheering. "Also, the ring and sword got upgraded within this forest, all along…Amazing. I love nature!"

With everyone else happy and Viragor will help the Thundercats anytime and Lion-O and Leanora too looking happy that Britney was, they must head back to the elephant village right away to be a long one but they'll make it somehow. What will come about before getting there again? We'll soon find out, won't we? Lion-O, lead your girlfriend, step-brother, Snarf, and your friends the way there.

"Let's go back to get that stone."

Then lead the way, Lion-O, Lord and King of the Thundercats!


	21. Tygra

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 21 – Tygra

Problem solved for Lion-O's sword works to see where the second Stone of Earth being Ralph the Rat's spirit within it is hidden somewhere within the hut, and with Britney and Leanora using the ring to help him out…they head on back from the magical forest to make another long journey returning to the elephant village right away. With Lion-O and Britney's love becoming stronger for them, Leanora, Tygra 'to still have feelings for Britney', Cheetara 'to get Tygra to love her more to have feelings for him', Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette 'still finding her male Tago Spider to mate with' things have been going well for them so far as they walk through the valley area on their way back from Charolette to be riding on and the ThunderTank too.

Fun! Well, it would be for trouble was lurking within the trees to spy on them being a very type of big bird who's nothing like Viragor was, it's much worse…Also, for Mulu to come back with another sixth of the Twelve Deadly Kins to cause trouble as well, really? Double trouble in one day, huh? Let just hope that the Thundercats will watch their backs from two of the danger to be lurking from behind. But one thing since Cheetara and Britney worked things out, Tygra needs to move on already! I'm just saying…With the others relaxing from their travels 'for the time being' with Britney getting out of the lake after taking a nice bath 'for Leanora to chill out within her body', and Tygra was waiting for her.

"Girls with loving their bath time to getting clean or feeling good." Leanora said to be hanging around. "That's so you, Britney."

Same old talk to get use to when they talk to each other…

"Hey, you enjoy the hot spring waters too, Leanora, so look who's talking?" she laughs. "Admit it."

"Oh, what? Like how you and Lion-O are heavenly in love with each other? As if I already know about it?"

True on that part for Britney to feel very happy on her end.

"Like you and Leon are?"

Britney has got Leanora on that part, those two are both in love with the two different males in their lives.

"I guess you're right about that part…" said the down Leanora. "Ah, man…I sure miss him, Ralph, and Skips…all three of those boys' trapped in the other three stones, and me in this one too."

Going to get Ralph from one of the Stone being the Earth one with a rat name Ralph with the Fire too of fire being the cat Leanora will make two; and then getting two more after that of water with the dog Leon, and Air with the fox Skips. Leanora misses her two closes friends and Leon as well to save them as soon as possible for Britney to feel out her friend's pain.

"We'll save him, we'll save all three of them, Leanora. We're going back to get the Earth one be some type of the spirit thing of Ralph the Rat of one of the four Fearsome Beast of the Legend Warriors. If this ring with the stone we have can guide us the that and the other two next, then we can do it. I know it."

Britney means well for Leanora to believe in her words with a lot to tell her human friend on other things later when the time's right. For now, she'll try to feel a bit better.

"You may be right…" said Leanora to be hiding her true feelings.

"I know. See? I told you that everything will work out. I better go find Lion-O."

With Britney going to find her boyfriend to hang out with him again to having her towel around her body, for Tygra sees her to almost getting undress. Almost…That was a close call for Leanora to alert her friend about it quickly.

"Peeping tom alert!"

Britney panics to hide near a tree and Tygra to look away to have his face completely red.

"Ah! Tygra!" Britney panics. "(I hope he didn't see me…Oh, no!)"

"Britney, hi!" he clears his throat. "Listen, I didn't see anything. I was just looking for Cheetara is all. I swear. I turned away in time."

Britney got her clothes on in time to believe in Tygra. Upset with her between that and Cheetara to try following his heart for love, but he's not a pervert too much to see her undress.

"You did? Oh, good." She sounded happy. "Looking for Cheetara? I think I saw her gathering some food over there."

Tygra sees Cheetara from afar to now know where she is.

"Thanks. Guess you and Lion-O, my little step-brother are a couple, huh? He sure is good with the girls to never get too close in the end, until you came along. A happy couple you two are."

Nice way for Tygra to say to Britney, but does he mean it to her really?

"Ah, thank you…?" Britney was a lost a little. "(Maybe I can finally say it to him.) Listen, Tygra, I find that you do care deep down to worry about me, and I like that to be a true friend. But that's how I see it between us. I love your step-brother very much and he loves me…But I know someone who loves you even more that you might know of. The one you're looking for, Cheetara-!"

Just as Britney was about to tell who Tygra's true love is 'being Cheetara', he stops her from talking to be standing close to Britney out of nowhere.

"Is right in front of me…"

Oh, no…! Tygra holds Britney to kiss her on the lips to make her scared to have a shocking look on her face right now, to not like this feeling, and tries to pull him away.

"What they heck?!" Leanora was shock about all of this. "Britney?!"

"Tygra?! What are you doing to me?!"

"I love you, Britney!" he said to her. "I don't care of my brother lovers you more, I had feelings for you since you came to Third Earth…I can't get enough of you! Let me show you!"

Not this way! This was wrong for Britney to make Tygra stop holding and kissing her on the lips.

"Stop it, Tygra! I don't feel that way towards you!" she said to then falling down with Tygra next to her. "Leave me alone!"

Wow, this was really happening right now. Tygra needs to stop this!

"I won't! I swear to you, Britney, that I'll always care about you-!"

"Britney!" Leanora tells her friend to use the move. "Shove him away from you! Shove him!"

Like Cheetara told Britney on what to do if this were to happen next time, so she does it.

"NO!" And so, Britney does that with on powerful hit using her two hands to shove Tygra off her to be hit to the ground. Nice one…and it serves him right too!

And what's worse…Charolette, Snarf, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Cheetara, and Lion-O see the whole thing too for Britney to run up to her boyfriend to be held in his arms.

"Tygra…?" shock Lion-O. "Are you all right, Britney?"

"Lion-O! Your brother just…! Well, he didn't but he almost-!"

Tygra felt bad on what he was trying to do to poor Britney to try talking to her and his brother.

"Ah, man…Lion-O, I can explain-!" Lion-O punches Tygra in the face to fall again.

"Shut up! Just leave Britney a lone, Brother."

With Leanora and Britney seeing Tygra was down for the count for them to leave with Lion-O 'to keep his girlfriend company', Snarf and Charolette looked at each other to feel bad for them. For Cheetara to walk up to Tygra next to be mad about it and sees that Britney was the victim up close.

"Cheetara?" Tygra reaches his hand out to her.

But she slaps it away his hand to be mad and sad to cry with real tears.

"Tygra…! Y-Y-Y-You jerk!"

Cheetara runs off after that for Tygra sees something a bit more to know that he does have feelings for her more and more than less with Britney…Oh, now he's slowly noticing?! With WilyKit and WilyKat enjoying the show like it was some type of theater movie.

"Oh, Tygra just got burned!"

"And twice by two girls…!"

Panthro grabs their heads to hit each other with it hard to make the kittens stop.

"Enough! Both of you!" he said. "Leave the double lovers alone for now and help me set up camp already, it's both of your turns this time."

WilyKit and WilyKat do just that to leave the others alone for now.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" said the two kittens to get to work.

For WilyKit and WilyKat to do so and Snarf with Charolette too went to help them out 'just in case', Panthro hopes that Tygra will follow his heart for Cheetara sooner or later and move on from Britney since she was taken by Lion-O. With more of someone else to be watching them…the strange bird again? Well, besides Mulu giving the sixth of the Twelve Deadly Kins some orders to be the same size and looks like Daisy and Tourdon was, but as a horse to be holding a big strange horn thing as his weapon, his hair was blocking his eyes, and only standing on two legs on his end to have his other arms to holding things. Goes by Juduas, the Horse Kins and he was a hunter type of fighter who loves to have fun to get the job done against his enemies.

"Alright, Juduas, you know the mission that you must do within the forest, correct?"

With Mulu asking that horse of the Twelve Deadly Kins that, he was ready to do what needs to be done.

" **That I do, Mulu."** He repeats on what Mumm-Ra said. **"Get the glove, with the Sword of Omens, Book of Omens, the Ring of Shoran, and destroy the Thundercats and those who work for them but the human girl to be brought back alive. All for Master Mumm-Ra's sake."** He was right about everything to please Mulu to hear.

"Good, good." She said. "Now go carry out the task and don't come back until you do get the things, Britney with Leanora's spirit inside, and killing those cats."

" **And what will you be doing?"**

"Dear you may ask me that? I need to scout out the area for that second stone to report it to Master Mumm-Ra. So, no need to worry. Good luck not getting killed now." She flies off after that.

And from there as Mulu took care of other businesses to scout out the area of the stone's location for Mumm-Ra, Juduas goes out to do what needs to be done right away to enjoy the hunt of his.

" **Just as I'm having some fun, that's fine by me to complete with the mission."** He said with a smirk. **"Time for the hunt to begin…"**

Not good to have two different dangers to be going around 'besides Mulu finding the location of the stone and Juduas moving out'; while the other bird watching one of the heroes, one being Britney Storm a lot more…For her to be upset to cry on Lion-O shoulders to try to feel better while Leanora stays out to of it to still hears from Britney's pain from what happened today.

"Feeling better, Britney?" ask Lion-O.

"Yeah, I did what Cheetara told me to do if Tygra tried to kiss me. So I shove him away." She said. "I had no choice, and Cheetara must be more upset than me."

Lion-O sees that his brother's heart was confused right now to see that Tygra might have a thing for Cheetara to be confused to liking Britney even more.

"That makes sense…Cheetara has a crush on Tygra, and he does to have his heart confused because of you."

Sure, angers him about this brotherly fight for the same woman they find Britney Storms to being cute.

"Tygra seems to be troubled. I know how mad you are for him to come on to me, it just…you can't get mad about this…" said Britney. "I think he needs to hear us out to make him stop in time."

"I know, you're right." Lion-O agrees with his girlfriend. "No matter how much trouble my brother does for me to get me mad like this, I can't get mad at him forever. He just…sometimes I hate the way he treats me! And yet, I know we tease each other to still care as true brothers even if we're not related."

"And I can't run away from Tygra either, he needs to know that his true love is right there in front of him."

Britney might have a point about that, for Lion-O to get what she was trying to say.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I'm just saying that your brother needs help. I want to be friends with him and for Cheetara to be together." She said to hugging Lion-O. "If what you're saying something too, Lion-O, then you talk it out in words. Not with violence. Show and tell him how you feel to help him."

Lion-O gets it to look at Britney's eyes to see that she loves him no matter what.

"I'm happy you've chosen me over my brother. Sorry, Britney, I got a little worried over nothing. I'm surprise to see Tygra came on to you because I know that you would never betray me."

"Don't be, it's alright. It's my first to find true love being you and only you."

With the making out for a while from hugging and kissing, Lion-O was happy to have Britney in his life time.

"First time doing this without Leanora interrupting us. I'm enjoying this." He said. "Look, we'll give Tygra some time and I'll work things out."

Britney loved the sound of that idea already.

"Works for me. Everything will work out when it comes to family, for you two. I hope to do the same for my big brother later when we find the portal from my Earth to visit my home. It's only a matter of time."

"And we will find it too like I promise you I would."

The two made out for a while for Britney to enjoy her loving touch from her first and best boyfriend in the world. Her and Lion-O forever…Tygra felt upset to not feel so well to get upset whipping a rock to break and then to fall on his knees, as Cheetara was crying in sadness and a lone too. I really hope that they will be together real soon 'in no time though'…Only to have her trap into something of a type of glass bottle in and then she was taken away. Huh? Minutes passed with Lion-O and Britney to be holding each other while sleeping on the soft grass as Panthro, Snarf, Charolette, WilyKit, and WilyKat get trapped inside the giant glass as well for Lion-O sees it to get capture with his sword and glove stuck in there. Leanora felt something to wake Britney up.

"(I don't like this feeling…!) Britney, wake up!" she tells her human partner. "Lion-O's been kidnapped! So, have the others too!"

Britney gets up to feel out the other six of her friends and Lion-O were missing.

"What do you mean, Leanora…?" she sees Lion-O was gone. "Where's Lion-O?" Britney also sees the others missing as well. "Cheetara. Kit. Kat. Panthro. Snarf. Charolette. Lion-O. I can't find them anywhere. (What's going on?)"

"I don't know, it just happened when we were sleeping to feel something out from the last second. It's still here…"

Leanora was right and it was still watching them right now within the trees. With seven of the Thundercats capture but Tygra to see what was happening from the glass that almost caught him, but he turned invisible to move away in time to find the enemy who was doing all of this.

"Lion-O?! Lion-O, where are you?! Anyone here?!" she tries calling out to them to notice on someone who was not caught. "Where's Tygra?"

"I didn't feel him out getting caught. So, I don't know." Said Leanora.

Just then, that creature comes out from the tree to fly down at Britney with Leanora inside of her. It was huge type of bird, loud, a looked very dangerous. For this dangerous female type was about to trap them in a glass jar next like the others, for Britney to move away in time to go up against a real Harpy Celaeno on what she was called. I'll just call her Cleo for short for me to think of this thing like from 'The Last Unicorn' movie.

"Glass jars?" Britney was shock. "What type of hawk is that?!"

It's no hawk, that's for sure. Leanora should've known a type of Celaeno were still around on Third Earth to be a real thing, as back on Earth they were just made up monsters for this female cat knows all about them.

"A Harpy Celaeno?! Anything but those! Britney, be carefully with these things! They may look like hawk type of vulture, but these are much different for they want nothing more than to cause trouble while using its tricks to mess with their enemies to see new things that they don't know of yet. As big as this one is, she is very fast one from sharp claws and beck, strong winds when flying when using her wings, and her brain is very good to make any plan to fight back; for these types of creatures don't have much left in this world but a few for they can get real nasty if you mess with them the wrong way. They can create spells from within!"

For Britney to start to worry about the others than herself to keep Leanora alright from within her, as Cleo spotted her target to be new to her to grab hold of this time.

"Here she comes…!"

"Brace yourself!" Leanora warns Britney.

Incoming Cleo! Suddenly, something shoots her to fly away from the shots done by Tygra to be appear visible to Britney and Leanora. He got out in time to come to their rescue.

"Tygra?!" both Britney and Leanora were surprised.

"You all right, Britney?" he forgot to ask one other person too. "And you too, Leanora?"

For the two were happy to have one of them to escape in time for Cleo wasn't done with them yet to get Britney and still needed to capture Tygra next. She may be dangerous and powerful, but she wasn't a fool to give up on a fight. I guess that a Harpy Celaeno can get things done the easy way or the hard way that Leanora forgot to mention, she could also talk from telepathic from the mind be psychic and all.

"Britney…this strange creature's name with the cat people and a giant Tago Spider. Yes, I must have her…" she said. "Don't try to stop me, cat, or you shall die!"

Another attack for Tygra to start whipping at Cleo to dodge her deadly strikes many times for him to get Britney out of danger.

"Tygra! We can't leave the others!" she said.

"We won't! Don't worry, we'll come back for them! We need to lose this bird first! Just keep running!"

Even though Tygra was still jealous of his little step-brother Lion-O, he would never leave him, Cheetara, or the others behind to plan on something first to try saving those who weren't capture left besides that being Britney with Leanora by luck. This was a life or death situation right now for Cleo to chase after them in midair to fly faster to try getting the two from ground. Chasing them all over the valley to go into the bushes to hide for the bird to stop and tries scouting the area for them to hide even deeper.

"I still find that leaving the others is still mess up, but whatever." Leanora tells the two quietly. "You better come up with something, Tygra, and leave from hitting Brittney out of the subject for now, please…?"

Cleo was poking around the bushes to try to find them for Tygra had his weapon ready 'just in case' and Britney 'if she needed to fight' for this bird to use her beck to poke through to her claws for the two to stay down carefully. For her not to find anything for the time being…she kept on searching around somewhere else 'for she knows that they will show up again to wait for them if she needs to'. Too close! Only for something else to show up for Tygra to duck and cover Britney in time, being Juduas to look around the valley to see Cleo flying off; he sees no signs of them hiding in front of the Horse type of Deadly Kins had no luck either only to crush two rocks with two of his bare hands to be very strong for those big boulders to break into pieces that he won't give up the hunt. He was enjoying the fun.

" **I never knew that this would be very fun of a chase…I'm not the only one from the looks of it, so I better watch myself too."** Juduas continues with his search as well on foot.

Scary…With him and Cleo to be looking for the Thundercats for the other seven held captives, leaving Tygra and Britney to try to think of something to save the others and fight back or they'll become glass prisoners next. Leanora keeps her eyes and ears open even as a spirit to be useful for something and the ring to react. If any of the two shows up again.

"All clear now." Britney sees that from her ring to start crawling around. "Tygra, we better get going to save the others next. Let's go-!"

"Britney, wait!" He stops her from going anywhere else right now for moving out could be a very bad idea to do.

"Why stop?" ask Leanora. "In case you've forgotten, we got a Harpy Celaeno to go after us and the same with Juduas the Horse Deadly Kins as well. Probably Mumm-Ra had Mulu to send another one out again. Perfect…! This is just perfect…!"

"(Juduas the Horse of Deadly Kins…And a real-life Harpy Celaeno…This is really bad here.)" Britney was worried to try to think of a way. "Sorry, Tygra, but we can't just hide forever. You would want to fight back, right? And we will."

Well, Tygra still felt bad on what he did to Britney from earlier to say something that might affect him during a battle against two enemies they had to face.

"Listen, Britney, we need to talk. Please?"

"But can it wait?!" Leanora argues with Tygra. "Oh, wait, it can't. You got some nerve from kissing Britney like that, you sicko!"

Tygra realizes that on what he has done, and yet he needed to make it up to Britney somehow.

"Can it wait?" Britney asks him. "Once we stop those two somehow and save Lion-O and everyone else, then we'll work things out in words and not with violence."

"Okay, fine! Just hear me out at least on one thing, okay?" he begged of Britney and Leanora to listen to him.

The two girls have no other choice but to hear Tygra out. Still, Leanora allows it to give the male cat one warning before he could say anything.

"If it's about you loving Britney by force, forget it."

"Got it. Listen, Britney, what I did…I'm very sorry about that. Please forgive me!" said the upset Tygra.

Britney had this to say to him back…

"What you did was very rude to force someone who doesn't love you back…Lion-O and I are a couple, sorry, Tygra." She said. "It hurts and I do care for you as a friend and no one else. I know you should learn by now, but people must move on when it comes to love. (I should hold off Cheetara loving Tygra for a little while longer…) I am mad at you a little…But I can't hate you for the rest of my life."

He was surprised that Britney says that being hurtful, mad a little, but really scared of losing a true friend who hurt her feelings. Even more of Tygra and Lion-O hating each other for the rest of their lives. Well, she didn't want that the way she and her older brother were in before she came to Third Earth.

"So, you're not mad?" he was lost. "Glad all is good between us, but you're mad of me and Lion-O to hate each other for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes, I am-!" Britney stays quiet in time. "I did the same to my Big Brother that I don't want to happen to you two either…Tygra, I hope you do find true love who cares deeply about you. I really do. It just, I feel so alive when Lion-O and I are in love no matter what even if he's a cat-like person and I'm human. Anyone who anyone can love each other." She was happy to think of her boyfriend. "I just want us to still be friends, please understand that."

From Lion-O, Cheetara 'to worry about her', Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette being held captive in a prison of glass-like jars, Cleo to be searching for them, and Juduas as well in his own mission to complete. Tygra knows that he cares for his step-brother either way to hate but love him a lot to worry and his friends. He gets it now 'so far' to do what he can to aid Britney and Leanora to not fight this battle on their own.

"I think I get it now…thank you, Britney." He said.

"Wait…Did you just said thank you?" Leanora was lost.

"I did…Look, I can still care for you, right? So, Lion-O got the girl that I also find beautiful as well being a human who's different than anything else, part of me knows that but the other…my heart is telling me that there's someone else for me to be too blind over jealously over nothing to act this way. I loss to someone not related to me to be the lord, king, and leader of the Thundercats than Father choosing me, the older one. And yet…I'm glad to have him as a brother to tease and to love in my life since Mother passed on and Father died for them to protect us, I need to protect him too. I admit it, I may not be a leader if I wasn't chosen or have someone fall for me to love him more, but you know what? Lion-O's the best brother that I ever had."

Wow, strong words from Tygra for Britney and Leanora to believe in him for the ring shows the purest from within. Meaning that he was close to knowing on what his heart was telling him. Almost there…

"Tygra, wow…" Britney was moved. "Sorry, it just the first time I heard you say something so kind hearted and caring to really mean it all along."

"Thanks…" he smiled. "I do care a lot to worry about Cheetara for we have to save her, Lion-O and the others. No one…and I mean no one messes with my brother, but me." Tygra gets ready to move out. "Britney, you get ready to back me up with Leanora helping you out to save everyone else from their glass prisons. Leave the bird freak to me."

Britney was ready to have her weapon ready to fight with to help Tygra while having his whip and gun all good to go.

"Okay. (Lion-O, wait for me. We're coming to save you and my other friends.)"

"And what about Juduas?" Leanora asks him. "We still need him for the collection, remember?"

"I'll think of something, but we will get him too. Let's get to it."

The two crawled through the bushes to sneak through the big tree area 'of the valley' to help the others being trapped in the glass, they made it without any problems. From Cleo coming back to fly to sensing Tygra and Britney out for Tygra to outsmart her to use his gun to shoot from a shield to hit back to get the harpy right on the back; she goes down for Tygra to use his whip to tackle and ties her up by hand while he was invisible for Britney to go over the other seven to try freeing them.

"I got this!" she uses her boomerang blades to start cutting the glass many times. "Lion-O. Cheetara. Panthro. Kit. Kat. Snarf. Charolette. Just sit tight…or stay still."

"Britney! Duck!"

Leanora warns Britney to take cover in time to have a tree being blast to bits from one hit, it was…water? Tygra felt it to be pushed back from the arm only to still be unharmed. Only for Juduas having the water abilities to use as his weapons by using his big shell to absorb some to fire back like a cannon and had the many arms to protect him as his defense skills.

"Juduas!" Tygra and Britney said to both be shock.

" **Ah, I see that I caught a tiger type of cat person here. I'll just stop you first before dealing with the rest, take the goods, and the girl for Master Mumm-Ra. Once I have my fun first…"**

This gave Cleo a chance to break free to create a powerful gust to be strong for Juduas and Tygra to withstand it, as Britney hangs on from a tree with her claws. Not good for Juduas to use his attack on the trap heroes for Tygra to jump and tackle the horse to stop him in time to fall into the ditch-like hill to fall in to fight from there. Not good…As Tygra falls, he sees Cleo flying at Britney and Leanora to get out of the area a bit too late.

"Britney, get out of there!"

" **So, you wish to play with me first?"** Juduas grins to have some more fun. **"Alright then, let's play!"**

Britney moves away to run over to Tygra's side to see him fall to battle against one of the Deadly Kin on his end.

"No! Tygra!" she was panicking to see Cleo trying to strike back. "(Not good! He can't fight Juduas alone! And…what am I supposed to do saving my friends and stop Cleo?)"

Trying to trap Britney in a glass prison cell to transform and move away in time.

"Tygra's all right to hold Juduas off until he can get out of that ditch! Now transform!" Leanora tells her partner.

"Right! I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Just in time to outrun the other imprison spells as fast as Britney could run fast to boomerang the rest to smash into pieces in time, only to come from above to almost clawing Britney to getting her outfit a bit torn only. For she was on her own to try saving the other Thundercats with Charolette before Cleo does something to them and Tygra if Juduas beats him first.

"What's your deal, birdy?!" angered Leanora. "Seriously, you are out of control to hurt our friends without a reason here!"

"Oh, I do have a reason."

Seems that Cleo wanted something to do with Britney the way she was staring at her.

"With me? But why me…? Ah!" Britney gets pin down on the ground by Cleo's claws to look at her with no way out.

As Tygra was having trouble fighting with Juduas to whipping, shooting, turning invisible, and/or fighting at the horse to be fast within water to shielding himself and shooting out bubbles to confuse him long enough to cut him with one of his water making skills to morphing one to be a sharp and deadly. And more shooting from his shell, seems that Juduas was enjoying the fight, a bit too much! Messing with him in words to make him angrier to be losing, but will not give up as Britney and Leanora try to find a way to stop Cleo on their own.

"A human…I never thought I see one up close right now than what I've been hearing from years ago, Britney Storms, I've been watching you for a long time now. So, different from any animal I've seen throughout my years."

"Another human like me? (Does she mean my Mom?)" Britney was too confused right now. "I'm a second one you've seen, am I? This is some welcome meeting to be spying on me and trapping my friends like this."

Cleo looks at her captives to know that she still had her magic to work.

"Not much of a King Claudus fan…we were fierce enemies to battle so much because he got my kind for being powerful than any Clerics like Jaga. With them dead now, I feel free to live on as one of the last Harpies. Only to have the two sons in my way and their partners or anyone as a friend must die. I finish it than to see others suffer so really, while I enjoy seeing others to have as my collection of glasses for the rest of my enemies to break." Cleo laughs. "I guess I owe this Mumm-Ra a big thank you for doing the job for me in the end."

Wow! For Cleo to be laughing like that to be insane and all, it was like she was enjoying it.

"You bird are insane, Cleo!" angered Leanora even more.

"Oh, the Fearsome Beast of the four Legend Warriors Leanora. How's your two other friends and lover doing? I've heard that they're trapped the way you are right now." Said the harpy. "I would kill you if you're not a phantom appearance in this girl, but I enjoy seeing you suffer like this even better."

I think Leanora just got served. Ouch. As Britney was seeing that the others needed help getting out, she thought of something to get her way out of this mess since she couldn't reach for her weapon. She can use the Ring of Shoran attack when the time was right.

"Cleo…I got something to say to you. (Long enough for me to strike back…)"

"And what's that, Britney?" she wonders.

"I know why you're really doing all of this. You're upsets. Why? Because you can't get over of the battles you've lost many times by King Claudus for your kind hurt many lives on Third Earth." Said Britney. "You're scared. And by hurting to those who serve him will only bring back bad memories like going through World War 2 all over again, it hurts. It hurts a lot…You need to let go before it hurts you for the rest of your miserable life!" Britney has a good point there.

For Tygra might be sad that she doesn't love him but a friend to love Lion-O a lot, but he won't lose his mind to never let things go or to hurt others. Makes sense there to get to Cleo to care less from Britney's words.

"Let it go, huh? As if! Why would I do something like that when I can get the upper hand? I learn magic for years to fight back against the king's family, I wish to complete my task until they're all dead for me to rest peacefully. You get me, human?"

Leanora sees that Britney was powering her ring up to blind Cleo as much as she could to distract the creature to make her escape.

"I guess I do…no use talking some sense into you, or help you see the light of things." said Britney.

"What light?" Cleo asked.

"From the ring, itself…" Leanora smirked. "Britney!"

"Say cheese! Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

One shot from the ring's ray of light, gets to Cleo's eyes to go blind to hurting her and letting go of Britney to go save her friends now while she still had some time; same with Tygra to try shooting the shell out of Juduas' hands long enough to fight him enough to climb back up to see Britney was going to save everyone else now.

"Way a go, you two!" he joins in. "I'll cover for you! Just go save them!"

Seems that Tygra was weak to try to fight for Britney and Leanora to hold off Juduas and Cleo if he could, allowing Britney to save the others by clawing the seven out of the jars by using her attack to break them all out of here. Starting with the closes one being Lion-O and Panthro 'to at least not have the book in there'.

"Tiger Slash!"

One hit frees Panthro and Lion-O to feel for they were just fine, to feel a bit weak to at least stand on their feet.

"We did it!" said Leanora.

"Ah, man…" Panthro comes too first. "Britney? What's wrong with Tygra? Who's attacking us?!"

Britney needed him to help with carrying Lion-O out of danger first.

"Panthro, help me get Lion-O out of here so we can save the others next! Come on!" said Britney. "You're going to be all right, Lion-O, I'm right here."

Lion-O was happy to see Britney to come to his rescue once again.

"Britney…? What's going on…?" he said while feeling a bit weak.

"Take it easy, king, we got ya."

Juduas was coming back up with his favorite weapon all filled with water to aim and fire at the four again by climbing back up with no problem.

" **Ah, three for the price of fun…Works for me."** He fires away.

Incoming water shot type of attack! Only for Cleo to destroy it with her gust of wind to stop it for her to get mad and fly in the air to firing another glass thing at the three, Tygra could whip or shoot it to run over to getting trapped next.

"No!"

The other three see him get capture with the other five now as Cleo's prisoners now.

"Tygra!" Britney had to go help her friend out.

"No! Britney! You, Panthro, and Lion-O get out of here and then come back for us! We'll be fine now hurry!"

Cleo was flying at the three next for Tygra was right, they needed to run away from her and Juduas right away.

"You'll pay!"

"Heads up!" said Leanora. "Britney, we have to do as Tygra said for us to do right now!"

Before Cleo could attack Britney's other five friends being trapped, she stood there to try saving the captured Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette without moving for Lion-O and Panthro watch the horror happen.

"Britney!" Lion-O and Panthro worried.

"Hey, Cleo! You want to get to them, then you have to go through me first!"

Cleo hesitates for a second to see Britney Storms to do something on what she could recall from her past to stop, as she does…Panthro could kick her away in time.

"Beat it, big bird!" he said.

Well, it pushes her back to fly around for Juduas to go after them next with his water skills. Only for her to go after the Horse of Deadly Kins instead. Huh? What just happened? From Juduas firing bubbles at the harpy…she dodges all of them to fly through the waters of his for neither of them will go down until one was last standing.

" **You think you can inter vein with my games, birdie?! Well, come on at me!** " Juduas didn't move a muscle. **"I do it all for the hunt to get the job done! Even to those who stand in my way shall die!"**

Only for Cleo to have an upper hand to push him aside to the ground hard to get clawed and scratch a lot **,** leaving Britney, Panthro, and Lion-O to getting out of the area in time to hide until they come back for the others in a bit.

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" Leanora tells the three.

"What about everyone else?" ask Lion-O.

"We'll come back later! We'll be fine, Lion-O!" said Tygra. "I promise!"

Only question on Panthro right now was this to say…

"But why is that bird attacking a Deadly Kin instead of us?"

It's beat to not ask question right now to having a chance to get out of the danger zone right now.

"I don't know…" Britney had no choice. "Tygra's right, let's go somewhere safe. We'll come back for you all in a bit! Tygra! Cheetara! Kit! Kat! Snarf! Charolette! All of you stay strong!" she helps out Lion-O carry him to safety with Panthro's help. "Let's go, you two."

The other three with Leanora get out of the area in time for Juduas was down for the count 'for the time being' as Cleo lost Britney to get away from her. For now, she takes off in the air to clear her mind quickly before she could do anything else until the next time she finds her again. What a strange creature…it was like she had a sense a humor a little of some kind. Also, Juduas wasn't down yet to have his eyes wide open to do something with his little game now; while Britney sees that Panthro and Lion-O were going to be fine though leaving the others was bad enough to have no choice for Tygra to be trapped with the other five now. Not good…

"I know it was hard, Britney, but once Panthro and Lion-O get their strengths back…we'll go back for them. They're strong, all of them are." Leanora tells Britney that. "Tygra gave it his all for all of us and we never abandon a friend like him either."

Britney knows that to hold Lion-O in her arms to have his head on her lap to rest for a bit while patting his head.

"I know, Leanora, I know…We stopped Cleo for the time being at least."

"As soon as we hide the Book of Omens with the ThunderTank too, Britney, we'll move out into battle again." Said Panthro to get ready. "Lion-O's all right to get some water and his head to rest up a little. So, no need to worry, we can do this together."

With two saved so far and one more capture now, there was still some hope left. For Britney wasn't going to run away anymore, but to be brave for everyone else for something goes down with the other six being trapped back in the empty valley fields; as well as Cleo getting a bath from the lake to know what her next move was to fly on out of the area only to see another bird to show up. Mulu!

"A Harpy Celaeno creature, well would you look at that." Said Mulu. "May I call you Cleo for short? I saw what you did in battle today and don't mind my partner you just beaten up, he can take a lot of hits, you know?"

Cleo panics to stand her ground to battle if she had to.

"Who and what are you?" she asked.

"Oh, how rude of me to be from bird to bird you and I. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mulu, a very smart bird on Third Earth who knows all things…from what you did today, I like to take you to someone who might help you out being a strong fighter for you and I will get along just fine." Mulu said with a smirk on her face. "We both have the same enemies we hate and want dead very much…"

Soon enough from Mulu's twisted words, I think she was going to take Cleo to see Mumm-Ra in person after what she has seen from her today. And the harpy's answer was this…

"Go on…"

Not good…what will happen next? As Mulu needed to head back to report in for Mumm-Ra's other men to be doing the rest now for Juduas to finish the job and have Cleo tag along with her, what does Juduas have in stored to get the other three? How can Panthro, Britney with Leanora, and Lion-O save the others who were still trap from Cleo's spell? Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette? And getting the sixth off the Deadly Kins who's a tough horse? One thing was for sure, Britney Storms was ready to get that next one to saving her friends.

"(Tygra could've beat Cleo, but he didn't to try to find himself and where his heart to lead him to Cheetara soon enough…But still, we may be hiding now to only come back for more to never give up on a fight.)" Britney was ready. "(We have to get out of this alive and get that stone back at the elephant village.) Panthro. Lion-O. Leanora. Whenever you guys are ready, let's get going."

From boomerang blades, the ring too, Sword of Omens, and nun-chucks of their weapons, they come out of hiding and were ready to fight with Juduas now to getting him, saving the rest, and getting back the village for the second stone to be waiting for them. Please hurry!


	22. Panthro

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 22 – Panthro

From good news to bad news here from the last chapter/episode…Cleo retreats 'for now' after capturing Lion-O, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette in her glass prisons for Britney with Leanora and Tygra to save them 'while having an awkward relationship issue went down' to work things out so far to teaming up; while trying to stop the bird from killing them to keep Britney to be her second human to see in person from long ago and fighting against the sixth Juduas of the Horse of Deadly Kins.

The bad news? Well, Mulu gets Cleo to come with her to see Mumm-Ra as Juduas was beaten by the giant harpy to capture Tygra 'who was now trapped' along with Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette to be freed and now tied up since the glass spell was now lifted – since Britney rescued Panthro and Lion-O to hide somewhere to get ready to stop and get the sixth of the Deadly Kins next. For this horse one loves to fight and hunt to getting the job done to be a very hard one to beat. Can the other three save the everyone else to get back to the elephant village to get the second stone of Earth type of spirit of Ralph the Rat? One of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors of four to getting saved in the hidden hut? Well, let see how three do on their own to going back to the battle field. Seeing that the six were gone from that one spot.

"Blast! This looks bad…" Leanora sees that something was wrong. "Where are the others?"

Yep…Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette may have got out of their glass prisons from Cleo's spell to wear off, but there were no signs of them to be anywhere from the spot they were trap in.

"Oh, no…!" Britney begins to panic. "Where are they?"

"I knew that the spell from Cleo's would not last for long, so Juduas must be behind this to having them now…"

Leanora maybe right to have them retreat to leaving them behind to make Lion-O and Panthro worry about them as well.

"If I wasn't so weak, I would've-!"

"Take it easy, Lion-O." Panthro tries calming his king down. "It's not your fault. We'll figure something out to get back that horse and saving out friends. We can't let Tygra's sacrifice from saving the rest of us be for nothing to get trapped as our replacements."

Lion-O still felt bad to leave his brother and friends/comrades to be capture from things to get bad to worse now.

"Don't say that, Panthro! We will save them!" he said in anger. "After what I said and did to my brother…! He better not be dead!"

Britney felt bad for her boyfriend to hold him from behind with her arms wrap around his waist.

"Lion-O, it'll be okay. I feel them, they're still alive." She said. "(That means this must be Juduas' doing…)"

"I know, Britney…"

Lion-O knows of this to try his best to remain calm, for Panthro sort of has a very good point on what he was saying. I mean yeah, he would never leave anyone else behind at all between what Grune did to him 'for it was his fault for freeing Mumm-Ra in the first place'.

"You see? If Britney knows that they're still alive, then there's nothing to worry about. We leave no one behind…! Not ever again." Said Panthro to not let anything happen from the last time from him.

Britney and Leanora too both felt Panthro was feeling upset right now at a time like this.

"Yo, Panthro, you feeling all right?" Leanora asks him. "(He's been like this since we save him and Lion-O…Weird.)"

No kidding, is like he dealt with an enemy like this type of hunter-like creature 'only to be part of the Twelve Deadly Kins' being much worse that it happened in Panthro's past when he and Grune were searching for the Book of Omens.

"Huh?" he tries to act normal. "I'm fine, I just want to find everyone else from this Juduas for us to get next being our…?"

"Sixth one when we stop him." Answered Britney.

"Yeah, that. But if we're going to stop Judas, we need to work together on this one. Sorry, Lion-O, you being out king and leader…just do as I say on this one. In your condition to be feeling tired for a while longer, it's for the best."

Seems that they must listen to Panthro on this one for Britney 'with Leanora's help' can still fight and Lion-O a little once he fully gains some strength in a bit to defend himself.

"I understand, Panthro." He said. "Just protect Britney for me to back her up."

"And I'll protect you too, Lion-O, if any case…" Britney transforms into battle mode. "I am Britney Storms, of Thunder! Hear my cry!"

For Britney to be ready to fight, Panthro to get out his nun-chucks, and Lion-O having his Sword of Omens out…the three had their gear up and ready to look out for their friends and Juduas to come at them. Well, something was coming from the ground to come shooting out…water! Lots of it to surprise the others to keep popping out of the ground on its own meaning that Juduas was near to surround Britney, Lion-O, and Panthro to corner them for him to appear.

"Heads up!" Panthro warns the two.

"Tygra! Cheetara! WilyKit! WilyKat! Snarf! Charolette!" Lion-O was shock in horrors. "Where's Juduas?! Where's he hiding?!"

Avoiding the pressure from the water blast to try hitting them and moving away in time, this horse was very deadly to be mess with. From there, he walks up to showing everything within the bubbles of Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, and Charolette all trapped in one giant bubble to see the others to plead for help.

"There they are!" Britney spots them to use her weapon to get them out to be no luck. "No use, I can't break that bubble!"

It was stronger for any type of water that Juduas can make and control of was hard, as the two sees the horse of the Twelve Deadly Kins to show himself to his enemies to have a little fun with the three for the hunt. As well as getting the job done by killing them, getting the items, and capturing Britney and Leanora.

" **Ah, two Thundercats and that human with Leanora inside with the ring…right where I want them to be."** The horse aims his giant shell at the three. **"Glad you guys came back for the others here. They're fine, after I freed them from their glass prisons for me to put them all into a giant bubble-like prison of my own. As for the harpy thing, I hope I don't run into her again, or else she's good as dead."**

Grabbing a giant bug-like creature to throw up in the air to shooting it with his weapon to prove a very good point that Juduas was being serious right now.

"Juduas, the Horse of the Twelve Deadly Kins…!" angered Leanora. "You guys, watch out for him. He plays with his enemies for a game of hunting and he never loses while using the abilities of water to control."

"A creature like that can control water?" surprised Lion-O.

Seems like it, yes. Like Tourdon was very strong that they've face with a while ago, Juduas was second compare to that ox member. For Juduas was laughing for his enjoyment as he wanted to play his hunting games with the three on his grounds since Cleo was out of the picture 'to saving this one a while lot of trouble to hunt for'.

" **Lovely, isn't it? Water is so pure, strong, good for the body, and with it from my weapon here can do anything I make it to do. This is what we of the Twelve Deadly Kins do, we fight. Thanks to Master Mumm-Ra freeing us, well…the last seven of us left standing, we never felt more alive. Just seeing Leanora's ghost, makes things a lot of fun to see one barely trapped and alive from the four stones that we need. Good to see you too, kitty-cat."**

Man, for someone who's upset like Juduas was to be not the type of fighter to mess with to get on his bad side. Panthro wanted to nothing more than to stop him 'but was worried to hurting the others who were all trapped within the giant bubble by Juduas' doing'.

"Just tell us what you want, you freak!" he said. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora all look at each other to never seen Panthro this angry before besides having him on the team from Grune's betrayal before joining the team.

" **Hurt me…? Now that's a laugh!"** said Juduas to enjoy this little talk of his with them. **"Let just get down to real business, gentlemen, lady, and Leanora, shall we? We're going to play a game…by my rules, only it'll be fun like playing a game a tag by fighting. Since I'm nice guy, we'll fight within the valley by any means to try stopping me before I try stopping all of you to…you know, make you Thundercats my next head trophy of my own collection. But if you beat me by getting rid of my favorite hunting weapon, if you can…then you win."**

A dirty game for the three had to force to play to save the other six of Juduas will make his enemies but Britney into his head statue trophies if they lose.

"All this just to save our friends to stop you if we play your games? Is that it? (Juduas is insane!)" Britney asks the Deadly Kins horse.

" **That's about it. Hey, I may be deadly during my hunting games…but I do have an honor code."**

Juduas was being a bit serious to still be mess up and laughing from his fun amusing time. Weirdo! For Panthro was still mad to make hand into a fist 'to be shaking a lot' for Britney to be seeing and to worry about him.

"You got some nerve, Juduas…! People like you make me sick to my stomach!"

Lion-O then had to say something about the horse's mess up game they had to play 'by force'.

"How do we know that you're not just making all of this up?" he asked. "Before we play, I want to know that you won't do anything behind our backs."

He does have a point…what will happen if the three with Leanora too refuse to play in Juduas' little hunting game of his? Then what would happen?

" **Me? Betray my promise if you won't play my little hunting game…? Hmmm…Well, you saw what I did to that bug, so I might do the same to the other six in one hit."** Juduas firing another sharp water to shoot from the ground to crushing a boulder in two with another close to the others trap in a bubble. **"Glad to get all of your attentions now. Play my game, or see these kitty cats and this ugly spider to be slice into roasted ham in seconds. Your call. Last chance, so choose very carefully."**

Now Lion-O, Britney, and Panthro were upset to have no other choice now for Juduas to threaten them for the others to watch the whole thing. For Leanora to get mad at the horse the most, she had to keep their anger aside on Juduas while playing the hunting games to stop him to get the sixth of the Deadly Kins next.

"Grr…curse you, Juduas…!" said the angry Leanora. "Britney. Lion-O. Panthro. I guess we have no other choice now."

"Do we have a choice? Lion-O. Britney. Just follow my lead and we'll get out of this." Panthro tells them.

Juduas got filled up with some more water coming down for his weapon and his entire body to start things off.

" **You may begin running away for me to chase you, so be ready to fight me. You have a five-minute start before I come after you all next. So, get running."**

That means they can go running off first 'for Juduas enjoys to start the hunt like that all the time with his enemies'. As Lion-O 'with Britney and Panthro helping him out to start running deep within the valley fields where the woods were at, they got a good five-minute start now. That's good so far…With Panthro takes the lead to keep his eyes open to have the other two next to him, Juduas turns around to start running with his fine legs 'to also walk on water to control in midair' to start the hunt right away.

"Get ready…here he comes!"

Leanora didn't have to tell them twice. I guess…let the hunt begin? Juduas was running after them for the others to be ready to get their weapons ready to fight against the horse of the Twelve Deadly Kins to wipe out some of the things in the area 'with his water power' to finding them.

"Britney, be careful." Lion-O tells his girlfriend. "We don't know how powerful Juduas is with so much water streaming within the valley, it looks like he might have the upper hand. Talk about an unfair hunting game…"

"I'll try to, Lion-O, you do the same on your end." She said back. "We just need to stop Juduas before he tries to hunt us until we're unable to fight no more. We cannot lose."

With some powerful waves were coming by and getting the others wet to be washed up, here comes Juduas for the other three of the Thundercats members to hold on to something from being pulled away. Like a dangerous tsunami to come by! Panthro, Lion-O, and Britney 'with Leanora's help' got their weapons to fight back against this deadly Juduas of water power.

"You think you're all talk and no show in hunting, aren't you?!" Panthro uses his nun-chucks to showing his skills. "You better think again!"

" **Now we're talking…let the hunt begin. Give me your best shots! All of you, come at me!"**

Lion-O tries to fire a beam-like shot attack at Juduas first…

"Thundercats, ho!" he said and fires away.

From pointing out his Sword of Omens right at Juduas, only to show that he uses his many shape shifting arms to shielding the horse from his water abilities to stop the blast from touching him.

" **Some king you are."** He said. **"As you can see, by morphing the water around my body, I can also make it into anything to shield me. Like an octopus would do with its many eight arms to shield it from danger."**

"Not good…" Leanora thought of an idea to do. "Britney! Try to give this horsey a burning feeling, cook up the water of his!"

Britney sees where Leanora was getting at. For her to have fire power to blast it near the waters to be boiled up for Juduas to feel the heat and weaken him from there, it wasn't working.

" **Trying to make me get hotter? Well, I can create the cold from below the grounds to have them becoming warm and long enough to make a powerful mist to be made to block each of your visions from see me…like so!"** Well, this was new. Juduas does so to create a big mist to push the other three aside to have trouble hearing or seeing Juduas now.

"I can't see him…!" Britney was having trouble. "You guys, stay together and don't get separated!"

The three-stayed close, but it wasn't enough for Juduas to come running in to throw, kick, and push aside them to the ground leaving Panthro to go all out by using his nun-chucks to hit the horse next.

"You're wide open now!"

" **Am I now…?"** Juduas throws out bubbles at Panthro in time. **"My bubbles may look harmless, but when I send a lot of them flying, it can hurt really badly like a powerful gust of winds pushing you aside. Hurts, doesn't it?"**

Well, it does sting ten times more than many needles on your body. So yeah it was something like that type of feeling. Ouch!

"Curses!" Panthro was hurt.

"Panthro, stay down!" Lion-O helps him out. "Juduas is too powerful for us to handle alone!"

Seems that Juduas had the upper hand of winning the hunt once again as he does one more thing from his water abilities next.

" **How about a taste of my whirlpool next? Hang on tight!"**

He uses it on the three to send them flying for Britney to move in fast to save her boyfriend Lion-O from falling, and Panthro as much as she could to land on a tree. Then Juduas uses his shell to fire away for the water blast destroys it to send them falling to the ground again.

"It's no use...we can't stop him!" Britney panics.

" **Aren't we just having fun? Now…run for me some more, my trophies or I'll blast some of you away for good."** Juduas gives chase. **"Come on now! Run! Run before you'll all be wipe out again!"**

With him laughing-like crazy to enjoy his fun hunting game…Panthro and Britney helped the weak Lion-O still to getting out of the area for Leanora knows that they can't beat Juduas from his water powers for him to follow them.

"Go! Hurry!" she tells them. "We'll find a way to stop this horse somehow! But for now, just get out of here!"

Panthro hated to leave, but they had to hide to lose Juduas first for his water hears the footsteps to chase them on where they were running to within the woods of the valley.

" **Trying to escape for me…? I can hear your footsteps with the waters you're running on as I can walk on water to hunt you all down. So here I come again ready or not!"**

Another chase happens…as Britney and Panthro carry Lion-O out of the danger zone for Juduas to follow them wherever they were running within the territory of the water they were running in, there was nowhere else to escape from. Only for Panthro to see a cliff of a hill that wasn't fill with water up top, for him to pull Britney and Lion-O in time before Juduas arrives at the spot to lose their tracks to not finding them anywhere.

"(Please don't find us…Please…)" Britney prays for luck many times.

Juduas looks all over to not find anything from his water skills, he has loss his prey, three of them that is with Leanora too.

" **What? But how…?"** he feels nothing in the waters. **"Impossible! No one gets out of my waters during the hunt!"** Juduas kept on looking around. **"Well, like it matters. They can hide, but they can't run from me forever. Hear that, king of the Thundercats?! I will have you and your friend killed to get your toys and that human with Leanora ghost! Just you wait…you all cannot hide from me forever. Lucky for me, this makes the hunt much more fun."**

As Juduas was looking around somewhere else for the others to be safe 'for the time being', Britney, Leanora, Panthro, and Lion-O better think of something and fast! Since power attacks or physical fighting skills have no effect on this Deadly Kins members, they will never get back to getting the second stone in time. And with the other six in danger, this could be game over.

"We may be safe for the time being, but lets face it…we can't beat this guy!" Leanora panics.

"That doesn't mean we can't leave the others to get killed by this maniac either!" said Lion-O. "What are we doing wrong?"

Britney hugs Lion-O to stay close to him for she wishes that she knew of a plan as well.

"Maybe he knows a lot of hunting to read our minds before we attack him…"

"No, that's not it." Panthro spoke. "He knows too much. The way that other hunters do that Grune and I at one-time face again many lizards with great hunting skills, and never lost a battle with them one time…but Juduas, he's a horse than a lizard to still work for Mumm-Ra, and yet...he still has the upper hand!"

Wow! What's up with Panthro lately? I mean, come on…Seems that Britney had to say something to him as she lets Lion-O continue to rest and catch his breath too while he listens in a little.

"Panthro, please calm down. This is what Juduas wants us to do!"

"To make us lose our minds until we give up and become his dead trophies?!"

Well, Britney tried for Leanora to try saying something next.

"Don't let this affect you, Panthro! This is nothing from the many wars you and Grune have been through together when your friend who's now our enemy to lose you minds!" she said.

Wait…was he like one of those people to lose it from being in a war that they survived in to live to tell all about it and lose their minds? Leanora could tell from the look on Panthro's face to be all true and on what Britney was feeling out from her Ring of Shoran to feel out his emotions since Cleo captured him. That must be it!

"Is that true, Panthro?" Britney asks him. "Why didn't you tell us? (And with this type of problem, it isn't healthy on others from going through this mess.)"

Seems that they were right, that's why Panthro wanted to stop Juduas on what happened to him and Grune a while back when serving for King Claudus from the many wars they were in.

"It's true…you two girls are right. We were battling against that bird who had us held hostage for King Claudus back then to save me, Grune, and the other cat soldiers at some point…" he explains. "Juduas is something else to be fighting with right now. But someone like that female Harpy Celaeno being one of her last kinds alive, she and her kind were the ones who were hunting us done for Claudus wanted them to stop, but they didn't because their magic was too powerful. As one time; she kidnapped Grune and me with the other cat armies to play their game of hunting for one by one they manage to stay alive leaving the others from every trap they were in to fall for and never came out of them alive, only to become bird food; it was mess up and a twisted game they were doing for we were almost goners…only for Claudus to save out skins to recover before the whole Book of Omen search for Grune loss his long tooth because of it leaving that Cleo thing or whatever you nicknamed it, Leanora, to get away since then. Grune was fine, however I wasn't to go through so much recovering before I could train and go back in to battle in many wars again. Those were hard times…and I was trying to stop Juduas before he could murder the others next for me to live through the nightmare all over again."

Now they see why Panthro wanted to face against Juduas that badly, to face his fears to fear losing the ones close to him again. For Lion-O, both him and Tygra remembered that day.

"Oh yeah…it was because of that even when Tygra and I were growing up to becoming warriors, both Grune and Panthro trained us every day to fight like them when we gotten older." Said Lion-O. "They were like teachers to us. Well, with Panthro being the general even when Father was alive and when Grune was on our side, we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for their help. Panthro, I didn't know. And...I'm sorry."

It was good to get out the worries out of your system after talking it through on Panthro's end, he knows that now. It does hurt from back then, to know that it won't help against the new threat but to work something out of it instead.

"It's fine, Lion-O. And I'm sorry for not telling you about it or Tygra in the first place." He said. "Leanora, I would say to mind your own business right now, but I'll let this one slide for now."

"Because of Britney asked you first?"

"Something like that, yes. You would've been stubborn as a mule."

For Panthro to be patting Britney on the head to be thanking her the most to worry about her friend and Leanora took a guess and Lion-O felt bad, all was good now. Well so far it was.

"That makes sense." She said. "Now that problem has been dealt with, we need to get Juduas to end this little game of his to lose for the first time. Anyone got any ideas?"

Panthro laughs a little to try to think of something, but nothing so far.

"Don't look at me." He said. "Ask Lion-O, he's our leader and king."

Sadly though, Lion-O didn't have anything in mind. Sad but true.

"I wish I did, but I'm afraid to screw up again."

For the whole place, down below them was surrounded by water, there had to be some way. For Britney looks around all over the valley to see some of the things all over being nature itself. And for there, she might've found a way to plan something out for the two boys to defeat Juduas for good to save the other six to have their lives put in danger.

"(Hmmm…I wonder…)" Britney thought of an idea. "That's it! Panthro. Leanora. Lion-O. I know how we can beat Juduas. By putting his hunting skills against him."

"Come again?" Leanora was lost.

"You know! Fight fire with fire. Panthro, you can make things that are not machines into traps all over the area from land, right?"

For Britney to ask Panthro that question, he sees where she was going with all of this…

"Oh, I get it now…" he got up to be ready to fight back again this time. "In that case, Britney, I might need your help on this one. You in?"

"Oh, yes sir!"

Leanora was counted for as well since she and Britney were two into one body.

"Me too!" she said.

"Then follow my lead. Lion-O, you be our eyes to let us weaken Juduas long enough for you to aid us next and saving our team." Panthro tells Lion-O that. "Think you can manage that part?"

With Lion-O seeing that Britney was on to something for Leanora and Panthro to get, he trusts them to do so for them to win the hunting games yet.

"I can still do the Sight Beyond Sight if I have to. Just tell me what we need to do first."

With Britney turning off her beast mode 'for a bit' as she and Panthro get to work. While Lion-O uses his Sword of Omens of Sight Beyond Sight to watch over Juduas for a while; as the two got to work by making the traps quietly and carefully throughout the woods of the valley from deep hole making, tree vines, catching some fishes with sharp teeth in the water to fill some of it up, grabbing many plants, to lots of rocks as well, with other small animals, paint, fire, tree branches, cutting some to have some rope, and so on…For Panthro was doing well making it all by hand for Britney to fetch it all for him to be enough to stop Juduas for he was coming back for Lion-O to alert them in time of his arrival. Allowing Leanora to roar out to get his attention all over. For it was time for the hunter to be the hunted now.

" **Huh? What? That noise…where are you?"** Juduas demands to know. **"I know you can't hide from me forever! Show yourselves!"**

"With pleasure!" Panthro comes out of hiding first.

Soon Britney and Lion-O were the last two as they were ready to fight the way he does it the old fashion way and not by elements of water for this bad horsey.

"I would surrender now if we were you, Juduas, last call!" said Leanora. "Or you'll get the taste of your own medicine by this guy."

Meaning that Panthro was ready for anything against Juduas.

" **Oh, really…?"** Juduas uses his shell weapon on them again. **"Show me what you got, big boy!"**

"Let's dance!"

From Juduas firing away, only for Panthro to throw a rock in his face to use some berry to throwing a spit ball-like attack at it to get stick to not shoot out any water to be stuck and useless now. For the horses uses his steamy mist to try losing them, allowing Britney to throw a type of rat-like creature to get near his feet to make him trip to lose balance from an incoming bolder to move away in time to hurt his armor off his chest. With that Panthro runs off for Juduas to stand on water to follow him now.

" **Grr…! I have you now, general kitty! Now hold still while I blast you away!"**

For Britney to set off another trap of huge leaves on branches to swing at his face, and allowing a huge branch to come flying out to hit him from behind to go flying within the water to shielding himself to be cold with ice all over to becoming ice and useless from his attacks to be used now. From throwing coconuts for Juduas to kick and punch away for him to be caught by one leg from the vines to go swinging in the air and more to be pulled back to the ground to chase after Panthro still.

"Ah, what's wrong, Juduas? Hunting games of ours turning against you?" Panthro was messing with him now. "I thought you love to hunt your prey…"

Now Juduas just goes after his enemy the old fashion way…

" **I show you games-!"** he said in anger.

For Juduas to run up at Panthro for the ice made his water skills becoming ice to slip on to go into the hole from the spiky logs to be underneath but to hold on from falling in time…for a bunch of man-eating fishes to bite with his body to be in pain and climbing back in time, and then Lion-O throws something electrical to shock the horse of Deadly Kins' entire body to paralyze him enough to freeing the others at long last. Alright! For Charolette catches the falling Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf all safely to land down on her soft back in time. And with that taken care of for Juduas to be very weak, this was the Panthro, Britney 'n beast mode again with Leanora's help,' and Lion-O's chance to fight back now.

"Oh, what do you know, Juduas? We win." Said Leanora. "It's over."

"Also, we saved our friends since we hurt you long enough from your own hunting games in the end." Britney had her weapon at Juduas' face. "It's over."

Panthro picks up the horse to threaten him for good from him holding the horse by the collar of his left-over armor suit.

"Any last words, pal?"

Well, he still had his shielding abilities to protect himself to last long from his water skills only.

" **Just one…I can still block your blows! See?"** he does it. **"So, you've beating me fair and square, I guess. Though I hate to lose in my hunting game, I'll allow it if you let me leave here alive. You see…Master Mumm-Ra knows of the second stone's location thanks to Mulu finding out to report back to him as we speak, all I had to do was to carry out the job still while holding all of you off. In other words, you might be too late saving the elephants! The lizards along with Slithe Grune are moving out to take what belongs to our ruler…"**

Oh, no! Juduas was telling the truth making the others worry for Panthro to let go of the horse for him, Leanora, Britney, and Lion-O to worry to get back there right away while there was still some time left.

"We should've sense this sooner!" Britney panics. "Come on, you guys, the others are probably waiting for us right now! Let's get going!"

The four see Juduas making his escape to report back to Mumm-Ra right away while he could have some power left within his body to walk on water to get back on the desert wastelands.

" **Suckers! Let's see how far they can make it, allowing me to escape in time-!"**

"I don't think so!" Lion-O was all right again to fight and power up. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Powering up the Sword of Omens, Lion-O cuts through Juduas from his water skills to be no more for the shield to go down and Panthro to use his nun-chucks to whacking him a lot to punching him hard to the ground 'to even make a hole from it' knowing that he meant business there.

"Man, that felt good after doing all of that today…" he said. "Leanora! Britney! Do it!"

"Right!" Britney powers up. "Tiger Slash!" direct hit for Juduas to go down. "So long!"

And with that, Juduas' was done for to have the bad energy out of him for his spirit to be free and turning into a coin for his hunting games were all over. As well as all the waters goes away back within the lakes 'the way it was supposed to stay in' for the valley to be back to normal now.

" **Ah! What?! I lost! Oh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Six done of the Twelve Deadly Kins to have and only six more to do now with the second stone to get next! Yes! As Lion-O and Britney hug for another win, Panthro cheers for victory, and Leanora was happy too; the others arrived for Snarf was happy as well for Charolette to be moving her two long lets back and forth.

"Hey! We're free! Alright!" said WilyKat.

"From a jar of glass and a bubble…no more for me today thank you." WilyKit too.

Britney was happy to see the others were okay.

"Kit! Kat! Snarf! Charolette! Cheetara! Tygra! You're all safe!" she checks on Tygra too. "How are you feeling?"

He was happy to see Britney to be unharmed and same with Lion-O 'for them to still love each other', Leanora, and Panthro did it.

"Oh, I'm fine." He answered back. "Nice job today, Britney. Yeah…"

"I'm glad we all made it out." Said Cheetara.

For Lion-O and Tygra to look at each other to try to say something but couldn't from the look only says everything for a brother to brother family type of relationship of theirs.

"Lion-O, hey…Listen, I didn't…"

"I know, Tygra, don't worry about it…"

Okay? Well, so much for that as Leanora lets the brothers leave it be for the time being.

"Okay, hold up! Hold up!" she said. "Tygra! Lion-O! Look, if you two can't say something…than don't say anything right now. Work out the square…or triangle relationship some other time. Right now, let's get back to the elephant village! Mumm-Ra's already making his move besides getting out sixth of the Twelve Deadly Kins, we need to go!"

And for that, the brothers hold off their anger aside to at least show that they can still trust one another to let it go, they need to get to the stone right away.

"Leanora's right." Lion-O agrees. "Thundercats, let move out!"

As Panthro gets the ThunderTank to drive for Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, Lion-O, Tygra, and Cheetara ride inside of it as Britney 'with Leanora' rides on Charolette to follow the machine to arrive back to the elephant village right away. For her to look at Panthro from his skills to save the day and overcoming the hunters to face against 'and later to stop Cleo next', he was happy to have some help from his true commanders/friends. Like Britney Storms too.

"What a hunt that was, huh Panthro?" Britney said to him. "You feeling better now?"

"I am." He answered. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll be just fine to move on. Even now to stop Grune for good this time because of today's battle."

"And stopping Cleo next? She did get away."

Nowhere for Cleo to be found 'for the time being', Panthro had nothing to worry about to be worry about it right now.

"What's to worry about? That bird may have got away, but she'll come back for more. Then I'll get back at her." He said. "For now, let's worry about getting that stone first to have two of them. Alright, friend?"

Well, you heard the general of the Thundercats of Panthro himself…Britney felt that he was fine to battle again from his hunting skills of his own.

"Yes, friend. We'll fight this war together." Britney said with a smile on her face.

"Look out Stone of Earth being my friend Ralph the Rat! Because here we come!" said Leanora. "We will save the other two next!"

Leanora was happy to get one stone to get next as soon as possible. For Panthro and Britney to shake on it to be good friends and very well to fight anything that stands in their way in battle to solving it some how 'as they always to' in the end. Like today…Now that was team work there.

"(Oh, Panthro. No matter what comes at us, we'll never leave anyone behind or ever again.)" said Britney. "(I came this far and I won't stop until I find that portal to visit home, to stay on Third Earth, and save it too. As for Tygra to love Cheetara, that will be taken care of once we save the elephants and their home first from Mumm-Ra and his goons. We are the Thundercats after all!)"

And for that, Panthro drives the ThunderTank for Charolette to follow it as fast as she could.

"You heard the warrior cat, let's move on out, team!"

Will they make it in time? What will become of Grune, Slithe, and the other lizard army to get the stone from the elephants within the hidden part from the mysterious hut? Can the Thundercats with Charolette and Leanora make in there in time to stopping them, saving the villagers from the danger, and get the stone first? Guess we'll soon find out later, won't we? Only this time, this will be more of a battle and less of the hunt. No kidding…As Bug Bunny from the Looney Tune cartoon character would say – 'Ain't I a stinker?'


	23. Into the Astral Plane

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 23 - Into the Astral Plane

Well, from escaping from Cleo's spells and stopping Juduas to get six of the Twelve Deadly Kins coins to get six more now. Cool! Yeah, seems all was going well only for Mulu to have Cleo on Mumm-Ra's side now and speaking of him for his lizard army with Slithe and Grune are going to make their way to the elephant village to get the Stone Earth of Spirit of Ralph the Rat's spirit within it; for the Thundercats had to get it first before the bad guys do to get the second of Fearsome Beast of the Legendary Warriors like Leanora being the stone of fire already in the Ring of Shoran. They better hurry back there 'for Tygra and Lion-O better make up as brothers to stop fighting over Britney since she loves Lion-O only and Cheetara loves Tygra' to notice soon enough.

From Charolette running back while following the others in the ThunderTank 'and still trying to find a male Tago Spider still' as she, Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf make their way back to the village as soon as possible to be ready for battle this time – without getting caught into a trap or get weaken this time. Good! As WilyKit was happy to see Aburn again at the place, WilyKat reminds his sister that their new home will be the City of El Dara once they find it for their family soon enough 'while Snarf listens in'. As Panthro was driving for Britney to hang out with Lion-O 'as Charolette was catching up with them' thanks for Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara to know that the stone was in the hut this entire time.

"So, the stone we're after was in the blasted hut the entire time?" he asks everyone else about it.

Panthro looks at Leanora to see if she knows anything about a hidden pathway, but this was news to her.

"Hey, Panthro, don't look at me. I'm as curious as you and everyone else is." She said.

Well, Lion-O and Britney knew where the stone was from somewhere within the hut to see more from the Sight Beyond Sight from the sword and ring.

"It's not in the hut, it's in the Astral Plane."

"Astral Plane…?" Britney tries to recall what it was. "Oh! I learn about this in science class once in my high school! The astral plane, also called the astral world, is a plane of existence postulated by classical, or particularly a no-Platonic, medieval, oriental, and esoteric philosophies and mystery religions. It is the world of the celestial spheres, crossed by the soul in its astral body on the way to being born and after death, and is generally believed to be populated by angels, spirits or other immaterial beings. In the late 19th and early 20th century the term was popularized by Theosophy and no-Rosicrucian's. Another view holds that the astral plane or world, rather than being boundary area crossed by the soul, is the entirety of spirit existence or spirit worlds to which those who die on Earth go, and where they live out their non-physical lives."

Wow! Right on the dot for Leanora was happy to have someone as smart as Britney was to talk about that.

"She's…right actually." She said. "Wow, Britney, not bad for being so smart, kind hearted, and a scaredy cat too such as any human would be."

Even Lion-O, Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra were amazed by Britney's words as well.

"Both brains and beauty…" Tygra still find Britney to be cute.

"I'm glad we have you on our team, Britney." Said Cheetara.

Lion-O holds up Britney's hands.

"What would I ever do without you in my life, Britney?" Lion-O said to her. "We're great when we work together you and I."

"Yes, that we do, Lion-O…"

For Britney was really shy, she was very grateful to have friends like them and a boyfriend too like Lion-O was. One thing that Panthro had to ask the two was this question…

"And where on Third Earth is the Astral Plane?"

"Well, you heard Britney just now, Panthro, the stone's not on Third Earth." Answered Cheetara. "It's a gate way in a different dimension."

"Only this one is way different than other Earth from Britney's home world is." Leanora added.

That's true, Leanora knows that part as well to let the others know. Still, there was a lot of confusion for even Charolette to try understanding the whole thing oo.

"Is it in the village or it isn't?" Panthro asks them again.

"It is…and it isn't." Tygra answers for him.

Well, Panthro just goes along with the whole thing and…he was still lost. Whatever, he'll know it himself to see up close once they get there, right? With Lion-O's Sword of Omens Sight Beyond Sight and him fully recover to impress Britney to be hanging out as a couple during the ride.

"Wouldn't you know it, Britney, our team work has paid off for us. I finally got the hang of this sword to see through the Sight Beyond Sight and your ring to sense things out for us."

"Yes, I knew you would." She said. "And coming this far to still finding those three stones, the last six of the Twelve Deadly Kins, and to find the portal to my Earth dimension to connect to this one…it's hard to imagine of our journey so far. With a lot, more to do little at a time to save this Third Earth of yours." Britney felt shy just thinking about that part. "I mean…you know! There was a reason the sword has chosen you."

"That and other things of course." Leanora said. "You two were meant to be together in love."

With Britney tracing her fingers on Lion-O's hand to like it a lot 'and Cheetara to smile to see them happy together to do the same with Tygra soon', Lion-O proves a point to his older step brother that Britney Storms has already chosen Lion-O as her first and only boyfriend.

"Probably the only reason that she has chosen me too." Lion-O said to Tygra.

Well, they weren't done after the other day on what he 'tried' to do to Britney, he won't give up. Nor will Cheetara to get Tygra to notice her love for him.

"Only another reason why you don't deserve her…"

Ouch! Well, it does show a past of Tygra was young back then to help during his times growing up in Thundera. He was a young guard…For the young Cheetara 'after sadly losing her home and family from Leechers' to live around the village to try to become a Cleric for Tygra sees her that it was love at first sight, cute! As she goes up to the place for Jaga to allow her to try and Tygra to wish of her the best of luck; as Jaga wanted to see Cheetara to move in fast from the blades moving around or fast without getting hit or touched to be the fastest cat ever to do well, but only to miss the last one to not wait to move from the timing. Only for Jaga to show her how it was really done. Bummer…But the questions remains, how did Cheetara join the Cleric in the end? Besides the other members kicking her out, Cheetara sits at the door to not leave until she was in for she had nowhere else to go, live, or to be with for Tygra watches her every day since then. For that long, huh?

More to come in a bit to get back to the present again. For Tygra seems to be more open minded toward Cheetara suddenly to have stronger feelings for her than Britney Storms. What's up with that? As the ThunderTank kept on driving, it soon stops with Charolette too 'as she was sensing out danger', as Panthro sees something horrible from afar and for both Britney and Leanora sense as well.

"By Thundera!" he said in horrors.

Yep, the poor elephants from their home were under attack right now with smoke to be seen. This could only lead to trouble.

"Britney, you feel that?" she asks her human partner.

"I do!" answered Britney. "Juduas was right…Mumm-Ra has send out his army to the village to find the stone, we've arrived too late."

Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat see it as well from up top of the tank.

"The elephant village…." Said the sad WilyKit. "What happened?"

Britney and Lion-O had to see for themselves by teaming up and using from the ring and sword to see things clearly from afar.

"Lion-O…!" Britney sees the Ring of Shoran to react to be glowing a lot. "There's no doubt trouble over there. I can feel it…!"

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!" Lion-O sees it too of a lot of lizards in their machines with Grune were surrounding the elephants. "We're too late…! They've arrived to get the stone out of the hut!"

Guess Juduas told them a little too late, huh? As Grune goes into the hut to find the second stone while the lizards kept their eyes on the poor elephant villagers or else…! The Thundercats with Leanora and Charolette better hurry in to the village to save the others and stop Mumm-Ra's goons and fast! Well, Grune screams in anger since he couldn't find the stone within the hut only to be empty with the giant broom in it instead. Ha! And yeah, he doesn't know about the Astral Plane thing yet huh? For the other lizards, could already tell that it wasn't good news on his end, nope.

Demanding to know where the stone was to make Aburn, Anet, and the other villagers talk or else Grune will destroy their home…I think it was kind of pointless to be having trouble remembering. Kind of funny too. Only for Grune gives them until the third moon rises before he starts taking lives of the elephants one by one – now things were getting both bad and serious this time. As the others see from the binoculars to know what was going on could only mean trouble.

"Grune…!" Panthro said for seeing him again.

"Should've known we'll be seeing him for another round. Britney, keep this in mind here…I find between him, Mulu, Slithe, Mumm-Ra, and Juduas that we face with to be my top five annoying enemies."

Good one there, Leanora, I think Britney will try to remember that one.

"Note taken...?" she was lost a little and more worried for the other thing at hand. "(Still, the elephants have trouble forgetting things, but that won't slow Mumm-Ra's armies down for that long!)"

Well, how will the Thundercats move on in to save the lives to sneak into the village and then fighting back? Lion-O? Any ideas?

"We need to plan this out very carefully here, there are hostages."

"Even Aburn?" ask WilyKit to worry about him.

Well, this was going to be a lot harder to do all of this without messing up or it'll be game over.

"What are you thinking, Lion-O?" Cheetara asks him.

"Let's wait until night fall." He said to everyone else. "Use sleuth."

Tygra however hated the idea to argue about this with Lion-O at the worse timing too.

"Are you kidding?!" upset Tygra. "We can waste moving in at the right moment, we should move it now!"

"But would that be dangerous to do, Tygra?" WilyKat asked nicely. "Just to ask a question about it."

True, for Tygra was trying to sound fair to move right away on foot or fire power with the ThunderTank.

"It's either that or go with plan b. I say we take the tank to be our only fire power."

"And risk the elephants' lives?" Leanora asked. "Sorry, but to do something suicidal is out of my lead thank you very much!"

How does Lion-O put up with Tygra's outburst type of behavior? I mean sometimes serious but he needs to also chill out too besides not to hit on Britney no more, you know what I mean, all you Thundercats 2011 cartoon fans out there? Am I, right?

"Why do you always have to make up every command I make, Tygra?" Lion-O questions his brother.

"Because I studied a lot about military strategies with Father while you were goofing off!"

Before Leanora could say another 'Oh, someone got served!' thing again, Britney stops her while talking some sense into Tygra as well.

"Not now, Leanora, please! Tygra, you're right but Lion-O isn't an idiot on knowing what to do before jumping into action."

"Britney's right on that part too, Tygra." Said Cheetara. "Besides, the tank won't be able to make it. And I also thought that using sleuth was your greatest strength instead."

So, they either wait until night fall to strike back to get the stone, stop Mumm-Ra's army, and save the hostages like Lion-O said, or be reckless to end many lives by jumping in even if they used the ThunderTank. I mean...even Charolette won't be able stop all of them by herself for being so big to take on the machines. For Tygra was hard to understanding how Britney and Cheetara agree with Lion-O, he felt left out now.

"No wonder why I felt so invisible to you…"

And no, it's not just him turning invisible either when Tygra said that. Another flashback to the past of his and Cheetara again! As the young Cheetara was still sitting there of the Clerics place to not leave until they invite her in to become a member 'all alone during the days passing by from the rain all day and night to be a clearing in the skies too', he did leave her a flower to not leave still for Jaga kept on saying go home and all, but she refuses for Tygra to watch her every day since then to see what would happen. I like Cheetara, she's cool. Anyways, Jaga was pleased to see her hold up for a few days to treat her and welcome her to becoming a ThunderCat member of Clerics of Thundera after that. Alright! Well, that makes sense for Tygra was happy only to see the flower petal he gave to her come apart. Oh, boy…End of flashback there. Man, he was really upset now, so why was Tygra thinking about Cheetara? Well, I think we all know why to still have some feelings towards Britney.

It was night time now for Charolette to sneak around back 'since she was bigger than them for the enemy won't see her from behind to doing it quietly'.

"Be careful, Charolette." Britney wishes her friend the best of luck. "You know when to come out."

As the Tago Spider does so while the other Thundercats were walking to the village forward and quietly within the grass to look at the elephants' situation right now…little at a time they had to get there and staying close. For Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Panthro were behind and Tygra in the middle…Cheetara really wanted to stay close to him always for he didn't mind her at least.

"Tygra…" she was worried.

As Lion-O didn't get what was up with his older step-brother lately other than fighting over Britney too since she was already taken.

"Sorry, Britney…" he said. "I'll talk to him once this is all over, I promise."

Britney understood, or rather feel out Tygra and Cheetara's pain already.

"Worse timing right now, I know."

"It just ever since we were cubs, Tygra was always one step ahead of me other things to do so much better than I was."

"Because tigers are more about their pride and ego…Right?" said Leanora.

Lion-O knows to say a few good to bad things about Tygra.

"Trying to move on my girl to see her almost naked…! Give me a break." He then calms back down. "Actually, it goes deeper than that. There's more than that, it's like Tygra has some bad darkness within him far more than jealousy."

"Well, when you think about, Lion-O…" Britney was thinking. "It's probably that he's been within your shadows through his life."

Hmm…could be. As the bell was ringing for the third moon will soon show within a few more hours 'with Charolette climbing to the top now', the others slowly move on out next.

"It's time. Let's go." Lion-O leads the others and holds Britney's hand. "Stay close to me, Britney."

"I will, Lion-O, I won't leave your side. Not even once."

And away they go, I guess…For Snarf gets a few lizard army to follow him for Panthro to headbutting the two at each other's head to knocking them out cold…nice one. Lion-O cuts the rest down with his sword, Britney with her fire power fighting skills in beast mode, Cheetara's new staff to control plant life to grow underground to make the roots come alive; don't forget Tygra tackling them while being invisible to throw them at the machine tanks, and both WilyKit and WilyKat run on up there for Charolette to meet them there. They're doing well. Only for the third moon to be up for Grune and his lizard army were about to kill Aburn next.

Not good! So WilyKit steps in on her own to save his life and the others too. You go, girl. Aburn, Anet, and the other elephants were happy to see the Thundercats again.

"Hey, Kit, welcome back!" said Aburn. "And I see you also brought Kat, Linus, Brit, and their friends to!"

And…he just gave away their hiding spots 'but Charolette' for them to have no choice but to come out now.

"Guess he does remember us." Surprised WilyKat.

"And have they ever learned to keep their big mouth shut?!" Leanora got mad. "Never talk during a rescue mission, people!"

Seems that the lizards surround Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf or they'll be shot. Only to try saving the others, they were ready to fight if they had to. For Grune to have Aburn held hostage for the others to give up or else…Great! What other choice did they have?

"Weapons on the ground or the grass eater gets it." Grune was serious to kill Aburn if they didn't. "I assure you that I won't miss a target this big."

"You wouldn't dare-!"

No point of Britney jumping into the rescue this time.

"Don't think I'm done getting you or the ring with Leanora's ghost in it, Britney, just stay where you are…!"

Well, Grune had his way for Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat drop their weapons and surrender as Snarf sees that they too were also in trouble as well as the elephants were.

"Traitor…!" angered Panthro.

"Now, now, general, be nice. Look what Britney did. She was smart to give up her weapon to stay but with the ring on her. Good girl." Grune smirks at Britney. "I'll have two of the stones in one day by the time I'm done here. Britney, come here with my lizard friends and stay put, won't you?"

Britney does as Grune says with her hands up for Charolette had to stay hidden until she could come out when the time was right.

"Don't, Britney-!" Leanora tries warning her friend. "(No! This can't end like this!)"

"Ah, shut up, you stupid warrior thing." Grune said with his weapon out and running.

"Grune, if I surrender, you promise me not to hurt the others?"

Britney won't follow along unless her friends, the elephants, and Lion-O were unharmed. Still, I don't trust in Grune's words one bit…

"Very well, I just want the stone with your help." He then takes the Sword of Omens. "Finally, the sword that belongs to the someone who's right for it like me. Well, not what I came here for, but three in the price of one for me. Now tell me where's the Earth Stone?"

Lion-O was smiling at Grune for they know where it is alright.

"Have you check the hut?"

Ha! Nice one there to make Grune mad and Leanora to laugh.

"So, you maybe prepare for your death. But are you prepared for theirs?" Grune was talking about the elephants.

Either talk right now or see the elephants get shot to death.

"I…I don't know where it is." Said Lion-O.

"And yet you all came back here for nothing…" Grune gives the lizards a command. "Wipe out the entire village!"

Not good the machines of theirs and the lizards using their guns were about to fire at the elephants for the others, Charolette, and Leanora to watch the horror happen 'while Tygra does things differently with one of his ideas'. Oh, boy! What can they do now?

"Do something, Lion-O!" Britney begged of her boyfriend. "(I can't watch…!)"

And so, he tells them on what Lion-O was trying to say.

"Wait!" he speaks in time. "I'll tell you, but only if Britney comes with me."

Now Grune has done it for he'll allow them to show on where the stone is hidden with the hut.

"If you say that it's in the hut-!"

"Is not in the hut, it's through it. In the astral plane." Said Lion-O.

"It's true." Britney shows more proof within her ring. "See? It's pointing out to it from a different world within the hut."

The Ring of Shoran never lives to be just like the Sword of Omens was and part of the four stones too. For the lizards kept their guard on Lion-O and Britney for them to show Grune from inside of the hut where the second stone of earth's location in some different dimension.

"If the stone's hidden within this astral plane, how do we open the door to it?" ask Grune.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leanora said to Grune. "We open it with a key. Duah!"

From the ring and sword to be press to the wall together as one to open it for Lion-O and Britney were the only ones who could.

"Grune, we need to use those two items to open it up." Britney tells him. "Without it, there will be nothing to open up the astral plane."

Lion-O agrees with his girlfriend on that part too.

"And you know that we're the only ones who can."

And so…he allows them to use it for that only.

"Don't do anything foolish, you two."

"Please…" Leanora kept her cool. "I hate you, Grune, but we would never do anything to save the lives of others to give you what you need for our lives. (Seeing that we have no choice for the time being…)"

From Charolette to step in soon I hope! With Lion-O and Britney powering up both the ring and the sword, they charge right into the wall for Lion- Sword of Omens goes through a different portal 'for that to have Earth open up somewhere real soon in a different area'; as Britney uses her ring's power to pull the door open like it was very heavy to do. For the others were amazed on what they were seeing right now that was for real.

"Incredible…!" amazed Grune to take Lion-O sword away and holding Britney by the neck. "Thank you both, now I'll take over. Come, lizards! Prepare to move in as a group. But first…kill them all but Britney!"

No! The machines were ready to open fire and the lizards were about to shoot the elephants and the other Thundercats to their dooms! Grune, you liar! Things were about to get worse, only for incoming missiles to fire down from the – ThunderTank?! Yeah! Tygra was riding in it to stopping the lizards from hurting the elephants and destroying their tanks with battling robot armor too. Alright! From claws shooting out as well, to Charolette now coming into battle by using her speed, legs, fangs, to web shooting too…Surprising the others 'and Panthro was not liking Tygra riding in his tank' gave Britney a chance to blinding Grune's eyes.

"Hey, Grune, look." She aims her ring at him "Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

That had to hurt! Grune's eyes were having trouble seeing, Lion-O manage to get his sword back to getting his girlfriend away from the enemy in time.

"Now we're talking! Okay, Lion-O and Britney! It's all on the both of you two lovers now!" Leanora cheers them on.

Lion-O get his Sword of Omens to powering it up on his end next.

"Let's do this, Britney, I'll protect you and everyone else from Mumm-Ra's army! Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Well, with Tygra and Charolette stopping a lot of lizard armies and their weapons, Lion-O cuts to shocking the rest of them one at a time. Same with Britney 'with Leanora's help to blow them way of fire power', Panthro punches, and Cheetara uses her speed to her magical staff to destroy another robot too on her own. As WilyKit and WilyKat protected the elephants to seeing the entire fight happening, and Panthro was ready to beat up Grune for good…

"You're mine now, Grune!" he said.

Like Grune cared about Panthro to tell his other lizard army to attack his former friend to now his enemy.

"Stop him."

However, Panthro uses his fighting skills and nun-chucks to fight the lizards away from getting to Grune to fight with no matter what happens next. From being that angry after what he has done, I can't say I blame him…Only for Grune and some of the lizard manage to get out of the village and ride on out in time, they will return so the stone must get out of the astral plane this time.

"We did it!" Britney was happy to hug Charolette too. "Well done, Charolette, thanks for the save."

The female Tago Spider sure looked happy for doing well in battle today. From some damage left in the village, at least no one was hurt or killed, right?

"Yeah…we'll just wait around until we get the stone out of the other dimension, alright there Britney? Charolette? Everyone?" said Leanora. "As I said before…Grune, he's a cheater and a jerk to almost taking everything, but he didn't."

And now for the villagers waited around for Charolette to watch over them this time, into the hut the Thundercats see the portal of the astral plane. Wow…For Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Anet, and Aburn see it as well – this was something else to behold on where the second stone was in.

"Now finding the stone won't be easy, Lion-O." Anet explains to him. "The astral plane is something you've never encounter before. There, only thought itself is form into reality."

True, so Lion-O had to be careful once he goes inside of it.

"Okay, I can do this…" said Lion-O.

"God luck, Lion-O." Cheetara said.

"We'll cover this room from out here, I guess…" and Leanora.

Well, Britney wanted to go with Lion-O to help him out.

"But how come I can't go? It's not fair…!"

"Because Grune and his goons might come back, Britney, we need you outside."

For Leanora to have a point, Lion-O hugs Britney to let her know that everything will be okay on his end.

"Don't worry, Britney, Leanora's right. I'll be fine, okay? You know that I love you very much."

"I know." She kisses Lion-O on the lips. "And I believe in you too."

With them having a moment and Leanora was right on what she just said for Tygra to see it again to get jealous, he then says this to his brother to not go in there alone. Oh, this cannot be good.

"I'm going with you too. This mission is too important for you to handle a lone." He said to his little brother.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help."

Well, Lion-O, your step-brother isn't going to take no for an answer this time.

"Funny, because I remember saving your tail twice today and Britney's too…!"

Now Tygra has done it to make Lion-O get mad. Before Leanora could say anything first for Britney to save her the trouble, Anet says it in his own words first.

"I sense a lot of negative energy between you two."

"Yeah, ever sense we were cubs." Tygra tells Anet that.

And for that, Lion-O allows for his older step-brother to tag along with him.

"Britney, I'll be back. Tygra will love Cheetara back."

Once Lion-O said that to her, Cheetara overheard the whole thing.

"He will?" She sounded surprised there.

"Alright, Tygra, after you." Lion-O allows him to go through the portal first.

"Hey, Britney, see you and Cheetara later."

Tygra goes through first to say good-bye to Britney 'for a while' and hey, he did say something for Cheetara too. That was new. She sure sees that he was slowly coming around, as Lion-O goes in next to getting the second stone of earth spirit of Ralph the Rat right away.

"Good luck, Lion-O." Britney wishes her boyfriend some luck and Tygra. "(And Tygra, please...please follow your heart to guide you to Cheetara after this, please…)"

Guess Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Charolette, Anet, Aburn, the other elephants, Britney, and Leanora could only do now was to wait for Lion-O and Tygra to get out of the astral plane with the second stone for the time being…as Anet had something to say to Britney for her to be worried on something he was predicting from this wise old elephant.

"Britney, I know that Lion-O loves you enough for Tygra, his brother to learn the truth of his true love once he gets out by sun rise. Cheetara." He said for that part being true. "However, I feel two things that is very troublesome within you that will happen soon enough that I should warn you about right away while I can still remember it."

"And what's that?" Britney asks him.

Two bad things like predicting the future type of thing for Britney to be aware of? Like what?

"The first one…with one villain to be at his downfall, one of your friends who are with you now will sacrifice something on them in return. And the other…a fowl demon will appear in front of you to seek death with one final blow for someone you've befriend with to see a few times during your journey, shall die."

No way…! Not even Leanora couldn't see this part coming at all.

"Wait, wait…one of the team will lose something after beating one of Mumm-Ra's goons?" she repeats this whole thing. "To another of one of our allies will…die? Britney, are you hearing this right now?"

She didn't know what to say to not believing in predictions either, only for Third Earth to have magic to be very real…she didn't know what to believe in anymore.

"Oh, no…! But…how can that be all true if…how's that even possible?"

"I'm afraid that those two things there, Anet has never been wrong about it." Said Aburn.

Well, will one of those two things or both will really happen or not? Hard to say or know for sure for Britney to believe in it all or not…As Mumm-Ra having a demon crow to make and controls it to go into the astral plane alone to mess with Lion-O and Tygra for good until they're dead from getting hold of the stone for himself. How will they stop him and not kill each other over Britney's heart? And what about Grune? Will he be back for the others to protect the elephants this time? Hopefully, it won't be so default this time. More to come soon.


	24. Between Brothers

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 24 - Between Brothers

So much to be going on right now, huh? From the astral plane dimension to open within the hut from the village of the elephants for Lion-O and Tygra to go in there to find and get the stone of earth spirit of Ralph the Rat of the Fearsome Beast of the Legend Warrior member; with him and Leanora of the fire stone to have them both will be two more to find next. Well, for the older step brother to be still be jealous for him to love his true love Britney 'while finding out on why he was thinking about Cheetara a lot more too'; for things better not go bad in there…With Britney 'with Leanora', Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Charolette, Anet, Aburn, and the other villagers to wait for their return. You know, just in case Grune and his lizard army come back for more…? Well, besides having Mumm-Ra as a crow to go into the astral plane with the two brothers, that's not good! This is will be something else – besides Britney to hear Anet's warning of someone will lose something from stopping an enemy of Mumm-Ra's and someone she knows of will die, two warnings of the future to happen and that's something to be aware of?! Wow!

As Britney and the others wait around for the two brothers to come back from the village while protecting the elephants, Grune and the other lizards might come back for the stone, Leanora with the ring, and destroying everything later for Panthro to keep his eyes on them very carefully. Well, Grune is coming back with a whole lot of machines, weapons, and other lizards joining it for Panthro didn't like the look from that heading their way 'nor did both Britney or Leanora to feeling it out too'.

"Looks bad, huh?" Leanora asks Panthro on what he was seeing. "If only we could've finish Grune sooner before he retreated."

"Don't blame yourself, Leanora, we'll stop them this time. Just until both Lion-O and Tygra get back with the stone. (And I hope that the two signings won't happen at all or anytime soon.)"

Panthro will be ready to stop Grune this time for a big battle to go down in a bit.

"And we will stop them too. You two stay strong, we can all get through this mess together." Panthro said to them.

For Anet, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Charolette waited near the door of the astral plane within the hut 'while Charolette was keeping her eyes on the other villagers too'. As Britney with Leanora check on the whole waiting thing for them to be worry about Tygra and Lion-O who were still in there since last night.

"They'll be fine, Britney, they will…"

Well, Cheetara didn't sounded happy for Tygra to not notice her 'just yet'.

"I know, Cheetara, but listen…it'll be fine." Said Britney. "When Tygra gets out with Lion-O, you tell him. You tell Tygra that you love him and then he'll notice."

A good friend like Britney will always be there for others even for Cheetara to look up to a lot for her friend/fan.

"You really think he'll notice me, Britney?" she asked to worry about the two brothers. "I really hope Tygra does as you said. I really do."

Panthro and Charolette joins with the others to deliver some bad news to the rest of the team.

"Bad news, you guys…" Panthro tells them. "The entire village is surrounded."

"How many troops?" ask Cheetara.

For Britney to look upset with Leanora to know that it wasn't bad news, the same with Charolette to be worried about her friend's safety than herself and even for Panthro to see a lot of them coming.

"If I must guess, I say a dozen. Seeing that we're out numbered, maybe you elephants can lend us a hand."

Good idea, Panthro, being strong from being big and all for them to not be a match against Mumm-Ra's men.

"Putting more lives in danger here, how super!" said Leanora to look at the portal in the hut. "(Tygra…Lion-O…don't you two die in there to not be able to save Ralph, you hear me?)"

As Anet tells Panthro on one things to say…

"As always, we will try our best to seek for the right answer throughout our meditation."

Well, they did ask…

"I take that as a no." Panthro guessed.

With Panthro and Charolette kept their eyes on the enemies…For Britney prayed for any hope for her boyfriend and Tygra to come back with the stone unharmed for her, Leanora, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to hope for the best as well.

"I hope that they'll be okay." Said WilyKit.

"Will who be okay?" Anet asks her.

Really? This whole forgetting thing from the elephants again?

"Tygra and Lion-O." WilyKit tries to remind him. "Remember?"

"Oh, yes…of course. They went after the Earth Stone of the Spirit, didn't they? The second one like Britney's ring as a ghost?"

At least Anet got that part right to still trying to remember the rest since he witnesses the whole thing so far.

"I bet something went wrong." Said WilyKat.

"No, it didn't!" Britney snapped to feel bad about it. "I'm so sorry, it just…not for Lion-O and Tygra to be in something to be bad in that astral plane thing, no! Brother rivalry to each other, yes…but never to kill one another to still love as a family even if Tygra's hitting on me and I'm in love with Lion-O!"

With Britney not wanting to believe in it and Leanora surprised that she said something like that to being scared, Anet worries a little for the two on what was going on from inside of the place.

"Wow…sorry, Britney, and I thought I was worried even more."

"I do feel some dark energy from the two since they left and it's still there within them. But in the astral plane, they will face an even bigger threat to them both." He said.

So Cheetara had to ask Anet on what it was for Tygra and Lion-O had to face in their besides rivalry and jealous.

"And what's that?"

"Themselves…" said Anet. "Not just from what happened to then since childhood, but also to fight over one woman that they love very much."

That can't be good know, huh? This only made both Cheetara and Britney to worry about the two brothers even more now! As Lion-O and Tygra were searching for the stone to see an empty room for things to pop up in their memories of their fallen kingdom to show up in their memories 'and still arguing for Tygra thinks that the stone finding for Lion-O doesn't need it as leader' and they still continue to search around some more; while Mumm-Ra in crow form follows them from above for him to let them kill each other from all of this mess to then take the stone inside and then the ring with Leanora and Britney once he gets out. That's not good!

While back outside again…With Charolette and Panthro setting up some traps down below the village as he tells her, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf on how Grune lost his tooth from the whole hunting games for the other cat army were killed but those two getting out alive by Cleo and her other harpies' doing. Remember? Getting trapped by a nasty Spidera to trapping Grune and was about to eat Panthro first…another reason how Grune loss his tooth to yanked out and use it on the big spider 'mean cousins to the Tago Spiders', and stabbed it right in the eye. Ouch…As WilyKit and WilyKat thought that Grune was afraid to fight back this time, I don't think so. For Leanora to hear the whole story.

"Ouch!" she said to then saying something to the down Britney. "Hey, look…they'll be all right, Britney, your boyfriend and your admirer. How do you think I feel over Leon being trapped with Skips within the stones that we need to find next after Ralph? I hate it from traveling and this is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, but what other choice do we have here?"

"I know, Leanora, but still…"

Leanora stops Britney from saying anything else nonsense-like again.

"But nothing. And for Anet's two warnings that he told you, ignore them. As I always said to King Claudus once, I only see to believe until I know that it was very real. I should know…"

With that's what Leanora meant for Britney to understand that part, then she believes in her partner.

"I guess so, Leanora, you're right." Said Britney. "In any case, we can't just wait around to get attacked or let the others get hurt. We need to fight back for them. So, let's get to work."

"Now we're talking!" Leanora was excited about it.

Seems that those two were closer as partner now to know that everything will work out just fine…elsewhere back inside of the astral plane, with Tygra and Lion-O were still arguing with one another to see themselves as kittens back then for another memory to show within an old forest they went to in some forbidden ruins. Lion-O wanted to see what happened back then thinking that the branch broke 'for Tygra dared him to walk across it from the hole to not fall down'; only that he did it to his own little step-brother for him to fall and angered at Tygra because of it. Why would he do such a thing?!

While back outside again, Grune and his lizard army were making their way back to the village to soon be there. There were a lot of them! For Slithe decided to come along to aid Grune in his own battle strategy way 'by Mumm-Ra's orders' since Grune wanted to go in and strike he enemies down right away. All this to sees that Mumm-Ra gets out of there a live to not have the hut destroyed and getting the stones for Slithe didn't mind some parts to like about Grune to be on their side; it was still mess up to have some cat being like him to ever become so greedy and all, it's just messed up.

"I guess I'll go with your plain by Mumm-Ra's orders, for now anyways." He said. "But we just wait for him to get out with the stone, go in, getting the other one as the Ring of Shoran with Leanora's ghost with Britney, the glove and Sword of Omens, and then kill the rest on plain sight?"

"That'sss the plan by Mumm-Ra himself, yesss." Answered Slithe. "We'll be ready thissss time against the Thundercatsss. Remember, all but Britney must be killed. And besidesss, I rather hear your nonsense than that annoying Mulu to be here right now. I can't sssstand that bird…!" He then tells his lizard armies to be ready for anything. "Men, be ready to move out-!" he stops to see one lizard come up to him. "What isss it?"

"Trouble, General, Slithe." He tries telling Slithe something of a bad news. "Our backup shooters Chris and Kelly have escaped from us last night, they've betrayed Mumm-Ra! We can't find them anywhere!"

Huh? Two more lizard armies calling themselves Chris and Kelly fled from their post to no longer work for Slithe or Mumm-Ra? Weird…Well, Slithe seems to know a lot about them to not be so happy about this news.

"What?! Cursssse them…!" he had to let it be for now. "Continue with the mission until then, we'll get those two traitorsss afterwardsss. Just be ready!"

"Yes, general Slithe sir!"

I guess that subject will come back on those other two characters later. Could be important...Back inside of the astral plain for young Lion-O was trapped in the hole to beg for Tygra to get him out, but he didn't. Instead, he got scared to let him be trapped forever. No…! Angering Lion-O that Tygra was always against him to wanted to become king and having the Sword of Omens, he was afraid that Claudus would get mad to leave his brother behind like that; only to have another illusion made for a copy of the sword to come to Tygra to use against his only brother to fight with his real one, brother vs. brother – related or not to not have each other killed, not like this!

A sword battle over hate, jealousy, and such was happening right now with outside of the village Slithe, Grune, and the other lizards with their deadly weapons were on their way back to the village! For the two elephants, Panthro, Britney, Leanora, Charolette, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf sees more trouble coming for them again.

"Everyone, I can see a lot of them heading our way…!" Leanora was worried.

"Then it's time." Said Panthro to saying something to Anet and Aburn next. "So, you guys are going to help us out or wait for that army to roll over your village?"

Snarf was scared for him to climb up on Britney for her to hold him to be patted. As for Anet and Aburn's answer to Panthro was this…

"We were supposed to meditate on that, weren't we?" Anet felt silly. "It completely slipped our minds. Come on, Aburn, let's get right to that."

Seems that they were going to meditate now at a bad time like this with the other elephants too joining in.

"Of all the slow dumb…!"

"Panthro, it's not their fault." Britney tells Panthro that. "Either way, there's no time to be arguing about this."

As for the plan on how the other Thundercats can stop Mumm-Ra's army.

"We can't stop an army of that size." Said Cheetara.

"No, but I got a few surprises to slow them down."

Sees that Panthro and Charolette set up a lot of landmines all over the outside village to stop some of them, nice planning there. For Charolette to use her webs to trip the lizards to fall right on to it to blow up on all of them and the machines; Slithe thinks it was child's play for him or Grune to not fall for it to then splitting up to carry out their plans for Mumm-Ra by Slithe going to the hut. While Grune with his weapon out goes after the Thundercats as he uses his weapon to blow up the rest of the landmines in seconds, as more lizards kept on going in their machine and some on foot with their guns out. For lizards surround the hut for Britney 'now in her beast mode with Leanora's help' and Cheetara were ready to go into battle.

"Ready, Britney? Leanora?"

"All good to go, Cheetara." Said Britney with her weapon out. "It's time that we protect our boyfriends together. Leanora, lend me your strength!" She does with by powering up the fire stone and herself within the Ring of Shoran for Britney to go all out.

"Burn, baby! Burn!"

As the lizards arrived, Britney burns some of them away to cutting down the others by using her boomerang blade in seconds, and Cheetara rushes in to do the same from her speed and her magical staff too.

"No one's going near that hut!" she said while attacking the lizards.

The two did a combine attack together to do so well for Cheetara and Britney were amazing in battle.

"Alright!" the two high five each other to keep on going.

For Charolette to fight off a couple of machines and lizards to eat up on her end with Snarf riding on top of his friend, Panthro uses his ThunderTank to blast the others away too and waiting to do the same to Grune next. For those two settle the score by fighting and using their weapons only; while Aburn, Anet, and the other villagers sat to meditate again with WilyKit and WilyKat staying with them during a battle to be going on. Well, WilyKit and Snarf was with WilyKat using a bigger gun to blast one robot machine to go down with the other lizard armies to be pushed aside, ha! Not bad, kid! As Leanora stopped Britney to see that Panthro might need some helping fighting against Grune.

"Britney, I think Panthro could use some help right about now."

She looks at Cheetara to see if she would be fine on her own.

"Cheetara, I…"

"Go, Britney, I got this!" she said. "We will see those two come out with the stone unharmed! Go help Panthro!"

And with that and Cheetara doing fine fighting her own battles, Britney does so right away.

"Be careful then!" she runs out to aid her other friend next. "(I will save my friends! No one will die or lose something more of their lives even if we defeat one of Mumm-Ra's armies! I will see to that! Lion-O, please come back alive…Both you and Tygra…!)"

Well, if they weren't fighting right now…or Tygra was mad to hurt Lion-O in a sword battle to the death! So much brother fighting to be better than the other one to loving one girl was too much.

"I never knew this would come down to this…Between us fighting!"

"You were always on top of my game over everything!" said the angry Tygra. "Try to becoming better than me, lock me in every turn, you took the crown, you took her…!"

Tygra was now beating Lion-O to walk backwards near the hole he fell into and falls again to see that Tygra would betray him to still be better at somethings, no! Lucky to get his glove to save Lion-O from the fall he begged Tygra to save him, but he turns away again to not runaway but to remember something else instead.

"Tygra…! Help me!" Lion-O pleaded for help. "Are you afraid that Cheetara doesn't like you back? Well, she does! Britney told me all about it! It's not too let to admit your feelings towards her! I love Britney and I'm sorry that you're hurt…! If the roles were reverse, then maybe I would be a fool to feel the same as you do, believe me! Tygra, please! Cheetara loves you a lot and I know you love her back too; your heart is telling you that! Believe me!"

That got Tygra's attention all sudden to feel something out when thinking about Cheetara a lot more now than Britney. Though she showed her friendship towards him, and what she and Lion-O said that they could never stay mad at each other, Lion-O also said this to his older brother next.

"Cheetara… She's in love with me?" he was shock.

"Yes, she is! I know whatever type of rivalry and difference we must something get mad to not be related, you're still my brother! We were the sons of Claudus…! The two princes of his air…! But we can't become like this to fight over nothing that gets us mad or a woman we're both in love with, your heart was scared to show that Cheetara didn't like you back, but she does because she was shy to not say anything to you and Britney wants you to be happy and…I do too." Lion-O said while holding on to dear life. "Father wouldn't want us to fight like this!"

And then another memory came back on what the young Tygra did from running away after seeing that Lion-O was trapped in the hole…

"Wait, I remember…Father from that day…"

Thinking that Tygra would leave his little step brother behind, he was sad and scared to make the right call to go back to Claudus and tell him to save Lion-O. So, he didn't leave him behind, he went to get help in the end without getting in to trouble. And in the end, Claudus saves Lion-O from the hole as Tygra does too and all was finally forgiven to know where his heart has led him to know to see it, leaving the fake sword the brothers weren't fighting to the death no more. Yeah!

"Thank you, Tygra…" Lion-O was happy.

"I never betray you then or now, Lion-O, and thank you."

At least that was settle and over with to getting back to higher grounds now. Seeing that the astral plane's magic was messing with them with more to do with Mumm-Ra's doing alright. Showing himself to become his freaky form again to take out the brothers to still be too powerful to handle; Lion-O comes across something glowing because could be the one thing they were looking for…

While back outside for Cheetara and WilyKat were surrounded by more lizard armies only for, yep. Anet stops the machine from firing in time by using his body to lift it up. Yeah! Soon Aburn and the other elephants join in to take out the rest for the lizards to retreat or get hurt for Charolette stops the rest now 'with Snarf still riding on her back' and WilyKit to ride on Aburn's shoulders.

"You guys just woke up the sleepy giants. Thundercats, ho!" she said.

"Charge!" same with WilyKat.

With Anet overpowering Slithe, he retreats to see that the elephants couldn't fight back only to be proven wrong now.

"Thissss isssn't over, Thundercatsss!"

Loser…as Britney comes in to use her fire blast on Grune to push aside by using his weapon, Panthro got some hits on him. For a two 'or almost three on one battle was about to go down.

"Britney? Leanora?" Panthro was surprised to see them.

"Look, Panthro, I won't leave no friends of mine behind! We're all in this together!" she said.

Grune laughs thinking that this was nothing for him to handle a lone.

"Ha! Two of against me? Oh, no…I'm so scared…!" he was laughing. "I'll stop you, Panthro, on where you stand to take Britney and the ring and then the stone for myself!"

Then Panthro thought about something to do than using their magic or weapons…

"So, what do you say we settle this…with our fists? Ladies, back me up!"

And with that for Britney to stay behind Panthro for him and Grune drop their weapons to start punching each other and Leanora cheers on Panthro saying things like 'fight!' repeatedly. While back in the astral plane for Mumm-Ra was strong enough to finish Tygra and Lion-O off to get the stone from them; well the stone of earth spirit of Ralph the Rat was right under the two brothers' noses this entire time to be huge and it was just standing under it, Lion-O was right! He punches the ground for the stone to go within the glove 'and blinding Mumm-Ra to be weaken by the light', to get two stones now for the glove to evolved as well. Cool!

"I am known as Ralph the Rat, part of the Four of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors of the powers of Earth spirits itself." His spirit speaks up. "You've freed me from my imprisonment by Mumm-Ra's evil doing and I thank you for that, son of Claudus. Now use my powers to finish the job for two more are waiting for you to save next, Thundercats!"

As Mumm-Ra tries attacking Lion-O and Tygra, the stone was powerful enough to shielding them and powering up the Sword of Omens too on Lion-O's end to blast the monster out to retreat in time. He will be back…And now the astral plain was going down for the stone was holding it up to be no more without it allowing Tygra and Lion-O to get on out of there right away! As Grune was being punched a lot by Panthro near the portal and Britney 'with Leanora to help him out' for the fight to be something else…As they hear Lion-O and Tygra's voices to be coming out in time.

"Take cover!" said Lion-O.

Britney was happy to see them alive and well now, only the portal was sucking everything in before closing.

"No way!" Leanora was shock and happy too. "Ralph, they got him out! It's a miracle!"

"Lion-O! Tygra!" Britney was very happy to see the two brothers were not fighting anymore. "They're okay! Thank goodness…"

Not good for everyone else to get back from the portal tries sucking Grune in it to pull Panthro with him as well. No! Britney tries helping him out.

"Pull me free, Panthro!" Grune begs of him. "Pull me free or we'll both die!"

"Panthro!" Britney tries pulling his friend free from Grune's grasp. "Let…him…go!"

A tug-a-war to staying alive was scary to be watching right now…Only for Panthro wanted to end Grune once and for all on a little something he once said to him.

"To defeat any enemy, is worth a sacrifice!"

The portal was sucking Grune inside very painfully to not let go of Panthro's arm to get sucked in and ripped out of too, for Britney's eyes turn into cat's eyes to get mad and she was burning up in rage to try saving him right away.

"No! Tiger Slash!"

Saving him in time only to see Grune to get turned into nothing and he was gone from the portal closing up for good.

"You are out of here, Grune!" Leanora said to wave at her enemy as well.

"No! No!" he was disappearing very painful-like. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well, he was no more and the portal to the astral plain was gone for good, also the whole hut blows up just like that suddenly. Whatever Britney did there she fought back in rage to stop one of Mumm-Ra's men for good for the real him and Slithe escapes for the villagers were all saved thanks to the Thundercats and the elephants to back them up. Leanora was happy, very so to have one of her friends saved.

"Yes! We did it, Britney! Lion-O and Tygra got out to saving Ralph! Two more to go!" she said with joy. "Way a go, boys! We also stopped Mumm-Ra's men and Grune's out of the picture-!" Leanora stops to see something horrifying next. "Oh, no…!"

"Panthro…!" so was Britney. "Panthro!"

Yep, he was still alive but he loss both of his arms, by Grune trying to take him in to die together. Britney sees that one of Anet's predictions were right on this one to really happen.

"Ah, man…all worth it though…" he said in pain.

Britney was crying to had this happen to her friend. For Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, Charolette, WilyKit, and WilyKat also sees it too and were shock about this for Panthro had no arms. They're gone without him fighting or driving the ThunderTank either! Britney didn't want him to die.

"Panthro, please…! Don't die!" Britney said in tears. "Please, don't'!"

Well, something good happens for Leanora and Ralph use their powers from the stone they were in to heal up Panthro in time. Though he loss two of his arms, he wasn't going to die on the others like this. It would seem that one thing was right as Anet said it was, only to have one sacrifice for Panthro to make stop Grune for good and was still standing.

"There…That's the least I can do for you, Panthro. Thanks, Ralph." Said Leanora.

"What just happened?" WilyKat was confused.

"I think…" WilyKit was thinking. "Those guys can use magic to heal people!"

Yep, they can for two was powerful enough to save a life. For Britney was happy to see that happen.

"Panthro...?"

"I'm fine, Britney, see?" he smiles. "I think I can have myself my own two mechanical arms on me…" Panthro was bit weak to do anything right now. "But first let me sleep for a bit, okay?"

Britney was happy to be hugging Panthro and the others to be happy to see the general still kicking too.

"He's going to be fine." Lion-O said to be happy about it.

"Panthro! Oh, I'm so happy!"

Panthro was feeling shy but he was really caring type of cat person deep down.

"Ah, Britney! Give me a break here!" he said to be blushing.

With Britney hugging Panthro to feel silly right now, the others cheered to have the elephants on their side to celebrate on the first battle to be won and the war to continue on…Britney then goes over to Lion-O to hug and kiss him next for them to be reunited and in love with each other, for Snarf and Charolette to see that and they were also happy too. Everyone parties later that night for WilyKit to play her flute and dancing with Aburn and Anet as well as Charolette; while Snarf was trying to feed Panthro since he had no arms, he refuses to have a maid, ha! While Lion-O and Britney both go check on him together for Leanora sees her friend to talk to leave the lovers be for a while.

"(I'm so glad you didn't die on us, Panthro.)" Leanora said to herself.

Everything did work out to have Mumm-Ra, his lizard army, Slithe, and Mulu left since Grune's gone. Now what will happen next? Who knows!

"How are you holding up?" Lion-O asks Panthro from his condition.

"You know what I'll miss the most? The scars. A lot of history on those arms."

No kidding, from those battle scars that Panthro got on him during his time would make sense not to have anymore.

"Well, at least you're alive so we'll take you to the Berbils to have you two new arms later." Britney said. "I knew we would do well by working together."

Panthro smiled to Britney to agree with her on that.

"I guess you're right, Britney, thanks."

"And you're going be all right." Said Lion-O. "Get some rest now."

For the two to walk off and Snarf teasing Panthro still for Anet says this to Britney.

"I'm sorry that one perdition happened, Britney, it's hard to know when…I think."

She wasn't mad at all to be alerted on the second to come 'if it does'.

"It's fine, Anet." She said. "I just got to be ready for the other one that no one will die, Panthro's lucky thanks to Leanora and Ralph's help from their special powers…too close."

Lion-O laughs a little to hug his girlfriend a lot more to be kissing her.

"It all worked out, right? I wouldn't worry, Britney, Anet knows what he thinks and feels. We just got to be more ready if something like the other one comes around."

"You're right, Lion-O."

"And for that, well done you two." Said Anet. "We'll be more than happy to help all of you out later during your battles."

Sounds good enough. For Tygra was hiding from Lion-O and Britney to be having some fun together, only for Lion-O to get his brother out to do what they were talking about during the astral plain after all was forgiven.

"Alright, Tygra, come on out." Lion-O tells his brother.

"Hey!" he gets his arm back from being pulled. "I can walk you know. Hey, Britney."

She sees him again for things were going to be different now…

"Hi, Tygra. Is there something wrong?"

Tygra was afraid to say it 'or he was being really shy to say anything at all', for Lion-O to elbow his arm to make him talk.

"Come on…say it. Do it."

"Fine!" and so Tygra speaks up to Britney. "Listen, Britney…I I just…I wanted to say this to you. I'm sorry. For everything. I know what my heart is telling me, but that doesn't mean I can still help you out on anything. You just take care of my little brother for me, you two are in love after all."

And with that, seems that Tygra was really in love with Cheetara to tell Britney that and be friends with each other still. This made Britney very happy after hearing that part out.

"I've forgiven you." She said to be smiling. "Your heart was confused to know what it was trying to tell you so much, and it did. Though I can't be in love with you, I still love you as my dearest friend ever. Like Leanora, Cheetara, Kit, Kat, Charolette, Panthro, and Snarf. My friends to love forever. I just…I'm in love with Lion-O even more, you know?"

"Well, just because you love your friends like me, that doesn't mean I can be your bodyguard sometimes, how does that sound?"

They shake on it and Britney hugs Tygra a little to make up on everything to put the past behind them for good.

"I like that. Thank you, Tygra, also for saving me from Cleo a while ago too."

"What can I say? I'm a nice cat." He said.

Lion-O then hugs Tygra 'in a brotherly type of thing' for them to still care for each other to work together to win this battle for sure.

"Tygra, remember if you see her, tell her." Said Lion-O. "You can do it, brother."

"Thanks, Lion-O, I might need that luck to happen." Tygra then walks off to get some air for a while. "Have fun, love birds. (And good bye, Britney, at least we can still be friends only.)"

As Britney felt happy to see that Tygra and Lion-O finally work things out from brother caring and Tygra letting go of loving Britney Storms to be no more now, but a bad memory to almost went bad but didn't after all. But hey, they can still be friends so that was good. For her to be with her boyfriend and true love Lion-O was more than enough to fall in love with…as Tygra was looking at the night sky to look nice out, Cheetara comes up to him. For some alone time for those two love birds now…

As she heard from Britney about him and Lion-O fighting with each other and her to choose not Tygra, well he thought wrong for her to choose him since they first meant as cubs. Yep, the flower that Tygra gave to her was something healthy to last longer and good to eat to keep her strong to try to stay awake without passing out until Jaga let her in to becoming a Cleric; which it all worked out for her and Cheetara showing Tygra him the stem of it that's was left of the flower to next thing by hugging him and thanking him after these years until now.

"Tygra, I've forgiven you." She said. "I knew Britney would never betray me. Other than you were confused, I'm glad you two are just best friends now."

"And I'm glad you never hated me…" said Tygra. "I thought that the flower I've given you to see the pieces left out meant-!" She stops him from there.

"I know, but it wasn't. I loved you, Tygra, I always have since we first met. I just wanted to say this…thank you."

And from there, Cheetara and Tygra finally kissed each other for they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Alright! For Lion-O and Britney to be sneaking around to be spying on them, they were happy to see that happen for them to fall in love at last to be cheering together.

"We did it, Lion-O!" said the happy Britney. "We made them in to a couple!"

"That we did. I'm glad that all is well for them." He said to be kissing Britney on the lips. "Hey, maybe we can go on a double date later."

Tygra threw something to stop the two from peeping in to his and Cheetara's alone time.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" he was playing around. "We were here first."

So, Lion-O and Britney walk off to enjoy the celebration with the others while holding hands, laughing, and such for Tygra and Cheetara to continue making out to be alone this time. For Britney now knows of love so much to happen to her and now to her best friend/fan like Cheetara and true best friend to be protecting her like Tygra as her bodyguard.

"(I'm so happy for them…Cheetara and Tygra now a couple just like Lion-O and me. If anything for our friendship and team work that will save Third Earth and stop Mumm-Ra too or any other bad guys who get in our way, it's the power of our love that will help us win.)"

She got that right. :D I'm glad is all good for Lion-O and Britney to love each other and now for Tygra and Cheetara too, love is a powerful and beautiful thing, isn't it? Like in that song from Huey Lewis and the News singing 'The Power of Love'. They got that right, it is!


	25. The Good Lizards

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 25 - The Good Lizards

So many good things happened, you know? From the second stone of Earth spirits with Ralph the Rat 'part of the Fearsome Beasts of the Four Legend Warriors' was found within the hut of the astral plain for Lion-O has two now besides Leanora having the fire stone 'and being part of the Ring of Shoran', the Thundercats have done it with two more to find next. For Leon, the Dog of the water stone and Skips, the Fox of the air stone…With Grune beaten for good for Panthro lost two of his arms 'to getting it replace with machines back at the Berbils once everyone else had fun after saving the elephants who are now on their team'; for a happy day for the others including WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to be happy about too and finally for Tygra and Cheetara are together in love at last leaving him and Britney to at least staying as good friends, as she and Lion-O are in love together.

So, during some treatment back at the Berbils' village to get some upgrades and Panthro to be treated – for Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf go into town to getting some supplies in town while helping Charolette find a mate of a male Tago Spider to be somewhere; as well as those two to be dating 'and Leanora to be hanging around during the time', their next journey is only the beginning for the third stone to be found. Guess that Cheetara, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat stay put with Panthro with some upgrades to get with the Berbils' help and the arms of his as Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf travel around a nearby village and finding a mate for Charolette right away. And then continue with their journey after that. As Charolette was looking around for Snarf was resting for Britney to be singing while playing on her guitar of a song for Lion-O to hear her 'from America's Got Talent of Mandy Harvey - 'This time'. What? I like this song very much to be doing it.

Britney (singing): Nice to meet you are we flying?

Or is this all, in my head

I'm second guessing but I'm trying

Before it all, disappears

Seconds turn into minutes

Wasting time instead of living

Please, don't stand in my way

Cause I am running out of nowhere

Yes I'm moving on

I'm moving on

I'll lose the race if I wait

I'm so close that I can taste it

Yes I'm moving on

I'm moving on

Woah-oh-oh I'm running

This time I'm going to make it

Woah-oh-oh I'm running

This time

This time I'm going to make it

I'm not the same kid I used to be

Oh-oh-oh, this time I'm going to make it

I'm going to chase it for me

Seconds turn into minutes

Wasting time instead of living

Please, don't stand in my way

I am running out of nowhere

Yes I'm moving on

I'm moving on

I'll lose the race if I wait

I'm so close that I can taste it

Yes I'm moving on

I'm moving on

Woah-oh-oh I'm running

This time I'm going to make it

Woah-oh-oh I'm running

This time

This time

Woah-oh-oh I'm running

This time I'm going to make it

Woah-oh-oh I'm running

This time

This time

Nice to meet you are we flying?

With Snarf and Charolette liking the tone from Britney's amazing singing of hers, so did Lion-O to say something to surprise her for something he said sweetly to his girlfriend.

"Beautiful."

Britney felt shy on what Lion-O just said.

"Lion-O…! Sorry, I couldn't help myself but to sing." She said to feeling embarrassed. "It just something my Mom's friend who use to babysit me to sing that song a lot, I just happen to know it so well."

He laughs to be hugging Britney from behind.

"It's good. You really sound pretty when you sing." Said Lion-O. "It's even better for you and to go out together. The others are helping out Panthro get some arm replaces with the Berbils' help and some good machines to use on our next journey. That means we're dating by going out again."

That they were for both Lion-O and Britney to do just that while spending some time and running for some errands. Snarf loves seeing them together to be purring on Britney's arm to be patted and him to kiss him, while Leanora was seeing this to be minding her own business again…

"Yeah, and then something happens in between." She said.

"Leanora…" both Britney and Lion-O said together.

"What? Besides finding Charolette a mate and getting some supplies, we still need to watch our backs if any more trouble to come around."

That's true…after what Slithe, Grune, and the other lizards just came and attack the elephants' village to getting the second stone to be so much going on. You know, happening out of nowhere type of thing? For the Thundercats and those who're helping them out needed to be more aware of their surrounds from Mumm-Ra and his men the next time it happens. So, for once for Britney and Lion-O to hear Leanora out on that part, she has made a good point about it for sure. Even for Charolette and Snarf to get it, both of them.

"Well…oh, dear. It would seem that Leanora has a very good point." Britney agrees with her friend.

Lion-O thought of the same thing to let Snarf know that they'll be ready the next time.

"You know what, Britney? You're right. Leanora does." He says the same to Snarf too. "It'll be fine, Snarf, we'll make sure they don't do anything like that again."

If Lion-O says so…As Charolette pointed out to a nearby town to the others, meaning that it was shopping time.

"Nice eyes, Charolette. Let's go shopping, Lion-O."

With Britney grabbing Lion-O's arm, they go do just that while Charolette waited outside of village 'with Snarf keeping his friend company'.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, you guys!" Lion-O tells the two.

With them going into town for a bit to buy some food, water, and some supplies for a few minutes, while Snarf stayed with Charolette to just hang out with each other…they would've - only to see something crawling within the bushes for them to discover, for Snarf hears another one behind him to go check it out himself to try to be brave on his end' as Charolette sees something in front of her being something as big as she was, was another male Tago Spider! She has found her mate! As scary as it looked of all black as hard as a rock, six eyes, an odd body, six legs, and two long arms being sharp like swords to look scary, but it was very kind to find a female Tago Spider. From then, the two got to know each other within the woods…only for trouble to be coming as Mulu flies around the area to see that the Thundercats were around and find a group of people too 'by Mumm-Ra's orders' while bringing some back up. Another seventh of the Twelve Deadly Kins was here.

"Less of those stupid cats around, must be resting after finishing off Grune and got the second stone." She said to be thinking very well. "With those two, I can get the two stones, that human girl, and the sword to seeing that Lion-O and those…filthy things go down for good. While still carrying out Master Mumm-Ra's plans, by finding the two lizards who've betrayed us and who are on the run right now." Mulu calls that helper to show himself to her. "Do I make myself clear, Rottentia of the Rat Kins?"

This time it was a small type of rat to be sneaky of speed, skills to cut through anything, and something else besides doing a big job for a small creature.

" **Say no more, Mulu."** He said to be moving around-like crazy. **"My friends and I will find those two to put an end to it while getting the things for Master Mumm-Ra and killing off the rest. Like so…I'll get them out to begin the search right away."**

Until then, Mulu spies around for a while until Rottentia gets back to her.

"That's what I like to hear…you know what to do. Call up your friends, I'll be waiting until you bring me news."

And Rottentia does so as he stood there looking sneaky and happy way too much, out comes from the shadow point of view…a lot of him popping out to be the same size and height 'and sounding the same too'. I don't like the looks of that at all.

" **Hi, my brothers. Do I have a mission for us to do in the name of Master Mumm-Ra."** Rottentia explains.

For them to be cheering and after that to all spread out and do what needs to be done. Could it be some type of cloning ability that Rottentia can do to himself besides speed and can cut things in seconds from his sharp claws…? Hmm…What was Snarf doing? Seeing from the other sound coming from the bushes to be more than one, but two, for he sees two lizards one was a boy and the other one was a girl who looked scared than threaten for these two.

"Oh, no! We've been caught!"

"Please don't hurt us!"

Those two lizards were the ones who've fled from working with both Slithe and Mumm-Ra to be heard about and now seen up close, they were known to be brother and sister; for their names were Chris and Kelly. To Snarf surprise was big somehow…until Rottentia was spying on them to do something with those three next; and with that going on for Lion-O and Britney got their things done to leaving the area to be ready to move out of the Berbils' home in a while, it'll be a few days for them to let the Thundercats stay for a bit since they love to help them out. Worth it while the two lovers spend more time together. So, it was worth it a lot.

"I guess we have everything we need until our next stop in town." Britney double checks the list and the bag. "Bottles of water, spare food to make by hand, fruits, vegetables, emergency kit, camping supplies, clothing gears, and some tools for the ThunderTank. I can't wait to see Panthro to build and fight against once he gets those two new arms."

Lucky for Berbils are working on that on Panthro right now as we speak, takes time though…

"Me too. And from the look and sound of things, we've gotten everything we needed."

"Then I guess we're all set then." Britney said. "What should we do now for the time being? I bet Snarf went with Charolette to find a male Tago right about now. I guess we need to wait for them to come back for now…?"

Seems like it 'for one part to be right about', for Lion-O had an idea to be spending more time with Britney since they were alone right now 'and Leanora was chilling out within Britney's body'. Couple loving time.

"Hey, Britney, you know what this means right?" he asks his girlfriend.

"What's that?"

Lion-O kisses Britney for her to enjoy this moment with each other 'and alone' once again to love this feeling.

"You and I are having some alone time." Lion-O was really like this feeling. "Wanna make out?"

"Lion-O…" she was enjoying this moment and feeling from it too. "I want nothing more than to hug and kiss you."

With her holding, Lion-O, with their arms not letting go of each other and kissing too for Britney to really happy to be in love with someone like Lion-O. It doesn't matter if he's a humanoid-like cat person and a human to fall in love, or a cat falling for someone else besides another animal, because love is love. From touching kissing, their tongues dancing from inside, then falling on the grass ground and still making out…it was the most romantic moment for them to be having.

"This feels nice." Said Lion-O.

"It does. I never knew what love felt like, but I know, Lion-O, I love you so much."

They kept making out to not stop to enjoy their moment while they still could while being all alone and like this.

"I love you too, Britney. I want you to be my mate. Someone to love forever and living together once we stop Mumm-Ra. Once we find the portal to your world and you visiting your parents, I know that they'll accept you to love me. Third Earth to saving lives and this planet, we can do it."

"That we will." She hopes that he family were doing well. "(Mom. Dad. Shoe. Ben. I miss all of you, but I want to live here, my new world and home…I promise to visit with you once we find a portal that Lion-O promise me, I hope you'll understand that I will no longer live a bad life, but a good one now. I've changed a lot.)" Britney asks Lion-O something else. "Lion-O, you said I should become your mate, meaning of you and I to love each other forever?"

The two hold hands for Lion-O to be kissing Britney on the neck.

"I meant every word. When us cats find someone, we love we call them mates as a couple. Like Tygra and Cheetara are, and you and me as well." He said to his girlfriend. "So, would you?"

Britney sounded happy to be crying with tears of joy to give her out her answer.

"Yes, Lion-O! Yes, I will be your mate! I never felt this much love in my life…I'm so happy."

As the two were hugging and Lion-O to be touching Britney somewhere else… 'well just from her chest' for her to feel shy about covering herself up.

"Sorry!" he said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine, Lion-O. It just…that feeling just now. (I never knew that there will be…something like that to happen too in between. Love is great to really be closer between…Oh, me!)"

Lion-O almost went a bit close of doing more than make out, not that anything bad didn't happen anyways for him to say something to Britney about it.

"Look, I just…first time with a girl and I…when you're ready, maybe we could…?"

"Lion-O, when the time comes I guess." She said. "Sorry, it's my first time to be dating and all. We can still make out and such. Hugging. Kissing…what we just did."

Seems that their relationship will take some time to know that they still love each other no matter what.

"It's fine, Britney, I won't do anything you feel upset of doing. But if you ever want to, then…" he holds her hand.

"I will when I'm ready. Lion-O, thank you for understanding me."

"Thank you for being my mate. I guess now we should wait for Charolette and Snarf to come back next."

For now, Britney relaxes to place her head-on Lion-O's chest to lie on while the two were sitting around on the grassy fields.

"I guess we should, yes. I hope they'll be okay." She said to enjoy the relaxing time. "(I'm glad Lion-O can wait until I'm ready to do more than making out with him, he's so understanding and cute when he looks at me. Love…it's such a beautiful thing. Like us, Tygra and Cheetara, and Charolette…I hope she finds that male Tago Spider in no time today. I just hope Snarf didn't get lost on his own again.)"

Guess they need to now since they were spending some time and finish with their shopping so far…Only to be waiting for Snarf and Charolette to return, for Snarf to see two male and female lizards to be hiding for Rottentia to come up from behind. Trying to attack them to make their getaway and scaring Scarf to make a run for it to try finding Lion-O and Britney right away as Chris and Kelly were running like cowards all over the place for the Rottentia to try killing them – they don't seem to be the enemy of the Thundercats or working for Mumm-Ra form the looks of it.

"Ah! One of the Twelve Deadly Kins is here to kill us! Run away!" both Chris and Kelly said in fear to be running for their lives next.

For Snarf to start running away at first for Lion-O and Britney to see him looking all scared.

"Is that Snarf running away?" question Lion-O. "Is he all right?"

"He seems to be running from someone." Said Britney.

Just then, both her and Leanora felt something to be coming 'from the Ring of Shoran to be reaction' by being dangerous of another of one of the Twelve Deadly Kins.

"More like something…Britney! Lion-O! Trouble's coming!"

With Snarf coming up to the two 'with Leanora', they see two of the lizards to be running from something. Only for Lion-O to see them to what he thinks 'at first' of them working for Mumm-Ra, but they weren't.

"Two lizards…they must work for Mumm-Ra!" he gets out his Sword of Omens to fight. "Hold it right there-!"

"Help! Please save us!"

Seems that Kelly or Chris weren't fighting with the Thundercats at all, for Leanora then stops Lion-O in time to tell him and Britney of the real danger.

"Lion-O! Wait! It's not them, they're on our side!" she was surprised. "(It can't be…Christopher and Kelly who are noth rebelling against Mumm-Ra?)"

Britney feels it out too and tells Lion-O not to attack the two for they hid in a hole underground. Hmm…Also, Leanora knows a lot about the two siblings.

"She's right, Lion-O! Don't hurt those two lizards!" said Britney. "Please…"

He of course believes in his girlfriend and to hear Leanora to be saying something like this.

"Britney? What does Leanora mean? Aren't they supposed to be trouble?" Lion-O was lost.

"Not them, one of the Twelve Deadly Kins, Rottentia!"

And Leanora was right for Rottentia appears to be fast for Lion-O and Britney couldn't see his fast moments to be laughing about it, and making Snarf's eyes to spin around and feel dizzy-like.

"Another member of the Twelve Deadly Kins!" surprised Britney. "It's a rat type of creature."

Don't be fooled from his looks though, he has a lot more to go around than appearance, a lot more…

" **Well, if it ain't the Thundercats with Britney and Leanora who's trap in the ring that I need the two. As well as the sword to kill you two felines who are in Master Mumm-Ra's way."** Said the sneaky rat to hop around fast. **"I'm not only on a mission to do those things, but I'm here to kill off those two traitors who are hiding. So, you two get out of my way and wait for your turns!"**

Snarf was making noises and pointed out to Lion-O and Britney that Leanora was telling the truth about the two lizards being good. They're not enemies, rather they're turning against Mumm-Ra and their own lizard kind to be on their side.

"I guess we have no choice now…Britney, we'll ask Leanora some questions in a bit. Back me up here so we can get Rottentia first!"

Lion-O gets his sword out for Snarf stayed where Chris and Kelly were hiding in and Britney to have her boomerang blade all set to go to stop Rottentia.

"Right." She understood. "Stop hurting these innocent beings, you filthy rat! I Lion-O and I won't let you hurt them! We'll stop you first before you try to!"

Nice way to see Britney was strong to get Lion-O to be happy and Leanora even more. For Rottentia sees that this was going to be difficult, he gets ready to get out his hand-like claws to use against them and his speed from his tiny feet of the mechanical armor-like body of his to be ready to fight.

" **Okay, if you two wish to play with me first to get the items from you both, then…"** Rottentia fast to move in circles and started cutting down three trees into pieces. **"Very well, time for us to play!"**

Both fast and deadly to strike.

"Watch out, you two!" Leanora alerts them. "He's very tricky to beat!"

From Rottentia laughing to try cutting Lion-O to leave his suit a bit cut to almost getting cut to his chest to move away in time to have trouble cutting him down. For this rat kept coming back for more! Only for Britney to come in to shielding Rottentia using her ring to becoming a fire-like shield to save her boyfriend in time; a little hot to move away in time to hurt Rottentia to keep doing some more speed and cutting attacks to enjoy the fun for no one can't catch him. For Snarf ducks down to have his fur from the tip of his tail to be cut a little with a few strains of hair to be freaking out and the other two seeing the whole fight to be going down and knowing who were saving them.

"Huh?" Kelly figures out on who they were. "Chris, look. It's the Thundercats. Lion-O."

He sees them too.

"You're right, Kelly, Lion-O is the son of the late King Claudus and now the new king and lord/leader of the Thundercats. He and that strange creature are saving us."

They got that part right. For Rottentia was charging in for another hit only for Lion-O to swing his sword to push the creature back to then get caught by one of the tree to trap his arm in it, nice one!

" **What was that? You think I'm so kind of fly or something? Ha! Don't make me laugh."**

"That wasn't supposed to hit you…" Lion-O tells him.

Confusing Rottentia on that part, Britney uses her cat-like skills to throw her boomerang blade to strike back next.

"No, this is!"

One swing really gets to Rottentia to go down for good, only for him to crawl away for the other Rottentia comes out of hiding to carry the other clone away for Britney to see that happen.

"He escaped."

"(Weird, I thought I was seeing two of them instead of one…)" Britney was lost. "I can't find Rottentia anywhere, Lion-O."

Well, so much for looking around for the time being for Leanora will keep her eyes and ears open until he comes back. I don't think she or the others don't know that Rottentia is far from finish to still be fighting…

"Never mind that for now, he didn't wonder off too far." She said. "We'll come back for him in the bit. Right now, I want to talk to Chris and Kelly. Snarf, help me out here."

Snarf gets the two lizards out of hiding for them to stay close for Lion-O and Britney see that they weren't going to hurt them, only they thought they did.

"Ah, are you two okay…?" Lion-O asks them.

"Please don't hurt us!"

Seems that Chris and Kelly refuse to say anything but shake and holding each other in fear. Oh, boy…Snarf smells that they weren't a threat to tell Lion-O the same and Britney to use her ring to feel out that they were on their side.

"Lion-O. Snarf. I think Leanora might be on to something here, these two lizards are friends and not enemies." She was right for Leanora to say so too.

"I knew it…Chris. Kelly. Relax!" said Leanora. "It's me, Leanora. Remember? I knew your father a while back. It's still me, but in this human's body right now to recover for the time being. See?"

When Leanora told the two that part to seeing her in spirit form and Britney saying hi, Snarf doing the same thing, and Lion-O putting away his sword for the time being. As he shows his hand out to both Chris and Kelly to gain their trusts for not worry over nothing 'for they're like that a lot'.

"If Britney, Snarf, and Leanora say that you two are alright, then I believe in them." He said. "We see that neither of you two aren't working for Mumm-Ra in his army or his lizards, correct?"

The brother and sister let go of each other to see that Snarf was friendly to them as well as remembering Leanora just seeing her in spirit form.

"The cat from earlier…" Kelly was lost. "Chris, this creature is friendly who's on Lion-O's side. And this strange creature here."

"I'm a human from Earth of a different dimension of Third Earth, my name is Britney Storms." She introduces herself. "I have Leanora within me to recover while I help her save her home world."

Leanora act cool even while in spirit form to be seen and heard when being part of the ring when Britney has it on her finger.

"What up, you two? These guys are cool."

Chris and Kelly both looked at each other back and forth to see and hear everything right in front of them.

"Leanora herself…is still alive to recover within a ring?" Chris looks at the item. "Part of the fire Stone of Omens of you four warriors too, no wonder why Mumm-Ra wants it."

Lion-O then introduces himself to them to prove that everything will be fine on Leanora's end to recover back to her true form soon enough.

"In her beast form, right now, she'll back in full health in no time. I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats." He said while patting Snarf on the head. "Also a king too. And I see you two have already meant with my pal Snarf here."

Snarf made the cute noise to them. Only from there, Chris and Kelly were happy to have Leanora to be shown in person and were happy to see her again.

"Leanora! You're back!" they couldn't touch the spirit to feel silly after doing that. "We've miss you!"

"Ah, yeah…" she tells the others. "Don't mind Chris and Kelly here, you two, for these two brother and sister being the good skillful type of lizards to not do anything bad. And even if they tried to, they're nothing but a bunch of a clumsy types."

It true, those two were for now they know that they can be trusted.

"Hey, Leanora! Come on!" said the upset Chris.

"We can do more than go to war, we're not brave enough!" and Kelly.

Before Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf could find Charolette next…both Chris and Kelly's stomachs were making sounds to be hungry for Leanora to be laughing about it.

"Hmm…you two sure sound and look hungry. Why don't we talk while treating you two and get down to business." Said Britney. "Is that alright with you, Leanora? Just for you to catch up to your old two friends?"

"I'm fine with that. Just stay close to us and you two will live and then we'll go find Charolette afterwards." She said. "Shall we?"

With Chris and Kelly bowing to them to say they're thanks to stay behind while walking in fear, for Lion-O to be worried more about Rottentia getting hurt to getting the coin or going after him. Hard to say on what his condition was…

"Let just hope we'll find that Rottentia to get the seventh coin next when we can."

Guess it's back to the village they got to give Chris and Kelly something to eat for Lion-O to afford for them, while getting some answers and their supplies safe in the bushes'. As another Rottentia carries the injured one back to the real Rottentia and his other clones waiting around and searching too; the weak on says that he has spotted the target with the Thundercats at some village. For Mulu to see and the real one absorbing his other self-back within his body, he had what he needed to learn on how Britney and Lion-O's fighting skills. Another one of his abilities.

"You got it all down?" Mulu asks the rat.

Seems like he did for his other clones to getting copied in their heads too.

" **We sure did, Mulu, I know what to do the next time we face them. Right, brothers of mine?!"**

Lots of the Rottentia clones there were for the real one to lead the way to kill both Kelly and Chris while Mulu flies up in the air to follow them, to carry out the task and get the goods too. During the time outside of the area for Charolette to follow the male Tago Spider to see that he was real for him to feel overprotected to stand up to her 'to not know that it was an enemy of Mumm-Ra's'; he too sees a female Tago Spider left and him being the last male left alive, from their touch of their long legs and from there to be spreading web all over to be climbing, swinging, and dancing only proves that it's their way of talking to each other to falling in love that fast for Charolette to be happy about to mate with this male one as he was with her right back. Remember, spiders mate differently but to this world the female won't bite off the male's head afterwards so that's good, right?

One part taken care of so far…As back at the village there was a diner type for Chris and Kelly to be eating normally for they were a mess and hungry too; for Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf to be seeing them eating like, well pigs almost for Leanora remembers them too well on their odd behavior of being scared, funny, caring, and being themselves but never the killing type of their kind in the family. Oh, boy…if you think that from Chris and Kelly, then we'll soon find out far more than their background stories next.

"Thank you so much for the food, Lion-O, Leanora, and Britney!" the two siblings say their thanks.

From making a scene and burping together, they know that the two lizards were very friendly to Lion-O, Britney, and Snarf's point of view to see for themselves.

"Yep, what did I tell you guys?"

"I guess you've proven a good point about them, Leanora, they're not life threatening." Britney laughs. "Listen, Chris. Kelly. If you two don't mind, we wish to ask you some questions on what happened. Like…um…"

Leanora explains it better for them in her own words.

"Why is the Twelve Deadly Kins member's after you, why you two are not serving Mumm-Ra and his other goons, why you two are running away, and what are your reasons?" she asks them.

Snarf could tell from the looks on their faces that something was on their minds for Chris and Kelly were never murders of Mumm-Ra's army in the first place, but to help the world to see that they were almost played as fools to getting out of that mess in time. So, they're pretty much on the run to be most wanted for the real enemies themselves of an evil creature who was trying to rule Third Earth.

"Brother?" Kelly asked Chris.

"Sis, it's fine." He sighs and speaks up. "Just so you all know…the two of us were never part of the betrayal of Thundera, our Uncle Slithe was who almost killed Lynx-O to make him go blind and murder our Father."

Oh, no way! Their uncle is Slithe?! This surprises everyone else about this as well even for Leanora.

"What are you guys saying…? Don't tell me that Slithe cause all of this to happen of both cats and lizards to go to war with Mumm-Ra pulling all of the strings?"

Sounds like it as Chris and Kelly had to tell them everything since they trust in Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and Snarf who weren't part of Mumm-Ra's troops.

"We might as well tell you everything…Yes, it was all Mumm-Ra's doing." Said Kelly. "Because of Grune freeing that monster and brainwashed Slithe for him and our other kind to turn against the cats and took everything, almost coast Lynx-O's life but loss his sight. Because of all of this, Thundera's gone and your father, Lion-O, former King Claudus is dead. It's our Uncle Slithe's fault! Because of his madness, he took our Father's life! Since then, both Brother and I were force to work for them."

Chris tries to keep his sister well from getting upset just thinking about it all over again.

"There's a reason why we had no choice back then." Chris speaks up next. "You know? It was hard for Sis and me to go through so much torture and all. Things wouldn't be this way if it wasn't Mumm-Ra's twisted games, lies, and dark magic. Is like we relive the whole thing like it was yesterday."

And now, I'll explain the rest of the whole background story as Chris and Kelly to tell them all about it. Lizards once live and had peaceful lives for Chris and Kelly's parents were like mayors of some type of their land to keep them and other animals to live in harmony and all to be very well and make machines that find to be rebuilt to fight back to protect others with their people. So much to be good friends with King Claudus during the times too, for all of the creatures were but Slithe was against it all to hear voices from Mumm-Ra's curse to spread all over for Slithe to be brain washed, causing him to lose control to blinding Lynx-O to almost murdering the proud solider for his own brother and Claudus to stop him to be kicked out; after a year passed for Chris and Kelly's mother pass away from a deadly disease to be sad and things get much worse…for Slithe sees that Grune has freed someone who can change everything on Third Earth with power and by proving himself – Slithe murders his own brother to make it look like the cats did it 'for some to hate their kind to become part of Mumm-Ra's army' for the two children left to both know all about it to escape too late and then becoming slaves without warning Claudus the true in time. Since then for Chris to become to weapon maker and Kelly the eyes to see things out, to be useful to save the many lives for some parts until they get to make their escape to seek for help from any of the ThunderCat member, and that's what happen to put it that way. Sad, huh?

So now Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and Snarf know the entire truth that Kelly and Chris told them all about it. The reason, lizards turning against cats, Slithe's madness because of Mumm-Ra and Grune's fault, killing their father, some turning against one another, and lots more for Leanora sees now. A lot more to tell the others about it later, for Snarf was confused for he couldn't believe his ears, but all of it was true.

"Ah, man…I never knew…" Leanora was upset when hearing the whole thing. "Chris. Kelly. I'm so sorry."

"Why though?" Britney was sad. "Why would someone like Mumm-Ra fool with Slithe's mind like that to kill his own brother?! It just wrong!"

Banging her hands on the table to make another scene, Lion-O pays the food and everyone else leaves the place in time.

"Please excuse us, everyone, bad day here." He said to them.

They got out in time to finish talking somewhere outside in a private down town now.

"Sorry, Lion-O." said Britney. "I just…" Lion-O forgives Britney to hug her and kisses her on the cheek.

"I know, I feel the same way too. Like my Father, you two loss yours because of Slithe's doing. Now working for Mumm-Ra and your other kind…he's a twisted monster!"

For those two to get mad about and Snarf hissing just thinking about Mumm-Ra and Slithe, Leanora gets the whole thing with some good news in between.

"As far as I know, Lynx-O's alive somewhere. I saw him getting the other surviving cats out of the fallen kingdom when we set for our journey then." She said. "Other than that, being good news and hopefully seeing him again, we might have a chance. Some of the lizards like the ones who aided us from the very beginning and these guys are one to go against our foes. Think about it!"

Yeah! Lynx-O was alive to aiding the other cats, good to know about him so far at least.

"Hey, Leanora, you may be right." Lion-O agrees. "Those two might've gotten out as well, so maybe…"

"You mean Krump and Han?" ask Chris. "That's great! I knew they were too good to become part of Uncle's army! Hey, Sis, this means we have a chance of winning yet!"

Chris and Kelly dance with joy together. Looks like after Lion-O set them free and they did the same for them at the beginning, they did escape from Mumm-Ra and Slithe after what they did to one day fight back just like they were. So, cool!

"Sorry, they're Chris's closest friends. They're cool and tough, but never did any crime but to being jerks and showoffs to getting caught time to time." Explained Kelly. "So, with Brother and I to ask you all this question…Lion-O. Britney. Leanora. Snarf too with many of your other friends, would you please let us join you to stop our Uncle and Mumm-Ra?"

Seems that they were being serious right now to for the others needed to not see them get killed by Mumm-Ra or Slithe to try to do something about it. Before Leanora to give her answers out first, both she and Britney senses the danger for things to be cut into pieces to cause trouble all over town for the others to be panicking all over for Snarf to see it. Only for Rottentia to find them for Chris and Kelly know that someone has come after them, fearing that one was Mulu for her to be heard.

"Chris. Kelly. I know you two are here with the Thundercats in this area. Come out or die. Or better yet, my little friend and his army will start killing these innocent bystanders instead." She said. "What's it going to be?"

It was getting crazier for other things to being destroyed but not the creatures to almost look like they were about to get cut. So, fast for Chris and Kelly to both hide behind two different trees, knowing that they were in trouble now.

"It's Mulu!"

"We're going to die!"

Snarf was hiding too as Lion-O and Britney with Leanora had to put a stop to this while getting Rottentia as well and protect Chris and Kelly from danger. So, they come out of hiding to be ready for battle.

"Snarf, stay with them." Said Britney. "Time for us to fight, Leanora, we'll give them our answers after we save the lives of the villagers first." She transforms. "I am Britney Storms, of Thunder! Hear my cry!"

Britney all set to go and Leanora to power her up and Lion-O as well to be getting his Sword of Omens ready.

"Enough, Mulu!" he said. "We'll fight. We won't let you hurt anyone else, and that includes those two."

With Chris and Kelly feeling scared to be seen by Mulu to look like cowards, she'll get the items, Britney with the ring of Leanora in it, and carry out the mission for Mumm-Ra her master.

"Oh, how cute. And yet, it sickens me…You two think you can stop us from carry out the job to take out those traitors?"

"You don't get it, do you Mulu?" Leanora said to the bad bird. "These two are fighting back for their own uncle Slithe killed their father. His own brother to join the dark side of Mumm-Ra, this was all his fault! Why can't you not see that?!"

No kidding, all of this was Mumm-Ra's doing to mess with everyone else like her, Grune 'at one time when he was alive', and Slithe.

"Master Mumm-Ra saved me from cats like yourselves to use others that I haven't given up on my revenge." She said for not listening to any reasons. "All I need is people like him and those who understand my pain. I might as well get this over with, having the price of one done in one day. Alright, Rottentia, you and your others get ready!"

Rottentia does so to stand in front of Britney and Lion-O to get ready to fight.

" **On it, Mulu. Alright, Thundercats, give me your friends and let those two die or else…you will all die!"** Rottentia gets out more clones of himself to appear. **"You two have stopped my other self, but let see you two stop the many of my clones to get to the real me last. Ask yourselves, which one is the real me…?"**

There were a lot of them for Britney knew that something was different about Rottentia.

"I knew it…he can make clones of himself." She said. "Lion-O I need you to be my eyes for us to find the real one to stop the real Rottentia right away-!" Britney moves away from almost getting cut to save a villager's life in time. "My hair!"

Before Lion-O could do that using his Sword of Omens Sight Beyond Sight abilities, as a lot of Rottentia tries cutting him again to duck away and uses a vale to shield himself in time as a shield. Close call!

"These things are fast! I don't think I can my Sight Beyond Sight if I don't want to lose a limb or my eyes!" he sees more coming at Britney. "Watch out, Britney!"

Using her weapon for more of them push back as the real one was hiding from the rest of his many clones, things were looking bad here. At least Britney didn't get killed either to move fast like a cat.

" **Not this time. Give us to goods or die, won't we my brothers?"**

Lots of rats of the Rottentia the Rat of the Twelve Deadly Kins surround Lion-O and Britney to try protecting the two lizards, as Snarf stands his ground from the many rats. Which one's the real Rottentia though for Britney and Lion-O fight them off for more and more kept on coming to not stop attacking them leaving Mulu to be enjoying this fun of a battle; for some go after Snarf to tackle him all over his body to try fighting back but it was hard to do, as the others watch the horrors same with Chris and Kelly to see the whole thing, this looked bad here.

"Nice way to get back at the cats here." Mulu was laughing. "Yes, yes! Those two are going to die! They're going to die!"

Man, will Mulu ever shut up?! Everything looks bad for Lion-O and Britney kept on fighting the many armies of Rottentias while protecting the villagers along with Chris and Kelly too as they couldn't just hide forever from so much of this to be happening and because of them, Kelly then uses her tail to help Snarf for she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright…! That's it! (No more hiding! All this will end, Father, just you watch us!)"

She does well to removing the many rats off Snarf 'for he was happy about it', for this surprises Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora to be seeing this while still fighting for Rottentia didn't care to make more of himself. As Mulu just continues to watch, only for Chris to see his sister do something for a change.

" **Ha! Got to do better than that, you traitors!"** Rottentia was laughing. **"I got plenty more of me where that came from."**

Lots of other clones were coming 'or being made' for Kelly wanted to fight back somehow. As for Chris?

"Ah! Sis! What are you doing?!" he questions Kelly.

"Come on, Chris, get up and fight! You got your claws while I have my tail to stop those rats!" she tells Chris. "We can't hide forever from Mumm-Ra and Uncle Slithe's goons! We need to fight back somehow. Otherwise, how can we let Father's death happen without us avenging him? Our people? And the rest to reform while we still have a fighting chance. Think about it!"

Seeing that Kelly has a very good point about that, Chris now knows of it. Besides seeing well to making weapons, those two could fight as well from claw and tail.

"Hey, yeah…you're right! He wouldn't let us, only to fight back by Mulu and setting free the Twelve Deadly Kins like that rat over there!"

Like that would offend Mulu like that.

"Fight back you say? I like to see you two try…"

As Snarf see that something was going to happen for Rottentia got the others to attacking the two lizards next, they were ready to stop the many clones for Lion-O and Britney to finding the real one.

"You know what this means, right Sis?"

"I sure do, Brother."

The two siblings say it together.

"Let's get them!"

Now Mulu sees that something bad was going to happen next.

"Oh, no…" she started to worry.

" **Enough! We'll kill them anyways! Attack!"**

Once Rottentia order a lot of his clones to attacking them next, Chris claws them down in seconds. Same with Kelly to whipping them using her tail and her fast speed like a whip-type of weapon. As a lot of came for more as they fought back allowing Snarf to take out some by pushing down a barrel of drinks to killing the other clones and Britney burning the rest up with her fire powers; soon Charolette and her mate came to eating some of them as well and Lion-O slashing the rest too for now they all had the upper hand to fighting back.

"Alright! Charlotte's back to help us!" Britney was happy. "And…another Tago Spider?"

Those two seem to be getting along well and fighting as a team.

"Seems that she has finally found her mate at last." Said Leanora to say something Lion-O next. "Now, Lion-O, find the real Rottentia while we still have some time!"

"On it…" he does so. "Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

Looks like one was hiding behind a building to being the real one and commanding his clones. Lion-O and Britney has found it.

"Let's go, Lion-O, the others will cover for us!"

With the two slashing their way through the clones, leaving Chris, Kelly, Charolette, and her mate to finish the all off at a time 'and Snarf being like a boxer fighter to root for his friends to win this', not good for Mulu to see the rest Rottentia was in trouble to try cutting his way out with his fast skills, as Britney fires up her boomerang blade to chase him down leaving Lion-O to power up.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Showing a symbol of the Thundera in the sky and firing a powerful beam hits the real one to go down, as the rest were weak. As such for Charolette and the male Tago ate some of them – kind of gross to be seeing it to the villager's reaction wasn't pretty. With the other clones feeling weak, the real Rottentia was left standing.

" **No! No! My army! What have you done?! And you two traitors shouldn't be fighting!"** angered Rottentia for he was too weak to run away this time with his claws broken too. **"What…? Who are you living beings?!"**

Chris and Kelly stood strong to not be afraid anymore to say this to Mulu and Rottentia in their faces. Also, a message for Slithe and Mumm-Ra to watch out for.

"We're the lizards who'll save our home and people!" they said together at the same time. "We are the members of the Thundercats!"

"Well, you heard them." Said Leanora.

"As for you, rat, Tiger Slash!" Britney uses her attack to capture Rottentia with one hit. "So long!"

One hit gets the evil spirit from Mumm-Ra's magic out of Rottentia's body to then being set free into a coin, for the heroes have the seventh one now.

" **You'll never defeat Mumm-Ra!"**

And he was gone. With five more to go now! Mulu knew that something like this would happen to see that killing the two siblings now will be pointless to still carry out the job.

"Shoot! I was so close too! Only because of Rottentia only loved himself to make a lot clones, what a emphatic way to go." she said. "Well, no matter for now that is…So, you all got some new friends to defeat Grune too, but that doesn't mean Master Mumm-Ra, five more of the Twelve Deadly Kins, and I won't give up so easily. Or having some new members, I think we'll do just that." Mulu then flies off. "Chris. Kelly. We will end your lives soon enough like the Thundercats too, for I will be back soon enough."

Well, there goes Mulu once again to flee to report back, but with more planning in mind. Only for Charolette to have Britney give her male Tago Spider mate a name to be seeing his girlfriend time to time while mating with each other.

"Nice to finally meet with Charlotte's mate. I think…Spike will be a good name for you."

Good name for the male spider there, Spike. For him and Charolette were very happy with each other at long last, more liking finding one another. With the seventh coin to have now and for Britney, Leanora, Lion-O Snarf, with the two Tago Spiders, Chris and Kelly return to the Berbils village for Panthro was about to get new arms in a bit; for him, Cheetara, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat heard the whole story on what they were dealing with now.

"So, you see, Thundercats. That's why we were scared at first because we were just slaves to Mumm-Ra and our own Uncle who has turned against us." Chris explains. "But after what we did today, it really felt great."

"We hope we can do more for all of you if you let Brother and I do so." And Kelly too. "We can find our other two friends to regroup more lizards who wish to fight for good, some of them really while we train to fight. We hope that's alright with everyone else."

Seems that Snarf already knows for Charolette and Spike to get it as well. As for the other five…?

"Lizards on our side?" Panthro looks at the two very carefully. "Hmm…well, I think we more back bone, they'll do just fine. Right, guys?"

"I guess so." Said WilyKat.

"They're cool." And WilyKit.

With Cheetara and Tygra hand shaking the siblings, they trust in them for some good to come out of it.

"Any enemy to Mumm-Ra, is a friend of ours."

"Welcome to the team, you two."

The brother and sister dance with joy for something good will happen as Leanora knows of it to give Chris and Kelly the best of luck.

"Sorry about your father's death..." she said. "To know that we can do so much more and built an army, we all might have a better chance of winning this battle yet. Anyways, once you two start training, finding Lynx-O, and more of your kind, you know where to find us. Athena, leader of the unicorn tribe will be more than happy to take you two in and with anyone you see that we know of would be wonderful too."

With Leanora saying that, Chris and Kelly will do so once they get clean up, train, prepare, and such to ravel for their kind later to go meet up with Athena next.

"We'll do that, Leanora, thanks." Said Kelly. "And if we see Lynx-O again, we'll tell him that you guys are doing great. Looks like we got a long way to go, Brother, shall we get started?"

They do so and helping the other Berbils while they were at it, first thing's first.

"We might as well, Sis." He said. "We'll aid them to getting Panthro's arms done to then, well, go from there I guess." Chris talks to the Berbils. "Any of you bears need some help?"

Well, seems that all will be just fine for the Berbils got something in store for the Thundercats besides fixing up Panthro right away 'and before Chris and Kelly could take off', for a new army to have new lizards turn to a new leaf real soon. Seems that no more running away or living in fear won't affect them anymore to make their father proud and stop Slithe and the other bad lizards for good; for Leanora was happy about it to see the two better than they were before and Lion-O and Britney have learned something for today. Well, besides Spike coming around for Charolette and him begin to mate for some eggs to be made and the rest 'privately somewhere'.

"I guess when it comes to knowing who's good like the lizards, we can change something from them, huh Lion-O?" ask Britney.

"No kidding." He sees the two siblings. "I think we did a lot more than knowing some good, we understand now that evil controls the good ones, not themselves. Slithe and Mumm-Ra will be stopped for Chris and Kelly's father's sake. And Tygra and me for our Father too." Lion-O holds Britney's hand. "Also, I think we'll do just fine if Mulu comes back with more armies or new bad guys for us to stop."

"Then we'll be ready for them, yes!"

Seeing from a nice view of the sun setting, all was well to get some few things done and all. While somewhere else from a far on Third Earth…seems that Lynx-O was doing well to train the other surviving cats for battle 'and some to live peacefully' in some empty fields to be doing well, and to be ready for Mumm-Ra if he attacks them again. For he may be blind, but he senses and hear things out very well to know of the outcome to happen later on.

"The Thundercats…" he said to himself. "Yes, Claudus sons, Tygra and Lion-O. Many more like them, someone that Lion-O loves, and other animals. We may have a chance of beating Mumm-Ra yet."

Old cat dude, you can say that again.


	26. New Alliances

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 26 - New Alliances

Lots to be going on…well, besides learning the truth that Lynx-O and some other cats are alive along with two lizards being Chris and Kelly are gathering all the animals who were joining in so far and more to come; to train, make weapons, help other lizards to join in, and such for the Thundercats. As well as having the seventh of the Twelve Deadly Kins so far with five more to go. For they left to be seen later to aid Athena and any other lizards they'll come across.

What are the heroes doing right now? For Charolette found her mate name Spike to do their mating little by little for Tago Spiders must make more…And, besides the Berbils making both WilyKit and WilyKat two hover boards to ride on to work very well for each of them, and only to bump into Mumm-Ra's army of lizards. Chasing after them with no way out, it looks like those two were trapped.

"We have you trapped now." One lizard said.

"Really?" questioned WilyKat. "Are we trapped like you said we are?"

"Or…Are you?" same with WilyKit.

It's quite the opposite of that, they were because Lion-O was here to get out his Sword of Omens to fight back and calling for everyone into battle.

"Thundercats, ho!"

Firing some laser shots for Lion-O to shield it with his glove to glow and hits the blast back with rocks falling on them, leaving a boomerang blade to be swinging by for Britney to join in with Leanora helping her out. And of course, Lion-O joining with his girlfriend too.

"Lion-O, come! Join me!" she said. "We can stop them and their tank! Leanora, give me more power!" Firing more blast for Britney to use the ring in time to fire some attack made of fire at the lizards to fall off the tank one by one.

"Something's cooking tonight!"

Lion-O uses his sword to defend himself and then fire another blast to destroy the tank in seconds. Nice one! For the five lizards who were left got out their guns to fight them now, but Cheetara runs in to hit them all to fall in seconds from her fast speed; also, Tygra fires one from almost shooting his girlfriend from behind with good shooting skills leaving one thing left to do was to talk some sense into the lizards 'if the six could with Leanora's help in it as well'.

"Another job well done, everyone." Said the happy Britney.

"So, what do we do with all of them?" Cheetara asked.

Well, as promised for Chris and Kelly to have more of their kind on their side too for Lion-O would help them out and they would too in return.

"We're going to let them go."

"Excuse me?" Tygra was lost.

Seems like for Britney and Leanora were fine with it.

"Remember what both Chris and Kelly said? Some were force while others loss in their faith to do anything to be brain washed. And they worked with Mumm-Ra long enough to know that they don't stand a chance to win." He said. "This isn't a war against me or the other cats…all of them too and if we don't do something, he'll take over everyone and everything."

Leanora and Britney see that Lion-O was doing well being leader and king of the Thundercats little by little, only for one lizard to be laughing through this whole thing to be nothing to them.

"Cats and lizards united together?" said the lizard. "If that's your plan for victory, you are a fool."

"The only fools around here are all of you for not thinking first before doing anything this stupid!" Leanora was upset.

"And yes, perhaps it is." Said Lion-O. "But still, it's your choice. Return to the battlefield or return to your families. Chris and Kelly are doing the same to make a difference like we are."

So, lizard people…what's it going to be? Because there's no point of fighting against them again. Talking to each other, some learn from their mistakes to see that there was more on what happened to their mayor of their children to do something else. Leanora trusts them to give them one warning if they do turn good.

"If you want to know where those two siblings are, they're somewhere near the Unicorn valley of an old ruins. So, head down south and don't do anything backstabbing wise…"

Seems that they've all come to an understanding to leave together.

"They're right for once." Said the lizard. "Let's go learn and see for ourselves. Let's go home."

And they just that to make the right move. So far so good to have some more lizards on the team, you know? Seems that it was going well, however on Tygra's end to be alright of an idea to still watch their backs from the bad ones.

"Oh, brother, Lion-O. Still thinking that getting other lizards to turn good like those two and the brother and sisters were? You have to think twice to know what's right and wrong while you're the leader and king here."

Seems that Lion-O knows what he was doing, for Britney and Leanora to believe in his words.

"All this battle for this earth stone, and for those two to lose their father by Mumm-Ra's doing because of Slithe losing his mind…others don't even know what they're fighting for anymore." Said Lion-O. "I know who I'm fighting for right here." Lion-O picks Britney up to be spin the air and into his arms.

"Me too, Lion-O, you give me the strength to win in every battle."

"And the same goes for me too, all for my mate as well." Tygra said to Cheetara.

Four people to be with the right mate and in love, so romantic.

"That reminds me, thanks for watching my back."

Cheetara kisses Tygra on the lips, for WilyKit and WilyKat to see this scene to be a bit too lovely dovey. Kittens, am I right?

"I think I'm going to throw up a hair ball." Said WilyKat.

Well, after that and for Leanora to say this to them next…

"Get a room! Both of you!" she said to hide her true feelings again.

For Britney was happy to see them together and for her to hug Cheetara.

"Aw, you two make such a wonderful couple!" she said with joy.

"Thank you, Britney."

Tygra clears his throat to keep Cheetara happy.

"I'm glad you and I, Britney, can still be friends." He said. "And again, Lion-O, sorry about before."

Lion-O forgives Tygra after the fight they had so all was well for them.

"Don't be." Said Lion-O. "I'm happy for the both of you."

Brothers are caring to mean well as family, really.

"That means a lot coming from you, brother. Thanks." Tygra said to him.

"What do you guys say we head back to the Berbil village and check on Panthro's condition?"

Good idea, Lion-O. For WilyKit and WilyKat race back there on their new hover boards.

"Yeah!" WilyKit was happy to hear. "If the Berbils can make these, we can't wait to see what Panthro's two new arms will look like!"

Back at the Berbil village for Ro-Bear Bob, along with Ro-Bear Bob, Bella, Beebo and a few others were giving Panthro two new arms. Not their arms to look like toys for Snarf to be seeing along with Charolette would soon lay her eggs for Spike in a bit for Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and the others return to see how Panthro was holding up. Another redo on the two arms I guess?

"Hi, Panthro, we're back." Britney goes up to say hi.

"How's it going, Panthro?" Lion-O asks him.

From the looks of it, not so well to be looking silly to make Leanora laugh from seeing this.

"Ah, man! That's look so funny that it's too cute!"

Panthro got embarrassed for Leanora to say that to him.

"Ah, because quiet!" he said to have trouble controlling them. "I mean come on! How does it look like on how is it going to you three?!"

Even Britney, Lion-O, and Snarf couldn't help themselves either.

"I don't think it looks too bad, kind of looks too adorable."

The two lovers laugh together for Leanora was right on this one.

"Are you guys trying to make me mad?"

"Sorry…" said Britney. "The Berbils will redo it for you while Charolette and Spike can stay on guard before their matting can begin for them."

The two spiders waved to Panthro from outside of the house.

"I also got some good news." Said Lion-O. "We stopped another ambush on Mumm-Ra's armies for some of them will be joining us once they see Chris and Kelly. If this keeps up, we'll be finding the third stone in no time."

"Hallelujah for us!" Leanora was happy about it. "Leon, my love…and Skips, we'll get you two next one by one!"

Good to know so far for Panthro to hear and hopefully get back into action real soon.

"Just let me have a good fighting when I come back, okay?" he said to them and was hating the new hands. "Can somebody get these things off me?!"

Working on it, Panthro. I mean, that's what the Berbils do for it'll be done in no time. Elsewhere within the desert area of Mumm-Ra's lair…Mulu reports to him about the lizards are growing weak to betraying them making Slithe feel like a fool for Mumm-Ra orders him to find a few new warriors who don't just seek for treasure, but for blood – for three new ones will be joining on Mumm-Ra's team; a cannibal type of monkey name Addicus and a jackal of psycho path name Kaynar for they were in prison only for Slithe to set them free for they were in. Not good! As Mulu tells Mumm-Ra that Slithe has gather them to wait for further orders by their master, with one ore joining in too.

"Master Mumm-Ra, Slithe has reported to say that saving the two generals has been done." She said. "A smelly monkey like Addicus and a psycho-path jackal like Kaynar…not a bad choice. You are a genius when it comes to planning."

With the smart and annoying bird like Mulu bowing to Mumm-Ra, he was pleased to hear that from her words.

"Thank you, Mulu. Out of the other scumbags that I sometimes deal with, for Slithe and you are the only two I can count on." He said while laughing all crazy-like. "The Thundercats will soon learn what will happen when they mess with us! They will for everything that they have will soon be mine…Tell me, Mulu, how's our third recruit doing?"

Out comes flying and appearing before Mumm-Ra was the third member…Harpy Celaeno or Cleo for short, as the twisted harpy-like creature of strength to be on Mulu's team while she was still the brains in the group.

"She is all set and ready to go. Good thing I've found her who too hates the cats like I do. The mighty Harpy Cleo Celaeno."

Cleo was ready to fight with her enemy's at anytime by Mumm-Ra's orders that she must follow them.

"Thank you, Mumm-Ra, I will do my best serving you. For both Mulu and I will carry out any order you give us." She said. "By getting the sword, the glove, with the two stone of Leanora in it, the human Britney, and destroying the Thundercats, we'll be sure to win this war."

"Good…" said the creepy Mumm-Ra. "Kill anyone on their team and all of them but Britney, I want her alive with that ring. We'll be saving the other five of the Twelve Deadly Kins for...emergencies if we must for the time being…Mulu, I want you to relay this message for Slithe to tell him and the two new recruits on the next task at hand. Cleo, I want you to go with her since you'll aid Mulu to fight while she plans on other things for me."

The two birds bow to their master to carry out the task at hand.

"A little warm up before the fun just in case, huh?" ask Cleo. "I already liking your style, Mumm-Ra. And that nickname, Cleo…I like it already."

"Just do as I say, Cleo, and we'll do better this time." Said Mulu. "Master Mumm-Ra, we'll play with our enemies in the first round until round two when the real fun will soon start. Better to know what the newbies are dealing with before carrying out the task at hand afterwards, you know?"

Mumm-Ra shows off his evil smirk again to like 'as always' on his trust worthy partner Mulu to do just that for the time being.

"Ah, yes…good idea, Mulu, very good indeed."

Well, this is turning out to be very bad now, huh? As Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat stop another group of lizards to retreat or join the team to walk away once again…Lion-O craves the Thundera logo on the tank with his sword. So far so good, for Leanora had this to say on the logo marking.

"Nice way to scare off the other lizards if they don't join us, huh Lion-O?" she asked.

"Something like that."

"Funny, I thought you would be more of an artist than a fighter."

The two laugh it off for Britney see some changes to her friend only she needed to ask one question about it.

"Listen, Leanora." Britney tries to speak up. "I was wonder…"

"Spit it out." She said.

"Sorry! Listen, does my Mom know about this place from a while back like your human mother did…?"

Leanora had an odd look on her face at first to remember of Tourdon saying that to Britney to know something else from the whole thing a little, for she knows the rest sort of only you say this to her...

"Your Mother…she was the second human to accidentally come to this world to finding the portal at one time." Said Leanora. "My Father told me all about it once. It was weird I know, but it happened. Guess something happened to see Tourdon and such. Trust me, my Mom was the first to see my Father and for to be happy living together until Mumm-Ra…" she looked upset to know that Mumm-Ra murder Mojo. "You know the rest already. I hate telling things more than once, remember?"

Seems that Britney felt that Leanora knew that part already and nothing else.

"I see…thank you, Leanora, for telling me that." She smiled. "I can't wait to see my parents to visit and to get my Earth connected of a portal to Third Earth. Soon it will happen."

"Yeah, it will. (Britney…)"

I hope Leanora was feeling all right to be a little odd just now. As Cheetara checks on Britney to talk to her quick before another ambush on the lizards to be happening in a bit…

"We're doing well, Britney. Leanora. We can do this for lizards to join us or to stopping some of them."

"Ah, yes, Cheetara, of course we will." Britney said and then asks her friend something else. "Listen…I got a question to ask you. Leanora, cover your ears please."

Leanora does so for her friend's love life was Britney's and Lion-O's only to not get involved in to.

"What's up?" ask Cheetara.

"Listen, since you love Tygra a lot and you're his mate and the same with me as Lion-O…How will I know if I'm ready to have sex?"

For Britney to be too afraid to say it and then covering her mouth to get shy about it, this gets to Cheetara's attention to be a bit surprise to be ask about this. Since Tygra and Lion-O were too busy to be doing something else right now, this was some older girl time to chitchat.

"Oh, so that is what's on your mind, Britney? So, cute."

"Cheetara, I do love Lion-O a lot. The way we touch, kiss, and such…I just…I'm nervous to know if I'm ready or not."

Cheetara hugs her friend to say this to Britney next.

"There, there, Lion-O knows when you are ready. I mean for Tygra and me…it'll take some time." She said. "Listen, relationships happen slowly for a man and a woman. From knowing each other, being friends, dating, making out, to becoming mates, and then…it just happens. Your mind, heart, and body will let you know when you can do it. I can tell that it will for you as it will for me too."

Britney seems to believe in her friend/fan on that for sure.

"Really? I never thought of it that way before until now, but you're right."

Cheetara sees Britney staring at Lion-O to see for himself that she does love him a lot, like she does with Tygra. Love is a strong feeling for a man and woman to be together.

"You see? It's great that you two love each other very much." She said. "You let you heart know that, and when the time comes...you know when to do it. Like for me and Tygra, I know it'll be wonderful."

For Charolette and Spike in love, so were Leanora with Leon to soon be together again, anything could happen for the others too. Britney will know when she is ready to still love Lion-O a lot more than just making out.

"I understand, Cheetara, thank you." She hugs her. "You're so cool and kind hearted…My best friend ever!"

Cheetara was very happy to have some great guys to fall for. No kidding, Lion-O's hot and Tygra, well you other fan girls can have him. Ha! :D Britney was happy to see Cheetara and Tygra in love like she was for Britney and Lion-O in love too.

"If you're happy with Lion-O…"

"Then I'm happy that you're with Tygra."

Guess that part worked out well to know when it was time to do it with a mate for that someone to love, it'll happen. While back at the Berbil village again…With Panthro having another new set of arms to look good, only to go crazy out of his control so Ro-Bear Bill must do it again for Snarf, Charolette, and Spike to see that this was getting out of hand. Night has fallen now near the canyon area for the Thundercats hide near the rocks for more of the Mumm-Ra's armies to show up again – Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat needed to play with this type of plan every carefully. They see a tank for more lizards to show up again.

"Slithe's army never stops, don't they?" said Leanora. "Talk about a sad way to have an army like them."

"We can get more to join us…"

Tygra stops Lion-O on that part.

"Wait, Lion-O. We see what they say and then go from there to helping them if they want, or if they attack we strike back." He said.

"Tygra may be right about it." Cheetara agrees.

"I feel something different about them." Said Britney to use her ring. "It feels like they want us to come down for these lizards here, and I feel like we're being watched. Lion-O, this could be dangerous if it is."

Lion-O believes in his girlfriend to know that things might get worse, as he tells both WilyKit and WilyKat to get out of the area now while there was still time.

"Britney, you might be right." He said to tell the two kittens the same thing. "You two head back the village, things might be dangerous."

"Okay…" the two said together.

It was for the best for WilyKit and WilyKat had to for the best as they waited for them back the Berbils village with the others. And with that knowing it might be trap waiting to happen, Leanora gives Lion-O and Britney the sign to move on out, with both Cheetara and Tygra to help them from behind.

"Now that the kids are back home, it's time." She tells them the plan. "Tygra. Cheetara. Guard Lion-O and Britney behind them, we're going in. (I just hope that we can pull this one off somehow.)"

And off Lion-O goes down the rocky cliff for Britney 'already in her beast mode' follows him for Tygra and Cheetara go last to move in slowly and close little by little. As the two got prepare to fight for the lizards and Slithe in his tank to stop for they needed them to show up and Mulu to be in it too.

"Well, well, Slithe, look what the cat dragged in...? Literally." She laughs. "I told you two that I'll be back."

"You're right on this one, bird." Said Slithe. "If it isn't the Lord of the Thundercatssss himself and hisssss human partner."

Well, Slithe and Mulu see something new for Britney and Lion-O to be holding hands with each other. Not only they were friends, they were also a couple in love.

"I always knew you weren't so bright, Slithe." Lion-O said. "We met Chris and Kelly, for they're more than welcome to stop you after murdering your only brother and their father. Both your niece and nephew want pay back. And Mulu, you're being fooled to be on the wrong side right now."

"And you have all seem to have forgotten who you are all fighting against." Britney as well to be brave.

Seems that some of the lizards know that to understand them and the rest to keep on fighting.

"Oh, I understand all right." Slithe said to them. "My brother was a fool to make my kind here very weak! I think I hate them more I do with catsssss a little. Having my own nephew and niece turn against me, and having power thanksssss to Mumm-Ra, and some of the other lizards…what gives them the right to abandon their postsssss? Luckily, Mumm-Ra's three new generalsssss Addicus, Kaynar, and Cleo will do nicely on my team now. Ready, bird?"

Mulu knows the signal to do just that.

"For once, Slithe, you're absolutely right." She whistles out loud. "Cleo! Addicus! Kaynar! Come forth!"

And out comes flying Cleo along with two more enemies too Addicus and Kaynar to work together to kill Lion-O and the others to get their items and Britney too.

"Not her again!" Lion-O was upset to be seeing Cleo again.

"Cleo?" shock Britney. "She's on Mumm-Ra's side?"

Even for Leanora to see someone like Cleo to join on Mumm-Ra's team too.

"Really? Three new bad guys now?!"

"Long time no see, Britney." She said. "I'm Mulu's muscles now as she's the brains, we're a bird duo tag team now on Mumm-Ra's side. To serve him for power against you cats!"

Either way, the two needed to stay strong to stop three new villains.

"Really, Slithe, three new generals? I guess that Mumm-Ra doesn't know what we can do in battle like the last five of the Twelve Deadly Kins no problem. This doesn't change anything." He said.

"They're here to make an example to my kind on what and who they're messing with."

Slithe has a point for Cleo, Kaynar, and Addicus were ready to kill without holding back since they were so mess up.

"And with that, I want to see what happens when I use my ax on one of the cats' necks…" said the crazy Kaynar.

"The lizard army with those two traitors will soon learn what will happen if they betray Mumm-Ra." And the mess up Addicus.

Mulu points out to Cleo to give her an order to join with the two, as Britney and Lion-O had to stop them now. For Leanora feels out the bad in these guys to be hard to beat this time around.

"Lion-O. Britney. Both of you be careful! These guys are dangerous to be mess with and Cleo can do more than imprison others."

"Understood." Said Britney.

"We won't let that happen to Chris, Kelly, and the other lizards either." And Lion-O. "Britney, be careful when fighting. I got your back."

Britney knows that to not lose to Cleo this time.

"Got it, Lion-O."

"I see now…" Slithe laughs a little. "I shouldn't know that Lion-O and Britney are in love with each other. An easy way to die in the name of love. For a three on two in a half battle here, it seemssss unfair almost."

Mulu watches the rest from above as she was flying.

"So, it would seem, Slithe, their love will soon fall apart in seconds…" she said. "Okay, boys and Cleo! Do what must be done!"

Just then, something comes falling next to them to almost hitting Mulu too for Cleo to shield the rest for them in time. It was Cheetara to the rescue.

"It's Cheetara!" Britney was happy.

"Do we look like we can even the odds now?!" she said out loud.

And the same with Tygra too with his gun and whip all ready to go.

"And her boyfriend Tygra!" said Leanora.

"Hey!" he calls out to Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora. "Do you three really think we'll let you guys do this alone?!"

And party time to be fighting! As Tygra and Kaynar go head to head with each other to use a weapon to push him back and pulling on his whip to be all tied up, Cheetara uses her staff against Addicus to have a sword-like staff to ax battle, for the monkey to use his feet to throw her aside. While Britney had fire power to try hitting Cleo to avoid it from flight and uses her magic to stop it with glass abilities from shields and shard shooting, for it was sharp to be careful not to get cut to try using her skills to destroy them all. It was fast. Only for Mulu to pull on Britney's hair to get shards to appear under ground to surround her in a cage-like glass.

"Oh, no!" Britney tries cutting and fire blasting her way out for they kept on growing back.

"You two are cheating!" angered Leanora.

This allow Mulu to love winning this and Cleo to try shooting some more glass shard for Britney to shield herself if she could.

"This is fun, huh Mulu?"

"Well, done Cleo. Keep it up!" she said. "See, Britney? No use winning this battle. Just surrender with the ring and other things, or…watch the others die before your very eyes."

Not good for Lion-O to use his glove and Sword of Omens as a shield to block from Slithe's gun blasting attack. For charging in now for use the gun to sword fight with Lion-O 'while some lizards see everything to run away to might join with the Thundercats later', only for Slithe to have the upper hand now in this battle. While back at the Berbils village for Panthro's two new arms of robotic things were looking good to control and like…WilyKit and WilyKat returns to tell him that the others were in danger for him and Snarf get into the ThunderTank, with Charolette and Spike doing their thing…for the eggs were made now for Spike to do something next to the eggs to make life in it, to be kind of gross to see.

"Ro-Bear Bill sees life happening. A miracle."

With him saying that for the other Berbils were seeing it all in their point of view, the other four didn't like it to make Snarf sick and the other three were like…

"Ew! Gross!" Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat said to hate it.

Anyways…back to the canyon of the battle to be going on still. With Tygra losing to Kaynar, Cheetara the same with Addicus, and Lion-O was having trouble against Slithe to see that Britney was in danger by both Mulu and Cleo.

"Lion-O!" Britney calls out to her boyfriend.

"Britney!" same with him.

Now what? How can any of the Thundercats win?

"Look around you, Lion-O." Slithe said to be mocking him.

Lion-O sees that Britney with Leanora were trapped by Mulu and Cleo for Tygra was Kaynar's hostage now.

"Surrender or we kill him first." He said. "We'll kill you all but the girl over there. What a cutey…"

Sicko! Same with Addicus having Cheetara to surrender for Tygra's safety to not see her love one get hurt.

"No!" anger Lion-O. "Leave them alone and Britney!"

"I would do as Slithe says if we were you, or her…" Addicus said. "I can eat her but your other pretty friend will witness everything after today."

Same with Addicus too for him and Kaynar were both disgusting.

"Lion-O…we can't win…" upset Cheetara. "We tried, but we can't."

Slithe knocking Lion-O out cold, for Addicus holds Cheetara with his arms, and Kaynar tying up Tygra, as well as Britney trapped to see the bad thing to happen with Leanora too. Seem that the three, Mulu, and Cleo have won.

"Looks like we did it." Cleo said. "We can now get our prizes before we leave."

"And finish the job too." Said Mulu.

"Yessss, let's do that. Kill the three in any way you three like to." Slithe said. "We'll take the other thingsssss and Britney afterwardsssss…You, human and Leanora! Have any last wordssssss to say to them?"

Just then before that could happen…boom! Lots of explosions were happening all over the place to stop them and allowing for Tygra and Cheetara to escape for Cheetara using her staff to free Britney in time from her cage and Tygra gets untied to carry his little step-brother to safety. Ha! It was the ThunderTank to stop the five from hurting the Thundercats any further.

"Alright! Some backup!" Leanora was happy.

Leaving Slithe, Mulu, Cleo, Addicus, and Kaynar outnumbered now. Panthro shows himself to them in person and moves his two arms to stretch out to punch all five of the bad guys once Britney blinds them all for her friend to do that.

"(Panthro, with his new arms! Right, I can do this!)" she blinds her enemies. "Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

The five were blinded for Panthro to give each other them a beat down. Those arms on him are awesome looking!

"Thanks, Britney, that should distract them with my new bad boys too! Now all of you get on in!" he said.

For Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, and Cheetara all got into the ThunderTank to escape in time for the other three were in there too 'along with Spike and Charolette pushing down a lot of rocks to block the path', they make a run for it. Yes! Anger Mulu 'along with Slithe, Addicus, and Kaynar', she and Cleo better come up with a plan b next.

"Curse you, Thundercats! This isn't over yet!" she said. "Well, don't you losers stand around, we got a job to do!"

"You mean…?" Cleo knew what her partner was talking about.

"That yes, we still have some time to please Master Mumm-Ra."

For Slithe knew that to get the other two in the game as well.

"Cut me some slack, bird! We're on it!" he said. "Let's plan it out firssssst!"

"Whatever you say…" said Addicus. "I want to eat those cats…!"

"I want to skin them alive too!" also Kaynar. "Wait for your turn!"

Mulu doesn't know why she had to deal with them for the time being to please her master, for a job was still a job.

"Let's not waste any more time! We will carry this out one way or another!" she said. "I'll explain the rest on the way out of this place, so let's get out of this area first."

And they do just that. All good for the time being, for they will be back for plan b to take place…As the Berbils were driving the ThunderTank for now for Panthro helped them out in the end, though they didn't win this battle, they got out alive to say the least to fight another day later.

"I'm glad we came in time, huh?" he said to saying something to Lion-O next. "Relax, kid. We lost the battle, but not the war. So, don't get upset about it."

Panthro was right you know…Cheer up, Lion-O, Britney hugs her boyfriend to try cheering him up too from a lost today to getting out to it in time and still alive.

"He's right, Lion-O, we've done our best to still be together, right?" said Britney.

Well, he was trying to feel a bit better.

"But these new generals, they'll be stronger than ever." He said to be hugging Britney back. "I almost lost you today, Britney, you had me worried. You, Tygra, and Cheetara."

"Sorry, seems that Mulu's smart enough to stop anyone with Cleo's help to become her muscles."

Still, they'll fight the next time or to any other enemy that Mumm-Ra gets a hold of besides three new ones.

"And we'll get through this. We just need to stick together." He said.

For Britney to see from outside of the tank, Charolette was carrying her many eyes of unborn Tago Spiders in the eggs for her and Spike to be happy about it.

"Well, would you look at that now." Leanora said. "It happened, Britney, unlike their love to know what making love looks like being much different."

Meaning that Leanora and Leon did it to becoming mates with each other.

"Aw…it's a miracle." Britney overheard Leanora say something. "Wait, that's…? Oh, dear! (I think I ask and seen too much to know about it now. Much different for spiders to mate and make kids…Lion-O and I are in love and maybe one day, could it happen?)"

It would seem that there was a lot to learn about and do little at a time, you know…? Well for that as the Berbils will help the Thundercats again until anything else comes up, they will be there again. For Britney, Leanora, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Charolette 'at times', and with Spike to protect their eggs until their children are hatched will continue on with their journey. From stopping Mumm-Ra, his many goons, save many lives, getting two more stones, five more of the Twelve Deadly Kins, and save Third Earth; as well as gathering a lot of animals to join with them with some of the lizards too 'the good ones at that'. Will they, do it? Can they, do it? Well, they won't lose the war yet to continue for the Thundercats as Lion-O will be ready for them next time and Britney will make sure that her boyfriend will be okay through all of this.

"Britney, we need to keep on going." Lion-O said to her. "No matter what path we take, we'll be ready for it."

The two hug each other.

"Yes, Lion-O, and I'll be there for you too."

"Oh, Britney."

"Lion-O."

Love is a strong thing, isn't it? For Snarf hope for the best to be ready next time…Only for one thing that Mulu reports back to Mumm-Ra about with his portal hole.

"Master Mumm-Ra, it is I Mulu. I'm here to report a surprising news for you to hear about before we carry on with the next mission." She tells him. "It would appear that Lion-O and Britney Storms are in love with each other."

Once Mulu said that, Mumm-Ra gave out an evil smirk again to know on what will happen the next time if they run in to the Thundercats again…it could only mean trouble to happen, and not in a good way at all.

"Really now…? Well, that changes everything." Mumm-Ra said to like the news. "Mulu, listen to me well on what I'm about to say to you next and do pass this part to the others, if you would be so kind."

More to come next time, not good at all to know that Mulu telling Mumm-Ra about Lion-O and Britney were in love was really bad.


	27. Trials of Lion-O

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 27 - Trials of Lion-O

Traveling for the Thundercats, as they go to finding the third stone next to be either Leon, the Dog warrior of the four of the water or Skips, the Fox of Air. With Spike and Charolette following them from behind the ThunderTank 'while carrying the eggs somewhere safe near a village of one of their friends they known of; as Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf move out to the area that the Book of Omens that was leading them to the next area.

"Everyone ready?" Leanora asks them. "Okay then."

"How about we fire up the Book of Omens, Panthro." Lion-O said to him. "Find out where that next stone is."

With Britney checking on Charolette and her mate to be doing well, she wanted to see the location as well for her ring to lead the way.

"Yes, please do so Panthro."

They do so for the book to track the third stone from the tank's machine to be…pointing up somehow? Huh? This surprises Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and Panthro about all of this.

"Up? How can it be up?" Panthro was lost.

Even Leanora doesn't know about it either to be news to her.

"Don't look at me! I want to remember my other two friends of their locations, but no. I have trouble with that, now do I?!"

Britney looks at the others and Lion-O to wish that Leanora would remember the location. At least she answered.

"Thanks anyways, Leanora, I guess the book is pointing up so we'll go do that." He tells everyone else that.

Using the computer to see the location, was something on what looks like the stone might be on top of the mountain cliff.

"Why do I get the feeling that this might lead us to a wild goose chase?" ask Tygra.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" said Cheetara.

"But we'll be careful to first time, won't fall for the same thing that happened before getting the second stone. I promise…"

Hmm…Lion-O was a bit nervous from the other day fighting with Mumm-Ra men and a few new ones too. Almost losing the others and Britney can be scary to over think a bit too much, you know? Britney and Leanora sees that Lion-O was doubting the others from their judgment for her to say something to her boyfriend.

"(Oh, dear…not now.) Lion-O, listen…don't let what happen the other night affect you." She said. "You're scared of letting our friends and your step-brother to get hurt and me from Mumm-Ra's attacks. With three new ones, I can see why but we can't back down or hide by going up to try finding the stone and getting out without knowing anything around us first, you know?"

Lion-O sees that and yet he was afraid to admit it for Tygra would wanted to be king, but he wasn't one.

"I know, Britney, but still…!"

"Still, nothing, big boy." Leanora interrupts the two. "Seems that Cheetara and Tygra maybe on to something about this part."

Then Lion-O snaps to take it out on Leanora but not on Britney since she just witnesses the whole thing.

"What about them?! If Tygra was king, fine! We do things his way…Sorry, Britney."

I guess they're going then for the other five to follow, for Britney to feel a shame on Leanora for saying such nonsense 'again'.

"(Oh, Lion-O…)" Britney corrects her friend again. "Leanora, sometimes you can be such a meanie!"

"And sometimes you can be over protected by your boyfriend to love and all with reasons! Look, I'm just saying we still need to watch out backs. Period!"

Okay…? From being scared, other having a bad feeling about the whole thing, and having a bad day was a lot happening right now. As the Tago Spiders waited from them to climb all the way up on the mountain side 'and without falling from it to look high', Panthro was worried of Mumm-Ra attack them wide open as Tygra was thinking that Lion-O was not going the right way.

"Not the best way to be doing this and letting Mumm-Ra stop us." He said.

"Lion-O, you sure you know where you're going?" Tygra asks his brother.

Well, they kept on going for Britney was having trouble getting her Ring of Shoran to work well to point to the right direction.

"I'm worried about the ring not pointing us to the right path."

"I'm worried about Lion-O's worry issues right now…" Leanora added.

As WilyKat and WilyKit were climbing up with Snarf staying close to the two.

"How much further can we climb up…?"

"I'm more worried from not falling down."

Good point, from way up there was very high…

"Maybe we should turn back." Said Cheetara.

From Lion-O seeing that the others to believe in his leadership to know that they'll try to follow him, they need a short break for now to see that Britney and Leanora were right on what they said to him.

"I think…Alright, we'll stop here for now." He said.

And what you all know? They do so near a tree of candy fruits that both WilyKit and WilyKat really love. As everyone ate the meals on the tree for Lion-O and Britney to share some together for their time, and the others to hope that he wasn't against himself being his own worst enemy. Doubt it…Still from WilyKit and WilyKat's quick thinking, Cheetara plans come first before doing, Panthro saying not to blame himself over nothing, Tygra trying to give his brother some advice, and Britney to have good words to calm her man. He should know that at least. Only…for cannon fire was being done for them to hear out along with Leanora and Britney to worry too from the ring to react of the danger.

"Leanora….?"

"Yes, I know Britney!" she said to her human friend. "Thundercats! Incoming attack!"

Lots of missiles were firing out at them to destroy the candy fruit trees and knocking them all down to take cover in time. For Lion-O to get Britney out of danger and shielding her comes first too.

"Ambush!" he said. "Britney, get down!"

Not good, that means Mumm-Ra's men were here again for Mulu to be flying around them.

"We're back." Said Mulu. "Hi, kitties, want to play with us again? We came prepared this time, haven't we Haggar the Pig Kins?!"

"Haggar?!" shock Leanora.

Yep, another one being the eighth of the Twelve Deadly Kins of a very big type of wild pig comes crawling up of the mountains who can control the earth's ground of his own doing by moving fast, and had powerful tusks too.

" **At Master Mumm-Ra's service, Madame Mulu!"** he uses his feet to trap his enemies. **"Try escaping now, Thundercats, we have you all surrounded…"**

With Haggar trapping them along with Addicus kicking down Tygra from not turning himself invisible again and Cheetara being grabbed by Kaynar from behind; along with Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat were caught by a lot of bad lizards, as well as Britney trying to transform for Leanora to boost her up.

"Britney! Transform!"

"Right! I am Britney Storms-!" Britney stops to see Cleo attacking her. "Oh, no!"

Ducking away in time, she was too fast for Lion-O got out his sword to save his girlfriend and the others and fast. However, Slithe was behind him to shoot the leader from the back to be go down. This was getting bad now.

"Mulu, give Britney her grand prize for capturing her firssssst." Said Slithe.

"Oh, yes." From Mulu throwing something on Britney's neck to trap her from her wrist connecting to it to have trouble moving to be some type of binding spell. What's worse was Leanora get shielded away from the magic as well to be out unless the spell is removed.

"(A binding spell?) Britney-!"

Leanora's spirit disappears after that to be seal away too.

"Ah! I can't move!" she was trapped. "Leanora! Lion-O, help me!"

"Britney…!" he was too weak to do anything. "Leave her alone!"

This was bad. With Kaynar and Addicus grabbing hold of Lion-O next and Cleo on top of the king, Slithe takes away the Sword of Omens and the Gauntlet glove with the earth stone in it.

"We have the sword, Britney with the ring of Leanora inside of it, with the glove of the stone too. Now hand usssss over the book!"

"I rather die!" Lion-O said.

For Slithe uses his tail to hit Lion-O in the face to silence him.

"Oh, what a hero you are…I don't think so." Said Cleo.

"You're willing to risk your life for it, yesss?" Slithe questions Lion-O. "But what about hers?"

Britney tries to get free, only for Slithe was about to have her as their hostage.

"Don't hurt her!" Lion-O begged of Slithe.

"I would never hurt this fine living being, I would worry more if Addicus and Kaynar are next to her."

The two surround Britney for WilyKit and WilyKat to try saving her by becoming her shield.

"Leave her alone!" the two said.

"Kit! Kat! Run away!"

Britney sees the horror of the two kittens getting hit aside to almost falling down to their dooms, not good being around Addicus and Kaynar to do such a thing…not a good thing for Britney's eyes to see.

"We'll put them out of their miseries when we're done with you…" Addicus licks Britney's cheeks. "You taste nice."

"Almost good enough for us to eat!" Kaynar laughs to touching Britney's hair. "Want us to give you a time of your life?"

Britney was scared to have something bad done to her, as Lion-O rushes in to get his glove back to save Britney's life. For Slithe tells the two to grab hold of him.

"Stop him!"

Stopping Addicus to push him back leaving Lion-O to fall off the cliff side for Kaynar kicks him to his death for the others to see him fall to his doom.

"Lion-O!" WilyKit was terrified.

"No!" Britney was upset on what she was seeing.

Not good for lots of rocks fell with Lion-O to be in the river to drown to his death for Kaynar and Addicus were pleased to stop him, but Slithe wasn't since he still had the glove with the stone on it.

" **Down goes the kitty cat."** Said Haggar.

"You idiotsssss!" angered Slithe. "He still had the glove with the stone!"

Cleo tells Slithe to relax while using her wings to hit the two creatures on the heads from their mistakes they just made.

"Nice going! Well, we got the sword, Britney, and one of the four stones so far, right? And I don't think Lion-O didn't land on his feet."

She was right for the other six and Britney were trapped by their doing now with no way out, for Haggar was lucky to do something on his end as well.

"Well, so much for his nine lives now…" Mulu laughs. "I crack myself up sometimes."

This was no laughing matter! Lion-O…he can't be, dead…right? Shocking to Britney to be in tears.

"No, Lion-O…come back…please…!" she breaks down in sadness. "Lion-O! Don't leave me!"

Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf were also upset to see Lion-O fall to his doom too.

"You killed him…!" said the upset Tygra.

"Lion-O…!" same with Cheetara.

Now what? Since Slithe and the others have a few things they've gotten and captured but the glove with the second stone on it, this was still bad.

"We still need those thingssss…! Men, go down there and find it!"

The lizards do so right away to search all over the lake until they find Lion-O's body to getting those things back. With the sword, Britney, and the ring with Leanora's spirit in it to have those so far and the others held captive too.

"So, we have some trouble finding it, but we do have a few things with a bonus for Master Mumm-Ra to have killed, right?" said Mulu to look at the Thundercats. "I always dream of this day would happen and it is. The Thundercats finally beaten!"

With Britney looking upset to try fighting back only for Cleo's shards cuts through some of her clothes to shreds to go down, this gave Slithe one chance to bring one thing back to Mumm-Ra's lair.

"Mulu, get the three to bring home a few petssss chain up for Master Mumm-Ra." Slithe said.

"On it, lizard man. Cleo. Addicus. Kaynar. You heard Slithe."

Seems that the two have learn from their mistakes to not do something like that again and Cleo keeps an eye on Kaynar and Addicus just in case.

"I got them, Mulu." She said.

The three do so, as Slithe shows his gun and the other lizards to draw it out at them for Britney to obey them or else her friends were next to die.

"Britney, we got you and the ring. You better do asssss I tell you to come with usssss quietly. Because if you don't, Haggar will be crushing the cats' bones in secondsssss to go with Lion-O next and he'll do it right in front of you…!"

Haggar wasn't joking for he crushes a lot of candy fruit trees in seconds by using his earth stomping powers, nothing left but dust all over the ground.

" **What's it going to be? Huh?"** he asks Britney. **"Choose wisely."**

She didn't want to see anyone else dying since her true love was gone and Leanora was blocked off from her.

"Wait! Don't!" she said. "I'll go even if they flee! Just don't kill anyone else…Please…! (Leanora…Everyone…forgive me…)"

Seems that Britney surrenders to everyone else to be upset about too and Lion-O gone, and with that the three, Haggar, the lizards, Mulu, and Slithe has gotten hold of Britney and the ring with the Sword of Omens so far.

"That'sssss more like it." Slithe smirks in an evil way. "Good girl."

As the search for the other lizards to be doing for Lion-O drowns underwater to be trapped in. No…however, the earth spirit of Ralph from the stone shines up to get his spirit to being saved by Jaga's help in a different dimension of spirits so he was right now meaning that his life has been saved 'for the time being'. Still, what did Jaga want with Lion-O?

For you see…Lion-O finds himself in the spirit realm, where Jaga tells him that he is dead 'kind of'; however, thanks to the spirit stone of Earth, he can be resurrected once he completes a set of tests designed to help him overcome his weaknesses. I hope he does well…As Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf get chained up and Britney too in a binding spell while being in chains herself for Slithe, Mulu, Cleo, Kaynar, Addicus, and Haggar make them walk, WilyKit was doing something for Britney to be seeing her draw something on a rock. Huh?

"Sis?" WilyKat was confused. "What are you doing?"

Cleo makes WilyKit come back after she was done.

"Hey, kid! Get back here or I'll cut you to shreds next…"

She does so for WilyKit says something to Britney to feel something out, but had trouble knowing what it was.

"No worries, Britney, we'll get you out of this mess and Lion-O will come back. I know that you know too that he's still alive somewhere." She said.

"Huh? (Oh, Lion-O…)"

As the others go on a ride to be prisoners to Slithe and the others to meet Mumm-Ra again to killing them all but Britney. For Snarf worries about his human friend as him, WilyKit, WilyKat, Cheetara, Panthro, and Tygra needed to get out of the mess right away to fight back at least to also escaping from them.

"Poor, Britney…she's upset because of Lion-O…" WilyKit tries to be brave. "He can't be gone…He just can't. For both her and I know something's up with that."

"It'll be okay, Kit." Said the brother.

"And we'll mourn of Lion-O later when we get out of this mess first." Cheetara has a point, for none of them don't want to go down without a fight.

"But how?" ask Tygra. "I want to get out of this too and save Britney, but we're still trapped."

"Not true, Tygra. We always wanted to be king, remember?" Panthro said to him. "Want you do something in return to make Lion-O and your father proud? We need you."

Well, will Tygra do that by fighting back, getting the sword, and saving Britney's life? Oh, boy…The first test for Lion-O takes place in the simulated slums of Thundera. A false 'WilyKit' and 'WilyKat' appear before him, telling him he can pass to the next level by getting their key. The twins create false clones of themselves, and Lion-O must figure out which are the real ones to retrieve the key. Lion-O learns to use his other senses, primarily smell, rather than rely only on his eyes to track down the real twins, and he successfully graduates to the next test.

Back in the reality world for Slithe, Mulu, Cleo, Addicus, Kaynar, Haggar, and the other lizard army drive back the Mumm-Ra's lair with the capture Thundercats and Britney…The other army of lizards report back to Slithe to say there was no sign of Lion-O's body with the glove to be found in the lake and there was nothing.

"You found nothing?"

"No trace of Lion-O's body or the glove with the stone, General Slithe!" he said. "Probably washed out to the great sea."

With the others hearing the bad news too and Britney to feel quiet and upset to lie down in sadness of Lion-O falling to think he was dead, but had trouble feeling like he really was to her.

"(No, Lion-O, please…Please come back to all of us, we need you. I need you.)" she said in sadness.

"What should we do now?" Mulu asks Slithe.

Well, still not good news to happen to lose some of the things to Slithe's end.

"Grrr…! Mumm-Ra will not be pleased."

"Not quite." Cleo said to the lizard. "Remember, with Lion-O gone with two important things to get the book later to find the glove and stone. Right? We just have Britney with the ring and the sword, remember?"

She was right for Kaynar and Addicus to agree with Cleo on that part.

"True, with a few things we've gotten…these other pretty kittens will do well to give to Mumm-Ra."

"Oh, yes. Seeing him destroy his enemies will be much more fun."

Mulu laughs to see the six gone for good after today with her own eyes of enjoyment.

"Monkey boy and jackal boy, you two are crazy enough to have you two on our team." She said. "The look on Master Mumm-Ra's face will make him both happy and pleased."

" **A reward and a victory for us, how awesome is that?!"** Haggar laughs with joy. **"Anyone else trying to play the hero, would be crushed in seconds by my powers. Like so…"** the pig does the neck movement to kill in front of Britney.

Not good for the six might get killed by Mumm-Ra's hands here…In the next test for Lion-O, a false Cheetara tells him that it's a race to the center of a grand labyrinth to obtain the next key. Lion-O thinks the arrangement is unfair, as Cheetara's speed would give her an advantage, but she gives Lion-O a head start. Lion-O finds inspiration in flight and takes a giant bird to help him cut through the maze and he passes this test. A few more to go! Now, back once again in the real world...

For the driving to continue, for Slithe was happy to see one Thundera warrior gone being Lion-O and with him pointing his gun at Tygra to go down next.

"I'll still be pleased to see the last Thundera cat is out of my sssight after we're done with you firsssst and the rest will join you and your brotherssss."

But Tygra says this to Slithe instead.

"I rather die as king than become one of Mumm-Ra's stupid slaves." He said.

This angers Slithe now for Britney to see what they others were trying to do to feel this one out.

"What wassss that, cat?" Slithe questions Tygra.

"Tygra?" Britney was confused. "What are you doing?"

Well, seems like the Thundercats were about to fight back for Tygra helps the others the best he can do.

"I said I rather die as king and not as Mumm-Ra's lackey!" Tygra gets hit by Slithe's gun. "Well, I'll give you some credit, you hit harder like a monkey."

Now Tygra just made Addicus mad to try throwing him to his doom.

"You want to see how hard I can throw?!"

Pushing Tygra off to get punched a lot by Addicus, Kaynar sees that to be fun and so does Cleo.

"Can I join in the fun?" he comes on down. "Bird Cleo, come get in to this!"

"Look out below." She flies on down as well.

With Cleo clawing at Tygra along with Kaynar and Addicus punching him, only for WilyKit and WilyKat to lock pick him and the others to getting out in time. Buying some time, nice one! For WilyKit and WilyKat did just that to free the others, Snarf, and Britney too.

"Hi!"

"Hey there!"

This allow for Panthro to beat up Kaynar and Addicus for Cleo to get thrown aside once Cheetara did that and freeing Tygra too, and for the kittens to use their weapons to hit Mulu bad enough to get thrown to the ground.

"No! They got us…!" she was mad now. "Do something, you lizard freak!"

"Men! Attack!" Slithe commanded them.

The lizards try to only for Cheetara to push them all aside from her speed. For Tygra to beat up Slithe and then Addicus and Panthro with Kaynar while Cheetara dealt with Cleo, WilyKit and WilyKat try to get Britney out of here for Snarf to aid her, but she wouldn't move a muscle.

"Let's go, Britney! Come on!" said WilyKat. "Let's escape with the sword too!"

"The spell won't be removed by our lock picking skills…!" WilyKit was having trouble to. "It won't come off her!"

She was still sad to have Lion-O gone to be confused for Haggar to make an earth quake to slowing the Thundercats and Snarf down to fall into a handmade hole, or make it look like he will do it.

"Leave with the others, Kit. Kat…I have to stay or they'll kill the rest of you." She said.

Snarf tries to hold on to dear life and not wanting to leave Britney behind. Not ever for WilyKit and WilyKat didn't want their human friend to be taken away, they try to change her mind about it before it was too late.

"No! Don't say that! We need you!"

" **Stay where you are, Britney, if you know what's good for you! Or your friends…!"** he said to make more chaos all over the grounds.

Britney had to kick WilyKit and WilyKat off the hover plane to save them both and she also tells Snarf to do the same.

"Go! Now! I'll be fine!" she said. "Snarf, tell the others to be brave…!"

With him getting off 'or falling to be all right' and Charolette feeling out to make her way to her friends to sense the danger for her to go first, with Spike carrying the eggs to follow her from behind to be there soon. As Haggar shook off the cats to the ground to save the other members and having Britney, the ring with Leanora in it, and the sword was plenty for Slithe tells the lizards to hold their ground to escape with the things they really needed.

"Don't worry, forget the catsss!" he said. "The sword, ring, and Britney is all that mattersss. She decided to stay with us."

"Come back up here so we may get going back to Master Mumm-Ra already!" said Mulu.

And Cleo, Kaynar, and Addicus does so for Tygra can't save Britney, Leanora with her in the ring, or the sword to see them make a getaway.

"Britney! Get out of there!"

Panthro tries to tell her that, but Britney wouldn't move a muscle.

"It's no use…" said Cheetara. "She's staying to save us in return to go back with them. And her being upset because of Lion-O getting killed…it's no use."

Not good for Tygra to fail to see his friend being taken away.

"All of you catsssss are still alive for now because of her, but know that you can't do anything if I have the sword and the ring." Slithe tells his enemies. "Britney, you've finally given in to your defeat at last. Now sssssit back, we're going for a ride."

Haggar blocks the path his way to make sure the Thundercats weren't following them. For Britney sees her friends once more to move her mouth saying 'I'm sorry'. And then gets carried away even for Haggar to give them a hard time before leaving.

" **Later, losers!"**

For him to be laughing for fun and Mulu too with Slithe, Tygra couldn't reach out to Britney to see her being taken away.

"No, Britney! Come back!" he said to then feel upset. "Don't let them do this to you! Lion-O wouldn't want this! Britney!"

Not good…it was too late now. Still, they won't give up to follow them some other way to saving Britney, Leanora, get the ring back, and the sword – for Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to go to the desert area of Mumm-Ra's lair right away; while WilyKit left out more drawings on rocks when Lion-O comes back to follow them in time 'hopefully' to do something about it yet. And getting the eighth of the Twelve Deadly Kins next.

Elsewhere, Lion-O next trial starts out in the real world of Britney's home dimension area of her Earth for Lion-O to see a little made up thing for the first time. Seeing fake Britney to be Lion-O's next trial to do, a question to answers type of thing to be a bit easier for her to try out in order to make it through the rest after this one.

"What the…? Britney?"

"Yes, Lion-O?" she shows herself to him. "Remember now…I'm the different Britney Storms for you to love the real one, I'm your next trial."

Lion-O had one thing to say.

"I see…and from the look of this place must be your-! I mean her Earth. Amazing…" he was surprised. "I can't wait to find the portal to see the real thing soon. Anyways, what's my next trial?"

"Okay, this one will be a bit easy to do." Britney shows Lion-O the key around her neck as a necklace. "You may have this after answering some questions or else I'm afraid you'll be trap in here forever if you don't win."

Seems like he has no other choice but to play along.

"Okay then, I'll give a shot."

"Good!" Britney gets Lion-O ready. "Now, we'll talk about the things you kept bottled up inside of you. First question, why were you scared from earlier?"

Before they had to climb up the mountains when Lion-O meant with his un-timing end?

"That…" he was afraid to answer that. "Well, from the attack from Mumm-Ra's men, three new ones beaten us."

Lion-O admits to it being right about it, with many more that Britney kept on asking him some more questions.

"Really now? And you're mad because you loss that one time?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And because we retreated you feared of losing the others from the fight to grow apart from them, haven't you?"

Now Lion-O was getting questioned a bit too far to be part of his trial…

"Because I was afraid they would've been killed."

"From Anet's warning that the other Britney was told that someone would die who's close to us next in his predictions?"

"Besides that, I mean…!"

"You're scared you'll lose Tygra next the way you did with your father, correct?"

"I want nothing more than to stop Mumm-Ra soon because of that!"

"And the other Britney? You're afraid of losing her too?"

She keeps on questioning Lion-O more and more.

"I am…"

"That you wouldn't love her a lot to marry her later, on, wouldn't you? If she were to get killed or something?"

"That's not true."

"Admit it. You're over protected as her boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Stop!"

"Answer the question, Lion-O."

"I said stop it!"

More and more, the fake Britney kept on saying other things to make Lion-O answer one last question for her.

"So, tell me why you're doing all of this to be brought back to life?" she kept on going. "From you failing the others on your mistakes? Letting Britney down? Knowing that on what you did was a downfall as both king and leader of the Thundercats to try making it better?! Knowing that you're not perfect but your worse enemy is yourself? Answer me!"

Lion-O finally gives in to admit everything by punching a fake sky I nthe background being a wall.

"Stop!" he said out loud. "Alright, it's true…! I wanted to fix my Father's mistakes to be mine by becoming king…! I wanted to help the others, go back to save them from Mumm-Ra's goon, save this world, and help Britney…my Britney…I do worry about her because she's all alone to make her happy and to one day marrying her! I want to go back! I want to save the others to get what is ours back from Mumm-Ra before I die!"

And for that, Britney had one thing to say by standing up next to Lion-O and hugs him.

"You know what? You…have passed." She smiles. "Well, done, Lion-O. and here's the key. Admitting your hidden feelings for being upset without talking about it does hurt, only to feel good by letting it out that type of emotion. Does it feel good?"

Lion-O felt a bit better to make it through round three so far to keep on going.

"You know what? It does feel a whole lot better. Thank you, now I know what I'll be doing real soon with the real Britney." He was about to leave into the next portal to unlocking. "If anything, else, I've learned from my mistakes in this trial, it was this one so far. And a lot more that I need to learn next."

"No need for thanks, just tell your Britney that you love her to know yourself as you are yourself and not an enemy to any of them." Said Britney to wave to Lion-O. "Good luck with the rest! It will get harder from here on out!"

"I'll be fine, thanks again!"

And with that, the fourth one Lion-O goes into to hopefully be not as hard…The surviving ThunderCats Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit 'making more drawings for Lion-O to lead him the way to know that he was still alive', and Snarf make it to Mumm-Ra's temple (the original spacecraft that crash-landed on Third Earth). Trying to sneak inside for Panthro knows of the place, and Tygra trying to the be king 'not the way he imagines it to be'; Charolette follows the drawings to find the others for Spike to catch up to her next to take his time while holding the eggs on his hairy back.

Having completed half of his trials in the spirit world, Lion-O finds himself in a test of strength against Panthro, where he must knock Panthro out of the ring before the sands within the hourglass run out. Lion-O cannot ring-out Panthro until he remembers that he is the king and simply orders Panthro out of the ring. Panthro tells Lion-O that his greatest strength is being a leader. One more to go! Meanwhile, the Thundercats quietly take out the external Lizard guards and Panthro helps gain entry to the ship. While that time they were getting inside of the place carefully for Haggar stays on guard, Britney was wearing a slave outside to be trapped still; as Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar, Mulu, and Cleo bring her unharmed with the sword and ring too.

"Oh, Master Mumm-Ra, we're back." Said Mulu. "Look what we've got some couple of presents just for you. And don't worry; if the cats come back, Haggar will slow them down for us."

Britney still feeling upset and weak without Lion-O around, she couldn't do anything to get out of the spell or call out to Leanora.

"Lion-O…Leanora…"

Mumm-Ra was pleased to see Britney again with the two items to return in this hands, one being the sword and the other to get the ring off of Britney's finger real soon.

"Well, done…" he said to look at Britney. "I think I need some blood from you this time, my dear."

The last time he lost the tube with blood of hers, now he has it from Britney to suck from with a needle from her arm to really hurt her.

"She's upset with Lion-O gone and dead, out of her life now." Mulu tells Mumm-Ra that. "I knew that killing him by luck would break this human down to tears. It's so beautiful!"

Mumm-Ra then sees something from Britney's thoughts to know all about her now.

"Human from a different dimension from Third Earth, another Earth. So, that's who you are like she was…"

"(Like who was? My Mom?)" surprised Britney. "(Does Mumm-Ra know something that Leanora doesn't know about?)"

Mumm-Ra grabs hold of Britney by the collar of the chains around her neck.

"You know…Now that I have a good look at you, Human Britney, I see that there's a lot more to keep you alive and still get the ring and Leanora for myself, in no time. Yes, I will have you as my slave for some amusing and entertainment. For the only thing that I love is to become ruler of all things. How does that sound to you?" Mumm-Ra laughs. "Join me. Become part of my league to rule this world and the entire galaxy."

Britney hated the idea to try crawling away and then get pulled back like a dog on a leash.

"No…No!" she said. "I rather die than ever become part of you, Mumm-Ra! You sicko!"

"But I'm afraid you will join me as my slave, like it or not! For now, why don't I let you rest until you give in. I know you will very much."

Britney sees that Mumm-Ra needs her as a slave to learn more about humans, not as a love thing. Which is good, but still…gross!

"You won't get away with this…!" she said to still be crying.

With Addicus and Kaynar find Britney to be cute in her slave outfit and Cleo and Mulu both know that they've won.

"It's pointless to fight back, Britney, you're done for. Admit it."

"Slithe, take our lovely guess into her special cellar." Said Mumm-Ra. "I want to make her feel more at home now."

As Slithe does that to pull Britney into her jail cell to be locked up and for her to give in, for him and the other lizards see no point for her to fight back.

"We'll be dealing with your friend in the ring real soon, human. But for now, make yourself at home."

Slithe laughing on his sick way, for Britney had that feeling again for her friends have come to save her, Leanora, the ring, and the sword now while still having a funny feeling within her.

"(This feeling again…! Lion-O? Wait! The others have come! It's too dangerous-!)" she couldn't move so much to still be bonded from the spell. "(I'm still stuck! It's only a matter of time before my friends are caught up by Mumm-Ra, he won't let them live if they get capture again…So please get out of this okay, you guys.)"

The alarm goes off and alerts the internal Lizard guards for Britney to hear I back down below. Tygra is unable to decide with incoming company, but WilyKit quickly charms the guards with her ocarina flute long enough to allow the Thundercats to pass by. The guards have forgotten the intrusion and think it was a false alarm. Only for Haggar to smell things a lot more differently in the room for him to follow the Thundercats.

" **I knew they would follow us…time for me to have some fun to please Master Mumm-Ra after I'm done with them."**

Not good…! He begins to smell out their trail by using his nose. In his final trial, Lion-O goes up against Tygra (in the same arena where he previously lost to Tygra) to get the final key and regain his life. Lion-O realizes it's a test of his control over his emotions and is easily angered by the false Tygra. And for that and sad to say it too, he has loss…No. As Charolette makes it to Mumm-Ra's lair first to see Britney to be sitting in her cell to see her friend from outside of the place and Haggar knowing that her friends were already inside, she had to try to do something.

"Charolette?" she was surprised. "It is you! Listen, I'm happy to see you too, but I can't get out right now. I do need you to go aid the others, they're inside of the place already. Go help them out and stop Mumm-Ra and his goons to get the sword back, get Haggar who's part of the Twelve Deadly Kins, and then get me out of here. Do you understand what I'm saying?" the Tago Spider understood to make her way inside from below to feel out the heat signals of the Thundercats right away. "At a girl. Get going, and don't worry about me right now. All of you be careful. (I leave the rest to them, I guess…)"

Charolette does her best to get in no trouble to eat some lizards and trapping some of them with her webs to sneak in above the ceilings, as Britney prays for hope to happen. For her and the Thundercats sneaking through the vent see Mumm-Ra was doing something right now; moving through the ventilation shafts and see Mumm-Ra attempting to extract the Eye of Thundera from the Sword of Omens by using a spell with his Lizard Priests. Despite opposition to his decision, Tygra decides to attack and attempt to retrieve the Sword of Omens as Charolette joins in too.

"Them again? Serious?" Cleo felt annoyed.

"Keep them away from the sword!"

Giving the command, the lizards fight off with the six to do well to be fighting back to try getting the sword back, then Britney with the ring with Leanora in it after that.

"Master Mumm-Ra!" Mull alerts her boss.

Mumm-Ra uses a powerful electrical attack that neutralizes all the Thundercats and detains them.

"You shouldn't have come here!"

Not good for the six and Charolette being netted down to the ground, Haggar traps the spider to move the ground as her cage.

" **Right on time!"** he said. **"I got them for you, Master Mumm-Ra…"**

"Thank you, Haggar." He commands the other lizards to take care of them. "Take them to their jail cells. I'll deal with them after I finish with the sword to be mine and then the ring."

With Charolette trapped, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf were capture now for Britney to cry even more for her friends were going to die only because they came for her and the two items.

"Best day of my life." Mulu said with joy. "Shall we continue, Master Mumm-Ra? I hate interruptions from those filthy cats."

In the spirit world, Jaga tells Lion-O that he failed, and that Mumm-Ra has obtained the Sword of Omens and captured the Thundercats. Desperate to save his comrades, Lion-O offers his soul to Jaga as a sacrifice to return him to the living to save everyone else and Britney. Jaga tells him that the Earth 'Soul' Stone will return him to his body until sunrise, where his soul will then be sent to Limbo for all eternity. Jaga asks if he understands the consequences of returning to his body, and Lion-O accepts the deal only to die in his sleep with Britney's lips on his to kiss him to go out like that once everything is taken care of. He awakens underwater and makes his way to the surface. He grabs onto a bird to get up the cliff. Spotting the drawings left by WilyKit, Lion-O follows her trail until he reaches Mumm-Ra's temple. Sneaking inside for Spike to help him out without getting caught to go through the back as he feels out Britney to try saving her first. Happy to see his girlfriend, only to be crying to try cheering her up.

"Britney? Britney, I'm here. It's me, Lion-O, I'm back." He sees her looking upset to use his glove to destroy the machine to free Britney. "Hey, don't cry. It's me." Lion-O hugs Britney. "It's alright. I'm right here. No need to get sad anymore."

She was shock at first to think she was seeing things, but it felt real to finally wake up to feel the warmth and love from Lion-O.

"Lion-O…Oh, Lion-O!" she had trouble hugging him. "Ah, if you could…?"

"Of course, allow me."

His gloves with sharp claws to be cut the bind spells chains off Britney's arms and neck, she was finally free for the ring was glowing up better than ever before to have Leanora wake up in a bit…At least they hugged with arms wide open.

"Oh, Lion-O, I'm so sorry." She said. "I was so scared of losing you…"

"Then you know what this means…?"

Leanora's spirit was back the way she was to make Britney feel much happier now, everything seems to be going well so far.

"Leanora! You're okay!" she said.

Leanora felt out Britney's mind to know what just happened.

"Good to see that everything's working so far…Also, Britney transform now before saving the rest of the gang. Because here comes Haggar!"

Yep, for Haggar to shake up the entire place to try stopping Lion-O to get a hold of the glove with the stone right away.

" **Another cat to stop with two more gifts to grab hold of? Don't mind if I do!"**

Before the two lovers could do anything, Britney does it right away to transform to beast mode to get the Twelve Deadly Kins of Pig next in seconds to get it over with.

"I'm on it, Leanora. I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!" she then fires a powerful fire blast at Haggar. "Time for this little piggy just got roasted!"

With Haggar screaming in pain to being on fire, Lion-O cuts him down a lot to breaking his tusk and getting hurt from his own earth powers to trapping his foot in one big hole.

"Do it, Britney!"

"Right! Tiger Slash!" she strikes Haggar down. "So long!"

Haggar couldn't believe that he was defeated in seconds to soon be free by the evil to becoming a coin.

" **I've lost…?! No! No! This can't be! I was bigger than all of you were!"**

"Oh, it has, Haggar." Said Leanora. "You know the old saying goes, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And you're one of the bigger ones. So, see ya."

Well, that's eight down and now four more to go. For Britney and Lion-O to kiss to now go to save the others next.

"Well, done, Britney." He said to be holding her hand next. "Come on. Let's go save everyone else, lead the way with your ring."

Britney and Leanora do that to find them in a different room of the cellars right away.

"Then let's go, Lion-O, and I'm glad to have you back. Follow me!"

Will Lion-O tell Britney and Leanora the truth afterwards? Or they already felt it out somehow? Good thing for Spike to sneak inside to free Charolette first to make their way around the place to wait for an attack to do in a bit. For Lion-O and Britney with Leanora show themselves to Slithe, Kaynar, and Addicus to be coming down the cell room to meet to their beat down.

"Hello, general!" Lion-O said.

Britney was herself again to be fighting back this time and Leanora was mad.

"Miss me, boys?" she fools around. "Because we don't."

Ha! They were going to get it now and to see Lion-O alive and well again.

"Lion-O?!" shock Slithe.

"And Britney got out with Leanora back too!" same with Kaynar.

"But…we all saw you die…" and Addicus too.

Lion-O and Britney move back to lower the three into an empty cell.

"Well, maybe your eyes aren't so well. Isn't that right, Britney?"

"You'll pay for making me wear this!" she said to try covering herself up a little.

Lion-O on the other hand…

"I think it looks cute on you." He said. "Just saying, it does. As for these guys…Want to do this the hard way?"

The three gather up next to them to attacking together.

"That we will…Yesss!" said Slithe.

Britney uses her ring to blind all three of them.

"Thundercats, glare! Stare!" Britney burns up the three a little. "This is what you three get for hurting me, jerks!"

Ha! They got Slithe, Addicus, and Kaynar by hurting their eyes well for Lion-O to kick them, grabbing Britney out and trapping them in the cell rooms now.

"Well, too bad." Said Lion-O.

Well, those three are taken care of and Haggar too. And with that, Lion-O and Britney frees Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf were finally free.

"We're here to save you, everyone! And look who has come back!" Leanora said.

"It can't be…?"

You better believe in in, Tygra, Lion-O was back. Sort of…Maybe? For Snarf looked happy to seeing him again.

"Lion-O?" same with WilyKat.

"I knew you would come back!" said WilyKit. "Britney's back, saved, and herself again!"

The two kittens hug both Lion-O and Britney for the markings were the thing that got him to the area.

"Thanks for leaving Lion-O the trail, WilyKit." Britney said. "I'm sorry for almost losing hope…I was scared to see someone else die and Lion-O almost…You know. (At least he wasn't part of Anet's predictions…)"

"Good to see you again, kid." Panthro said to Lion-O. "And Britney, we're all glad to see you back to normal too."

The only thing on Cheetara's mind to ask Lion-O this question.

"But how did you…? How did you…?"

For now, Lion-O had to hold up for that news for later after they get out with the sword.

"I'll tell you everything later, not much time." He said. "We got to get the sword back. And as much as I know it's a suicide mission, it's your choice. You all don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Or you, Britney, I don't need to be over protected."

"No!" Britney holds Lion-O's arm. "I don't care, Lion-O, I'll help."

"Me too!" same with Leanora.

"So, lead us the way, your majesty." Tygra tells his brother that. "We'll follow you wherever you go. You did get that pig Kins thing, right?"

For Britney to smile to show them the coin to be true and Lion-O to smile as well, it was time to get the Sword of Omens next. Mumm-Ra makes a second attempt to remove the Eye of Thundera out of the Sword of Omens 'for Mulu, Cleo, and the other lizards to watch the whole thing' until Panthro blows up the door with the bomb thing to use his arms to set it off.

"Not again…" upset Cleo.

For that and Charolette and Spike to join from above to tie her and Mulu in a web to be all tied up for good and Britney to use her kicking skills to hurt them good and more to Mulu.

"Ah! Master Mumm-Ra! The gross Spiders got us!"

And here they come!

"And that's that with a few more to be done." Britney was ready. "Leanora, take over!"

"Thank you, Britney!" she takes over now. "I've been wanting to get back at Mumm-Ra for a little bit...!"

For Leanora in her beast mode was ready for Britney to power her up from within her body…Lion-O charges on in for him, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Charolette, and Spike join in to battle.

"Thundercats, ho!" said Lion-O.

"No!" angered Mumm-Ra. "They must not make it into the circle!"

Well, they were…for Panthro punches the lizards, Cheetara with her speed and staff, Tygra to whip and shooting them, WilyKit using her flute, WilyKat with his swinging skills, Snarf riding on Charolette to do the rest to attack the lizards and Spike backing her up; allowing Leanora to claw a Mumm-Ra to getting hurt and for Lion-O to get the sword back from him.

"Hurts, doesn't it Mumm-Ra?!" Leanora said to approach to her enemy.

"Mumm-Ra! You have something of mine!" Lion-O said.

For Cleo and Mulu to fall hard from being tied up and unable to fly away, they were out cold now leaving Mumm-Ra the only one left to face with.

"And without it, you'll never defeat me. Not even you, Leanora!" he transforms again. "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decay form, into Mumm-Ra! The ever living!"

Not this scary form again…Well, Leanora was ready to be fighting with Mumm-Ra this time to predict his attacks and Lion-O does the same thing without getting shock to death to move away in time. For Leanora and Mumm-Ra going all out against one another, Lion-O will get the weapon back to have one thing for the two.

"You may have the sword, but I still have the stones!" Lion-O powers up the earth stone. "And I am King of the Thundercats…I will protect everyone and Britney to visit her home world and I will one day be together with my mate forever!"

"Same here since Leanora and I use the Ring of Shoran to beat you, Mumm-Ra!" Britney tells the enemy that. "And I'll never join you! From the power of friendship and my love for Lion-O, we will beat you!"

Mumm-Ra fires another attack at the two for Lion-O uses the stone to shield himself in time and Leanora does the same with Britney helping her out. Lion-O moves in fast to push Mumm-Ra's attack back as Leanora uses her fire magic to outsmart Mumm-Ra long enough for Lion-O to jump in and getting back his Sword of Omens in time to getting out of the circle after that.

"No!"

Lion-O and Britney in spirit form join in to hold the sword and the ring to be powering up together.

"Britney, lend me your power."

"Of course, Lion-O."

"Do it, you two!" Leanora tells them.

As Lion-O aims his sword at Mumm-Ra and the same with Britney with her ring, the fire a blast to have Leanora power up and on fire to strike at the enemy from a power beam of light being Mumm-Ra's weakness.

"Thundercats, ho! Fire of the Beast, blast attack!" the two said it together.

A new attack there, nice! For Lion-O and Britney fired to weakening Mumm-Ra for Leanora to charge right in to striking him down in seconds. And with that for Mumm-Ra don't know of any way to stopping them and Leanora done for now as Britney was in her body to aid Lion-O to go after him to make a run for it in time.

"No…! I shall return, Thundercats!" Mumm-Ra makes his escape.

As Cleo and the other lizards go find Slithe, Addicus, and Kaynar while Mulu frees herself to join with her master by escaping to safety right away.

"Master Mumm-Ra! Wait for me!" she flies on down the hole. "Curse you, Thundercats!"

Lion-O and Britney would've gotten hold of Mumm-Ra, but Panthro stops them to be enough just by getting the sword back in time.

"Let him go, Lion-O! Britney! Leanora! We got the sword back, so let's get out of here!" he tells them.

Leanora agrees for the time being.

"It's cool, I'm happy just to fight with Mumm-Ra again. Now let's leave this dump!"

So, Lion-O lets Mumm-Ra go until next time for him, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf all escape from Mumm-Ra's lair in time before the lizards go shooting after them with their guns. As Charolette and Spike ate some of them to tying up the rest and sealing the doors for them to make a clean get away to be far from the place now. Good. For the sun was rising as Lion-O was happy to be going out with one smile to see everyone will do just fine and he kisses Britney before going as promised to Jaga in a few minutes.

"Okay, Lion-O, I think it's about time you told us what happen to you." Cheetara asks him.

Leanora knows of it for Britney to worry that there was more trouble on Lion-O's end. Will he tell them now or what?

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He hugs Britney. "Britney, could you give me a good-bye kiss before I go?"

"Where are, you going?" She was hugging him in her arms for the others were still lost.

"Leave?" same with WilyKit. "Why?"

Just then for Lion-O kisses Britney for them to enjoy it, the stone was glowing up for the spirit of Jaga shows himself to them to say something and the reason why Lion-O was going, but there was more to it.

"Because he has paid the ultimate sacrifice."

The sun shows itself to rise for a brand-new day now.

"The sun is rising…guess this is to for me." Said Lion-O. "It's time."

"It is time, Lion-O, time for you to use your talent skills for good." He said for Lion-O wasn't going to die. "As the reborn king of the Thundercats."

Yep, Britney felt that it was going to happen for Leanora was shock to hear something that to happen.

"No way!" said the two.

"I can stay?" surprise Lion-O even more. "But how? The trials…"

Jaga explains the rest for everyone else to hear all about it.

"The trials weren't set to test your skills, they were design to test your heart. And for you to do anything for you team members is very big for someone like you, as for Britney the human you love so dearly also proves a point too. The power of love kept you alive. When you've made the ultimate sacrifice to save your friends, your older step-brother Tygra, and Britney, you showed that what it truly means to be a king."

And for that and Jaga's spirit disappearing, Lion-O was brought back to life and he was staying for good. Yeah! Britney kisses and hugs him a lot.

"Oh, Lion-O! This is wonderful!" Britney said. "(I knew that the strange feeling that I felt meant that Lion-O would come back to us, and he has! I will be brave for him next time without being afraid to lose my friends. No more, Mumm-Ra! You will be stopped!)"

"Well, I'm glad I came back to fight for everyone. And for you too, Britney." He said.

Snarf, Charolette, and Spike cheered with joy 'as Snarf jumps up to kiss Britney to be happy to have her back again' as Leanora had one thing to say to him next...

"Bow before your king, baby! Yes!" she said. "Alright!"

As for the other five…

"What trials?" asked WilyKit.

"Yeah, what trials?" same with WilyKat.

Soon Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra too had to ask him. For Leanora and Britney, they already know what happened to Lion-O to ask him anything about it.

"What gives, Lion-O?"

"What did Jaga mean by that?"

"What happened to you?"

So, for that as four more of the Twelve Deadly Kins to get, two more stones to find, stopping Mumm-Ra afterwards, waiting for the eggs to hatch and get them to safety, and the portal to find next…Lion-O had time to tell the others on what happened before they continue on with their journey in a bit. For Britney, will not be afraid to fight back or back down again with Lion-O by her side this time or her friends either.

"I guess I should better start by telling you all what happened to me, when I died." Said Lion-O.

Well, we already know for him to tell them all about it. For the first stop was before finding the third stone on where the Book of Omens was taking the Thundercats, is to drop off the eggs of the Tago Spiders at the turtle village before continuing on with the journey. To also be ready next time if Mumm-Ra or his goons show up again. Also, one question about Anet's second prediction…If Lion-O wasn't supposed to die 'which was very good because he's the main character and all', then who is?


	28. For Love and Friendship

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 28 - For Love and Friendship

Talk about a very close call to get out of Mumm-Ra's lair from all the mess they've been through for our heroes being the Thundercats, huh? At least Lion-O was alive to have the eighth of the Twelve Deadly Kins Haggar the Pig Kins. Eight down and four more to go now! From crossing over the desert wastelands 'for they will be back to stop Mumm-Ra after getting two more stones' as Charolette and Spike needed to carry their eggs to the turtles' village to take care of them before moving any further; for Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf help them out first on that.

And then they'll move on to finding the third stone next…Well, the Book of Omens points to being up somewhere to go to next, but where is it that was all the up? I'm lost. For now, they needed to get out of the desert area to be a long walk back since the ThunderTank was left behind, but they came prepare for anything like this just in case. Lucky for the Thundercats to get to ride on Charolette for Lion-O Britney, Panthro, and Snarf rode on Charlotte's back while Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit, and WilyKat rode on Spike's with the eggs doing just fine.

"Yeah! Ride them, Tago Spiders!" WilyKat was having fun.

"Faster, Spike! Go faster!" same with WilyKit.

Not going to happen for both Spike needed to protect Charolette while she was carrying her eggs on her way backside while giving the others a ride.

"Kit. Kat. This isn't a race, remember? Spike and Charolette must be careful because of their children to soon be born. For the eggs?" Britney has a point about that part.

"Let's not forget, you two, it's the lives of the new Tago Spiders to be made." Leanora tells the two kittens. "Just be happy we're getting a free ride and not making them into horses. So, Britney, you have a good point."

"Thanks, Leanora." Said Britney.

For Panthro to be riding on a real Tago Spider feel odd and a bit different than being in his ThunderTank to driving it again, it's only for a little while. I mean, they were attacked by Mumm-Ra's men to walk back on foot all the way to his lair to get the Sword of Omens back, right?

"Feels weird without being in my ThunderTank right now."

"I think you could use a break, Panthro, for your own good." Lion-O said to Panthro.

The others laugh with him to find this whole thing to still be weird.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He said.

Well Snarf was enjoying the ride since both him and Charolette were very close friends, while Cheetara was holding on to her Tygra from behind to look like he was riding Spike 'but really he wasn't but being a goof'.

"Come on, Lion-O's only pulling your tail."

"Think of this as traveling for our journey while making some pit-stops." Cheetara said. "We'll be back for it soon, Panthro."

"Yeah, I know that." Said Panthro to pat Charolette. "Of all else, Charolette, you've been very useful to us in the team. Thanks." He also thanks one more being. "You too, Spike."

Tygra kisses Cheetara's hand from behind.

"You got that right, babe." Said Tygra.

From everyone having fun for Spike to like Charlotte's friends even for Snarf to also be caring for their unborn children to soon to be born, for the female Tago Spider and Britney enjoyed their time seeing that they meant very well to start off everything so far throughout the whole thing. For her to be afraid of bugs 'maybe more on her Earth' but much different for those two to never be scared from only. Britney and Charolette are very close friends ever.

"Hey, Charolette, sometimes I'm afraid to say this sometimes to others, but I can say this to you." She tells her spider friend. "I'm glad we met to save your life from the Leechers that we fought with twice and for you saving those unicorns. I was almost scared of you, well...the other bugs…but not you or Spike, that's different. And from then on to make a family and finding a mate throughout this whole journey for you both to be so wonderful for all of us. I mean it too, Charolette, you're my best friend of a spider that I've ever met."

For that touching moment for those two to be cheering as Charolette was pleased to hear that from Britney 'even though she or Spike couldn't talk', it was clear that they could understand each other. What would the Thundercats do without Charolette and/or Spike around in the first place if they haven't met? Even Lion-O could tell that Britney felt more calm around Charolette since they helped her out and finding a mate to have children along the way.

"Funny. It's like you two already understand one another."

"You think so, Lion-O?" ask Britney.

"Kind of looks like it." He answers back. "It's like how I am with Snarf, I knew him since I was born. A strange cat-like creature came into my Father's life who became more than a pet, he's my closest friend I ever had."

Britney notice as she hugs Snarf for him to like the company of her very much to be patted.

"Friends for that long, huh?" she asks Snarf. "You look the same from back then. Amazing, Snarf."

"As I said before, Snarf is a mysterious creature." Said Leanora.

Leanora has a very good point about Snarf 'for this version of him is way better' to leave it that way to love him the way he is. As they've been traveling since this morning and the sun to soon be setting, it was time to make camp somewhere for them to be on land by morning for sure since they've traveled a lot to rest up from time to time and by luck they found a strange cave-like bolder to set camp up with a pin tree and two lakes around the area. Better than starving or being thirsty.

"I guess it's time we rest up until morning now." Said Cheetara. "Over there would be the perfect spot for us to camp at."

Leanora or Britney didn't felt any evil to be around that spot.

"Good eye there, Cheetara, works for us."

"Camping time!" both WilyKit and WilyKat said.

With Charolette and Spike riding the Thundercats to a good spot to be camping at, they call it a night until the mornings to finish traveling back to land and out of the desert area. For the time being that is…It was a nice small island-like spot within the desert like anything else they've seen lately. From swimming, bathing, drinking, and doing other things to be just fine to do. The Thundercats and Charolette set up the camp from that area.

"Guess we'll each pick out on what we should do to set up camp." Tygra said. "Who wants to do what?"

Thinking here for Britney carefully plans things out to work as a team to give each of her friends a task to do…

"Leave it to me, I plan to camp a lot with my family back then."

"That's something coming from you." Said Leanora. "Then say what the others need to do, Britney, if you would be so kind."

And so, Britney gives all nine of her friends on what they needed to do. From a few tents set up 'being much better now', lines to try up some clothing, a fire place, other supplies to be place down, and a nice little cave for Charolette and Spike to rest in from the night skies together while keeping their eggs warm. Britney was good to Leanora's surprise to have everything looking well. Soon enough after the camping's been all set…something from below was waking up with eight eyes to be glowing up that didn't look so friendly to be underneath the Thundercats without them knowing about it 'just yet'.

"Well, Britney, when you said that you can set up camp, you weren't kidding around." Surprised Panthro to park his ThunderTank. "Looking good."

"You can say that again." Leanora agreed.

For the others to be amazed on Britney's fine work 'even for Charolette, Spike, and Snarf too', she was blushing for her friends to say that in a good way.

"Thanks, you guys. I guess we'll settle in each of our own tents then, right?"

WilyKit and WilyKat have their own beds to share within the tent.

"We got this one!" the two said at the same time.

Tygra and Cheetara were holding each other to call another one to be in.

"Cheetara and I have this one to use."

Lion-O also pulls Britney close to him to get one together too like his step-brother is with his girlfriend.

"Britney and I have this one then."

Leaving two more left with the last one and Charolette and Spike had their cave to be just fine, only for Panthro to be stuck with Snarf in the last tent that was left out for the two.

"Well, guess Snarf and I have this one." He tells Snarf something. "Just please don't sleep on my face like you did the last time, got it?"

He understood to not get anyone having his fur all over their mouths. Snarf does it by accident though like when cat's sheds their fur.

"Guess we'll call it a night then. Sleep tight you guys." Said Tygra. "Shall we, Cheetara dear?"

With WilyKit and WilyKat going inside already, with Panthro as well first for Snarf to go last after that, Tygra waits for his girlfriend to say something to Britney before both she and Lion-O go inside of the different tents of theirs too.

"Cheetara?"

With Britney confused and Leanora goes to sleep-mode for now within her human partner's body…

"Well, this is my time to call it a night until tomorrow. Later, Britney." She said.

There goes Leanora again to make Britney feel a little out of it for Cheetara felt a bit sorry for her.

"Ah, Leanora! Wait!" she was on her own now. "Cheetara! I'm going to be in the same tent with Lion-O. both him and I and-!"

Cheetara just hugs Britney to say a few things before going into her tent with Tygra. With a smile on her face to tell her human best friend that there was nothing to worry about. As Leanora was allowing her to have some moment time alone with her boyfriend.

"You'll be fine. Just follow your heart to know that both you and Lion-O love each other. Good night." Said Cheetara to leave after that.

"(If you say so, Cheetara, I do love Lion-O a lot.)"

You're right about that part, Britney. As everyone gets to their cave and tents to call it a night for now 'while WilyKit and WilyKat teases the other lovers to be together a lone more saying things like good night, you love birds to Lion-O and Britney as well as Cheetara and Tygra', being themselves for teasing around as Tygra and Cheetara ignores them to go in theirs; for Lion-O and Britney felt shy to go to the other too, Panthro and Snarf as well, to the two kittens' siblings, and Charolette with Spike and their children in the eggs from the cave to stay close together. All will be good for a good night's sleep within a nice desert-like island spot of the area, to be warm during a cool night to reach for land in the morning for a few more walks they need to do for them to get to the third stone next.

Calling it a night for each of them to be resting up in their tents, even for Britney and Lion-O being together in one to share…Britney felt shy for that time to mate soon enough with Lion-O, even if those two loved each other being a bit different, the heart matters to love anyone being different. They were both were shy to each other with WilyKit and WilyKat to do something silly in their to be teasing around.

"Love birds instead of cats." Kat said. "So, sad."

"From Lion-O and Britney together and now Cheetara and Tygra." Same with Kit. "What's next some other girl with Panthro?"

Lion-O says something first to keep things to the kittens only.

"Very funny, you two, good night!"

That shut those two up a little, to make Britney laugh after that to find that part to be a bit funny for Lion-O to watch her back and his too. In a way, the others have their time of give them some privacy so happy for them being a couple, and happy for them of course for Lion-O and Britney were no doubt in love – same with Tygra and Cheetara were too.

"(Lion-O's not only brave, cute, funny, and very sweet to understanding my feelings to be somehow different than any other human that I've ever met to a hybrid of a cat-like person.)" Britney laughs. "Oh, Lion-O, you silly."

"What do you mean? WilyKit and WilyKat were butting in. I had to say something." Said Lion-O. "You're cuter when you smile, you know that?"

"You're just saying that…"

He couldn't help but to smile at Britney to be happy too. For them to be staying up for a bit to see a nice night time out from the skies to look so lovely from their tents to get a good view of. As Tygra and Cheetara hold each other, WilyKit and WilyKat slept away, Snarf was fine for Panthro to have some space; while both Spike and Charolette slept together while keeping their eggs warm for their children. As Britney was loving the nature of life on Third Earth to remember some good times she had back on her Earth to still visit afterwards and once they find a portal for her as promised.

"Britney?" Lion-O checks on his girlfriend. "You can't sleep?"

"Not really. But enjoying the night skies helps me sleep faster, reminds me of the trips I use to do with my family. It was fun back then. Until…"

Lion-O took a while guess on what that part was.

"Until everything changed between your parents and brother not helping you out anymore?"

Going back to that bad memory now…

"The part when everything changed, yes." She said in a sad way. "Probably from then, only Shoe my pet cat in my world understood me."

Lion-O pulls Britney close to him to keep her happy to know of the good times instead of the bad ones.

"That's why we're finding you that portal to visit your world and for me to see it." Said Lion-O. "I really want to see technology with you. And, listen Britney. It's hard in life on what you've been growing through from what you Mother, Father, and your older brother are not supporting you with reason, but to show how strong you've gotten and changed in a good way, they would have to understand you after that. From the hard times or good ones, they still love you. Like my Father did for both Tygra and me."

Guess Britney wasn't the only one missing family for those times or those who have sadly passed away. For her and Lion-O 'with Tygra too and Cheetara' were in the same spot she was in as well. Hard times to try to go on living but to remember the ones you love forever to be the sad or the good times, there are moments.

"Your father was a good person deep down who've helped me out so much."

"That he did. I hope for your family to like me and still love you, Britney." He pats her on the head. "You know that they would never stop loving you, must be a reason."

Good point there, Lion-O…

"Well, maybe you're right when you think about it…" Britney thought about it suddenly. "Maybe my Mom and my Dad do have their reasons why to still love me, and my brother Ben. Like you guys, Cheetara, and Leanora's father to protect her mother and sister…I'm not the only one-!" she gets surprised to see Lion-O moves in closer to her. "Ah! Em…Lion-O? (What's he doing?)"

Seems that Lion-O wanted to do more than hug, kiss, and make out with Britney…a whole lot more! Making love…?

"Britney, you know that I love you so much, right?"

"Ah…yes?" she was lost. "(Ah, man! My heart is going crazy!)"

"Listen. I love you so much that I wish to be there with you after I was killed to come back to life for you, Tygra, and the others." Said Lion-O to hug her. "I'm sorry to make you worry. I let my worries get to me to come back to learn a lesson to worry about anyone to getting hurt again for Mumm-Ra to have more enemies on his side." He then kisses Britney on the lips. "And you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you if you don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with either, right?"

Seems that Lion-O was serious to tell Britney the truth to do on what she felt doing for their love, for her to hug him back next to know that her heart will lead her to the right path. From hugging and kissing each other to also be making out, both she and Lion-O knew what their love will lead them to happiness.

"Oh, Lion-O. I know you'll always understand me…" she hugs and kisses him back. "I do love you…I want to know more about love. And if it's only with you, Lion-O, the one I love so much, then please show me."

Well, guess that only meant want thing to close the tent to get themselves under the covers with some clothes to be remove little at a time…

"I will, I'll go slow just for you."

"(Either way, I will understand it all of this sex that means love to Lion-O and me. Just the two of us…)"

From the tent being closed for Lion-O and Britney to be in the bed and under the covers to finally to be done of their love. Yep, to finally make love – only to be rated 't' for teens of a version, you know? For them to be touching, kissing, and such from every feeling and such for every moment for them to be having with one another being their first time to only for the ones they love, Lion-O loves his human girlfriend and Britney loves his humanoid type of make cat so much. So romantic! I wonder if Tygra and Cheetara had their time like that too? You know? Maybe so…A nice moment to be going on too, to image it in your heads, huh? For that, it was something to see Lion-O a bit shirtless! After that, the two cuddled for Britney to lie on Lion-O to be held in his arms.

"Britney?" he checks on her.

"Yes?" she answers back. "Lion-O, that feeling was..."

"Amazing? Same with me too. I never felt that amazed before…"

The two laughed together.

"It was. So that's what love feels like. (Wonderful…)"

With the them holding each other a bit more and kissing, they soon get under dress and ready to finally get some sleep after having their first romantic type of sex. For they have a long day to travel some more in the morning for the third stone to find and getting out of the desert.

"Anyways, we'll cuddle some more while getting some sleep. You do the same thing too, Britney, sweet dreams." Britney kisses Lion-On to sleep next to him.

"You too, Lion-O, good night. See you in the morning." She said. "I'll be much happier now that I have you and the others to have friends in this world to live in for now on. (For Third Earth is my home now even after we save it from Mumm-Ra.)"

Nice night and magical that was, wouldn't you guys say? Yep, for Britney knew what love felt like for Lion-O did too for someone he loves for a human girl like her. So cute! Anyways, with the Thundercats to be sleeping well throughout the night and the two spiders as well, everything seem to be fine for our heroes to save the world yet and have some moment time too.

However, remember the scorpion from - 'Honey I Shrunk the Kid' film? Good film by the way! Well, a creature comes crawling around the desert for it was as big as Charolette and Spike that was much nastier. A Monster Scorpion 'or Beast' – big, white armor-body, pointy head with eight eyes and very sharp teeth, long neck, two big and long claws, with six long legs, and a very long tail with a stringer to have venom with one hit it gives to its meals or enemy will use it to kill in seconds. Big as it was to be twice as deadly as a real scorpion in the real world big or small. So gross! Wondering around to smell the Thundercats to be nearby to go up to them to eat one at a time for its roar was like a t-Rex. Hearing that, for Snarf to hear something to wake up and started to panic to tell Panthro to news right away.

"Hey, Snarf-!" he stops to see everything from outside of the tent. "Whiskers…! Hurry, the others up...We're waking up early!"

Snarf does so right away to get Tygra and Cheetara up quietly in time with Panthro shaking WilyKit and WilyKat to then be screaming to see the Beast to warn Lion-O and Britney to wake up in a hurry before they killed or eaten.

"AH! Britney! Lion-O! Get out of there!"

Once they wake up, the two see the danger for the Beast rips open their tent to try eating them.

"AH! Lion-O!" Britney panics in fear. "(I can't move…! I'm too afraid!)"

As everyone else got away in time but Britney to try only to be pushed by the Beast's tail to swing to make her trip to get grabbed by its claws to be lifted in the air.

"Oh, no! It has Britney!" Tygra said in fear.

"Britney!" same with Cheetara.

What can they do now to freeing Britney whose life was in danger? She had trouble breaking free from the creature's powerful grasp. Lion-O had to do something to stop Beast without getting stung by its stinger.

"Let her go-!" Lion-O gets his Sword of Omens out to had trouble hitting Beast. "I'll save you, Britney!"

Trying to stand his guard to get to save Britney for the Beast tries to hurt the other Thundercats while holding on to Britney in its claws, for she didn't want to see her friends get hurt. With Lion-O using his Sword to slash away, Tygra tries using his whip, Cheetara with her speed and special staff, Panthro with his two arms to nun-chucks; with WilyKit and WilyKat trying to throw any random things while Snarf cheers on as Leanora to wake up to see Britney was in grave danger.

"What's going on…? Woah!" she sees the Beast. "I never thought we see something like this in the desert! Ten times deadlier to hunt for any types of meals to eat by killing them with one stab from its stinger! Britney!" Leanora fires up. "Time to transform and fight back while I give you some fire power to hold it off to weaken it! Do it now!"

"(Leanora!)" she does to breaking free in time. "Let…me…go! I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Nice one! From fire blast and using her boomerang-sword to making Beast force to let her go and escape, trying to sting her next, Cheetara, Panthro, and Tygra using their weapons to hold it down in time. As Lion-O gets his woman back to be safe and sound now.

"You okay, Britney?"

Got out by luck to have her fighting clothes a bit ruined there but Britney was unharmed.

"I'm good thanks to Leanora's help." She said. "That is one scary scorpion that I've seen up close!"

"Something you don't want to be friends with either." Leanora tells them. "You guys just stand your ground so we can get out of this mess alive!"

Sure thing, because Beast was too strong to pull the others to go flying to try clawing at the two kittens to move away in time and Snarf goes flying to make Lion-O and Britney upset for him to almost getting killed, but didn't to try hiding underground to be trapped in.

"Snarf! Oh, it is on now…!" Lion-O gets his team ready. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!" Using his Sword of Omens to defend Snarf in time to keep Beast away from his friend for Lion-O and Britney to try stopping Beast to be too powerful, as it moves fast to see some spider eggs to go after it next where both Spike and Charolette were in. For this thing can eat eggs to kill the babies.

"Stop that thing! It'll kill off the spider's children to still be unborn within the eggs!"

Leanora tells the others to try help Spike and Charolette out to defend the caves from the Beast trying to get hold of their eggs.

"Charolette! Spike! Get your children out of there!" Britney calls out to them. "Save yourselves!"

For them to wake up to see Beast to come charging in at the eggs for Charolette and Spike to defend their kids. Spike goes up for the Thundercats don't stand a chance for Spike to try pushing Beast away from the caves with all of his strength to play a hard game of tug-a-war to try to stay alive; thought Spike was strong, but Beast had the upper hand to use its claws to hit his face and then legs to fall and be slam down to be sting next…only for Charolette to get mad to save her mate, children, and friends with a full force to tackle Beast to go down hard. It would seem that the mama spider was mad to fight back for those she cares about now. For Spike was hurt to be unable to move around for Charolette to pull her mate gently back to the eggs to stay safe as she'll takes on Beast on her own, not even going near the Thundercats or Britney this time to spray some webs in Beast's face to get mad now.

"Spike's been hit!"

"Not good!"

WilyKit and WilyKat were worried about Spike, even Snarf to worry about Charolette taking on Beast on her own.

"Kit! Kat! Go aid Spike and the eggs!" Britney tells them.

They go do right away while Snarf stands behind Lion-O to hope that his friend will be fine.

"You guys think that Charolette can beat this thing?" questioned Lion-O.

"If any luck to weaken it for us to stop this thing, I hope for the best too." Leanora hopes so. "This thing isn't too easy to be beaten."

Either way for the Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Britney with Leanora were aside Charolette to back her up if they must. All of this to beat this Beast for good before it tries killing them all. Still for WilyKit and WilyKat help Spike and protect the eggs and Snarf cheers Charolette on for Britney prays for any luck to happen, to see this female spider this made this creature mad before to really give it her all.

"Go get that monster, Charolette!"

It was an insect type of battle to be happening now, wait…are scorpions type of bug? Either way it was Charolette vs. Beast. For this spider was strong to use her teeth to bite down as Beast does the same from that, spraying webs, spitting out venom at Beast to use its claws to cut Charlotte's hair a bit to try stinging her but misses to try smacking her with it instead, for them to be rolling all the desert's sands to be hurting one another to be too powerful for two giants. Cool of a fight to be going on, huh? For Charolette was doing all of this alone for her children, mate, and her friends that she made to fight for good through this journey so far.

Amazed to the others to be seeing this without looking away from this, not even once. Even Britney and Leanora sees that their friend was very powerful, though Beast uses the sands on the ground to blind Charolette long enough to try hurting Charlotte's legs to fall and another to hold it down; not good to see Charolette was in grave danger now as Beast raises its tail to open the stinger to then…striking at the poor female spider to be stabbed from the back to be injected by the Beast's venom. Not good! To Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, Spike, Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro to witness this for Charolette to get stabbed like Anet's other predictions were right saying from Panthro losing something to sacrifice something from him by stopping an enemy, and this one…one of Britney's closest friends would die. It wasn't Lion-O, it's really Charolette.

"No! That thing just stung Charolette with venom! That'll kill her!" upset Leanora.

For Snarf to be upset and Spike was unable to do anything but to see the horrors, like the others…Britney to see it too for her to get really upset to have a friend like her get hurt who may not make it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

For Charolette uses the webs to trap Beast to make her escape to guard her friends to fall, this was bad here. As the others sees it for Lion-O comes charging in at Beast next to help his friend out.

"We won't let you hurt out friend! Thundercats, ho!" he slashes away at Beast. "You'll pay for this!"

Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro join in as well to hurt Beast a lot to have trouble fighting back to be on their feet this time. But still, this creature was hard to beat even when the others got upset to have the strength to fight back…only for Britney to get upset for the stone of Earth from her Ring of Shoran like Leanora of fire, soon it turns from red in to green color of Ralph to power the two stones up as one, as well as Britney becomes from a half human and cat-she becomes a humanoid for everyone to be seeing this. With fur on her skin, ears, long brown and black lining hair, yellow eyes of a cat, light brown fur, with claws from her fingers and toes, markings on her face, and her long tail being like a fox's one. Wow…nice new look.

"Britney, by the power of the stone from Ralph and me…stop this thing…!" Leanora powers up her human friend. "I never thought I see you in this true form myself but it'll be enough to win this battle!"

To the others surprise for Lion-O to see Britney in her new power up form, she wasn't scared but to save Charolette from Beast's rampage.

"Is that Britney?" shock WilyKit, WilyKat, Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra.

Same with Snarf for he and Lion-O want Britney to win now.

"It is and she's mad. Both Britney and Leanora can win this." He said to them. "Do it!"

And Britney does so with Leanora aiding her to stop Beast to give it a beat down for her to be moving fast to control the earth's ground to hurt the creature to push away the claws with her two hands. Using from sands to trapping it and then using the rocks to hit its armor to break to give it a big beat down; using the earth elements with some fire to burn it a bit to still fight back as it tries using its tail to move away in time, but almost fell into a big hole to her death; lucky to use the claws to catch on to something from falling to try climbing back up to move really fast and throwing more rocks at it to try crushing the rest in to tiny pieces to becoming sand, leaving Britney to ride on its back to make it fall from more ground moving to pulling it by the tail while with Britney using her new attacks.

"Volcanic Roaring Rampage!"

Britney then crushes it in half to put it on fire to throw it back right to the chest. Nice hit to make it fall right near the hole…Close enough for Britney to use her weapon to spin it at the enemy to be cut in half to cry out in pain from that type of hit to be done. And then, from being hurt…it falls to its death to the deep hole for good.

"No way…!" shock Panthro.

"Did she it…?" same with Cheetara.

"I think she…no. They did it." Tygra too.

That Leanora and Britney did, Beast was gone for Lion-O to hug his girlfriend for having new powers and a new battle form 'when needed'.

"Britney!" he runs up to be hugging Britney. "You did it! You were amazing!"

"And I helped." Leanora added.

For Britney to see herself in a cat form to going back to normal and get one of the stones to power up from fire and earth to be useful in battle. For Britney was amazed to do something with her powers for good all for Charolette.

"Wow, I never knew that could happen. (But how…?)" she hugs Lion-O back. "We sure did, Lion-O. Leanora and I do well by working together." Britney tells the others. "Snarf! Kit! Kat! Panthro! Cheetara! Tygra! Spike! Charolette! Did you guys see that? I stopped that scorpion beast! We can get out of the desert now!"

For the eggs were fine while Spike needed treatment to take him to the turtle village on the way out, for all was well for them, almost all to have one little problem…

"Ah, Britney…" Kat looked upset. "We saved the eggs and Spike will be fine to get treated right away, but…"

"But what?"

Kat said it for Kit hate to show it to Britney and the others 'including Snarf too' on what happens next.

"Charolette wasn't so lucky…Look." Kit points out.

Just from that as Beast was defeated, Charolette however wasn't going to make it for Snarf to try to help his best friend out, but with no luck to look at him, Spike to feel upset, and the others to be crying but to be happy too that they were fine and the eggs were too.

"No…! Charolette..." Britney runs by her spider friend's side to help her out. "Charolette, are you all right? You'll be fine."

"She won't…" Leanora said in a sad way. "Sorry, Britney. From that thing's stinger filled with venom for one hit within the body, it's too late to save them. She won't make it. Sorry…"

With Charolette to die happy for her children to live a good life and Spike to find another mate again one day to see the others one more time as she was slowly closing her eyes and she was hugged by Britney…From being saved, helping out the team, finding her mate, stopping Mumm-Ra and his armies, be friending Britney, the Thundercats, and Snarf to never forget anything else from it; this was one member who'll never be forgotten to hug Britney with her leg one more time.

"No…No! Charolette, don't leave me! Don't leave us please!"

Snarf tries saying the same thing too and for her to have her eyes completely closed to look like she said her good-byes in her own way to let out one last dying breath…sad to say it but it did happen – Charolette was gone.

"She's dead…" Lion-O was upset. "Charolette didn't have to go out like this…Trying to save us and died for it."

"Charolette!" Britney cries to hug Charolette one more time. "No…! She was the only bug friend on Third Earth that I ever had…!"

So, sad…For Lion-O hugs Britney to let it all out as Leanora stood in silence for Snarf to be crying too. Spike was too for Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara does the same while WilyKit and WilyKat were also crying too. A very sad to lose someone of Anet's last prediction was also right to really hurt them and the sun to rise to not be a good victory on a brand new day.

For them to get out of the desert now to bring Spike to be treated by the turtles to go to their village again to be just fine; while the female ones will watch over the eggs until they hatch to be raised until they get older, they didn't mind doing it. While the Thundercats with Leanora had a funeral to burn Charlotte's body to gently placing the aches of her in a jar to make grave to honor her resting place for them to do so and honor their loss friend before heading out, while Britney needed a new uniform to wear before leaving. As Britney and Leanora pay their last respects to her friend to still be upset to be sitting in the changing room and looked all upset. For the others, they already did theirs to not leave their friend, Spike pointed to Lion-O to go have a word with her right away as Snarf joins with him.

"Britney, its me." He said. "Can Snarf and me come in?"

Leanora allows it since Britney wasn't saying anything…

"Yes, please do! We need to keep on going! No matter how sad we lost someone, we have to go on for them."

She does have a point there…Britney needs to continue for Lion-O must be the only one to do that, while the others waited for them outside of the room.

"Britney, come on. Don't do this to yourself, not like this."

Snarf purrs on Britney's leg to try making her feel better for her to be hugging Lion-O to try getting better. It was hard to lose someone, you know?

"Sorry, Snarf. I know that you and Charolette were good friends." She pats him. "And I'm sorry, Lion-O, it just so hard to have Charolette leave us. She's gone." Britney hates other animals to die or those close to her for Lion-O to understand that.

"I know, it is hard the way that I felt when Father pass away. It's sad even when thinking about it still. But listen, Britney, when someone passes away to die with honor like Charolette did. She fought for all of us, besides you, Snarf, me, Spike, the others, and her children. That thing would've killed all of us if it tried." He said. "You were great back there."

"I know I'll be worry about that new power up and fusion stone part later." She said. "That I know I'll use my powers for good."

For the time being, it was for the best. Just for right now…

"And I'm sure you will. At least Spike will be fine to rest up in the turtle village. And for the eggs for life to soon be growing, they'll live on for their mother to be happy that she had friends like us, even from you too Britney."

Soon Snarf hears something to go check on Spike to show the others something of a miracle. Really? Like what? Well, the eggs were moving around for something good to come around it for the others to see up close.

"Hey, look at this you guys"! Leanora tells them. "The eggs are hatching!"

That they were! A miracle for Spike to be seeing his children be hatched for the Thundercats, Snarf, the turtles, and Britney as all of this for cute little spiders being fuzzy black, with a red marking on its back, four eyes, and it looked so cute. For all to come out looking happy and friendly. For all of those for WilyKit and WilyKat to pick up to be loved, so did the other villagers too and Cheetara and some to Snarf surprise to be happy, and a lot more on Spike's to be called a father; and the last one being a female top for the bottom as the spider's bottom part. A special one of a half breed for Britney to see and to be happy about too.

From the bottom spider parts that she had like her mother did – with long white hair, point ears, four red eyes on her head with two normal ones on her face, clothing of black and gloves to be like a little baby instead to touch Snarf gently to look at Britney to be smiling too.

"Wow, a different spider but with this one is a lot like Charolette." Lion-O was amazed. "Congrats, Spike, you're a father now."

With Spike happy, all was good to keep his eyes on his children while resting for the little spider to gather up to their father and new friends to be happy to see for they ate some bad bugs and drank a lot of water.

"It is a miracle, Lion-O. Leanora. I'm so happy for you, Spike, Charolette would be proud to becoming a father." Said Britney to hold the other hybrid in her arms. "And you'll be the big sister for the other ones, brother and sisters. For I'll name you Cathy, the Spider Child. I knew your mother so I hope we'll become best friends."

Seems that Cathy has a human aunt to love now, like seeing Charolette all over again. But also, that Britney was herself for Snarf to be crying with joy to see new born spiders.

"Welcome back, Britney. "

With Leanora seeing her human partner was all right again, everything's going to be fine now. Good to know! With Jodo happy too, he tells the others that they'll keep on training while healing Spike and caring for his kids too. And who knows, they might fight back with them in a few months to grow up that fast soon enough. As well as having the Little Diabolo all grown up to protect them now from any danger to care for her new family to care for the spider babies like they were one of her own with Spike, soon becoming friends from that day on.

"Thundercats, we'll be sure to keep on training for the upcoming battle ahead." He said. "Now hurry to get geared up and ready on your next search of the third stone. And Britney, no worries. Cathy, Spike, and all of the spider children will be in good hands. For the next time you see us, we'll be ready for battle to stop Mumm-Ra and his army."

And they will too for the turtle people. For Britney to be in her new gear now 'like Lightning's from Final Fantasy 13 of the three part series' cool, huh? Anyways, she was all good to go to say her last goodbyes to Charolette, Spike, Cathy, and the other little spiders to head on out to where…well, to where the Book of Omens was pointing them up to the third stone of air for the ThunderTank to take her, Leanora, Lion-O, Snarf, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, and WilyKat somewhere.

"So long, Charolette." Said Panthro. "Rest in peace."

"You were a true member of the Thundercats in the end." And Tygra.

"And so, will your children too." Cheetara said too.

Snarf hugs the jar once more for he cares for Charolette a lot to get along so much, while both WilyKit and WilyKat place some flowers on the ground next.

"We'll be sure to find them go homes once the war is over, right Sis?"

"You said it, Brother, after we stop Mumm-Ra that is."

For Jodo and his people care for the spiders while still training and the female Diabolo helps out Spike to recover quickly, all seems to do well in their new home. Until they could catch up to the Thundercats. As for Britney's new upgrade, she wasn't afraid of that or she could use earth element now besides fire too, with two more to have next to find right away before Mumm-Ra does. Still, what did Leanora meant that Britney was in her humanoid cat form for the first time to her…? Huh? Anyways, as Britney and Lion-O say good-bye to Charolette last as they headed on out while holding hands to drive in the tank and take off in it.

"Will you be okay now, Britney." He asked. "Good to know that we saw Charlotte's children being born, so Spike has a lot on his time during recovering, huh? Also, that outfit looks really cute on you…!"

Britney smiles to know that some good came out of it and seeing the spirit of Charolette within the skies once more, in other word to be a good sign, right? You bet!

"Thank you." She smiled. "That he does, Lion-O, for Spike to do so and yes. I think I'll be just fine now." Said Britney. "I know it's hard to lose others that you care for like a friend Charolette was to me, to all of us. And even if my parents and my Big Brother were hard on me now, I want to know more on why so while at the same time I want to prove on how much I've changed so much to defend for myself. Knowing that...this world and the people that I've met with so far will keep me going that I'll see my family to show that I'm brave to still love them and care for them to protect Earth and Third Earth too. We must move forward to remember the good times we had to those we cared for and loved to make us stronger and never the bad to hurt us, even if we miss them so. And we will too. All of us."

"Wise words there, very wise. And like my Dad, I shall do the same thing." Leanora added. "Alright, Panthro, take this tank of yours a good ride to our next destination!"

And Panthro gets his ThunderTank started to do so.

"You got it! Let's move on out for Charolette!"

And off they go to where the Thundercats will to going to next, I guess we'll soon find that out next time, right? That we will. From losing a life, gaining new ones being born, a miracle for another to live on, a lesson to be learned, new looks, new powers, and love for Lion-O and Britney to discover together as well as remembering an old friend for all of them that helped them out until now. We'll all miss you, Tago Spider Charolette, you were the best.

"(We'll miss you, Charolette, all of us will.)" Britney prays for her friend one more time.

From the gravestone, it said this – 'Charolette the Tago Spider. A true member of the Thundercats, and a true friend.' along with a Thunderian symbol on it too. R.I.P. Sad, I know…We will all miss her for Charlotte's children and Spike will live on a better life for her sake.


	29. Native Son and Survival of the Fittest

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 29 - Native Son

'With Survival of the Fittest added in'…

By the way, I'm putting in the episodes of WilyKit and WilyKat details in it is all, okay? Cool! 😊 As the Thundercats move on forward to find the third stone of air to be somewhere…up? Huh? Well, that was what the Book of Omens was pointing to. Weird…For Panthro, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf staying behind to get some food and such for more supplies on the surface; Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, and Tygra go climbing up on the snowy mountains to find the stone or ask someone who knows about to give them some answers. Unaware of the things that the three will soon discover today somewhere up top, that has a lot to do with Tygra himself. Also, I hate the cold very much.

"So much for scouting ahead to find a short cut." Lion-O said.

"More than if I had to use Britney's body, but I think she's feeling cold, boys."

Leanora was right for the brothers to see Britney was not use to this kind of cold weather even while wearing a very warm coat.

"I'm fine, you guys…" she said while shivering. "I wanted to come really." Britney then uses the ring carefully to warm herself up. "See? I can manage."

Guess Lion-O had nothing to worry about his girlfriend now.

"Good thing you can do that to control the other elements of the four. Fire. Earth. Can't wait to see more." He said to be hugging Britney. "Still, I would've kept you warm even from that moment when we…"

The two laughed together.

"I know, Lion-O, but only when we're alone, alright?" she kisses him. "Thank you for worrying about me still."

"Yeah…Also, Tygra, what gives? I think we're lost." For Lion-O to say that to his older step-brother Tygra, they might be.

"I don't get lost." He said. "There's a path through these mountains and I'm going to find it. You two better catch up or you'll both freeze to death."

"Please don't remind us…" said Leanora. "We're coming!"

I hope they don't get lost in the cold to really kill them if they did. For Lion-O to show Britney and Leanora something funny to be throwing a snowball at Tygra.

"You never admit that you're wrong."

"And you never act your age." Once Tygra turned around to getting his by another snowball and gets mad. "Lion-O!"

From that loud scream to cause the snowy mountains above them to shake to cause an avalanche to be coming down on them and fast. Run away!

"Idiots!" argued Leanora.

"Get out of the way! It's an avalanche! Duck!"

For the brothers to be freaking out, Britney shows the two a hidden hole to hide under in time from the falling snow. That was close for the rock that was once there was now crushed could've been them!

"Britney?" Lion-O check on his girlfriend.

Luckily, the fire melts the rest just in case thanks to Britney's ring to use fire.

"I'm okay, Lion-O." she said. "Please be more careful next time. And Tygra, you too. We must be quiet until we can leave the spot of the mountain side."

No kidding! Even Lion-O had to correct his brother to not admit on his little mistake of being wrong, so everyone is sometimes by accident.

"And you still think we'll find a path now?"

Then Tygra spotted something for Britney's Ring of Shoran to point to something…very odd about the caves on top.

"We found something, look." He said.

And for and for Tygra to be back on track, we're getting somewhere for the three to go climb up carefully to check it out. From within the icy caves, it looked like a hidden village of some kind.

"A hidden village within the caves? I feel something of life inside, so strange…" Britney said while using her ring as a flashlight to see.

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" Leanora had to be silly just making noises within the caves to echo back.

"Leanora!" Tygra and Lion-O stopped her.

"Please, Leanora." Same with Britney. "Don't do that."

"What?" she asked to be laughing after that. "Just having a little fun…"

So, they head on down with Leanora to look around as a spirit within Britney's body to see what was inside of the caves, looked dark, quiet, and very strange for anyone to live in this place. Maybe for an animal type of creature, but not a living being. Entering in deeper to see some group of beings in heavy clothing to appear for Tygra and Lion-O were ready to fight and Britney to be on guard. But instead, someone says this to them…

"Welcome."

Looks like they're not a threat to them for Britney to feel them out, to be a bit off somehow.

"Lion-O. Leanora. Tygra. They're okay." She said. "All of them are. (And yet, I feel something very strange from all of them. Nothing bad, but a trap type of feeling. But what is it?)"

They put the weapons away after that for Lion-O to talk to them.

"Hello. My brother, girlfriend, Leanora, and I mean you no harm." He said to the strangers. "We're lost and-!"

Tygra interrupts Lion-O to say something instead.

"We're not lost."

"You're still on that to denying it all day?" Leanora said.

Lion-O corrects Tygra to not to say that…

"Not a good time, Tygra…!" said the younger step-brother.

Once they heard Tygra's name, they see that it was really him to be impossible to question themselves. How do they know of him?

"Your name is Tygra?" one strange asked.

"Is like you know me." He shows his face to them with the hood taken off.

Once Tygra did that, guess what happens next? The stranger does the same thing to showing his face to look like another tiger type of cat.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan. We've waited for this day, Tygra." Said Caspin.

Soon, everyone else takes off the hoods to show a lot more of them like Tygra to still be around today. No way…!

"Ah, more people like Tygra!" surprised Leanora. "I thought…they've all gone out of expired or something."

"They look like you, Tygra." Said Britney. "Amazing…"

Once everyone was happy to see Tygra again, Caspin welcomes him back home. Or to live with his own kind now to be a true family…

"Come, your father will be very happy to see you again."

For Caspin welcomes Tygra along with Lion-O and Britney to the tigers' village within the caves for them to see Tygra's real father to be happy to see his son alive and well again like the others were too. Surprising, huh? Entering a shrine room where the other members with Tygra's father 'as the leader' was sitting at near the torches. He was known as Javan.

"Nice place you guys got here, roomy…" Leanora comments the villagers.

Once Caspin opens the door to tell Javan the news to showing him too.

"Look who's here, Javan."

Once Tygra sees Javan 'his real father', he was shock. As well as he was too to have a father and son moment for the first time ever.

"Tygra, is that you?" he asked.

"Wait…Tygra, I feel that this man Javan's your real father." Britney said. "I can feel it coming from my ring."

Another shocking twist for not only Britney to feel out, same with Leanora and Lion-O too. For Tygra never thought that he would see the day on where he came from until today. By luck, you know? So, how does Tygra feel about all of this…?

"Unbelievable…All this time I thought I was the only kind to be alone on Third Earth, but here you are. All of you."

"It's quite of a surprise to see you too." He said to Tygra.

This was something else for Javan to be both shock and amazed to see his real son come back and Tygra…he didn't know what to say about it either.

"Forgive him." Caspin explains. "Of you coming back to your father's life is a miracle, left speechless too."

For Lion-O and Britney looked at each other to Tygra a lot to be left speechless as well.

"Ah, Lion-O…?"

"I know, Britney, this is news to me too. Even for you and Leanora to learn about this." He said to telling Javan. "I always thought and my Father that Tygra came from some clan for even he only knew a little about, until now to see where he came from. But where did you come from?" Lion-O asks Javan.

So Javan explain everything to the three 'and Leanora to listen in' to learn a little about the tiger clan.

"Because of Mumm-Ra that your kind from long ago worked for like the great ancestor my Father knew, Tygus. Am I right?"

The others see of Leanora and her kind being real too.

"That's correct, Leanora, I heard a lot about you, your friends of the Legendary Warriors, and your father…Yes, we were an outcast to the other cats since then. Since then…we've been living here on hard times to grow within the caves to try living a good life, until-!"

Caspin cuts off Javan to say something else next.

"Enough of bad times to talk about, get to the good ones. Please. Tell us all about yourself, Tygra. If you would be so kind."

Well, this story was sad on what Tygra could remember about himself when we were a cub for Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora to hear all about it…Tygra appeared as an infant cub in Thundera, floating on a descending hot air balloon into the courtyard of Claudus. The balloon was sent off by Javan, Tygra's biological father, Claudus and his wife adopted him, taking it as a sign from the gods, and declared him as a prince of Thundera...for a time. Though he was loved dearly by the pair, the first hint of jealousy toward Lion-O was sparked when Claudus and his wife told him they were expecting a child, and the queen stopped calling him her 'handsome little prince'. Unfortunately, the queen died in giving birth to Lion-O. Tygra remembered the day as when he lost everything he ever really wanted: his Mother and his Kingdom. What a sad story for Britney to feel that part out within the ring to feel very sad.

"From that day, I lost the two things that mean the world to me…My Mother and my kingdom." Said Tygra.

"(So, sad…)" Britney tries cheering him up. "Tygra, I'm sorry-!"

"It's…! It's fine, Britney, thanks but I'll be fine."

I doubt it for Britney to feel a lot more about all of this on why Tygra was send away in the first place. For her and Leanora had their doubts about the tiger clan…As for Lion-O, he only heard a little about his mother to never seen her face before. How sad, you know?

"Well, I feel his pain too, Britney, in other words he doesn't want you to make him worry about him a lot." Leanora tells Britney that to care deep down to feel the same as Tygra was right now.

Caspin was happy to still have the son of Javan to return home.

"But today, you become the air of your throne. A new air in the family line."

"If I am, then why did you give me away in the first place?" Tygra asks his father.

For Javan, he had more reasons why for Britney to notice of him hiding something, to still care for his son to tell him another part to be 'sort of true'.

"I wasn't giving you away, I was letting you live a good life for your own protection." He then stops to look at the night skies. "Look, the darkness has fallen. You need to leave for your own safety."

Why was that? Something bad of the tiger's enemy was coming or something?

"Not until I get some answers."

Sorry, Tygra, but from the look of things for the other members to leave the room in a hurry, there was no point to it now.

"This place has been haunted by something truly evil." Javan explains. "I only wish is to keep you safe, my son."

"I'm a ThunderCat. And I don't run from a fight. Something that my 'father' taught me." He tells his so call father that. "And I'm supposed to be afraid because of some type of bogyman?"

You tell your real father that, Tygra, and yet he still tells him to go for his own safety.

"If you cherish your life, then go for your own sake."

Ouch…! That had to hurt Tygra's feelings there.

"I wish I didn't found this place!"

"Tygra, he's your father." Lion-O tells his step brother that.

Britney and Leanora had to agree with Lion-O on that part.

"Yes, Tygra, Lion-O's right! What he did to you from the past can't change, but he worried you still many years later. I should know that, believe me…"

For Britney to say that while sounding upset just thinking about her family back on Earth, so did Leanora to try straightening out Tygra to at least show some respect and understand on why his real father did it in the first place, even if it was hurtful.

"No kidding! Very low!"

"Claudus was my father, Leanora, that tiger wasn't to leave his own child behind!" Tygra talks back. "For someone who lost a father to having a human step-father with a son to care for your mother and sister, I thought you would understand than being too cold like you always do…!"

"Tygra!" upset Lion-O and Britney.

Now he had to go and say that part out loud…

"Well…At least I have a reason to fight back for my family's safety, you jerk!"

Just made things bad to worse now for Leanora to stop talking to Tygra right now 'until she could cool off again' for Lion-O and Britney really felt bad for this guy right now. Geeze, you think so? So, Lion- O tries talking to Tygra about it.

"Give him a chance. Maybe he wants to show some forgiveness if you let him."

Just then…the four hear a noise from the caves to sound very scary as Leanora felt it and Britney's ring started to react of the dangers to be going around right now.

"What was that?" question Tygra.

"Trouble…!" worried Britney. "Coming from outside of this room…over there!" she pointed out.

For they see from outside of the room was a group of freaky looking demon-like monsters to being types of shadow demons all over the caves to look at them to finding the next victims to kill. Where were the tigers at? Were they hiding?

"Ah, Leanora?"

With Britney asking her on what they were 'since she knows almost everything and everyone on Third Earth', for those things to barely know about it at all.

"Some type of cat-like demons from the underworld…Shadow Creatures" she was thinking. "I heard about them before to be the real deal in person right before our eyes. Why is that?!"

So, they weren't supposed to be real but they are to answer one question, what the heck were they?!

"I think these things are the boogeymen." Lion-O gets his Sword of Omens out. "Britney, get ready with Leanora!"

"Okay! Whatever they are, they look real to us, Leanora." She gets ready for battle. "I'm Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

Going into her beast mode 'the other form comes only for emergencies for her sometimes' to have her ring, weapon, and Leanora to power her up for they and Lion-O try stopping…whatever those demon cats were to come charging right at them! Tygra joins in to be whipping the things for Lion-O to use his sword to stop them, along with Britney had the power to use the earth's ground as her punching bag at the things to the face! 'Like Terra from the Teen Titans, my favorite character compares to Starfire'. For her element to use of earth to use fighting skills on this one, and fire to still use as magic, cool! Hope to see what water and air does for her later on once the two other stones are found. Almost like the Avatar the Air Bender series, but a bit different…Stopping them as a team was easy to still not have a clue on what they were, none of them don't know!

"Again, what gives?!" Leanora was confused.

"No kidding!" Lion-O agreed. "What are they?"

Not good, they were getting back up for more for Britney thought she felt something from them to be a lot more than what they were.

"Huh? (What is this I'm feeling…?)"

"Well, whatever they are, they won't go down!" Tygra tells the others.

"Then we should play it smart and get to somewhere safe! Away from them as quickly as possible!" Lion-O said to his brother to make a run for it. "Guess your father was telling the truth!"

Guess so, Lion-O, to tell Tygra that for Javan was right. With the creatures chasing after them deeper in the icy parts of the cave now for Britney to punch the ground to make some icy shards pop up to hold the beasts off to need more of them, by using her boomerang with more fire power.

"Lion-O! Give me a hand!" she said.

He joins with his girlfriend to do just that.

"Way ahead of you, Britney!"

From cutting the shard to come flying down and blocking off the path in time as the creatures try crawling their way through…

"Good! It'll hold them off for now! Keep running! Go! Go!" Leanora tells them that.

The four continue to outrun the creatures. Elsewhere in the other room from the cave area, Caspin and the other tigers talk to Javan to do something about Tygra now to be given a second chance to do something important. Hat to do it through for all of them to agree on something to be done, they still need to go through with it. I don't like on what Javan was talking about. Soon Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, and Tygra got to safety in the room they were in to hear Javan, Caspin, and the other members of some kind to be talking about something important.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tygra asks them.

Only for Caspin to change the subject to talk about something else…

"Other different matters."

As Caspin and the other members leave the room for a father and son moment time, as he tells Javan to think about the talk they had while having some time with Tygra during the time being…Then what will happen after that? As Javan wanted to talk to Tygra alone to try giving him a better whip to have, Lion-O and Britney had the chance to have a look around the area to see where the Shadow Creatures were hiding at.

"I got something." Thanks to Britney's Ring of Shoran, it'll be her, Leanora, and Lion-O' tracking device.

"Nice going, Britney, we'll use this to find the creatures whereabouts to stop them and save the villagers." He said.

"And we will too, follow me." She follows the ring's glow to direct them.

"Then let's get going while Tygra keeps that Javan guy busy." Said Leanora. "Lead us the way, Britney, I want to know what those things are."

You heard the fine female warrior. So move out, Thundercats! And they do just that to look elsewhere outside of the cave parts. Finding the paths to be weird footprints to change back to normal somehow within the snows for them to find…something odd. Tygra then comes back to look happy after talking to his real father Javan to Lion-O all about it while Britney was searching around the area to overhear the brothers talking, looks like Tygra might like his new home where he belongs to now. You Know? Lion-O tells Tygra that he couldn't find the tracks of the Shadow Creatures and that, oddly, the tigers aren't defending themselves. Tygra dismisses Lion-O's suspicions and considers it a negative reaction. He may be on to something here…For Britney to start having the strange feeling again coming from the other parts of the cave to have her ring feel out the shadow demons were among the tigers…Huh?!

"Wow!" Making Britney jump in fear to be confused and Lion-O was on to something big, he sees her freaking out.

"Britney!" Leanora worried her friend.

"Are you okay, Britney?" Lion-O helps her out.

"I'm fine…I jumped because…the Shadow Creatures who were chasing us to not fight back or eat anything when the villagers were nowhere to be found, I felt…The ring feels living darkness around this part of the caves of the villagers. I feel sadness, pain, and so much evil. Have a look and see, Lion-O. (If I'm right, then this could only mean one thing.)"

Believing in Britney's words, Lion-O must see it too with the help of his Sight Beyond Sight to use.

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

For Lion-O to see from the villagers to look normal to do every day things within their village to be happy around each other, it shows the real true for some magic was making them into the Shadow Creatures themselves! It was them!

"No…!" shock Britney.

"It can't be…!" same with Lion-O.

A big shocker here, huh? Then they stop to feel out Javan to talk to them.

"You must not get involved in this, Lion-O. Britney. And the same goes for you too, Leanora. You don't understand what it is for a father."

Must be another reason why he saved Tygra from this mess...

"So, you know all about this, huh?" Leanora ask. "Tell us what happen to you? The same with the villagers? What made you this way?"

Still, Leanora wanted to know for Britney and Lion-O will save Tygra's faith from this nightmare.

"He maybe your son, but he's still my brother…!"

"And my friend!" Britney got mad at Javan. "How could you do this? To your own people?! It's wrong!"

For them to be serious about this mess, Javan tells them and Leanora the most about why he had to take Tygra away from the village…Javan arrives and explains that there was an infectious epidemic, and they sought aid from the Ancient Spirits, the Ancient Spirits of Evil – the four evil ones who aid Mumm-Ra from a jackal, ape, vulture, and lizard. The spirits agree to save the tigers in exchange for Tygra's life, as he would eventually grow up to oppose them. Javan cannot bring himself to kill Tygra and sends baby Tygra away in a balloon, resulting in the Ancient Spirits placing a curse on the Tiger Clan until Tygra is sacrificed. Man, that is so mess up!

"And because of it, the Ancient Spirits place a curse on us."

"And only by killing Tygra will lift the curse if you do it still." Lion-O added.

Leanora knows a lot about the Ancient Spirits to tell the others all about them.

"Those guys? It was you and the others fault to try killing your only son because of the plague to spread on everyone else! By selling your humanity for a cure by killing a cub! By those guys?!" she said in anger. "I hate that! Worse compare to Mumm-Ra you are, Javan…! Ancient Spirits, the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Not much is known about the Ancient Spirits other than that they give Mumm-Ra the means to assume Ever-Living form and various other powers. The Ancient Spirits also played a part in directing Mumm-Ra into gathering the materials to create the Sword of Plun-Darr while they possessed a Blacksmith so they can use his body and skills to forge the actual weapon. However, as the Blacksmith retained the knowledge of forging the Sword of Plun-Darr from the possession, the Ancient Spirits played an unintended role in the creation of the Sword of Omens. That's all I can tell you."

She was right about that, I remember when Lion-O and Britney went to the past to seeing it for themselves.

"And for that, Leanora, you are right to judge me. The real curse of the tigers has been pride." Javan said. "Please take your brother, Lion-O, and for the rest of you to leave with him right away before sun set. For my sake at least, he must never learn the truth."

"But what if he does…?" ask Britney.

Best to just do it now to make Tygra listen to reason I guess…? This won't be so easy to do here. Can they get Tygra to leave? Meanwhile, some of the Tigers led by Caspin decided to break the curse before the sun sets. Angered, Tygra is prepared to leave, guess it worked for it to hurt but it had to be done.

"It's been done." Leanora tells Britney and Lion-O the news.

Thought Javan felt bad putting on an act on his son, Lion-O had to be sure if Tygra will be alright.

"What happened?"

"We're leaving…!" he said.

But before that, Caspin and the other group of tigers come to see him to try murdering him to free the curse for good this time.

"Tygra! I have a message from your father."

"I heard his message." He said.

Well, not that one you haven't.

"I don't think you heard this one…" Caspin said.

Incoming kill, Tygra!

"Look out!" Britney warns her friend.

For one tries jumping on Tygra to cutting him down, he moves away in time for Britney to transform into her beast form to burn one up to trapping them in self-defense. More came at Tygra to push him down to surrounding him next as the others stop Lion-O and Britney to try rescuing him.

"Tygra!" the two panicked.

All seems to be bad…until Javan jumps in to stop them and saving the three in time. No one messes with the dude's son! For he comes charging at Caspin to cut him down for good, but was it over now? For Tygra to see the truth for himself now.

"It didn't have to be this way…" he said.

"It was…the only way…!" Caspin said in pain. "You've betrayed your own clan…You brought the curse down upon us…! And your son will still die."

Seems Caspin and the others weren't done with Tygra or Javan to be killed either.

"Then they have to go through me first."

With Caspin knowing of them to not escape out of this place alive to warn Javan that, he then dies and for him to tell Tygra and the others to get out right away.

"You three and Tygra need to get out of here now!" said Javan. "These creatures don't have emotions or fear to tear you all apart!"

"Tell me what's going on, Father! What are you hiding?!"

For Tygra to be asking Javan that at the worse time right now.

"Can we just go before we all die?!" said Leanora. "If Britney dies, then I have no body to be in but hers!"

Now having no other choice for Lion-O and Britney had to say it to Javan to tell Tygra everything.

"Tell him, Javan, or we will."

"Yes, please before it's too late."

Javin confesses that his actions have turned him into a monster, as he and the other Tigers transform again and attempt to kill the three.

"Father!" cry out Tygra.

Shocking to Tygra, and the Ancient Spirits of Evil orders them all to kill them all. Incoming again! With Lion-O using his sword, Tygra to be able to fight with them to use his whip, and Britney from her fire and earth skills to use both her weapon and claws to stopping them; but the monster of Javan to try strangling Tygra to death was bad and Lion-O was being caught by a lot of them! Before Britney could use her attack, Leanora stops her in time for something good to happen.

"Britney, wait! Javan's good side is fighting back!" she said "Look!"

Tygra understands what his father gave up for him. He forgives his father, and his humility ultimately breaks the curse, causing the Shadow Creatures to regress back into the Tigers. With the curse lifted and the Ancient Spirits of Evil to fade away, the three did it! Well, Tygra's love of his real father did the most.

"Family bounding and love breaks the curse…I see now." Said Britney. "(And in the end, it was Tygra who saved the day because of it.)"

Looks like all was well for everyone to turn back to normal now, even for Javan too.

"You did it!" he said with joy. "You broke the curse full of pride, but in the good of humanity. If things worked out differently, I still be with you right now."

"But you are." For Tygra to be happy that everyone in his clan is safe, however, not all was good to have a happy ending.

"I'm afraid not, Tygra…"

That didn't sound good. Why was that?

"Wait, you and the others aren't going to make it? Why is that…?" Britney then senses it to get it from the ring to her so. "(Oh, no…!)"

"You all survived without food or water when you were cured from the diseased, but since that's been lifted…I don't think any one of you will make it." Lion-O explained. "I guess there were no survivors."

For Leanora to nodded her head and look away and for Britney to feel out and in Lion-O's words, it was all true.

"Sorry, Tygra, and I get it now. Really I do…"

"What are you saying…?" said Tygra. "You're all dead?"

Well, not really…Javan states to Tygra that the Tigers are neither dead nor alive, but rather something in between, and they can now go home as he and the Tigers fade away. Javan leaves his whip behind for Tygra before disappearing.

"I'll be watching over you from the whip that I wish to give you. For only with pride that you must live on as a proud tiger of our clan. Goodbye, my son."

And with that, Javan and the rest of the tiger clan of other men, women, and children too all disappear to become one with the spirits and free from the curse forever and the plague too. Sad to see this happen because of the curse, but better than to suffer anymore more, right? Poor Tygra to learn the truth and miss his father already to love him even more now to see him say goodbye like that. Tygra takes the whip to use it for good in battles now.

"Tygra, again…I am so sorry about your father and your people." Britney said to hug him a little. "But the whip here, your father will be watching over you for now with this weapon. So, cherish it well with all your heart."

"And yeah, we'll be fine. We'll stop those spirits to not do anymore danger like this one. And about yesterday-!"

Tygra says something about it instead to interrupt Leanora from it. For both girls, he's not a lone to still have a little brother, Cheetara, and great friends to care about and forever will be like that.

"It's fine, Leanora, I'm sorry. And Britney, thank you. I will treasure this weapon because my Father will be watching over me. From Javan and King Claudus too." He said to then asking his little step-brother on something. "Tell me something, Lion-O. Is it my destiny to lose the things I really care about?"

For Lion-O and Britney to both look at each other, they didn't think so. Not for Tygra that is.

"You're not going to lose me, brother. Now let's go find that short cut." He said.

"You said it!" Leanora said. "Good thing I'm not going to get cold, right? Ha!"

With Lion-O saying that, Tygra seems to be happy about it that's for sure. For Tygra looks at the old village caves of his tiger clan home once more to be a friendly burial for all of them to rest in peace now. With Leanora happy to see that she had a lot to go on about like he did, Britney does too from missing her family and hugging Lion-O within the snowy mountains once again to being warm this time.

"I think all will work out for all of us, Lion-O, even for Tygra." Britney said. "He sure has change for the better, hasn't he? I like that to still be himself."

Lion-O laughs about it but in a good way that is.

"Sometimes I'm the bigger brother than he is since I'm still king and he's still a solider in the team." Said Lion-O. "But you're right, Britney, a good change to still be himself to care, that's my older step-! No. Rather my older brother for you. Now come on, let's go find that short cut."

"Yes, that he is. (Like Ben and me. I hope to talk to him soon, I sure miss him to still care about me.)"

With all things from sad to being good for the most parts, we'll never forget the ones we miss and loved to keep on going. And for someone like Tygra, he was one of them. Good to have him around, you know? Yeah…And now the details for the next episode/chapter on what's been happening to the other team members. For Leanora asks the other three this question…

"I wonder how Panthro, Cheetara, Snarf WilyKit, and WilyKat are doing down below?"

No kidding! How or what are they doing right now? While Tygra, Britney with Leanora, and Lion-O continue their search for a path, the remaining team remains in the ThunderTank at the bottom of the mountain. Bored and hungry, WilyKit and WilyKat whine about not having food. Panthro decides to teach the kittens about survival. Deciding to join in, Cheetara suggests a boys-vs-girls match: WilyKit teamed with Cheetara and WilyKat teamed with Panthro in a hunt for a meal. Panthro attempts to teach WilyKat about tracking and use of traps with a male Chib-Chib as the target, but WilyKat, unable to bear the idea of killing another animal, helps the Chib-Chib to run free. Meanwhile, Cheetara shows WilyKit how to mask their scents to kill a female Chib-Chib. However, WilyKit also ruins the hunt, as she cannot kill, either. Seeing that drastic measures are needed, Panthro and Cheetara decide to force the twins to hunt on their own, forbidding them to return to the ThunderTank until they have food. A flashback scene reveals that the kittens are the eldest of four children. Their father was an ambitious farmer who died in a tornado, leaving their mother to have to make ends meet. Inspired by their late father's tale of a city of great riches, Eldara, the two decide to leave their home in search of it. WilyKat believes that their leaving would allow their mother to focus more on herself and their younger siblings until they return from finding Eldara with enough riches to provide for their family for life. However, their search leads them to starvation in Thundera's slums and they quickly learn that survival would mean compromising their ethics and becoming thieves. In the forest, the twins accept the idea of killing the male Chib-Chib out of survival, until they realize that the female Chib-Chib WilyKit saved is the male's mate, and they have two baby Chib-Chibs. While the two kittens decide not to go through with destroying the Chib-Chib family, a boar-like predator called a Comolbur arrives and attacks the Chib-Chibs. Unwilling to let the Chib-Chib family die, the kittens successfully distract, then tie up, the Comolbur. Grateful for their help, the Chib-Chibs lead the twins to a trove of fruit. Successful in getting food, the kittens victoriously return with sweet bounty and Panthro believes the two have potential to survive on their own after all. And for that for everyone else to gather back together, the team moves forward for the book and ring to lead them to the third stone to be somewhere up, right? This will be a while.


	30. The Pit

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 30 - The Pit

From Lion-O, Britney 'with Leanora', and Tygra returning to the other on the snowy mountain tops to tell Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf that they just found a short cut that could lead them to the third stone and the last four of the Twelve Deadly Kins to go get back, this time they're traveling together on ground to be warmer to do from walking. Or taking the ThunderTank as the Book of Omens and Ring of Shoran pointed to where they needed to go to next. Lead the way! From driving and then walking there throughout the desert, they know where they were to look like, some bad area in the city. For Britney to know that part.

"What is this place? Reminds me of home when I look at it…" she said. "Not a friendly area to be in right now."

No kidding. For Leanora explains to Britney on what it was.

"This is far from your world, Britney, trust me. Everyone, welcome to the City of Dogs. For it's home to the dog civilization on Third Earth. Geographically located close to Mount Plun-Darr, it's a city surrounded by desert and mountainous terrain. Visually, many of its structures seem to be built of a mixture of mud brick and stone, with buildings supplemented and augmented by various forms of aging technology and scrap metal. It is home to a variety of ramshackle bazaars, bars and a gladiatorial arena known colloquially as The Pit. Now that you might want to see for yourselves. It's something else for this is…" Leanora was thinking about her boyfriend to be missing him a lot. "Oh, Leon…His ancestor live here for him to be born in. I miss him a lot. Along with Skips and Ralph too."

For Britney to see the rest of the area for herself a little, she felt out the pain all around her from her ring to show the rest. As for helping Leanora get her boyfriend, other two friends, and family to save, she still will help her out to find that portal of Earth to see her family from the dimension of hers again.

"I see why Tygra found this path to go to."

"I thought it would've been easier, you know?" he said.

The others didn't get it either.

"Luckily, it's the only way we do need to go to find the stone of air next where warrior Skips in the Fox's spirit is in." Lion-O said. "Leanora, we will help you out from the journey we've been going through so far." He holds Britney's hand to kissing it. "All of us will."

"Bad area like this one, we need to keep moving forward." Said Britney. "And let's not forget about the four last ones of the Twelve Deadly Kins we need to get too."

Guess the nine with Leanora had to go through the area to get where they needed to go to next, for Snarf to not like the smell of the place already. Other than be around the place, they also needed some supplies, for Panthro's been in the area too like Leanora did.

"Look, let just get some supplies and get out of here after that."

"What's the rush, Panthro?" ask Leanora.

"Just have some bad memories here is all…" he tells her. "Everyone, watch yourselves. I mean it."

Both Lion-O and Britney didn't get it.

"What could've happen to you back then, Panthro? Was it that bad?"

"If I tell you guys, it'll leave you with nightmares." Panthro tells Lion-O that.

"Or maybe he's afraid of getting fleas by them." Tygra made a joke there.

Dude, that wasn't funny for Leanora said to herself was like, 'what gives?' and such. But to WilyKit and WilyKat, dogs didn't bother with them when they were traveling a lot.

"Come on you guys, dogs aren't too bad." WilyKit said. "We should know that."

"Kit's right." Said WilyKat too. "We both hand out with a lot dogs in the back area of Thundera a while ago."

Then the two kittens were thinking about food to try one of their favorites ones to have.

"Mmm…bone sew…gotta have some!"

WilyKit and WilyKat were wondering on their own again for they should stay together, right?

"Maybe you two should stay close." Cheetara tells them that.

"We can take care of ourselves you know, we'll meet with you guys later." WilyKat tells them to go with his sister.

"See you guys in a while!" WilyKit joins with her brother. "Stay safe, Britney!"

Well, their they go for now I guess. For Snarf would have to watch over them until they can meet back with each other again and they will be fine.

"Kit! Kat! Be careful! Snarf, you too." Britney hugs him. "You know what to do now."

Lion-O makes sure that his buddy does just that as well for Snarf won't let any of them down.

"Just make sure that they stay out of trouble too."

And off he goes for WilyKit and WilyKat to do stuff around the area for Snarf to watch over them, and some odd raccoon creature to be stealing from them to cause some trouble. Who was he…? Anyways, the others do some shopping to get other things done now…only for Tygra to spot something on the walls of a poster.

"Hey, you guys, look at this."

For Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Cheetara, and Panthro see it too being a female cat person of a warrior to be fighting in the dogs right now. They didn't think that none of them would see another living cat until today.

"A cat?" surprised Lion-O.

"It's a girl." Same with Britney.

"But what is she doing here?" Leanora was lost. "I don't think I've seen someone like her before."

"Really?"

Seems like it on Leanora's end to answer to Britney just like that.

"Guess so, Britney, I know some things but not a person sometimes…" she said back.

To Cheetara's guess to be a runaway of a Thunderian member after Mumm-Ra and his men came to destroy it all the kingdom and the people too.

"Then she must've survived the fall of Thundera."

Seems that they have a lead to help someone out to have one imposter taken down to see where this fighter was at, and Panthro knows where.

"All she needs to do is to survive the pit."

"A pit fighter member? Awesome!" said the happy Leanora.

Now they really need to check it out for they do see this pit type of battle like in the Rome times being fun for all dogs to watch a sport show live. They see the fight of dogs against each other or a robot to beat them up to see some fun for them to enjoy, well not for the Thundercats that is.

"So, awful…" Britney hated it to cover he eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Lion-O hugs her. "It just their way to do like this type of sports."

"But it's awful to watch this, Lion-O. I hate war to try stopping it and others taking some else's life, but this worse…Animal cruelty almost."

Guess Britney hates those types of things, makes sense. Same with me too! Panthro tells them all about the pit being an entertainment for the dogs to enjoy the mess up games of theirs to hurt each other or fight to the death. Even Leanora knows of that for Leon's family didn't have to do it, which was good.

"And therefore, I hate other dogs because of this." Tygra said.

"I just want all of this to stop…!"

For Britney to be saying that, Lion-O had to ask about the leader of the sports fun to have a word with him.

"Who's in charge of this?"

The dog points up to one building of the arena had a main room for the boss to be at and the other five and Leanora pay him a visit right away. Getting up there, Britney asks the dog person this question while showing the poster.

"Excuse me, but we were just wondering…"

But Leanora says it instead. Hmm…does she feel sorry for the cat person the way she does for her family and other friends and boyfriend to understand the pain of the pit games? Maybe so.

"What do you know about this cat?" she asked.

"She's a fighter and she belongs to me." He said.

Well, that's really meant to say that.

"Hey, she's not a slave to you!"

"Or she doesn't belong to you!"

For Britney and Lion-O to say that to this dog who goes by Dobo, he doesn't care what they say about it.

"Is that so...?"

"Yes, she's a free cat now." Lion-O said. "So, we'll be taking her with us…!"

Dobo then tries to pick a fight with Lion-O for Britney to try stopping him.

"You two are welcome to try…"

Then Panthro says something about Dobo to stopping them in time.

"Don't let him scare you two, Lion-O. Britney." He said to be arguing with Dobo to then be shaking hands to be good friend from back then. "It's been forever, Dobo."

Dobo laughs to see Panthro again to visit.

"More like a century to me." He laughs.

Looks like some dogs are good in the areas for Tygra and Cheetara's surprise and for Leanora to just laugh.

"Any friend of Panthro's here, is friend of ours. Good to know."

Dobo seems to know Leanora and the other warriors too since he's a friend to Leon's other realities to still be around today.

"Leanora, long time no see. Business is going on I see? Good to know for you and Leon, better still be together somehow in the mess you two, Skips, and Ralph are in." said Dobo. "Any who, you guys wish to see your cat friend? Well, you guys are just in time. She's up against Gormax next."

I take it that's the robot's name there, Gormax…the one who beaten the other dogs just now. She was Pumyra for her reflex skills to avoid attacks, moving fast, to using her bow and arrow to take out the robot in seconds was something else for the dogs to cheer for her and some, winning their bets on her. Wow, she was so cool! For Britney to watch the whole thing to like someone else like Cheetara to idolize.

"Wow! Lion-O, did you see that? Amazing! She's something else!"

Britney was never this much happy until now for Lion-O to be happy for her and for Leanora to be like…

"Another one? Seems that Cheetara has someone else for Britney to like…Why not me?"

"Huh? She just got skills." She said. "Who wouldn't fight like that?"

Tygra still love his Cheetara no matter what.

"Britney still cares, she just likes people that way." Said Tygra. "I idolize you a lot."

A nice way to put it instead of Leanora making fun of her a lot for Cheetara hugs he Tygra back.

"And Pumyra wins again." Said Dobo to be very pleased. "You can train your solders well, for this cat's making me a fortune."

So, it would seem to be their favorite one of all even for Dobo. Lion-O sees that Britney felt something about Pumyra to do something to free her right away.

"Let us buy her freedom."

"With what? She needs to win over one hundred fights for her to go free." Dobo tells Lion-O and the others that.

"One hundred fights?!" shock Leanora. "Cheap sake!"

This made Dobo growl a little.

"But you can't-!"

"Sorry, but that's how it is." He tells Britney that to then leave. "Make sure your friends don't cause any trouble, Panthro."

I feel like Lion-O and Britney should to see Pumyra to be a prisoner to the dogs to be fighting and then sent back to her cell after her games to keep on going until she has done all 100 of them. So, low there, even Panthro tells them not too. And what does Leanora feel about all of this?

"The lizards are bad enough, Lion-O, don't go to war with the dogs too." He said. "And Britney, I'm sorry but same goes for you too. Please."

Britney couldn't disobey to still be against all of this to be sad, for Lion-O will do anything for his woman.

"Sorry, Panthro, but…I can't let Britney be upset about all of this! She's a ThunderCat like the rest of us are and I won't let her be treated like a slave…!"

So, in other words…

"You're doing this for Britney?!" surprised Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro.

"Not just that, people, they are doing it for the pride of Thundera." Leanora added. "Lion-O would for his people to make a right as a new king while Britney stands up to idolize those to be strong like she is. I should know, I've been down that road before one time. And for that, I must agree with them. Sue me."

To their surprise, nothing they can say or do about now since Leanora made that point across. For Lion-O and Britney do to just that by sneaking in to the prison cell to free Pumyra together. For Britney was happy to have her boyfriend understand to do it for someone she wishes to help and for a ThunderCat member to be free from her torment of fighting to come to an end. Getting pass the guard dogs was very hard to do there to be sleeping on the job, wow…Britney uses her ring to detect Pumyra to still be in her cell to be sleeping, but only to wake her up quietly to help her out.

"Hello, Pumyra?" Britney calls out to her.

She wakes up to see Lion-O and a Britney being a different creature to never seen someone like her to be a first.

"Quickly, we're here to save you."

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

Lion-O and Britney come out of the shadows to show themselves to her.

"A friend. But keep it down, a lot of guards are still asleep."

Once she sees Lion-O's face the most to remember him, Pumyra gets mad at him.

"You…! You!" Pumyra was angry. "Get away from me!" Looks like her anger woke up the dogs to go after the two now.

"Keep it down." Lion-O tries telling her that.

"I said get away from me!"

For Pumyra to say such things to Lion-O and Britney tries to talk to Pumyra for Leanora to tell her stop yelling.

"Chill out, princess!" she said.

Pumyra stops at first to see Leanora's spirit to be coming from within Britney's body, only for Lion-O to be caught by the two guard dogs to capture him and Britney as well from Dobo to grabbing her.

"Ah, Lion-O!" she pleased help.

"Britney!"

It's bad enough for Dobo to take Lion-O glove and sword away from him too and Britney's weapon, but not her ring to be stuck on her.

"You two like her so much, go ahead and join with her." He said. "You, girl, you can keep the ring with Leanora tagging along. It's a pride thing. And you, Lion-O, can join with Pumyra in the next match."

As Dobo puts Britney with Leanora in the same cell with Pumyra and Lion-O next to where they were in, what will happen now?

"Hey! Dog, you can't do this to us!" angered Leanora. "Let us out! Britney, say something…!" but she sees her friend to be sitting down and tries to remain calm of the whole thing. "Britney? Hello…? Are you even listening to me?!"

For someone like her, Britney knows on what she must do for Pumyra since Lion-O couldn't. She looked mad when she saw him…For Dobo tells Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara the news to set the two lovers free if Lion-O wins in one of the matches or else they'll be fighting forever. For Panthro and Dobo were like that to be teaming up a lot in their early battle back in from the pit fights, hard for a dog and cat to team up a lot to do so well together as friends; only for Panthro to leave without Dobo when he escaped to be happy for his friend 'Dobo is like a brother to him' to be stubborn back then to be leader after that. To prove that to be a good being of a dog person, he knows of Lion-O's pride to prove a point in battle. Now I see what he was saying here…

Back in the prison cells, with Lion-O and Britney to be sitting down and separate from each other to still be holding hands to reach out a little…they had to be strong.

"How are you doing, Britney? Are you hanging in there?" ask Lion-O.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I'm more worried about you though, Lion-O. You got caught because of me."

"I was going to say that, this was my fault."

For Leanora to add this part to say to them…

"It was both of your faults…"

"Not now, Leanora..." Lion-O said to her to then saying something to Pumyra. "Look, Pumyra, we were just trying to help you."

But all that Pumyra said to Lion-O was to hiss at him.

"Ouch, pushy…"

Again, Leanora, you were not helping…

"You're a piece of work. You think I'm your enemy."

"That's what I think of you alright…!" she said back.

"I'm your king!" he said.

"A king would never leave his people behind…A king would never let his people go into slavery…! And a king would never let his people down like he was right now!"

For Pumyra to be saying that and for Britney to use her ring to feel out her pain being real to be suffering with her people to survive something bad to escape and fight for her freedom a lot to anger her, that is sad. Now Britney knows why she was mad a Lion-O for Leanora to feel the same way too.

"(So, that's why poor Pumyra's upset at Lion-O so much. Who knew…)" she said.

Look, Lion-O does regret on what he did was wrong to not know about it at first, but he has learned a lot to change in a good way over time.

"I did what I had to for me to fight back!" he said.

"And how long will you keep on doing that?!" Pumyra asks him. "How long will others suffer to be hurt again to not see their king rescue them than to become stronger…" she said in tears. "How long will lit go on to never end?"

"I can't change what has happen, alright?! But I can stand by you now…" Once Lion-O said that part, he meant it a lot to be true to never do it again after the first time.

For only Pumyra to do was to laugh about it.

"Ha! I stopped believing in you a long time ago, Lion-O. I will serve my freedom for what 'my king' could not give me. When we get into that arena, I'm going to rip you into tiny pieces."

Looks and sounds like she means it too. Not good for Lion-O…! Britney got mad to do something to Pumyra by walking up to her.

"Excuse me, Pumyra?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked. "You're no cat but Leanora is. Why is she a ghost?"

Britney slaps her in the face to mean something to her to be mad without Lion-O or Leanora's help on this one.

"Britney!" shock Leanora. "Ah, she did it. Not me."

"Shame on you!"

"Shame on me? Are you defending Lion-O?" Pumyra didn't sound so happy to have someone supporting Lion-O.

"That's right I am! I'm his girlfriend, a human from Earth of a different dimension from Third Earth. I'm Britney Storms of a Thundera member of the Thundercats too with Leanora by my side to be recovering and getting her team back within the four stones! With this Ring of Shoran proves it. We share both heart, body, and mind." She shows Pumyra the ring. "I love Lion-O, and I felt your pain. I'm truly sorry."

"Wait…A human…? Lion-O's girlfriend?!" she was shock.

"That's right! If you want Lion-O, then you have to go through me first…"

Lion-O and Leanora didn't like the sound of that idea.

"Wait, Britney, Pumyra here means business!"

"That's suicide!"

Well, seems like Lion-O will have to back Britney up on this one.

"Stay out of this, Leanora, for once…!" she was more than ready to fight. "Pumyra, you won't hurt Lion-O, for I will hurt you back if you do. I hereby challenge you to a battle once we're in the pit. Leanora, give me strength to win. And Lion-O, protect me from behind. I want to fight her."

Now it was on for Leanora to power Britney up in battle to fight like a cat only and Lion-O to back her up.

"But, Britney, what if she kills you?" he was worried.

Pumyra then laughs to punch almost close to Britney's face.

"Fine, Britney, I'll fight you to the death. Once I stop you, then it'll be you next, Lion-O. I accept."

Oh, boy. Something within Britney really wants to fight to be a big one for Lion-O to protect his girlfriend to try saving Pumyra and winning it still. So, it was night time now to begin the games inside of the pit again. As the dogs cheered for Lion-O to have a sword and shield to use in battle, so did Britney to see fitting to her, for the two to go up against Pumyra. Leanora could only do now was to aid Britney with some powers a little for her to do the rest.

"I hope you have a plan here, Britney…!" she said. "You sure that I shouldn't help you out more than this?"

"It's fine." Said Britney. "Lion-O, we can win. Just trust me."

With Britney saying that to hug Lion-O, the two were ready to battle. For Dobo, Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara to watch the rest too.

"Britney…Pumyra, please let us stand together."

"Forget it." She said. "After I'm done with the both of you, one of us might be the last one standing. Now fight me!"

Firing her many arrows at Lion-O to use a shield to block them all, Pumyra then jumps in to kicking him down. Only for Britney to use her cat skills to stop her.

"Is that all you got?"

Now the two go at it from punching and kicking with skills.

"I'm just getting warmed up…!"

Trying to attack Lion-O for Pumyra to try her hardest to outsmart Britney to still be clever than she was to tackle on the ground to clawing at one another for Pumyra was about to use her weapon, but lowers it down to fight in combat instead. From Lion-O trying to defend Britney from one heavy blow to another was quick for Pumyra was way good in battle; then using her rock and rope to tying up Lion-O to keep him to the ground where she wanted him to be for the two girls to still go at it. From Britney to be just in beast mode all little, she was good than she was in the past. Too quick to protect her boyfriend from Pumyra trying to sneak by Britney, she was still one step ahead of her. For Pumyra to kick her hard with jump to moving fast and pushing her to the ground, Britney was hit.

"Britney!" Lion-O was worried to have trouble getting back up.

Pumyra had Lion-O now to finish him off first.

"Good fight, Britney, but I still beat you." She walks up to Lion-O next. "No wonder why the kingdom of Thundera fell. You're pathetic!"

She kicks Lion-O again to be too painful to see for Britney to crawl over to shielding her boyfriend now.

"Stop it!"

"We refuse to fight you." He said.

Pumyra won't listen to reason with Lion-O t continue kicking him.

"Then you'll die!" she said in anger.

Too pain full for the other members to be watching this and Britney getting kicked more to save Lion-O life. She didn't care about getting hurt, she wanted this all to stop.

"We won't fight you, Pumyra! You've won against me. But I won't lose Lion-O. Kill me first…"

"Britney! Stop this!" Leanora tells her that.

Seems that they didn't care about winning, they just want Pumyra to understand to save her life to make a right this time, for Lion-O to do so that is.

"Stay down and maybe I'll end this painlessly."

Like Lion-O would go down to keep Britney with his arm wrap around her waist to not get hurt anymore.

"Lion-O?" she was confused.

"I won't lose you, Britney…"

Pumyra still went on to beat up Lion-O.

"Then…both of you suffer the same as my people did, and once being yours, Lion-O!" said the angry Pumyra. She kept on kicking and punching Lion-O for Britney to keep on shielding him a lot more times Ouch!

"No!"

For Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro couldn't take it anymore! For Panthro hate to leave Dobo out to be fighting in the last death match that they both made not because Panthro was afraid to win, but one of them to die for it in a bad way. As Britney was getting hurt more than Lion-O was still a little, Pumyra didn't get it to have an arrow at them to have some answers to be made next.

"Why do you two keep on getting up?!"

"I said…that me and Britney will stand by you." He said. "And we will!"

Britney then walks u to Pumyra to get shot to the face a little to pass through to get hurt to the shoulder to keep on walking to hug Pumyra before firing another shot at them. She stops.

"That's going to leave a mark there. (Britney, you're stronger than ever, I'm amazed!)"

For Leanora saying that and everyone staring on something to happen next…Britney hugs Pumyra to be shock and surprise on what was really happening to her right now from Lion-O bravery and words to Britney's friendship to make this female cat let all the pain out.

"It's okay, you did well and won. I don't care if I didn't win nor did Lion-O. We wish to help you out, Pumyra. Both of us, the Thundercats do." Said Britney. "So please let us, be a team and we can save this world for your people too. Let Lion-O be the new king to make a right this time. I will also help you out. Let's be friends. I always wanted a sister like yourself. You're so cool."

How nice…Once Britney said that and Lion-O saying that he will stand by Pumyra to be free from her pain, she lowers her weapon to stop fighting them both. To then be saying this to Dobo and the other dogs…

"I will not kill my king, Dobo. Nor his girlfriend with Leanora trap from within who needs to be set free!"

Soon Leanora and Britney stand by Pumyra's side too to join in.

"I won't hurt someone who's suffering!"

"I won't let anyone else get hurt any more than they already have!"

Same with Lion-O too…

"And I will not hurt a member of mine either!"

To everyone else's surprised, Dobo says this to them.

"The plenty for that is death." He said.

But others booed to say, 'let them live' repeatedly. Amazing!

"You sure about that?" Leanora questions the dog leader.

Seems that Dobo finally gets it on why Panthro left to save his life, so he'll allow it to see them being good fighters and full of loyalty.

"And for that to showing pride, bravery, and loyalty, you two are free cats now! And your human friend with Leanora too!"

And for the others to cheer a good match to end for Pumyra was free to go now, so were both Lion-O and Britney too with Leanora leaving the others to be very happy for that. I like Dobo, he is loyal for a dog for they might help the Thundercats later. Maybe…Britney and Lion-O then kiss to holding each other too.

"Lion-O!"

"Britney!" he was happy. "I'm glad you're not hurt, you were amazing today to help out."

"Thank you." She said. "But, Lion-O, you're hurt! Let me help you."

For Britney to do just that to patch Lion-O back up, Pumyra lends her a hand too. A bit of hard work after fighting like that, but all in a day's work to patch things up afterwards, you know? It was good to have another member on the team now.

"Britney, let us be friends then." She said. "And Lion-O, maybe you might be a good king after all."

For Leanora to introduce Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and herself next to say this to her…

"Well, Pumyra, putting all of the past anger aside, welcome to the team."

"Thank you all." She said. "And you too, Leanora, I will help you out and make Britney and Lion-O have their love be strong. Like I do for my Bengali, I miss him…"

"A lover? I'm sorry to hear that." Said Britney. "Mumm-Ra's doing?"

She was sad to be thinking about that to learn about Mumm-Ra's name.

"He is and yes…Mumm-Ra, he has him held captive. I need your help to save him. Please?" Britney shakes hands with Pumyra to have her word for her new sister.

"And we will too. (I'm happy that everything worked out in the end.)" Britney smiled. "A new alley and friend on our team.)"

Bengali, huh? Sounded important to Pumyra there. For the three welcome Pumyra on the Thundercats team to learn about WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to see in person next once they come back…Lion-O had this to ask of her next.

"We will do all of that, Pumyra. And you said about the other slave cats, right?" Lion-O. "Do you know where they're being held at?"

For them to help Pumyra as she will too as a new ThunderCat member, she answers this question for Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora to listen in…

"A mining operation there, at Mount Plun-Darr."

Once she pointed out on where it was located at from the dog area, that's where they needed to be next. For Lion-O, Britney 'while holding each other', Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra know where they needed to go to right away and be ready for it; for within the mountains to be dark all over with a terrible storm above it with lots of crystals to have a dark energy surrounding on where the other cats were all held at. For this next one for them to travel would soon be important to happen. Thundercats, be ready for everything. And it was good that WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf weren't here right now, for the time being on what's to come next. No kidding…


	31. Down the Rabbit Hole

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 31 - Down the Rabbit Hole

From saving Pumyra from being a slave to fight in the pit at the dog area by Dobo's doing, to see the bravery within her, Britney, and Lion-O to show courage without fighting but in words to let them go 'and since he was good friends with Panthro' for him and his other dogs might help the Thundercats for the battle to come later. Cool! For her to see some good in Lion-O to fix on his mistakes to be a better king for Pumyra to trust in him to save her people and her boyfriend by Mumm-Ra's doing name Bengali to also be saved; going to the Mount Plun-Darr area to save the others, with a lot to come around for Pumyra to soon tell the others about as well on the way there for her and Britney become friends with each other.

She was now a bodyguard to her king and his girlfriend to be like a sister to Britney. As the three, along with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro headed out 'and to meet back with WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf later', they headed out. With Mulu to be watching them to be ready to make another move on using the ninth member of the Twelve Deadly Kins to go after the Thundercats, capture Britney with the ring, and the stones with the sword 'while her partner Harpy waited to move out by Mumm-Ra's orders to soon join with her in a bit'. Okay…?

"Well, well…The Thundercats with a new female member to be joining them to their doom next, perfect!" she said to flying to the right next to it. "A perfect spot to make some holes of no return. You two are ready to carry out the task, Ako?"

Two tall like rabbits of sisters appear for one having long brown hair and red eyes to be in front of the other one, for this one was the nasty Deadly Kins of a rabbit to make hoes all over the ground to go anywhere to appear and disappear.

" **Yes, Mulu, I will do as you and Master Mumm-Ra has order us-! Or rather for me to do."** She said. **"Anna here wishes to back me up with some power team work while I do the rest. So please leave it to me with our dimension hole of darkness room skills and my trickery, we will complete with our task."**

What did Ako mean by that? Her doing all the work while Anna 'being her other twin sister becomes her walk around charger pack'? Something was wrong about it for Mulu didn't care but to get the task done.

"Very well, Ako, make sure that Anna learns her place. Have fun now while I enjoy the show from above."

Whatever Mulu had in store for the Thundercats to be walking in the area while setting something up for them as Ako will take over to use her own sister's powers against them that she looked trapped. Huh? As Mumm-Ra's annoying smart bird of his waited above the trees for them to arrive…For Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra make their way to the Mount Plun-Darr by waking through the desert area and taking some breaks to be a walk there while Lion-O and Britney send some time alone together for her to check on her boyfriend's wounds as Leanora sat around to wait for them to be done anytime soon. Hey, now…! Love is a beautiful thing.

"Lion-O?"

"Hi, Britney, I just needed to sit down for a few minutes." He said. "After Pumyra to beating me up a lot, I kind of deserved it a little. From my past mistakes, I'll make it better now as the new King of Thundera for her and the other cats to be saved. That I can promise her."

Oh yeah, Pumyra almost killed Lion-O from the pit and he's saying that he didn't mind that at all to punish himself for it. Bummer…Britney gets the feeling to be a dumb thing to do and had her worried to fight Pumyra off and she didn't care if she didn't win, only to save her and they did afterwards. Which they did!

"What…?" this made Britney to hate the whole thing from her boyfriend. "That was a dumb move!"

"But you helped me out. I know I should've told you…" At least Lion-O admits it to tell Britney that and asks her to forgive him.

"I fought for us to save a fellow ThunderCat member to make some good for us and your kind, Lion-O! You had me worried by getting hurt a lot to leave me to be the same if I didn't summit to Pumyra like that!" she said to then hugging her boyfriend to forgive Lion-O of course. "But…I get it, you and I did it on our own to saving Pumyra in the end and it did work. Just promise me that you'll never pull a stunt like that again unless you tell me first with a good reason?"

For Britney to be brave, strong, and still kind hearted, Lion-O couldn't argue with that type of argument to keep.

"I promise on that part, Britney, because I sure learn my lesson the hard way after that." Lion-O laughs. "I can still fight from these sores all over my body."

"I don't know…You think that's a good idea to do?" Britney to trust in Lion-O's promise on that part and hopefully to keep on fighting without hurting himself, she places her hand from his body to massaging it to make it feel good all over.

"I think so…" he said to be smiling. "Still, I kind of like the way you're touching me right now."

Britney's face turns red to feel shy about it.

"Oh, my!" she was blushing. "At least you're feeling all right I guess…"

"Yeah, and just us being happy together. And from that night we made love, I want us to do it again to be with you forever, Britney. I want us to love each other and keep our love alive throughout our journey to make sure you stay happy. Never to be alone ever again."

For the two to be embracing each other, Britney will stay with Lion-O in her new world of Third Earth to still find a portal to seeing Earth and her family as promise. She still misses her mother, father, Ben her older brother, and pet cat Show to hopefully be thinking about her to still be loved.

"Oh, Lion-O, I will stay here. With my new friends, a new life, and with you…" she said with tears of joy. "I want to live here and protect those who care about me, and to prove to my family on how strong I've gotten to still see them and let My Mom, Dad, Big Brother, and Shoe know that I still and will always love them. I'm just happy that I'll never be alone anymore because I have you in my life now." Britney couldn't stop crying. "And yes, the way we show our love to each other, is so…magical."

For them to be holding each other and then Lion-O and Britney use their lips to kiss each other. Soon for their tongues to be dancing in their mouths to hugging while doing that, to make their lovely moment count. And it was a good moment there, until Tygra clears his throat 'as an act' to make them stop.

"Ahem! Are you two about done now?"

"I think they are." Said Cheetara. "Lion-O. Britney. We're waiting for you two for us to keep on going…"

Well, so much for Lion-O and Britney's love time together to ending it right away to be hugging each other still.

"Oh, my!" Britney was getting shy. "Were we…?"

"Oh, big time you two!" Leanora steps in now. "Save the rest of making out again after we get to the Mount Plun-Darr first to go save the other cats? Please? (Maybe you two can make more love later. The others will know about that part from you two soon enough, just saying…)"

So, she already knows since both Britney and Leanora are the same in one body to be sharing. Leanora was laughing to enjoy making fun of them 'in a good way to laugh with them though' for her, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Leanora need to get going right away.

"Oh, right!" Lion-O said to get back up with Britney's help. "Let's keep on going then. And Britney, to be continued." He winks at her.

Britney smiles to be happy that they still had each other…

"Right." Said Britney.

"Okay, where do we go to now, Pumyra?" Panthro asks her.

For Pumyra to look around the desert parts of the lands to remember where at, she pointed to the right direction for the others to see. Even for both Lion-O's Sword of Omens and Britney's Ring of Shoran shows them the right away.

"Is this way."

And so, their journey to walk to the mountain place continues for the Thundercats on foot, though it'll be a while until they get there…getting to a narrow path for the six stayed together 'in case of an enemy attacks to be ready for it', as Britney was happy to be with her Lion-O and Leanora to make sure that her partner stays alert always for Pumyra to see them making out to have a girl talk together 'since they became best friend already'.

"Hey, Britney. Pumyra wants to talk to you." Leanora tells her partner.

Pumyra moves her hand to ask Britney to speak to her alone.

"Oh! I'll be right behind you, Lion-O."

"I understand." He said. "Just stay behind me."

Britney and Pumyra have some time together for Lion-O knows of them to be alright.

"Leanora, if you would be so kind to…"

"On it." She covers her ears on this one.

"So, Pumyra, what do you wish to talk about?" ask Britney.

From the way Pumyra was looking at Britney to see her and Lion-O were madly in love with each other 'along with Tygra and Cheetara too', she needed to be sure about their love being real.

"You and the king Lion-O…You love each other, do you? He treats you well and such to do things only you feel okay of doing?" she asks her human friend.

This made Britney blush a little.

"Oh, that? Of course, Lion-O and I are very happy together both him and me. At one time Tygra was with me, but Cheetara talk him through to love each other instead. See? They make a great couple the way Lion-O and I do together."

For Pumyra to be seeing that, and then saying this part next…

"I see…And Lion-O's not doing anything…that's unconformable to your liking?" Pumyra asks again.

"Huh? No. No! No, Pumyra!" this made Britney blush. "Trust me, what we do is special and nothing bad. He would never do that to me. Why are you asking me this? It's fine for other kinds to fall in love each other."

Pumyra then blushes all over too after Britney said that.

"I know that, and of course one different being can love another besides two cats." She said. "It just…Bengali…My love…I hope he'll be fine by the hands of that awful Mumm-Ra doing torture things to him, he told me to run and I did only to be capture twice. But I know he's alive somewhere to be watching over me. So, I must be strong for him and our people what we can do to rebuild Thundera with Lion-O's help. Sorry Britney." Said Pumyra and then sighing. "It just when I see you guys in love with someone makes me happy to be worry about Bengali than I am with myself. From all of the nightmares I had to go through."

Britney feels out the pain from poor Pumyra for her ring to sense it from within 'like Leanora was the same'. They both get it for Pumyra to worry about her true love to be alone and trapped by Mumm-Ra for Bengali to try hanging in there…

"I get it, Pumyra." Britney rethinks on that part. "I mean, both Leanora and I get it even if she wasn't listening in on us. I see that you were worried about me to ask how Lion-O and me to be happy in love. And hearing about your love life, I want to do everything I can to help you get to Bengali again and stop Mumm-Ra once we save the other citizens of cats first. Pumyra, both Lion-O and I…even the rest of us being the Thundercats will help you save Bengali and stop Mumm-Ra's madness for good, count on it."

For Leanora to stop covering her ears after that to feeling out on what Britney might've said to be on Pumyra's side for this one.

"Well, you heard the girl."

For Pumyra to believe in Britney's words and seeing that Leanora trusts in her a lot more like the others Thundercats, to know that she wasn't alone in this to become part of a ThunderCat member herself now.

"Thank you, Britney, I understand now. For Bengali, I will see him again." She said. "We'll save the other cats and stop Mumm-Ra too."

"You're welcome."

The two shake hands with each other to make a promise to get everything taken care of one at a time.

"And from here on, I Pumyra, will protect you as my new friend Britney with Leanora too for both of your love ones to be strong to rescuing one and mine. To be the best on the team and for the king himself to serve."

Good promise to keep there, Pumyra. And with that for Leanora to say this part next…

"Guess we should keep on going then, you two." She said. "Come on! Time's a wasting if we do waste time."

With Britney and Pumyra laughing together and joining with the others now, the path to Mount Plun-Darr continues…

"We're going." They said together.

Seems that Pumyra trust in Britney 'as her new human friend' to do what it takes to get back at Mumm-Ra to save her people and true love Bengali, while serving Lion-O to keep his and Britney's love well. Good to know to be an amazing guarding for them to continue traveling to the area within the desert area. Hard to walk on foot during the night time, you know? As Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra were getting neat the spot where something odd was happening for Britney and Leanora to sense something out to stop in time, and alerted the others in time. A trap for Mulu and Ako were about to make their move.

"Really? Britney, be ready." Leanora warns her. "You feel it too?"

The ring says so for Britney to feel it out as well.

"I do." She alerts the others. "Everyone, heads up. Mulu and the ninth member of the Twelve Deadly Kins is here…" Britney transforms to have her weapon out. "I am Britney Storms, of Thundera! Hear my cry!"

With Leanora powering up Britney to be in her half beast form, Lion-O with his Sword of Omens out, Tygra with both of his gun and whip, Cheetara with her special staff, Panthro with his mechanical arms and nun-chucks all good to go, and Pumyra for her bow and arrows 'or rocks' to be ready to fight. Good thing that Pumyra was learning on what's been happening so far in their adventures, enemies, and such to be searching for two more stones.

"Mulu, she's that smart but annoying bird who works for Mumm-Ra, right?" ask Pumyra.

Mulu then appears within the trees to be laughing and flying around to mock the Thundercats to be more annoying above them.

"You got that right, Pumyra." Said Panthro. "That's her."

And it was her to make an appearance for they need to stop her and Ako as the ninth of the twelve Deadly Kins to also have the coin of too.

"Ah, I'm glad you're all here, Thundercats. And I see a new one too, please to meet with you, missy. To your doom with the other four that is. I just want the sword, stones with the glove, Britney and her ring too. So, if you wish to go through me…wherever you must be next, you must stop me with Ako the Rabbit Kins. Well, Anna's the real true power to be use while her evil twin sister Ako does the rest. In their territory game type of their black hole room that is."

Like the others would go down without a fight for the others not to lose against their enemies who work for Mumm-Ra.

"Then you leave us with no choice, Mulu, we have to fight you to get to the next of the Twelve Deadly Kins who are in our way." Lion-O said to give a command. "Everyone, stay together to be ready to fight! You too, Britney!"

For the others to be ready, that's when it happens once Mulu moves her wings around to give Ako the sign to strike 'and forcing Anna's powers to go through the roof' in a bad way.

" **I think we get to the fighting and leave the stay together part, won't we King and Lord of the Thundercats?!"**

The sneaky rabbit makes the holes for the six to fall right into it to some other dimension to be trapped, not good! Leaving Mulu to wait until Ako brings out the things that she needed for Mumm-Ra to destroy her enemies too.

"Have fun down there, losers!" she laughs. "Ako, use you sister wisely. I'll be waiting outside so take you time."

" **With pleasure, Mulu."** Ako tells Mulu that. **"Give me an hour with them or thirty minutes to complete the task. This is going to be fun."**

For the rabbit to carry out the task as Mulu wait to know that this will work out, the danger has only beginning for Lion-O was separated from the others to find his way through the dark world of a maze he was in to find the others; same with Pumyra, Cheetara, and Tygra as well to have some trouble to stop Ako to outsmart them all in battle while fighting in the dark. So how can they beat someone who can control darkness and random holes to pop in and out of the see her to be moving around fast to use her long ears, fast kicks, and many punches to throw at them one by one. Ako can show up everywhere!

This was getting too much! My eyes would hurt to try seeing in the dark…What about Britney and Leanora and Panthro? Where were they at? For him to try finding someone who might be around, Britney was there to try waking up from the fall she just had, to then remembering something about her past suddenly within the dark hole. Or rather the rabbit hole.

"Man, that was some fall…" Leanora looks around. "I knew it. Ako, the Rabbit Kins is behind it all. Using from holes to make to go through anything to move fast, and trapping her enemies in complete darkness…this fight won't be so easy to do for us." She then tries getting Britney back up on her feet again to hear Panthro was nearby. "Ah! Panthro's here! But where are the others…? Wake up, Britney! We must get out of here now! Please! Wake up already!"

Hard to wake Britney Storms up, huh? She soon started to have some flashbacks from her past. Why suddenly now from the day she was born…From her mother Jasmine was pregnant with Britney to be born soon to have someone of another older daughter in the family to drive with her husband to the hospital to delivery their second child; only to be a dark and stormy night to be driving in the rain to have lightning strike down to hitting the car to almost hurting Britney's family to get themselves into a car accident.

For Jasmine seems to be all right with her child unharmed, a man name Rogers and his son Ben came to their aid to bring Jasmine to the hospital to have Britney born into their lives even though they lost the father and other daughter…It was a sad night with a new life given for Rogers help out Jasmine to give another chance to start over as a family within six months of caring and all from Rogers and his son Ben to become part from the Smiths' family and to the Storms a year in a half later for Ben to be a good brother to Britney to grow up and to have a fun time with her new father and being with her mother with Shoe joining the family afterwards in the present time, to have a few cats for seventeen years to go by.

To have a grave for Jasmine's late husband to remember him by and not her older daughter or Britney's older sister, it's only because that she survived the crash someone to be drifted somewhere afar from the accident to get burned a bit and hurt, but was lucky to still be alive again to be five years older than Britney; as a group of other parents of a marry couple to raise her afterwards who goes by from Jenny and change into Jennifer Eva to lose her memories of having her real family; for Jasmine sees that she trusts the other family to raise her older daughter as long as she was doing just fine to live a good life. Good to know. Seems that Jasmine was thinking about for Britney had the power to feel out others of their pain, so how could she from her mother being so far away? Same with Ben and Rogers being her step-brother and step-father? Weird…

Well, from feeling that past to remember what happen to her real father and her other sister living a good life 'to learn that she had one who lost her memories', this made Britney both a bit surprised and mostly happy to learn the truth now with a lot more to talk about next for her to see from her childhood past next…From her gift to care for others with problems to aid them, loving nature life throughout trips, animals to be kind to her 'even the wild ones' and such to be happy and having a good family to get along with 'without knowing about having a step-brother or step-father to thought to be real', she had a good life to make herself feel happy; only one problem was she never had any friends to find her weird, even other family members on Rogers' side to never like Britney to ignore her and such. Making Britney's parents to worry even for Ben to feel a shame to see his step-sister being left out of the picture to be afraid that Jasmine had a gift with her late husband to pass it down to Britney more than her older sister did. Another reason why her mother was on Third Earth once for the old man from the museum to learn about Britney Storms to be the chosen one for Leanora. All of this to have the powers to awaken from within…

That explains everything now about Britney Storms to discover it within her thoughts of power to see everything to feel out her parents and her step-brother out. They do love her, but they were not saying a word to defend herself on what's to come because they were afraid to lose her more than themselves to live a good life, all of it! Jasmine was born with something to meet with someone to have the gift and then given to Britney now to have an older sister. Soon waking up, to see her family's faces and Shoe meowing to her, Britney finally comes to and out of the rabbit hole, like in Alice in Wonderland. Well, not out of the holes just yet.

"Britney! Wake up!" Panthro helps her out next to catching up. "Don't you dare die on us!"

Leanora was waiting for Britney's body to come to again.

"Don't say that, Panthro, or it will happen!"

Britney wakes up to see Panthro and Leanora looking at her to feel a bit weak to get back up, but she dos to feel out the others within the other holes 'done by Ako's doing were trap in the darkness by her doing to fight them one by one' for they couldn't last forever fighting with her. Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Pumyra were in danger!

"My friends!" Britney comes to as she knows everything now and what's been going on. "Leanora? Panthro? What…? Where are we? It's so dark."

"Ah, Britney, the ring can become a flashlight too, remember?" Leanora tells her partner that.

Britney makes her ring of Shoran work to see through the entire dark and empty hole area of other dimensions to see how big and very empty it was for the other three to see.

"That's more like it…some light!" Panthro said to be ready to fight. "Anyways, Britney, are you feeling well? Leanora tried calling out to you."

Britney knows everything on what she just saw from her past and what happened a few minutes ago to feel like hours to being out cold.

"She did? Oh, yes. I was out for like a very long time."

"More like five minutes." Said Leanora.

Britney tries to feel out the other four who are gone missing to be fighting with Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Pumyra in their own battles within the holes they were in total darkness of…

"Really? That's right. Lion-O! Tygra! Cheetara! Pumyra!" Britney knows that they were around to not be in the hole they were in right now.

"I tried to find them too on my way here, but no luck either. Britney, I think with you back up for both you and Leanora to try feeling the other three out, right?" Panthro helps them out. "That's what your powers can do I hope besides making a torch to see things in the dark."

"He's right, Britney, we can do that. Both you and I if we but our heads together." Leanora added.

For Britney to already doing just that for Leanora to be right from her words, to finds the problem to be the power of Ako's within the room to follow the path of darkness by seeing through the ray of light of theirs.

"(It can't be…!)" she just figured something out. "Leanora, does Ako have any other family members?"

That was random for Panthro and Leanora to hear about from Britney…

"Huh?" Leanora was lost. "No. All of the Twelve Deadly Kins are different ones to be working alone, what makes you say that?"

With Britney running around the place in a hurry for Leanora to see where this was going and Panthro to follow her to the area to stopping Ako's powers and fast to get the ninth coin and the others out of the hole of different dimensions.

"Britney?" Panthro was lost.

"I know what I'm doing, Panthro! Just follow me and don't stop!"

As Britney told Leanora and Panthro on what she just seen from her visions to think about her parents to learn a surprising truth about her life for the two to be shock on what she has founded out. With the other four still having trouble outsmarting Ako's sneaky ways to outrunning her next, for the two…or rather the three have found the spot of all Ako's powers who was her sister being Anna who was trapped within the tunnel to give her evil twin sister powers through the whole hole of darkness dimensions. Britney could feel that this was good and was far more than the twelve legendary creatures to turn evil by Mumm-Ra's curse. Far more from it really. No way…!

"Another Ako?" Leanora was shocked to see. "What's going on here, Britney?! (I did not see this one coming!)"

"No kidding!" same with Panthro. "I get the whole past thing from you, Britney, and it's good to learn some good parts of them loving you back, but this…I thought the Twelve Deadly Kins were spirits who turn evil by Mumm-Ra's doing, right?"

For Britney didn't know about it either until she woke up to see that the ninth one that they've been facing, the other one right now, and three more left were not spirits who were serving under Mumm-Ra's doing to making them pure evil. A lot more, huh?

"(I knew it…Anna's a lot like me, but was force to work for Mumm-Ra while her twin sister turned against her. How awful. I wish I knew about the rest sooner.) A little, but not really. I felt it from the room that the evil one has a nice sister who's not part of this whole thing up her powers are. Her name is Anna who's kinder than her evil twin sister is, Ako." She said to feeling Anna out to then using her weapon to cut down the dark walls. "Panthro, lend me a hand here!"

So, mess up and sad there, huh? As Britney uses her boomerang-sword to break the walls for Panthro to be powerful enough to free Anna from her power prison, she was now free thanks to them. For this one looked like with no hair with normal looking red eyes to have a good look on her that wasn't dark but more colorful for Panthro to be surprised to see a rabbit-like creature.

"Wait, Britney!" Leanora tries to stop her partner. "What if this one-!"

"She's not, Leanora!" Britney said to being serious. "I felt out Anna's pain, it's all Ako's doing. She's all right."

For the ring to heal Anna and Ako to stop making the holes because of it, allowing the other four to find their way around the darkness thanks to Lion-O's Sight Beyond Sight from his Sword of Omens to meet up with the rest from Pumyra protecting her king from almost hurting Cheetara and Tygra to finding each other, finding the other two was next to getting out too. As for Anna coming too as she lights up the strange room quick and seeing her saviors to thank them.

"Huh? What…?" she sees Panthro, Britney, and Leanora 'in spirit' before her eyes. "You…You are the ones who've saved me. The Thundercats with Leanora and the living being known as a human. You." She pointed out to Britney.

Panthro helps Ann out to let her lean on him to be carried.

"Here, let me help you, Anna. My name's Panthro." He said while feeling shy.

"Oh, thank you Panthro. But who told you my name?"

"Ask Britney Storms there." Leanora points out to her partner next.

Britney was happy to save one who was good like Anna was to help her out.

"I knew you were like the others being a rabbit type." She said. "Look, Anna, I felt you out for Ako was making you use your own powers to hurt us and the others, and we need to get out from Mulu's wicked ways again. Please help us."

"If you can that is."

Seems that Leanora had some trust issues with Anna to know if she wasn't part of Mumm-Ra's gang other than Ako was…Trust issues much?

"Leanora, please be nice." Britney said. "Sorry, Leanora is very nice to have trouble trusting in other of the Twelve Deadly Kins…"

For Anna to see that they were good people to feeling out the other four and her sister being very upset, she uses her ears to point to where they needed to go 'in the room of almost light from the darkness realm'.

"In any case…I'll lead the way for you guys to get out. The least I can do for all of you." She said. "I understand. Please…stop Ako, she's not herself anymore."

Anna was kind to sound normal than Ako or the other nine of the Twelve Deadly Kins that they face with so far to be more than Mumm-Ra cursing their spirits, to curse the other animals to be reborn or something…? As Ako tries to find the others to fight their way through as a team as Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Pumyra work together by slowing down Ako long enough to finally meet up with Britney with Leanora and Panthro at long last.

"Here they come!" Panthro sees the other four.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Leanora said.

Britney and Lion-O run to each other to hug/embrace to be happy that they were both safe from the danger, so far…

"Lion-O! You and the others are okay!"

"Britney! So are the rest of you…" he sees Anna. "Another Ako of the Twelve Deadly Kins…?"

For them to see and Pumyra to be lost, as she, Lion-O, Tygra, and Cheetara to see two rabbits in the strange place right now for one was good, and the other who was coming at them was evil.

"If that one is friendly…" spoke Pumyra.

"Then who's the other one?" questioned Cheetara.

"Her evil twin?" confused Tygra. "I think…"

Tygra was right about that part for Ako to show and use her powers for the anger of seeing Anna free to completing the task at hand for Mulu and Mumm-Ra to get done.

" **Anna…! You Thundercats ruined everything!"** she said to still be ready to fight back. **"I don't know how you freed her, but I can still complete the task and stop all of you. I have the power!"**

Before Ako could do that, Anna uses her arm to stretch it out to punch Ako away from her new heroes. Nice one! A cool ability of hers to stretch out her body to grow or shrink to normal size is her gift to control the dark energy to blinding enemies from her only, while Ako can use it to go through random holes and being fast when running.

"No!" she shouted. "Enough, Sister! Why do something like this? From all the other innocent animals who were victimize into something so evil of Mumm-Ra's doing to have dark powers, is this what we want? For you and the other three?"

To the other six to be hearing all of this 'even for Leanora being the first too', they learn the dark truth of the Twelve Deadly Kins were all reborn and the powers given to do evil by Mumm-Ra's doing but not affecting Anna…

" **Shut up, Anna! We've chosen this for power than our great ancestors did for themselves from long ago from no other animal or Thunderian didn't aid them! So, we, should we? We fought back! I wanted this since we lost it all from them years later and you refuse to make you my powers by force! I had to! And with Bruno, Iki, and Sheron to be the only ones with, we choose to fight back than to be dead for nothing! Make a difference for all twelve of us!"**

From the Dog, Monkey, and Dragon of the other Deadly Kins to be left made sense, so that is what's been going on. The shocking truth to learn now even for Leanora herself.

"You've gone mad with power because of it, Sister!"

For Anna couldn't reach out to Ako to restore the powers from the place to come out to freeing the others for Mulu to see coming and then shooting into the air and they were out now thanks to her.

"Hey, we're out!" surprised Panthro. "Nice one, Anna."

Seems that what Ako can use, Anna can take back to make her sister weak now and Mulu not so happy.

"Ah! Ako! You let Anna out?!"

" **It was their fault for freeing her first!"** Ako explained to try fighting back. **"That's it, you die with the rest, dear sister-!"** But she couldn't make darkness or any holes to pop in or out of nowhere anymore because of Anna's doing. **"What…?"**

Mulu demands Ako to fight back right away.

"Don't just stand there…fight back!" she said in anger.

Seems that this Deadly Kin of rabbits couldn't do anything or try to anymore. Ha!

" **I can't…! No! Anna, you did this to me, didn't you?!"**

Mulu was shock and from the look on her face to know that she has lost again to feel upset, Anna then runs up fast to hop from one end to another 'for the bird to fly away' as she gives her 'once beloved sister' a beat down to the ground many times.

"Now…it's my turn!"

With that and for Ako had trouble fighting back, this was all good for Panthro to really like her, Pumyra, Cheetara, and Tygra were amazed…While Leanora would never see this day to happen while Lion-O and Britney seem to have no trouble on this part to finish this ninth of the Twelve Deadly Kins off now because the good sister was stopping the evil one on her own.

"Ah, should we…?" Lion-O wanted to ask but couldn't.

"I think that Anna's got this." Britney said. "She has lost her sister to at least save her sanity the best she can do now. She'll finish the job for us."

And she does to being fast, strong, jumping-like crazy, and the growing tall to throw Ako to the ground to have trouble moving and sees her sister's giant foot to come slowing down on her. Oh, boy!

"The final hit, you guys!" Leanora added.

Seems that Ako was done for now.

" **Ah! Wait, Anna, you wouldn't!"**

Anna hated too, but Ako sold her soul for power like the other three did and the nine too who lost their insanity for power by Mumm-Ra's doing to bring the original of the Twelve Deadly Kins to life and reborn a new to serve him for bad. They were all trick but Anna found a way to fight back.

"For your freedom, Ako, I have to. Please forgive me for others will too as for me to still be myself to fight with them now. The Thundercats" She puts her foot down. "Farewell."

" **My powers are gone! Help me, Mulu!"** cried out Ako.

"Ah…Sorry, but I'm out!" Mulu flies out to call it quits for today. "I will return to stopping all of you, Thundercats!"

And with one powerful stomp, Ako was squash to her doom.

" **Why you cowardly son of a-!"**

And boom! Well, that shut her up for good. Getting the ninth coin now and three more to go for Anna was now free to feel bad for doing that, but her sister was gone long ago. For the black portal to be gone as Britney sense something out to peek her head in it 'a bit' to see something very real of a portal-like hole from her Earth. No way!

"Wait… (It can't be!)" surprised Britney.

"Britney, careful!" Leanora tells her. "Don't fall into that…! Wait! Isn't that…?"

It was, Leanora. For Anna, Panthro, Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra, and Pumyra to see with Britney from the ring to image the portal hole of another dimension of Earth to show Britney's mother, father, her older step-brother Ben, and Shoe the pet cat. Britney was very happy to try calling out to them. As much as she could try to because the hole was closing slowly.

"(The hole's closing! I have to try…!)" she calls out to her family. "Mom! Dad! Big Brother! Shoe! Can you all hear me!?" they turn around to see Britney through a mirror to be confused about but were happy to see her alive and well again to be crying and happy to hear her voice to also be seeing her a little. "(They can see and hear me! Right, I got to make this quick.) Listen, I'm fine. I know why you were all hiding me to making me brave, I have a gift! Mom, I get it! You did come from Third Earth! This is my new home now to love someone and make more friends while facing my fears head on, I don't have much time so please listen to me very carefully before the portal closes! I know about my older sister who survive for me to see soon, I'll find a portal to visit you guys again, okay?! Big Brother, watch over Shoe for me! I miss you both even if you're not my real brother, I still love you! Same with you too Dad, you are still the best father to me! I'll tell you all the rest that happen when I find the hole and why I'm staying, I promise you all so wait for me!" the hole gets smaller. "(Too soon!) I must go now! I love you all! Be strong like I am too! Bye!"

And with that, Britney was happy to be crying with tears of joy. Once the hole was gone for Jasmine, Rogers, Ben, and Shoe to be happy to see Britney's face and hearing her voice for a bit, it was all worth it to be weird to be very real to them. What a touching moment there to last for a few minutes for the others to see, even for Leanora more to know that something was up.

"Wow…"

"Leanora?" ask Britney.

"Oh, nothing. It just like you are having a sister, I have a younger one waiting for me on Earth with my mother and other step-family too." she said to know a lot more that Leanora was hiding. "Either way, I'm happy for you."

Lion-O hugs Britney next to keep his woman happy for Pumyra to worry about her friend like Leanora was too.

"Will you be okay?" Lion-O ask.

"You need anything, Britney?"

Britney was crying a bit 'but in a good way', to know that there was still hoped to find the portal to see her family on Earth later to still live on Third Earth, though there was still a long way to go.

"I'm okay, you guys. Really." She said. "I saw them again so that means there is hope left."

That there was for Anna to say this next.

"I wish I can make that portal last longer, Britney, sorry…" said Anna. "But that was Ako's doing than it was from me. Either way allow me to return the favor by helping you guys out. I want to stop Mumm-Ra and free the other three of the animals being the Twelve Deadly Kins with powers from the originals."

Hold up! Hold the phone for Leanora needed to learn more about it.

"Wait! Wait! Now before we go any further to freeing the other cats and hearing more of Pumyra's background story to head to Mount Plun-Darr, I want to hear your story on what's going on, Anna, and then we'll go. Don't you guys agree?"

For they do to hear the rest before going anywhere else from Anna first for she trusts the Thundercats, Britney, and Leanora on what they must do next. Guess now there's another new member joining the team being a bunny 'in her normal size that is'.

"Very well, you've all saved me. Now it's my turn to aid you all and explain about the other three." She said.

Speaking of the other three of the last Twelve Deadly Kins – Bruno the Dog Kins, Iki the Monkey Kins, and Sheron the Dragon Kins…As Mulu had to wait for Mumm-Ra for more further orders, she gets something from the others of bad news for Harpy to report back to her partner to not like the sound of things.

"Harpy, this better be good. I'm no mood right now to talk unless it's with Master Mumm-Ra-!"

"Bad news, Mulu." Harpy tells her partner. "They're gone."

Mulu was lost at first to not get what Harpy was saying to her, or try to say.

"Gone? What do you mean they're gone?"

Harpy sees the other three of the last of the Twelve Deadly Kins to put up a fight with her and the other lizard armies to make their escape 'as Slithe had to report everything to Mumm-Ra' afterwards'.

"The other three Deadly Kins we have left! The Dog, Dragon, and Monkey!" she said. "The curse has worn off now! This is bad here! Also, Mumm-Ra said that he'll be arriving soon to Mount Plun-Darr with me and the others. Brace yourself!"

So, he knows something about the area like the Thundercats do too…?

"They have what?!" shock Mulu. "I hope Master Mumm-Ra will forgive me after this mess." She alerts Harpy. "Just be ready for we will stop the Thundercats to try to get the task done! You hear me? We will!

For Mulu to hear about Mumm-Ra to make his way there with his army and Harpy to tag along back to Mulu's, what's to come of Anna to tell the others about the other animals' faith in being something from the old spirits to use their powers for evil like Ako was? Will Pumyra get to tell the others about what's in Mount Plun-Darr to saving the other cats too? For them, along with Lion-O, Britney with Leanora 'to hopefully trust in Anna', Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro to still help? Guess we'll see the rest to making their way there right away to learning of the two things at a time on what they were dealing with next. Still, Anna's on the Thundercats side now for Panthro to like her already. Cool!


	32. Curse of Ratilla

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 32 - Curse of Ratilla

Talk about many plots of twist and turns, huh? As Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus, Harpy 'sometimes I call her that besides Cleo', the other lizard armies, and Mumm-Ra arrive to the desert area for Mulu to meet up with her boss and the others 'to like her master and Harp only to hate the rest and cats a lot more', to deliver the news about the three 'and the last ones' of the Twelve Deadly Kins of the Dog, Monkey, and Dragon escaping from the spell to fade away all but Anna for nine were stopped. For the others to bow down before Mumm-Ra to speak to Mulu for Harpy was only smack around instead of being killed, for Mulu to still follow in her master's footsteps.

"Sorry, Mumm-Ra…" Harpy said in fear.

As the others bow in silence 'and Slithe still hating Mulu's attitude to look at her and not say anything', things were going to be hard for Mumm-Ra to take the rest of the news very bad-like.

"Ah, hi…Master Mumm-Ra…Please forgive me. It was the Thundercats' fault and Anna just turned against her own twin sister to stop Ako in the end." Said Mulu in fear to ask for forgiveness. "I swear I didn't know I was going to lose that one to also have three more of the Deadly Kins to turn against us for your wonderful spell to wear off-!"

"Mulu! Bite your tongue…Harpy told me what happen to get hurt with the other lizards trying to stop them, but they've escaped." Mumm-Ra said. "I find those who've failed to restrain them but for Harpy to face her punishment and Slithe to learn a lesson…" he uses his powers to burn one lizard solider to aches. "FOR THE REST TO BE USELESS TO ME! Never again to let this happen to learn from this failure's mistake, or you'll all end up next to burn. Is that clear?!"

The others, Harpy, Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus, and Mulu to stand in fear from Mumm-Ra's anger to prove a point after that for Mulu tries to say something.

"Yes, Master Mumm-Ra! Please forgive those fools even for Harpy! And forgive me!" she said to be ducking fear. Mumm-Ra walks over to Mulu to say something to her next.

"Mulu! You know that I would never betray me. Not to you, so fear not." He said to picking her up. "I know that you've tried for me to become a traitor to stopping her own sister. I knew this would happen."

Looks like Mulu was safe to make Slithe a bit upset to say something for Kaynar and Addicus try to say something to the lizard.

"Don't do it."

"It's not worth it…"

"Ssssshut up!" Slithe said. "Excuse me, Master Mumm-Ra, but why forgive Mulu if that bird brain didn't do anything?"

Mumm-Ra powers up to make Slithe tremble in fear to make him stop in time.

"Do anything?! She's useful to me for her smarts and information gathering! Don't you ever question me or accuse Mulu on something she didn't do! Is that clear?!"

Ouch, well…seems Mumm-Ra has put Slithe in his own place after that.

"Yesssss, Master Mumm-Ra, so sssssorry! Forgive me!"

That sure made Mulu happy for the others to laugh a little and then stop but the bird brain in time to hear what Mumm-Ra had to say next.

"Now, tell me, Mulu…where did you see the Thundercats heading to before trapping them?" he asked.

Mulu has gotten away with things to be Mumm-Ra trust worthy partner.

"Ah…Of course, Master Mumm-Ra. Know about our enemies now and get the other three later. Sure! Well, I did see them going straight to some type of mountain side of the desert. A new cat member is helping them out too. That's all I know of." She sees Mumm-Ra laughing to be pleased with something. "Master Mumm-Ra?" she then smiles to see that something good was up for them. "Oh! You have something wicked in mind, do you Master Mumm-Ra?"

Seems like it for the others to get on their feet to hear on what their leader had to say to them next, as Slithe wasn't done with Mulu yet. Man, he really hates her for Harpy to catch on to that part.

"Indeed, I do, Mulu." He said with an evil smile. "Gather around, my minions! I have something in mind for us to do instead of chasing after the Deadly Kins. They're nothing to getting killed for all I care now. Yes, for there's something I seek on where the Thundercats were going to besides completing the task and another one we'll get afterwards. So, listen very closely…"

Oh, boy…What could it be…? I don't like where Mumm-Ra is going through all of this, you know? Anyways, back to the others to make their way to Mount Plun-Darr this time for Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Pumyra 'to still tell her tale on what happen to her and her people being prisoners in that place', and Anna, the Rabbit Kins to now be joining them to tell her tale too. So, who was going first? Well, first Britney tells the others from the image of her childhood past and seeing her family for a minute too.

"So that explains everything…" surprised Lion-O. "It's good that you saw your family to say hit to them, Britney, I'm happy for you to give them hope. It just…That your father and brother are step brother and father for your mother to remarried, as well as being on Third Earth with a special gift, and having an older sister who's still alive? There's so much to learn…that…I don't know what else to say."

"Or to learn more on how my Mom got to this place to getting back to Earth and if my older sister had powers too, right?" Britney questions herself to hold Lion-O. "I know, there's a lot to learn still, but I'll worry about that once I find the portal to visit my family on Earth to still live here. We'll keep on searching for one. I'll be fine, really. I was happier to learn the reason for my family still loves me to see them again, for a moment."

Seems that Britney was sad a bit, but she'll be fine to have friends like the Thundercats, Leanora, and Lion-O to love her. Now was for the others to ask Anna about the other animals to become the rebirth of the new Twelve Deadly Kins like her sister and the other eleven were…She tells them everything while still traveling to Plun-Darr for each of them from Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara were also shocked to hear on what Anna told them on what Mumm-Ra did. Wasn't good that's for sure.

"So, wait…You mean to tell us that Mumm-Ra place a curse within the twelve animals even your sister too for making a more and new powerful of the Twelve Deadly Kins from a spell to work for him?"

"And only by beating them one at a time to be free from the good spirit to get the power within the coins is also too late to save any of them in time?"

"And with the three free from the spell to escape from Mumm-Ra and his goons it's hard to know if they're on side or against all of us?"

For Lion-O, Britney, and Pumyra couldn't say anything from it for Anna was sad just thinking about it for it was all true, and for trying to save the only three was her only guess to 'try' to do.

"It's true." She said with a sad look on her face. "I was a slave to my sister when she was turning evil like the rest while they were being brainwash with dark powers, and the only reason why is because my powers were useful to Ako until you saved me. I owe you all a lot to aid you to stop Mumm-Ra for what he has done. My name is Anna, the Rabbit Kins, but please call me Anna, that is if you like."

She seems to be friendly for the others to trust her to allow her in the ground for Britney allows it.

"Anna, you are more than welcome to stay with us. Welcome aboard." Said Britney to shaking hands with her.

Guess she was in for Lion-O allowed it too.

"Any enemy of Mumm-Ra's, is a friend to us." He said. "We welcome you as part of the Thundercats, Anna."

Same with Panthro to be shaking and holding Anna's hand while blushing.

"And if there's anything you need, Anna, anything at all…well, you tell us."

She was smiling to make such good friends like the Thundercats to see a human like Britney to be very friendly to someone like Anna herself.

"Ah, thank you everyone. I'll do my best to move fast, fight, stretch my body out, and such to have good hearing too. And Panthro, my hand please?" Panthro laughs to giving Anna's hand after that.

But where does that leave both Pumyra and Leanora to trust in her…?

"Hmm…I sense no tricks on this rabbit." Pumyra carefully checks on Anna. "If Britney and Lion-O trust in this one, then I will too. But if you ever betray us, beware…!"

Point taken, Pumyra. She was fine with Anna being around the others, and as for Leanora.

"Leanora, she's nice. Really." Britney beg of her.

"Alright, you win. Ako was a total loser and a push over than Anna is. I get it. Anna, you'll be very good in battle so keep yourself on guard for any enemy or Mumm-Ra's goons."

Well, Britney was happy to accept Anna to be a ThunderCat member now 'for a rabbit creature that is' leaving Anna so happy to clear everything up now to be trust worthy. Also…I think Panthro likes her…Yeah.

"Thank you so much. To all of you." She said.

I guess Leanora was hiding her true feeling to being mean, but she cares for those who fight for justice and all. She's really a softy for a female cat of the Fearsome Beasts member of the four Legend Warriors. As well as Anna learning about what they were dealing with before too for her to know on what to fight for and to find the last two stones with Skips and Leon since Leanora herself and Ralph were found already.

"Anyways, we should get to the Mount Plun-Darr next to save the other cats and learn about Pumyra on how she got caught in all of this-!" she stops to look at Pumyra next. "Is that okay with the all mighty female warrior cat?"

She starts to lead the way for Britney's ring to do just that for the others to follow them.

"Right. Let's keep on going."

As Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Pumyra, and Anna follow the path to the Mount Plun-Darr to finish the job to save the imprison cats to saving them all. Arriving in the area within the desert, it looked…kind of like a nightmare type of mountain spot with weird crystals to be sticking out being all red and lots of bones all over. Creepy...Well, they did make it, right? From within the place was like a cave type of mines for a group of rats were making the cats work hard non-stop being a living nightmare for them and hard to watch it all happen, awful. From those who fail to work gets whipped; as the others who go down under ground to find something within the crystal to dig out to get killed from the falling rocks to get others to do it until they get something out of there.

For helper Mordax tells his boss Ratar-O about more cats being killed again. Since the lizards pay them well to work for them to get one weapon to aid Mumm-Ra, an item known as the Sword of Plun-Darr. For those who hunt for the weapon within the grounds will die to be curse for Ratar-O sends out a male and female cat down there next and won't stop until he gets the weapon.

"Don't stop Mordax, until we get what needs to be done." Ratar-O said.

Mordax does so to carry out the task to sometimes being hurt by his own boss.

"Of course, Ratar-O, right away."

So mess up here, you know? The two fought back to try out running the rats to make their escape for Ratar-O to blame Mordax for nothing to go after them or kill them if he had to. Trapped with no way out, Ratar-O uses his twin swords to when put together to fire a blast at them, to be turn to ashes after that…This guy means business to be bad to mess with this rat-like being, while enjoying his fun getting back at the cats for messing with his kind for so long. Soon the other seven members with Leanora of the Thundercats arrive to the area to be watching everything and sneaking quietly for they know the cats were prisoners to try saving them somehow against the rats, thought it won't be so easy to do. For the others were shock 'even for Britney to witness the rest', as Pumyra gets angry to see all this mess. For the other five and Leanora, I don't blame them either, for this was mess up here!

"How awful…" shock Britney to hold Lion-O.

"I agree, this is so mess up!" same with Leanora.

As the other six try to be brave too to see other cats being hurt.

"I can't stand our kind being treated like this…!" said Cheetara.

Then Pumyra says this to re-live it all over again, a nightmare for her.

"Try living in it!" she said. "I had to suffer by those filthy rats for months to see others like me get hurt. We gave up hope to being saved form long ago…well, I first I did."

For Pumyra to think that to changing a little now and Britney wanted to save Pumyra and the others, for Lion-O promises to do just that as king of Thundera.

"They will go free, I promise you that, Pumyra." He said. "Britney wants to help out too."

"But that's not all…They're after something, a weapon." Said Anna. "The Sword of Plun-Darr, is that correct?"

Yep, Anna was right to say that for Panthro to question Pumyra about it.

"So, you're saying that those rats after the Sword of Plun-Darr?"

Pumyra nodded a yes to the two for they were dealing with a very dangerous weapon.

"Sword of Plun-Darr?" confused Britney.

"If I'm correct to read the history books about it, it's a deadly weapon use for evil to stop my Sword of Omens even for the Ring of Shoran." Lion-O said. "If Mumm-Ra finds that weapon, we won't be able to get the other two stones first or the three Deadly Kins who are on the loose now."

What is the Sword of Plun-Darr you may ask…? At the height of Mumm-Ra's reign, before Mumm-Ra's planetary invasion to acquire the War Stone, Mumm-Ra sought guidance from the Ancient Spirits to aid him in his quest for ultimate power. Under their direction, he was told that he would need a blade to channel the War Stone's power. To do that, he would need the "blood" of a star to create such a fantastic weapon: The destruction of the Plun-Darr Star System.

After successfully collapsing the star, the Plun-Darr System was vaporized and its remains was absorbed by a black hole formed by Plun-Darr's initial destruction. However, the "blood" of Plun-Darr (ore remains of the system) was acquired in the process via space probe. Once aboard his ship, Mumm-Ra had the Ancient Spirits mystically empower the Blacksmith to craft the Sword & Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. Once completed, he used the three power stones he had and implanted them into the gauntlet to bolster his power.

Unknown to him, his senior commanders, Leo and Panthera (Ancient Thundercats), planned a rebellion shortly after the destruction of the Plun-Darr System. Using the surviving fragmented ore from the forging, the duo recruited the same Blacksmith to help them secretly construct the Sword of Omens to have an equal edge against Mumm-Ra. After Captain Tygus successfully retrieved the War Stone, Leo confiscated the War Stone to complete the Sword of Omens, but left the Sword of Plun-Darr incomplete.

Once the rebellion had acted, Leo fought against Mumm-Ra in a clash between brethren swords. Leo ultimately defeated Mumm-Ra and stripped the power out of the gauntlet by removing the stones. Mumm-Ra fled into his sarcophagus and Panthera trapped him inside without the sword nor gauntlet. The pyramid ship crash-landed onto Third Earth due to the damage caused by the previous battle, but nobody recovered the Sword of Plun-Darr. It was later revealed that both the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr somehow ended up at the bottom of a swamp for several generations until King Claudus' time. So, mess up!

"I thought for my Father to seal that weapon away when arriving on Third Earth." Said Leanora. "We better think of something right away to keep it away from evil and still save those cats."

Then Cheetara thought of an idea to do…

"Then while you, Lion-O, go free the cats with Britney and Leanora's help, I'll get the sword."

Maybe not alone for Tygra wanted to be there by his girlfriend's side.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Don't think I can handle it alone?" Cheetara teases with her man.

"Don't think you have to when you can handle it with me."

"Oh, brother…" said Panthro to look at Anna to say something else instead. "Not that I have any trouble with you, Anna, you're alright with me."

Oh, boy…Well, they make a cute couple after all. But they needed one more to back them up being Anna.

"I'll go too! To make sure we get the weapon back." She said. "Britney, you and the others be very careful now."

The two shake hands for Britney to have good friends like them and Anna now.

"Same with you and Cheetara."

"We'll be fine, Britney, you do idolize me to be one of the cool cats for a girl like me, right?" Cheetara winks at Britney.

Before everyone could split up since Panthro, Pumyra, and Britney with Leanora will go with Lion-O to saving the cats; as Tygra, Cheetara, and Anna will get the sword…for Tygra had to go up to say something to Britney, since those two were good friends now.

"Hey, Britney, be careful." Said Tygra. "Oh, brother, keep your eyes on your woman."

"Yeah, I know."

The two laughed as Britney will be fine for Tygra to worry for a friend like she was to him.

"Thanks, Tygra, you too." She said. "Good luck, you three! Go get that sword away from those bad rats!"

With Anna, Cheetara, and Tygra heading out for Lion-O told hold Britney's hand for Panthro wanted to with Anna, but he'll keep on trying to hope that she'll be fine too, as Pumyra goes up to Britney to say something to the two lovers.

"A brother rivalry both he and Lion-O once had with you?" she asked. "I guess I know who ended up with who in the end from the looks of it." She has got that part right.

"Well, once. But I'm happy for Tygra to be with Cheetara, good friends of mine. And Lion-O and me…" Britney was shy.

"I love her a lot." He answered to Pumyra.

"And then some…" Leanora made a joke there.

For Pumyra to see that now and to say this.

"Like Bengali and I to still love one another while we're far away…Yeah, I get it. I'm glad he moved on."

And for that, it was time for the four to save the cats from the rats right away.

"Enough lovey-dovey thing already…! Let just do something about those slaves, I know Anna will be fine with those two." Said Panthro. "Let just get going."

"Right!" all four of them said together.

Well, there they go for each two-different side to get the sword and saving many lives by stopping the rats either way, you know? So, for Anna to moving quickly 'by stretching her body far to hiding herself in small places to fit in' allowed Cheetara and Tygra to disguise themselves as slaves to getting in, only to get handcuffed to not be part of a plan. Too late now to continue with the rest as Anna carefully follows them. Good luck, you three! As Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Panthro, and Pumyra try to aid the other cat slaves and for Britney to find a bowl to give to Lion-O to help one weak one.

"Here, drink this."

"It's important to have some water within your body." Britney said. "We'll get you and the others out of here."

And he does to see that there was hope for Pumyra has return with the king himself being Lion-O, and to do some good.

"Oh, Lion-O, our king…" he said to drink the water up. "You have return to us."

"I only wish I've come sooner." Said Lion-O.

Once the man cat finishes drinking, he thought that he lost all hope in everything to say it to the others about it.

"They say that you would never come back to us…that you've forgotten. But I knew you would." He said with a smile on his face. "I've never lost hope."

So far to bring some hope left to the others, Panthro wanted to know the rat responsible for the poor cats being the slaves of all the dirty work they were doing.

"Who's responsible for this?"

"Yeah! So, I can claw this rat to his doom!" angered Leanora. "Some rats on Third Earth are nothing more than greeting creatures who want to use others to get the job done. I've seen good ones like Ralph to fix things to bring some good on to others over the years, just not to those who hurt other animals like my kind…!"

She was right about that for the slave tells them the master mind himself. He points it out to be one of the rats to be working for Ratar-O.

"They did…"

They see one slave being whip to his doom for the rats were enjoying it, leaving Pumyra to get angry to try stopping them. But it was still too risky to go at it alone.

"Wait! Pumyra!" Britney tries stopping her friend.

Both she and Lion-O try calming Pumyra down in time to talk her out of it in words.

"Stick to the plan and we'll save them all." He said. "I promise. We all did, even for Britney!"

But Pumyra pushes the two away to go stop the rat for hurting anymore of her kind. Britney and Lion-O rush over there for Panthro to join in too.

"Oh, cripes!" said Panthro to try catching up.

Pumyra goes over to Mordax to be whipping a cat to stopping him and more rats to try stop her, only for Britney goes into her beast mode and Lion-O fight back in time. Same with Panthro to sucker punch one rat to the skies, nice one! Leaving Pumyra to do something nasty on Ratar-O's partner who was greedy as his boss was.

"You rats make me sick!"

"Pumyra!" Britney holds her down again the best she could.

"Okay, lady! That's enough!" same with Leanora.

Well, that doesn't work either for Pumyra pushes Britney back for Lion-O to catch her in time.

"Stay out of this, Britney! Leanora! I have to do this!" she said.

Looks like Pumyra made Lion-O mad because of her actions and trying to hurt his girlfriend…

"Pumyra! Pushing my girlfriend aside, that's going too far!"

She grabs her knife to end Mordax's life for him to be afraid.

"I'm going to put an end to these rats once and for all…!"

I think she was being serious right now as Pumyra picks up the rat by the collar shirt, for Mordax was begging for mercy to be spared.

"I…I…I was only following orders…" he said in fear.

"Then I'll take care of the rat who gave it to you too!"

Pumyra was about to strike at Mordax, for Lion-O jumps in to grabs her arm before she could stab the rat with Britney supporting her friend to talk through to her again.

"No!" said Lion-O.

"Please, Pumyra, I know how you feel…Please don't do this!" Britney begs of her friend.

Just in time, Pumyra's weapon drops to the ground to make her confused on why Lion-O, Britney, and even Leanora wanted her to not kill a rat, even if they're greedy and doing something very bad.

"What does this loser's life mean to you two?" she asks them.

Hey, remember when Lion-O freed a lizard to saving him next?

"Back in Thundera, I saved a lizard who saved me in return. Sometimes mercy can be greater than a sword, even Slithe's nephew and niece are against him to aid us after killing his own brother. Their father was killed from his brother's own greed."

Britney touches Pumyra to feel the pain from her to know what happened to be in the mess she was in…

"I see…Pumyra, I wish we've known about you." She explained. "From Thundera falling by Mumm-Ra's doing for Bengali saved you to get caught by that madman, for you to be sold by the rats to work in this place with the other cats. Trying to get the weapon, the Sword of Plun-Darr for every time did to place a curse from killing them off one by one; that's when you escaped to end up as a fighter of the pit games for Dobo in the dog city after to earn your freedom to fight 100 times until we saved you. You were this mad to fight on to blame yourself to see your other cat kind get killed and blamed Lion-O for it, but you know he will make a difference now, right, Pumyra? I see that now. Believe us, bringing justice is better than dying…I've lost a friend of a Tago Spider name Charolette and it hurt so much…Spike lives to watch over his children who were born by her will power because he's a fighter. Pumyra, we can get through this to stop the rats somehow and free the cats. Please believe in us…"

For Leanora didn't know about Pumyra's tragic past on how she was in that type of mess to explain it all for her to understand Britney's words to surprise Lion-O and Panthro the rest on what they just heard. And Lion-O was right, bringing fear of mercy was better than killing your enemies.

"Britney, thank you for understanding me…And Lion-O, if you were merely king, then you would be dead by now." Said Pumyra.

Looks like both Lion-O and Britney talk some sense into Pumyra, so it was all good.

"Nice one, you two!" Leanora was pleased.

"Yeah, this kid to not have a crown on him still gives out crazy orders for any of us to do." Said Panthro. "And Britney's words mean well to save the day."

Things gets worse for Britney gets tied up to fear for her life as Mordax uses a knife on her to make Lion-O surrender.

"Ah, Lion-O! (He got us…!)"

"Drop your weapons." Said the rat.

Soon Panthro and Pumyra does so along with Lion-O too to be prisoners now by the rats.

"Sorry, Britney, I guess he didn't hear our speech."

Not your fault, Lion-O, it just happened. As Tygra and Cheetara wanted to go down to get the sword for the rats make them 'to act like slaves' for they both hope that the curse wasn't real as they say it was. Besides the elevator breaking on them to use their weapons to hold on to dear life from falling, I say that sums it up being the curse was very real. As Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Panthro, and Pumyra were prisoners for Mordax takes them to Ratar-O to see; as the little sneaky rat also holds the Sword of Omens to show to his boss within his chambers.

"Ratar-O, I have prisoners-!"

"Slaves belong in the pit, you hopeless half-wit." Ratar-O interrupts Mordax.

"But he had this." Mordax shows his boss the Sword of Omens. "And this creature had the ring too, having Leanora's spirit trap within it, this thing goes by Britney."

With Britney being brought forth and tied up for Leanora couldn't get her free from the ropes. To Ratar-O's surprise to see two things before his very eyes.

"Let me see them." He has a better look at the sword and ring. "Well, now…A creature name Britney to have the Ring of Shoran, you're very cute up close." Ratar-O touches her.

Britney hated it.

"Stop it!"

"Keep your filthy hands away from her!" angered Leanora.

Ratar-O laughs to flick the ring to not fear someone who was trap from within.

"Ooo…I'm so scared." Ratar-O then looks at Lion-O. "And you must be the King of the Thundercats. I shame you don't have a kingdom anymore or your father, and what's sad is that I miss the whole fun of seeing it come falling too. But now your people belong to me now and soon the Sword of Plun-Darr will be as well."

Mumm-Ra's men pays a lot for the rats to do their work to finding the sword by using cats as Ratar-O's slave. For Lion-O to hear something like that, it can't be good.

"Mumm-Ra's sword…"

"So, Mumm-Ra has hired you to find that dangerous weapon?" Britney asked.

Ratar-O was a creepy rat who really likes Britney to keep him close to her, not good…!

"Indeed, and the fool doesn't even though it's here. I work for Mumm-Ra for the money is all and nothing more." He said to try to kiss Britney. "But long before it was once his, it was ours. Kind of surprising when you think about it, huh Britney? I think I already like you and the ring. And when I like something, I take it. Maybe for you to be my queen…"

Okay, for Britney to be Ratar-O's queen is disgusting. Lion-O got mad for Britney hated Ratar-O for Lion-O get angry and jealous at him for Panthro and Pumyra to watch.

"Britney!" said the two cats.

"You leave her alone!" Lion-O said at Ratar-O.

"Or else what, king? You jealous?" Ratar-O mocks him.

As for finding the sword must be hard for the rats to try a lot by using the cats to do all their dirty work for money.

"You can't find the sword?" Pumyra makes fun of the rats. "Seem that your swamp friends didn't do any good."

"It did for some of us back then, until the cats took it away."

I'll try making the long story short here on what Ratar-O tells about his ancestor Ratilla. In ancient times, the Rats are among the Animals that serve Mumm-Ra on his ship. They were shown as scavengers where they were cleaning up the residue that came from forging the Sword of Plun-Darr. Leo convinced the Rats to give him the scraps which he had forged into the Sword of Omens. Following Mumm-Ra's ship crashing on Third Earth, it was stated that the Rats became scavengers in the swamps until the day when Ratilla came across the Sword of Plun-Darr. With it, he and his Rats invaded much territory. This came to an end when Jaga used the Sword of Omens to defeat Ratilla and place a curse on the Sword of Plun-Darr. The Sword of Plun-Darr was buried, and Mount Plun-Darr formed around it. Many years later, Ratilla's descendant Ratar-O and his Rats were using the Cat slaves they obtained from the Lizards to mine for the Sword of Plun-Darr.

That makes sense on why there's a mountain that looks like on what it was today. You know? For Ratar-O was doing all of this…Was still mess up!

"Man, you're mess up!" Leanora said.

"That's what we are, though our people may have fallen…but when those cats unearthed it for me, I will rule it as my ancestor once did to be king and Britney here to be my queen." He said. "She's much prettier than any of you cats."

For Britney hated the idea to let this happen for Mordax to say the same with his boss.

"And we will be on top of the food chain." He said.

Ratar-O kicks Mordax down to shut him up, very rude there.

"That wasn't very nice to do!" Britney said. "Even if you rats are very rude for some, you don't treat your kind this way!"

Well, Ratar-O does that to be the top of everything and being a jerk to have everything he wants to even take it away.

"But it's how I am, Britney, you grow into liking me soon enough." He turns to Mordax next to correct him. "And 'we', Mordax? Remember that your place is to serve me."

Okay, maybe the others and even me feel a bit sorry for Mordax.

"I'm getting tired of your abuse…"

"Good, then take it out on the cats so I may keep the sword, the ring, and sweet Britney for myself. I want to see those three dead for good." Said Ratar-O.

For him to enjoy this and Britney being held back by Ratar-O's doing to see her friends get killed, she needed to save them and Lion-O or they'll be killed by Mordax's doing. Can she and Leanora do it in time?

"I said leave her alone!" Lion-O got mad to growl as well.

I really want this rat being to go down…While down below the pit while Anna tries to find some way to save Cheetara and Tygra to 'try getting the sword out', this won't be so easy to do. Using a light to travel within the caves carefully to soon be going out to see darkness 'and seeing dead cat bones', it was hard to try to stay alive. And falling rocks to try out running them? Yeah, now I see why Jaga place a curse to the entire place! Soon to finding the Sword of Plun-Darr trap within the rocks, thanks to Cheetara having the powers like Jaga did to using her staff to break the crystals…it was finally out at last. With that item in check the only problem is for the rocks to come falling down. Not good! A cave in to happen? I hope not! For back with Ratar-O who orders Mordax to kill Lion-O, Panthro, and Pumyra before Britney's eyes to see the horror happen.

"Stop!" Britney beg of Ratar-O. "Don't you think it's bad enough to have the sword than kill my friends or the other cats for your sick amusement?! I'll never marry you!"

Not to him to have Britney on a leash to be trap by Ratar-O's hands.

"I do what I see fit and take what I like. Nothing more, my dear. For once your friends are dead, we will be wed next."

As Mordax was about to kill the three starting with Lion-O for Panthro wanted to go out for him instead, it happened…the entire place started to crumble because of the sword was taken out. For the rat solders to flee and Ratar-O to be freaking out, for Leanora gives Britney the boost to break free with her claws to take the sword back and give the loser a bit of her powers.

"Surprise!" Leanora said. "Do it, Britney!"

"I rather die first…! Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

That blast blinded Britney to make her escape from the fall rock to come down on Ratar-O just like that. Ouch! As Tygra and Cheetara feared to have trouble getting out or leaving each other behind to kiss one more time…But they survived by luck of their love than some curse to hurt them, and with Anna arriving to become a rope to pull them out in time and saving the cats one more by to stopping some of the rats, they've done it to getting the sword at last. And for the others? Looks like Ratar-O's place is destroyed for Britney to use the earth abilities to pick up the rumble to save Lion-O in time.

"Britney?" he sees his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Lion-O, I fought back." She said with a smile. "Well, we both did."

Leanora said so too.

"Seems like Anna, Tygra, and Cheetara have done well completing with their tasks."

Lion-O hugs Britney to had him worry for almost married Ratar-O.

"I'm glad you got out of there, Britney."

"Oh, Lion-O." Britney enjoys this moment. "Oh, right! We must help Pumyra and Panthro next. Good thing they're only out cold and still breathing."

Yeah, they were lucky. Only for Ratar-O to still be alive to punch Lion-O from behind. That rat should've died!

"Not much of a king, are you?" he kicks Lion-O again to try grabbing Britney. "Come, Britney, let us get married and leave this cat lover of yours to die."

Britney got mad to try using her fire skills to stop Ratar-O to surprisingly be one heck of fighter.

"Don't hurt my Lion-O!"

"Your Lion-O?" Ratar-O laughs to using his tail to hit Britney to the ground. "Your mine, not him. So, live with it…! I've pull my people out from under ground, built this mine, enslave the pathetic cats of the king's, and will soon rule over land and sea when I have both the sword and a queen. And you…?"

Britney using her boomerang-sword to swing at the rat and having Ratar-O move away to letting Britney go in time to escape.

"And me you ask? I'm just getting started…!" he said. "Do whatever you want to me, but mess with my kind and trying to touch my girl, I won't let you get away with it." Lion-O punches Ratar-O hard to the face for Britney to stay close to her boyfriend this time to fight back together.

"You heard the king, Ratar-O! Britney's been taken!" Leanora said.

"You are a rat who rules by fear! Your people are just slaves from the other side of the whip." Lion-O said to the rat.

Like Ratar-O would go down without a fight to stopping one another and winning over Britney.

"But my people are still standing…" he gives Mordax an order. "Well, kill him you dolt!"

Only for Mordax to be behind Lion-O and Britney to get one kill from a cat to be down. For the two try to fight one side to another…only for Mordax to lower his weapon down.

"Mordax, you don't have to listen to him anymore." Britney tells the rat. "I know that there's good to other rats like you are, and you shouldn't listen to Ratar-O to try ruling over with power and use others for nothing. You can do anything you want with your life." Looks like Britney's words always comes through for others to listen.

"What are you waiting for?!" angered Ratar-O.

Well, Lion-O and Britney both saved Mordax to show him some mercy from earlier so…

"I was wondering why this cat and Britney had spare my life from earlier…"

"Kill him!" demanded Ratar-O.

Well, he doesn't to drop his weapon to spare Lion-O's life and listening to Britney too. Good for him, I guess.

"Kill him yourself." He said to then leaving to kick over Lion-O's weapon back to him. "Britney, thank you."

Ha! Now Ratar-O was in for it as Mordax makes his escape. I think he would be alright to make the rats see their ways somehow. As Lion-O get his Sword of Omens all good to go, he'll get back at Ratar-O for hurting his kind, people, and Britney once and for all.

"(I hope to meet you again, Mordax…)" Britney powers up for her and Leanora were ready to fight. "Let's go, Lion-O!"

The two worked together to fight in a sword to sword battle against Ratar-O to stop the Sword of Omens and the boomerang sword to me powerful, and worse as the rat uses his blast attack from his weapon against the lovers. Too powerful to stop, Lion-O shoves Britney away in time.

"Britney, get back!"

Ah, man! That had to hurt to push Lion-O back hard to dropping his sword for Britney to rush over to Lion-O's side.

"Ah, Lion-O! No!" she runs over to her boyfriend. "Why did you do that…?"

Incoming another blast by Ratar-O''s doing…As Lion-O had his glove up to have the earth stone to activate for him and Britney to use her earth element skills from her ring to fire a blast by working together – from shielding and using an attack type of move. Too much for the rat to push back, Lion-O destroys the other blast and Britney uses her attacks on the rat for good.

"Do it, Britney!" both Leanora and Lion-O said.

"Volcanic Roaring Rampage!"

One hit and Ratar-O goes down in seconds. Nice one! Looks like he was done for to not be ruler to his rat kind anymore. Lion-O goes up to him more to time to kick him down below the belt.

"That was for touching my woman…" he said.

Well, that's that. For Panthro was saved for Britney to pull him out with Lion-O's help, and he does the same for Pumyra to be all right to keep on moving. A close call that was, huh?

"See, Pumyra? Lion-O and I told you that we can get out of this and we did." Britney said. "And almost getting married to that rat, icky…"

"Tell us about it." Leanora added.

Pumyra sees that Lion-O does love Britney a lot and for her to keep on fighting.

"Guess there is some good for your love to fight on and for you, Lion-O, to be our king to do so much more."

And for that as Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, Panthro, and Pumyra freed all the cats after that for some of the rats to become good and some to flee with Ratar-O, the other cats were all free to go at long last.

"Thank you, my king." Said one of the slaves.

"You and your people have nothing to fear anymore." Lion-O said. "Ratar-O and some of his men fled underground to do whatever you want now. There's a shelter somewhere within Thundera to be safe there and the fields of the unicorns too. Better stay put and leave the rest to us until we can restore Thundera when all of this is over."

"Thank you…"

Good to know that there are some cats to all get saved in the end, right? For Pumyra was happy now for to see that she can put her fate in Lion-O and Britney to do something right.

"I think that's all we saved." Britney said.

"Yep, every cat counted for." And Panthro. "That leaves are Anna, Tygra, and Cheetara left to get the sword to wait for them."

Guess they must wait for the three to come back with the Sword of Plun-Darr next…

"Let just hope they found the sword in time…" Leanora said.

"Never lose fate, would you?"

Yep, Tygra's voice meaning that him, Cheetara, and Anna have come back with the sword like they said they would to be fine.

"Look! We got it! We got the sword!" Anna waves to the others.

Seems that Panthro was happy to see Anna was okay with the other two, and Leanora to see the sword being dark to keep it hidden now, as her new mission. As the seven looked at the weapon to know that they should put it somewhere away from Mumm-Ra or to others to use it for evil.

"So that's the Sword of Plun-Darr, huh?" Britney looks at it and feeling the darkness from it with her ring to detect lots of darkness. "I feel lots of evil within the weapon."

"This shouldn't be a sword for cats to wield it with." Said Cheetara. "We should take it to the Tower of Omens before Mumm-Ra has learn that this has been found."

Easier said than done, but just with one problem for Panthro to say anything about it…

"It's too late for that."

He points it out for they see an army of lizards with their machines and weapons to make their way to the area since Mumm-Ra already knows about it for him, Mulu, Harpy 'or Cleo', Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus, and lots of lizard armies were coming. Since the cats were free to leave in time to a different direction…What's to say for the others to stop them from getting the Sword of Plun-Darr to be taken? Can they for Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Pumyra, and Anna to do so?

"Great, just great…from things to get from bad to worse for all of us…This has gotten ten times worse!" Leanora said. "But still, we need to fight back to protect that dangerous weapon." She tells the others that. "Alright, Thundercats, Britney, and Anna too. It's time for us to fight back!"

You can say that again, Leanora, and they will too. More to come later…


	33. Birth of the Blades

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 33 - Birth of the Blades

From Anna, the Rabbit Kins joining with the Thundercats Lion-O, Britney with Leanora 'to trust in this kind rabbit being different than her evil twin sister Ako was', Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and the new Pumyra as well to trust in her king after saving the cay slabs from Ratar-O and some of the rats to try getting the Sword of Plun-Darr with a curse around the mountains from within. All by Jaga's doing…For one group got the sword 'so Mumm-Ra or anyone who's pure evil to use it for it was too dangerous' while the others stopped Ratar-O and save all the cats to be free and be somewhere safe with the unicorns where Athena would watch on them. Good!

Also, I think Mordax and some fellow rats might be on their side too, maybe…As everyone got everything done, trouble was coming straight for them. For Mumm-Ra to know about the sword to get it from them for him, the lizard army with the machines and weapons, Slithe, Mulu, Harpy, Kaynar, and Addicus were all coming for the army pack was huge! How can the heroes stop them all and get the sword away from their enemy?

"So, this is what Mumm-Ra's other army looks like." Anna sees it by stretching her head out. "There are a lot of lizards with strange weapons. I mean, look at it!"

"And then some, Anna, with lots to come we need to be ready for." Said Leanora.

Panthro sees it too from a telescope for the Thundercats have a lot to stop to keep the Sword of Plun-Darr safe from harm.

"How could they have found us?" question Lion-O.

"I think it might've been Mulu again." Britney guess on that part. "She is very mean and smart type of bird who talks a lot."

For Mulu to do something like that to guess on where the Thundercats were going, Mumm-Ra knew all along. Seems to Panthro that they must do something and fast.

"It's too late to ask questions now. I say we try getting out of here from the pathways that the cat slaves use to getting around."

"Are you crazy?!" argue Pumyra. "You want to bring Mumm-Ra here?! We didn't come all the way here just to see our people get killed!"

That's not what they really meant there, Pumyra, chill out.

"It's not what it sounds like, Pumyra, really…" Britney tries talking to her friend. "I mean, true. We can't let Mumm-Ra go after the cats again. That won't be good at all."

"Then you have a better idea?" Lion-O asks Pumyra.

Yeah, does she…?

"If it's the sword and glove that Mumm-Ra's after, then let's use it to draw him and his army into the mines. I know the tunnel's system better than anyone, it will give the slaves enough time to escape."

True, that could work, but still for both Leanora and Panthro's point of view…

"That's suicide! Us drawing them here while not getting the others killed!?"

"And if we're caught by Mumm-Ra, it'll be the end to Third Earth."

Still, what other choice did all of them had to do? It was hard for Pumyra knew of the risks to one day get back at Mumm-Ra and save Bengali to saving her people comes first.

"Then let's not get caught." She said to them. "Britney, believe me for Leanora to understand. And Lion-O, I know that it's dangerous, but you owe it all to your people. Both of you since you two love each other a lot. Please, your majesty."

True for Britney had to believe in her new friend and Leanora was an against it 'a little', and for Lion-O to know that his kind and his friends come first to keep Mumm-Ra away from the weapon. Looks like he lets out a sigh to go along with a strategy plan to do.

"Panthro…You, Tygra, and Cheetara get to the tank. Anna, back them up since you can move in some many places." He holds Britney's hands. "Britney, stay in your beast mode to hold them off with Leanora helping you out. Leanora, you only come out to slowing down the enemy if you must. With you four doing that, Pumyra, Britney, Leanora, and I will catch up to you all when we draw Mumm-Ra's army away within the mines."

Britney understood 'to still be in battle mode' and Leanora seem to go along with it too.

"Okay, Lion-O, I'm with you all the way. Leanora, we can do this."

"Whatever…Just try not to die, you two." She said. "Whatever it takes I guess."

With Anna, a bit worried along with both Tygra and Cheetara too as they looked at each other, Panthro needed to ask Lion-O this question next.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want your emotions to Britney or the other cat slaves to-!"

"I'm sure." He said to Panthro.

"I sure hope so too." Said Anna. "I'll do what I can to aid you three."

With Panthro nodded at the three than Pumyra and Britney to each other to know that everything was good to go.

"Pumyra, are you okay doing all of this to not let your emotions get to you?" ask Britney.

"I think I'll try my best. Mumm-Ra will be stopped to save my true love soon, all of this for what I must do while protecting you two. Britney, my friend. I made a promise, didn't I?" she said. "Time for us to go. Let's move out."

Now the three headed on back into the mines to stop Mumm-Ra and Leanora to back Britney up now no matter what it takes for Pumyra will protect her and Lion-O of their love, to serve the king. While he guards the Sword of Plun-Darr and glove. As the other four go to the ThunderTank to carry out the other task at hand. Best of luck to you guys – Anna, Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara. And now, let's begin! As Mumm-Ra arrives to use a spell to get his sword 'to be calling out to him to finding it', he leaves the backup battle plans to both Slithe and Mulu.

"Found it! You two know what to do…"

With the two hating each other a lot, they still follow their master's orders.

"Of course, Master Mumm-Ra." Said Slithe. "And Mulu, don't mess up here! The sword mussst be oursss."

"Oh, boo-hoo you, Slithe. I'll do it. Just get your lizard pals ready to go in." she gives out the other command. "With Slithe and the others dealing with the back side to guard Master Mumm-Ra to go into the mines first, this is how we will play it! Cleo, you'll back the other goons up while I follow Master Mumm-Ra to his destination. We take flight by doing so if we must. The other lizards, please cover me. Kaynar and Addicus, you two know what to do to back us up. Only get the sword and maybe the Sword of Omens with the stones along with the ring and Britney too, alive. Time to use that plan and move on out. Go! Go!"

Not good for they were about to do so leaving Lion-O, Britney with Leanora, and Pumyra to draw them away to keep the weapon safe as well. At least long enough to getting the slaves to safety…And hopefully for Anna, Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara to return with the ThunderTank to fight back. This was a game of keep away from Third Earth's greatest threat to not be fighting for today. Walking back to where they came from was something else for Britney's ring lights the way for them.

"Back to where we've started. How cute!" Leanora's jokes wasn't going to be well at a time like this.

"Why does it feel like that coming back here was a mistake?" question Lion-O.

"I wish there was another way too, Lion-O." said Britney. "This is the best we can come up with."

Pumyra says so herself.

"And we had to too. If you, Lion-O, came to freeing us in the first place, then none of us wouldn't be running for our lives, now wouldn't we?"

"But we did you a favor in the end, right?!" Leanora complained.

Well, for doing all of this for Pumyra to not let one little thing go after all of that to forgive Lion-O.

"You're never going to give me break, aren't you?"

Britney hates to see those two to be fighting.

"Please, you guys. No more mean talk." She said.

"Well, your boyfriend has a lot to do to make up on his actions." Pumyra said back. "For some that is."

Okay, but no one should be playing the blame game here…things get worse for Mumm-Ra's curse to happen and to start glowing up suddenly.

"Look, it's glowing…" Britney sees it.

Soon Pumyra and Lion-O stop to see the Sword of Plun-Darr glowing up too.

"What's it doing?"

"It's connected to Mumm-Ra." He said. "He's calling to it. It's evil, Pumyra, I can feel it. All of the deaths and destruction's it took to create it."

Britney does too for her to be next to Lion-O's side.

"So, can I, the darkness of those two are bad enough together as one."

Even for Leanora, just seeing the weapon herself again sure brings back some memories for what her father has told her.

"No kidding…" Leanora added. "How can I forget about this thing? My Father told me a lot about it when he, Leo, and Panthera had to do to serve that beast Mumm-Ra to make such an awful thing before they fought back. If I was alive back then, I could only imagine."

A flashback reveals the origins of both the Sword of Plun-Darr and Sword of Omens. Mumm-Ra was directed by the Ancient Spirits to collapse the star of Plun-Darr to harvest its ore to produce a weapon to channel the Powerstones' energy. After successfully destroying the star at a cost of billions, the entire star system was reduced to a small collection of ore, which Mumm-Ra collected to forge the Sword of Plun-Darr. Disillusioned by Mumm-Ra's methods to achieve peace, Leo secretly recovered the discarded shards and with Jojo's help on one of the ore to secretly forge the Sword of Omens.

Yeah, yeah, this happened before the others could stop Mumm-Ra when they fought back afterwards. Back in the present time, the others were lost within the mines to feel like they've been going in circles.

"Ah...! I can't find out on where we have to go to next you guys." Said Britney.

"I think we've been going in circles…" said Lion-O. "Tiring huh, Britney? Hey, Pumyra, are we going the right way?"

Well, she was trying to and so was Britney to get her Ring of Shoran to lead them the way.

"Perhaps you should lead us out, your majesty. After all, you've done such a great job with that so far."

"Ah, I think we know sarcasms when we hear one, Pumyra." Leanora. "Just act like you're trying than blaming it all on others?"

I think the three of them from Pumyra's words already getting the point.

"Let just keep on going before Mumm-Ra's men finds the weapon and stays away from the slaves." Lion-O said to her.

And that's when it happened…Boom! An explosion right next to the to come out of nowhere! For the blast pushes Lion-O, Britney, and Pumyra back to see the lizards and Kaynar make an appearance.

"Here kitties, kitties, and lady." He said and laughing mad-like. "Now, now, that sword doesn't belong to any of you."

Britney gets ready to fight against the enemy to aid Lion-O.

"We won't let any of you have it!"

"She right, maybe this weapon does not." He gets out his Sword of Omens. "But this one does!"

Harpy then appears to fly above the others to make a move for Britney to stop on her side, for she was powerful and too fast making glass-like shields.

"Kaynar, just grab that thing already. I'll keep Britney on hold for us to grab her too…"

"On it, birdy." He attacks Lion-O. "You're like a toy who doesn't break! Ha! I love it!"

With Kaynar using his weapon to sword fight with Lion-O and blocking off the blades flying at him, with Britney trying to use her weapon, claws, fire, or earth elements to stop Harpy's skills.

"I never thought I would fight you again, Harpy! And you joining with Mumm-Ra, how could you?"

Those two were fast to be fighting from air and ground.

"I have my reasons to still have you like your mother was." She said while fighting. "Aiding Mulu as the muscle and her the brains is worth it."

"So mess up!" Leanora complained.

Guess she would still have fun to have Britney to keep around when Mumm-Ra and his goons capture her to be another reason why Harpy joined the bad guys team. With Pumyra using her bow and arrows at the lizards to be shooting some of them, they were hard to handle for the rest to regroup in time to think of something else next.

"You two ladiesn stay close." Lion-O said to Britney and Pumyra. "Let's combine our powers."

Britney knew what that meant to use her earth kills to mess with the crystals and then powers up to fire a blast from sword to ring as one.

"On it…Thundercats, glare! Stare!"

"Thundercats, ho!"

Nice hit! For those attacks fire within the caves for it to come crashing down for Harpy to get hit from a lot of rocks and crystals are to fly away, as the lizards were badly and Kaynar to watch his behind. For this to be a bad idea to do, it was sort of working.

"Are you two trying to kill us?!" question Pumyra to hate this idea.

"Trust us!" Lion-O said. "Britney and I know what we're doing!"

It did make Kaynar and Harpy retreat and some of the lizards to be crushed. For that blast also made a shield for Lion-O to protect Britney with Leanora and Pumyra for the collapsing to stop afterwards.

"Love is a strong thing with Lion-O and Britney getting the job done." Leanora said. "Nice work, you two."

"That'll slow them down, but we have to keep moving." Said Lion-O. "If we have the sword, Mumm-Ra can find us."

The three kept on running for more of Mumm-Ra's goons will be coming…

"Then let's keep on going. We're in this together." Britney said. "Pumyra, we will be fine."

Let just hope for Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and Pumyra to do what they can just a bit longer…This is so much to do for one dangerous weapon and glove to play a deadly game of keep away.

"At last." Pumyra said to knowing the way now. "The way out is through here."

By crossing a huge crystal to be stretching out a far…? Looks safe!

"I hate to do things like this, but hey whatever choices do we have left?" Leanora said in a sarcastic way. "You see, Pumyra? That's how it's done."

"We'll play jokes later, Leanora! Just not right now!'

Britney does have a point, a very good point! For them, Pumyra, and Lion-O were stopped against by more lizards having their guns out at them and Addicus was there too. Not good!

"It was so nice of you and Britney to light the way for us." Said the mad monkey.

It gets even worse to have them blocked and more from behind them with lizards showing up. They were trapped!

"A trap!" both Leanora and Britney said.

"Now hand over the two swords, the stones, and the ring with Britney or we will shoot you two cats and take it from you dead."

Guess Addicus wasn't monkey around here, and that was more to say it than it was as a joke there. How can Lion-O and Britney get out of this mess? Well, they looked at each other to do something again.

"You want it?" ask Lion-O. "Then try taking it." He puts the sword on the crystal path to brighten up.

"Because we won't let you! Tiger Slash!" Britney uses her attack moves on the path too.

Talk about an overkill type of escape plan.

"Ah!" Addicus was blinded by the light. "You two are as crazier like Kaynar is!"

With all of them falling for Addicus to land somewhere safe and some of the lizards did too, for Britney grabs hold of Pumyra's hand and Lion-O holding on to his woman to use his glove to grab hold of the walls. Saving them from falling to their dooms in time. For Leanora to see all this happening was too much.

"Huh…? What gives?!"

"Now I know you two are trying to kill us…!" Pumyra was freaking out.

"But we're okay, right?" Britney said to asking her friend. "Are you okay, Pumyra? That was a close call there."

She didn't think that someone like Britney would be fine after all fall like that.

"I'm fine. But still that move was crazy!"

"Then why do I keep seeing you guys?" ask Lion-O. "When it comes to friends, family, and the one I love, I'll risk my life for it if I have to."

Landing back down safely for Pumyra kept on leading the two with Leanora the way out of the mines to run for it as fast as they could. With the sword glowing for three times now for Mumm-Ra to track it down, Lion-O knows that running away from him and his goons would be a waste of time.

"Lion-O, you're thinking the same as I am right now, correct?" ask Britney. "I see…"

Seems for her and Leanora to understand what Lion-O was trying to do next.

"I do, Britney, we can't keep outrunning them like this."

"Then we each need to take the sword of glove and separate." Said Pumyra.

Well, to Lion-O and Britney to think that through wouldn't be a good move to do.

"Panthro would say that would be a very bad idea." He said.

"No kidding!" same with Leanora.

Then if that plan doesn't work for Pumyra to ask Lion-O and Britney this next question.

"Britney, what do you think? What does your gut tell you, Lion-O?"

Lion-O has one in mind to pull Britney back gently to help Pumyra as he gives her the Sword of Plun-Darr with glove to leave it all to them now.

"Lion-O?" Britney was lost. "What are you doing?"

"You two, take this and run." He tells them. "Britney, just stay with Pumyra and you'll be fine while I slow Mumm-Ra's army down. I promise to meet the rest of you with the others." He kisses Britney to know that she trusts Lion-O on what he was doing.

"Be careful…"

"Come on, Britney, I'll protect you and you watch the weapon that I'm carrying." Pumyra tells Britney that. "Time to go. Because if you die, Lion-O, and make Britney here cry…I'll never forgive you."

I guess Pumyra and Britney do so with the weapon in their hands now to go right while Lion-O goes left within the mines. I hope it all works out somehow…Trying to keep on going for Mumm-Ra to come up from behind and Mulu appears to fly around and laughing.

"It's Mumm-Ra!" shock Britney.

"And that annoying bird of his Mulu!" said Leanora.

Pumyra tries to fight back at Mumm-Ra with everything she has.

"Britney, stay close to me…!" she goes all out. "I want you to die and I want my Bengali back-!" But with one grab from her hand as Mumm-Ra shocks her entire body for Britney to grab hold of the sword and glove in time to keep safe now.

"That takes care of her, Master Mumm-Ra. Nicely done." She laughs. "Stupid cat! She's going to die! She's going to die! And you two are next…"

Britney tries using her weapon to push Mumm-Ra back to grab it with his bare hands to throwing it next to Pumyra.

"No!" Britney stops it in time. "Leave her alone…!"

"She's nothing. But you, Britney are. Hand over the weapon and give yourself up. I will have that ring with Leanora within you."

"Forget it, loser!" Leanora said.

Seems that Mumm-Ra felt something from touching Britney hand to picking her up for she couldn't break free from his powerful grasp.

"I will never let you have this weapon or me!"

"One way or another you will. I feel the evil from within you, Britney Storms, the same as your mother was back then for me to see it all during my sleep." He said. "In fact, Lion-O loves you a lot to do anything for you. Even for me to do two things…use you as bait and do this…"

One touch from Mumm-Ra to place on Britney's hand to put some type of marking on her to be something to control her body now, a curse! For it was a painful one for Pumyra to see and for Lion-O to hear his girlfriend was in danger to run back to saving her while trying to call out Britney's name repeatedly all throughout the mines.

"Ah! Britney!" Leanora panicked. "What have you done to her?!"

"Just a little something for she can no longer stop me for I can on her by stunning her body when she's around me. Yes. I have full control over this human girl's body and one day…she'll release more of her evil. With such power, she did when I killed her little spider friend with my beast did back in the desert." Said Mumm-Ra.

For Britney and Leanora to be both shock to hear that part, it was true for Mumm-Ra place a curse on the Scorpion Beast to kill Charolette for him under his control, this made Britney mad now to get back at him for what he has done to her friend.

"(He killed…Charolette…!)" Now Britney was made to try attacking Mumm-Ra back. "It was you!"

But he stops her again to have her tied up now for her to be crying and upset of Mumm-Ra's evil ways there.

"Besides cats, I hated spiders more to take one of your friends away." Said Mulu. "It was all worth it, so get over that loss and move on already. Bugs are gross. Master Mumm-Ra, you sure placing that marking will do some good?"

"It will, Mulu. Maybe not to get the ring right now, but Britney's body will slowing her down from my touch will do some good. Only I can remove it. One day her wickedness will come out for me harvest with Leanora in it to having the stone so I want to keep her alive…" he said. "Now, help me tie her on to these crystals, Mulu, her boyfriend's coming to make a fair trade. But first, hand me the sword and glove if you would be so kind."

Mulu takes the two away from Britney.

"It's all yours now. And yes, allow me to aid you."

With Mulu aiding Mumm-Ra to tying Britney's body up on the crystal to the edge and Lion-O seeing Pumyra hurt to let them know where his girlfriend was at, he runs to her rescue.

"Britney! Britney!" he sees her.

Mumm-Ra appears laughing to show Lion-O the weapon in his hands now, the Sword of Plun-Darr. Not good!

"Look what I have, Lion-O." he shows it. "I got my sword back with the glove to go with it and your girlfriend in my grasp now."

Not good for Mulu to be laughing in her moment of victory and Britney to try cutting lose as much as she could for Leanora lends he enough energy to do so.

"Britney, I can't break the curse. I'm sorry…"

"Lion-O!" she calls out to him. "Stop Mumm-Ra from using the sword-!" With one movement of Mumm-Ra's hand to control Britney's body to stop to be very painful to her and for Lion-O and Pumyra to hate seeing it all happen. For her to watch the rest now, she hopes that all will go well somehow.

"Quiet, my dear, we're talking." Said Mumm-Ra. "But she's right, you should run. I have the marking on her to control Britney however I may please without her touching me to soon be awaken to take what's mine within her body."

Lion-O sees it on Britney's arm to be cursed.

"Britney…!" this made Lion-O mad now. "There's no way I will leave her with a monster like you! Release her from your sick curse!"

"Generations have past, and your emotions are still your greatest weakness. Britney's body is mine to control now for me to since the lovely evil within her…As I do with the Sword of Plun-Darr too." He gets it out. "This is power, Lion-O. This is life!" Mumm-Ra fires a powerful-blast like attack on Lion-O to try blocking it, being too strong to lose his weapon now. That evil one is too much to handle!

"I would pray for nothing, Lion-O, Master Mumm-Ra has beaten you." Mulu said. "You're going to die! You're going to die!"

"You're right about that, Mulu! This is power, Lion-O! It's pointless to beat me now."

What's going to happen now? This was bad to have the Sword of Plun-Darr in Mumm-Ra's hand to use it for pure evil and with Britney being cursed, will Lion-O save her and stop the evil too? Lion-O climbs down carefully to get back his Sword of Omens to still fight back. Only for Mumm-Ra to fire another blast next to him to lose his weapon again.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Lion-O please!" Britney cried in sorrow.

Like Mumm-Ra would listen to her since he wanted Lion-O to die.

"That piece of scrap metal or the ring is no match with my Sword of Plun-Darr, and neither are you." Mumm-Ra powers up to transform again. "Ancient Spirits of Evil…! Transform this decay form, into Mumm-Ra! The ever living!"

Well, he's in that beast-like form again to be ten times stronger with another blast attack to fire at Lion-O to be very deadly to have trouble dodging it all.

"Watch out, Lion-O!" Leanora warns him. "Don't get hit! With Mumm-Ra in his true form combined with the Sword of Plun-Darr's powers since its evil like him, will make it deadlier to powering up this bad mummified monster!

She was right for Britney watches the terror and Mulu was enjoying the show. Using a shield from Lion-O glove to hold up the other blast to hit the walls instead to show a hole on top of it. It gives Lion-O a chance to getting his Sword of Omens back to powering it up now, time to fight back.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Well, I hope he can stop Mumm-Ra this time somehow besides lots of falling rubble.

"Foolish, Lion-O, your ancestor thought he could defeat me as well." Said Mumm-Ra. "But I'm still here today. Where is he now?"

From all the reflections showing of Lion-O all over the crystals, he tells Mumm-Ra that he and Leo were the same to look a lot alike.

"You're looking at him!" he said.

Trying to strike at Lion-O to miss 'and make another hole too', Lion-O comes up behind Mumm-Ra to lose the Sword of Plun-Darr out of his hand to be sticking out on one of the crystals. Nice one! Before Lion-O could get it for Mulu to fly around him to stop it from taking the ultimate weapon away.

"No! I won't let you have it!"

"Out of my way, Mulu!" Lion-O swings his sword at her. "Don't make me have to cut you down!"

Like this annoying bird will be afraid of dying.

"Like I'll believe in you cats and your greedy lies. You're just trying to scare me!" she said.

Hey, Pumyra comes back to try backing Lion-O up as much as she could.

"Lion-O! Grab the sword! Hurry!" Pumyra shoots at Mulu. "I got the bird! Now's your chance!"

For Mulu to try to aid her master, Mumm-Ra had something else in mind of another dirty trick to use on Lion-O.

"Not so fast, Lion-O. You can't have the sword and the girl. Who would be the first of your kind to love a human being. To choose power over emotion." Mumm-Ra means it. "You choose the weapon or your Britney?"

Stunning her again to firing a blast to make the crystal fall a bit. Seeing that Lion-O sees Britney to not wanting to lose her, allowing Mulu to grab the sword to bring back to her master.

"Master Mumm-Ra! I got it!"

"Good, Mulu." He was pleased. "Now, Britney, I'll be seeing you again real soon to have the evil that you are bottling up."

He fires another blast to make Britney fall to her doom for Pumyra could get the sword back in time from the blast to slow her down.

"No! The sword! Britney!"

Lion-O goes for Britney to rush down there as quickly as possible. Hurry…! And he saves her in time to be in his arms. Sad to lose the weapon too, but Lion-O's love for Britney comes first. For Mulu to laugh for doing a fine job to Mumm-Ra, that's one thing they've fail to do.

"I thought so." Mumm-Ra was in pain from the sun light to make his escape. "Come, Mulu, we got what we needed for now."

"Of course, Mumm-Ra, we will be back." She said.

Mumm-Ra takes flight with the weapon and Mulu flies back for Harpy to get the others to retreat for the time being…

"This isn't over, Lion-O! Britney! We will be back for the rest for me to take. Soon!"

For the sun to shine on a brand-new day now and Lion-O having Britney safe 'for the curse mark was still on her' Leanora had to think of something to help her human partner at once.

"Leanora, my girlfriend's been curse…!" Lion-O shouldn't lose any hope just yet.

"Maybe, but I think I know of a way to slow down the affect to not turning her truly evil." She said. "Well, not all the way. I'll think of something. At least you made the right choice for us to stop Mumm-Ra again to get that weapon for good."

"Thanks, Leanora." He said.

Pumyra comes down to see that she has failed to stopping Mumm-Ra and Mulu from getting away with the weapon.

"I'm sorry, Lion-O, I've failed you and Britney…" said Pumyra. "If only that dumb bird didn't outsmart me!"

"It's fine, Pumyra, you did your best."

Lion-O saying that to Pumyra, she seems to be alright to understand that they will do much better the next time.

"Really? Well, I hope Britney will be okay." She said. "I'll do better next time. I swear."

Good to know that, Pumyra, she was worried about her friend and Lion-O the most. As for Britney, she comes to as she saw what happen to be passing out from falling to her doom almost, they've fail to keep the sword and glove away from Mumm-Ra to getting it in the end. Still bad, but they'll continue to get the last two stones and the last three of the Twelve Deadly Kins soon enough.

"Oh, no…The marking on me. And the Sword of Plun-Darr." Britney was upset about it.

"I've lost it. And everything else we've been fighting for. All because of my emotions…" he said to sounding sad. "Britney, I…you're cursed for Mumm-Ra to slow you down. What if you have your powers to brainwash you?! And Mumm-Ra murdering Charolette…He will pay!"

Britney didn't want to and does trust in Leanora to fix her somehow to be free soon.

"Stop, Lion-O, that's not true. I'll be fine." Said Britney. "Your emotions make you the man I love."

"Also, to make you the great king to have emotions to care for others." And Pumyra. "Your love for each other makes you both strong. I see that now a lot more before my own eyes."

"It's a king too that I would follow anywhere for our love."

You said it, Britney. You too, Pumyra to follow and protect Lion-O no matter what.

"Britney?" With Lion-O speechless, he gets it now.

"See? She'll be fine." Said Pumyra. "On what we've been through today, you saved all of us a lot more times than I can count. From the way I've been treating you, I see the error of my ways now. For you two, I don't need any of your sorrows."

Britney looked at Pumyra to say this to her…

"Come on, Pumyra, after you've seen on what Lion-O and I can do together, I think you do. We're friends now, right?"

Pumyra smiled to place both of her hands-on Lion-O and Britney's shoulders.

"Don't think I can be all kind and pretty, I can still fight. Lion-O and Britney." She said.

"That's the first time you said my name a lot." Lion-O said.

Good to know that too, for Britney tries getting up to place her hand on Lion-O face for him to pick her up now to rest up until they could move out again real soon.

"Lion-O, I can fight this curse. Mumm-Ra can slow me down, but he can't control my heart." She said. "Leanora, whatever you have to do to save me, please do it."

She tries to think of something during the time…

"Leave it to me then."

Guess it'll be a while for her as Lion-O will do his best to protect Britney no matter what happens now.

"I'm trusting you, Leanora." He said to hug and kiss Britney next. "I'm glad you're all right, Britney, you did great. So please be careful when fighting back."

"Lion-O…" she rubs her had on his chest. "I will, but I want to keep on going. I'm not afraid anymore, I just don't want to lose you or anyone else."

Aw…good to know. And so, the ThunderTank arrives for Anna, Panthro, Tygra, and Cheetara were too late to stop Mumm-Ra and is men to flee away with the sword for Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and Pumyra to tell them that.

"You guys are back!" Anna said to see that something was missing. "Huh? Where's the sword and glove?"

Cheetara and Tygra could guess on one thing…

"Does he…?'

"He didn't…!"

"He did." Lion-O said it. "Britney is stun by a curse from Mumm-Ra but she'll fight on, and he has the sword too."

Now they know…

"Then we better get the other two stones of water and air before he does." Said Panthro.

For Leanora, Britney, Anna, Lion-O, Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara, Anna, Pumyra, and everyone else of the team and other animals they must do just that.

"And we will too." Said Britney.

Even Lion-O agrees on that part to know what they needed to do next.

"Guess the balance has shifted, it's the beginning of a whole new war."

That is was alright. For Lion-O and Britney still love each other to get through any mess they were in now. They need the other animal army who were joining with the on this one; for Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Pumyra, Anna, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf must do what they need to do in order to stop Mumm-Ra. Along with Mulu, Harpy, Kaynar, Slithe, Addicus, and other bad lizards. Also, the other three of the Deadly Kins left – Bruno, Iki, and Sheron. What will happen next? Once the other three can join back, they will find the air and water stones to find Skips and Leon right away. And for the curse to hold off within Britney to be weaken, I hope Leanora had something in mind, a good one.


	34. Song of the Mermaid and The Forever Bag

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 34 - Song of the Mermaid 'with The Forever Bag added in'

Again, I'm adding the other episode of WilyKit and WilyKat 'with Snarf' in this one, but right after we see what the others are doing first on Britney's curse mark'. Here we go! For Britney narrates an old tale of Peter and the Wolf…

"Once upon a time, Peter, a Young Pioneer, lives at his grandfather's home in a forest clearing. One day, Peter goes out into the clearing, leaving the garden gate open, and the duck that lives in the yard takes the opportunity to go swimming in a pond nearby.

The duck starts arguing with a little bird ('What kind of bird are you if you can't fly?' – 'What kind of bird are you if you can't swim?'). Peter's pet cat stalks them quietly, and the bird—warned by Peter—flies to safety in a tall tree while the duck swims to safety in the middle of the pond. Peter's grandfather scolds him for being outside in the meadow alone ('Suppose a wolf came out of the forest?'), and, when he defies him, saying: 'Boys like me are not afraid of wolves', his grandfather takes him back into the house and locks the gate. Soon afterwards 'a big, gray wolf' does indeed come out of the forest.

The cat quickly climbs into a tree, but the duck, who has jumped out of the pond, is chased, overtaken, and swallowed by the wolf. Peter fetches a rope and climbs over the garden wall into the tree. He asks the bird to fly around the wolf's head to distract it, while he lowers a noose and catches the wolf by its tail. The wolf struggles to get free, but Peter ties the rope to the tree and the noose only gets tighter. Some hunters, who have been tracking the wolf, come out of the forest ready to shoot, but Peter gets them to help him take the wolf to a zoo in a victory parade (the piece was first performed for an audience of Young Pioneers during May Day celebrations) that includes himself, the bird, the hunters leading the wolf, the cat, and grumpy grumbling Grandfather ('What if Peter hadn't caught the wolf? What then?')

In the story's ending, the listener is told: 'If you listen very carefully, you'll hear the duck quacking inside the wolf's belly, because the wolf in his hurry had swallowed her alive.' In other words, the duck was still alive to being rescue afterwards unharmed. The end."

From the dangers for the Thundercats to go through to lose the Sword of Plun-Darr to let Mumm-Ra get away with it, but not after cursing Britney to slow her body down to controlling it by using his dark magic. Not good. For Lion-O to worry about his girlfriend; same with Anna, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra to worry about Britney to test some of her skills to not go in to her beast form or the other one to use her cat-like reflexes either. Not god…However, Leanora might know of a way to slow down the curse 'for only by beating Mumm-Ra or force him to work his magic to remove the curse to free Britney', why does he want her powers to be evil? Huh? Anyways, she tells the others that to be from good news to bad news…

"Leanora, you said that you can find a way to aid Britney's from Mumm-Ra's curse. What is it?" ask Pumyra.

Lion-O look more worried about it.

"There has to be a way!"

"Calm down, Lion-O." Tygra helps his brother. "There's always a way. None of us want Britney to feel like this."

"And don't you think I don't know that?!" he said to sounding upset. "It was my fault to let this happen to the woman I'm in love with!"

Britney was more worried about the others and what's to come for her now on what Leanora will say about.

"Calm down, king!" Leanora shouted. "Yes, I know how to help out Britney. It'll be a slow holding process with some good news and bad news around the line. Britney, you'll hate one of them."

Guess Leanora can and the rest needed to hear on what it was before the deed will be done…

"Good to know." Said Panthro. "Okay, what's the bad news?"

Always with the bad news first sometimes.

"Getting to the point, aren't we? Fine, the bad news is that until we get Mumm-Ra to free Britney from the curse…she's unable to go into beast mode from the original or second one anymore for me to boost her up with my powers."

Now she tells them for Leanora was telling the truth!

"What…?" shock Britney. "No…I can't fight anymore…?"

"Hey now, I never said anything like that."

Lion-O didn't like to hear that part either.

"What's the point if she'll be target by Mumm-Ra? Or worse, she might get killed?!" he said to Leanora.

No kidding! For Anna tries to say something next to calm everyone down, sort of.

"Easy now…Let's listen to the rest of the whole thing please." She said. "And the good news, Leanora? Please tell us."

Yeah, let's hear about the good news next. For Leanora says it to the rest to hear something will come out of it.

"Thank you, Anna, you know what? You're alright to be much different than your sister was. Just saying…" Leanora gets back to the subject at hand. "Anyways, the good news. The piece of the Thundrillium will allow me to place on Britney's arm to fuse within the skin where Mumm-Ra place the curse marking on there. When I do this, it will slow down the whole thing to be able to fight. She can still use her weapon, skills to moving really fast, fighting, sensing things from the ring, along with using the four elements to have two of them so far. Earth and Fire. And yeah, that's it." She said. "There, that's how it'll work. I learn some spells thanks to Jaga's teaching from back then, got it? Now, Britney, if you want me to do this, then decide. Let me do this and still aid you, okay? I need your word to make this spell work."

So, for the spell to work, Britney must accept it for Leanora to make it happen or she will be painful hurt more when Mumm-Ra controls her body a lot more times.

"So, by doing this and not using my inner animal kills but some with power…that's it?" Britney was lost. "Is there any other way?"

"I wish there was, Britney, sorry. But I can still help you out."

Cheetara had one thing to say about it.

"There's nothing else that will work long the line, Leanora?" she asked.

For some to fear on what could be for Leanora's idea to work, and Britney looking upset just thinking about the whole thing.

"Seems that I'll give her some time." Leanora fades out for a while. "Call me when you're ready, Britney, and don't do anything foolish. Whatever."

Looks like Leanora will give Britney some time to think things through until she'll come back to hear her decision. Soon the other question about how can they still aid Britney without being in her beast mode to use some of her skills from it? Pumyra thinks that she should train Britney with some combat skills, while Cheetara would do it better like she has done it before, soon for them, along with Panthro and Tygra argue about it back and forth 'but Anna and Lion-O' to then make Britney get mad to say something in sadness she was in right now. Uh-oh…

"Stop it! Stop! I can't deal with this! Too much! This is too much!" She then runs off crying for Lion-O had to go after her to try talking to her calmly now.

"Britney!" he felt bad for her. "You guys are stressing her out too much than she already is!"

Hopefully Lion-O will help Britney to help her decide on what will best for her while the other five waited for them to come back, and with an answer too. Maybe so much of the bad news to happen to poor Britney to be scaring her and all had really taken its toll badly to fear; for her to be sitting around the ocean side of the desert area to try to think things through on what she should do. Let Leanora help her to still have some other skills with the two elements to wield and more, or be weaken by Mumm-Ra's curse to not use her cat kills anymore? For her to gaze into the reflections of the water to be singing some song and playing on her guitar 'for someone to be spying on her too', to listen to the sweet melody of Britney's singing voice. For Britney sings about her destiny that she must decide on next wasn't do easy to do being…Celion Dion – 'Where Does My Heart Best Now'.

Britney (singing): So much to believe in, we were lost in time

Everything I needed

I felt into your eyes

Always thought of keeping'

Your heart next to mine

But now that seems so far away

Don't know how love could leave without a trace

Where do silent hearts go?

Where does my heart beat now?

Where is the sound

That only echoes through the night?

Where does my heart beat now?

I can't live without

Without feeling it inside

Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Candle in the water, drifting helplessly

Hiding from the thunder

Come and rescue me

Driven by the hunger

Of the endless dream

I'm searching for the hand that I can hold

I'm reaching for the arms that let me know

Where do silent hearts go?

Where does my heart beat now?

Where is the sound

That only echoes through the night?

Where does my heart beat now?

I can't live without

Without feeling it inside

Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Where do all the lonely hearts go?

Then one touch overcomes the silence

Love still survives

Two hearts needing one another

Give me wings to fly

Where does my heart beat now?

Where is the sound

That only echoes through the night?

Where does my heart beat now?

I can't live without

Without feeling it inside

Oh

I need someone to give my heart to

I feel it getting stronger and stronger and stronger

And I feel it inside

Hearts are made to last

'Til the end of time

With Britney singing to see someone singing with her in the background having a nice singing voice too, she stops to spot a woman in the waters to see this being up close.

"What? A woman in a water who can sing?" she sees it swimming away to be a mermaid of some type. "(A mermaid is real on Third Earth?)" Britney tries to call out to her. "Wait! Come back! I heard you sing. It was nice…" she loses the mermaid to still having some trouble in between. "(If she really was a mermaid, then her singing sounded sad like I mine…)"

Hard to know that she wasn't the only one to have a mermaid see someone look different to spotting her, still she did sound sad like Britney was to make a tough decision right now. Soon enough, Lion-O finally finds her neat the lake to try talking to her to get through the mess; only to have something to be swimming around the waters for those three weren't the only ones.

"Britney?"

"Oh, Lion-O…Sorry." She tries calming down.

Lion-O sits next to Britney to try talking to her.

"I know what you're going through. There's no need to apologize to me." He said to kiss her on the lips. "Listen, you got scared because the other were pushing you a little, they're all worried like I am too. But maybe Leanora does have a point. You don't need your beast skills to win, because you already have the abilities within you to still fight and have two elements to control."

For him to say that to Britney, Lion-O was right for Britney had the skills within her all along. But if she must free herself from Mumm-Ra's curse, Leanora's the only chance to aid her a bit while not going into beast mode or the newest one either 'until she is free from the curse for good'.

"You really think so, Lion-O?"

"My Father always tells me every time when I was growing up before I was able to use the Sword of Omens…Believe in yourself to use your special gifts for good. If the other part is gone for now or forever, you still have a fighting chance to do something greater. And I did throughout this journey so far. And you can, Britney, it's your turn now."

Yep, Lion-O was right about that to change for the better 'in a good way'. And for Britney to look at herself again in the water reflections, she knows now.

"I never thought about it until now. All this time…" Britney started to smile again to cleaning up her face. "I'm like one of the four elements from Avatar: The Last Airbender from that cartoon show! Only I'm the Avatar type!"

Lion-O was a bit lost on what Britney just said…

"Avatar?" he asked.

Britney felt silly to say that out loud again in excitement.

"Ah, yeah…sorry, Lion-O, I'll explain when we visit my Earth later." She felt better now to changing the subject by finding the mermaid to be singing a sweet melody tune 'opening from Zelda 64: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64'. "It's her again!"

After Lion-O laughs with Britney, he then heard his girlfriend say mermaid.

"Who's is?"

"The Mermaid! I saw a real mermaid around here-! Ah!"

Well, not right now that wasn't a mermaid to appear out of the waters to being huge! It looked like a dinosaur type of sea monster mix with a demon magma creature, for this one wasn't so friendly. For the mermaid hides in fear from the beast trying to get her to eat! For the danger happens as Leanora appears in the flesh for the first time out of Britney's body for the Ring of Shoran to glow with the Sword of Omens too.

"Back off, fishy!" she said to make her appearance and seeing herself. "Well, seems that I'm starting to feel like myself. Almost…"

Both Lion-O and Britney couldn't believe their eyes to see Leanora in person, for the Thundercats have. Even more for Britney to witness her friend in person besides seeing each other from image after image.

"Leanora?!" Britney was lost. "But how? You're appearing in flesh, literally!"

"I'll explain in a bit! Just save the mermaid from this thing! Eler the Sea Monster!" Leanora tries fighting off against the sea monster.

A tiger fighting a sea monster within the waters. That is something else, as Lion-O does so to save the mermaid's life in time for him to defend her and Britney with everything he has while getting his Sword of Omens ready to go.

"But-!"

"Britney, it's fine. I got her out." He said. "She'll be fine too. Leanora knows what she's doing since she's in flesh and blood and not using your body this time…third time seeing her in battle, but she looks more serious."

He was right about that for the mermaid to see the battle going for they were trust worthy since she was just rescued. For Leanora seems, feel, sounds, and looks like her regular self 'only in her beast mode to show up from the ring' and not much of an image from the item…For she was tough to stop the creature known as Eler who wasn't too friendly to be attacking and she was trying to eat an innocent mermaid. Still, she wasn't as strong than she is in her true form to still be hit to almost getting crushed, only for Anna to appear tying up Eler to save Leanora's life to break the beast.

"Anna?" Leanora, Britney, and Lion-O said together.

"I'm glad to see all you alive!" she also sees Leanora in person. "So, you must be Leanora herself! Well, almost…! Listen you must help me save the other four. This thing showed up out of nowhere and absorbed Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra within this creature's skin!"

Once Anna said that, it didn't sound good for the other Thundercats were trapped by a huge sea creature but the Rabbit Kins. Before Lion-O could aid Anna and Leanora to try attacking Eler again, her Sonia screams to try using her tail to hit Leanora at Lion-O and Anna to be burn from the creature's body to let go; they didn't stand a chance against it only for Britney to see, help the mermaid, and seeing something was up from Eler's eyes. Huh? She then swims away for now to not be done with them to have the Mermaid soon enough. Though the other three were fine, they needed to stick together now for this one.

"(What…? What was that feeling just now…?)" Britney then aids the others. "Lion-O! Anna! Leanora!"

"Oh, no…it got away!" Anna was upset.

With Leanora trying her best to fight to still be too weak, Lion-O was more upset with his step-brother and other friends to be in grave danger now.

"Grr…! Come on!" Lion-O cuts down a tree in anger. "This thing had to show up to cause more trouble on us compare to Mumm-Ra and his army?! We have to go save them-!"

"And how are we supposed to do that, King of Thundera and the Thundercats?" Leanora interrupts Lion-O. "Huh?!"

"Oh, sorry, Leanora. I thought we would win if you weren't so weak! I thought you were stronger than you say or look!"

Leanora says her reasons in anger on why she wasn't strong enough right now.

"That's only because that I'm starting to heal up but not completely without the last two stones! I can now show myself from the ring in the flesh to fight, but that's it!"

Britney had to break up the fight with Leanora.

"Stop it!" she tries calming her animal-friend down by patting Leanora on the head. "So, it is true…Why haven't you told us earlier?"

"Why would I?"

Now Lion-O, Anna, and Britney too wanted to know…

"Tell us, Leanora. Please…" said the rabbit. "We need to find a way to save Panthro and the others too from that…thing."

As the mermaid listens in 'and so did the other three too', Leanora tells them everything on how and why now she could appear at any time and feeling real without borrowing Britney's body. Since one stone with the Sword of Omens too sharing the energy from the other stone from the Ring of Shorans from time to time to healing her more; however, it can't change her back to her true form to be powerful right now until two more stones are found to save the four of them to set free. Leanora seems to be telling the truth. And for Britney Storms to gather some powers even more from within aided the female cat warrior to get better too. She could still feel things out, have some power boost to fight, move, and be hardcore of a wild cat to cast some spells too. That was it. For one of them can heal up Britney once she says so to Leanora herself, but for now…

"There, you happy? That's about it." She said. "I should've told you about it sooner, Britney, I didn't know about it until the pit event. That's why I can do the beast power ups now besides you are sharing your powers to go into me."

Makes sense for the others to learn about it now to believe in Leanora.

"I guess so. Sorry, Leanora, that I snapped…"

"Don't be, Lion-O. You have the right to be mad that time." Said Leanora. "Britney, you understand about allowing me to help you?"

"It's fine." She said back. "Anyways, about you telling me about the curse mark to hold off for me…"

Britney better hold off on that part for a bit, not a good time to be dealing with that issue right now. Leanora walks on over to the mermaid to have a talk to her first, for she will aid Britney once they stop the creature next.

"We'll worry about that part after we save the other four. But first…you there, mermaid! We're here to help you on your problems if you help save our friends in return by stopping that Eler. Are we clear?"

The mermaid was real for Lion-O and Anna to be seeing her too.

"A real mermaid?" the two were confused.

Being a bit nervous, she seems to trust in the others to help them out for she needed some help too to find someone and the mermaid just did.

"So, you are real with a lovely singing voice." Britney tries to help the mermaid. "I'm Britney Storms, a human from Earth who came here to Third Earth different dimension. Along with my boyfriend Lion-O, lord and king of the Thundercats since I'm a member too. Same with Anna there and Leanora, one of the Fearsome Beasts of one of the four Legend Warriors. She's looks and acts tough, but she's nice. Look because of Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra are our friends who were taken away but Anna, we must save them from that monster, but we can't do it alone. Can you help us?"

Soon the mermaid begins to speak up quietly and nervous-like to try her best since she sings clearly only.

"Oh, yes…Britney…I trust…all of you…" she said. "My name's…Mimi…Thundercats…heard so much…"

Surprise, this mermaid can talk!

"Ha! Guess that mermaid here can talk. Surprise to hear her sing from afar." Said Leanora.

"I help you…you help me…save people from Eler…it took my people too…Tigersharks…"

Mimi was her name and the Tigersharks were her family to also be taken within Eler like the other four of the Thundercats too. What were the Tigersharks on Third Earth? Leanora explains everything…

"Oh, yeah…so you're one of those rare mermaids with the Tigersharks. Countless centuries ago, Tiger Sharks were one of the many races enslaved by Mumm-Ra and forced to serve in his army along with my Father, Leo, and Panthera. They were used for underwater missions. After Mumm-Ra's Pyramid/Ship crashed on Third Earth, they built their own civilization like the rest of the animals. Peaceful creatures with the mermaid of theirs to keep the seas in peace, but they can get nasty when they fight to protecting themselves or their home like proud warriors."

They weren't the shark types to be called a tiger shark, they were like humanoid types instead on Third Earth. For Mimi nodded a yes to be true, she goes back into the water to swim faster and lead them the way to Eler to stopping her and saving everyone for the sea monster wasn't itself today for both Leanora and Britney feel it out.

"We have to save the others and Mimi's kind, by stopping this Eler creature." Said Anna.

"And I think she'll lead us to the way too." And Lion-O.

So, they go for it that it reminded Britney of a story she once read when she was young on what they were doing.

"This is just like Peter and the Wolf."

"Peter and the Wolf?" ask Leanora. "You sure do weird things back in your world."

"Well, it's an old story about a boy with a bird, duck, and cat working together to stop a mean wolf who was hurting many lives and such." Britney explained. "Music was told within words to image the story than picturing it back then. Between that and the little Mermaid, this is going to be fun to do. I just love seeing a mermaid in real life!"

Someone sure looked happy for Britney to be this way. For Mimi to smile about it too, the other three were about to ask Britney one another thing from the fairy tales…

"And about the other one?" Anna asked. "The Little Mermaid?"

That story…would probably be best not to say about.

"Ah…I think you guys shouldn't know that one, unless you think about the Disney's version."

Good call, Britney. And now, they headed one out for Leanora to tell Mimi to lead them the way. Hey! I happen to like Disney's version of The Little Mermaid than the other darker ones instead.

"Anyways, let us follow you, Mimi." Leanora said.

"OK…."

For Mimi to swim within the waters…Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, and Anna all stick together to find Eler to take care of the job. Within the deserts to follow the woods area part, and hopefully get the four…or rather five of them somewhere to save the other four Thundercats and the Tigersharks too. Waiting any further for the four to follow Mimi from the desert fields of the water side, they see the creature within the waters for Eler to capture more Tigersharks to eat them up from the looks of it. Eaten alive? Hard to say since Mimi was too afraid to watch the horror to happen to her people like the other four Thundercats who are trapped within Eler's body – they were like the innocent duck to be swallow whole by the wolf from this part.

"Mimi…" Britney felt bad for her. "So those are Tigersharks in this world. How awful."

Leanora does have some good news to say about one thing…

"Luckily, this beast is swallowing them whole like Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra. So, they're still alive."

Both Britney and Leanora feel them out within the sea monster's stomach for one thing to be happening, it wasn't itself lately to be this way and wants Mimi too.

"Yes, lucky…But for how long…?"

Enough time for them to think of a plan to save the others in time before they're gone within Eler's body, and fast! With Leanora lost to think of a plan, Anna to be worry, Mimi looking scared, and Lion-O was lost...Was there anything for anyone to do to save four other's lives from being eaten whole? Like the story of the duck who was caught by the wolf from the book. Just then, Britney fell in the waters to almost cause a scene for Anna to pull her out in time.

"Ah, Britney-!" she covers her mouth from talking too loud. "Too close, for the both of us that is."

Luckily, neither Eler or the Tigersharks didn't hear anything to only have Britney to get wet to feel something out on her own just now.

"Are you trying to get us eaten next, Britney?!" Leanora argued.

"Easy there..." Lion-O tries to dry Britney off with a towel. "Here, Britney, let me help you out."

"Wait!"

With Britney to be saying that to her boyfriend to make him stop, she felt something odd to be nearby somewhere to try feeling it out from her thoughts and her ring to be in the waters. Leaving the other four to be very lost.

"Britney?" Lion-O, Anna, and Leanora were confused right now.

Soon, Mimi felt something too for her to swim next to Britney's side to see it was coming from Eler for some reason, for she wasn't herself right now, or the others to make her feel this way. Why was that.

"Something...in waters...? But what...?" ask Mimi. "Eler...?"

It looks like Britney was being serious right now to stop Eler's rampage to save her and the other Tigersharks to come up with a plan of her own, just like in the story. For there had to be bait, fighting back, saving lives, and stopping on whoever or whatever causing both Eler and the Tigersharks to break free from being hurt; in other words they were being cursed but Mimi is one of the luckiest ones. She had to tell the others of this planning.

"(That's it...I knew that Eler and those Tigersharks aren't themselves lately because of one of them...) You guys, I know what we have to do. Another part of the story is to bait, trap, save, and stop the mess."

"Wait, you do...?" Leanora sees Anna and Lion-O both looking at her. "Hey, I can sense Britney's thoughts, just not what she's thinking about a lot. So don't look at me like that!"

They did that because of Leanora knowing everything from Britney a little from time to time.

"Sorry..." Anna apologizes.

"Anyways...Listen up, I think if we pull this off, we can save the others in time and get that something that we need from within Eler's body. Two things really." Britney explains the pan to the four by drawing on the sand with a stick. "Okay, Leanora, you help me get inside of Eler a little to get those two things out of her. One is controlling her with the other Tigersharks and one of the Twelve Deadly Kins is in her too, as well as the other special item we also need to get. I get that out and you, Leanora stop the Deadly Kins of one of the three behind this mess. Lion-O, you try to get everyone out of Eler's body; Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, and Pumyra as quickly as you can to try to fight back if you have to. And that leaves both you, Anna and Mimi, try slowing down the many army of Tigersharks to keep us away from Eler until then. Even you, Mimi, try singing if you have to; as music sometimes smooths the savage beasts from that old saying goes. Got it? Leanora, I'll take the offer, give me the crystal and let's shake on it."

For Leanora was happy to hear that and so were the others too 'and Mimi to overhear the rest of it', looks like Britney Storms has been reborn a new to be brave now than she use to be by fighting back. For Leanora gives Britney the crystal, places it on her arm where the curse mark was on, the two hold from hand to paw, and then Leanora uses her powers to help Britney slow the curse down.

"Now we're talking (It's good to finally be healed with my true form to soon come back later.) Let's do it!"

And with that, Britney can fight with the two elements of earth and fire to fight back and Leanora can use her cat skills 'while in beast form still' to have Britney Storms back in action...only she was brave and still caring to others.

"Did it work?"

For Anna to be asking that, it would seem that Britney has upgraded to something new to feel better now and Leanora having the curse mark to appear more on her paw.

"Looks like it." Lion-O said to check on Britney. "How are you feeling, Britney?"

Britney kisses Lion-O on the lips to see that she was feeling better than ever.

"I'm going to be fine, Lion-O. It worked. I can use my other power move elements at least." she said to punch and kick a lot. "Leanora, thank you so much."

Feeling weak to almost passing out, Leanora tries to stay strong for Britney and everyone else to have some side affect from the curse and power up there, but what was it she forgot to mention...?

"I'm fine! Please, this is nothing." said the beast warrior. "Can we just fight back with this plan of yours, Britney? I'm not getting any younger. (Or having to do something in order to save you from Mumm-Ra.)"

"Okay then, let's move out! As plan, we will make it out and save the many lives from one creature responsible for this mess."

"The we're right behind you, Britney." Lion-O said to his girlfriend. "Whenever you're ready."

From Mimi to be surprise to be seeing this happening, it was go time. Britney runs up to Eler to splash the beast in the face to draw her attention to try eating her next to moving away to get the beast where she needed to be; allowing Leanora to jump up top of Eler's back to fight it head on; allowing Britney to sneak inside of her mouth right away to have it burned to keep it open for a while.

"Nice one, Britney! Come on! You and Lion-O have got one shot at this!"

"Right!" Britney tries to find the mess somewhere in Eler. "Lion-O!"

Lion-O slides down from the waters to avoiding the Tigersharks to shielding himself with the earth stone in time 'from his glove', and gets inside of Eler's mouth to find four of his friends still in there to be stuck before slowly being broken down from Eler's big stomach.

"I got this one, Britney, just find whatever's causing Eler to become so violent!" Lion-O gets his Sword of Omens out to save the four right away to fire a beam-like blast at the stomach walls of goo. "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

Direct hit! Lion-O shot gets all the four other Thundercats free from being Eler's food. Making the beast more upset to cal upon the Tigersharks with her roars for them to aid her, only for Mimi to start singing that theme from Zelda 64 again 'to have such a lovely singing voice like Britney's' as some of them slow down to stop; allowing Anna to use her long body to tie them all up to hold them down as long as she could.

"Thanks, Mimi!" she was happy to play the hero. "We got the Tigersharks! Now hurry up and save Eler, you three!"

"Please...save Eler..." Mimi begged quietly while she kept on singing.

As Lion-O had a boat to pull Tygra, Cheetara, Pumyra, and Panthro's body 'to all be asleep' to get them away from Eler', he needed to get out next. For Britney to back her boyfriend up to move away from the goop inside the sea monster's body; for them to stay away from the lower part to swallowing down anything that's food – Britney had her ring feel something out inside of Eler to remove it right away. As Leanora kept on fighting with Eler 'like riding on top of a bull in a rodeo show'.

"Ah, Britney! Lion-O! You guys better get whatever's causing Eler to go inside and get out now with the others! I'm starting to get dizzy to pin this big fish with my claws!"

She meant it for the other four members of the Thundercats were saved, but what about the other two? For Leanora discover something on top of Eler to have something fuse in her body to start clawing her way at it, leaving Britney to see something glowing to try climbing to that spot with her skills without falling into a pool of acid with her claw climbing skills to come for a use for her today 'that she learn from Jaga's training from a while back'.

"(Huh? There it is...)" Britney almost fell in the stomach whole to hold on to dear life.

"Britney!"

As Lion-O holds on to dear life too, Britney had to be brave to solve this problem somehow in someway.

"Lion-O! I'll be fine! I need to do this, please...Just keep Eler's mouth to stay open up, I just figure out what's causing Eler to lose it, one of them! Something that my ring, Leanora, or the Book of Omens haven't picked up for us yet until now!" she kept on climbing to reach out to the shining item.

With Britney saying that, Lion-O does believe in his girlfriend. The same with Leanora to clawed and then bite down on the other thing to pull out out of Eler's skin. This was the only shot those two girls do have.

"Hey, King! Britney's right! (And why didn't I see these two until now?)" said Leanora. "Both of us found the cause of the problem! So we're going to pull them out on three, Britney, so get ready!"

"Right!"

As long as Mimi kept on singing to the Tigersharks, Anna to hold them down, and Lion-O to get everyone else out and hold Eler's mouth wide open, he trusts in Britney and Leanora to take care of the problem 'like in the boo where Peter, the cat, and the bird capture the wolf for the hunters to see afterwards'. Here it comes...

"Got it. Do it, you two!" he cheers them on.

Both Britney and Leanora begin to pull the two things out from the outside and inside of Eler.

"On three then." Britney counted. "One..."

Same with Leanora too back outside.

"Two..."

They almost had it for the two say the last part together at the same time.

"And three!"

And for that, Britney pulls the shining part out to cure Eler to get cured somehow from a blue stone, but wait...it was the water stone! The third stone that the Thundercats and Leanora needed to have Leon, the Dog of the Legendary of the Fearsome Beast Warriors of water was saved to be controlling water non-stop a bit too much was one of them for Britney to do so well; with Lion-O to be seeing this too to aid his woman to see the image of Leon for Leanora to feel out to say this to the heroes...Wow, they've found that one by luck to have three stones now, which was good!

"I am known as Leon the Dog, part of the Four of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors of the powers of Water spirits itself." His spirit speaks up. "You've freed me from my imprisonment by Mumm-Ra's evil doing and I thank you for that, son of Claudus and friends. Now use my powers to finish the job for one more is waiting for all of you to save next, Thundercats! And Leanora, tell her that I said hi and I miss her so much. Thank you."

Going into the stone now to go in Lion-O's glove to have the third one, he was surprise to not see this part coming.

"No way...Britney..." he was speechless to see that his girlfriend did something great. "Yes! You found the third stone of water! That was amazing!"

"I did...Wow, you're right, Lion-O! I did do it!" she was surprise as well. "(I knew that something was in there, but I never knew that we would find the third stone in time.)" Britney dances with joy. "I can fight again to fight this curse and I got the third stone from my instincts! I did it!"

With the two lover to be dancing and hugging with joy after that, Leanora finally pulls the other thing out to change Eler to go back to normal and the Tigersharks as well for Anna to slowly release carefully for Mimi to stop singing too.

"(Leon...! They did it! The third stone.) Way a go, Britney! And I solve the mind control problem from a Deadly Kins alright." she yanks that being out in seconds. "Isn't that right, Sheron, the Dragon Kins?! Ha!" Leanora does it to blinding that creature too. "Tiger, glare! Stare! This is how it's done!"

One powerful pull, Leanora pulls out and frees Eler and her kind from Sheron, of the Dragon Kins' doing. For he was an old one to fly and can mind control others once he goes in any living creature's bodies. And funny to say from Sheron to do all of this, he didn't feel out the stone until the very end. With Lion-O and Britney to getting out of Eler's body to feel calm about it; leaving another tenth of the Twelve Deadly Kins to get of hold of next.

"Eler...? Friends?" Mimi checks on them all carefully to see the real cause of all of this. "Dragon did this to them...?"

That Sheron did, Mimi for this one got weak once Leanora got him out by force. Remember, he and the other two broke free from Mumm-Ra's spell to escape to now become rogue from the looks of it, but what for...?

" **Blast! Leanora, how did you know I was behind all of this?!"** ask the old dragon. **"I needed an army to serve us only unlike what Mumm-Ra has done to us, so how did you and...? The stone! Why didn't I see this before taking over this beast?!"**

Care to explain to all of us, Leanora?

"I didn't...well, neither of us did at first, but Britney felt something out from the stone to be controlling the waters for Eler and those Tigersharks. While you were controlling them to aid an army because mind control is your only skill for a very old Deadly Kins like yourself. So yeah, we've won to put that poor mermaid to be lost, we had to do something, I just have to feel the rest out in flesh to know what Britney was up to. With Leon saved and Ralph, Skips the last one to get being the stone of air, yes! Leanora's back, baby!"

Yep, that she was...But who knew that Sheron was sort of 'the wolf' that needed to be stopped in the end, you know? As Eler and the Tigersharks were back to their normal selves now for Mimi was happy to hug her friend and her friends to family, she never felt this happy to knew that they'll be saved like this.

"Eler...friends...welcome back...!" she said with tears of joy.

Leaving Sheron to get upset to go after the Thundercats to finish the job with his other skills in anger by flying at them.

" **NOOOO! I can't lose, not like this...We need to win! Bruno! Iki...! I will kill all of you, Thundercats!"**

"Look out!" Lion-O shields Britney from the danger.

Just before Sheron could attack the two and the out cold other Thundercats members 'as Anna tries to stop the dragon', Mimi gets mad to go into her sea monster form of a snake-like beast to use her water attacks on Sheron to make him stop for her to talk fully for the first time now, and was being brave about it to fight back.

"You...You...STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" she fires another water attack.

"(Nicely done, Mimi.)" surprise Leanora.

With Sheron getting hit to drop something for Anna to get the tenth coin, leaving Eler to aid Mimi to use her long tail to smack Sheron out of their territory to go flying within the skies. Huh? Shouldn't he be defeated instead of escaping like that? So new and weird...

" **Ah! Curse you, Leanora and Thundercats! I'll be back for all three of us to get even!"** cried out the dragon to be long gone after that.

Okay, so this was new. Sheron escaped to have the coin left out. What's up with that? And for him with the other two being enemies still even without being cursed by Mumm-Ra? Again, what was happening? Anna got the coin to have two more to go, but something was odd. Not in a threatening kind of way, just something new and weird to be far from over.

"We did it-! Oh, the coin. Here's Leanora."

With Anna giving Leanora the tenth coin they needed, for those two see something different about Sheron's coin...

"Thanks, Anna. Ten down and two more to go-? Huh?" she sees the problem. "This coin, it's like it faded for some reason..."

This was news for Anna to hear about it.

"Why?" she sees it. "You're right, Leanora, but when did this happen?"

Hard for Leanora to know what it was, to then feel a bit weak from the curse to affect her a bit more than Britney a little to withstand the pain while being in beast form and free and cured, only to feel left out still. Was she okay with all of this to suffer more than Britney Storms instead?

"I don't know, must be new since those three got away and free from Mumm-Ra's curse. If so, why go up against us still as enemies? (And from this pain I share with Britney the most, I feel like I should suffer more than she has to.)"

I think for Britney to look up for her and Lion-O hugged and kissed to not let Leanora tell her yet, but something tells me about the whole cure for now until Mumm-Ra removes the curse completely, she'll find out soon. After that battle, things to be okay, to end well like it did from the book. A bit different, but good enough to have a happy ending still. For Eler was happy to call the Thundercats their new friends for the other Tigersharks accepts them too; with Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra finally waking up to learn about what happened today to also see Britney was better now, with the stone and tenth coin that they got. Thanks to Anna telling them everything herself. As Mimi talks to them to give their thanks along with Eler's too 'since she couldn't talk' for setting them free.

"Thank you again, Thundercats. Thanks to your planning and hard work, Eler and my friends and family of the Tigersharks are free to wonder within the waters without being in danger. The next time, we'll fight back to aid all of you at any time." she said.

"It's nice to hear you talking so clearly, Mimi. You sound great as you are in singing too." Lion-O gave Mimi a commented.

Eler purrs to give her thanks to Britney the most.

"I'm just to help out, I knew felt something of the both and I was right." said Britney to look at herself in the water reflections. "I guess it goes to show that by being yourself does do well to do something else to also have more power to control, like water." she uses another skill that she got from the stone. "I can control water now. Look at this Leanora! Lion-O! (At least it's nice to see Leanora in the flesh to having her true love spirit saved today.)"

She does well to control the waters with her skills in any way.

"So far so good. So, you guys need anything, please come to us. Or we'll see you in battle..." Leanora felt shy to be hiding her feelings again. "Ah, just get going before Mumm-Ra shows up to get the stones from us! Alright?!"

Everyone laughs for the Tigersharks bow to them all to swim off, same with Eler to swim with them as Mimi rides on her back for today to be best friends for those two.

"Thank you again, Thundercats, good-bye for now. Eler and me will be back to aid you soon to stop Mumm-Ra and save Third Earth." she had one more thing to say to Britney. "And Britney, we should sing again you and I one day. You have a nice singing voice!"

With them to be waving, it was nice to see a friendly mermaid who can sing and fight for Britney made a new friend.

"(Mimi's a good mermaid to be friend with.)" Britney waves back to her. "You too, Mimi! See you again real soon! You too, Eler!"

And with that, the Thundercats walk back to the dog village to meet with WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf there anytime soon to continue on with the journey. As Leanora was happy to feel out Leon's energy from the stone to spend some time with him, for the other four were still surprise to see her in person now.

"What are you four looking at?!" she got mad to question them all. "Well?"

Well, for Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, and Pumyra couldn't help but to pat Leanora like a real cat since she was still in her beast for the time being until she can recover some more, but due to the curse could take away to make another sacrifice there.

"Nothing...it just, you're heal to show yourself like this."

"An the fur, it's nice and soft to have what other cats look like from centuries ago."

"You're right, it's soft. And for Leanora to cure Britney like that for the time being, she changed a lot to get the tenth coin of the Twelve Deadly Kins so far to stopping them still."

"And let's not forget about the third stone of water too. Amazing for team work to happen to get two more coins and one more stone. Yes, this will work out for all of us."

Leanora got mad to yell at them to stop touching her like she was a house cat, a big one at that.

"Quit touching me!"

I think for Britney to learn about Leanora's condition later to curing her a bit, the coin's strangeness with the other three of the Twelve Deadly Kins on the run still, finding the air stone to be their last one to get, having three so far, and having more friends on the team for Britney Storms to look and feel better now to have the elements of fire, earth, and water attack moves to use. More that waters new ability for way later. For her to tell Lion-O the whole story of Peter and the Wolf to like it a lot, to know that like today was the same and spending some time to get better to winning this battle day after day.

"That was some story, Britney, funny that it happened like today too." he said to have his arms around Britney's waist. "Amazing that you came up with the plan to save everyone, getting the tenth coin, and finding the third stone. Why didn't we pick up on it from before?"

Britney's senses to her ring did all of it.

"I think the Ring of Shoran and the fire stone did the rest...seems like it really." she looks at her item on her finger. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, we have Leanora to thank for that. Lion-O, I never felt this happy for a while to love, make friends, and fight back. And with the curse to hold me up to keep on fighting, we'll get back at Mumm-Ra for sure!"

Lion-O agrees with her.

"That leaves the last stone to be pointed up somewhere...And the coin, we have the ten of them with two more, and yet...they're hurting us on their own and not under Mumm-Ra's curse." he thought about it. "So weird."

"I know it is." she kisses Lion-O on the cheek. "But let's not let that stop us, we'll get them after we talk some sense soon enough even if we get the coins and they still escape. Believe me."

With them holding hands now, Lion-O agrees with Britney to let the little things happen one step at a time, and it will.

"You're right, one thing at a time. If they come back, we'll get them or their coins first. Meeting back with WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to getting the last stone has to happen before the rest of it does. And Britney?" Lion-O kept on holding his woman. "Even you are brave to fight and not afraid anymore, I still love you the way you are."

"And me too, Lion-O, never change to be king, a leader, and kind hearted boyfriend I've ever loved. (And for Leanora, soon will be back with her lover once we get her last friend, somewhere up top to be anywhere above us.)" she looks at Leanora. "(Still, I'm glad to see her have Leon back to be a stone so far is good enough.)"

That it was – for Lion-O and Britney to be spending some time together 'as Britney hums the tune from Zelda 64 Ocarina of Time opening theme'; while Anna, Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara, and Pumyra kept on going too, and the same with Leanora to stare at the stone to see her Leon and Ralph to be doing fine as well and still withstanding the curse to suffer more than Britney Storms, she hopes that all will go well once she gets Skips to be saved and saved the world to getting back to Earth with her family soon enough. Hurt deep down without letting the others know about either, Leanora cant hide it forever or anything else she's keeping from the others. She didn't mind using the other skills that Britney once use, only for her to use the three elements still, but still this beast warrior tell the others the real truth one day on what she was holding back? Like what though?

"(Britney, one day you'll know, just not right now...You're more than a friend to me, more like a family that I've known for the past eighteen years now, I wish that your...rather our mother told you about me sooner...)"

Ah, what did Leanora meant by that? Can you guys guess what it was...? Yeah, be back for that soon. But for now - while the elder team members are busy at Mount Plun-Darr, WilyKat, WilyKat, and Snarf continue their search for Tookit. After they bump into him again, Tookit takes the trio to introduce them to the Forever-bag and its child inhabitants Albo, Gusto, and Jenyo. Tookit manipulates the children he finds and converts them into his assistant thieves. By the time WilyKit an WilyKat realize they've been played and forced to be thieves, the siblings come up with a scheme to win their freedom and that of the young lings. After stealing a prized jewel and outrunning a group of trained Burglenots, the twins refuse to give Tookit his prized jewel and trick him into admitting his crimes and manipulating children. The Constable exonerates them. Tookit is arrested and remanded to The Pit, but he already has a means of escape with a pin he stole earlier. Well, here we go again. Ha! More to come next time for the three to wait for the others back at the village.


	35. Recipe for Disaster

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 35 - Recipe for Disaster

On their way back to Dog City to meet with the ThunderKittens and Snarf, the five adult Thundercats, Britney, Anna, and Leanora 'to be free in beast form' pause in the middle of a forest to think about their next move, while Mumm-Ra spies on them using his scrying pool or the Well of Souls. Well, before Mumm-Ra could do anything else, Mulu flies to her master to bring some bad news about the Thundercats.

"Master Mumm-Ra! Master Mumm-Ra! Terrible news!"

"What is it, Mulu?" he demands to know. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Seeing their enemy within the scrying pool, Mulu was trying to say something about them to look at Leanora.

"That's just it, Master Mumm-Ra! Look..." she points her out for Mumm-Ra to see. "Leanora's back to take the curse pain of yours instead of Britney. And she's not a ghost anymore, she's healed. Blast those Thundercats!"

"What?!"

Not happy for him to hear the news either, only Mumm-Ra to calm down within a few seconds to feel not as angry after seeing Leanora back in the flesh again.

"Master Mumm-Ra?" Mulu sees her boss not flipping out as much. "You know what this means, right?"

"I do, Mulu, but I think I have something to do with Leanora. But for now...it'll have to wait. As long as I can control Britney a little, I can still win. For today, I thought I play a little game with them to bring something back from the dead under my control!" Mumm-Ra shows Mulu on which of the died out creatures he should use his magic on. "Mulu, since you've done well to alert me today, I'll let you decide on which I should place my soul into to destroy those Thundercats and get those items with Britney Storms too."

"I wise planning, Mumm-Ra, let's play with them to see them crush into pancakes!" she laughs. "I love pancakes. Now let me see..." looking at the pool carefully to point out on one thing to do. "Hmm...You know that the Sycorax has always been my favorites when they were alive."

A wise choice for Mumm-Ra to have his soul in a t-Rex monster known as the Sycorax. The Sycorax is a powerful ancient dinosaur-like creature that existed on Third Earth a long time ago. Must be a deadly one...

"Ah, good idea. Please excuse me, Mulu, I must take care of this alone." Mumm-Ra stands in the pool to begin his dark magic. "Ancient Spirits of Evil! Help me bring back a creature who's been dead for a long time, the Sycorax to destroy the Thundercats and take what's needed for me! By placing my soul temporarily within the creature's body!"

Looks like it's being done for Mumm-Ra to take care of this one alone...Anyways, Cheetara asks Tygra and Leanora 'to be happy to be moving around on her own now' on where Panthro and Anna were at, as Leanora says that those two were getting firewood, only to be hanging out more than just being friends. That's where Pumyra wondered...

"Don't tell me they're hitting off?!"

Lenora uses her tail to keep Pumyra quiet.

"Hey, hey, keep your voice down." she said. "Love happens to some of us, I figured that Panthro would fall for a some Rabbit Kins like Anna is. Different from the others I can give her that much."

"Or tries to..." Pumyra added.

Well, not to Tygra and Cheetara since they hit it off so far.

"Now, now, Pumyra, love just happens. Like Tygra and me." she said to be holding her man.

"I just hope unlike me, Panthro doesn't get shut down by the bunny girl..."

The three girls corrected Tygra by calling Anna a bunny, she was a rabbit. Big difference!

"Anna's a rabbit!" Cheetara, Pumyra, and Leanora said together.

"What?" he was lost.

Ah, forget it...Well, as Anna was using her strong body to gather lots of firewood, as Panthro was looking at her to gather some flowers of some kind for her to make his move. He does have a crush on her alright. With in the woods, there were two more lovers; for Britney helps a baby winged frog that has fallen out of its nest. For Lion-O spends some time with his woman.

"How thoughtful of you, Britney, helping that creature back to its nest. Two different sides of your kindness, courage, bravery, and beauty that I can't get enough of." Lion-O places a special blue flower on Britney's hair. "It looks good on you."

"Oh, Lion-O, you are sweet...I love help the animals like that one, life of nature's beautiful." she then sees Panthro walking up to Anna. "Hey, look, Lion-O. Panthro has a crush with Anna who's trying to admit his feelings to her."

Lion-O didn't think so to see for himself too.

"What...?" he sees it too. "No way-!" Britney covers Lion-O's mouth in time.

"Shh...! Please be quiet. This is their time like you and me, let's see how this goes. (And so different since Leanora's not around me now.)"

No kidding...As Panthro shows a flower to show to Anna than getting some firewood for Anna has done all of it, catches her by surprise.

"Huh? Panthro?"

"Oh, hi...Anna...how's the firewood coming?" he tries to play it cool.

"Ah...I got it all." she answers to look at the flower. "Ah, is this flower for me?"

"Ah, yeah, I thought it looked nice." Panthro said to let Anna smell it.

As the Rabbit Kins does so, it sprays something on Anna's face to burning her face. Panthro tries to help her out, only...for her to get a bloated face 'for a bit' and rash all over her body to stretch out long to stop the itching.

"Wow!"

"Oh, dear...!"

This surprises both Lion-O and Britney to come out of the bushes to show them to be spying on Panthro's moment time with Anna, nicely done.

"Hey! You two leave us alone!" he wasn't so happy to get embarrassed.

Anna uses her long arm to push the other two lovers away and gently out of the forest to carry the firewood with them.

"Sorry, Lion-O. Britney. I'll be fine from the swelling." said Anna. "You two just bring the firewood back to the others. Thank you!"

Well, looks like Panthro has to keep on trouble to still trying to win Anna over somehow for Lion-O and Britney wish them these best of luck, just not right now after that little mistake there.

"Ah, I think we'll let them work things out."

And for that point, Lion-O, he was right for Britney to agree with her boyfriend on that part.

"It's probably better this way, Lion-O, I agree with you. (Oh, dear...I hope those two will work something out.)" she said to herself.

As Panthro try to think of something to do next, Anna uses lots of water to cool off the swelling the best she could, as Pumyra sees it to make the fire place and says this part...

"Ah...I hope you'll feel better, Anna. Ouch."

Elsewhere on the other side of town, we see Ponzi, a Wolo 'or Wallow' to be giving up cheep miracle elixir to sell to the towns people, to have no luck to give others some side affects. Like growing pink color bread and someone making happy faces and sounds; with his traveling bug friend Lucy 'a type of caterpillar' to travel from town to town with a wagon to get booed out for them to make their get away in time. Either way, they needed to sell something to make money to have some food on them both, since Lucy was eating a lot...Traveling a bit more on the wagon, only for the wheel to come apart, Britney sees them on the ground while in the ThunderTank.

"Hey, we got hitchhikers." she said. "Two of them. A merchant and...aw!" Britney loved Lucy. "That's a cute caterpillar!"

Britney loves it, but not as much as Leanora does.

"Is everything you want to touch that cute to you, Britney?" questioned Leanora. "*sigh* Either way, we can't leave them like this."

Hey! I like cute things too!

"God idea." Britney agrees to keep on thing on her mind. "(Another good thing about Leanora being healed up and not thinking what I'm thinking, she doesn't have to judge me a lot anymore.)"

And so the ThunderTank slows down to help out both Ponzi and Lucy.

"Need a hand?" Panthro asked.

The team meets Ponzi who gives them a "miracle elixir" that he promises will solve all their problems, including Anna's swollen head.

"Oh, thank you..." he said. "And who might you all be?"

As Britney comes out to pat Lucy to like the touch, she introduces herself and the others to the two.

"Hello, really like your friend here."

"Her name's Lucy, she's my traveler to sell the things I make and give out." Ponzi said. "The name's Ponzi. What are yours?"

"I'm Britney Storms, human from Earth to come here to Third Earth. Also a ThunderCat member like them, being the Thundercats. That's Leanora, Lion-O who's my boyfriend to be both lord and king of the Thundercats, his step brother Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Pumyra, Leanora, and Anna-! Oh dear." she stops to see Anna was slowly healing up so far. "Anna, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, why?"

Even Ponzi and Lucy were surprise to see Anna's swelled up head too.

"A rabbit with a bigger head and skin problem like this one, sorry to see that happen." Ponzi said.

"Hey!" Pumyra was getting too protected of Anna. "She got sprayed by a plant it all! Lion-O. Britney. She needs to get cured...!"

"No worries, to thank you for helping me, Old Ponzi here has some magic elixir to cure the swelling head from your friend."

Will they take it on a sell out? Panthro sure thanks so.

"We'll take it!" he said. "From all this mess for me to fix, anything's possible."

When it comes to love, why not? Panthro's willing to do anything to try to win Anna over somehow. It's not his fault either, just is clumsy for a tough cat with a big heart to feel like this to barely happen, but it is for love at first sight.

"Relax, Panthro, I got this one." Lion-O buys it to solve Panthro and Ann's problem.

"Oh, right, I'll fix the wheel."

And Panthro does so in time for Ponzi to be on his way, to get some money from the Thundercats to sell one of his things sure made him very happy.

"Thank you again, my friends, now I must be off to sell more for the good people in town. Somewhere in town to need me the most. Fare well!" he gets the leave to make Lucy move the wagon for him. "Let's go, girl!"

After Ponzi leaves, the Thundercats see that Ponzi was an odd type of sells man creature to have some cute bug like Lucy was.

"Bye, Lucy!" Britney waves to the bug.

"And there goes one odd looking creature this Ponzi was..." Panthro added to say something to Anna. "Are you goin to try that elixir out?"

Anna just shakes it all over her long body in seconds for some drops to get in to her, but it smelled kind of bad than it looks normal, it wasn't.

"I hope this stuff helps out somehow."

"That was fast!" Leanora, Lion-O, Britney, Cheetara, Tygra, and Pumyra said together at once.

Soon they stop to hear and feel something shaking the grounds for Britney's ring to react.

"That can't be good." Tygra said.

"Ah, you think so?" Leanora was being sarcastic about it.

They were soon attacked by the demonic dinosaur Sycorax, which Mumm-Ra had resurrected to serve as his vassal to approach to all of them.

"What is that thing?!" questioned Cheetara.

"A dinosaur-like monster?" ask Britney. "Leanora, what is it that thing?! (This evil I sense feels very familiar...!)"

Leanora hiss to know that it was someone very familiar within the creature that 'he' was controlling.

"Last I heard about these things, a Sycorax type of dinosaur, they've all died long ago on Third Earth...And someone's controlling it!"

"And it'll be one of the last ones you'll ever see alive!" the creature roars under Mumm-Ra's control. "I will take what's mine with Britney Storms as the rest of you, Thundercats, will die!"

Right away for the others stayed close for Lion-O could already tell from both Britney and Leanora's reaction on who it was.

"Mumm-Ra...!" both Lion-O and Britney said it together.

"The one and only..." Leanora paused to not look to happy either. "Great!"

Fighting time! For Lion-O to swing his sword to cut the rocks down, Cheetara uses her speed to move away to her staff to block the rocks away, while Tygra whips at it, and Pumyra uses her arrows to destroy the rest of it; while Panthro was in the ThunderTank to stop Sycorax too with heavy armor fire. For Anna could still use her body to grow big to push the t-Rex down from whipping his tail a little, allowing for Britney to use her earth skills to making a hole and Leanora to use her two tails to whip away at the creature's face in fast paste. But from missiles, whips, other attacks have no affect on the t-Rex to be beaten to blow everyone away.

"It's still standing!" shock Tygra.

Mumm-Ra thought of this plan through, didn't he?

"And with this form, I cannot be killed until you're all gone too! I will beat you all, Thundercats! And that goes double for you too, Leanora, even if you're in your beat form and freed...I can turn you into a real ghost in seconds!"

He's right, the Sycorax was too powerful to knock, Tygra, Cheetara, Pumyra, Leanora, and Anna back 'for Panthro to save her to get hurt instead', allowing Lion-O to try using his Sword of Omens to fire a beam-like attack at his enemy.

"Ho!" he shouts out. "Britney!"

"I'm on it!" Britney tries out her new water move. "(Let's try out one of my new water abilities...) Sabre Strike Typhoon!"

Firing a beam and a water shape of a jaguar attacks at Mumm-Ra from controlling the Sycorax creature...only to still be standing and not hurt at all! As it grabs hold of Lion-O to try crushing him to death, for Britney couldn't use fire, water, or earth attack to save her boyfriend.

"Put that king down now!" Leanora yells at her enemy to not be able to cut, bite, or cut the Sycorax down.

"Lion-O! Let him go, Mumm-Ra!"

Mumm-Ra had his foot to try stomping at the girls to move away in time.

"Now I got you, Lion-O, now prepare to die!" said the evil villain.

When he tries to crush the king of the Thundercats, Lion-O accidentally breaks the bottle of elixir, which temporarily disables Sycorax. Leaving Lion-O to escape in time to have the creature not to move by Mumm-Ra's anytime soon. Looks like Ponzi's stuff works for something good...

"That was too close!" surprised Pumyra.

"How did you do that, Lion-O?" Cheetara asks her king that.

"It wasn't me...it was Ponzi's magical potion."

For Leanora and Britney to move a bit closer to the creature to smell as bad as the bottle stuff too.

"What do you mean-? Oh, dear!" Britney covers her nose and mouth. "Sorry, but that stuff smells like dead fish poop!"

"No kidding...!" Leanora coughs up a lot more. "Oh, my nose is burning!"

Panthro looking at the t-Rex to see that it was out of it 'for the time being'.

"You mean that the weirdo's strange thing that Anna put on herself works on this thing that Mumm-Ra was controlling?" he questions himself. "Ah, Anna, you smell great with that stuff on you, they were talking about the beast here."

Panthro trying to play it cool with Anna, she could take care of herself pretty well.

"Ah, okay? It's fine, Panthro, I been through worse smells before."

"Then this stop is temporarily." said Cheetara.

"Then...we have to get more of those things...?"

This made Leanora sick to go throw up somewhere, but what other choice did they have?

"Let's get more of those things right away." said Tygra. "Britney, can your ring..."

She has it set up yo follow Ponzi's trail on the grounds.

"Yes, follow those trail from my ring's light to lead us the way. (Sorry, Leanora, I hate the smell of it too, but we need to stop Mumm-Ra dinosaur right away.)"

And off they go, I guess. Realizing its potential, the seven chase after Ponzi to get more of the elixir. However, because Ponzi thinks they are disatisified customers out for revenge (like others he scammed earlier), Ponzi inadvertently crashes his cart in an attempt to escape, destroying his entire supply of elixir. Not good...Now what?

"Yeah! They're all gone-!" Leanora changes the subject for not being stared at. "I mean, oh no...we lost them...Perfect."

The other check on Ponzi and Lucy to be fine but the bottles.

"Hey, Ponzi! Are you and Lucy all right?!" Britney calls out to them. "Oh, they think we were after them, you guys. From what thought?"

So Lion-O tells Ponzi that they weren't but to ask him for his help.

"We're not after you."

"You're not?" ask Ponzi.

"Not even close..." Tygra added.

"Why wouldn't we? I'm feeling a bit better from the swelling now." Anna shows her head feeling normal again.

"You are?!" shock Leanora, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Britney, and Pumyra to be seeing this.

I guess she was, to getting back to the point at hand...

"A giant monster is after us." Cheetara explains. "And your elixir can stop it somehow, we want to buy some more please."

This made Ponzi happy to act like it was part of the affect from it, but not really.

"Oh, yes...! Of course it does that!" he changes the subject. "I would love to give you some more, but I'm all out. Or rather...they're all gone after the fall Lucy and I took."

Looks like it to have them all gone now.

"That was everything?" ask Pumyra.

"Never fear though!" Ponzi said to them all. "And I know just where to get some more, at a good price...I could use some help to give you as many as you need."

The team agrees to help him make more, which will require the leaves of the rare Caracara Tree. As for Leanora to tell the team what it was on their way there.

"Sorry, I hate smells like that to have a bad breathing problem because of it." she said. "Okay, so the Caracara Tree are nice looking leaves to be good for your skin and hair, and never to be drank! The forest with in this part of the desert has it; combined with other plant-like things to mix in can create a powerful gas type to ware off spirits, bugs, and animals. Since it works on Mumm-Ra's soul to control that t-Rex freak, we all might have a better chance of winning...just not with my nose to get ruined...! I hate it!"

"Because you don't want to smell like a skunk, Leanora, that makes sense."

Britney made a joke to make Lion-O laugh a little.

"Good one, Britney." he said to hold his woman. "And Leanora, it'll be fine. The sooner we make more for Ponzi to buy the rest, the better we get rid of the Mumm-Ra controlling the Sycorax again."

Back at the camp, Panthro tries to make Anna notice him by using a love potion that Ponzi gave him. Tygra drinks it instead of Anna, causing him to temporarily act loopy and drugged, but only towards other males. That's not good at all...Yikes.

"Oh, no..." Panthro was upset. "Again?"

"What do you mean again?" Pumyra smells the drink. "Trying to drug up, Anna?"

She got the wrong idea!

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Panthro, thank you but I wasn't even thirsty." she said.

"Right now, I'm more worried about Tygra." Leanora said. "Love potion, huh?"

Now Ponzi has done it for him and Lucy to look at each other to work too much other other people, even affectionate to the males.

"Sorry...?"

"Are you feeling all right, Tygra?" Britney checks on her friend. "That love stuff is really getting to you too much."

With loving flowers, being too kind, loving bug that are cute even, even to loving his brother a lot to be Tygra's weirdness things ever to be going on.

"Oh, I'm fine." he answered. "Did I ever tell you that I love Cheetara so much? Lion-O, both you an Britney are so cute together! And Panthro and Anna being in love, such a cute couple. Wouldn't you agree, Panthro? You Loosy Goosy.

Okay, now that's creepy...

"Did Tygra just call you a Loosy Goosy?" Cheetara asks him.

Looks like he was upset to even say anything just to try to win Anna's heart over.

"Don't ask!"

Lion-O and Britney looked at each other for they felt bad for Panthro for trying to keep on getting Anna's attention somehow, and...trying to watch on Tygra to be drugged up right now.

"Ah, Lion-O...?" she was lost.

"Yeah, let's make sure that Tygra's doesn't get hurt." he said back.

And this is why you never do drugs, kids, seriously don't! When they reach their destination the next morning, the team strips the Caracara Tree of its leaves to give to Ponzi to produce his elixir in the distiller. Everyone did it from Lion-O and Britney's skills, Anna's long arms, Cheetara's speed, Pumyra shooting, and Panthro's long arms too being machine and all. A team work, all but Tygra to stay put for Leanora to watch over him a bit longer.

"Pretty..."

Leanora keeps Tygra out of this one until the drug wears off.

"Stay put, lover cat." she said. "Panthro, keep trying to win Anna over somehow."

"Thanks...It's better than babysitting him to act like another cub." he agrees.

At least Tygra was smelling the flowers to be just fine. They got the leaves that they needed to make the stuff for Ponzi to get to work.

"Alright, that's all of them. Let's get to it."

With that going on, Lion-O and Britney hate to see Panthro get upset to try winning Anna's heart to be so hard for him.

"What do you two want now?" he asked. "Come to make fun of me again?"

"No, we just worried about you, Panthro, really...!" Lion-O tries to explain to him.

"It's true, Panthro, you do love Anna a lot. I can tell."

For Britney to say that to Panthro, he couldn't hide it any longer to try doing anything to winning her somehow, but cannot. From flowers, love potion, and trying to talk to Anna, but couldn't.

"Look, I'm trying. I never felt this happy before until we saved her from her twin sister Ako." Panthro explains to them. "Anna's different from the other Deadly Kins. Strong, caring, skillful, and knows what's right or wrong. She just make me feel happy to do things I can do too no matter what...I would do anything to get her attention until she notice me, but it's so hard."

Well, there was one thing that Panthro hasn't tried yet for Britney to bring up.

"Ah, here's a thing." she tries telling him. "Have you try being yourself? It works for me and Lion-O, and now look at us."

The two hold hands to show that Panthro can do more to be proven a good point.

"Come on, Panthro, you can do more if you put your mind to it."

"And I think so too when it comes to love, I should know." Ponzi said. "Give it a try."

"No!" Lion-O said out loud.

"Too soon?"

"No, that no!" Panthro, Britney, and Lion-O point out at Lucy.

Here's why, is because of the complications arise when Ponzi's caterpillar-like pet, Lucy, devours all the leaves and begins to cocoon herself to the tree after Ponzi yells at her.

"No, no! Lucy, bad girl!" Ponzi yells at her. "We were suppose to make those and you ate them all." Lucy then crawl away in sadness. "Oh, wait...Lucy, I was trying to teach you a lesson, I'm not mad at you completely. Come back down, please?"

Well, so much for that to come up with plan 'b' next.

"She'll be fine." said Cheetara.

Well, Mumm-Ra comes back at Sycorax to wake up to try killing the Thundercats and the others but Britney again.

"And I can't say the same for us." Pumyra said.

The team is forced to face Sycorax/Mumm-Ra on their own once again while Ponzi attempts to use the last leaf in the hopes that it will be enough.

"In any case, everyone-!" Leanora sees Tygra. "Ah, you stay there Tygra, and play...Britney, you heard Ponzi. And I still hate it, but we need to buy some time! You, Lion-O, Pumyra, Panthro, Anna, and Cheetara go slow Mumm-Ra down and I'll protect this geezer. Do it!"

With Britney fighting well without transforming makes her feel calm to still go through with this better than ever.

"Roger that!"

Hurry, Ponzi, because here comes Mumm-Ra/Sycorax is coming.

"This time...This time I will get what's mine and the rest shall die!" he said. "Who wants to be crushed first?!"

For Britney to use her water powers on Mumm-Ra a lot and Pumyra to fire arrows at the t-Rex's eyes. With Lion-O powering up his Sword of Omens.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!"

From Cheetara's staff, Panthro's strength, Lion-O sword, and Tygra's words...not working...as everyone else gets thrown down or blast from Sycorax's beam-like attacks. Too powerful! For Leanora keeps Ponzi protected long enough to get the liquid to be made, for this demon to also have power and a spell to shield himself all over his body. Not even Anna tying him up with her body couldn't Sycorax to go down that easily.

"Stay down!" she said.

"Not only does this form give me power and magic to put in to, but it also gives me a good feeling to eat you all whole!" he tries attacking Anna.

For Anna to push Pumyra aside to take the fall instead of her.

"Pumyra, duck!"

"Get out of there, Anna!" she panics.

About to get crushed and eaten up, Panthro comes to the rescue to hold up the t-Rex's mouth open.

"Anna! I'll save you! You mean...everything to me!"

For him to be saying that, Panthro started to punch and kick Sycorax in the face non-stop! Allowing Britney to set the tail on fire, and Lion-O to fire a beam right in the face.

"Leave them alone, Mumm-Ra!" he fires away. "Ho!"

One hit for Britney and Lion-O to slow Mumm-Ra down a bit longer after that type of hit for Panthro to g fall down, only for Anna to use her body to bounce down carefully to land safely after that. Nice move! Allowing Leanora to rush in to head but the Sycorax to go down and Panthro driving the Thundertank to push that beast down, it worked for Anna to run up to Panthro to give him a little something for saving her life.

"Are you okay, Anna?" he asked to then getting kiss on the cheek. "Hello!"

For Lion-O, Britney, and Ponzi to see that Anna sees some good in Panthro to know that he cares for a her a lot than just comrades.

"That was amazing, Panthro...Thanks." the Rabbit Kins smiled.

"Ah, it was nothing really..."

Britney looked happy to see this...

"(Way a go, Panthro! Keep at it.)" she smiled.

Aw, he was blushing...Only for the Sycorax to come back up for more to knock down the entire tree and, wait...was that Lucy in a cocoon state that just fell? Well, Ponzi throws Lion-O the little bach to him right away.

"Lion-O, catch!" he throws the bottle.

The elixir turns out to be a "bad batch," as Ponzi calls it.

"Great! Now we're all dead!" Leanora got mad. "Unless something like that gross thing came crawling out of nowhere!"

The fight turns in Mumm-Ra's favor until Lucy emerges from her cocoon in her adult form, which resembles a Pokémon-style Mothra, and he is able to crystallize Sycorax due to the leaves she ingested.

"Lucy!' Ponzi was amazed.

"Wow...she's beautiful..." surprised Britney. "It looks like a Godzilla battle to be going down right now."

For everyone was amazed for Lucy was a butterfly creature now to be fighting back stronger, faster, and better than ever.

"Wait...That's Lucy?!" surprised Pumyra the most.

The question is, how did Lucy turn into a butterfly in seconds?

"She involved somehow." he said. "That explains why she was hungry, what she ate can give her kind a super boost to use in battle the same thing against anything who's a threat."

"And that leave stuff she ate..." Leanora figures that part out. "Then that means...Alright, kick Mumm-Ra's tail, Lucy!"

As Lucy was giving it her all against Mumm-Ra in the Sycorax's body to have trouble stopping her, as she uses her powers to crystallize the big t-Rex into a statue and destroys it from the inside out to be nothing more than crystal shards all over. The Sycorax shatters as Mumm-Ra's raven form emerges from the remains and flies away.

"This isn't over, Thundercats, I will be back!"

And with that, Ponzi was grateful to have Lucy to change forms and the Thundercats to help them out in the end.

"Lucy took the beast down!" he said with joy.

Also, the smell from the crystals didn't bother Leanora's nose either.

"Hey, this stuff smells nice. Yeah..." she likes it. "Check it out, a crystal with a beautiful scent of smell. I love it!"

"It does smell good for my fur too." Anna tries some of it on. "Doesn't it, Panthro?"

"Well, you smell fine the way you are to me."

For them to be holding hands, looks like this is only the beginning of their love to soon grow a lot more throughout their journey. Cute! Ponzi thanks the Thundercats, but declines their offer to travel together. At least they did ask them.

"You two sure you don't want to come with us?" Lion-O asks Ponzi.

"Thank you, but Lucy and I have other business to do, making it better that is." he declines in a nice way. "Good luck to you, my feline friends with help. And to you two lovers as well."

He meant for Panthro and Anna to be looking at each other and to be blushing a lot, for Ponzi takes flight with his things and Lucy to fly him to somewhere else in town.

"Good-bye! Safe travels!" Britney said to them.

"Now take flight, Lucy!"

And she does so for Ponzi was off to make his business start off better now for Lucy to do so, nice way to end things off. Panthro showed his feelings towards Anna to like him back a little, Cheetara was happy, same with Pumyra, Leanora was glad to stop Mumm-Ra again, and with Lion-O and Britney with their love to make it back to the other three right away with the ThunderTank.

"Hey, where's Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

Well, about him...Tygra recovers from the effects of the love potion and all ends well, for now. A bit of headache, but he'll be fine.

"Ouch...!"

"Ha!" Leanora laughs. "You should've seen yourself, Tygra."

"How are you feeling?" Lion-O asked.

For now, Tygra needed some time to get some air after that potion he drank.

"What does it look like to you...?" he said. "Man, I need to nap."

"I guess he'll be fine." said Britney. "Come on, you guys. It's time we go meet back up with Kit, Kat, and Snarf. (And the lesson is this, always admit something to someone you care about, I know that Panthro and Anna will make it work somehow. Love is beautiful.)"

For Britney to rest on Lion-O's arm to be liking it, same with Tygra by Cheetara's side, Leanora to be rest up alone, and Pumyra on guard duty; leaving Panthro to drive his ThunderTank back into the dog village to have Anna sit right next to him to aid in the controls. And he didn't mind it at all. Love it beautiful, isn't it? Even for Leanora to be with Leon again soon and Pumyra with Bengali once he's saved from Mumm-Ra soon enough. For Anna to get to learn more about love, this will be the first and good thing on her mind.

"(Love is a beautiful thing for some of us in the group, and I love it a lot.)"

And from Lucy's cries to be flying into the skies to be dark out now, it all worked out for the time being. Finding the stone and two more coins of the Twelve Deadly Kins 'and those three' are the next things to do. Panthro and Anna...cute couple, huh? You bet they are!


	36. Mulu and Harpy Celaeno

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 36 - Mulu and Harpy Celaeno

Tayla: Let me tell you a tale of two of two birds on Third Earth to become enemies with the Thundercats and who both work for Mumm-Ra...

Once upon a time – there was a land of birds to have peaceful lives within the skies to trees of their land to try to be royalty to sometimes be snobby to have their own rules to fit to have some troublesome with the cats; one of the reasons why they wanted to have their own rules by living in their own different lives. A good life, until a war broke out for Slithe to start off one for Lynx and his army with Claudius and Jaga to stop the madness on some of the lizards from hurting so many of the birds; so much to cause the entire village of one area to get destroyed for one teller 'being a type of smarts of the God's words for a bird' to get hurt to have nothing to do with the war to as she was about to die...only to be saved by King Claudius from back then to hide Mulu somewhere safe for the war to end. As Slithe lost to come across Mumm-Ra to recruit him and some of the other lizards to rule over Third Earth; to soon come across Mulu to save her and became a member on his tram to be his brains of planning as she was growing up to trust in Mumm-Ra only but Slithe to really hate each other a lot. For Mulu to hate cats not just because of the war to almost been left for dead, but to be treated better than the birds to be an outcast to take the lead on her own, bad move there. Is Mulu in love with Mumm-Ra? I think she's been used.

A long time ago – there was a type of harpy who goes by the name of Harpy 'Cleo' Celaeno who's been a guardian to the birds to follow the code to helping out others when needed. And after the war went down for Harpy to question herself on what she wanted to be free and such when one human woman travel from Earth to Third Earth aided her one day when she was sick for no one of a bird, cat, or other animals helped her out to get treated by this human girl in the end to try to make it right to fight back, only for Claudius mistaken her as an enemy to betray the birds to strike her down...Thought to be dead only to gain powers from one wizard type of bird to give his life to saving Harpy's to gaining the power of glass by her doing to control everything to miss the human to finding her one day, that being Britney Storms to say it was her mother for some reason. She hates to those that abandon Harpy to get back at the Thundercats and to work for Mumm-Ra when Mulu found her a lone to hate cats just like she did. But to her code and not hurting Britney as a much, will she still go through with all of this? Who's to say, who knows.

Knowing of their background past and stories now, we see them more in this chapter/episode to do something to get before the members of the Thundercats do first. And that's the end of who and what they are of Mulu and Harpy...Or Cleo if you wish to call her that, it's fine either way.

As Mulu was looking through the pool to see her enemies while doing her own research on something to please her master Mumm-Ra somehow to overpowering them that was close in their destination by looking at an old book to see from page after page; finding something a bit different to see two different types of items to solve Mumm-Ra's troubles for him.

"Hmmm..." the smart annoying bird looked at the book carefully to the location of the two. "Of course." she then calls out her partner to come in. "Hey! Cleo! Cleo Harpy! Get in here right now!

Harpy had no trouble hearing Mulu's voice to call out to her to fly down into the room to see how her other smart partner was up to for today.

"You called?" she asked.

Mulu pulls her wing with hers to shows Harpy something from the pool and the book.

"Look at the Thundercats are about to regroup again to find two of the those traitor of the Twelve Deadly Kins, and the last stone since somehow they got the third one of water that I, the lizards, Addicus, Kaynar, or Master Mumm-Ra did discover. Besides our master, the other can sometimes be useless!" said Mulu to really hate the Thundercats. "Not to mention Leanora is now free, we have to ask fast you and I to get an item before they do. Luckily, there's one outside of the dog village that I looked up on." she shows it to Harpy.

Seeing two of the things to be very important for Mulu had an idea in mind.

"Let me see...there's a necklace with a stone-like rainbow and a magical mirror of some kind. What are they suppose be and what do these two do?" she asked.

And for Harpy to ask, Mulu answers within her own words to tell her partner all about it.

"Allow me to introduce you to these wonderful items. Number one – the Jewel of Amora and the Mirror of Domra. A mysterious goddess from long ago who create Third Earth. From her beauty to have the power of all four elements to control like fire, earth, water, and wind to make sure to keep balance on one planet to have an everyday weather and such; some try to kill her for power to gain the power that could end their lives if it ended in the wrong hands to grab hold of the woman. Knowing of the power was too much, she created from the ying and the yang, meaning good and bad to separate from her body so no other living creature can hurt each other. How? With two items she made. The jewel is a stone colors of the rainbow to hid the four element powers to becoming a necklace gem, while the mirror is a darker powers of the goddess to shield from the attacks of the good, to reflect back from the light to turn against anyone to be one powerful item to place any spell in any evil's hands that can sometimes remove a curse too in the good hands. So gross...And from there, she hid them underground somewhere in the area our enemies are in right now. Don't you get it? It says so on the map itself on the location."

Mulu pointed it out to Harpy to believe in her words to say this question next...

"And your point is about the items you're showing me why?"

"Hey! Because if we don't get it first, the other Thundercats will! Think about it, dummy!" she yells as Harpy. "If you help me with you powers as my brain to come in handy, then we can get the necklace and mirror and bring it back to Master Mumm-Ra. He'll be so pleased to see and hear that he'll thank us both, but mostly me..." Mulu laughs annoying-like. "Ha! It makes me smile just thinking about it. Am I good or what."

"I guess so..." Harpy goes with it.

"So, are you in or not? I can't fight them by myself." said Mulu.

Harpy thinks about it carefully to aid Mulu for those two do only without anyone else to learn about it.

"You and me only?" she asked. "But what if Master Mumm-Ra finds out, this isn't an order he'll give us or the others will not be so happy."

Mulu thinks about it quickly to know of her boss to talk to him, it was Slithe she was more worried about. And maybe both Addicus and Kaynar too.

"For once, Harpy, that's using your brain. Master Mumm-Ra wouldn't mind if we explain to him, I got you covered. But it's Slithe, Addicus, and Kaynar I'm more worried about. If one of them sees us and our plans will be doom to come up with anything to have me hurt, and mostly for Master Mumm-Ra to punish you more, but not me. I'm his favorite." said Mulu to see that everything was cleared to go. "Look, just aid me on this one is all Im asking you to do for now."

Harpy will on one condition that she wanted to talk to Britney Storms some more...

"Get me to Britney to talk to alone when we get her, the other items, and the two you want to find, and we got ourselves a deal."

Mulu liked that idea to shake on it with their wings.

"See some of the Thundercats destroyed to getting your so call friend by getting those two items? You got yourself a deal, Harpy. Now, let's fly on out." Mulu leads the way. "Let's go make Master Mumm-Ra proud, Harpy! (All for him to destroy the Thundercats but Britney...As long as Harpy can stay happy and less annoying then I don't care.)"

Harpy follows Mulu to look forward to this mission.

"Right behind you, Mulu!" she backs her up from behind. "(seeing my enemies fall, will also allow me to see Britney a lot more to talk to one another, thanks to her mother who saved my life one. It will happen today and not one will stop me this time.)"

Well, there they go. As Slithe heard the whole thing to be spying around to smile as he had an idea to get rid of the two 'and Mulu the most' once he makes up something to Mumm-Ra to have Mulu and Harpy punished somehow. Not good...Elsewhere around the dog village area 'while during the time to figure out where the last stone if at to be point up as the Book of Omens was showing the others'; as Lion-O, Britney, Leanora, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Pumyra, and Anna see WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to regroup again to think of something on what to do next before moving out, as well as telling the other three about Britney getting cursed, Anna being a good Rabbit Kins to join the group to like Panthro a lot, Leanora was healed in her beast mode to aid the team, Pumyra was joining the group too, and so on to finding ten coins of the Twelve Deadly Kins to having the third stone, so that was good news so far at least, to also like Leanora's new look to see up close, without touching her. Snarf was purring to hope that Britney will get cured soon enough.

"Ah, Snarf, you're such a cutey and a sweetie." she said. "I miss you too."

Both WilyKit and WilyKat run up to Britney to hugging her too for they've miss her a lot to worry about her condition so far.

"Britney! We miss you so much!"

"Ah, me too." Britney then introduces the two kittens to Anna and Pumyra. "Kit. Kat. These are Anna, the Rabbit Kins of the Twelve Deadly Kin for her sister Ako was behind it all to use her powers for bad, but she's cool to be Panthro's girlfriend. And this is another new ThunderCat member name Pumyra who agree to help us and save her boyfriend Bengali from Mumm-Ra. You two, these three are WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf."

Panthro got shy when Britney mention him and Anna were a couple.

"Hey! We're taking things slow..."

"I think it's cute." Anna laughs to use her long arms to shake hands with the three. "Hello, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf. Please to meet with all of you three."

They were amazing on Anna skills to stretch out that far and loved it.

"Cool moves there, rabbit girl." said WilyKat. "No wonder why Panthro likes you."

And then Pumyra say her hellos to the three next to be seeing and patting Snarf up close 'and for him to go with it'.

"Wow, a real animal type of cat being Snarf. And you two twins, a very close to sticking together. Good." she said. "Keep it that way."

And the same to liking Pumyra's attitude for Britney to like her and Cheetara to be best friends with, a bit hard to get through to slowly get use to it soon enough. That's Pumyra for you.

"Another female ThunderCat member." WilyKit said. "I want to fight just like you, Pumyra, when I grow up."

Looks like all was good to see Leanora feeling better, two more members, and to learn what's been happening so far, as the other three told about their story too with the Forever Bag as well to look at, with more room to put in after returning all the stolen stuff. With them camping out to learn on what they have to do next to call it a night for today.

"Now that we're back together, what's the next plan, Lion-O?" Tygra asks his brother.

Good question, what will they do first with a few things to try to figure out wasn't so easy to do.

"Well, for one thing..." Leanora tries to say something. "Finding the location of the Air Stone is important. From pointing all the way up, I don't get it. If the Book of Omens is pointing up, it must be in space."

"I can't." Britney said. "I felt it wasn't out of Third Earth, Leanora, believe me. But I do feel like it's somewhere..." she tries to feel it by using her ring. "Somewhere above the skies."

Meaning it could be in the clouds somewhere if that's true...

"In the clouds you say?" Leanora was lost. "Either the ring's acting odd, or the book is messing us up."

"No way, I make sure it was working in my baby, Leanora, believe me." Panthro corrects the beast warrior.

Well, so much for second guessing on that part.

"And I know that it works because I installed the book in the ThunderTank very well." said Lion-O. "And if it's pointed up, then we go up. Britney knows what she's trying to feel out for the Air Stone. We'll figure the rest tomorrow."

Good idea there, Lion-O, and the rest to figure out next about getting the other two coins of the Deadly Kins to also find out why three are on the loose and not having their spirits set free. It's weird, huh?

"And what about getting hold of the last two coins of the Deadly Kins to getting the three of them who are running free?" Cheetara asked.

They all look at Leanora to see how she feels of this whole thing first.

"What?! Oh, right..." she tries to think of something. "Well, if it happens to come across the last two, or more...whatever. Then yes, we stop them. We need those coins and their spirits."

If it happens I guess for all of them to agree on that part.

"I guess that works out."

With Britney to say that while holding on to Lion-O's arm to be cuddling, he and her agree to wait and then get it and more on how to get up to finding the last stone somehow in someway. That would be like climbing or flying above the clouds if they have to.

"Then it's decided." he said to everyone else. "We'll get them back somehow to get more coins during the time. But for now, we call it a night to figure out the location of the Air Stone soon enough. Let's get some sleep before we move out tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night and sleep well." Britney said to her friends.

"Good night." Tygra, Cheetara, Anna, Panthro, Pumyra, WilyKit, and WilyKat all said together.

Snarf made a noise to say good night as well, and Leanora to hide her emotions as well to really care deep down.

"Whatever, good night you guys. And don't oversleep or you'll all be sorry..."

And so, they all go to sleep...well, maybe not for Leanora to have some trouble to be thinking about Britney lately to hide something back; from her, the team about Leon, Ralph, Skips, her father Jojo, and Britney's family for some reason to think of this. After getting the four stones and the twelve coins, will it change anything from Leanora after the battle is over? There was a lot that she wasn't talking about, huh? Not from her lost lover and two friends, a whole lot more to like the curse mark to be free and to worry about losing Britney a lot. With Britney to be sleeping with Lion to make love under the covers again, Snarf sleeps with Pumyra, Panthro and Anna, Cheetara and Tygra, and WilyKit and WilyKat too in their own sleeping bags to have a long night to rest up to get to bed that early, huh? Well it was during that late night for Britney to wake up to see someone was spying at their camp to see...another one of her.

"Who's there-? Huh?! (Another me?) But how...Why?" she tries moving around to be like a mirror but it wasn't to then know it was a fake to stick its tongue out at Britney to make her jump. "Now I know you're not a mirror...Who are you? What are you?"

From laughing weird to act differently, the fake Britney Storms was really a boy to be type of monkey by changing back to his normal self and was laughing about it, another Deadly Kins! Iki, the Monkey Kins makes an appearance.

" **It's not what I am, missy, it's more like who I am. See? I'm Iki, the Monkey Kins to come here to mess you guys up tonight. And my skills are to...Wait for it."** Iki changes from Snarf, WilyKit, WilyKat, and King Claudius from his face to turn into anyone but not to change his voice. **"I can turn into anyone that I see or touch with my hand. Surprise! Let's play a game, okay?"** he then slaps Britney on the back to pushing her down for Iki to make his escape. **"Tag! You're it!"**

There goes Iki for Britney had to go after it now, for Leanora to miss her change going after Iki herself to get tangle in her tent to have trouble getting out of it.

"Leanora?" Britney helps her out.

"Ah, Britney! Help me out!" she gets out to not feel so happy at all. "Stupid monkey! He made fun of me to tangle me around like that! You saw him too, right Britney? Iki, the Monkey Kins?"

"I did, he slapped me pretty hard. Should we go after him? Let's call the others-!"

It was bad enough to have two girls get involved with Iki, but a lot more could be a bad move to make.

"Wait!" Leanora stops Britney in time. "Let them rest. I was about to wake you up until Iki came along. I just discover something big somewhere in the area to get two rare items from a goddess who left them on Third Earth centuries ago."

Like Mulu, it would seem that Leanora has been doing her homework too.

"What do you mean? Is it more important than getting the next Deadly Kins?" she asked.

"No! All three of them are!" Leanora corrects Britney. "Look, I know what we're dealing with the handle this mess ourselves."

"And I'm coming too."

Out of nowhere, comes out of the tent quietly without waking Snarf up was Pumyra. After seeing and hearing on what was happening to Leanora and Britney, she felt like she owe them a lot to help them since they were helping her save Bengali soon enough.

"Pumyra?!" surprised both Britney and Leanora.

"Look, before any of you say anything, I have a reason. King Claudius order Lynx, Bengali, and me to go find the two items left by the goddess to not fall into the wrong hands. The Jewel of Amora, it holds the four elements of fire, water, earth, and wind to fight back within your body to control in combat in any way; while the Mirror of Domra can reflect any type of attack back at anyone to also use to see everything to place or removing a curse to be pure evil from this woman to have a ying and a yang back then." she explains. "But after the event that went down of the fallen Thundera and Bengali waiting for me as Lynx is saving the rest of the cats, this is the least I can do. There's going to be a lot of traps set up in a underground cave, you guys are going to need my help. You've saved me to opening my eyes more to aid you so much from my past mistakes, for you, Britney, we are friends as I am both you and the king's bodyguard. And Leanora, I just needed to make sure you got out of this mess alive to reunite with the rest of the warriors like you."

And what Pumyra just said there, it was true for Britney felt that these items won't be so easy to get.

"From traps and Iki on the run...she may be right, Leanora, we need Pumyra for this one." said Britney. "I can help out too and plan things out, remember from the Tower of Omens?"

And for Leanora to try to be kind hearted in words to tell Pumyra that she was in for the three add a job to take care of two things tonight.

"Oh, why the heck not...? You're in, Pumyra. But I lead, and you cover me. Britney, you too with more planning." said Leanora. "Remember the curse, my pain is yours for me to deal with only to still use the three elements that you have so far."

With the two holding out their arms to hold together to stay strong, they move on out for the Ring of Shoran to guide them for Britney to do all that she can do for her friends.

"In any case, I say all three of us are in. Now then...let's get going." she said.

"Right!" both Leanora and Pumyra said together.

Off they go quietly into the fields at night time as the ring leads them to the underground caves where the two items were hidden in. Hopefully Lion-O and the others will be alright on their won for a bit until they come back to still be sleeping; as Iki made his way into the caves already to have fun with it to being chase by three girls to deal with this only – as Britney leads Leanora and Pumyra within the caves to pinpoint the necklace and mirror to both be hiding somewhere in the caves below. To sense no other danger but Iki to go in to be ready for anything that they come across of the many traps.

"There it is." Leanora said to smelling the place out. "I only smell Iki in there to try tagging him. No other evil but his announce."

For the footprints shows it on the ground for Pumyra to tell as well.

"Yep, no other threats of Mumm-Ra or his troops to be anywhere." she looks around a few times to be sure. "I think we're in a clear to go on in. Britney, stay behind me."

Britney walks up to staying close to the other two as they slowly walk inside the caves for the ring to guide them all to the mirror and necklace. For her to be hanging out with friends right now was worth the fun to be doing.

"Right, this way. (Kind of cool to be going on a little adventure alone for a bit with us girls only. I never had this much friends until I cam to Third Earth, and it's great.)"

As they went on in, little did any of them know or felt out from behind 'and neither did Iki', that Mulu and Harpy both fly down the ground to reach to their destination 'since Mulu had some power to feel things out to track two items as well', for them to land and were ready to go inside.

"Another Twelve Deadly Kins, a monkey one Iki, huh?" Mulu questions herself. "Well, if he's still against us, he will be killed either way. But the treasures are as good as ours to stopping the Thundercats but Britney to bring back to Master Mumm-Ra." she was ready to go inside. "Harpy, guard me at all times from any traps left out."

"Whatever you say, Mulu, I won't leave your side." Harpy stays close to Mulu's side.

So many people are going inside, being six to have fun, finding the two items, and watching out for danger...and wherever Iki might be hiding in to disguise into animals too and the heroes will be hard to find him.

" **Goodie...goodie..."** he changes from Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro, and Anna in seconds to change back to be having some fun. **"The good, the bad, and the fun have arrive to try to find me. Let's see how my game of tag goes..."**

OK, you remember the movies from Indiana Jones; Raiders of the Lost Ark? Well, it's something like this since Iki was quick enough to avoid the traps carefully; allowing Britney, Leanora, and Pumyra to try avoiding the rest of it. How though? For one thing, creature looking beetle bugs weren't too friendly to be falling down on the girls for Britney was freaking out.

"Bugs?! Ah!" she was trying to get them out of her hair. "Get them off! Get them off of me right now!"

Pumyra uses her tail to sweep them off of Britney's body.

"Shoo! Go on, get!"

And Leanora roars to scaring them away ins seconds.

"Come on, you guys! Quit playing around and let's get going." she said. "It's bad enough to have you, Britney, to slow us down from your fear of bugs again."

The three kept on going for Britney couldn't face her fears that easily.

"Easy for you to say, Leanora, you're part tiger... (Sorry if my other fear of bugs affect this mission.)" she kept to herself.

As for the beetle creatures to run away for them to run into Mulu to be unable to fly away, get scared, scream, and was covered in those things until Harpy blew them away to see Mulu was lying on the ground to be freaking out and scared. And having one in her mouth to spit back up in time.

"Ew!" Mulu was grossed out. "That one almost went down my throat...!"

"Those thing can be both face and disgusting to look at. Let's keep going, Mulu and try to fly this time."

With Harpy saying that, both her and Mulu kept on going to their location 'by flight this time'. Allowing for Britney to feel better after getting the bugs away from her as she, Pumyra, and Leanora come across a clear pathway to have nothing else around it but holes on the walls, why was that...? Leanora smells the items to be nearby.

"Ha! It's close for me to smell it from here, come on..." she walks on ahead first.

Britney then knew that something was up to stop her friend in time.

"(Oh, no!) Leanora! Stop!"

Walking towards a moonlight shining down on the caves, Leanora stops in time...before getting stabbed with a sharp piece of wood to pop right out of the walls to only get her hair, too close! But Britney did save her life in time.

"Wow! Almost lost my nine lives there, thanks Britney."

With the two catching up to see what was up with the first trap.

"A trap already?" Pumyra was surprised.

For Britney to try doing this one herself to be very careful with it...

"(I get it now.) Pumyra. Leanora. Stay there, I'll turn off the trap." she started to walks without getting near the moonlight by walking little steps. "I seen this in a good film once, about a man who was after treasure to face many dangers and traps along the way, first film too was the opening on hos Indiana Jones to come across anything. We've gotten to the spiders...or rather beetle type of bugs, to get to the spears in the walls by touching the ray of the sunlight. By avoiding that part, we can make it across easily as counting to one, two, three." using her earth skills to jump across to turning off the traps in time. "See? It's that simple. Let's keep on moving. (Is like being in the Raiders of the Lost Ark itself in real life here.)"

To Pumyra and Leanora were surprise on what Britney just did to be useful, for them and her to continue on. Only for the trap to turn off showing a lot of sharp wooden pieces to spring right out of the walls to almost hitting Mulu to get some pointy ones to cover her entire feathery body to be...kind of painful.

"Ouch! Seriously?!" she pulls them off with her beck and claws. "Who releases the trap after turning it off?! Harpy?!"

Harpy just kept on going while protecting Mulu to get one more piece off of her body.

"Don't look at me, we're on a mission remember?" she said back to try holding her laugh a bit.

On to the next room then...with the three making it through so far to see something to keep moving forward, only for Pumyra to stop walking to save both Leanora and Britney in time before walking any further, for there was a huge hole down below with spikes to be sticking out for one fall can stab you to death, like a rock did to be crush into tiny pieces. They need to get across from it to the other side, some how.

"Lucky that I came long, huh?" Pumyra tells the two. "Still, we need to find to get across. Got any other plans, Britney?"

She might have something to use the earth to control a plant type of a vines 'that are attach to the walls' to try pulling on the ceiling to stay tie up and tighten to hold. Britney thinks about using the vine rope to swing across.

"Between this and reflex skills can all of us to the other side..." Britney swings to the other side safely without looking down. "Yeah! I did it! You guys need this vine?"

Well, for Leanora to jump across like a from her cat reflexes to jump across no problem, and the same with Pumyra to train to do something like this was nothing to her to have no vine to swing over but Britney.

"I think we're good, Britney, thanks again." said Leanora. "This is getting better for us little at a time, huh? Time's a wasting if we don't continue on."

Ah, I think Leanora was being serious to get this over with somehow for Pumyra and Britney to go along with it. While Mulu and Harpy to fly across the pit...except for Mulu to get tangle from the vine to make her fall down with it to get hurt and dirty, to miss the spikes close to her face to be turning blue all over in fear.

"Are you kidding me?" she screams for Harpy's help. "Harpy! Get me out of this mess right now!"

Harpy was still laughing and was enjoying this even to still carry out the task at hand at the same time.

"Yeah, I know, Mulu. I'll get you out of those vines and the pit." she said. "We're getting close so far from these caves to be worth...something really."

And to the other side to have the third path that have to come across for the three to stop for Britney to try something out. Using some water from a leaking walls of a puddle to control to send a weight to hit the floor...with dead wasps with stingers that still work and it was verminous with one hit will leave you dead with many more, while one makes you weak. One bug gets kills for being so small, leaving the rest to get stuck on the walls. This one might be hard to do to turn it off by crossing the area first.

"The dart shooting room..." Britney tries to think. "Where's Cheetara when you need her? I could run fast to use fire, but one slip up could be trouble. Leanora's speed might trip if you did try..."

"I hate to admit it, I do slip up a little to not out run those but Cheetara."

Well, Cheetara could do something like this...but Pumyra can do it better to give it a go next.

"I can do skills to touch the ground less like Cheetara, but I got foot work. Watch this." Pumyra moves fast to hit the floor lightly to avoid any trap to step on to release more stingers to avoid any to make it to the end and turning off the trap in time without any trouble. "Done and done. Let's keep going, you guys."

Well, she didn't train a lot at the pit for nothing to get so good to touch a little from Pumyra's fancy foot work. Allowing Leanora and Britney to walk the rest of the ground fine to keep on going...as Mulu and Harpy were avoiding anymore traps from there to be flying and not flying near the holes coming out of the walls.

"Ha! Not this time..." said Mulu to be laughing. "It figures that those losers are trying to beat us without feeling out presents, good. And with this trap shut off, we can get to the next to be the necklace and mirror location. Come, Harpy, is this way straight ahead."

As Mulu was flying to one spot of the shoot out stingers to be sticking out, they lose balance and they all begin to fall of the stingers to stick out right below Mulu as Harpy tries to warn her friend to move away.

"Ah, Mulu, you might want to move..."

"And why should I...?" lots of dead wasps fall on Mulu to be stun a lot to the tail only to pass out to feel dizzy only and not killing her. "Ah, come on...! Stupid me!"

Harpy needs to give Mulu treatment right away on her own in order to complete with the task at hand.

"I'm on it." she said. "I think that's one of the last traps until we get to those items, Mulu, we're almost there."

This is kind of like from a Looney Tunes cartoon, huh? Funny! With Mulu mumbling for her to heal thanks to Harpy's help, they were getting close and to hear Iki's laughter all over the caves for them and the other three to hear all over to get close. For the Ring of Shoran was blinking to leave Britney, Leanora, and Pumyra to the next room of the last part to find the necklace and mirror to be buried underground somewhere in a nice looking room of a shrine. Nice looking from the lost human female goddess statue to be left behind; a nice view to still get what needs to be done of one more trap that was in the room to watch out for. A cool room of ruins to not be so dangerous than it does look pretty, so weird!

"How strange to have a room like this being beautiful looking." said Britney. "And I remember that scene that the temples look scarier than it looks."

Not all were like that in some of the movies, this one was real on Third Earth. For Leanora to smell the mirror and necklace to be under ground to start digging to be good at it.

"Gonna have to get my paws a bit dirty to take a bath later my way..." she tells the other two on what they have to do while she was digging around. "Listen up, ladies. Britney, I need you to sense out Iki for me while pinpointing the mirror and necklace locations in this room while I dig. And Pumyra, you just keep guard from the entrance in case any of Mumm-Ra's goonies shows up."

As Pumyra does so to have her weapon ready, Britney does the other part to make sure that Leanora does well getting the items in time while still finding Iki next, and then getting out of the place before setting off more traps during the digging. For Britney to see Leanora up close than being in one body feel different now to get use to and to have Leanora to soon recover a lot more and back to her form again soon enough, with her other friends back in action real soon with one more stone to get.

"Funny, huh Leanora? That you're finally free to do whatever but still aid me, Lion-O, and the others since I've arrived on Third Earth. Because I didn't want to save the world to get the wrong person, but...for you to suffer the curse with in me and to feel the pain while my other powers are seal up to use one of the three elements from the stones and all...it's funny when you think about it too. I'm sorry to put you through so much."

"Huh?" Leanora was lost to try to hear what Britney just said. "Oh, that...It's nothing. I can handle the pain, I'm use to it from what my Father and the King put me through..."

Leanora stopped to hide another thing from Britney to overhear a little.

"Excuse me?" she was lost.

"Nothing! Forget what I said."

"(Did Britney just bit her tongue just now...? I hope she's feeling fine since she was fully healed.)" Britney changes the subject. "I guess you're you is all, Leanora, I understand. You have your reasons to talk about when you feel like it, I get you."

And from there, Leanora does bring something up to look upset and says something to Britney on a 'what if' something were to happen if that were to happen. She wanted to ask Britney Storms on what she would do if it ever came down to it. Why was that?

"Listen, Britney...Let me ask you something as a what if this were to happen type of thing."

"And whats that?" she questions Leanora.

Leanora lets out a sad type of sigh to then tell it to Britney.

"Okay...If I ever turn evil, would you still forgive me? Not just you? But Lion-O, Snarf, Panthro, Anna, Tygra, Cheetara, Pumyra, WilyKit, and WilyKat?" she asked.

And for Leanora to say something like that to Britney, she was really shock to hear something to sound that bad to be not true to ever happen.

"(What the...? This unlike Leanora to be talking like this!) What are you saying, Leanora? Of course we'll forgive you if Mumm-Ra try to threaten you or something. We would never get mad."

"Then you promise that you will still be friends? All of you?"

Britney for the first time hugs Leanora for her to feel loved that she hasn't felt or get hugged like this in a long time not to make her blush and smile a little.

"Listen, Leanora, I promise. We all will promise if it ever happens, but it won't. And you want to know why?" Britney says it. "Because of you that I saved to saving my life, you show me so much to overcome my fears...some of them...to being myself to fight back to opening up more to nature and a whole new world to love, live in, make friends, love animals of different kinds, and finding true love the way you do with Leon. For me and Lion-O and wonderful to feel in love for the first time; and for you two as well as getting Pumyra and Bengali back together soon, it just us sticking together from the mess we've been through so fat to fighting back. So no matter what happens, we'll have each other, Leanora. And for the curse to get rid of soon to both be free, for you to beat down Mumm-Ra again."

For Britney to say that to Leanora, she was a bit happy to hear from a dear human friend that she has made and saved throughout this journey so far.

"You really think so...? I don't know what to say, but thanks...I guess." she changes the subject to act all tough again. "And yeah, that such! So over do it...I can handle it one time."

"Oh, Leanora. Of course. (Never say things like that next time. Because we'll always be there for you. We are the Thundercats after all.)"

Good point! For Leanora to be partly happy to hear Britney say that to still be proud, but the other half she was still holding back for some reason she couldn't say yet, a lot more than he mistakes to be letting on too well. Hmmm...strange...Just then to hear more laughter to have another...Leanora? It was Iki, the Monkey Kins to be showing to show himself as Leanora now to be making fun of her as Pumyra steps in to defend both Britney and Leanora 'while still searching for the two items'.

" **Hi! Human, Leanora, and kitty cat. Remember me? I still want to play tag!"** Iki makes silly faces and mocks Leanora badly. **"Look at me, my name's Leanora of the Fearsome Beasts o be part of the the Legend Warriors. I'm picky, rude, a tough cat, and cursed to aid a human girl to fight back with so many dark past to hold me down. Why is that? Oh, right...because I'm dumb to face the real truth without telling everyone else about it! Am I right, Leanora? Because I think I am!"**

What was Iki saying there for Britney to feel out from her ring? Was it al true...? This made Leanora mad about it.

"Hey!"

"I got this!" Pumyra fires off some arrows at the monkey until Iki's been stopped. "I got this, Leanora, just find those treasures. And hurry!"

Leanora calms down to get back to work, leaving both Britney and Pumyra to take care of the rest against Iki to get him and the eleventh coin next for he was skillful, fast, and uses the same moves the other Thundercats do in battle.

"Stop that monkey!" Britney joins in. "(He's more of a copycat than a monkey to be monkeying around a lot. He knows all of my friends moves and he's too fast!)"

Iki was running around and attacking the two girls from using Lion-O moves and the Sword of Omens fake.

" **Run, run, and catch me as you can. But you can do it at all, because I'm the monkey man!"** Iki then laughs to firing a big blast attack. **"Three times the thunder here...and Thundercats, ho!"** fires a attack to almost hitting Britney and Pumyra as he becomes them to make fun of them next. **"Oh, look at me...I'm Britney Storms, who was force to become a Thundera hero as a human form a different Earth than Third Earth to aid a strange cat person name Leanora who doesn't know half of that warrior. And now...I'm Pumyra! I'm mad a Lion-O at times to except him as king now to get really mad a Mumm-Ra for taking my man name Bengali who's not himself anymore, but to be mind controlled by that madman. Ha! You like that?"** Iki kept on making fun of the three while fighting both Pumyra and Britney to say one more thing to say. **"And that's not all, ladies...little do any of you know of this yet, but...I might as well say it, you guys in your group have a traitor around! But who is it? Can you guess? Can you?"**

A traitor? How does Iki know that, and if it's true – who's the traitor? Pumyra then hits a lot of rocks at Iki's face to change him back and slows him down at last.

"Would you shut up already?!"

"Ember Slash!" Britney burns Iki to be on fire to be running around the room to upgrade her new fire attack from the old one. "(Cool, a new version of fire from the Tiger Slash this time.) Stop messing around and tell us what's up with the coins lately and you three not being set free. Tell us why is that happening?"

As Iki tries to put out the fire in time, that's where they here a noise for the hurt, mad, and still happy to getting there now with Harpy was Mulu who found the place with the mirror and necklace at last.

"I got it!" Leanora has the items now to tell the other two the good news at the worse timing. "Hey, Britney! Pumyra! I got the necklace and the mirror right here-!" she stops to see the enemies of Mumm-Ra and Iki. "Great, twice the trouble than it already it."

" **Oh, no...Mumm-Ra's army scary-! Ah!"**

Harpy uses her glass magic to push Iki aside to get what they came for.

"Sorry, monkey, but we need to destroy you and the other two before all of your powers destroys Mumm-Ra. And we can't allow it." she said. "Mulu, it's all yours now. And hey, Brittney, nice to see you again."

Not goo for the three to be dealing with the other three villains – one being annoying to work on his own of the Twelve Deadly Kins member, and the other two working for Mumm-Ra to come to get the items for Mulu walks up to Leanora a bit weak and tired 'also mad on what she's been through tonight'. Mulu will still do anything to get the job done by any means with Harpy to cover her friend and Leanora to get the two things away from their enemies first.

"Okay, Leanora, no more traps meaning I can those things return to Master Mumm-Ra. Not in a mood to deal with any of you right now...But seeing you all destroyed to getting those things and Britney will do both Harpy and I some wonders." Mulu grabs hold of the mirror and necklace with all of her might. "Now, give them here!"

"No! They're ours!"

"No! Mine!"

Leanora stops Mulu to grab hold of the mirror to have a tug-a-war with each other leaving the necklace to fall down. For Britney to grab hold of, only for Harpy to try grabbing it away from her to do the same thing to one another.

"The necklace!" Britney tries to pull it away from Harpy. "Let go, Cleo!"

"Sorry, but we're taking what's ours." the bird tries pulling back.

Leaving Iki to try to escape only for Pumyra to make the monkey talk and cough up the coin right away 'even if she does it by force'.

" **Oops, looks like I slipped up."** Iki felt silly. **"Please don't kill me!"**

"Then give up your coin and tell me why neither you or Sheron weren't set free? Even if you broke Mumm-Ra's curse, we still demand some answers." she tries to hold Iki tighter. "Start talking!"

Lots to be going on for the six of them to be fighting one another in a big three group non-stop. Only for Britney to come up with something while trying to get the necklace away from Harpy. For one more trap to be around the room to set off was the only way to get the two items away from the two birds. And the coin with Iki in it too. Think ,Britney, think! Pumyra and Leanora can't fight back to get anything done alone.

"(One more trap...yes...It shouldn't happen when we got the two items after digging them up, so why hasn't it gone off yet?)" she questions herself to solve the puzzle. "(Hmm...The heart of the shrine, the statue...Yes, of course. So if its gets destroyed...)" Britney sees the statue of the goddess to use her earth skills to try causing an earthquake to break it all down. "(I only got one shot here to get the items and the coin in seconds to let us escape next, so please work.) Leanora! Pumyra! Brace yourselves!" she tries destroying the statue. "Volcanic Roaring Rampage!"

Leanora and Pumyra both look at Britney to know what she was doing to no back and it's done for the statue to crumble in seconds. This causes the fight to stop for all of them to see and get confused about it, for Iki was left shock to drop the coin for Pumyra to get hold of 'and looked weird like the Sheron one was' the second time. Again, weird, huh...? As everything went silent for a few seconds, for Mulu and Harpy to stop and looked at each other.

"Ah, Harpy? What just happened...?"

And then, the entire place started to shake all over the room for the trap to be set up, causing a flooding to fill up the entire caves with water instead of the whole rock chasing after you this time.

"I think that pat explains everything, Mulu...Not good."

"Alright, Britney, you set up the trap!" Leanora cheers to then panics. "I mean, oh no! Bad idea to set up the trap, but we had no choice!"

Things were filling up with water for Iki to make his escape first since the coin was caught to hope to fight again with the Thundercats, and stay away from Mumm-Ra's army this time.

" **Well, that was fun. I lost the fight and the coin, didn't I? But this fight isn't over yet! So, I'm off to hopefully be fighting again. So I'll be seeing you all later, that is you live long enough to find that that traitor somehow. See ya."** Iki swings away to be laughing to be a bird to have some fun until they meet again. **"Wait until I tell Sheron and Bruno about what happen to me today."**

There goes another Deadly Kins to make his get away, but at least Pumyra has gotten hold of the coin in time.

"Well, I did get the coin from Iki to say the least. That's good." she said t herself.

But what about the items? Britney tries to grab the necklace away from Harpy to avoid the glass attacks to melting the rest with her fire powers to cause a spark, but did she get it? And Leanora fights of the mirror from Mulu to have some hard time for the water to come up even higher to be unable to move or fly away from it all. Who's got what? Harpy tries to keep the necklace on her to get herself and Mulu out of the caves quickly, but she had trouble getting the mirror away from Leanora a last.

"No! The mirror!" Leanora tries to get it for Britney to stop her.

"Come on! We have to get out of here now!" Britney makes a hole from the caves to swim on out of there. "Let's leave before we all drown!"

Pumyra had something as a boat to swim on out of there.

"Hang on!"

"No, stop!" she wasn't happy to not get the two items. "The Mirror! The Necklace! We have to get them!"

With the three getting away, allowing Harpy to shield Mulu to be streamed out of the caves to brace themselves for a rough ride out of there.

"The items!" Mulu was upset. "We can't let the Thundercats have them!"

Harpy holds on to Mulu without letting go.

"Duck!"

A strong waters came on in to fill up the caves, to become a river to fill the fields of the area now, as the shrine of the female goddess was no more than a legend left and drowned behind. Bummer...but what of the mirror and necklace? As Mulu and Harpy escaped together and they were still alive 'super' to get soaked wet and all from being wiped out from the waters, they hope that they gotten hold of the items at least. Well, for Mulu to feel cooled off after the mess she's been through was one successful thing so far.

"Huh?" Mulu sees that she has the Mirror of Domra to be in Mumm-Ra's hands to use for evil. "no way...We did it...And by we, I mean me...Yes!" she was dancing with joy. "Look, Harpy! I got this from Leanora's hands! The Mirror of Domra is finally ours! I bet you got hold of the Necklace of Amora, didn't you? Let me see?"

Harpy was happy for one thing to get a hold of, but not the other since she couldn't find it at all.

"Ah, Mulu...I thought I had it, but I don't." she shows her wings to be emptied. "Sorry..."

"What...?" Mulu was shock to see that one was missing to not get the necklace at all. "No! No! Darn those Thundercats!"

And with that Kaynar and Addicus appear in front of the two birds and the lizard army to surround them to pick them up, but both Slithe and Mumm-Ra's orders. From Harpy no looking so happy, could only mean trouble for her and Mulu now.

"Oh, little birds, it's time to come home now. Slithe and Mumm-Ra are both waiting for your return."

"And Slithe's not happy that both of you did something behind our backs either. Bad, bad, birdies."

Mulu should've known that Slithe would make up something to tell on Mulu and Harpy to both return back to Mumm-Ra's lair with the mirror and fail to get the necklace, so they go into the robot to walk back and without putting up a fight. Ha! They're in trouble now. As Pumyra, Leanora, and Britney were sailing back to the camp area to come out all right for Leanora to be upset to see the items were gone, maybe for the mirror yes. For Lion-O and Snarf to see the three girls come back alive from the journey they were in.

"Britney, there you are." he runs up to her. "Pumyra. Leanora. What did you guys do?" Lion-O asked to see that Leanora wasn't too happy. "What's wrong?"

Pumyra goes first 'with some good news to show and tell'.

"Lion-O, we had to stop Iki, to escape again. But we did get the coin, see?"

And then Leanora who was upset the most...

"What's the point?! We got eleven coins now, with one more to get and the other missing three Deadly Kins, but for what?! We were tryin to get the Mirror of Domra and the Necklace of Amora together, only to be stopped the worse by both Harpy and Mulu to get the mirror and the necklace. One use for good and the other is for evil. The mirror's bad for Mumm-Ra to have to use for bad things...And we screwed up!"

Well, they did get the mirror, but not the necklace remember? For Britney to have a big surprise to show to them all.

"Not really..." she shows them the Necklace of Amora. "I got this out of Harpy's claws. So, all wasn't for nothing, Leanora."

Surprising for the others to see and Snarf cheering with joy for Lion-O to hug his girlfriend on a fine job.

"Way a go, Britney!" he said. "We'll get the mirror back from Mumm-Ra soon. But for now, let's rest for a few days before moving out, okay? I think all of you need some rest after that journey you guys did to stop Iki and the birds."

He was right, for a few more days to rest up for the three girls will do wonders for Leanora, Britney, and Pumyra to go back to sleep for now. With eleven coins of the Twelve Deadly Kins down with one more to go, one more stone, and having the necklace was worth it. Leanora was happy to purr like a real cat to thank Britney.

"Oh, thank you, Britney! You're the best!"

"It was nothing really." she hugs her friend. "(I'm glad to see Leanora to be this happy.) Come on, you guys, let's go back to sleep." Britney walks with Pumyra for a bit. "Hey, Pumyra, thanks for coming with us."

She smiled to pat Britney on the head.

"I'm just glad to help the king's girlfriend, and a friend that you are to getting what needs to be done." said Pumyra. "I thought I would kill Lion-O for abandoning us a while back, but seeing him and your work in person, I was wrong. You two and the others have changed me. And for that, Britney, I thank you all. I'm proud to be a ThunderCat member."

For them to hug for Britney to idolize and befriend with both Cheetara and Pumyra, to be this happy and to know that Pumyra wasn't a traitor at all.

"We're all glad to have you abroad. One day, teach me how to learn the foot work moves."

"If you can teach me your stealth skills, then you have a deal."

Good to know, huh? With Britney to think who the traitor was if Iki was telling the truth, it was hard to tell who it was, you know? As well as Lion-O was looking at Leanora weirdly to know that something was up with her, what was it though? Weird...Back at Mumm-Ra's lair for Slithe to say to his boss about Mulu and Harpy going in alone to get two items to bring back without telling him or the others about it 'while Slithe sees Mulu get her just deserts in person' to make him smile. For Harpy fears the worse, Mulu was shaking in fear.

"You sssseee, Master Mumm-Ra? Both Mulu and Harpy betray you both and they need to be punsssihed for it." said the mean lizard.

Mumm-Ra wanted to hear the rest for himself next.

"Enough!" he shouts. "I want to hear more from them...Mulu, is this true that you've gotten only the Mirror of Domra and not the Necklace of Amora because of the Thundercats stopped you and Harpy? Was this all your idea?"

Mulu tries to be brave to ask for Mumm-Ra's forgiveness to say something to him, only someone does it for her.

"It was me, Mumm-Ra!" Harpy lies for her friend.

Mulu never thought that Harpy would take a fall for a annoying smart bird like Mulu was.

"Harpy...?"

"I got this, Mulu, I enjoy working with you anyways, my friend." she continues to speak. "Slithe saw us planning, but I came up with it at first to try to please you, Mumm-Ra for Mulu to go through with it to get those two...well, one of the items we manage to grab hold of. We'll get the necklace next since the mirror we have would be useful without freeing Britney from the curse at all, or that stupid Leanora. With my powers and Mulu's brains to try solving the puzzles in the shrine to come out fine in the end, I ask if you punish me instead of Mulu. Please..."

For the other lizards to hear, same with Addicus and Kaynar too, only for Slithe to try telling Mumm-Ra that Harpy was lying to know from Mulu's sneaky ways to see her suffer.

"But, Master Mumm-Ra! Harpy's doing thisss for Mulu to take the fall instead-!"

"Silecne, Slithe!" Mumm-Ra shouted again to grab hold of Harpy to throw to the ground. "You useless bird for putting Mulu in danger will get whipped for it. Slithe! I will forgive you, if you punish Harpy for me until she learns her place in my army the easy way, or the hard way."

For the mess up Addicus and Kaynar to laugh with joy to see this happening to Harpy, Slithe hated that Mulu got away, but to take his anger on her friend by Mumm-Ra's orders will make him feel a bit better.

"O f courssssse, Master Mumm-Ra!" he said to take care of it right away. "Kaynar! Addicus! Hold Harpy down for me, I wish to do so much pain on to this bird for today." Slithe was ready. "Mulu will get hers next time for me to sssssee to it...!"

With them doing so to hear whipping noises, Harpy gets her punishment to save Mulu's life for Mumm-Ra to half the Mirror or Domra in his hands to say this to his little helper next.

"And as for you, Mulu...!" he pats her on the head instead. "I'm sorry that Harpy was foolish enough to put you in harms way. But I would never get mad at you, getting this mirror to do it all for me is wonderful. I feel so much evil from it from the female goddess to leave her bad aurora in this one, yes. I can still use this for something. The necklace, let the Thundercats try, it's better than letting my use out of Britney's body just yet."

This made Mulu feel a bit better to get one thing done.

"Oh, yes...I mean, why yes, Master Mumm-Ra." she was her selfish self again. "The pleasure is all yours. It was nothing to correct Harpy's act to get it done for you to take her punishment like a true bird she really is. But for me, I would never betray you. I did get one thing done for the Thundercats to miss out, and a little bonus to beat up a Deadly Kins just for you."

"That's good to know, Harpy must've been through a lot to suffer while you guided her. But still, we must be ready to get a hold of the last stone, somewhere in the skies!" he said. "We must find it next. Maybe this mirror here can be my shield...you there, shoot me! That's an order!"

One lizard does with his gun to bonce off the mirror to getting hit and killed in seconds.

"And it works. A sacrifice to be worth millions I see."

"That is does, Mulu, thank you again, partner." said Mumm-Ra to be laughing. "Continue serving me to one day rule Third Earth together."

"That I will, Master Mumm-Ra. And the downfall of those Thundercats and completing our task will be music my ears too." she laughs annoying-like to look at Harpy to be smiling for her friend. "And thanks, Harpy, I guess...for taking one for the team for me."

And for Harpy to spend her time in a cage to face her punishment after being whipped to be smiling for Mulu to do the right thing for her, to get one thing done for Mumm-Ra. For Mulu to see her master happy to get away from Slithe again 'he wasn't too happy about it' for one victory for the villain was bad enough to have the mirror; only to have the necklace for Britney to hold on to for now if she would use it against the enemy any time soon. But will she? As the sun shows to be day time now, for Lion-O sees Leanora enjoying her cat nap alone to see him looking at her for some reason.

"What a good cat nap that was..." she stops. "Hey, Lion-O, up this early huh? What's up? Is there something on your mind?"

For him to be alone with Leanora right now, there was something on his mind to let out.

"Leanora, we need to talk, I had trouble when your set free to think about Britney a lot to care as if she was close to you since you learn about her mother." said Lion-O. "It was bugging me all night to try to figure out, but I had to know by using my Sight Beyond Sight on you two. And for Britney to not know about, I found out that you're keeping secrets from her that you're not telling her or the others about."

This made Leanora get shock to hear this coming from Lion-O to start panicking.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that the Sword of Omens never lie, you two are related to not tell Britney about it yet! Her being a half cat and human, having another family back on Earth, Britney having another little sister, and her mother getting remarried. It makes sense now...!" he tells Leanora the shocking truth of all. "Admit it, you're Britney Storms older sister, aren't you?"

For Leanora to let one thing to stop freaking out about to let go, the other thing was true to say this to Lion-O to keep between the two 'for the time being' for she was hiding more and the curse thing still.

"Ah, man... (Too close, but Lion-O found out about one thing!)" Leanora tells one of the truths. "Fine, I admit it. I am Britney's sister...What she said was short of true, for our mother did get remarried to a human male and having a son after our real father Jojo was killed by Mumm-Ra. You're right, but she can't learn about this yet, Lion-O, so keep this between us and then I'll tell her later. (Ad the curse in me too getting worse.)"

Seeing that Leanora let that truth out 'for now', Lion-O understood to keep that part to himself 'for the time being'.

"Just for now, but I want to hear you tell Britney that when we get the last stone and I'll make sure I make you confess everything to her."

I guess he'll let it got to being serious for Britney for Leanora to say this to Lion-O before everyone else could wake up.

"I have a reason why, but okay!" she said. "(But just so you know...I have another reason why I'm doing all of this...)"

What was going on with Leanora right now? As Mumm-Ra was watching on her a lot from the pool lately to know a lot more about Leanora than the Thundercats or the other lizards arm yo to Mumm-Ra's men don't know about either. For the cat to look at the view that Mumm-Ra was watching her from, something was up...big time!

"Fearsome Beast of the Legendary Warriors, Leanora. You can't hide it forever...you will tell them soon to not like that they'll hear or see, am I correct?"

This is getting confusing on what was going on with Leanora lately for Mumm-Ra to watch over her a lot, and the big question was from two things...Where was the Air Stone? And who is the traitor among the Thundercats?


	37. The Soul Sever

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 37 – The Soul Sever

So, that just happen to learn that there was a traitor within the Thundercats, but who is that Mumm-Ra was spying on...? Pumyra? Leanora? Or Anna? Or someone else? Do any of you know who? Well, for Lion-O to not tell Britney yet about Leanora being her older sister and such 'but she will soon' and the curse to suffer over a lot more than she was from Mumm-Ra's doing will be hard to do. Also, to find out why Sheron, Bruno, and Iki's spirits haven't been set free yet. One more stone and coin to get to do one little thing at a time here won't be so easy to do. And yet, what else was Leanora hiding from the others besides those two things? Why keep it from Britney too? Elsewhere, a strange robot was making something from creature to transfer their souls into machines, with no luck. He was known as the Soul Server.

"Fear not, my children." he sad to the jar of souls. "I will find each of you a vessel to live in soon enough, with the right living being to do so."

So weird...Making their way out of City of Dogs; as Pumyra trains with WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf watches it all for Anna to be hanging around for a bit...Panthro wonders why the Book of Omens is pointing to the sky. I guess they got that part right.

"Got anything yet, Panthro?" Anna asks her boyfriend.

"I think the Book of Omens is being a stubborn as Panthro loving in ThunderTank to fixing it a lot."

Leanora said to be in a sad move still.

"Are you you're all right, Leanora?" Britney asks her friend.

Still, Leanora's secret must remain quiet just a bit while longer.

"It's...nothing! Nothing to worry about, Britney, just tired." she was lying. "Nothing that I can't handle."

"Okay then." Britney didn't think so from her ring. "(I hate when you hide things from me, Leanora.)"

As Panthro had trouble tightening up the nuts and bolt for the wrench to break, it was getting hard.

"Look, Anna, I love you more compare to loving this tank to be useful for us. It just if the book decides not to point up a lot, this wouldn't be a problem." he said tot throw the broken wrench away. "Man...! This is harder than it looks."

Now what will any of them to do.

"But we have to get to the stone first before Mumm-Ra does for having the Sword of Plum-Dr and the glove." Tygra said.

Even Lion-O had to agree with his brother there to have Britney worry about this problem of finding the Air Stone, their last one.

"And I can see why our ancestors couldn't centuries ago."

"Well, I don't believe my eyes!" a stranger spoke up. "Oh, your highness, thank the stars you're alive!"

And soon they hear someone talking, for Lion-O runs into Jorma, who survived the attack on Thundera, and has made it home.

"Jorma?" surprised Lion-O. "What are you doing here?"

Even Britney too for she was with Cheetara, Snarf, Leanora, and Lion-O to seeing Jorma sell some machines back at the village of Thundera.

"It's the man who solve you left over machines, Lion-O. He's okay." she was happy to see that. "Jorma, wasn't it? It's been forever!"

Leanora says hi too.

"Long time, no see my doggie friend."

"And so much has happen to see you, Britney, and you Leanora back to normal so far." he explains. "After the fall of Thundera, I made my way around on foot to come back to my home town and move the junk shop to hear, gotta run the business still during the war, right? So here I am." Jorma then sees the ThunderTank to look amazing. "Well, what do we have here? Lots of new friends, but this vehicle is amazing...You don't see these now a days. That's one way to travel in style."

Panthro couldn't lie about that to make it very well.

"It's my pride and joy..." he hugs Anna too. "Well, second best thing to still care about you, Anna."

She hugs Panthro.

"And you're strong and sweet to me, Panthro."

Jorma looks around the tank to see the Book of Omens up close to be working well.

"Well, I'll be a son of gun...The Book of Omens. I never thought throughout my years, that I would come across it, but now I am."

That is was for Leanora to keep Jorma where he was from touching it.

"There, there, no need to get greedy almost." she said to be teasing Jorma.

"Maybe you can tell us what's up with the book." Tygra asks Jorma about it.

Jorma might have something in mind...

"Let's have a look at it back at the shop." he said. "Follow me."

For Jorma to lead Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Panthro, Leanora, and Anna to tag along to finally solving the problem of the stone to be somewhere in the skies...while Snarf, Cheetara, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Pumyra stayed put for a while. They didn't mind waiting. At Jorma's new shopping area to go inside of, the six needed his help to see where the stone was at the be somewhere in the clouds from high up in the skies. But where at? Trying to look at the Book of Omens carefully 'to also help out Panthro's arm too', something makes Britney jump in fear to crawl on her foot and for Lion-O to catch her in time.

"Ah! Bug!"

"I got ya. Britney, it's not a bug, it's..." he was lost. "That's new. What is that thing?"

Whatever it was, it looks like some type of robot bug.

"A nasty pest, I got it though." Jorma whistles to call out for his robot little helper name Flicker to destroy the robot bug.

"Amazing, it's like a bug and robot catcher." surprised Britney. "Ah, Lion-O, you can put me down now."

Lion-O and Britney were blushing to be holding hands after that.

"Sorry..."

"Allow me to introduce you all to Flicker, he takes care of the wondering Scarps for me." he said. "Good boy, Flicker. This Spider Bot here probably felt out the book's energy." Jorma throws the robot part away.

"Spider Bot? This thing?" Anna was lost.

For Leanora to smell it out to find out what they were.

"Hmm...a robot life form to move freely to get energy from something it picks up on, namely the Book of Omens to be one of them." she also smells something else from Britney. "And your ring, Britney."

"My ring? (Why would the robots want with the Ring of Shoran?)" confusing Britney to also give something to Leanora that she made. "Here, Leanora, it's for you."

It was a long scar being green with two bells on it to put around Leanora's neck to wear and to keep.

"Huh? For me?" she looks at it in the mirror. "But I don't deserve a gift like this?"

"For all we've been through, Leanora, you help me a lot to earn something I've made by hand. I hope you like it."

For Leanora to smile a little, but tries to hide that feeling still from Britney and the others.

"Do I really...?" she said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Britney was lost.

"Ah, thanks. Whatever! I do like it on me, Britney, I'll keep it then since you did give it to me for free." she said back. "So yeah."

"You're welcome."

Nice for Britney to do something nice for Leanora, huh? And for Lion-O to get use to Flicker to be a different one than the rest of the robots to be wondering around, as Jorma also say something while looking at the Book of Omens.

"By the way, I see you have a wonderful woman by your side, Lion-O. You and Britney Storms make a perfect couple." he said.

This made the two blush to be in love alright for both Lion-O and Britney.

"Oh! Thank you, Jorma, I just love Britney so much."

"And for Lion-O to always be there for me too."

So true...Studying the book some more, Jorma concludes that one of the stones the ThunderCats are after is somewhere in the sky. So that part was to be within the skies somewhere, for the last and fourth stone, Tech of the Air Stone.

"Good news the book is in working order." he said.

"So wait, it's in the clouds?" Panthro was lost. "We just took a lucky guess. I didn't think it'll be true."

I guess it was a lucky guess on that part, Panthro.

"But there's more to it than showing the clouds in the skies, Panthro. Let me show all of you something else." he then takes the six to the area of falling metal parts in one area. "I'm the only one who knows about this place."

Lots of left over metal parts to be everywhere 'while Leanora and Anna stayed put near the ThunderTank'.

"Wow! Look at this, Lion-O!" Britney was amazed to be looking around. "(I haven't since things like these since back on my Earth, so many metal scarps.)"

"The others will be sorry that they're missing this." said Tygra.

Soon, Jorma sees something coming from the skies to take cover with anything that'll fall down on him for the other were lost.

"Here it comes...!"

Exploring a secret scrap pile where new scrap metal lands after falling from the sky, Lion-O, Britney, Tygra, Panthro, and Jorma are attacked by falling metal parts.

"It's been like this for quite sometime now." said Jorma.

Britney to point her ring out from up the skies to feel something out. Only not knowing to Britney, she was being spied on from someone to be watching her from above. The Soul Server to see something within Britney Storms to be a different type of living creature, and with more power like the book to have the same with the ring too. Not good...

"Well, what do we have here?" he questions himself. "This girl is different..."

This only leaves to question Britney about the next stone's location.

"Another location of the Air Stone?"

"Well, someone is up there to be something." said Lion-O. "Then we have to go up to find that other stone if that something is making the metal parts come falling down like this."

Could be, soon enough Flicker comes flying to warn Jorma of the other dangers to be coming to get the part and make a run for it.

"We have to go now!" he runs off in a hurry. "They're coming!"

"Who are? And why? This is a gold mine here." Panthro said.

For Jorma to tell the other on what they were being living robots to be coming after the five.

"The Necromechs."

Britney senses them out to be alive with some strange powers from within them all.

"(Robots who are moving by themselves?!)" she was shock. "I don't think these robots aren't friendly, you guys, we better go. Now!"

And then by odd looking Necromech robots thought to go after them, but they were going after the ThunderTank to also be stealing the Book of Omens.

"I think they're not after us, they're after the ThunderTank." said Lion-O.

To go after the book for Panthro doesn't like anyone touching his tank.

"Oh, cripes! My baby!"

For Britney to use her water skills to splash the Necromechs away, Tygra to be whipping them too, Panthro using his nun-chucks, and arms, and to Lion-O to cut and firing a blast at them all.

"Thundercats, ho!"

"Sabre Strike Typhoon!"

Giving it their all, to be too powerful to handle as they make away with the Book of Omens right out of the ThunderTank to damage some of the parts.

"They're getting away with the book!" said Tygra. "We have to stop them!"

Trying to stop them to getting the book back, Britney pushes back to have a few more try to get kidnapped to be unable to break free.

"Ah! Lion-O! Help me!"

"Britney!" Lion-O rushes to his girlfriend side.

But using a flash of light to blinding the three men to make their escape with the book and Britney. Not good for Jorma to see that happening – Lion-O worries about his woman and the book to be taken.

"They took the book...!" Tygra was mad.

"And what's worse...!" Lion-O cuts down the metal scarp by using his sword. "They took my Britney too! But why?!"

Also the tank was destroyed too, leaving Panthro to get upset to lose the second thing he cares about.

"Oh, no...they destroyed my baby!" he was really upset now.

This was really bad, for the Necromechs place Britney to where the Soul Sever was in and the book too. It was like being in a room of machines of tomorrow from everywhere she looked around in. Dark, with lots of storms to be passing by, and other creatures being held captive; and lots of jars filled with something to be alive of life from within for Britney to feel out.

"(What is this place? And what are those things?)" she looks around to see more of the Necromechs to give the Book of Omens to Soul Sever. "Oh, no...the book...!" Britney started to worry. "(Lion-O, please come and save me.)"

The Necromechs give the book to Soul Server.

"What did you brought to me this time?" he looks at the book. "Hmmm...a strange item this one it, no ordinary book either. And did you also bring me the girl?" Soul Sever sees Britney to be hiding in fear. "Well, now...I guess you did. I never seen your kind before."

"Don't touch me...!" she tries to be brave to grab hold of the book. "Give it back-!" the Necromechs hold Britney down from going anywhere.

With Soul Sever using his wires to hack into the Book of Omens to learn about the powers it has to have from the past, present, and future to do anything to show and tell all of the stones location...and then he felt a soul to be in there. Jaga! For Britney to see what the Soul Sever wanted from the book.

"It can't be...!" he was surprised. "A soul lives within the book. I must have it." Soul Sever the walks up to Britney to learn more about her to scan and the ring. "Magic within your ring, strange powers all over you to be more than a cat person, more of a thing called a human. And so much life with a pure heart. What is your name?"

Britney couldn't get of this one to answer Soul Sever's question for him.

"(This is bad...! I'm trapped!) I'm Britney Storms, member of the Thundercats."

Soul Sever sees that to keep Britney for a while as a test subject, to like the new species to encouter with.

"I want to keep you around, Britney, you're pretty to have a precious soul to not give up on." he then looks at his machine. "The book, I must use it...My beloved children, I have it! The book to give enteral life to you all to give everything we must gain and we shall soon! All of this will solve all of my problems at last."

This was news to Britney for the Soul Sever to want the book to collect souls to help his machines live on forever.

"(Machines? Souls? What is he talk about?)"

What can the others do now to save Britney and the Book of Omens? Leanora looked worried to do something quickly to run off.

"Darn it...! Britney!"

Anna follows Leanora to not let her go off alone.

"Hey, Leanora!" she runs really fast to catch up. "Wait for me!"

Jorma lends them Flicker, a mini-bot that can track the energy signature of the book to lead to that and Britney too. Tracking the Necromech robots, Lion-O, Tygra, and Panthro discover that they work for a mysterious figure named Soul Sever. With Flicker skillful tracking finder to lead the three to the book's location and Britney rescue her as well. Lion-O runs in a hurry for Tygra and Panthro to catch up, they're worried about their human friend too.

"Lion-O! We're coming with you too! Those machines ruined my beautiful tank!"

"Let's not forget, that Lion-O hurrying to Britney's side. When it comes to love that is for the two of us to already know that."

I guess Jorma stays behind to leave the saving to the three Thundercats and Flicker to do, and maybe for Leanora and Anna to catch up as well, if possible. For Lion-O had to rescue his woman so nothing won't happen to her, or the curse to affecting her body either.

"(Hold on, Britney, I'll save you!)" he said to be ready for anything

They track down the Soul Sever, an alien being converted into a cyborg before killing his benefactors for to their disapproval of his intentions. An alien that Soul Sever is, huh? Do tell...Entering inside to see both Britney trapped within a jar and the book is gathering energy from it to use on the other machines.

"Lion-O?)" she sees them to try tapping on the jar. "Lion-O! Tygra! Panthro! Please help me!"

"Britney! And the Book of Omens are there." said Lion-O to see Flicker to be flying to the two. "Wait, Flicker! Come back!"

Soon, Soul Sever appears to grab hold of Flicker to discover another new machine.

"What do we have here? Hmm...A strange type of a bug machine. Interesting..." he said.

Looks like the boys mean business to save Britney and Flicker's too.

"Don't you dare hurt them...!" angered Panthro.

Never to Britney to be a test subject to Soul Sever to have other plans in mind on living creatures to use on machines with, by taking their souls out.

"I would never hurt a human's soul like Britney's, she different to keep. And this thing, it just a machine with no soul." he lets Flicker go free. "As for all of you three with good souls. Good souls within three imperfect bodies. Very sad when you think about it. Now answer me this, why have all come here to disturb me?"

Once the Soul Sever ask the three that question, Lion-O answer to save the book and his woman.

"We've come here to get back the Book of Omens. It belongs to us...And you taking away my Britney! That was your biggest mistake you've made there...!"

Britney was touch to place her hand on the glass to have her boyfriend come to the rescue.

"Oh, Lion-O..." she was happy.

Soul Sever places his arm on Britney's face to look at her beauty.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Britney's mine to keep." he said. "And for this book, I have lots to do once I study it some more with its great powers. I want its soul from it."

Lion-O and the other four soon learn that he plans to use the power of the Book of Omens in order to bind the souls of his deceased wife and children into robotic bodies. That's not good...

"We won't let you do that to either of them!" Lion-O said in anger.

"You have trouble understanding machines, don't you, boy?" the alien asks Lion-O. "And this love you feel for this Britney of yous, if it real? From the look from your emotions they are."

"Look, Sever!" Britney tries to say something. "Lion-O loves technology things, just not in the wrong hands from the likes of you!"

True, Lion-O still loves it, just not those who use it for evil after his kingdom was destroyed.

"She's right. I can never forgive to those who use machines after what they've taken from me!

Wow, never make Lion-O mad like that at all. For Britney to feel out something from Soul Sever to have a soul within a robot's body to be trapped forever, leaving his wife, and two children's to all be within the jars until they have bodies to live on forever. For the rest of them can plainly see from behind the alien.

"I had reasons...Look, those three are souls belonging to my wife and my two children who I'm trying to save."

"(Family?)" Britney felt out on what the past was like to be tragic one. "No...So you're an alien who came to Third Earth to save your families' souls? By becoming a machine yourself because of it?! What will it gain from the Book of Omens?! It's too dangerous!"

"Facts, Britney, lots to learn more for I know everything to work around this problems. Lots of it for you to understand, and so should they." said the Soul Sever. "My life changed since I ask the Necromechs for their help from long ago..."

Soul Sever soon tells the story that Britney felt out for the other three to hear about. He once had a family that he lost to a plague. Overcome with grief, a race of Cyborgs called the Necromechs offered to bring their souls back in the form of new cyborgs in exchange for his servitude. But in doing so, the Necromechs had to transform him into a cyborg as well. Over time, the Soul Sever became obsessed with technology, so obsessed that he would divulge himself in forbidden experiments to achieve immortality, constantly looking for a way to combine both machine and soul into one. He would stop at nothing and would go to a great length to fulfill his desire, a length in which he slaughtered every Necromech to prevent them from stopping him. What is left of the Necromechs is not quite known, but it is seen that the Soul Sever used their remaining parts to construct new robot slaves. The reconstructed Necromechs would constantly bring him tools and machinery for his experiments, but each ended in disaster. The Soul Sever always held this deep belief that robots were lifeless and soulless machinery, incapable of making a choice and only beings who follow their programming. That's is sad, and mess up.

"Oh, my..."

Britney gets it to still couldn't believe in it all, as Soul Sever patted Britney's head.

"Now do you see, Britney? I want to learn life to not be alone on my research. And with this book, I change everything." he said.

For the three male Thundercats, they wanted to try to help Soul Sever out.

"If that's so, we can still help you. For you and your family." Lion-O tells the alien. "But we need the book and Britney."

"No!" Soul Sever protects Britney. "It'll be over soon, Britney, pleas be patient for me." he said to tell the Thundercats to leave his place right away. "If you three value your flesh-like forms of your lives, then leave now, or else..."

For Lion-O and Panthro do so right away.

"Britney..." Lion-O hate to do so. "(I'll come back for you.) We're leaving."

However, there were Lion-O and Panthro to see them but not Tygra. Where was he?

"Wait! There was three of you, where's the other one?" he demanded to know.

Using his scanners to pick any other heat of other life to see no Tygra around 'because he became invisible'.

"Ah, he got bored of your story and left early?" Panthro came up something.

Though Soul Sever wanted for the three Thundercats to leave his domain, Tygra's attempt to steal the book back convinces the Soul Server to use them as test subjects. Not good!

"Britney...I'm sorry..." Tygra pass out.

Lion-O and Panthro try to help him out.

"Tygra, no!" Britney panics.

"Tygra!" same with Lion-O.

Soon, the three were surrounded by Soul Sever's Necromechs to not let them escape this time.

"Do forgive me, Britney, I might have to be a bit rude, but they've brought this upon themselves."

"No, Sever! Don't!" Britney beg of Soul Sever. "Don't turn them into robots!"

"Since you wouldn't leave, then you'll all become my next robots once I remove your souls!" he said. "So much to be made, so much to be done. And with this book, I have more power than I could ever gather up."

For Britney to witness Lion-O, Tygra, and Panthro to be place in the machines to make them into machines by removing their souls.

"Ah, this bad..." said Tygra.

"You think?!" question Panthro.

"Let us out!" said Lion-O to look angry. "Now!"

"And you will be once I change you all. From life, to death which you'll all go through one step at a time." he said. "I need to test it out first before saving my family. This won't hurt at all, in fact...none of you will feel a thing."

Not good for the machine to start to have Lion-O, Tygra, and Panthro's lives in grave danger. Begging for their lives wasn't doing any good...For Britney to see Flicker to panic, she tries to reach out to the little robot to do something for them.

"(Flicker...) Hey, Flicker, please help them." she begged of it. "Please..." her ring shows some good to have Flicker get the job done. "Do this and then get the book while I find a way out by using some fire power somehow." Flicker left a type of lighter to start a fire to get Britney some power up. "(Its helping me.) Alright, Flicker, thank you. Now hurry!"

With Britney using a lighter to get he fire to absorb to try breaking the jar imprisonment, while Flicker is damaged by Soul Sever after freeing Lion-O and Panthro .

"You're not so bad."

"Thank you."

"Flicker!" shock Lion-O and Britney to see the robot get hurt.

"No!" Soul Sever attacks Lion-O in a sword fight. "Can't you see that I'm trying to save the lives of my loved one?!"

"All I see is madness within your mechanical eyes!"

Tygra however, is not as fortunate, as his soul animates a robot body. Only for Panthro getting out and Lion-O and Britney too seeing the horror happen of Tygra becoming a robot.

"No, Tygra!" she was horrified. "Change him back, Soul Sever!"

"It worked, yes! Soon, my family. It's going smoothly." the alien tries to get the robot obey him. "Now come to me, my creation."

Britney got mad for the curse to get in to hurt at first, and then a lot more to have more fire power to get mad and break her prison jar with one fire punch move.

"Ember Slash!"

The spark break the glass for Britney's powers to go crazy to have Tygra robot go on fire, and it happened to not be normal fire. It didn't melt or get damage from the heat. However, from Britney's curse to make her feel angry and sad to really power up so much 'to be out of it too', the metallic creature goes berserk as it uses surrounding metals to upgrade itself and consumes the souls of Soul Sever's family from the pods in order to continue to function.

"No! The machine! And Britney's powers! Impossible!" shock Soul Sever to try solving the problem. "I can fix this! I can control its powers!" he gets to work right away on the other machines as fast as he could do.

Looks like Tygra's machine was fusing with other parts too much to lose it and Britney's powers...Lion-O and Panthro couldn't stop him and save Britney at the same time.

"Britney, snap out of it!"

"The curse...!" Panthro sees it while holding Tygra robot off. "It's making her less emotional to go haywire to cause the machines to lose it!"

It was getting bigger for the Soul Sever tries to do something...only for Leanora and Anna to arrive to try holding the robot Tygra down with Panthro to back them up.

"Hey, boys! Miss us...?" she sees Britney was in danger while burning up some of the parts of the Necromechs. "(Britney?) The curse is causing her to be mind control without knowing it!"

"And I got my hands full stopping Tygra to try to save Lion-O!"

With that Panthro pushes Lion-O aside to save Britney's life somehow...

"Go, Lion-O, save your woman! We'll handle this!" he throws Lion-O to the other side with all of his strength.

As Lion-O rushes to Britney's side to stop her in time to get the real her out of the curse affect...

"(I can do this...!) Britney!" he hugs her from behind. "It's okay, you did it! You're free...Just come back to us. To me please! I don't want to lose you!"

Britney soon come too and loses the powers for the curse to go away, she felt better now to be confused on what happened to her.

"Huh...?" she sees Lion-O was holding her in his arms. "Lion-O...What happened?"

Well, Lion-O hugs her.

"Oh, Britney." he was happy.

But still bad for Tygra to eat Soul Sever's families souls.

"No! Don't touch them!" Soul Sever got hit to see his family were being consume. "What have I done?!"

Lion-O and Britney go up to Soul Sever to try saving Tygra next. For Leanora to see Britney was rescued in time, made her feel better.

"We have to save Tygra!" Britney said.

"How do we stop this?!"

"From a powerful spark to overdrive the machine!" answer the Soul Sever.

They only hope was Flicker's help to do so to aid the others.

"Flicker!"

"Good idea, Britney." Lion-O agrees. "Flicker, please help us. Use your GigaSpark!"

Realizing what he has done, Soul Sever reveals that a powerful charge equal to the Book of Omens can short-circuit the robot and restore Tygra's soul to his body, yet expresses his reluctance, as his family has nowhere to return to. For Soul Sever stops Flicker from doing anything.

"No! Your brother might go back into a body, but not my family!"

However, after Lion-O tells the Soul Sever that letting his family go is the only thing he can do for them, he lets Flicker use a GigaSpark.

"Your family's already gone! I'm sorry..." Lion-O tells the alien the sad news. "They wanted you to set them free!"

"He's right, Sever, look!" Britney uses her ring to let Soul Sever see. "They've been dead after you were turned into a robot by the Necromechs doing. They were trying to cure them as promise, but couldn't to place their souls to rest in peace, until you killed them all. You should've let them go back then, and here's your chance to do it now! Don't let your wife and two children suffer anymore, they won't come back to a body of any from your work...Please, believe me."

He sees that now to let Flicker fire one at the book to set it free. With one spark. The plan works and Tygra returns to his body while the souls of Soul Sever's family pass on.

"Panthro!" Anna hugs her lover. "Did it work?"

"Kind of looks like it did."

He was right. Tygra's back, the machines were destroyed, and the Soul Sever's family's souls can pass on at long last. Sad to see, but he was doing the right thing. Though he was sad, he was crying tears in a robot's body.

"No! No! Noooo!" he sees his family's souls leaving. "No...!"

Leanora checks on Britney if she was feeling well.

"Britney, are you still you? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Leanora, really...Oh, no..." she remembers a little before blacking out. "Did the curse take over me?"

"Yes, this is why you have to be careful or you'll lose control forever...trust me!" she was sad.

Britney gets it to try to get cursed some how.

"You're right, Leanora, my emotions got to me to take a toll...I have to fix this, both you and I have to...sister..."

For Leanora to overhear Britney said that, she knew all along.

"You knew?" she asked.

"I put the pieces together, and I won't say anything about those two things, later though. Also, you have to tell us the rest about your past. Be more open minded. Don't shy away." said Britney. "I knew I felt you more than friends, we're also family. All of this. Mom, Dad, Ben, and Shoe miss us both for you to go home and me to visit. Two worlds to switch places from the looks of it soon enough. For now, we'll tell them all besides Lion-O who already knows of it after we get the last stone. Let's work on that first, big sister. I want to know more about our past."

Leanora was touched by Britney's words to have trouble speaking at all to cry a little...

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't, but you telling me things, doesn't make you think I'll never stop loving you." Britney hugs Leanora. "I will always be there by your side."

She hugs back in a animal way to show Leanora her feelings towards Britney to see that now to finally get that part out of her head to admit it, Leanora was happy.

"Thank you, Little sister." she was filled with joy. "You had that power because of losing Tygra, I get it. But still, we need to work on it."

"Right, we will."

They shake paw to hand, leaving Lion-O to smile to see them work one thing out so far...Also getting the Book of Omens back to still be fine.

"(Way a go, Leanora, you told Britney. She's happy to find her older sister at long last.)" he smiled to see Flicker was destroyed. "Flicker..."

For the others to see it too, this made Britney sad for Flicker to give its life up for them.

"Poor Flicker..." she was said.

After seeing how Flicker suffered for causing the surge which saved Tygra, Lion-O observes how technology's use is dependent on the users and how they use the technology and Britney to love about it too.

"It knew..." surprised Soul Sever. "It knew from saving someone, would cause it to get destroyed. It's programming didn't allow it."

"It didn't?" surprised both Leanora and Britney to hear that part.

"Maybe it had something greater than any other machine would ever have." so says Lion-O. "In the end...it wasn't machine, magic, or illness that cause this mess,and for most I came blame anyone else from those things sometimes."

Soul Sever at least hugged Britney a little.

"Britney, I'm sorry to see you get upset from your friend. Forgive me. Let me have this little one."

He meant Flicker.

"You may, take care of it." she said.

"You, a human are the first friend I've made." said the Soul Sever. "Now take your book, Britney, and go. Let me mourn in peace."

The Thundercats retrieve their book and find a potential means by which to reach the fourth and final stone. For Lion-O, Britney, Panthro, Tygra, Leanora, and Anna go do just that to feel bad for the alien's lost, sort of...Jorma will understand to make something else to remind him of Flicker. The grieving Soul Sever, flabbergasted by Flicker's sacrifice, wonders if the small machine has a soul as it restarts. Well, whatever makes this alien happy now, right? Yeah...As the others headed back to get the ThunderTank to get fox, meeting with the other members, buy some things from Jorma before leaving, and getting the stone next and other coin too later on. For Britney had the Necklace of Amora to ask Leanora of something.

"Leanora, may I...?"

"You may." she said. "If I'm not mistaken, I know that that necklace does, control the four elements like the powers you're getting, Britney, the more you wear it the better the curse will slow down for me to withstand its pain. Do it."

And so Britney does to feel a bit better, and she wasn't scared or afraid when that part happened. She was more scared of seeing the others get hurt or fear her; from glowing up all over to use fire skills, earth, and water was the first step to recovery and fighting back, to even leave Tygra speechless from all of this.

"Now that's power..." he said.

And Panthro and Anna reply together was this...

"You can say that again!"

Britney feels fine to still be herself to hold Lion-O's hand to walk together to still care for each other in the name of love.

"Looks good on you, Britney, we'll make it through for you and Leanora. Don't you worry." he pulls her close to him. "I know it'll all work out. Keep that necklace on at all times." Lion-O kisses Britney's hand.

"Right, I was scared to see you guys get hurt, not me being afraid. I have a sister to love, a king I'm in love with, and friends to love and always will protect. Thank you, Lion-O." she said with a smile. "(The portal to Earth is next with the coin of the Twelve Deadly Kins and getting Leanora back home to be herself again with Mom, Dad, Ben, and Shoe. While I visit them all the time, it will happen.)"

It's cool to see Britney to change and still be pure hearted, huh? She's amazing. That's love for you, as Bruno. The Dog Kins was watching on the others to say something about this...

" **Hmm...The Thundercats, they see that they know about stopping Mumm-Ra and what has happened to us...Anna..."**

And later that night, Leanora does something a bit different to be hiding in the shadows, to look like someone new than a animal, and does some computer work to send to someone important in and out to look scared to go through with it. And she does it anyways, but to who? Only for Mumm-Ra's crystal ball to get a message from his spy to tell him the latest news so far.

"Is it done?" he sees what it says. "Ah, everything about the Thundercats, more about Britney and her family, her sister, Earth, friends, and so much more...the location of the final stone is in the skies. As the water one was too easy, you've done well to learn your place after years of training, my student you've past. I know what the powers of the stone, coins, ring, my sword, mirror, and necklace will do for us. I want to have it all for one propose only..." Mumm-Ra laughs. "Very good. Now wait until the moments right for our next move, we'll see each other real soon. Nothing to worry either, you're doing the right thing after this, they wouldn't forgive you, but I will."

Who was Mumm-Ra talking to for Mulu to over hear? As Bengali shows up to look like himself, to have dark aurora around his body, within the crystal ball also had tiger-like eyes to look almost familiar...but to who? Who's the traitor? Do any of you you know...?


	38. What Lies Above

Thundercats 2011 series- Thunder in your Heart

By Tayla Drago

Chapter # 38 – What Lies Above

As morning happens to finding some parts and an old space ship for the Thundercats to rebuild and paint together calling it the Feliner 'made up by WilyKit and WilyKat' to also pain the logo. For Anna to gather the part to be stretching out a lot, Panthro making some adjustments, Pumyra filling up the engines, Britney working on the computer things to check on 'with Leanora helping her on the other end', leaving on top for Tygra, Cheetara, and Lion-O to be almost done. While Snarf watched on the others to be working hard down below.

"All set here!" said Britney. "Computers are working well!"

Leanora pops her head up to say something.

"And I've helped!"

"Doing pretty good setting this whole thing up after getting some of the leftovers from the Soul Sever." said Tygra to finish up. "I think I want to fly this thing."

The others were lost to ask Tygra this question for Anna that is...

"And why do you want to?"

"I just do...?" he tries to answer.

Only to leave the others confused but Cheetara to laugh about it.

"Well, either way we all did this together for Panthro to enjoy piloting." she checks on the twin kittens. "How's it coming along, you two?"

"Introducing..." said WilyKit.

"The Feliner!" and WilyKat.

Looking good to be a red and white shape of a cat-like jet, nice! For Leanora thought about the design for Britney to plan the rest of it. Still, its hard to believe for Lion-O to see this being made to like machines for one to fly in order to find the the last Air Stone somewhere within the clouds of the skies.

"Hard to believe to have a ship like this to fly us to where the fourth and last stone is in..."

"What's to worry about, my king, we all made this far, right?" Pumyra asks Lion-O. "If I believe you now like the others do too, so does Britney. And for me to see Bengali soon once we stop Mumm-Ra, I get to reunite with my love, he's waiting for me."

She hugs Lion-O from behind.

"She's right you know, you did. You're amazing boyfriend ever." she tracing her fingers on Lion-O's hands. "But anywhere you go, then I go with you too."

This made Lion-O happy to have others by his side like friends, his step brother, and Britney the most.

"I know, Britney, you are the best to understanding me like I am with you." he said to see Snarf staring at Lion-O' pocket to have something on him. "Shh...Snarf, its a surprise for her."

Hmm...Does Lion-O have something that he and Snarf know about only? Well, for the ship to finally be done, it was testing time.

"OK! It's all set to go!" Anna said. "All aboard!"

By using the Book of Omens to track the location of the last stone to get from the skies for Panthro to start it off to be flying it, while everyone else sit down to hold on. Lion-O sitting next to Britney to hold hands as they and Tygra helps out the controls with Panthro, Cheetara was on stand by with Anna, while Leanora, Pumyra, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf stood by to be sitting together.

"Alright! I got her running now. Sounding and feeling good." Panthro very one the good news. "Who wants to take her for a spin?"

Hard to see Panthro flying a Feliner jet.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this, Panthro?" ask Cheetara.

"Oh, please. If it's anything like the ThunderTank, then I can handle it."

And off they go from off ground to the air to be flying, just not as food as driving a ThunderTank that easily.

"Oh, really?!" Leanora questions. "Doesn't look like it!"

"Okay, maybe not...! Ah!" Panthro tries controlling the ship to see him up so high from the window view. "Are we high up?!"

That they were...

"Are you scared of not swimming and heights too?" ask Tygra.

"It's normal for someone to be afraid of those things!" Britney added.

Yep, first a fear of drowning...now Panthro was also scared of heights. I guess it can't be helped for some people like Britney was with bugs. He was too scared to even cover his eyes in fear.

"I didn't know until we were off ground!"

Anna becomes everyone's seat belts to holding her boyfriend while controlling the ship the keep on flying.

"It'll be fine, Panthro, just remain calm." she said. "I got you and I won't let go until we land this thing."

Anna was trying but Panthro was too scared. They were going down!

"We're going to die!" cry out Pumyra.

"We're too cute to die!" both WilyKit and WilyKat said together.

Snarf was rolling around to lose his balance. From dropping down almost to their doom, Tygra then takes over to be flying the ship with no trouble at all.

"There we go."

Panthro was surprise to have Tygra piloting it instead of him to be good at it, and he didn't take lessons at all.

"Look at you, Tygra." Leanora was amazed.

"But how?" ask Cheetara.

"I don't know...it just came to me."

For Tygra to be saying that, must've been his ancestors who were that go at piloting the planes from back then.

"I guess we see where you get it from." Lion-O added. "Anna, you better hold on to Panthro for a while for us."

She has got it covered already.

"On it."

And seeing the views from the window for they were high up for WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Pumyra, and Britney could see everything from down below.

"Look at it."

"So cool!"

"It's breath taking." Pumyra was amazed.

"It's beautiful to see from above." said Britney. "Look at it, you guys. (And I thought taking the air port was much more fun, this even better.)"

From seeing a good view of every place they've been through in their journey so far to then getting up the skies a bit higher now. As Panthro didn't want to see the view to keep on sitting down, for the others to see the rest. Either way, they kept flying within the clouds to be all like being inside of a thunderstorm to fly through; to have Britney's Ring of Shoran and and the Book of Omens to point up to the location of the Air Stone to get to right away. And out of the clouds, they see it. They've arrived to the City of Avista for Leanora to see it for herself.

"No way...!"

"Check it out!" said WilyKat.

"A city in the sky!" same with WilyKit.

Then Leanora explained on what it was for everyone else to hear.

"City of Avista. The home of the birds, nice and caring to sometimes be a bit rude. Show off to be a royalty to have and do anything, to prove that they can be smarter than any other animal of Third Earth. Well, to tell you the truth...they're not so bright sometimes to use their machines to get around to flying crafts to stop their enemies with." she then hears alarm going off. "And for one of them is this part..."

They were being fired at by other jets trying to shoot them.

"We're under attack!" said Pumyra.

"Lion-O!"

For Britney to be holding on to Lion-O, he knew that it was more than being shoot at.

"No, it's a warning shot." he said.

It was for the pilot of those bird-like jet plane things orders them to land near their home world right away without fighting, and they do to getting out of it the easy way to try working something out. This will be hard to get the stone from these birds.

"I did warn you all about them, right?" Leanora added.

"Just be ready for anything." said Lion-O. "Britney, just stay with me too."

"Okay." she said. "(Why do I get the feeling that one of these birds are very bad news than their selfishness on others?)"

With lots of the bird guards showing up with their electrical spears out to surround the Thundercats 'as they gather in a circle to defend themselves', two more appear in front of them. One name Horus 'part of a Ravenman' and the other was the leader calling himself Vultaire.

"Look at this, Horus, cats on our city beyond the clouds." the vulture-like creature spoke up first. "But do forgive my matters, we barely get visitors a lot. I'm Vultaire, prefect of Avista City." he introduces himself.

The others drop their weapon to be not too dangerous.

"And I'm Lion-O, lord and king of the Thundercats." said Lion-O to pull Britney to him. "This is my girlfriend, Britney Storms."

"I'm a human from Earth who came here to Third Earth, I'm a fighter of the Thundera." she says her hellos. "These are the other members of the Thundercats. Anna, the Rabbit Kins, Leanora of the Fearsome Beast of the Legendary Warriors; Tygra as Lion-O's older step-brother, my two friends, Cheetara and Pumyra, the general Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf." Britney bows to all of them. "Please to meet with you, bird friends."

For others to see that one of the Twelve Deadly Kins was good, Leanora was alive and well, and seeing other cats for it's been a while. Even more for seeing Britney Storms as a human for the first time in their lives. As Leanora says this to her all of the birds, Vultaire, and Horus to have her paw up.

"What up, birds?"

They meet Vultaire, for he invites the all to a feast from their bravely to getting up into their city.

"Ah, human with cats, Leanora, a rabbit, and skills, I like." he kisses Britney hand to like her already. "A pleasure. Now for you cats on some levels are the first to come here with bravery and courage. It would be wise to welcome you all here for a feast for all of you to join us."

"Ah, thank you...?" Britney was a bit freaked out from Vultaire kissing her hand. "(Ew! What's with this bird?)"

Lion-O pulls Britney back in his arms to hide his jealous from Vultaire's actions from doing that to his girlfriend.

"(Hands off...!) Well, if that's alright with you, then we'll be happy to join you."

Strange for Vultaire to do that for the Thundercats, but okay. They all accept. Time to eat! For them to be exploring the palace little to be a nice looking home to have machine to fly in, homes to make it through for other birds, being tough solders all over the place, and such to be wondering even the dinning room too. For them to sit with the other birds to have a some meals that they just want to cheer with them all.

"I never thought it would look like this, so cool."said Leanora. "Look around you."

"It does look breath taking to be above the clouds like this."

For Britney to love nature and the birds being nice to her, even Lion-O was pleased from it all.

"It so much you've all done to make a Avista." he said to Vultaire.

"Thank you." he replies. "Throughout technological thing for us to study and built, we do our best to make it our home for the birds of our kind. Even if we flew, we have other ways like our powerful jets to be almost faster than we are with wings. Now eat what's on your plate."

How can they? It's all bugs and alive for Britney to pass out on to fear them all.

"Oh, no...Bugs...!"

Lion-O catches Britney in time.

"I got ya!" he tries to help her out. "Is there anything that's not alive?"

"Where are my matters?" Vultaire said to make it up to Britney the most. "Here you go. Just for you, my dear. Fresh fish with taste corn, or bred crumbs of favor. Dig in."

She does eat that instead from smaller bites to like it better.

"Ah, thank you... (It's better than eating lively bugs...!)" she takes her time eating and sees Leanora was digging in to the bugs to munch it all down. "Ah, Leanora...?"

"What?!" she talks with her mouth full. "You eat what you sold, Britney! I love these things!"

Good thing Britney can hold her stomach in from that, WilyKit and WilyKat eat their candy fruit from the Forever Bag for Panthro hated the taste when eating the bugs 'that were still alive'! As Anna didn't like it to question the other birds 'while Snarf was holding his nose with his paws'.

"Ah, excuse me! Are these things health to eat?" she didn't get an answer. "Pumyra, what do you think?"

She tries it to add some salt to dry up the bugs and then eat it.

"Needs more salt."

Okay, for some...this is too gross! I wouldn't eat it of those lively bugs either! Lucy for Lion-O, Tygra, and Cheetara can eat 'some' of the food. They soon get down to business at hand about the last stone they needed to get.

"Well, this feast looks so...lively..." Lion-O shows his respects to the birds. "(Good thing Britney had something not related to bugs.) Listen, Vultaire, we wish to ask about something."

"Yeah!" Pumyra said to finish eating. "Lion-O, get on with it already. We came here for a reason, remember?"

"Funny, a cat with rude matters here, how shocking." Vultaire ignores it. "I can see why you, Britney, are so much different from these cats. Good for you. Please speak on this reason you have for being here."

Well, they try to tell Vultaire what it was, to get the Air Stone.

"Lion-O, careful. Try saying it nicely for them to understand." Britney said.

"We know that you have the Air Stone within your city and we want it. Please."

Once Lion-O tells them that, their responds was...They just started laughing to be very annoying to hear all over the room for Leanora's ears to handle.

"SHUT UP!" Britney stomps on Leanora's tails. "Hey, Britney!"

"Please, Leanora, be nice!" she said. "Sorry about that."

"Quite alright, Britney." Vultaire said to her. "So, you want this stone, correct? Is that all?"

Is that all? What is Vultaire playing at now?

"We need it, we have three stones now to have fire, earth, and water. You have air." Lion-O explains. "Third Earth down below is being taken over, after Thundera kingdom has fallen by an evil ruler, Mumm-Ra. He's getting them too and if her gets all four of the stones as one is part of Britney's ring, it'll be all over for all lands in this world."

They were trying to explain to Vultaire the best they could to believe in them, this was serious.

"But it's no problem here, we're above it all from dealing with that type of problem either way."

"We already have the other three stones. Two one me and one one Britney, for only all four of the stones that we need that can defeat Mumm-Ra for good." said Lion-O. "Along with it, we need to get one more coin to gather the three to set free, known as the Twelve Deadly Kins. We need the dog one as the last part of the piece to seal Mumm-Ra away for good."

Britney shows her ring to the birds as Lion-O does the same for the other two stones on his glove.

"See? They're all real. We need the Air Stone you all have having one of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legendary Warriors, Skips the Fox." she said. "Please believe in us, Mumm-Ra might come up here to hurt all of you birds next."

For Vultaire wanted to do something for his kind to watch over the cats over the years to have everything, only to bring peace if they give them the stone after being better than the felines were? It was hard for 'some' of the birds to accept help from them or give them something to be that easily...so Vultaire refuses.

"Sorry, but now you see why. For we'll keep the stone for you." he said. "Thank you very much."

Great, now things are getting way outta of hand this time.

"Oh, come on!"

"Leanora's right!" said Lion-O. "What if Mumm-Ra does come here to destroy your city?"

Vultaire would be prepare for anything to stop life threatening things, as he couldn't care less about it.

"I fear he does sound scary, but remember...we're smarter and greater than you cats are. And that is why the birds will always own the skies."

All of this was too much, to make even Tygra mad it more than Leanora or Lion-O.

"That's it!" he was mad. "You think you're so good at everything huh? And what about a test of flying in the skies? Can you do better than your words let on?"

Tygra really asking for it now.

"He just been a pilot for one day to get it all in his head." Cheetara explains.

"Tygra, what are you doing?" Britney didn't like where this was going at all.

Then this happens...

"How about a battle to allow us to get the stone if I win. But if you win..." Tygra gets hold of Lion-O's sword and glove with the stones and Britney's ring too. "You can have all three of our stones."

"What!?" shock Anna, WilyKit, WilyKat, Pumyra, Cheetara, Panthro, Leanora, and Britney about this bad idea.

Snarf was left speechless too if for Britney to tell Tygra to stop.

"Really bad idea there!"

"No!" Lion-O tries taking the items out of his brother's hands. "He doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Then Vultaire says this...

"Hard for us to take on any battle you give us, however...us birds cannot refuse, even against the cats. You're on..." Vultaire has his wings wide open. "And what better way to be doing this, then facing off in the skies against me?"

"Now you've doomed us all, Tygra!" Leanora was mad.

So, it was really happening here, wasn't it? And so Vultaire gets into his jet-like bird plane to up against another spare type of jet for Tygra to fly it. Lion-O and Britney hope that he doesn't lose, for Cheetara to kiss her boyfriend for luck. For them to fly into many rings as they can and whoever gets more rings is the winner. Hopefully for Vultaire not to win or the stones are gone for good. And..they're off! Having trouble getting the jet started for Tygra to kicking it, it runs smoothly for Vultaire was doing well for Tygra to catch up to the bird man; but being blasted a bit to be cheating almost as Tygra pushes back to get to the final ring and wins!

"He did it!" Pumyra was happy.

"Alright!" same with WilyKit and WilyKat.

Snarf too.

"That was close there!" Leanora said to be catching her breath.

Not bad for Tygra is skillful at flying anything for the Thundercats have won to getting the Air Stone now.

"Nice flying, bro!" Lion-O said to Tygra.

Britney then sees Vultaire landing the ship down to not look so happy.

"(Oh, no...!) You guys, Vultaire not happy right now. Look."

"A foolish move, savage!" he said in anger. "You are sneaky to end up ruining my ship! Cheater!"

"Hey!" Anna corrects Vultaire there. "You cheated first to try blinding Tygra, he got back at you and that's fair!"

True, that Vultaire did cheated to serve him right in the end. For Anna to talk like that, made Panthro happy to see his girlfriend as tough and beautiful as a Deadly Kin member of kindness.

"You said so yourself, whoever gets the most rings is the winner. And I've beaten you." said Tygra.

"A deal's a deal, remember?" said Lion-O. "We'll be taking the stone now."

But all that Vultaire did was to laugh about it.

"You'll be lucky to take the stone with your lives!"

That's wasn't fair at all...

"Why you...!" angered Leanora.

"We had a deal!" same with Pumyra.

"You can't do that!" and Britney.

Like Voltaire cared at all to help out the Thundercats at all.

"Hello? We're better than you? My city, my rules." he said. "Oh guards, take these cats to their quarters. And watch over them guarded wise please. Horus, make sure they're gone by day break for me." he tells Horus to do so. "But...leave Britney with me. I wish to have a nice talk to this human to learn more about her. Thank you."

"What?!" Lion-O was mad to try getting his girlfriend but couldn't. "Don't hurt her!"

"Lion-O!" she couldn't move away from the guards either. "(What does Vultaire want with me?)"

So much for fighting back for Vultaire takes Brittney somewhere quiet to talk while the others were held up in the room until they're allow to leave. This was bad...With Lion-O worried about his woman how can he, Leanora, Anna, Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, WilyKit, and WilyKat get out of this one? Nice to have a room like being a hotel, huh? Tygra was mad 'and I don't blame him' to not lose the stones to say the least. And for the Book of Omens to point out to the Air Stone's location, how can they get to it now? For Pumyra thinks that they should still it by break the glass from the windows to climb and crawl to the location, with Panthro still afraid of heights for Leanora to let him ride on her 'this one' as Anna stood by his side to keep him wrapped up safely. As Lion-O says it, Thundercats, ho. And up they go...and for Leanora to feel silly giving Panthro a kitty-back ride.

"Quit being a baby, Panthro!"

"I got him, Leanora, just keep moving." said Anna. "It'll be fine, Panthro, just stay with me."

Climbing up they go for Panthro to almost fall, but didn't...Leaving WilyKit, WilyKat, and Snarf to get to the Feliner to wait for them until they can leave with the stone and Britney too. This won't be easy to do...As Vultaire sat to learn more about Britney Storms to be a bit nervous on what they'll do to her 'or so she thinks'.

"Listen, don't hurt my friends...Please..."

Vultaire just laughs.

"Hurt the cats? They're nothing but sad creatures. I just needed to learn more about you, human Britney, and I'll let you go free with the others." he said. "The stone will be safe in our home town anyways, it's fine. Just start telling me about yourself first."

"About me? What do you want me to talk about?" she asked.

Horus didn't know to have Britney look at him.

"Anything really. What you are, why are you teaming up with those Thundercats, why you need the stone, and what you've been through so far. Don't ask. Hearing it better from someone else not cat related is better, even from Leanora forget it. Anna, I could've talk to her if I wanted to, but I didn't...Go ahead, speak your mind."

And for that, Britney tells Vultaire everything that she's been through so far for Vultaire and Horus to listen in to every word to showing some of the things to the two birds.

"Well, what else can I say...? I was just a teenage girl with a hard life for my parent and my big brother to not care about me...Step father and mother really, my sister is Leanora to be a half human a cat to my real father was Jojo. Having a pet cat name Shoe for him and other life of animals even nature for me to love a lot to keep me going; being scared to try pulling through with no death and violence is hard enough to get through my high school years to make any friends. And from the ring I found the Ring of Shoran, changed me forever of a destiny that a man from a museum to tell me about Third Earth to be real, and I just got transfer from Earth into this world, to see Leanora who healed within me and she's now free. Having all three stones with one friend to have back, her love, and one more who needs to be saved. I learn what it means to fight back, facing your fears, and being part cat while being cursed by Mumm-Ra who wants to destroy all and hurt me a lot to get to the four warriors, but I won't let that happen! Leanora's suffering for my sake to get cursed soon from this necklace to still use my three out of four elements to fight back, and I will. We came through so much to fight back to making friends, and we can't stop now! Even getting lot so f armies of other animals and the coins of the Twelve Deadly Kins, I wouldn't be me today if they didn't help me out, the Thundercats. Leanora, a big sister who I never knew to find again, to be side to hiding things within her. I had to help her out to be more open minded again. Snarf, a cute cat like friend who reminds me of Shoe. He doesn't talk or have powers, but he means well to be there for all of us. Kit and Kat. Brother and sister to be the younger ones with big hearts that can do almost anything to have fun and do other stuff for their family to save. Anna, the only member from the Twelve Deadly Kins who's a rabbit with skills and a kind heart. Pumyra, she's awesome to do anything to have trouble with her anger, but she means well to save her love to saving the cats too. I like her. Even Cheetara, the same thing to always be there for me to have speed and style to get along so well for the both of us. Panthro, he's like a big brother with muscles to make anything to also drive a ThunderTank so well to be kind hearted to others to try his best on. Tygra, he use to like me a lot more than friends, but we worked it out to be a pushie...and still a kind hearted cat to be my own bodyguard. And my boyfriend, the love of my life too...Lion-O. Who's king and lord of the Thundercats. He means the world to me, the first one who I ever love is him to love me for who I am to never be alone again, and face against my fears to understand me so much. And for that, I wish to stay on Third Earth to finding a portal to Earth to still visit my family again and for Leanora to be free to go on home. Why? Because we both have destinies to show how much we grew, and to still be loved once we show them. We learn so much to losing others, but we move on like Charolette...I'll miss her to keep on going. That's who and what we are, even for me. And now you know. (Wow, I never knew I had in me after saying all of that! It felt good.)"

For the other two birds were left speechless to hear a fine story like that for Horus was like this...

"I never knew." he said. "Well, Britney, you sure show us to rethink a little about those cats, huh sir?" Horus checks on Vultaire. "Ah, sir?"

"Hmmm...Not bad, Britney, I love your story. Care to walk with me next?"

He is asking nicely for Britney to go along with it until her friends get out unharmed.

"I don't see why not." she said. "(So far, so good.)"

Hard to see his answer, huh? Besides the two concerned Wilykat and Wilykit leave Avista to get help, while Snarf stayed behind to keep the other bird guards distracted while they use their hovers to fly on out back down below. Good to know...As the other seven make it to the room where the Air Stone was inside of; Pumyra worsens the group's predicament when she abducts Vultaire and attempts to take the Tech Stone. As Vultaire was walking with Britney to finish things up, he gets caught by Pumyra to get him to open the door after knocking out the two guards.

"What the-?!" surprise Vultaire. "You!"

"Pumyra?!" Britney was shock.

"Hey, Britney, I'll save you." she said. "Hey, Vultaire, you're going to open the door for us to get that stone...now!"

Brittney fears the worse to happen as she follows Pumyra back to get Vultaire to open the door for them, and he does in a room where the Air Stone was in a machine to do something...For Britney, Pumyra, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Anna, and Leanora to see what Vultaire wanted to keep a stone with a reason besides his selfish ways.

"What is all of this?" Leanora was lost. "I see the stone, but what's it doing to this entire room? Is it running something of some kind."

"It's incredible."

Britney sees how the machine was running, by the power from the Air Stone, even after being told that Avista needs it for its people to survive.

"Listen, I know what's going on! The Air Stone is holding up the entire city from machine and air power, like a steam engine!"

Britney explains to them for me to tell the rest in words...

A steam engine is a heat engine that performs mechanical work using steam as its working fluid. In simple terms, the steam engine uses the expansion principle of chemistry, where heat applied to water evaporates the water into steam, and the force generated pushes a piston back and forth inside a cylinder. This pushing force is typically transformed, by way of a connecting rod and flywheel, into rotational force for work. The term "steam engine" is generally applied only to reciprocating engines as just described, not to the steam turbine.

Steam engines are external combustion engines, where the working fluid is separated from the combustion products. Non-combustion heat sources such as solar power, nuclear power or geothermal energy may be used. The ideal thermodynamic cycle used to analyze this process is called the Rankine cycle. In the cycle, water is heated and changes into steam in a boiler operating at a high pressure. When expanded using pistons or turbines mechanical work is done. The reduced-pressure steam is then exhausted to the atmosphere, or condensed and pumped back into the boiler.

In general usage, the term steam engine can refer to either complete steam plants (including boilers etc.) such as railway steam locomotives and portable engines, or may refer to the piston or turbine machinery alone, as in the beam engine and stationary steam engine. However, a more detailed look at the steam locomotive referred to the engine as only that part where the heat in the steam was turned into motion of the piston, and hence enabled separate statements for boiler efficiency and engine efficiency. Specialized devices such as steam hammers and steam pile drivers are dependent on the steam pressure supplied from a separate boiler.

The use of boiling water to produce mechanical motion goes back over 2000 years, but early devices were not practical. The Spanish inventor Jerónimo de Ayanz y Beaumont obtained a patent for a rudimentary steam-powered water pump in 1606. In 1698 Thomas Savery patented a steam pump that used steam in direct contact with the water being pumped. Savery's steam pump used condensing steam to create a partial vacuum and draw water into a chamber, and then applied pressurized steam to further pump the water.

Thomas Newcomen's atmospheric engine was the first commercial true steam engine using a piston, and was used in 1712 for removing flood water from a mine. 104 were in use by 1733. Eventually over two thousand of them were installed.

In 1781 Scottish engineer James Watt patented a steam engine that produced continuous rotary motion. Watt's ten-horsepower engines enabled a wide range of manufacturing machinery to be powered. The engines could be sited anywhere that water and coal or wood fuel could be obtained. By 1883, engines that could provide 10,000 hp had become feasible. The stationary steam engine was a key component of the Industrial Revolution, allowing factories to locate where water power was unavailable. The atmospheric engines of Newcomen and Watt were large compared to the amount of power they produced, but high-pressure steam engines were light enough to be applied to vehicles such as traction engines and railway locomotives.

Reciprocating piston type steam engines remained the dominant source of power until the early 20th century, when advances in the design of electric motors and internal combustion engines gradually resulted in the replacement of reciprocating (piston) steam engines in commercial usage, and the ascendancy of steam turbines in power generation. Considering that the great majority of worldwide electric generation is produced by turbine type steam engines, the "steam age" is continuing with energy levels far beyond those of the turn of the 19th and 20th century. And there you go.

For them to understand that means that Vultaire needed for his people. Well, that and he's selfish bird of all besides Mulu.

"Over the years, cats look down on us. Always taking however they wish. Like we were nothing to them." he said.

"That's how they were back then." Lion-O corrects Vultaire's words. "I'm changing that. Not just me, Britney wants to help out. We're making Third Earth a better place for all animals living together."

It's true, they were to make Vultaire that more upset.

"You love a human? A cat is in love with a human. And for you two to change everything is by stealing out stone?"

Hard to being questioned like this.

"It's for the greater good, bird-for-brains!" Leanora was mad. "You don't know how much I had to go through to get my lover Leon and Ralph back from the stones they were trapped in, even me! And now, Skips. We have to do this for you and everyone else before Mumm-Ra does something from bad to worse even for me-!" she almost let something slip up to say something else instead. "For me...to see my friends suffer like this, well not anymore!"

"She's right, and we're only borrowing it to free Leanora's friends. Nothing else." said Cheetara. "Once we united them to use against Mumm-Ra and his army, then we'll give it back to you."

"And we promise too!" Anna begged of Vultaire.

"Well, have any of you found out while the stones were separated for?" Vultaire questions them all.

They all thought it was Mumm-Ra who cursed all four of them at first, wasn't it?

"Because of Mumm-Ra's doing?" Tygra guessed.

"What he said."

I don't think so, Leanora, for the others were told differently in Vultaire's words.

"Well, yes and no. Jojo did it all with a reason for someone was a traitor among the four to cause so much to hiding the stones next for hurting them to almost dying. Being saved to heal and separated by our ancestors centuries and it was all done by a cat! All but Jojo, he was a loyal one to our kind from back then."

Was that true? Even Leanora was surprise to hear about that part to have one traitor that her father knew about? From Leon to do it, maybe Ralph, or who knows...it could be Skips, was it? From the ship landing to leave the stones in to four animal's hands of different kinds with the Sword of Omen of the Eye of Thunder in the cat's hands.

"(Rats!) Look you guys, my Father told me this much. When Mumm-Ra ship crashed that he aided Leo and the others to separate the stones, besides the Eye of Thundera to be left from the cats, all loyalty and everything with reasons! The Ring of Shoran being the Fire Stone was left in my father's hands; as for the the other three to three other different animals poor, rich, or living a normal life; the earth with the elephants, the water with the Tigersharks, and the as we can all see to be with the birds to keep the power away from the selfish ones and it worked...Mostly! So far that is. That's all I know about."

Or so Leanora said for Britney picks that part up to be another lie from her sister as the ring tells her so. As for the rest of the that story, I guess that makes sense there.

"I see you are good of knowing, Leanora, and hopefully to stick good in your own words too. Now do you see? Cats took the fire stone, and we kept the air stone, for us birds. There was a reason why they fear or power and to Mumm-Ra's wrath, for us to fight back using the stone's help. Steam power gives us all the machines we need to fight back."

"But you know we need it." Tygra said.

"I'm not asking for anyone you to make me change my mind."

"But we're not asking anymore." said Pumyra.

"And again, you all seem to not understand anything." Vultaire tells them. "You heard from Britney's words from using her lovely brain just now, right? We can't remove it if we wanted to. The stone keeps this entire city to stay floating; like a special gravity to have balancing the air with it's machine and steaming powers combined, for if the stones is remove, the entire place will fall and we all die from a fallen impact. You cats get it now?"

"I knew it." said Britney.

And with that, the Thundercats stopped to not put the many lives in danger. All but Pumyra who wanted to complete with the mission.

"Serious? What's wrong with you, people? Even you, Leanora, stand up!"

About to do something else reckless wise, Lion-O stops her.

"You can't."

"But you're the king, we have to make the toughest choices sometimes. Tell him, Britney, he's your boyfriend after all." she said. "We have to get the stone."

"And then what, let the city crash and fall to hurt others?" Britney questions her friend. "Don't do this!"

Lion-O stands by Britney's side to hold her hand with his.

"You heard my girlfriend, let's not. We can think of something else." said Lion-O.

Pumyra pushes Lion-O back for Britney to help him back up. She's losing it now, for Leanora to step up.

"Alright, enough!" Pumyra shoots her arrows in Leanora's eyes to go down easily to be in pain. "Ouch! You sea witch!"

"Pumyra! Stop!" Britney and Lion-P said.

"If neither of you won't do anything, then I will!"

Pumyra runs over to the stone to grabbing it after pushing Vultaire aside, and the machine that protect it from intruders shoots to shocking her to go down. And then the alarms goes off. Not good to not getting the stone and not removing it to put the lives in danger, this was bad.

"Oops, I must've forgotten to remove my safety alarm. But it still works." he calls his helper again to bring in lots of bird guards. "Oh, Horus, see that these trash are thrown out of the city would you. And Britney, come along. Live with me. Time to say good-bye to your friends."

"Lion-O!"

Trying to get to Lion-O, he tells her to get back.

"Stay away, Britney, get out of here now! I'll find you! Run!" he said. "Don't worry about us!"

"But, Lion-O-!" she then sees Snarf running to her rescue to try getting out. "Snarf!"

Leanora takes a run on out too to try losing some of the birds to see Britney getting out.

"Go, we'll catch up! she said. "Even with my eye hurt, I can still fight!"

Seeing she has no other choice, Britney takes Snarf and makes a run for it to hopefully see Leanora and the other Thundercats later while Vultaire has capture Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Anna, and Pumyra 'to be out cold' to get killed the hard way now. For he needed Britney to get rid of Snarf and Leanora once they're found.

"Stop her!" he said to his Ravenmen.

Looks like the other birds deal with the other Thundercats are tossed into an automated trash disposal that is set to drop them to their deaths as Leanora gives chase all over the city, but for how long? Even for Britney and Snarf who couldn't outrun and hide from Vultaire and his army forever...

"This is bad, Snarf." she hugs her friend. "Lion-O and the others are trapped, Leanora's on the run, the stone is stuck to keep the bird people safe, and who knows how WilyKit and WilyKat are holding up. I can't do this alone...What are we going to do now?" Britney then sees something shining next to her being the dog coin from the Twelve Deadly Kins. "Huh? (Bruno, the Dog Kins of the Twelve Deadly Kins? But how?) Snarf, do you see him? Bruno? I have to know if we've beaten or something..."

Not really, but they do see a lot of the Ravenmen getting beaten and burned a bit by Bruno the Dog Kins with fire powers and skills of a real dog, just a bit bigger. And he has appeared to help out the Thundercats? Huh? Really? Even though the coin was the same as the other two were, Britney needed to know what was going on.

" **I'm glad I've come here in time."** he said t o smelling around. **"Listen, Britney, I've given the coin to call truths. Listen well, you may have Iki, Sheron, and mine spirits after we aid you by getting the stone carefully without putting the lives in danger. Why? I felt some good to come to those who are weak, I never attack those who aren't bad, but if they are I do fight back. In return of the coin and helping you out on this one, you must do something for use in return."**

Snarf had a bad feeling from trusting a bad Kins than Anna, but Britney felt something different from her ring to say differently.

"(He's telling the truth!) And what is that?"

" **Come to our hiding spot to talk and have a battle of wits. A friendly one, no tricks at all. Do this, and I'll help you since Sheron and Iki were foolish enough to do things alone, but I'm not. I'm the head of the Twelve Deadly Kins gang."**

Once Bruno said that part, Britney looks at Snarf to say that Bruno can be trusted, or he would've hurt them both by now, but didn't.

"I can handle it, Snarf,f if I had to." she said to keep her friend safe. "Thank you for saving me, my friend." Britney kisses Snarf and then tells Bruno something. "You got a deal! Duck! Sabre Strike Typhoon!" seeing more birds to blast them with water and saved Bruno. "Help me get to my friends, Leanora, and the stone first."

Bruno smells his way through the city to lead Britney and Snarf to follow him.

" **Thank you, and believe me I apologize of everything you've all been through. Forgive me."** he said to lead the way while fighting. **"Stay close to help me stop the birds and follow me. I won't hurt anyone."**

Snarf follows the two as well as fast as he could run.

"Okay! (Hold on, Leanora, we'll catch up soon. Lion-O, Anna, Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, and Pumyra. We're coming! You've all saved me, and now it's my turn to do the favor now.)"

The six are about to meet their doom when they fall with the trash from the sky to the ground! As Pumrya wakes up to try staying on top and realizes her mistake that Britney knows it wasn't her fault; to also talk to Leanora later to ask for forgive when they meet up again later. It's cool...However, an attack from Mumm-Ra's army allows them to convince Vultaire to reconsider killing them, and instead let them help him defend Avista from Mumm-Ra's forces. As seeing through Britney's eyes, to have some good in them. Finally! For Bruno, Snarf, and Britney to hear the alarm to go off meaning that Mumm-Ra and his army have arrived.

" **They're here...we have to hurry now!"** said Bruno.

"Mumm-Ra's here." Britney senses the others got out alright but Leanora. "Then let's go, my boyfriend and the others are waiting for us." she carries Snarf. "Come on, Snarf, hold on."

Leanora hears it too and sees lots of planes being in the air of Mumm-Ra's army to know that they have other machines too.

"(Mumm-Ra...So, it's time.)" she stops some birds to leave them unharmed. "Look, help us stop them and then we'll talk. Shut up and do it, I won't say it again!"

So while WilyKit and WilyKat both do their very best to talk to everyone that Lion-O helped out to come with them 'somehow', the battle begins back in the skies in the City of Avista. So say it, Lion-O, with your Sword of Omens out to wait for your girlfriend's return!

"We need to keep them away from the city at all coast. Thundercats, ho!"

Panthro and Pumyra use cannons to shoot down Mumm-Ra's air forces as both Cheetara and Anna use their skills to stop the other lizard armies together, while Tygra aids Vultaire and the Avistan Guards by engaging the enemy in a dogfight. However, Mumm-Ra arrives and wipes out the bulk of the Avistan Guards and almost killed Tygra to land safely in time. Vultaire accepts Mumm-Ra's offer to join him, great! Another annoying member for the others have trouble with.

"A enemy of my enemy, is my friend, yes?" he said. "Still, I hope to see Britney again anytime soon."

Harpy and Mulu fly around to see Vultaire to be joining with them now. As Addicus, Kaynar, and Slithe took care of the rest on ground and Vultaire with the rest of the lizard army by air.

"What about Britney?" Harpy was lost.

Well, not to Mulu to be showing her heart shape-like eyes on Vultaire.

"I don't care about our prize, all I know that is this one's cute to join our side." she said. "You guys, let him team up, he made the right call." Mulu then tell Mumm-Ra some news. "Master Mumm-Ra, it would seem that Vultaire wishes to join you."

"Good to know, the more the merrier. A cute bird your type, Mulu." he said.

"Oh, go on. You're too kind for my taste in men. Also, land ho! The Air Stone is just inside of the city itself."

Mulu points out to the stones location with her wings. This was bad to have the fire power blown up, and Tygra alive. As Cheetara, Anna, Panthro, Snarf 'to be hiding, and Bruno to stop the other lizards as long as they could; for Lion-O and Pumyra go back to protecting the Air Stone while the others kept the enemies to them only. Britney sees Bruno to go do that as Snarf made noises to tell his friend to go on without him.

"Snarf?" she was lost. "Bruno, they're too many of these guys to stop by yourself!"

" **It's fine! Go already! I can do this alone! Go protect the stone like we promised!"**

Seeing that Britney has no other choice, she heads on out to finding Lion-O to feel him, Pumyra, and Leanora's to be nearby.

"I'll be back! (He's right! I have to hurry!)"

During the battle to be going on, Pumyra takes Lion-O to the chamber to take the Air Stone. And further down the hallways, Leanora saves the other bird from Mumm-Ra's army and Britney too from using her fire skills.

"Britney, you're still alive and kicking!" she said. "Cool."

The two sisters took out the rest of the bad guys.

"Yes, even though Vultaire turned against his own kind to work for Mumm-Ra now." said Britney. "We have another member to stop."

With the two getting back into the room where the Air Stone was in to see Lion-O and Pumyra were already there.

"Britney!" Lion-O hugs his girl. "You made it."

"Lion-O, I was so worried!"

"I told you that we'll meet again."

"And we did. You're right." she said back.

And for all of them to work together now to solve the problem to get the stone or protected so that Mumm-Ra wouldn't take it.

"It's so odd how Mumm-Ra keep showing up like this, how does he know?"

With Pumyra asking that question, Leanora drops the subject for now.

"Does it matter, Pumyra?! Look, I'll forgive you from hurting my eye since you got hurt too, we're both even." she said to circle around the machine. "Still, we need to get the stone while we still can."

"Then we have no choice." Pumyra tells the other two. "Lion-O. Britney. Please, forgive me for saying this. But its either here and now, we need to get the stone. Otherwise between Mumm-Ra and the birds selfish ways, we have to do this."

Yeah, what will they do? Will they go through with it or what?

"But we can't, you guys." Britney tells the other girls. "It just...we can't hurt the other birds! Like it or not, we don't want to put them n danger!"

"Yeah, but still...!" Pumyra drops it. "Grrr...! I hate it when I'm wrong."

"But we can still take Mumm-Ra down, the place is getting destroyed anyways, so what's the point!"

Pumyra gets it 'now', but not for Leanora to still go through with it.

"Leanora!" Britney yells at Leanora.

"Oh, what do you care, missy sister princess?!"

Lion-O grabs hold of Leanora the neck 'where it doesn't hurt'.

"Enough!" he snaps. "Talking to your sister like that? Leanora, you know better! And not having so many lives in danger, we're not taking our chances, end of story. The least we can do is protect I t from Mumm-Ra."

With Leanora growling to moving away to have a strong magic attack to fire out to getting to the others.

"Look out!"

Pumyra takes the fall to be down for the count.

"No, Pumyra!" Britney tries to help her friend out.

"No...! Don't worry about me, Britney...Save yourselves..." she was out cold.

Soon enough, it was Mumm-Ra only to stop Lion-O, Britney, and Leanora 'only she was backing off' for only the two lovers to fight off against that monster. Leaving Mulu to have the battle to be done outside.

"Master Mumm-Ra, get that stone while I do the honors to lead the war myself!" she flies off.

This was bad! Mumm-Ra arrives and takes out Pumyra 'and makes Leanora move away', before Lion-O and Britney engage him in battle. For Lon-O with his sword out and Britney having her ring out too with the other three elements to be ready to go.

"Touching, isn't it, you two? One down, and three...oh, wait...maybe two more to go. If you care for the others of their lives here, I don't." he laughs.

Going near thee Air Stone for Britney to try stopping Mumm-Ra to guard the other one with her fire attack.

"Leanora, you go back and got front." she tries attacking Mumm-Ra. "How about a little fire-! Ah!" Britney goes down to feel weaken from curse by his doing.

Lion-O runs over to Britney's side.

"Britney! Don't you hurt her...!"

Mumm-Ra was enjoying Lion-O suffering to control Britney how he sees fit.

"Why would I, good king? You're outmatched. Once I get the stone, I'll have yours, Britney, the ring, and the rest of you Thundercats to die." he said.

Not on Lion-O's watch.

"Have you forgotten? I have two stones, remember? And Britney has the other." he said. "And with the Eye of Thundera, both of us will stop you..."

Britney agrees with her boyfriend there.

"He's right...and our power of love will also stop you, Mumm-Ra!" she said to try to fight the curse off her. "I won't lose...not like this...!"

"And have you also forgotten that with the other four stones, I will be invisible? As for the Eye of Thundera gains power from your Sword of Omens. Unlike the original one does. See for yourselves." Mumm-Ra pulls out the Sword of Plun-Darr. "This power came from the outer solar stars in space to be use for evil, along with the Mirror or Domra as my shield."

Britney uses her ring of other three elements to hold off the curse as much as it could to fight back.

"Also, we have love and the power to use for good to fight back. (Be brave, Britney, you can do this...!)"

"As our ancestors has beaten you from before, I will beat you again." said Lion-O to getting his Sword of Omens out. "And for cursing and hurting Britney like this, I'll never forgive you!"

With the two lovers ready for battle, and Leanora to be fleeing 'for some reason', Mumm-Ra just laughs to power up his weapon and himself to transform again.

"Fools...Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decay form into Mumm-Ra! The Ever Living!"

From sword fighting and power from fighting skills from Britney Storms to use fire and water only for her and Lion-O take Mumm-Ra head on. While back outside as Tygra gets saved by Cheetara 'and saving hers' from Addicus, Slithe, Kaynar, and Vultaire from their own power of love; same with Anna and Panthro stopping the other lizard armies together same with Bruno too. As Snarf gets out of the hole to watch the battle while staying out of danger the best he could do. As back inside of the place for Mumm-Ra was fast and strong to try killing Lion-O for Britney to protect her man from their enemy.

"Leave us alone, Mumm-Ra!" Britney stays strong.

"The stones are mine!"

The stones Lion-O obtained resonate with him and his gauntlet arm is encased in armor and Britney's ring to back him up with it. Pumyra sees this for she was badly hurt to see the awesome powers to be going on.

"Incredible..." she said.

"Lion-O, look." said Britney. "You can make some of the Armor of Omens from those two stones and my ring to power it up. That's so cool!" she then looks around to find Leanora to be anywhere in the room. "(Where did Leanora go? Is she hurt? I hope not...)"

From Mumm-Ra getting push back so far, he was shock too as Lion-O mastered the power of the armor from the arm part.

"Impossible! It's not completed yes, you still hardest it!" Mumm-Ra grabs hold of the Air Stone by force. "Fine then, I'll use one of my own armor to make by taking this one!"

Lion-O and Britney couldn't get to him in time.

"Don't do it!" cried out Lion-O.

"We're too late...!" Britney was horrified.

Skips the Fox of air appears in image to say something encouraging to the heroes.

"I am known as Skip the Fox, part of the Four of the Fearsome Beasts of the Legend Warriors of the powers of Air or Wind spirits itself." His spirit speaks up. "You've freed me from my imprisonment by Mumm-Ra's evil doing and I thank you for that, son of Claudus and friends. Now hurry and save me to stop Mumm-Ra's evil doings, Thundercats! And Thank again."

It goes away after that. The Tech Stone gets loose during the fight, causing the city to fall. It was too late now. Soon, everyone in the city will crash to their dooms. As Snarf helps out Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, and Anna stop Slithe, Harpy, Addicus, and Kaynar to go down and then go to help out Lion-O and the others to place the stone back on to the machine 'seeing that they have no other choice if so' as Bruno goes down there to help them out too; while Mulu waits for Mumm-Ra's return since she was left unharmed and hurt to watch from above as order.

" **I have to hurry, or they'll be nothing left of anyone else!"**

Hurry...! As Britney, Lion-O, and Mumm-Ra scramble to retrieve it, Pumyra picks it up and, in a treacherous turn of events, Mumm-Ra uses his sword to cut off her arm to leave the stone by her side for Britney to get it from her now.

"No! My arm! It hurts!" she was in pain.

"No, Pumyra!" Lion-O was horrified. "How could you, Mumm-Ra?!"

Britney uses her fire to stop the bleeding for her friend.

"It'll be fine, Pumyra, we got you..."

"The stone, take it." she said to staying strong. "I'll be fine."

"I got it." she then stops to see Mumm-Ra standing in front of her. "Ah, Mumm-Ra! Stay back!"

Lion-O tries to save her, but get blast away to go down for a bit.

"Run, Britney...!"

"Lion-O!" she tries calling out to her sister. "Leanora? Leanora, where are you?!"

Using her fire and water attacks on Mumm-Ra to move away, block, and have no affect on him to say this to Britney next.

"Attack all you want, Britney, it won't work on me." Mumm-Ra uses the curse slowly on Britney. "And you're wondering to yourself on where Leanora is right now, correct? She's hiding in shame from you, Pumyra there, and you the most, Lion-O. She blames you for letting her die. She blames her father, Leon for not loving her back, her two friends to give up on her, and what's worse, betraying her own sister."

Shocking truth there for the three to hear, Britney didn't want to believe in it to keep o fighting back.

"(Leanora did what...?) No...No, you lie, Mumm-Ra!"

"Am I now? Is not just because of her taking the pain curse in her instead of you, or that she's been keeping you two being related for nothing, she was killed to stop Leon, Skips, and Ralph after I kill her father Jojo, she ask me for her help. I brought her back to life from the Ancients Spirits' help to work for me, since she came to you on Earth to arrive here, she play her part pretty well."

Kept on splashing and firing away with no luck.

"No! It's all a lie! I won't believe it!" Britney was getting angry while still in pain. "Enough!"

"Why is that, Britney? Enough to learn the truth about Leanora, or her back stabbing you all for me to watch over you all to know of your location from the marking spot I've place on Pumyra's back for her to not know about yet." he continues talking. "And her lover, Bengali now a mindless corpse works for me now. I always wanted a zombie army of my own."

"Stop lying about Leanora!"

"But it's all the truth, all of it. For Leanora did the most despicable thing of behind your backs, Thundercats. She even gave me your story, weaknesses, powers, weapons, and a lot more about you too, Britney Storm, I never knew at first you were related to Leanora herself of Jasmine Smith to get remarried to another human male with his son to live another life together,r but neither of you didn't. And it's all thanks to her to be working for me this entire time."

Pumyra couldn't believe in it either to hear about being a tracker and her boyfriend was in danger.

"That's not true and you know it! Bengali! He can't be dead!"

"I did kill him with my own bare hands, didn't I?" Mumm-Ra laughs about it.

For Britney couldn't attack anymore to fall to still not listening to anything Mumm-Ra was telling her.

"Liar!" she then sees Leanora coming out to walk up to her sister. "Leanora, it's you! Mumm-Ra's trying to trick us both and about Pumyra-!"

Leanora moves aside to stand next to the Air Stone lying on the ground.

"Leanora, what are you doing?" ask Lion-O. "Give me the stone! Hurry!"

She stops to look at all three of them to say this part next.

"Britney, I'm sorry...But what Mumm-Ra's saying is true. I did it all...I used you guys to get back by working for him, I had no choice at first and you did say that you'll still are for me right? The scarf with bells and all...?"

Then what Mumm-Ra was saying was the truth, Leanora was the traitor all along to shock Britney to get upset about it, even more on Pumyra to have her faith and Bengali's too.

"How could you?!" Pumyra was upset.

"But why...?"

With Britney asking Leanora that, she answers with reasons.

"My Father, or our father Jojo said I wasn't right to love Leon or to be part of the group that he, Leon, Skips, or Ralph...Pumyra was for Lynx and Bengali to see to that. And I couldn't as the Clerics feared of my powers, and I snapped...I was killed by Lynx to be brought back to life thanks to Mumm-Ra; for us to get back at Jojo and cursing the other three. For me to gain that power to him and curse myself would be the only way to see you, the coins were real, but...I did it for us, really. To bring peace to Third Earth is all and nothing more."

"No..." Britney breaks down in tears. "No! No! Leanora! Give the stone to me and Lion-O! Please!"

"Enough of this!" Mumm-Ra wit-strains Britney again to keep her stuck. "Quickly, Leanora, give me the stone while I keep Britney down.

"But, Mumm-Ra..." Leanora says something first. "Wait! You promise me you wouldn't hurt her at all. Let go of the curse, I wanted to do this for going to far!"

"I did a little...but what I do with Britney is my business, you just work for me, remember your place. These three don't need you as a friend, not anymore..."

For Leanora to be seeing herself from a reflecting from a metal part to be sacred, Britney upset, Pumyra horrified, and Lion-O speechless to break down as well to make the wrong decision and the things she has done from long ago to come this far.

"Oh, no...!" she was crying. "(Britney...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...For Mom, Ben, our step-father...Please forgive me...)"

Trying to move up to Britney to not look at Leanora to not know what to believe in anymore to keep her distances.

"Don't touch me!"

Soon Lion-O runs up to get the stone and tries cutting Leanora down in anger. Seeing his girlfriend cry, he gets really mad. A enemy or a friend turn bad was even worse to do to someone that Britney 'once' loved.

"Lion-O?" she was lost. "What are you doing?"

Lion-O to be this angry like that time King Claudus was killed.

"Give me the stone, Leanora, I don't know what to believe in from you anymore. I knew you were trouble to begin with...!" he was mad. "You making Britney cry and Pumyra suffer, why betray us like this? Your friends, and your own father?"

"Why? I had to!" said Leanora. "I'm nothing unlike Grune was, I had reasons. They were going to banned me from Thundera forever because of something that could happen! For Britney promise me to still care even if I did something bad-!"

"No!" Lion-O pushes Leanora away with his sword. "You stay away from her, me, Pumyra, and the rest of us. You're not like Grune at all...! Another Mumm-Ra and coward is all you are."

Making Leanora upset after hearing that from Lion-O himself, Mumm-Ra pats her on the back to keep her calm 'with his twisted words'.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm sorry you've been rejected, Leanora, I am. Now, you know what must be done, my dear, I will spare Britney a little. Just give me to stone on your paws and be set free."

Leanora was really mad to look at Lion-O and Britney to say this to them.

"Britney, how could you? I am your sister...And yet, you broke my heart...And Lion-O, though you might be king..." she turns bad to pass the Air Stone to Mumm-Ra to have hold of. "But he's my master!"

And Leanora has done it, she gives it to Mumm-Ra, saying that Lion-O is her King but Mumm-Ra is her Master and the ring gem out of Britney's hand in seconds. As for this traitor to leave Britney being her sister and all behind her for good. Not good for Pumyra, Lion-O, and Britney to see the shocking truth before there very eyes.

"The stone!" Britney screamed to be too late to break free from stopping it all. "(Leanora!)"

"Noooo!" same with Lion-O too.

It was too late now, for Leanora to use her fire skills to have that and some air elements to trap Pumrya allowing Mumm-Ra to be fully armor up and more powerful to blow Lion-O and Britney away.

"Lion-O!" Britney was shock to see her lover get hurt. "No, stay with me! Please! (This is bad...They got the stone!)"

"Ah!" Pumyra couldn't break free. "Lion-O! Britney! Save me!"

"They got Pumyra!" Lion-O said in pain.

As Pumyra was trapped and Mumm-Ra having the Air Stone to having fully armor up, for Leanora to being her true form against as female-humanoid type of white leopard look of black and red uniform, long white hair, spots, and such to be more powerful now to take Britney's ring gem to to have two stones and two more and the Eye of Thundera left. Not good at all! Leanora was even kissing Mumm-Ra on the hand for doing a fine job too. It all made sense – from hiding the truth, making something up, Britney feeling something from Leanora, and such...all of it! All of this to be a set up, only to die by her own father Jojo 'to then get killed by Mumm-Ra from his daughter's betrayal to fear her to save his lover to escape with their younger daughter being Britney'; Leanora's hateful and resentful towards Lion-O and company for abandoning Thundera while they failed to hear her pleas for help 'during the time he would soon become king'. Sensing her strong hatred, Mumm-Ra resurrected Leanora to place her in a curse, to have her own members Skips, Ralph, and Leon trapped in a curse and herself to revive the stones' to give her a second chance in life, serving him as his servant. From there, meeting Lion-O and managing to keep her need for revenge in check when she is unable to finish off Lion-O while injuring herself to heal in Britney's body to getting the ring back too before her real form faded out for the time being to go into her white tiger form', Leanora earns Lion-O and Britney's trusts while serving as a beacon for Mumm-Ra to regain the Sword of Plun-Darr and track the Thundercats' movement while using Pumyra as someone who gets cursed to finding them without her knowing of it. During the time, Lion-O discovers at first before Britney does of them being sisters, to have Leanora darker half out and the good one back on Earth.

"From the very beginning, I owe Leanora's heart, body, and soul who belongs to me." said Mumm-Ra. "All this to see her sister again, get what she wants, and the see you die, Lion-O. All for revenge."

"And having Pumyra? Leave her alone!" Britney got mad to be sad for her sister to turn traitor. "(Back to her normal form, huh? I just didn't think it will all end up this way...!)"

Only for Mumm-Ra to laugh.

"But her anger could come in hand like Bengali's too is only a matter of time."

"All this time..." Lion-O still can't believe in all of this. "For you to be sneaky to getting away for you lead Mumm-Ra to us!"

For her to be hateful and fearless to kill off Lion-O and Britney with her own hands.

"Pumyra will be a good hostage to the both of us, as you two will die together in your so call love! I may not get Leon to love me, but Mumm-Ra does and I do too. As you two love each other, you'll both die. Die like foolish beings you are!"

Leanora runs over to kill Lion-O and Britney with one of the electric spears, as Tygra turns invisible to save their lives in time. For him, Anna, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, and Bruno heard the whole thing as Bruno talked to them like he did with Britney and called it a truths to help them out.

"Tygra!" Britney was happy to see her friends. "Cheetara! Snarf! Anna! Panthro! And Bruno! You've all come!"

"It was nothing." said Tygra. "And they will never die, Leanora yo traitor, as long as we have them."

Now this was personal here...Even Snarf to be growling too. For those two, Cheetara, Panthro, Anna, and Bruno to fight back.

"Using us from the very beginning...!"

"How could you? So low."

"I would never do that to any one of them!"

" **We are fighting back with reasons, but I would never do something like this either! This is what Tourdon was telling them about all along for your mother was a good person, to run away from you trying to hurt her after murdering Jojo!"**

Yeah! You guys can say that again, just for Mumm-Ra to kill them all where they stand.

"Friends and family, huh? Then allow me to kill you all together at the same time!"

Here comes another blast like attack...

"Look out!" Pumyra tells the others too late.

Even with the aid of the rest of the Thundercats, Lion-O and Britney were unable to defeat Mumm-Ra. For they were all down for the count.

"Now, if there aren't anymore delays..."

That is until WilyKat speaks up.

"Did you almost forget about us?" he questions Mumm-Ra.

WilyKit and WilyKat return in the skies for some help, but to them to take out Mumm-Ra and Leanora.

"You think that two mere kittens can stop me?" Mumm-Ra laughs. "I don't think so."

Not good to have them put in danger!

"Kit! Kat! Get out of here!" Britney warns her little friends.

"They'll kill you two!" same with Lion-O.

Well, not to WilyKit and WilyKat they won't back down from a fight to have a plan in mind.

"It's okay, we got friends who'll help us out." said WilyKit.

"We went all over on Third Earth to get those who would return the favor." and WilyKat.

Showing one fish men from before and...that's it really?

"Only one?" Lion-O and Britney was lost.

"No, he doesn't like riding with the others." WilyKat said. "There's more."

"In the Forever Bag that is." WilyKit shows them.

And with that the brother and sister say it together to release the other out of the Forever Bag by saying the magic word.. Rankin Bass! Funny name, huh? And out comes out a lot of good friends besides one fish man. Other Fish Men too! But that's not all...Frog Prince, Chris, Kelly, Athena, her family, Jodo with the other Turtles, Little Diabolo all grown up, Cathy with her brother and sisters; their father Spike too, Berbils, Elephants along with Anet and Aburn, Mimi, the Tigersharks, the other good lizards, the dogs, and Dobo too. Wow, so much!

"Is thanks to all of you who have helped us, we wish to return the favor." Anet said to Lion-O and Britney.

"Ro-Bear Bill loves saving Thundercats." same with Ro-Bear Bill.

This was amazing to make them all smile, and now for the pay back to get back at Mumm-Ra and Leanora to save Pumyra and the stone as WilyKit and WilyKat says this next part together next.

"Now take them down!"

"Charge!" Chris and Kelly said together too.

From elephant stomping, fishes firing weapons, dogs striking back, Berbils rolling at Leanora to getting kicked by Dobo; as the lizards with Chris and Kelly to strike back at the traitor and Frog Prince to blind her. Mumm-Ra gets attacks from a powerful Diabolo, Spike with Cathy and his children with many webs, Mimi and Tigersharks water attacks, Athena and her unicorn army, and the bird help out too thanks to Horus. They were winning!

"Yeah!" Cathy cheers with joy.

Now those two were out numbered for Mulu flies in to shield Mumm-Ra to hear about the shocking truth of having their own spy

"Master Mumm-Ra!" she rushes by his side. "I would be surprise to have you as a spy, Leanora but you're helping us and Master Mumm-Ra so I'll let it side. But still, we're out match! And it's great you got the stone too...now we have to get out of here!"

"I don't think so...!" Britney had one shot to absorb the Air Stone to have wind power now for the Necklace of Amora shines up to upgrade Britney to awake the spirits of fire, earth, water, and air to absorb to fight back and it was holding back the curse too fire one big shot at Leanora. "Soon enough, we'll stop you all! We may loss the battle today, but the war's not...OVER!"

One hit shocks Leanora 'with Mulu getting electrocuted again', and Mumm-Ra to cause some damage to him too. For Britney was now free from the curse, just not having her original powers back anymore. But she had help to aid her in the end, so she didn't need it other than her cat ears, tail, and claws to show up randomly from time to time.

"Britney, your own powers...! You got them back!" Lion-O was happy.

With them hugging, looks like they were winning so far.

"No! The curse!" Mumm-Ra was mad to letting it go for now. "Mulu, pull everyone out of here. We're done for today."

Mulu does so right away to flying out.

"Of course, Master Mumm-Ra! And you dumb animals and cats will all die soon!"

"And for the rest of you may have weaken us a bit, but will be back! If you're not all killed by the fallen impact of this city that is...!" Mumm-Ra flies off to hold on to Leanora to take Pumyra with them. "And in case you follow us, stay where you are, or she dies. Come, beloved."

WilyKat and WilyKit arrive at the nick of time, and they sic their reinforcements on Mumm-Ra and Leanora. In the hopes that Avista's fall will kill everyone, Mumm-Ra and Leanora retreat, and Leanora promises to kill Lion-O the next time they meet.

"Pumyra-!"

Before Britney could try to save her friend, she tells her to stay put.

"No, Britney! You and Lion-O need to go on! I will save Bengali, while the rest of you fight back and stop Mumm-Ra! Please do it for me!" she said to make herself clear. "We will meet again, my friends! (Britney, if I turn evil, stop me whatever it takes of you, my best friend.)"

And so, they have no choice even for Britney to back down for now to keep her word.

"(No, Pumyra...) Listen, I will save you! I promise! Stay strong! Both you and Bengali!" said Britney.

As Leanora also says this to Lion-O and Britney one more time.

"Farewell for now, my king. And Britney." she said laughing. "Keep that power, you're free. For now...Mumm-Ra has other plans for you, dear sister."

Well, they retreat for now with the capture Pumyra and the Air Stone. Though Britney has the last coin of all Twelve Deadly Kins, free from the curse for now, air abilities, and such...the city was still going down! As the lizard army, Kaynar, Slithe, Addicus, Harpy, and Mulu go back to Mumm-Ra and Leanora to leave with the air and fire stones with the captive Pumyra; everyone else panics to try trying to stop the place from falling, but how? Bruno tries to hold up with his fire power from below the place.

" **I got this part!"**

"Panthro, try stopping the ship!" Lion-O said to him.

Trying his hardest, he had nothing to not even fire power to help out.

"There's not enough energy to hold up!" he said.

Well, there was one way for both Britney and Anna to discover together. For Britney tires to hold in her tears to fight back as a new and proud woman now, to see her sister betray them all to not back down or get scared no more to be reborn.

"Wait, there some fuel within the engines still, enough to slow this thing down for a good landing."

Once Britney said that an Anna using her body to hold everyone down, she aid her boyfriend to give it a shot.

"Do it, Panthro, Britney has some of the fuel firing up so far, you do the rest." she said. "Let's do it together."

Panthro turns on the engines to get the rest set up.

"In any case, it's out only shot. Ready, Anna." he sets it up and takes control. "Let's do this!"

Panthro steps up to land the city, and the Avistans are grateful to the Thundercats for saving them. And another new friend to aid them all in battle later on too. Yeah, they're all still alive! For Bruno to leave to make sure that the Thundercats and Britney will soon meet him and the other two Sheron and Iki somewhere soon for her ring to guide them all there.

" **Now I'm off. We've done it for now."** he said. **"The rest, I will see you soon. Sorry about your betrayal though. I really am..."**

Off Bruno goes for Snarf and Britney to hug and to see one Deadly Kins leaving to help out in the end to meet again real soon.

"Bye, Bruno, we'll see you again in a bit!" she said. "(And yet, the other three are helping us now than hurting us...? For us to come this far now, we've gotten all the coins and me with all four elements to use. We just need the stones, Pumyra, Bengali, and save Third Earth next, as well getting that portal to open.)" Britney's ring of ruby was not a new updated one being blue sapphire to shine and part of the Necklace of Aroma's powers. And saying her goodbyes to Leanora once more from hear tears of sorrow. "Goodbye forever, Leanora my enemy. (This might be a while to get over...)"

It isn't easy at all...Not at first. To have one victory done, for Chris and Kelly to both celebrate and the other animals too.

"We did it!"

"We rock!"

For Panthro did something to the city itself.

"I can't fly a plane, but I can land one." he kisses Anna on the lips. "Thanks, Anna."

"And you're welcome, Panthro." she hugs him.

While Tygra gets it to keep their love to themselves.

"Yeah, yeah, good job."

Cheetara assures the Avistans that the Berbils will get Avista up and running again.

"Don't worry, the Berbils will have your city back up in no time." she said to them.

For one Berbil get shocked.

"It might be a while, of course." WilyKat added. "Oh, well. Some time of the ground will do you all some good to make other friends too, welcome to the team."

Snarf was like 'oh brother' on his end there...As Lion-O looked upset to not see Britney crying of everyone saying about Leanora betraying them all, it was hurtful to try embracing with one another in their arms.

"Britney..."

"Lion-O, why does it hurt so much...?" she tries to be strong. "We got all the coins, see the other three soon, I got the powers of air, my ring's been upgraded to still have the sword, the two stones, me being free from my necklace's help, and such to have more friends on our team...but from Leanora's betrayal and the same with Vultaire, Pumyra and Bengali capture, the other two stones taken away, and almost losing our lives from the birds...why does it still hurt?! Dad being killed by his own daughter to not getting everything and come back as a monster? Why?!" Britney was crying to have Lion-O kiss her head to try to make hr feel better.

Again, this will be hard to get over...Even for Snarf to be sad, Anna upset, like WilyKit and WilyKat were too; Panthro in shock to get mad at Leanora's betrayal too, Tygra as well like Vultaire was, and Cheetara as well to do her best to aid her king and friends.

"I know, Britney, it's hard. We won to saving lives to get something out of it, and an upgrade for me too...And because of Leanora, she played us all!" he tries calming down for Britney. "I knew she could never be trusted...! I just knew! If only that I was strong enough to save Pumyra, your friend, Brittney...then I..."

"You did try, really you did." Britney understood to be too late now to change anything.

WilyKit checks on the two lovers.

"You two okay?"

"We're trying to, WilyKit, thank you for asking." said Britney.

It was hard for all of them even for those two.

"I was a fool to trust in Leanora...I feel bad for her taking Pumyra away too...! And that made Britney worse to cry. And looked what we lost because of it."

Lion-O doesn't have to feel that upset for Britney to see that even for WilyKit.

"Yes, we lost a lot today, but look what all of you gain." Seeing Lion-O hurt to see Britney even sad too from Pumyra's capture and Leanora's betrayal, WilyKit assumes Cheetara's abandoned role of cleric and encourages her king, pointing out that the Animals are uniting under him and his girlfriend, as well as reminding the both of them that there is still got all twelve coins of the Deadly Kins to seeing Bruno, Sheron, and Iki soon enough with something to stop them, without the air and fire stones, they still have the water and earth stone and the necklace with the Sword of Omens and and the Eye of Thundera to still win this battle. "You two see this? Different animals working side to side as team for the first time ever. And you want to know why?"

Britney asks why was that...

"Why?" she said.

"Because of you two." WilyKit places their hands on one another. "Your love, kindness, bravery, and power for good is doing so many wonders for all of them and so much more. Lion-O. Britney. It's because of you two have changed everything for them to fight by your sides. And you both got something to believe in, hope." she gives Lion-O the Sword of Omens. "Now to see those other three Deadly Kins to getting more friends to other power to get back what's ours soon, we still got a lot of work to do. Are we going to still continue on or what?"

WilyKit presents Lion-O with his Sword of Omens and the young lord holds the blade high. So that was a big yes there for Lion-O was in.

"Yes we are." he said. "But not without doing this first." Lion-O pulls out a box with a ring in it of Thundera of a silver cat symbol on it. "Britney."

For her to believe with her own eyes, she sees a ring for Lion-O was about to ask to her to get married, to her surprising to find love to also find a husband to be soon.

"(Oh, my...is this what I think it is...a wedding ring...?)" Britney was happy and confused to be seeing this on her other finger. "Lion-O..."

For the others to see the news of a life time...

"Britney, would you...sorry, I'm trying to make this good." Lion-O clears his throat to say it. "Britney, for you to fight by my side, love, and cherish our time together, after the war is over...I would like to ask while you keep this ring on the accept, would you become my queen?"

Snarf was left speechless to look at the pretty ring to look at Lion-O and Britney...Cute! For her to cry to be happy now than she was sad to still fight on, she will do it.

"Yes...! Yes, Lion-O, I will marry you! (I never knew this day will come for me, but it is! This is my new world to live in now! Fight, protect, and stay by Lion-O's side!)" she gets the ring on to hug Lion-O after that. "Oh, Lion-O! I thought you never asked!"

"I knew you would say yes to me." he kisses her to announce to everyone else. "She said yes!"

For Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, Panthro, Anna, WilyKit, WilyKat, turtles, Diabolo, elephants, lizards, Chris, Kelly, Tigersharks, Mimi, Frog Prince, Athena, unicorns, dogs, Dobo, Ro-Bear Bill, his friends and family of Berbils, Fishmen, Spike, Cathy, the other Tago Spider family, and the birds all cheered to have one victory after another to see Lion-O wanting to marry Britney real soon, for them to embrace with a kiss. To be clapping and cheering with joy, one thing did turn up in the end for Lion-O to hold Britney in arms to hold up his sword to continue on with a battle soon enough, one thing at a time. For friends and family to come and such, Britney Storms will do her best to carry on too.

"My whole new life and power begins here...Leanora, we're coming for you soon." she said. "I love you, Lion-O."

"And I love you too, Britney."

How cute, huh? And what better way to end it is with a good love song to sing for a little victory before the war starts off again? You got that right.

"So happy for you guys." said Athena. "Everyone, this call for a celebrate and some music with song!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone said to together. You heard the unicorn just now, for here's Britney Storms singing from 'Survivor band – Is this Love' to end things off, until next time that is, well if this song was song by a girl if someone did a cover of it...

Britney 'singing': I've heard talk of blind devotion

Lovers through thick and thin

Lives touched with real emotion

Faithful 'til the bitter end

Now, I must admit that the story's attractive

I've lost in far too many affairs

I've seen all the pain that the morning can bring

I need to prove to myself

This is more than a crush

Can you convince me it's not just a physical rush

Is this love that I'm feeling'

Is this love that's been keeping' me up all night

Is this love that I'm feeling

Is this love

So many nights in blind confusion

I've walked the line of love

We reach out in disillusion

When one night isn't nearly enough

Now, I'd like to know that for once in my life

I'm sure of what tomorrow may bring

I've heard all your talk ,can I take it to heart

Now look me straight in the eye

'Cause tonight is the night

We've got to ask each other if the moment is right

Is this love that I'm feeling'

Is this love that's been keeping' me up all night

Is this love that I'm feeling

Is this love

I've tread those mean streets, blind alleys

Where the currency of love changes hands

All touch - no feeling'

Just another one night stand

I need to know that there's someone who cares

Could you be the angel to answer my prayer?

Is this love that I'm feeling'

Is this love that's been keeping' me up all night

Is this love that I'm feeling

Is this love

This song proves that Britney was getting more brave and stronger to fight back, to have good friends and Lion-O to love and to soon marry later on, like this version better. And hey, this show was done, but my version is just beginning to get to the better parts next. Yep! So stick around for my Thundercats 2011 to come back with more, and not the crappy cartoon one for next year in 2019, you know? Lion-O and Britney hold up the Sword of Omens and the Ring of Shoran new version to glow together to make a Thundera cat symbol within the skies...

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!" both Lion-O and Britney say it with their weapons in the air.


End file.
